Amor e outros Desastres
by Breese
Summary: 'Nosso ódio vai fazer as coisas serem mais fáceis depois' Ele respondeu aumentando a intensidade do seu sorriso torto. 'Depois' . 'Vai ter sido apenas sexo, para nós dois' Ele respondeu.
1. Presidencia

**Sumário:** Calisle, dono de uma das maiores empresas dos EUA, resolve passar o cargo de presidente da sede de Nova York para Isbella Swan, uma de suas empregadas que mais cresce na empresa, e uma pessoa que ele é absolutamente apaixanado e a tem como filha. Bella, por sua vez, além de ser uma das administradoras, também é a pessoa que Carlisle e Esme confiam para vigiar o filho, Edward Cullen, um homem que parece nunca envelhecer nem amadurecer.

No entanto, Bella e Edward se odeiam por motivos que já nem lembram mais.

Com Bella assumindo o cargo de presidente da empresa que pertence a sua familia, Edward não se conforma, e vai ser capaz de tudo para tirar Isabella de seu caminho. Ele só não esperava que no meio do caminho ele se tornaria sua própria vítima...

**Observações:**

* Narrado em primeira pessoa, principalmente pela Bella.

* Vou tentar postar sempre que puder, e já tenho quatro capítulos prontos.

* Eu ou muito levada pelos outros, ou seja, por favor, comentem para eu saber se continuo ou não. Acreditem em mim, se não me disserem se ta legal ou não, eu vou desistir sem pensar duas vezes... Não é ameaça, é só que fico sem vontade de escrever... =/

* * *

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo I – Presidência.**

**Bella's POV.**

Essa definitivamente não era a primeira nem a ultima vez que eu implorava pelo poder de matar alguém com os pensamentos, mesmo que fosse apenas uma pessoa. Aliás, existia apenas um homem nesse mundo que me faria acreditar que alguns anos encarcerada seriam melhores que aturar a presença dele. Existia apenas um homem nesse mundo que me fazia pipocar de raiva, que me fazia querer gritar e pensar nos piores tipos de tortura que minha mente conseguia imaginar. Eu só queria eliminar Edward Cullen da face da Terra.

O que me deixava mais indignada era o fato de saber que eu seria perseguida e brutalmente assassinada pela população feminina dos Estados Unidos, no entanto, os homens com certeza me defenderiam e me tratariam como heroína.

O fato era que eu nem sequer deveria está tendo aqueles tipos de pensamentos. Não quando Edward Cullen era o objeto torturado dos meus sonhos, pois ele não era nada mais que o filho mimado do meu chefe. Ou seja, daqui há quatros meses com a inauguração da nova filial em Seattle, ele seria meu novo chefe, pois o pai dele comandaria a presidência da filial de lá, e ele seria o novo presidente da corporação de Nova York.

Eu, Isabella insignificante Swan, era a administradora financeira das empresas _Benstin's, _no entanto, a pedido do meu atual chefe, também administrava a parte de produção da empresa, uma vez que o responsável por aquele setor mais se preocupava em fazer poses para revistas e descobrir o novo detalhe que planejam colocar na Ferrari ou qualquer tipo de carro importado. Mas eu sabia que minha competência não seria o suficiente para fazer Carlisle Cullen e seus assessores desistirem de passar a presidência da empresa de Nova York para Edward, uma vez que ele seria o grande herdeiro de todo aquele império e até seria bom que começasse a usufruir de seu futuro fardo.

E então só existia uma conclusão para minha vida quando Carlisle deixasse a presidência. Eu iria morrer. Morrer pois Edward Cullen seria meu novo chefe. E eu tinha a absoluta certeza que meu sentimento por ele era mais que recíproco.

Me ódio por Edward foi desenvolvido durante a faculdade, após uma séria briga onde eu sai muito machucada. Tudo que eu pensava em fazer, depois que brigamos, era em seguir em frente e ter uma carreira melhor que ele esperava que eu tivesse. Eu tentava superar ele de todos o jeitos possíveis.

Eu pensei que ganhei a guerra quando o fiz reprovar por um semestre na faculdade, e fiquei mais confiante quando me chamaram para trabalhar na empresa da família dele. No entanto, os seis meses que eu consegui ficar a frente dele não serviram para nada, no mesmo dia que fui nomeada como administradora financeira da empresa de Carlisle Cullen, Edward foi nomeado administrador produtivo, o que significava que além de trabalharmos no mesmo prédio, nós sempre teríamos que está em contato.

E agora ali estava eu, na sala de reuniões do ultimo andar do prédio de administração da empresa dos Cullens, assistindo meu adorável chefe contar a emocionante história da Bestin's até o momento em que a filial em Seattle seria aberta e o império cresceria mais que seu criador imaginara.

- E após toda a nossa trajetória, todas as noites em que todos nós aqui presentes ficamos acordados pensando em soluções ou inovações para a nossa querida ''casa'', eu tenho o orgulho de dizer que o nosso nome está cada vez mais presente nas ruas dos EUA. Também tenho o prazer de voz dizer meus amigos, que por necessidade de responder adequadamente ao nosso mercador consumidor, a nossa filial em Seattle é mais que real, e por conta disso nós precisaremos nomear o nosso novo grupo de administração, os que vão comigo e os que assumirão novos postos aqui.

E era isso. Eu estava aqui esperando o anunciou da minha sentença de morte. Sim, pois eu tinha certeza de que se me mandassem para Seattle eu morreria de raiva por causa da chuva, e de saudade de Nova York e meus amigos. Mas também sabia que morreria caso Carlisle me deixasse a mercê de Edward.

- Bella, ou você se acalma, ou eu teria que pedir licença para tirar você daqui e te dar um calmante – Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto apertava minha mão que estava sob a mesa de vidro.

- Deixa ela Jasper, ela sabe que logo eu serei o novo chefe, e ela estará correndo perigo aqui pois não vai mais ter o grande protetor.

- Cala a boca, Edward – Eu e Jasper sussurramos.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos e fez uma careta para mim antes de voltar a atenção para Carlisle. A distribuição de lugares a grande mesa era exatamente igual à de sempre hoje. Edward sentado ao lado direito da cabeceira de seu pai, logo depois estava eu, e bem ao meu lado estava Jasper. Do outro lado de Carlisle, quem sentava era Esme, que sempre estava envolvida em nossas reuniões, a minha frente estava Félix Mersone, um polonês e assessor de Carlisle, ao lado dele, e se misturando nos resto da fila, estavam outras pessoas que eu nem conseguia enxergar os rostos.

Ao fundo eu escutava Carlisle parabenizar as pessoas que estava promovendo, e anunciando quem iria com ele administrar o novo complexo em Seattle. Aquilo realmente não poderia ser menos interessante para mim. Aliás, eu assumia um dos cargos mais desejados do mundo, eu tinha alcançado o ponto alto da minha carreira e nem tinha vinte e nove anos ainda, no entanto eu ainda tinha o desejo de ser promovida a vice-presidente ou quem sabe presidente.

Sabia que o momento que realmente me interessava só aconteceria no final, daqui há quarenta ou noventa minutos, depois que todos os nomes fossem ditos. O único momento que me permiti prestar um pouco de atenção foi quando o nome de Jasper foi citado.

Eu de repente senti medo e meu corpo todo congelou enquanto Carlisle não terminava de falar o que tinha para dizer em relação a ele. Jasper era meu melhor amigo naquela empresa, ele trabalhava no setor jurídico, e eu era a melhor a amiga da esposa dele. Ou seja, se Jasper fosse mandado para Seattle, eu perderia duas pessoas que eram realmente importantes pra mim.

Mas meu corpo logo se livrou da tensão, Carlisle apenas disse que ele teria que se acostumar com as conexões entre Seattle e Nova York enquanto alguém não fosse encontrado para assumir o papel de advogado representante do complexo que se firmaria no estado de Washington.

- E bom, agora chegamos a parte em que muitos de nós estávamos esperando – Carlisle anunciou me fazendo voltar ao mundo real. Os olhos verdes dele encontram com os meus por um breve segundo, mas foi tempo o suficiente para que ele me sorrisse de uma maneira estranha.

Eu vi Edward se ajeitar na cadeira dele, arrumando seu terno e passando a mão em seus cabelos bagunçados.

Por mais que eu odiasse aquele homem com cada fibra do meu corpo, eu tinha que admitir que não era fácil dizer não para ele. Caramba, eu até hoje me perguntava o que eu tinha em mente quando o recusei durante o período na faculdade.

Edward era um homem sexy sem nem ao menos se preocupar em ser. Ele já havia nascido com a beleza da família, e ainda havia ido estudar na Inglaterra durante grande parte de sua vida, o que o fizera ter um sotaque absurdamente sedutor. Toda vez que ele falava era impossível não prestar atenção ao movimento engraçado e interessante de seus lábios.

- A família Cullen tem a tradicional idéia de que apenas aquele que é filho mais velho, e de preferência homem, tem o direito de comandar os negócios da família. Era assim desde que as lembranças de meu avô o permitiam me contar. Há mais de duas gerações minha família segue essa política, entregando o cargo de presidente para o filho homem. Eu discordo deles, tenho contato com mulheres perfeitas e muito eficientes que se enquadrariam no cargo de presidente da minha empresa. Minha esposa, por exemplo, ela é a pessoa que eu mais confiaria para entregar este cargo, mas como nenhum de nós está de disposto a ficar longe do outro, não vou fazer isso. Minha filha, Rosalie, também se sairia muito bem no papel de presidente dessa empresa, isso é, se ela estivesse interessada em administrar algo que não estivesse envolvido com o estranho mundo da moda. E então vem meu filho Edward, o personagem perfeito para meu antecessores nos cargos de nomear o futuro presidente. Mas eu não farei isso, não porque não confio em meu filho, eu só não acredito que ele esteja preparado para assumir essa responsabilidade, e é por conta disso que estou nomeando Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como o vice-presidente do complexo da Bestin's aqui em Nova York.

Todos na sala ficaram paralisados.

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio.

Todos na sala tinham uma expressão surpresa e apreensiva no rosto.

Mas o pior de todos era Edward, que olhava para Carlisle e Esme com uma expressão sem sentimentos, mas eu podia sentir seu corpo queimando por dentro. Ele estava prestes a colocar suas idéias para fora.

Eu, por outro lado, e mesmo sem saber quem seria o sortudo a ser o novo chefe de Edward sem ser o pai dele, estava animada e feliz. Eu estava até sorrindo. Tentando controlar-me para não gargalhar.

- E quem vai ficar no cargo da presidência? – Mike Newton, um dos responsáveis pela fiscalização do desenvolvimento produtivo nas fábricas, perguntou parecendo não se reocupar em ser intrometido.

- Eu estava chegando a esse ponto – Carlisle respondeu.

Meu chefe mais uma vez olhou para mim, mas logo depois voltou sua atenção para Esme. Ela, por sua vez, levantou-se e ficou ao lado de Carlisle.

Esme era uma mulher que eu admirava muito mais que eu poderia expressar em palavras. Ela era a mulher que eu queria ser quando ''crescesse''. Quero dizer, mesmo tendo uma família conhecida e cheia de atenção da mídia, ela sabia ser elegante, mãe, esposa e executiva. Eu queria tanto ter uma família e meu trabalho, exatamente como ela.

- Como eu pretendia continuar – Carlisle falou – O cargo de presidência é algo cobiçado e cheio de responsabilidades. A pessoa que embarca nesse cargo pensa primeiramente em quão bom isso pode ser, e para ser sincero, sim, nós presidente temos nossos benefícios mais ampliados que os dos outros, no entanto, a responsabilidade e a visão de problemas é bem maior. O presidente, além de ter o fardo de carregar todos os problemas, ainda tem que está preparado para ser duro quando necessário, tem que está preparado para viajar para qualquer que seja o lugar que precise de sua presença, tem que está disposto a ser o presidente. E foi pensando em todas as coisas que eu já passei desde que meu pai me nomeou como seu sucessor, que eu decidi que Edward assumiria esse cargo quando eu encontrasse nele o que meu pai encontrou em mim, ou pelo contrário eu teria acabado com o império da minha família. Mas felizmente, eu encontrei uma pessoa mais que perfeita para me suceder aqui em Nova York, e eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa sofrerá um impacto grande, mas não tanto quanto o que uma outra pessoa assumiria.

- Meu marido me deu o prazer de anunciar que – Esme parou um segundo sua fala para respirar fundo – Isabella Marie Swan será a nossa nova presidente do complexo Bestin's em Nova York.

Eu estava esperando que a equipe de produção de qualquer que fosse o programa de pegadinhas saísse de trás de qualquer que fosse o lugar de onde eles estavam, olhei para as portas atrás de alguém gritando '' Te pegamos'', e até procurei encontrar alguma coisa divertida no semblante de Edward.

Mas foi então que eu percebi que as palavras de Esme não poderiam ser mais sérias e verdadeiras como o brilho nos olhos dela e de Carlisle.

Não existia emoção reinando em meu corpo naquele momento. Era simplesmente uma mistura de tudo o que uma pessoa pode sentir em um momento como aquele. Felicidade correndo cada fibra do meu corpo. Satisfação borbulhando no meu sangue. Orgulho fazendo meus olhos se encherem de lágrima. Tensão e medo eram quase imperceptíveis em relação a tudo o que eu sentia.

- Oh meu Deus – Foi a primeira coisa que consegui pronunciar – Sr. e Sra. Cullen, eu realmente não tenho palavras para dizer nesse momento. É uma grande surpresa para mim.

- Primeiro, minha querida, você não deveria ficar surpresa, com toda a sua competência cuidando da administração produtiva e financeira de nossa empresa, não é mais que previsível que você seria a nossa a escolha. E você sabe que essa é a ultima vez que me chamou de senhora Cullen, não?

Meus olhos ficaram embaçados por um momento muito rápido, e então me levantei de onde estava e contornei o espaço que a cadeira de Edward ocupava, com a intenção de abraçar Carlisle e Esme, ao mesmo tempo se fosse possível.

- Obrigada – Murmurei baixinho quando Esme me apertou forte.

- Eu e Carlisle que agradecemos – Esme falou alto demais.

Carlisle me deu tapinhas na costa ao invés de abraçar. E Edward, que de repente estava de pé, murmurou algo que eu jamais iria conseguir entender, e depois saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

.

.

.

**Edward's POV.**

Eu realmente queria morrer naquele exato minuto.

Melhor, queria que Isabella Swan morresse naquele minuto, assim ela nem sequer teria a chance de experimentar o conforto da cadeira da sala da presidência, ela nem sequer teria a chance de me dar uma ordem sendo a minha chefa.

O que diabos meu pai tinha em mente quando a nomeou como sua sucessora ainda era um mistério para mim, assim como a minha atitude para reverter aquela decisão.

Eu jamais aceitaria que aquela mulher tivesse o prazer de mandar em mim, e para isso eu teria que fazer algo, ou então acabaria decidindo por eliminar ela da face da Terra, ou isso aconteceria comigo.

Isabella Swan me odiava com cada fibra do seu corpo sexy e que muitas vezes me deixava louco. Era realmente uma pena que aquela mulher tivesse um ego tão mais brilhante que sua beleza.

- O que você vai fazer? – Emmet perguntou assim que o bartender saiu para buscar minha quinta dose de tequila.

- Se assassinato não fosse um crime, Bella já estaria morta há muito tempo.

- Para de falar besteira Edward. Bella é uma ótima pessoa, e tanto você como eu sabemos que ela é a pessoa perfeita para assumir a presidência. Aliás, ela cuidava do departamento dela e do seu, além de ficar sendo sua babá.

- Qual é Emmet? Vai ficar defendendo ela também? – Perguntei irritado quando minha bebida chegou.

- Só estou falando a verdade, Edward. Pare e pense um pouco, você acha mesmo que está preparado para ser presidente dos negócios da sua família? Eu sou seu amigo e é por isso que estou falando isso, cara. Você não faria nada bom assumindo o cargo que Bella está assumindo, aliás, você nem sequer fazia sua parte no trabalho, ela era quem arrumava todas as besteiras que você fazia, e acima de tudo, é ela que está sempre ti livrando de qualquer que seja a encrenca, mesmo que seja no meio da madrugada...

Eu resolvi bloquear minha mente por um momento. Emmet falava como se sua voz fosse a energia que o mundo precisava para existir.

Eu sabia que boa parte do que falava era verdade. Por mais que eu odiasse Isabella, e por mais que ela me odiasse mais ainda, eu sabia que ela era minha heroína para qualquer tipo de 'eventualidade'' que acontecesse. Eu também sabia que ela era mais competente que eu, não por eu não ser um bom administrador, mas sim por eu ser uma pessoa que não dava atenção ao trabalho. Aliás, eu tinha ela para fazer as coisas pra mim, não?

Eu era um idiota.

Sim, um idiota sem futuro e que de agora em diante teria que ser o profissional perfeito para fazer meus pais acreditarem que eu seria um bom presidente, e então eu teria o meu cargo. Mas eu sabia que não bastaria ser o melhor, eu teria que arrumar um jeito de tirar Isabella da presidência, não existiria maneiras de eu a fazer parecer incompetente. Eu tinha que fazer ela desistir.

- O que a faria desistir? – Perguntei em voz alta na esperança de ganhar alguma ajuda de Emmet.

- James – Emmet falou.

Olhei para ele tentando encontrar algum sentindo na resposta que ele me deu, e foi só então que percebi que Emmet estava olhando para alguém atrás de mim.

- O que? Eu tenho tanto direito de está aqui quanto você, Emmet – James respondeu me fazendo virar para encontrar a figura dele.

- E onde esta o pequeno Batman? – Emmet perguntou.

- Com a minha mãe, até segunda de manhã – James respondeu fazendo um sinal para que o trouxessem uma bebida – Ou seja, um fim de semana inteiro para fazer o que eu bem entender.

James era um dos meus melhores amigos, mas era tão raro sair com ele quanto ver uma estrela cadente no céu de Nova York. Com o emprego que ele acabava de voltar, e cuidando de Davis, o filho de dois anos de idade dele, meu amigo não tinha tempo nem para trabalhar, uma vez que a mãe de Davis morreu duas horas depois do parto.

- E então, me fale como está sendo voltar ao trabalho depois de um ano parado? – Emmet perguntou parecendo não muito interessado.

E então começou todo um discurso sobre o lado positivo e negativo de ser pai solteiro. James definitivamente não era mais o cara que eu conheci durante a faculdade. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse acabar se tornando um pai tão coruja quanto ele era. Para ser sincero eu me vi até com um pouco de inveja enquanto ele relatava as coisas boas de ter uma criança na vida, por exemplo, todo lugar que ele tinha mulheres olhando para ele por causa de Davis. Se fosse assim eu também queria ser pai solteiro.

- E você Edward? Já me contaram que seus pais passaram a presidência para a Swan – James provocou.

- Cala a boca James – Respondi irritado – E ver se não se anima muito com as minhas desgraças. A Swan não vai ficar muito tempo naquela sala.

- Ele está pensando em matar ela, ou fazer algo do tipo – Emmet brincou bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja.

- Você quer saber a verdade Edward? – James falou sarcasticamente. – A Swan é mulher, e toda mulher sonha em construir uma família e ter filhos. Olhe por exemplo Maria, quando nos casamos ela diminui a carga horário de trabalho dela, e quando descobrimos que estava grávida ela simplesmente largou o trabalho. Ou seja, você só precisa esperar que a Swan case ou tenha filhos, e então ela vai desistir da presidência e vai entregar tudo em suas mãos.

Isabella Swan casar. Essa era a nossa brincadeira particular. Tanto eu quanto James acreditávamos que ela acabaria sozinha, morreria na casa dela e seria encontrada anos depois. Ela jamais casaria. E Bella era responsável demais para se envolver com um cara e acabar engravidando.

- James, cala a... – Eu iria mandar ele e Emmet para o inferno naquele exato momento, mas foi então que eu percebi o quão ricas eram as palavras dele.

Era isso. Isabella Swan não sairia da presidência por ser incompetente, pois isso era praticamente impossível.

Mas Isabella Swan sairia da presidência, nem que eu tivesse que pagar milhões para alguém a fazer engravidar. Ela com certeza desistiria de tudo para cuidar de um bebê, aliás, ela adorava crianças. Eu só tinha que arrumar alguém que ela não conseguisse resistir. Ou teria que levar ela até Las Vegas e a fazer ficar tão bêbada que nem perceberia que estava casando ou transando com alguém desconhecido.

- O que significa esse sorriso maléfico no seu rosto meu caro Edward? – Emmet perguntou.

- Você acabou de me dar uma idéia fantástica James.

- E que idéia seria essa? – Emmet e James perguntaram em uníssono.

- Isabella Swan será mamãe – Respondi já criando a imagem dela com um bebê nos braços.


	2. Noite de Natal

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo II – Noite de Natal.**

**Bella's POV**

**Quatro semanas depois...**

Existiam momentos que me perguntava o que eu estava fazendo da minha vida.

Em uma cidade escondida no oeste do estado de Washington, á quatro horas de carros de Seattle, eu cresci não tendo contato com o luxo das coisas do mundo a fora. Meu pai não passava de um chefe de policia da cidade mais pacata do mundo, e minha mãe era a professora do jardim de infância. Eu havia sido criada da maneira mais simples possível, em uma casa de dois andares e com apenas um banheiro no andar de cima para dividir com meus pais. Também havia trabalhado em dois empregos para guardar dinheiro e poder entrar na faculdade que eu queria, e ainda me privei de várias coisas que pareciam simples apenas para continuar cursando a faculdade sem ter problemas financeiros.

Foi por isso que eu abracei com toda a minha força e determinação as chances que Carlisle me dava. Eu havia começado a estagiar na empresa dele assim que o sexto período começou, e quando eu me formei um ano e meio depois de o conhecer, eu já tinha um emprego garantido na Bestin's, com promessas de crescimento na minha carreira.

Eu nunca acreditei que eu fosse ser capaz de pelo menos passar do cargo de assistente.

E agora ali estava eu, com meu nome sendo anunciado como presidente da Bestin's, a empresa que mais vinha crescendo no ramo de eletrônicos nos últimos anos. Eu estava no topo, no lugar que eu jamais pensei chegar.

Meu salário apenas como administradora financeira já era alto suficiente para que eu tivesse uma grande quantia de dinheiro no banco, e ainda podia usufruir da luxuria de morar em uma _Brownstone*_ de frente ao Central Park.

Eu não poderia está mais realizada. Poderia morrer agora e eu estaria feliz. Meus pais estavam orgulhosos e até planejavam fazer uma grande festa quando eu os visitasse. Minha mãe dissera que convenceria meu pai a vir até Nova York para me visitar. E meu pai perguntou por que eu não assumia a presidência do complexo que se instalava em Seattle, onde eu ficaria a quatro horas de casa.

Foi difícil convencê-lo de que a empresa que ficaria em Seattle era uma inovação para a Bestin's. A fábrica que ficaria por lá, começaríamos a produzir eletrodomésticos, e Carlisle gostaria de gerir aquilo ao poder dele, uma vez que aquela idéia pertencia a Esme.

Também precisei de muito tempo para explicar que não iria passar natal com eles em Forks, o que não era nenhuma novidade, pois o natal desse ano eu passaria de novo na luxuosa mansão de inverno dos Cullen, com direito a companhia de todos os meus amigos ao som de uma banda que tocaria boas músicas.

A casa não tinha descrição. Não seria exagero compará-la a um castelo. Tinha três andares, vinte e seis quartos só no segundo andar, um salão de festa que foi palco dos casamentos de Alice com Jasper e Rosalie com Emmet, uma cozinha que eu simplesmente era apaixonada, uma biblioteca cheia de livros a espera de minha leitura, e uma escadaria em espiral que eu era completamente apaixonada.

Aquele era o tipo de casa que eu gostaria de ter daqui há dez ou vinte anos, com todos os quartos ocupados por meus filhos biológicos e os que eu pretendia adotar, fora meus pais que eu traria para morar comigo.

Eu costumava dividir o quarto com Rosalie, quando vínhamos para cá na época do natal, mas esse ano ela estava casada com Emmet, e eu não estava a fim de assistir os dois fazendo seja lá o que fazem no quarto deles. Então este ano estava ficando no único quarto vazio do terceiro andar, bem em frente ao quarto do meu querido e encantador melhor amigo, Edward.

Edward. Só pensar naquele nome meu corpo tinha uma reação diferente a qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu estava confusa sobre ele, naquele momento. Confusa porque eu sentia que algo estava acontecendo, uma vez que em quatro semanas ele não havia aprontado nada pra me irritar, o que era um grande milagre.

A festa de natal na casa dos Cullen sempre começava às oito horas da noite. A neve que caia do lado de fora, escondendo os jardins mais bonitos que eu já vira na vida. A casa tinha uma decoração quente e gostosa, que ao mesmo tempo de dar a idéia de luxo, transparecia a simplicidade e o conforto.

Eu havia começado a me arrumar no mesmo minuto que Alice dissera que sairia para tomar banho. Havia esquecido completamente que Alice e eu tínhamos noções de tempo bem diferentes, e por conta disso antes que o relógio marcasse sete e meia eu já estava completamente arrumada.

Naquela noite eu usava um vestido longo azul anil. Ele era justo até abaixo dos meus seios, e logo se soltava até os pés. Tinha um decote tímido e não tinha alças. Eu gostei da aparência alta que me dava, e ainda me livrava de saltos que eu odiava usar. Usava uma pulseira de cristais, uma gargantilha e brincos do mesmo conjunto, e os cabelos soltos, tendo apenas algumas mexas presas atrás.

Eu estava me sentindo confortável. Não sentia que iria roubar os olhares como Rosalie costumava fazer, e muito menos iria conseguir me sentir do mesmo nível que as pessoas de alta classe que estariam na festa, mas eu estava feliz com o meu resultado final.

Fiquei até sete e quarenta no meu quarto, olhando pela janela o show que a neve fazia ao cair. Mas já não agüentava mais esperar, precisava descer e me sentir um pouco menos sufocada. Por conta disso abri a porta do meu quarto e fui em direção ao grande salão.

Para a minha sorte, ou azar, eu não era a única a ter me arrumado mais cedo. O salão já estava mais ou menos cheio de pessoas vestidas em elegantes trajes coloridos e elegantes.

A festa de natal que Esme costumava dar todos os finais de ano era muito conhecida. Vinham parentes distantes, sócios da empresa, amigos e vizinhos próximos. Eu já conhecia uma grande parte das pessoas que estariam presentes, mas tinha a absoluta certeza que passaria a noite segurando vela dos meus dois casais de amigos, na tentativa inútil de fugir das tentativas de Felix em ir parar na minha cama.

- Eu não acredito que você já está aqui – Falei quando vi Alice se sentando em uma mesa vazia.

- Aquele quarto estava me sufocando – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- E onde está Jasper? – Perguntei sentando ao lado dela.

- Ele terminou de se arrumar mais cedo e saiu com Emmet. Eu não sei não, os dois estavam falando algo sobre Edward e James hoje mais cedo. Sinto o cheiro de armação no ar.

- Ah, você também escutou? – A voz de Rosalie ecoou atrás de mim, e um minuto depois eu estava entre ela e Rosalie.

- Você sabe o que os meninos estão aprontando? – Alice perguntou se curvando na mesa para não falar alto.

- Não tenho idéia. Só sei dizer que Emmet está muito chateado com Edward, e pediu que eu ficasse de olhos grudados em você e Bella – Rosalie respondeu olhando ao nosso redor.

- Eles devem está preparando uma surpresa, só isso – Respondi – Mas de qualquer jeito, hoje eu não desgrudo de vocês duas por nada nesse mundo. Encontrei um bilhete de Felix na porta do meu quarto, e ele dizia que meu presente de natal só seria dado depois que fossemos pro quarto – Tremi imaginando a cena que ele colocou em minha mente com as palavras daquele bilhete.

- Belinha arrancando corações, não? – Alice brincou – É sério Bells, você deveria dar uma chance pra ele. O cara é todo bonito e gostosão, e ainda por cima tem uma propriedade na Grécia, e ele é louco por você.

- Ah não, se a Bella for dar uma chance para alguém, esse alguém tem que ser Riley, ele é fofo e até mandou flores no aniversario dela. E para ser bem sincera, antes de eu e Emmet começarmos a namorar, eu e ele dividimos uma experiência muito... ''inovadora'' durante uma viagem para Malibu.

- Ah, fala sério Rosalie. Eu não vou dormir com alguém que você já teve relações. Que nojo – Respondi fazendo uma careta – E além de tudo, dentro de três meses eu vou assumir o cargo de presidente, não vou ter tempo para ficar pensando em namorados e essas coisas.

- Mas você vai precisar. Já pensou chegar em casa de um dia estressante e encontrar um cara super gostoso na cama te oferecendo todos tipos de relaxamento que você quiser?

- Eu vou está tão cansada que provavelmente desmaiarei na escada.

- Ta vendo, você vai ter alguém para ti carregar – Respondeu Alice.

Eu desisti. Aquelas duas estavam dispostas a encontrar um namorado, ou futuro noivo pra mim. Eu já até imaginava o que se passava na cabeça de Alice, ela com certeza já tinha todos os preparativos do meu casamento prontos em sua mente, só faltava encontrar o noivo. Rosalie também estaria louca pelo meu casamento, assim ela teria um novo amigo para Emmet, e eu, Alice e ela poderíamos sair em casais e coisas do tipo.

Só poderia existir alguma coisa no nome da família Cullen. Esme e Rosalie sempre foram sonhadoras e apaixonadas pelo matrimonio. Alice, antes de casar com Jasper, era como eu, viciada em trabalho e nem pensava em casamento, mas foi só conhecer Jasper e se imaginar sendo a nova prima de Rosalie que tudo mudou. Eu agora estava sozinha em minha luta contra o casamento antes dos trinta.

A festa, em um piscar de olhos, já estava cheia. Crianças correndo para todos os lados. Pessoas indo e vindo bebendo o que quer que o garçons serviam. Alice e Rosalie já imaginando como seria o próximo natal, que na mente delas eu já estaria com meu noivo e elas com os filhos nos braços. E Emmet e Jasper, que já haviam se juntado a nós alguns minutos atrás.

- Ta Ok, Bella, não sai dessa mesa – Emmet respondeu quando cansou da insistente Rosalie que o chamava para dançar.

- É Bells, não sai dessa mesa, ao não ser que seja para ir ficar com meus tios. Ok? – Jasper perguntou cedendo a insistente Alice que queria o mesmo que Rosalie.

- Eu acho que tenho o direito de escolher o que faço – Respondi recebendo um olhar reprovador tanto de Alice e Rosalie como de Jasper e Emmet – Ta, vou ficar aqui.

E eu realmente fiquei. Olhando os casais dançarem as músicas que a banda tocava. Eu os olhava com inveja. Eu odiava dançar, mas as músicas de Frank Sinatra me deixavam com uma vontade de abraçar alguém e sair dançando no ritmo que a música mandava. A cena me lembrava meus pais, eles costumavam dançar secretamente durante a noite após arrumarem a louça do jantar.

Mas eu tinha que agradecer. Aparentemente a mesa que escolhemos ficar era escondida suficiente para que Felix não me achasse, assim como Edward, que eu tinha certeza que não perderia a oportunidade de me atazanar.

- As pessoas solteiras me dão pena – Escutei a voz de Edward atrás de mim no mesmo segundo que pensei nele. Qual é?

- Me deixa em paz, Edward – Respondi virando-me para encontrar a figura dele. Naquela noite ele estava mais bonito que o normal.

- Eu vim fazer uma boa ação e você me trata assim? – Ele respondeu parecendo chateado enquanto se sentava no antigo lugar de Rosalie.

- Boa ação? Não consigo imaginar isso vindo de você.

- Vim ti chamar pra dançar. Sei que você gosta de Frank Sinatra. E você sabe, hoje é véspera natal e as pessoas ficam boazinhas.

Eu o olhei com desconfiança.

Como ele sabia do que eu gostava ou não? Qual era o interesse dele em ser bonzinho comigo? Alguma coisa estava errada naquela história.

- Existem no mínimo, dez mulheres solteiras e sem companhia nessa festa. Por que ser bonzinho comigo? – Perguntei tentando encontrar a resposta no olhar dele.

- Você quer a verdade?

- Não Edward. Minta para mim, por favor – Respondi com impaciência fazendo ele rir.

- Você, infelizmente, vai ser minha chefa. Nós passaremos a trabalhar muito mais juntos do que antes, e eu realmente estou disposto a fazer meus deveres ao invés de deixá-los para você. Então pensei que estava na hora de deixarmos de lado nossa briga e começarmos de novo. O que você acha?

Apoiei minha costa no encosto da cadeira e tentei encontrar alguma razão para dizer não. Mas ele estava certo, precisávamos nos dar bem e fazer nossas vidas serem mais fáceis. Fora isso, no mesmo momento começou a tocar _Fly me to the moon, _e eu não consegui evitar.

- Apenas uma dança – Respondi me levantando.

- Não, enquanto tocarem as músicas do Frank – Edward respondeu pegando minha mão.

- Ele tem muitas músicas, e ainda nem tocaram metade. E você sabe que sua mãe mandou a banda tocar no mínimo umas vinte e músicas dele.

- Então dançaremos muito hoje – Edward respondeu quando chegamos a pista de dança.

Os braços de Edward logo estavam em minha cintura, e eu estava grudada ao corpo dele.

Edward me guiou, sorriu, e até sussurrou a letra da música. E repetiu isso durante todas as músicas que tocaram. E eu até tinha perdido a conta de quantas músicas já havíamos dançando, pois eu estava me divertindo enquanto dançava com Edward. Era estranho. E errado também.

- Você dança melhor que eu esperava – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido em um determinado momento.

- Você também está me surpreendendo – Respondi.

Eu não ganhei resposta.

Ele apenas me empurrou para longe, mas segurou minha mão, fazendo eu entender o passo que estava fazendo. De repente ele me puxou com força, e então eu me vi grudada em seu corpo, sentindo o hálito com perfume de vinho tinto. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso que eu conhecia muito bem, e seus olhos brilhavam. Eu estava tonta.

- Eu tenho um presente de natal para você – Edward sussurrou de repente, não permitindo que meus olhos desviassem dos seus.

- E o que seria? – Perguntei.

- Um amigo. Ele está muito interessado em você, mas ele é tímido demais. Prometi que ti levaria para dançar, depois nós dois iríamos beber algo e eu falaria dele para você, e então, se você gostasse dele, eu daria um sinal e ele viria. O que acha?

- Acho que isso tem algo de errado. Você não perderia sua noite para ajudar um amigo a ter algo comigo.

- Hoje é natal – Ele deu de ombros.

Dançar com Edward era mais fácil que eu imaginava. Ele sabia guiar e fazer eu não cair ou pisar em seus pés. E era até gostoso sentir o corpo dele me envolvendo tão perfeitamente. Eu sentia que aquilo me deixaria louca por muito tempo, e por conta disso decidi que nosso tempo dançando acabaria no exato minuto que aquela música acabasse.

E foi o que fiz.

.

.

.

Cinco e quinze da manhã.

Eu estava sozinha sentada em uma mesa assistindo os garçons passarem limpando as sujeiras das outras mesas. Uma grande parte das pessoas já haviam se retirado, e apenas alguns casais idosos estavam se aproveitando da banda que parecia nunca querer parar de tocar músicas que eu nem conhecia.

Eu estava morrendo de sono. Cansada e com os olhos mais fechados que abertos. Fora isso, meu nível de álcool estava consideravelmente mais elevado, e eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria voltar a meu quarto sem cair nas escadas.

Por que não ficar no meu quarto e dormir? Uma boa pergunta. Mas uns idiotas resolveram usar meu aposento como quarto de motel, e agora a cama que deveria ser minha estava sendo usada para uma maldita orgia.

Eu achei nojenta a cena, tanto que nem consegui ficar no mesmo andar.

A idéia que passava em minha mente era usar o quarto de um daqueles que estava no meu, mas para isso eu teria que sair de porta em porta. Ou eu poderia ir atrás de Esme e pedir para ela me encontrar outro quarto, mas essa opção estava descartada, eu não iria bater na porta do quarto dela a aquela hora.

Eu definitivamente deveria ter aceito a proposta do amigo de Edward, pelo menos eu teria um pouco de sexo e uma cama para dormir. Mas meu orgulho falou mais alto, e tudo o que eu fiz foi ameaçar Edward se caso algum amiguinho dele viesse pra cima de mim, ele iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

O que estava acontecendo. Era só pensar na pessoa e ela se materializava atrás de mim como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo nós nos falarmos?

- Estão fazendo uma orgia no meu quarto, e nem sequer me convidaram. Eu estava esperando a banda terminar de tocar para poder dormir em paz aqui – Respondi com o pouco de humor que ainda me restava.

- Você está acabada.

- E você descobriu o mundo.

- Hoje é um dia que eu tiro para ser bonzinho. Vem comigo, sua chata.

- Qual é Edward, me deixa em paz – Pedi.

Mas já era tarde. Ele me pegou no colo, e eu não consegui pensar em palavras para argumentar.

Meus olhos se fecharam quase instantaneamente. Bastou meu corpo se sentir um pouco confortável para que minha consciência que me mantinha acordada desaparecesse. Mas eu não podia dormir, não enquanto eu soubesse para onde Edward me levando. Com o sentimento existente entre nós dois, eu não me surpreenderia se ele me levasse para dormir na piscina, onde tudo estava coberto de neve.

- Você não se alimenta nada há quanto tempo? – Ele perguntou. Meus olhos focavam apenas em seu rosto embaçado, e eu não conseguia ter uma pista de onde estávamos indo.

- Eu me alimento muito bem – Respondi em um gemido.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu por um momento, e eu consegui vislumbrar uma chama passar em seus olhos.

- Você pesa muito menos que muitas das modelos que eu já carreguei, e olha que são muitas.

- Eu sei que são muitas, por acaso sou eu que cuido delas quando aparecem no escritório querendo falar com você.

- Claro, claro – Ele respondeu parecendo entediado.

Eu parei de olhar para ele. Meu corpo cansado não me permitia mais falar nem pensar direito. Eu só queria dormir. Mas eu não podia, até que soubesse onde estávamos indo.

- Para onde está me levando?

- Para o meu quarto – Ele respondeu deixando mais um sorriso estranho aparecer em seu rosto.

- Seu amiguinho não estará lá, não é? – Perguntei imaginando uma maneira de fugir daquela situação.

- Meu amiguinho foi embora ontem de noite quando você o recusou.

- Mas estava caindo uma tempestade – Argumentei.

- E daí? – Edward respondeu.


	3. Na cama com o inimigo

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo III – Na cama com o inimigo.**

Eu estava quase cem por cento sóbria quando me vi deitada na cama de Edward vendo-o sem camisa e calça. Céus, ele estava usando apenas uma daquelas cuecas da _Calvin Klein_ que eu costumava ver nas revistas. Para falar a verdade eu via mais os corpos sarados dos modelos, mas a cueca acabava chamando a atenção no final das contas.

O que ele estava fazendo era um mistério para mim.

Edward não havia apenas me levado para o quarto. Ele retirou minhas jóias, soltou o meu pouco cabelo amarrado, tirou meus sapatos, e até me ajudou a me livrar do meu vestido, é claro, depois de esperar dez minutos enquanto eu lavava meu rosto e tentava recuperar um pouco da minha consciência.

Aquela noite tudo estava muito estranho, pois eu realmente não me importei com a intimidade que estávamos dividindo. Ele havia, praticamente, me despido, e eu nem reclamei. Deveria está mesmo cansada.

Eu assisti como ele desligou as luzes, deixando apenas um abajur ligado, e fez o caminho até o ouro lado da cama, e confesso que fiquei surpresa quando ele deitou por baixo dos cobertores que eu usava, e simplesmente se acomodou.

Como no mundo eu dormiria com um homem como ele ao meu lado? Nem a maior exaustão do mundo seria capaz de me fazer ficar desligada sobre o que estava acontecendo. Meus olhos simplesmente se pregaram nas costas dele, e eu me encontrei conferindo os poucos sinais que tinham ali.

- O que você tanto olha? – Edward perguntou virando-se para ficar de frente para mim.

- Estava pensando – Respondi.

- Em como sou lindo e o quanto você deseja me odiar um pouco menos para poder se satisfazer? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso que eu odiava – Sinto muito Bella, mas esse corpinho aqui não é para você.

- Como se eu quisesse. Mas você ta certo, esse seu corpinho é muito pouco pra mim. Já dormi com homens melhores que você, e só porque estou há um tempo sem me dar ao luxo de ter um relacionamento, não significa que eu vou me rebaixar tanto ao ponto de desejar você.

- Ah meu bem – Ele falou parecendo um pouco mexido com minhas palavras – Eu sou muito melhor que todos os homens que você já dormiu em toda a sua vida.

- Só olhando eu consigo deduzir que você jamais seria tão bem dotado como os homens que eu já dormi.

- Se eu não fosse tão bem dotado, as amiguinhas da minha irmã não a deixariam louca como costumam fazer – Ele respondeu se apoiando em seu braço esquerdo a fim de parecer mais alto que eu.

- As amiguinhas da sua irmã são todas modelos. E você sabe, modelos são pequenas, elas também têm que se contentar com pouco, então você serve para elas – Respondi, sabendo que minhas palavras deveriam ser tão mentirosas quanto ao fato de eu não desejar descobrir o que tanto as mulheres viam nele.

Eu juro que vi uma chama de raiva passar pelos olhos verdes de Edward. A boca dele se abriu e fechou rapidamente quando finalmente minhas palavras ganharam maior impacto. O corpo dele tremeu por um momento, e eu tive que morder meu lábio inferior com muita força para evitar um sorriso.

E então, muito rapidamente, a mão de Edward pegou a minha e ele me olhou esquisitamente.

- Você vai ver o quão está enganada.

Eu não demorei nem dois segundos para descobrir o significado daquelas palavras.

Talvez eu não fosse a única a está com um pouco de álcool no sangue.

Edward era mais louco que eu poderia imaginar. Com apenas palavras misteriosas ele me avisara que estava me provando que o melhor amigo dele era muito mais interessante que eu fazia parecer. Ele simplesmente havia colocado minha mão em cima do ''amigão'' dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei sem lutar contra a pressão que a mão de Edward fazia sobre a minha que ainda estava naquela parte dele.

- O que você diria agora? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Eu realmente estava sem palavras. Nem pensando eu estava. Tudo que existia no mundo era algo chamado tensão.

Uma tensão louca que esquentava meu corpo e minha mente e tudo o que me pertencia. Caramba, não bastava o fato de eu está há um ano sem ninguém, Edward tinha que aumentar a minha necessidade de estar com um homem. Ele tinha que lembrar o quão excitante poderia ser um bom sexo.

- Sem palavras, não é meu bem? – Ele sussurrou sorrindo torto.

- Edward... Por favor – Eu gemi sem realmente querer simplesmente me virar e dormir.

- Por favor o que? Você gostou, não foi Bella?

- Você é um idiota – Falei descobrindo que minha voz não era mais que um sussurro.

- E você é uma mulher que está desesperada.

- Eu te odeio – Sussurrei quando finalmente consegui recuperar o controle do meu corpo e tirei minha mão de onde Edward a colocara.

- Eu também, meu bem – Ele respondeu com um olhar muito estranho enquanto se debruçava sobre mim – E sabe de uma coisa?

- O que? – Murmurei ainda mais baixo.

Edward fechou os olhos e se aproximou de mim.

- Nosso ódio vai fazer as coisas serem mais fáceis depois – Ele respondeu aumentando a intensidade do seu sorriso torto.

- Depois?

- Vai ter sido apenas sexo, para nós dois – Ele respondeu.

Eu realmente não tive chance de responder. Não que eu fosse responder negativamente, é claro. No segundo seguinte em que as palavras deles saíram de sua boca, eu senti a respiração de Edward esquentar a região do meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que ele me puxava para que nossos corpos ficassem grudados.

Uma parte de mim dizia que era muita loucura, hipocrisia, idiotice e que eu me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida, mas essa parte de mim parecia apenas a parte insana do meu cérebro.

Eu nunca havia experimentado um sexo quando bêbada, e acho que aquela era minha chance. É Bella se for para fazer idiotice, pelo menos faz direito.

Deixando que meu corpo fizesse todo o trabalho, eu coloquei minha mão direita na costa de Edward, enquanto a esquerda se perdia no cabelo bagunçado e sedoso dele. Os toques de Edward me deixavam quente, e eu sentia que estava cada vez mais provocada por ele. A minha calcinha realmente estava quase encharcada quando uma das mãos dele passou por baixo do cós.

Ele me colocou em cima dele e eu tive a chance de provocar também. Minha boca estava pressionada em seu pescoço, e ele me guiava para que eu encontrasse seus lábios. E foi o que fiz dois segundos depois.

As mãos de Edward continuavam me apertando, ele estava cada vez mais próximo de onde eu queria, e a minha calcinha não estava mais no lugar.

- Você está louquinha por mim, Swan – Ele sussurrou ainda com nossos lábios grudados. A mão dele estava em contanto com a parte que ansiava pelo amiguinho dele – Você está toda molhada.

- Apenas cala a boca Edward – Eu mandei – E faz o que você quer fazer enquanto tem chance.

A resposta que eu recebi me assustou.

Ele me colocou deitada ao lado dele, e retirou o lençol que ainda nos cobria. Seu olhar vagou por todo o meu corpo quase desnudo, e depois sua atenção se prendeu em meus seios, a única parte de mim um pouco coberta.

No segundo seguinte eu já estava completamente nua. E logo em seguida Edward estava com uma mão segurando meu seio esquerdo, enquanto sua boca estava em me outro seio. Ele estava me deixando louca.

Eu não tive escolha ao não ser não permitir que ele continuasse aquilo. Era tão bom que eu escutava gemidos escaparem pela minha garganta. Meu quadril também se movia, ele queria um pouco de atenção também.

A boca de Edward logo passou para meu outro seio, e sua mão voltou a provocar minha parte molhada que ansiava por ele.

- Você me quer, não é? – Ele provou enquanto sua boca fazia um caminho até meus lábios.

- Muito – Foi tudo o que consegui responder antes que ele me calasse com um beijo de tirar o pouco ar que eu tinha.

Ele ainda estava de cueca, e sua mão me provocava muito, assim como o fato de seu amiguinho está dando sinais de querer entrar na brincadeira. Minha mão passou por baixo do cós da Calvin Klein dele, e eu senti o corpo de Edward tremer quando eu toquei no amigo dele.

- Você está provocando – Ele falou.

- Vale à pena.

Eu mesma tirei a única peça de roupa que ele usava, e ainda recebi um pouco de sua ajuda.

Sabia que agora viria o que eu mais esperava, e veio.

Edward era realmente bem dotado. Ele se encaixou dentro de mim tão perfeitamente que eu não conseguia nem falar.

Minhas pernas abraçaram as coxas dele, e eu senti a respiração de Edward em minha nuca, provocando choques em todo o meu corpo. Ele se movia de uma maneira que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Era diferente e me deixava com mais vontade de aquilo continuar eternamente.

- Grita por mim, Bella – Ele pediu mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Edward – Murmurei.

- Você quer que eu vá mais longe, meu bem?

- Se isso fosse possível, mas pelo tempo que estou sem transar, o seu amiguinho já ta dando para matar um pouco da vontade – Provoquei enquanto meu rosto se escondia no pescoço dele.

Edward me apertou de uma maneira que eu jamais esqueceria. As mãos dele me seguravam firme e pareciam soltar chamas de fogo por todo o meu corpo. Ele estava sendo cada vez mais satisfatório, e eu sentia que estava muito perto de ter um orgasmo.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Ai está o terceiro capitulo, que é apenas o começo da relação maluca que esses dois vão ter.

Bom, até domingo, ou segunda...

**DeniseBelle26:** O Edward ta querendo apenas tirar a Bella do caminho dele, só que ele vai acabar fazendo exatamente o contrário...

Comentem please.


	4. Probleminha

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo IV – Probleminha.**

**Bella's POV.**

Eu estava perfeitamente confortável no calor do corpo de quem estava ao meu lado.

Meus olhos fechados e com muita preguiça de se abrirem, estavam me privando de qualquer que fosse o cenário ao meu redor. Minha respiração nunca estivera tão regular, e o perfume que eu sentia constatava a noite excitante que eu tivera. Meu corpo estava quente, e descoberto por qualquer coisa que não fosse o corpo masculino que me abraçava.

E minha mente. Minha mente estava se recusando a lembrar quem era a pessoa que eu havia transado durante todo o resto da manhã de natal. Eu também sentia uma tremenda dor de cabeça, mas sabia que ela pioraria quando eu acordasse.

- Edward? – Alguém perguntou ao longe, e logo em seguida houve três batidas.

Não houve resposta. No entanto eu acordei.

Um pouco tonta e com uma pontada na cabeça, percebi que o homem que estava me aquecendo não era ninguém mais que Edward.

- Edward? Se você não abrir essa porta eu mesma vou fazer isso – Ameaçou a voz feminina, mas eu não conseguia reconhecer a dona da voz – Vou contar até vinte e cinco, e eu chamarei Emmet para abrir.

E então eu constatei que só poderia ser Rose. Primeiro porque ela era a única pessoa que ameaçava contar até vinte e cinco antes de fazer algo, segundo porque ela era a única pessoa que chamaria Emmet em uma situação que envolvia quebrar a porta do quarto de Edward.

- Um... – Ela começou e eu finalmente notei o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Eu estava na cama de Edward. Eu e ele pelados, com provas mais que suficientes para constatar o sexo que tivemos. E tanto Rosalie como o resto do mundo sabiam o quanto eu o odiava, e o quanto eu já falara mal das mulheres que haviam se dado para ele. Eu sabia que seria no mínimo brutalmente assassinada por Rosalie e Alice caso elas descobrissem o que eu fizera com Edward logo após a festa.

Meus olhos vaguearam o quarto rapidamente. Eu encontrei mina lingerie e meu vestido, e os peguei pendurando-os em meu braço. Também peguei minha sandália e minhas jóias, e só então me dei ao trabalho de ir tentar acordar Edward.

- Acorda – Falei dando tapas no rosto dele.

- Hum – Ele murmurou abrindo um pouco de seus olhos.

- Droga Edward, acorda – Eu mandei em um sussurro baixo.

- O que? Bella? O que aconteceu?

- Quinze – Rosalie falou alto do outro lado da porta – Edward acorda.

- Eu fiz a besteira de dormir com você, Rosalie está do lado de fora de seu quarto, ameaçando chamar Emmet para derrubar a porta. Eu realmente não quero que me encontrem aqui, então, por favor, faz ela ir embora para que eu possa voltar para meu quarto.

Minha explicação rápida pareceu ser o suficiente para acordar Edward. Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou todo o meu corpo comprovando a veracidade das minhas palavras. Em seguida, ele olhou para si mesmo, e gemeu alto, dando um sorriso estranho.

- Você abusou de mim Swan.

Rolei meus olhos impaciente, e corri para o banheiro escutando Rosalie declarar o número vinte e quarto.

- Edward, eu vou chamar Emmet – Ela ameaçou batendo com mais força na porta.

- Cala a boca Rosalie. Eu já estou indo – Edward respondeu levantando-se da cama.

Eu entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta, mas foi inevitável não me grudar na porta pra ouvir a conversa entre os irmãos Cullen.

Eu pude escutar a porta ser aberta, e até imaginei a expressão de Rosalie quando encontrou o irmão.

- Até que enfim – Ela falou nervosa.

- O que você quer? – Edward perguntou grosso.

- Primeiro, já são sete horas da noite, e você estava sumido, mamãe está preocupada e eu vim constatar minhas suspeitas de que você estaria aqui – Ela respondeu.

- Bom, você já sabe que estou aqui, agora me deixa em paz, eu quero dormir – Ele respondeu.

- Ta, tanto faz. Segundo, eu vim saber se você tem alguma noticia da Bella. Ela sumiu e ninguém sabe de nada. O carro dela ainda está na garagem, as roupas dela estão no quarto, o celular e tudo mais...

- Não faço idéia de onde ela esteja – Edward respondeu cortando a fala de Rose.

- Você se importa em sair para nos ajudar a procurá-la? Emmet e Jasper já saíram e papai também...

- Rosalie. Eu realmente não me importo com a Swan. E se ela estiver lá fora – Ele parou por um minuto e eu escutei Rose gemer com raiva – Se ela estiver lá fora ela vai morrer congelada, e isso vai ser algo realmente bom para mim. Então não. Não vou sair do calor do meu quarto para ir atrás dela. Muito obrigado por me acordar e se preocupar comigo, e muita má sorte encontrando a Swan. Até mais.

A porta foi fechada com força logo em seguida. E Rosálie murmurou algo como um '' Você me paga, Edward''. E acredite, ela deveria está com muita raiva.

Fiquei no banheiro meio congelada onde estava. Apenas havia me virado para poder ver meu reflexo no espelho.

Eu estava horrível. Meu cabelo estava tão bagunçado que a idéia de raspar ele parecia bem tentadora. Meu pescoço tinha duas marcas vermelhas, assim como o meu colo. Meus lábios estavam avermelhados, e eu tinha marcas de insônia por baixo dos meus olhos, mesmo que eu já não me sentisse mais tão cansada.

Gemi alto quando aceitei a idéia de que havia transado mais de duas vezes com Edward. E o pior de tudo, havia sido uma das melhores vezes que eu havia feito sexo em toda a minha vida.

- Droga – Murmurei pra mim mesma.

- Você já pode sair, Swan – Edward falou batendo na porta.

- Ok, já estou indo – Falei baixo, mas sabia que ele escutara.

Me ajoelhei em frente ao armário embaixo da pia, e o abri procurando por alguma toalha. Sorri quando encontrei um roupão branco, e não demorei a me cobrir com ele, pois estava com muita preguiça de colocar o vestido.

Sai do banheiro encontrando Edward completamente pelado.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei ficando de costas para ele.

- Ah fala sério, você já fez muito mais que me ver pelado – Ele respondeu.

- Idiota – Murmurei baixo enquanto arrumava minhas coisas em meus braços.

- Você me empregava outros adjetivos quando estávamos transando – Edward provocou, de repente aparecendo na minha frente com um copo de água e um comprimido.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei antes de aceitar.

- Aspirina, você não parece muito bem – Ele respondeu dando de ombros, e eu logo aceitei.

Tomei o remédio imaginando a dor de cabeça que eu estaria evitando, e logo desejei que me causasse sono suficiente para acordar só no dia seguinte, no exato momento em que deveria arrumar minhas coisas para voltar para Nova York.

Colocando o copo em cima de uma mesa alta, eu vasculhei o quarto bagunçado. A cama estava tão desorganizada que eu me perguntava como Edward seria capaz de dormir ali mais tarde. O chão estava cheio de almofadas, e um lençol estava enrolada no meio do chão.

- A gente não usou camisinha? – Perguntei perplexa.

- Você não me deu tempo para procurar por uma – Edward respondeu parecendo não perceber a gravidade da situação.

- Eu transei com você sem usar camisinha? – Perguntei sentindo cada detalhe do meu corpo queimar com raiva de mim mesma e daquele idiota na minha frente.

Eu sentia falta de ar. Estava tonta. O chão parecia se dissolver abaixo dos meus pés.

Eu havia transado sem usar caminha.

Com Edward Cullen.

DROGA.

- Não é como se você fosse engravidar, não é? Aliás, você toma anticoncepcional, não? – Edward perguntou de repente preocupado.

- Não, não tomo, pois minha médica achou melhor suspender durante algum tempo, e eu não tenho o habito de sair transando por ai. Mas isso é o de menos, eu posso tomar uma ''pílula do dia seguinte''.

- Então pronto, toma uma pílula e tudo resolvido,

- Você é o que? Idiota? Agora eu entendo mais que nunca o motivo de Carlisle ter dado a presidência pra mim. Edward, dormindo com você sem camisinha, um bebê seria um grande presente contando com o que eu posso pegar. Eu posso ter pegado AIDS, sífilis, herpes, hepatite, HPV – Falei já sentindo as lágrimas molharem meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que me imagina lidando com uma doença sexualmente transmissível – Não, HPV não, eu sou vacinada...

Edward então começou a gargalhar de uma maneira alta demais até para mim prestar atenção nele. Parei de falar instantaneamente, e então fitei a imagem do corpo nu que pouco a pouco me lembrava de como foi a bom as horas que estávamos mais ''juntos'' que nunca.

- O que você ta rindo? Eu to falando sério – Falei com a voz chorosa e rouca.

- Eu não tenho nada disso, você foi a primeira mulher que eu dormi sem usar camisinha, acredite. E se quiser alguma prova de que sou cem por cento saudável, você pode ter acesso aos meus exames que vão sair na próxima sexta feira depois da virada de ano.

Ficar congelada por alguns segundos foi o suficiente para me acalmar.

Talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade. Ele deveria ser saudável, eu sabia disso, aliás, eu era babá de Edward, eu sabia que ele fazia exames gerais a cada seis meses, e sempre era informada quando algo vinha de errado. Ou seja, eu sabia que ele não era portador do HIV, e que não tinha sífilis ou qualquer outro tipo de doença. Mas sempre existia o risco, não?

Pegando minhas coisas no meu braço, eu decidi que precisava ir para meu quarto e tomar banho.

- Eu te odeio, Edward – Falei antes de sair do quarto e me deparar com o corredor vazio.

.

.

.

Convencer Alice, Rosalie e Esme que eu estava perfeitamente bem não foi algo que eu chamaria de fácil. Mais difícil foi fazer todos acreditarem que eu havia resolvido me trancar no sótão com um bom livro, e acabei me prendendo de tal maneira na leitura que não percebi o tempo passando.

Mas graças a todos aquelas que gostam de me ver bem, todo mundo acreditou na historia que eu estava apenas passando o tempo no sótão, uma vez que ninguém havia se dado ao trabalho de me procurar por lá. Até mesmo Edward ajudou, fazendo uma atuação de surpresa quando me viu na sala de jantar contando a falsa historia.

Depois do jantar, eu pedi ajuda a Irina, uma velha amiga de Carlisle que trabalhava em um hospital próximo a sede da empresa. Ela era médica e já estava cansada de me ver andando pelos corredores da emergência com qualquer que fosse o problema. Contei a ele sobre a idiotice de ter dormido com uma pessoa durante o jantar de natal, e expliquei que havia me esquecido de usar camisinha, ela ficou mais que satisfeita de eu ter sido tão sincera com ela, e felizmente tinha uma cartela de comprimidos que eu precisava no exato momento.

Dizer que eu não me sentia mais aliviada seria mentira. A idéia de ter um filho cujo o pai era Edward me fazia tremer dos pés a cabeça. Primeiro ele iria negar a paternidade até a morte; segundo, seria uma prova de o quanto eu havia sido hipócrita.

Eu fui dormir cedo naquela noite. Tomei remédio para gripe quando o relógio marcava nove horas da noite, e não demorei para sentir meu corpo relaxar a cada segundo que passava. Era tão bom descasar em uma cama grande, e limpa.

Depois de ter contado o que haviam feito no meu quarto, Esme fez questão que trocassem todo o jogo de cama, e mandou que limpassem o quarto antes de permitir que eu fosse me deitar.

E bom, foi uma noite de sono tão tranqüila quanto as que eu tinha quando criança, sem preocupação com nada.

.

A manhã de um dia vinte e seis de dezembro nunca me pareceu tão agradável. Da minha cama eu podia ver toda a vista da minha janela, e eu até podia sorrir ao perceber que não estava nevando.

Meu relógio marcava oito horas a manhã, o que significava que eu havia acordado quinze minutos mais cedo que o despertador, o que me deixava feliz pelo fato de eu odiar ser acordada por aquele barulho irritante.

Tomei banho, coloquei uma blusa com gola e uma jaqueta jeans por cima. Por mais que não estivesse nevando, eu sabia que deveria está muito frio lá fora.

Depois de ter todas as minhas coisas arrumadas na minha mala da Louis Viton, presente de Alice, eu finalmente me declarei preparada, e sai do meu quarto.

Fiquei contente quando percebi que o corredor estava vazio, mas foi em vão, não precisei nem descer o primeiro degrau da escada para escutar a porta do quarto de Edward se abrindo, e logo em seguida veio a voz dele.

- Pra onde você ta indo, Swan? Depois de abusar de mim está fugindo? – Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Eu sentia a brincadeira por trás de suas palavras, mas não consegui evitar a raiva que eu sentia só de lembrar do fato de ter dormido com ele.

- Pensei que você só acordasse depois das nove da manhã – Respondi resolvendo carregar minha mala pela alça menor.

- Eu dormi muito ontem, e não conseguia mais dormi – Ela falou - E você?

- Eu vou embora, meu vôo para Seattle sai em seis horas, e eu quero ter a chance de está no aeroporto antes do avião decolar.

- Você sabe que essa casa não é tão longe assim, não? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu sei, mas eu pretendo dirigir com muita calma, e por mais que não esteja nevando, a estrada vai estar lisa, e eu não quero sofrer nenhum acidente – Respondi quase sem ar.

Minha mala estava pesada, carregar ela com uma só mão também não ajudava muito, uma vez que eu usava minha outra mão para me manter segura apertando o corrimão. Edward me assistia fazendo todo aquele esforço, e eu sentia cada vez mais vontade de matar ele. Poxa, ele era homem, e com certeza conseguiria carregar aquela mala com mais facilidade que eu, não custava nada me ajudar.

- Claro, claro – Ele respondeu olhando para a frente.

Nós estávamos indo realmente devagar. Eu descia um degrau a cada trinta segundos, e Edward me acompanhava pacientemente, nem me ajudando, mas também não atrapalhava.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei parando quando cheguei no meio da escada. Estava cansada e minha respiração irregular.

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar que eu só vira ser dirigido para Esme, quando ele terminou um relacionamento com a famosa Tanya Denalli, filha de um dos melhores amigos dos Cullen, e a mulher que Esme pensava ser sua futura sogra.

- Fala logo Edward – Pedi votando a agarrar a alça da minha mala.

Meu ato foi impedido, pois Edward deu um tapinha na minha mão antes que eu abrace a alça com meus dedos. Ele deu um sorriso torto, e depois levantou a mala sem fazer muito esforço, e logo depois deu sinal para que continuássemos descendo as escadas.

- Eu só queria saber se você resolveu o nosso probleminha – Ele respondeu em um murmúrio.

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto estudava a expressão de culpa no rosto de Edward e tentava me lembrar a qual exato problema ele estava falando. Mas eram tantos os nossos problemas, que eu nem conseguia determinar a qual ele se referia.

- A camisinha Bella, nós não usamos caminha e você disse que não tomava anticoncepcional, eu realmente não quero ser pai do seu filho.

- E eu muito menos quero ser mãe do seu filho, nem filho eu quero ter no momento – Respondi estremecendo com a idéia de carregar um bebê. Não que eu não desejasse ser mãe, mas esse desejo só seria realizado depois que eu encontrasse a pessoa certa pra mim.

- Isso quer dizer que você cuidou disso? – Ele perguntou

- Sim Edward, eu cuidei disso, e posso assegurar que não vamos ter um bebê – Respondi sorrindo.

Quando o olhei de novo me vi surpresa. Edward tinha as bochechas rosadas e os lábios misturados em um sorriso e uma mascara de desapontamento e vergonha. Ele me lembrava uma criança que havia feito algo de errado.

- O que significa essa sua cara? O que você fez, Cullen? – Perguntei quando começamos a descer o segundo lance de escadas.

- Eu meio que cuidei disso também. Digo, procurei por uma dessas pílulas para você, pois pensei que você não tivesse.

- E eu não tinha, pedi para Irina e ela me ajudou. Para quem você pediu ajuda?

- Pra minha mãe – Ele respondeu assumindo um tom mais rosado.

Foi inevitável o sorriso. Eu queria gargalhar, e certamente não me importaria de descer as escadas rolando, desde que eu estivesse rindo daquele fato.

Imaginar Edward chegando em Esme para pedir pílula do dia seguinte era algo que eu queria ter presenciado.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Ahh, essa fic não pode ser tão ruim ao ponto de não merecer nenhuma review, não?

Ps: Feliz dia dos Namorados.


	5. Inverno

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo V – Inverno.**

**BPOV**

Meu pai estava quase pulando enquanto esperava eu sair da sala de desembarque. Eu conseguia enxergá-lo claramente através da porta de vidro, enquanto esperava pela minha única bagagem passar.

Vestindo a farda de chefe de policia da pequena cidade de Forks, ele se destacava entre as outras pessoas que esperavam no saguão do aeroporto de Seattle, e me deixava feliz por poder ver ele depois de quase um ano sem poder estar tão perto do meu pai.

- Hey criança – Ele falou quando me aproximei.

- Pai – Respondi, resolvendo abandonar a minha mala ao meu lado, e o abracei fortemente matando toda a saudade que tinha – Senti sua falta.

- Também filha – Ele sussurrou enquanto nos separávamos, e então pegou a alça da minha mala enquanto passava o braço livre na minha costa – Nem acredito que você realmente veio passar a virada de ano aqui com a gente.

- E eu conseguiria viver mais um dia comigo mesma ouvindo mamãe dizer que nem pudera me abraçar para comemorar minha promoção? – Brinquei – Além de tudo, preciso está bem descansada para os próximos meses.

- E não existe melhor lugar no mundo do que a casa dos seus pais, não? – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- É claro que não, passar uma semana aqui com vocês vai ser mais que suficiente para me deixar relaxada pelo resto da vida.

.

.

.

**_Três semanas depois..._**

Dizer que minha estadia em Forks foi exatamente como eu esperava seria uma grande mentira. Minha mãe me mimou tanto que eu já estava cansada de tanto ser colocada para descansar. Meu pai estava com tanta vontade de expressar seu orgulho por mim, que fez o favor de organizar uma grande festa no restaurante mais ''badalado'' da cidade, e meu melhor amigo de infância e primeiro namorado, parecia está desejando por uma nova chance.

Tenho que admitir que lidar com minha mãe e com meu pai foi muito mais fácil que lidar com Jacob. Eu gostava muito dele, mas tinha vezes que ele exagerava nas coisas e me irritava até mais que aquele ser humano que não pode ser mencionado.

Ele era bonito, eu tinha que admitir, gostava de mim, e era alguém realmente importante na minha vida. Mas Jacob e eu éramos um casal que funcionava apenas na mente de adolescentes que tentavam descobrir e encarar o mundo. Ele era inteligente, esperto e até hoje tinha um jeito único de fazer as coisas complicadas parecerem fáceis, uma maneira de fazer o sol brilhar no meio de uma tempestade.

Mas Jacob e eu somos seres humanos completamente opostos. Ele gosta de morar na pequena cidade de Forks, eu adoro viver em Nova York; ele nem sequer chegou a cursar algo na faculdade, e eu tinha um desejo de sempre crescer na minha carreira; ele leva tudo muito na brincadeira, e eu gosto de viver na realidade; ele gosta de sempre depender de alguém, e eu odiava me ver responsável por algo que não fosse mais que minha obrigação, com exceção de Edward, é claro.

Então, foi quase muito bom entrar no avião de volta para Nova York, deixando minha mãe chorosa, meu pai orgulhoso, e meu melhor amigo de infância para trás.

- ... e a sua consulta com a doutora Swaz está marcada para segunda da semana que vem – Ângela falou completando a tarefa de passar a minha agenda.

Fazia apenas duas semanas que eu voltara da casa de meus pais e eu já estava morta de cansada. Para a minha surpresa Carlisle havia decido que iria para Seattle dois meses antes do previsto, o que me faria assumir a presidência em duas semanas, e eu estava muito assustada.

Eu tinha que organizar tudo para que meu sucessor pudesse se acostumar com o novo cargo sem nos causar problemas. Eu tinha que me acostumar com a idéia de que logo estaria mandando em tudo, tomando decisões minhas, e que de preferência não precisassem da interferência de Carlisle, a não ser que fosse de extrema importância. Eu tinha que entrar em um mundo onde eu seria a grande deusa e que cuidava dos assuntos mais insignificantes para os mais delicados.

- Você tem certeza? Carlisle disse que tem uma reunião essa semana com alguns assessores, e pediu que eu estivesse presente.

- Essa reunião foi remarcada para semana que vem, por causa do mal tempo, três dos cinco que estarão presentes tiveram que cancelar então só semana que vem, na quinta feira.

- Hum, então tudo bem. E amanhã? Você sabe se tenho a chance de receber alguma visita inesperada? – Perguntei fechando uma pasta.

- Mike Newton está me implorando por uma hora com você desde que você voltou de Forks. Ele não disse se é algo de importante ou não, e vem sempre em horas inapropriadas. Eu o avisei que amanhã você não tem nenhuma reunião, então não me surpreenderia se ele viesse.

- Se ele quer falar sobre trabalho ele deveria ir atrás de Edward, não de mim – Respondi irritada.

Desde que Edward e eu começamos a trabalhar juntos, eu era quem cobria a sua parte do trabalho, mas eu já estava cansada. Tinha que fazer muitas além de ficar cuidando dele.

- Fazer o trabalho de Edward nunca te incomodou antes – Ângela falou se arrumando na cadeira a minha frente.

- Eu nunca fui indicada a presidente dessa empresa antes, também Ângela. Tenho muita coisa para fazer, não posso mais ficar cuidando das obrigações de Edward.

- Você tem razão – Ela suspirou alto quando eu encontrei a figura dela a minha frente.

Ângela parecia cansada, e seus olhos não estavam me fitando, os olhos dela viam algo a fora a janela que ocupava quase toda a parede atrás de mim. Virando minha cadeira para poder encontrar o objeto que minha secretaria tanto admirava, me surpreende quando notei o céu já escuro e as lâmpadas coloridas que enfeitavam toda a vista da minha sala.

- Nossa, já é noite? – Perguntei voltando a olhar para Ângela.

- Já são quase oito e meia – Ela respondeu voltando a olhar para mim.

- Sério? Pensei que ainda fossem cinco horas...

- Seu relógio está três horas atrasado – Ela respondeu, e eu pude sentir a ironia em sua voz.

- Por que não me avisou que seu horário já havia passado? Devemos ser as ultimas aqui nesse prédio a essa hora.

- Bom, você realmente parece querer acabar logo com esses relatórios e organização que esta fazendo, e como meu namorado está viajando, eu não me importo de ficar até mais tarde adiantando serviço – Ela deu de ombros.

- Então você já pode ir. Eu também estou cansada e quero acordar cedo amanhã.

- Eu espero você – Ela respondeu.

- Está tudo bem Ângela. Eu vou ler alguns e-mails que deixei para agora, e só depois vou embora. Já está tarde e eu sei que seu apartamento não é perto, então pode ir, eu vou ficar bem.

- Ok – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Ben chega hoje de madrugada, talvez eu consiga fazer um bolo de chocolate do jeito que ele gosta a tempo.

- Muito obrigada Ângela, vou ficar desejando bolo de chocolate agora.

- Bom, se você quiser posso trazer um pedaço – Ela provocou – Com muita calda, recheio e até quem sabe com uma cereja em cima, ou você prefere bombom recheado?

- Bombom recheado, e ver se faz um bolo bem gostoso – Mandei.

- Pode deixar – Ela respondeu já dirigindo-se para a porta da minha sala – Até a manhã Bella.

- Até amanhã Ângela.

E pronto, a porta da minha sala foi fechada e eu estava sozinha.

Eu odiava aquela sensação de está completamente sozinha no décimo terceiro andar daquele prédio. Parecia assustador, e só de imaginar a garagem eu ficava assustada. Graças a Deus, hoje, como na maioria dos outros dias, eu havia descido vir andando para o trabalho, uma vez que minha casa não ficava muito longe, apenas precisava dar uma pequena volta pelo Central Park e pronto, eu estava em frente a casinha que eu sempre sonhei em ter.

Minha mãe havia me mandando exatamente três e-mails em um único dia, cada um tinha quatro horas de intervalo, e eu sabia que caso não respondesse logo, eu teria um quarto e-mail esperando por mim. E para minha surpresa minha mãe não queria falar de mais nada além de comentar sobre a fabulosa vida das filhas das amigas dela, como se aquilo estivesse no ápice de meu interesse. Ela também falara de como Jacob parecia sentir minha falta, e até implorava para que eu considerasse uma nova chance a ele, uma vez que Jake não teria problemas em vir ficar comigo aqui em Nova York.

Meu pai, por outro lado, havia apenas mandando um oi, e perguntava se estava tudo bem. Também havia um e-mail de Riley, que estava avisando que me enviara dois convites para uma festa no fim de semana.

Sai do prédio já eram quase nove horas. O tempo frio de janeiro logo fez todo o meu corpo tremer, e no minuto em que comecei a andar pelo calçadão quase vazio com destino a minha casa, eu me arrependi de não ter pego meu carro.

Acho que eu era um dos poucos seres humanos no mundo que tinha coragem de andar de noite por Nova York em pleno inverno. Detalhe, esse era um dos piores invernos que eu já havia presenciado desde que viera morar aqui há quase dez anos.

- Hey, maluquinha – Escutei alguém me chamando do meu lado esquerdo.

- Edward? – Respondi surpresa quando o encontrei dando a volta na frente de seu volvo prata, vindo minha direção.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, parando a dois passos de mim.

- Estou indo para casa. E você?

- Eu esqueci uma coisa na minha sala, vim buscar e vi você aqui no meio a rua. A cada dia que passa você comprova cada vez mais a minha teoria de que você é louca.

- Vindo de você isso é um elogio – Respondi – Agora se você não se importa, eu vou indo, pois por mais perto que seja a minha casa, eu estou congelando aqui fora.

- Tuuudo bem – Ele respondeu me dando as costas e indo de volta para o calor de seu carro.

Eu quase considerei a hipótese de pedir uma carona, mas foi apenas quase. Eu preferia enfrentar o frio que suportar Edward por dez minutos me irritando e prometendo que eu teria que pagar pela carona, eu acho que morreria ou cometeria assassinato.

Minha relação com Edward havia ficado completamente normal. A primeira vez que o encontrei nos corredores do prédio que trabalhávamos, tenho que admitir que senti meu corpo se manifestar com algumas lembranças, mas eu havia conseguido me segurar, e ele havia feito o favor de voltar a me irritar.

Então, tudo ficou bom e normal, como sempre deveria ser, como se nunca tivéssemos transado loucamente durante uma manhã de natal. Ele havia voltado completamente ao papel de me fazer odiá-lo, tanto que eu nem transparecia ter algum desejo por ele, tanto que ninguém nem desconfiava da besteira que fizemos.

Minha caminhada acabara durando vinte e cinco minutos, talvez um pouco mais. Eu já estava quase ofegante e chorando de dor nos pés quando peguei minhas chaves na bolsa e me virei para subir os cinco degraus que me levavam até a porta.

Mas é claro, como acontecia quase todos os dias da minha vida, o primeiro degrau estava escorregadio, e caso eu já não estivesse tão acostumada com aquela cena, eu não teria me agarrado a tempo no corrimão frio que estava bem ao meu lado.

- E mais uma vez você comprova outra teoria minha, você é melhor na cama que em qualquer outro lugar, Swan – A voz irritante que eu escutara a menos de trinta minutos ecoou atrás de mim – Sabe, estou começando a ficar bom em fazer teorias, deveria trabalhar nisso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei me virando para poder encontrá-lo.

- Isso não é maneira de tratar um convidado – Ele respondeu fazendo um biquinho.

- Você não é convidado.

- O que? O frio que está fazendo e você vai recusar me permitir entrar um pouco?

- Seu carro tem aquecedor, e eu vim andando pra cá, não é como se você estivesse com tanto frio como eu.

- Eu estou te esperando tem quase dez minutos aqui, e você acha que não estou com frio? – Ele respondeu me fazendo sentir um pouco de sarcasmo em sua você.

- Você estava planejando vir aqui?

- Bom, eu disse que havia esquecido uma coisa na minha sala não foi? – Perguntou ele, e eu apenas confirmei com a minha cabeça – Eu estava mentindo, eu vim aqui em sua casa e você não estava, e quando cheguei em frente a sede eu vi você saindo...

- Você vinha pra cá? – Perguntei e ele confirmou minha pergunta – Você estava vindo para minha casa, quando eu estava vindo pra minha casa e nem ao menos me ofereceu uma carona. Como você pôde me deixar vim andando pra cá quando você tinha o mesmo destino?

- Você não pediu carona – Ele deu de ombros e se aproximou de mim.

Eu estava de boca aberta.

Edward era o ser humano que eu mais odiava na face da terra.

Ele pegou as chaves que estavam penduradas em meus dedos e depois passou por mim, subindo as escadas. Eu só acordei do meu repentino ataque de raiva quando escutei o clique da fechadura anunciando que a porta estava destrancada.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntei subindo cuidadosamente os degraus, enquanto ele estava dentro da minha casa.

- Eu gosto mais de você quando está bêbada, pelo menos não fica falando besteiras, e sua voz fica engraçada – Ele respondeu enquanto eu fechava a porta e me livrava do cachecol.

- Vou lembrar de perguntar se o que está me falando agora é verdade para o próximo homem que eu for pra cama por causa de uma bebedeira – Respondi – Ah espere, você é o único que eu transaria quando bêbada.

- E você gostou, tanto é que não me deixou em paz enquanto...

- Cala a boca Edward – Mandei antes que ele colocasse mais lembranças em minha mente.

Por sua vez, Edward revirou os olhos e andou em direção a cozinha da minha casa, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer no mundo, como se a minha casa fosse um lugar que ele pudesse se sentir em casa.

Decidi que primeiro me livraria do quilo de roupa que eu estava vestida, uma vez que minha casa estava bem aquecida. Me livrei do sobretudo, das luvas e até do sweater que usava, ficando apenas com uma blusa de alças finas por baixo, e minha calça jeans. Tirei minhas botas que apertavam meu pé ao ponto de quase me darem vontade de chorar, e fiquei satisfeita quando me livrei da meia.

- Poxa Bella, você nem sequer tem uma garrafa de cerveja nessa sua geladeira – Edward reclamou com a voz mais alta, ainda na cozinha.

- Se você veio aqui para beber de graça eu sinto muito, mas aqui é um dos últimos lugares no mundo que encontrará alguma bebida.

Fez-se silêncio por uma fração de segundos, e então eu escutei o tilintar de vidro e armário se fechando. Ficar preocupada era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, pois vindo de Edward eu não me surpreenderia caso ele estivesse colocando fogo na casa a fim de me fazer morrer ou ficar sem lar.

- Sua mentirosa – Ele declarou quando cheguei na porta da cozinha.

- Como? – Perguntei olhando a garrafa de vinho que estava na bancada.

- Você disse que não tinha bebida, e até tentou esconder de mim, eu tenho faro, meu bem.

E então eu congelei.

A última vez que Edward me chamara de ''meu bem'' nós estávamos deitados em uma cama começando a pensar na idéia de fazer sexo.

- Edward, você quer essa garrafa? Então fique com ela, com ela e com tudo o mais que você quiser pegar nessa cozinha, apenas me deixe em paz e vá embora, por favor – Eu pedi antes que perdesse o controle do meu próprio corpo.

- Pegar o que eu quero é,_ meu bem_? – Ele perguntou dando aquele sorriso que eu vi quando estávamos deitados no quarto dele.

- Edward, não – Eu murmurei – Você me odeia, eu te odeio. É um sentimento recíproco que deveria reinar até sobre essa tensão sexual que a gente viveu naquele dia. Transar com você foi...

Minha fala foi cortada antes mesmo que eu sentisse os lábios Edward sendo pressionados contra os meus. Minha mente parou de processar qualquer tipo de atividade no exato momento em que a mão grande dele se firmou em minha cintura, e a sua outra mão se perdeu meu cabelo.

- Transar comigo foi o que Swan? – Perguntou ele, e eu podia sentir seus lábios sorrindo mais, ainda pressionados nos meus.

- Foi uma idiotice – Respondi, tendo todo o meu corpo tremendo.

- Você não gostou?

- N-n-ã-ã-ãaaa-o – Respondi sendo traída pelo meu corpo e pela minha voz.

- Por que será que eu acho que você está mentindo?

Eu senti ele me puxar para me dar o tipo de beijo que deixa um ser humano ser ar. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o nosso beijo desesperado acontecia, eu senti a mão que estava em minha cintura entrar por baixo do tecido leve da minha blusa, e em poucos segundos o meu sutiã já estava sendo tirado de mim.

E eu nem sequer fiz algo para evitar.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, eu adoro quando comentam, me faz ter muita mais vontade de escrever. Mas desistir dessa fic seria loucura, principalmente quando penso em uma das principais cenas que eu estou louca para escrever...**

**Meninas, acreditem, o próximo capitulo já está pronto e pretendo postar amanhã. Ele está bem louco, a Bella vai ter um surto legal...**

**Noneone: **Ah, o Edward vai acabar caindo em sua própria armadilha, e quando perceber pode ser até tarde demais...

**Bah Kika: **Obrigada pela força, você não sabe quanto é importante. Eu espero que você continue gostando.

**Mel Masen: **A relação entre esses dois vai ser uma coisa interessantes, pode acreditar...

**Karooly:** O Edward vai ser mal com a Bella aqui, mas ele nem sempre vai conseguir esconder que sente alguma coisa por ela, por mais que demore para perceber. A Bella também vai ser um pouco cruel com o Edward as vezes, mas eles se merecem...

**By**: Bom saber que você está gostando. Ahh, com certeza vai ter um bebê, mas antes disso vai ter um relacionamento não denominado pelos dois... quando a Bella descobrir que está grávida - o que não demora muito - vai ser em um momento que vai acabar com tudo o que já aconteceu...

**Bruna: **O Edward vai demorar a perceber, mas ele gosta da Bella, só que tenta se enganar e acaba irritando ela...

**Drica:** Ai esta o capitulo, o próximo sai amanhã ou depois...


	6. Surtos de Humor

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo VI – Surto de Humor.**

**BPOV**

Eu não conseguia acreditar em como eu era idiota.

Jamais imaginei que passaria dez semanas da minha vida vivendo como uma mulher qualquer, que transava apenas para se divertir. Pior ainda, eu jamais pensei que me acostumaria a acordar com o calor do corpo de Edward bem ao meu lado, pelado e completamente perdido em seus sonhos.

Também era difícil acreditar que eu estava cada vez mais acostumada a dormir com ele do meu lado. Ele até mesmo já estava jantando em minha casa, me trazendo do trabalho e agora saiamos para ''almoçar'' juntos.

É claro que nosso sentimento de ódio ainda era a coisa mais sólida para aqueles que nos conheciam e trabalhavam com a gente, mas para nós dois as coisas já não eram mais as mesmas.

Quero dizer, eu e ele tínhamos chegado a conclusão de que não nos odiávamos, nem sequer pertencíamos um ao outro, apenas dormíamos juntos. Isso não significava nada para mim, apenas me fazia satisfeita no fim dia.

Agora já fazia mais de dois meses desde que ele aparecera na minha casa e eu me entreguei a ele pela segunda vez sem hesitar. Dois meses de sexo durante quase todas as noites.

- Agnes está esperando para poder entrar, ela disse que tem alguns probleminhas com a distribuidora e é algo que você precisa saber – Jéssica, minha nova secretaria, anunciou assim que terminou de fechar a porta da minha sala de presidente.

- Sério? – Perguntei em um murmúrio, imaginando a careta que fazia só de imaginar a mulher que mais falava na face da Terra querendo falar comigo.

- Ela diz que é sério – Jéssica comentou, parecia com pena de mim.

E eu nem poderia culpar a minha secretaria.

Eu estava literalmente a um passo de desmaiar de tão cansada que me sentia. Parecia que meu corpo resolvera cobrar por todas as noites de sono que perdi durante os vinte e oito anos da minha vida, logo nessa semana, em que todo mundo resolveu que tinha algo de importante.

- Ok, manda ela entrar, mas peça para que não se demore, invente que tenho uma reunião ou um encontro em algum restaurante, use sua imaginação – Eu pedi.

- Pode deixar, eu já até tenho uma desculpa, que é bem verdade.

- O que? Outra pessoa querendo falar sobre alguma coisa? – Perguntei sentindo meus olhos se encharcassem de lágrimas. Sim, eu queria chorar de tão mal que eu me sentia.

- Não exatamente, é Edward que pediu ,para falar a verdade ele mandou, avisar que não posso permitir que você saia dessa sala depois das seis, parece que tem algo para fazer e vai ter que sair mais cedo.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo? – Perguntei jogando a minha caneta sobre a mesa.

- Não sei, ele só mandou que eu expulsasse você e quem quer que estivesse aqui as seis horas.

- Eu diria para você não obedecê-lo, mas estou com tanta vontade de ir embora...

- Eu entendo – Ela deu um meio sorriso e saiu da sala.

E dois minutos depois eu me vi presa na minha sala com a mulher mais insuportável do mundo. Agnes parecia nunca parar de falar, mesmo que já tivesse explicado toda a situação, me mostrado algumas soluções viáveis e até escrito algumas coisas que me pareciam sem nexo. Bem que Carlisle havia me avisado que aquela mulher era bem difícil de se trabalhar, e que eu teria que ter muita paciência com ela, mas eu nunca imaginei que palavras de Carlisle pudessem ser tão pobres para descrever aquela mulher.

Meu relógio parecia parado e eu desejava o poder de controlar o tempo. Finalmente, às seis horas da tarde chegou, e Jessica entrou na sala avisando que Edward precisava falar comigo urgentemente, apenas dando uma desculpa para que Agnes fosse embora.

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas tudo tem sua primeira vez, não? Edward eu te adoro, MUITO OBRIGADA – Falei assim que o vi entrando pela porta da minha sala, logo trancando-a.

- Se você mordesse o lábio, tirasse esse sweater, soltasse os cabelos e fechasse os olhos enquanto falava vagarosamente '' Eu te adoro'', eu juro que estrearíamos essa sala agora mesmo – Ele falou piscando para mim.

- Se você não fosse tão idiota e não tivesse acabado de falar o que falou, o ''eu te adoro'' continuaria valendo.

- Melhor assim, eu nunca imaginei que transar com alguém que não gosta de mim fosse tão bom, e só agora descobri que estava perdendo algo realmente bom.

- Fale o que você quiser – Respondi me levantando e já colocando minha bolsa em meu ombro – Mas devo te dizer que eu não preciso odiar ninguém para ser boa na cama.

- Ahã – Ele provocou.

- Se você não acredite, sinta-se a vontade para perguntar para o carinha que vou dormir na sexta a noite.

- Por que eu perguntaria se você é boa na cama para mim mesmo? – Ele perguntou abrindo a porta para mim.

- Não vou dormir com você na sexta a noite.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Vou para a festa de aniversario de Riley – Foi tudo o que respondi.

Ficamos em absoluto silêncio enquanto andávamos pelo corredor e descíamos pelo elevador. Para falar a verdade eu sentia os olhares de Edward em mim o tempo todo, e até imaginava o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Não era como se ele pudesse me proibir de sair e ficar com quem eu quisesse, alias, eu e ele estávamos apenas tendo um tempo juntos, ficando sem compromissos.

- Eu também vou para festa de Riley – Edward respondeu por fim, quando estávamos seguros dentro do carro.

- Aproveite – Falei sorrindo.

- Acredite, eu nunca aproveito festas, apenas o que vem depois delas.

- Então aproveite o pós festa.

- Bom, nós vamos aproveitar.

- Eu não vou voltar com você na sexta dessa festa. Rosalie e Alice estarão lá, e eu sei que sua irmãzinha querida e Alice vão me jogar para cima de Riley ou qualquer outro carinha que eu disser que me é interessante, e logo elas já terão os planos para meu casamento completos.

- Oh, então por favor, nunca diga a elas que estamos transando quase todas as noites a dois meses, eu seria obrigado a casar com você.

- Oh meu querido, você acha que elas não sabem disso até hoje por quê? Eu tenho pena de sua futura esposa. – Respondi.

- Eu não terei uma futura esposa – Edward respondeu parecendo feliz.

- Você está fazendo uma mulher feliz, ela te agradece – Falei provocando-o.

- Meu bem, não cometendo a loucura do casamento eu faço muitas mulheres felizes, principalmente você – Ele tocou em meu queixo quando pronunciou o ''você'', e então me deu um selinho surpresa e voltou a atenção para o carro, que no momento se encontrava no meio de uma rua cheia.

Eu, me sentindo completamente confortável naquele volvo, liguei o som e descansei minhas costas no acento do carro. Estava cansada demais para ficar implicando com Edward, e por conta disso fechei meus olhos, decidida a não ser incomodada.

- Passa no _Subway_ e compra o sanduiche que eu gosto, por favor? – Eu pedi quando estávamos virando a rua da minha casa.

- O que? – Ele perguntou achando que eu estava brincando.

- Por favor, Edward. Eu quero comer o meu sanduiche preferido do Subway.

- Bella, o Subway fica a quarteirões daqui – Ele respondeu com uma grande dose de preguiça na voz.

- Por favor – Pedi tentando fazer cara de bebê, sempre funcionava com Emmet e Jasper.

- Bella, a única coisa que me convence a fazer algo por você são seus gemidos quando estamos em seu quarto.

- Você não vai? – Perguntei quando ele estacionou o carro em frente a minha casa.

- Eu faço um sandui...

Eu não dei tempo para que ele terminasse o que quer que estivesse oferecendo. Sai do carro batendo a porta com força, sabendo que a dor do impacto seria no coração dele, e então peguei minhas chaves já subindo os cinco degraus da frente.

- Bella – Escutei Edward chamar quando fechei a porta da minha casa com força.

Eu sabia que ele não iria embora. Eu sabia que ele sabia que a porta não estava trancada, mas eu pouco me importava. Minha mente estava trabalhando para que eu lembrasse onde eu havia colocado as chaves do meu carro.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não dirigia que nem ao menos lembrava onde estavam as chaves, eu nem me surpreenderia se já nem lembrasse como se dirigia.

- Hey, tudo isso por que eu não quis ir no Subway? Poxa Bella, meu carro, meu filho, minha vida, eu deveria deixar você sozinha hoje, para você aprender a tratar o meu volvo de forma mais correta.

- Então fique a vontade para ir. Eu pouco me importo com você ou com o seu carrinho idiota – Respondi quando finalmente encontrei as chaves e me virei para encontrá-lo no meio do hall da minha casa.

- Não acredito, você ta chorando?

- Não to chorando porcaria nenhuma, eu estou bem, e me deixa em paz.

- Você é louca – Ele declarou, e eu não sei por que, mas algo em sua expressão me fez sentir vontade de chorar mais ainda.

- Eu não sou louca, Edward. Eu só quero comer no Subway, droga – Declarei sentindo minha voz não soar como eu desejava – Sai daqui, se você não quer me levar no Subway não importa, eu ainda tenho meu carro e vou eu mesma.

Edward rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo enquanto eu abria a porta para que ele saísse, e ainda balancei a chaves da minha casa para mandá-lo sair.

- Ok, eu te levo no Subway, mas você tem que prometer que nunca mais vai tratar meu volvo daquele jeito.

- Ok, obrigada – Respondi sorrindo pra ele, sentindo meu humor chateado e abalado se transformar em felicidade e satisfação.

- Que seja, agora coloca essas chaves onde elas estavam e para de me olhar assim. Eu odeio quando você parece malvada.

- Eu não sou malvada, só quero comer um sanduiche – Respondi dando de ombros, largando as chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta do armário.

Dei um sorriso no exato momento em que ele apareceu ao meu lado, e depois ganhei um beijo do jeito que eu mais gostava.

- Vamos logo antes que você mude de idéia, Eddie – Provoquei ainda sorrindo, sabendo que ele odiava ser chamado de Eddie.

- Ok, nós temos duas regras agora. Primeira: Nunca machuque meu carro como você fez agora pouco. Segunda: Nunca me chame de Eddie. – Ele falou, enquanto eu trancava a porta.

Meu sorriso permaneceu intacto até o momento em que o carro de Edward estacionou em frente a loja da Subway que ficava na _10th avenue_. Ele me olhava a cada vez que era obrigado a parar frente a um semáforo, ou quando esperava alguém passar na faixa de pedestre, provavelmente se perguntando o que eu tanto queria no Subway.

Pedi que ele comprasse nossos pedidos, uma vez que Edward já me conhecia ao ponto de saber do tipo de sanduiche que eu gostava, e eu não estava a fim de sair do carro.

E então quase uma hora depois, estávamos de volta a minha casa, parados dentro do carro com as embalagens de nossos pedidos no meu colo.

Suspirei fundo quando Edward abriu a minha porta, fazendo um convite para que eu saísse.

- O que foi agora?

- Eu estou morrendo de cansada, mas não tenho a mínima vontade de ir pra casa – Respondi.

- Bom, eu nunca levei ninguém para meu apartamento, mas acho que seria uma boa mudarmos um pouco nosso cenário – Edward respondeu.

- Eu não vou para o seu apartamento – Respondi saindo do carro.

- Um motel? – Ele propôs me fazendo suspirar.

- Central Park – Respondi tendo uma brilhante idéia.

- Uau, sexo no Central Park, você não prefere ficar um pouco mais tarde? Vai ta mais vazio e não vamos ser presos. Mas eu adorei a idéia, sexo no Central Park.

- Cala a boca, Edward. Você só pensa nisso? O tempo todo? Eu sei que somos apenas sexo, mas pelo amor de Deus, isso cansa – Respondi, lhe passando a embalagem que tinha o sanduíche dele. Esperei que um carro passasse para então atravessa a rua.

- O que você está fazendo, sua... – Eu tinha absoluta certeza que ele me chamaria de louca, porém a frase não foi completada por causa do olhar que lhe dei.

Em momentos como aqueles que eu adorava a idéia de morar bem em frente ao principal parque de Nova York. Quando me sentia mal e queria poder lembrar dos bons tempos da minha infância, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era atravessar a rua e eu já estava no Central Park, o meu local preferido em todo o mundo.

Me aventurei por um caminho que eu costumava fazer quase todas as vezes que vinha ao parque, era bem longo mas me levaria para o jardim, onde era o lugar que eu queria está.

- Bella, espera – Escutei Edward chamar ao longe, mas não me importei, apenas continuei andando.

Eu sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa, ele viria atrás de mim, apenas para me irritar, como sempre fazia.

- Bella, o que você esta fazendo? – Ele perguntou, já se posicionando ao meu lado.

Arg, naquele momento eu odiava o fato dele ser alto e ter pernas mais largas que as minhas.

- Estou andando, não consegue perceber? – Respondi com raiva.

- Ok, isso é bem evidente. Eu quero saber para onde está indo, e se não se importa, eu ficaria feliz se você se acalmasse um pouco e não parecesse que vai me atacar a qualquer momento.

Eu o olhei rapidamente, e quando encontrei o sorriso inseguro enfeitando seus lábios, joguei minha cabeça para o lado e comecei a chorar. Sem nem saber o motivo.

Estava começando a acreditar que Edward estava certo. Eu era louca.

- Ok, agora por favor volte a ficar chateada, eu prefiro que você grite do que chore.

- Me desculpe – Pedi.

Desisti de caminhar até o jardim, de repente senti todo o cansaço do meu corpo voltar, e então não sabia se agüentaria ir e voltar. Sentei em um banco que tinha ali, e Edward sentou do meu lado, nem longe, nem perto, permitindo que seu joelho tocasse em minha perna.

Suspirei fundo, tentando parar de chorar, mas eu não consegui. Eu estava cansada, sozinha e tendo um relacionamento com um homem que eu supostamente odiava. Eu estava sozinha em uma cidade grande, liderando um dos maiores grupos empresarial do estado, minha melhor amiga estava viajando para Seattle enquanto a outra estava me deixando louca duas horas por dia reclamando que não conseguia ficar grávida; enquanto isso minha mãe ficava falando das historias das filhas das amigas; e minha secretaria favorita resolveu pedir demissão pois descobriu que estava grávida e como o namorado – agora noivo – tinha condições, ela resolveu que daria toda a atenção para a criança e para os preparativos do casamento.

No dia que Ângela anunciou que não trabalharia mais para mim eu juro que quase morri do coração. Ela era muito mais que minha secretaria, ela era a minha melhor amiga dentro da empresa, e era a pessoa que sabia que eu e Edward estávamos dormindo juntos. E quando ela contou que estava grávida de quase três meses e que Ben havia adorado a idéia do bebê, ela decidiu que pararia de trabalhar, a pedido do próprio Ben, que era super protetor. Eu fiquei feliz por Ângela, ela merecia ser amada do jeito que o noivo a amava, e ela merecia ter o final feliz que sonhava, mas foi inevitável a inveja.

Poxa, eu já estava beirando os trinta anos e não tinha a menor idéia de como seria meu futuro. Eu queria uma família, um cachorro e uma casinha com cercado branco e jardim florido. Queria vizinhos marcando encontro de clube do livro e queria levar meus filhos na escola, também até desejava ser chamada na escola com a companhia do meu marido, para que a diretora falasse as travessuras de um e elogiasse o outro filho.

- O que foi Bella? – Edward perguntou por fim, hesitando até decidir colocar um de seus braços envolvendo meus ombros.

- Ângela – Respondi.

- O que tem ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- E por que você está chorando? – Perguntou ele, e eu não sabia dizer se ele realmente se importava ou não.

- Eu acho que você está certo, eu estou ficando louca – Respondi forçando um sorriso para ele – É só que eu não me sinto mais a mesma. Parece que tem algo de errado na minha vida, no meu corpo, eu não sei. Tem a sua irmã, que fica me enchendo o dia todo com as loucuras que ela inventa para poder ficar grávida e te providenciar um sobrinho; tem Ângela que foi embora e me deixou com Jessica; tem Agnes, Mike Newton e todo esse povo que não sabe resolver as coisas e ficam piorando tudo pra mim; e tem você.

- Eu?

- Sim, você Edward. Eu costumava odiar você, mas até isso mudou agora. Eu não te odeio, não mais. Por mais que você ainda seja irritante, você está aqui comigo agora nesse momento que eu acabo de descobrir que tudo ta uma loucura, mesmo que você esteja fazendo isso somente para poder transar comigo depois.

- Você pode sempre mandar Mike Newton para eu cuidar, eu odeio aquele baixinho, vai ser um prazer fazer ele te deixar em paz, quanto a Agnes, a gente pode fazer um acordo, duas vezes com você e uma comigo. Sobre Rosalie, é muito fácil, manda ela levar Emmet para uma ilha deserta, e diz para saírem de lá somente quando estiverem felizes com as conseqüências. Sobre Ângela, eu lá sei sobre Ângela... E eu? Bom, eu tenho que admitir que só estou aqui por causa do sexo, mas se isso te faz melhor, você é a minha preferida na cama, acha que está sendo a exclusiva por dois meses por que, hein?

- É, você apresentou uma grande solução – Respondi forçando um outro sorriso.

Eu senti fome, então. Peguei meu sanduiche e desembrulhei, não me importando se já estava frio ou não, muito menos se tinha algo para beber. Edward assistiu enquanto eu dava as primeiras mastigadas, mas logo depois resolveu que me seguiria na loucura, e decidiu que comeria o sanduiche dele assim como eu fazia.

Não demoramos muito ali. Assim que terminamos de devorar nossos sanduiches Edward pediu que saíssemos dali, pois estava com sede e não tinha as chaves da minha casa. Caminhamos em silêncio até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Edward, já se sentindo tão confortável em minha casa como eu me sentia no carro dele, foi até a geladeira procurar por uma de suas garrafas de bebida, enquanto eu tomava um banho de água bem quente.

Quando sai do banho, já vestida com uma calça de algodão e uma blusinha fina, Edward esperava por mim deitado na minha cama. Ele havia tomado banho no outro banheiro, e agora estava usando apenas uma de suas calças de moletom, que havia convenientemente esquecido aqui. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, e o peito estava nu.

Dizer que não fiquei tentada seria uma grande mentira, mas meu cansaço era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Me arrumei no meu lado da cama, esperando ficar bem acomodada.

- Nós não vamos fazer isso hoje – Falei por fim.

- O que?

- Eu não me sinto bem, eu to cansada Edward. Hoje não, por favor. Se você quiser dormir aqui comigo tudo bem, mas sem gracinhas.

- Bella – Ele murmurou, largando o controle da TV entre nós dois e dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Edward não – Pedi.

- Por que não? – Ele perguntou, colocando sua mão embaixo da minha blusa, enquanto terminava o caminha que sua boca fazia até meus lábios.

- Por favor Edward, eu não me sinto bem – Respondi, o mais séria que conseguia.

Ele ficou calado durante um tempo, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Eu podia escutar seus pensamentos naquele exato momento, ele com certeza estava pensando se eu estava falando a verdade, ou se eu estava o testando para saber se poderíamos ser mais que apenas colegas de trabalho que passavam as noites juntos.

- Ok – Ele respondeu por fim – Eu vou dormir aqui.

- Você sabe que não precisa, não?

- Primeiro, eu realmente estou com medo desses seus surtos de humor. Uma hora você ta triste, outra você ta alegre, depois está com raiva e então começa a chorar. Eu estou com medo que você faça alguma besteira. Segundo, eu estou morrendo de preguiça de dirigir. E terceiro, se você estiver inventando essa historia de cansada apenas para se livrar de mim e sair com o tal Riley, vou ficar muito feliz em arruinar ambos os planos.

- Que seja – Respondi – Você trancou a casa?

- Tranquei, a porta, as janelas e todo o resto.

- Então boa noite – Respondi, ficando de costas pra ele.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, eu sei, um grande pulo no tempo, mas é que eu realmente odeio fica enrolando falando de coisas que realmente não são de grande chave na história.**

**Como podem perceber, Bella e Edward estão namorando sem nem sequer perceber, e ele ta se importando com ela a ponto de fazer tudo o que ela pede. A Bella, já ta acostumada com a situação, assim como o Edward, o que vai fazer o impacto da gravidez dela ser ainda maior... Mas não pense que pelo de está meio que gostando da Bella vai fazer o Edward fazer a coisa certa e apoiar ela...**

**Bom, ai esta o capitulo, eu espero que aproveitem...**

**Vitoria Marcarini: **Se eu tivesse no lugar da Bella eu seria a pessoa mais feliz na face da terra. Bom, ai está o capitulo, o que você achou?

**Deh.q: **Opa... Esse é o Edward que adoraria ter pra mim, ele é massa, e por mais que haja como uma pessoa que não presta, as vezes, ele é bacana e vai acabar ficando o home perfeito, mas apenas futuramente... O qe posso dizer, ainda tem muita coisa que ele vai aprontar e vai ''machucar'' a Bella...

**Janice:** A Bella parece ser uma mulher forte e independente, e ela vai tentar provar isso para ela mesma, é o que posso dizer... Tipo, a relação dele vai ser só pegação ate um certo ponto, quando ele perceber que realmente gosta dela... Ahhh eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem escrever, tem vezes que faço dois caps em um dia... é muito louco.

**Mel Masen: **Ahhh o Edward é teimoso, acredite, ele vai fazer poucas e boas antes de perceber que gosta de verdade da Bells, e ela vai fazer ele sofrer antes de aceitar ele... Muito spoiler.

**Karooly:** Ohh sim, ele é irritante e malvado, mas é irresistível. O que você achou do capitulo?

**Amanda:** Nesse não, mas no próximo com certeza, com a festa que esses dois vão... Muita coisa eles vão fazer.

**E putz vencemos o primeiro jogo depois de quase me matarem do coração. Que bacana.**

**A gente, sei que disse que postaria ontem, mas eu realmente não consegui... Minha mãe apareceu na escola e nem passou em casa, fomos direto para a casa do meu avô, e eu fiquei, praticamente, o dia inteiro sem computador... Perdão.**


	7. Pressão

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo VII- Pressão.**

Eu, definitivamente, estava doente.

Aquela primeira manhã que acordei nos braços de Edward usando o conjunto de pijama que usei na noite anterior, foi uma das piores da minha vida.

Quando abri os olhos sentindo um desconforto no meu corpo, descobri que ainda eram cinco horas e meia da manhã, e o céu lá fora ainda estava clareando. Minha boca tinha um gosto insuportável, e eu sentia vontade de correr para o banheiro e vomitar tudo o que já havia comido em minha vida.

E foi o que fiz, levantei em um pulo e logo me arrependi. O quarto deu uma volta de milhões de graus antes que eu conseguisse encontrar o foco e ter certeza que poderia levantar sem cair.

No minuto seguinte eu estava sentada no chão do banheiro, com meu cabelo amarrado enquanto esvaziava meu estômago. Droga de Subway.

Eu passei quase dez minutos sentada no chão, tendo certeza que não correria o risco de ter vontade de vomitar novamente. Depois de lavar o rosto e descobrir que o mal-estar havia passado, decidi voltar para a cama e dormir até que meu despertador tocasse avisando que já eram sete da manhã, mas meus planos foram por água, pois qualquer vontade de dormir não era suficiente para que eu conseguisse.

.

.

.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Meu sono por ter acordado cedo naquela manhã estava se refletindo naquele momento, e eu tinha a impressão de que cairia no chão dormindo a qualquer segundo. Meu estômago estava vazio, e eu sentia a necessidade de comer algo, mas tinha medo de ter mais vontade de vomitar, eu sentia um certo desconforto vindo não sei de onde.

Também estava muito chateada com Edward. Eu e ele havíamos brigado logo antes de sairmos da minha casa, tudo porque eu não havia comprado a pasta de amendoim que ele acabara no dia anterior. Ele simplesmente se achava no direito de brigar comigo, porque eu havia feito compras e tinha trazido apenas um pote de pasta de amendoim. Céus, ele era o único que comia aquela coisa na minha casa, pra que eu compraria mais de um pote?

Ele havia dirigido para seu apartamento para trocar de roupas, e por isso chegaria mais tarde no escritório, e eu, pela primeira vez em dois meses, havia pego meu Pajero Sport e dirigi para o trabalho, pois estava com muita preguiça de ir andando, e não queria ter que voltar com Edward para casa.

- Jess, eu vou ficar uns cinqüenta minutos na academia, ok? Ainda não são nem dez horas e eu acho que ninguém vai aparecer aqui antes desse horário – Falei parando bem em frente à mesa da minha secretaria.

- Ok, você está livre até as onze horas, de qualquer jeito – Ela respondeu dando um sorriso sincero mas ao mesmo tempo cansado.

- Bom saber – Respondi e me virei, indo em direção ao elevador.

Por conta do bem-estar de nossos empregados, e de muita insistência de Rose e Edward, Carlisle havia decidido que talvez fosse uma boa idéia manter uma academia para funcionários no primeiro andar do prédio. Uma vez que aquilo permitia que o empregado não gastasse muito tempo nas ruas para ter que ir de um lugar ao outro, e muitas empresas haviam adotado aquela idéia tendo bons resultados, eu era obrigada a concordar que gostava daquilo.

A academia estava vazia àquela hora, uma vez que aquele espaço ficava mais cheio depois das cinco, quando os funcionários terminavam seus afazeres e podiam fazer a atividade e depois ir embora. Eu costumava fazer isso, mas além de toda a minha rotina ter sido mudada depois que eu e Edward passamos a dormir juntos, hoje eu estava com tanta falta de vontade de ficar acordada, que só conseguia pensar em fazer vinte minutos de esteira para poder pegar o ritmo do dia.

Haviam dez esteiras enfileiradas na parede oposta ao elevador, para minha alegria e sorte, o local estava quase completamente vazio, exceto por um homem que trabalhava com os aparelhos de musculação, que ficava completamente fora da minha rota até as esteiras.

Demorei dez minutos para trocar de roupa e finalmente começar meu exercício, no entanto, quando voltei para a academia, meus planos pareceram ser completamente arruinados.

Edward estava lá, com um sorriso idiota enquanto me observava fazer o caminho mais distante da esteira que ele estava.

Eu realmente não queria falar com ele, pois estava me sentindo irritada e não queria mais brigas. Ele havia realmente me tirado do sério unicamente por causa de uma pasta de amendoim, mas pensando bem, era melhor ele me irritar por causa daquilo do que por outras coisas mais complicadas.

- Você não vai mesmo falar comigo? – Ele perguntou aparecendo do meu lado.

Fiquei em silêncio absoluto, esperando que fosse o suficiente para responder a pergunta dele.

- Bella, por favor. Eu prometo comprar mais geléia para você – Ele disse, me fazendo lembrar da minha geléia de morango que desapareceu logo depois que avisei que não tínhamos mais pasta de amendoim – Só me confirma que o que você falou sobre eu nunca mais aparecer na sua casa foi anulado.

Continuei em silêncio, sabendo que argumentando eu não teria tanto sucesso como eu tinha naquele momento. Eu conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber que ele odiava quando era ignorado.

- Você não vai conseguir me ignorar para sempre – Ele falou como se fosse uma promessa, e eu vi ele começar a correr na esteira ao lado da minha, cantando alguma música que eu jurava não conhecer.

Treze minutos. Era o que faltava para que meu tempo ali terminasse. Era o que faltava para que a tortura física e mental acabasse.

Era realmente difícil ignorar Edward, principalmente quando ele usava shorts e uma camiseta regata branca, o que marcava os braços fortes e que eu realmente adorava arranhar. Caramba, era difícil acreditar que foram naqueles braços que eu abracei durante as ultimas noites.

Também era muito difícil continuar ignorando o mal estar que eu sentia por estar correndo naquela esteira. Mas era pouco tempo, e eu realmente precisava ''correr'' um pouco. No entanto, eu sentia meu corpo cansar mais rápido que o normal, minha respiração ficar mais difícil, meu coração acelerar e algo frio que passava em todo lugar fazendo as coisas piorarem.

E então, sem aviso algum, minha vista escureceu por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que uma fraqueza se espalhasse em meu corpo, e o controle de meu corpo se perdesse. Eu sabia que eu iria cair na esteira caso não parasse naquele momento, mas eu realmente não conseguia encontrar forças nem para apertar o botão.

- Bella, você está bem? – Escutei a voz de Edward ao longe.

- Eu acho que vou desmaiar – Minha voz saiu fraca, pouco tempo antes de definitivamente perder o controle do meu corpo.

.

.

.

- Hey, você ta viva? – Alguém perguntou dando tampinhas no meu rosto.

- Ela ta abrindo os olhos – Outra pessoa parecia animada ao fazer aquela observação.

- Você não acha melhor levá-la ao médico? – Uma terceira pessoa perguntou parecendo está bem próxima.

- Não, ela não tomou café da manhã, deve ter sido apenas uma queda de pressão – A primeira pessoa respondeu – Não que eu estivesse com ela durante o café da manhã, mas ela comentou quando eu comecei a correr.

- Edward, de qualquer modo, foi uma queda de pressão, isso pode ser sério – A terceira pessoa que falou parecia realmente preocupada.

Então eu tinha a resposta. A pessoa que me dava tapinhas nos rosto, me segurava em seus braços, e falava como se estivesse bem ao meu lado, era ninguém mais que Edward.

- Ângela, ela odeia hospitais, você sabe disso melhor que eu – Edward respondeu sorrindo.

- Poderíamos pelo menos chamar Irina, ou podemos levá-la de qualquer modo para o hospital – Ângela respondeu, quando finalmente consegui ter uma visão do local onde estava.

Com o rosto bem próximo ao meu, estava Edward, que me segurava como se estivesse com um bebê nos braços. Do meu outro lado, um pouco mais distante, estava Ângela, que segurava uma garrafa de água em sua mãos, e tinha uma expressão preocupada.

Atrás dela, estava Jessica, que mordia seus lábios enquanto tinha seus olhos pregados em algo que eu não conseguia entender.

- Não – Murmurei antes que pudessem responder – Estou bem.

Todos os três que estavam ao meu redor sorriram, e eu iria fazer o mesmo, caso não fosse a autora da resposta. Minha voz estava expressando qualquer coisa, menos o fato de eu estar bem.

- Ela está bem – Edward falou por fim, ainda sorrindo – Se estivesse realmente mal, ela falaria.

- É, eu estou bem – Repeti, tentando sair do abraço forte que ele me dava, apenas para descobrir que estava na minha sala, deitada no colo de Edward, que por sua vez estava sentado no sofá.

- Bella, você não acha melhor irmos ao médico? – Ângela perguntou.

- Você poderia ir Bella, posso desmarcar a sua agenda de hoje – Jéssica falou.

- Não, eu estou bem de verdade. Jéssica, não precisa desmarcar nada. Ângela, você não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem – Afirmei, ainda tentando me livrar dos braços de Edward que não permitiam nem que eu sentasse no sofá – E Edward, você pode me soltar.

- Claro – Ele respondeu rápido, permitindo que eu mesma me arrumasse.

- Você desmaiou, Bella – Ângela falou pegando minha mão – E está gelada.

- Queda de pressão – Edward repetiu parecendo entediado.

- Queda de pressão – Ângela repetiu dando um olhar zangado para Edward – Quando fiquei grávida, eu tive desmaios no começo, e era a única coisa que eu sentia. O médico considerou varias coisas, ou seja, pode ser algo mais sério que queda de pressão.

- Ângela, você está exagerando – Respondi – Eu estou melhorando, Edward deve ter razão. Eu não tomei nada no café da manhã de hoje e fui fazer esteira. Deve ter sido queda de pressão, eu só preciso ficar quietinha e logo estarei bem.

- Você é louca Bella – Ângela falou por fim – É só eu deixar de ser sua secretaria que você deixar de se cuidar. Céus, pegue isso, e Jessica, vá comprar algo para ela comer, por favor.

Ângela havia me passado um bombom de chocolate, e entregou a Jessica uma nota de vinte dólares antes de pedir que minha secretaria corresse.

- Mais o que é isso Ângela? – Perguntei quando Jéssica desapareceu – Você está exagerando.

- Me desculpe se eu quero que a minha madrinha de casamento esteja saudável no dia do meu casamento – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Aliás, foi só para avisar isso que vim aqui hoje.

- Madrinha de casamento? – Edward perguntou – Quantas vezes você vai ser madrinha de casamento antes de se casar , hein Belinha?

- Cala a boca, Edward – Eu e Ângela dissemos em uníssono.

- O que, eu estou falando algum absurdo? – Ele perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

- Só está sendo hipócrita, como quer que Bella se case quando vocês dois estão tendo um caso? – Ângela perguntou, fazendo que eu sentisse meu corpo ficar tenso, enquanto Edward parecia ter a mesma reação.

**Fim de Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Gente, perdão pela demora. Eu estive super enrolada nesses dias.**

**Bom esse capitulo é mais uma coisinha para fazer a Bella pensar no futuro. Agora vem a melhor parte, os primeiros sinais que o Edward está se envolvendo mais que queria nessa relação... Vai ser bem interessante... Anyway. Espero que você gostem dele... **

**A Ângela é a unica que sabe do relacionamento da Bella com o Edward, e vai ser ela quem vai colocar idéias na cabeça da Bella, que na maioria das vezes vai fazer ele sofrer... Mas ele vai merecer.**

**Eu queria responder a cada uma das Reviews, mas meu bb ta vindo passar a tarde comigo para assistirmos Lua Nova, e então ficarei sem o computador até terça de tarde, por causa das malditas provas da escola... Anyway, me perdoem.**

**A Bella não vai sofrer MUITOOOOO... mas ela vai passar por uma situação difícil, tipo, eu não vou ficar enrolando colocando coisas realmente desnecessárias. Então, posso dizer que vou ser bem objetiva. **

**Vou explicar isso melhor quando tivermos o POV do Edward, mas sim, ele acredita que está se divertindo por enquanto, ele ainda não percebeu o quanto está envolvido com a Bella. Ele nem sequer percebeu o quanto se importa com ela... Mas acredita, essa cegueira não vai ser sempre causadora de coisas fofas.**

**Ahh a Bella já ta grávida sim... Ohh, quem será o pai? *suspense uhsudsuhds***

**Lemons, ahh no próximo capitulo com certeza, depois de uma brincadeira muito malvada que o Edward fizer com a Bella.**

**Meninas, me perdoem de verdade... O próximo capitulo vai ser bem melhor, eu juro... Beijos e até mais.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, EU AMEI TODAS.**


	8. Possessivo

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo VIII – Possessivo.**

**.**

- Hey, Bella – Kate, minha vizinha, falou assim que me viu subindo o primeiro degrau frente a minha casa.

Ela havia acabado de sair da sua casa, e logo conclui que estava me esperando chegar.

- Oi Kate, como vai? – Dei um sorriso cansado, que logo morreu quando escutei a porta do carro atrás de mim se fechar, evidenciando o fato de que Edward não havia me escutado, e estava disposto a entrar na minha casa de qualquer jeito.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava esperando você chegar, para falar a verdade – Ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco estranho – Hoje de tarde chegou uma coisa para você, e como a casa estava vazia, eu me responsabilizei por receber.

- Oh, estranho, eu não estava esperando nada – Respondi mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- É, eu acho que não foi você que fez o pedido – Kate afirmou, e logo entrou em sua casa, deixando a porta aberta.

A chave que estava em minha mão foi tomada, e eu sabia que quem havia pegado era ninguém mais que Edward, ele definitivamente estava familiarizado demais na minha vida. Eu começava a acreditar que nossa relação estava saindo do controle.

- Aqui está – Kate falou reaparecendo na porta da casa dela com uma enorme cesta, onde as únicas coisas que eu conseguia identificar eram um urso de pelúcia e um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas e brancas.

Ela desceu as escadas para poder me entregar a cesta, e quando chegou perto começou a falar.

- Chegou hoje de tarde, e perto do laço está o cartão. Desculpe-me se você não gostou por eu ter ficado com ele aqui, só achei que não seria conveniente deixar isso na porta, ou fazer a entrega voltar.

- Tudo bem, Kate. Fico feliz por você ter recebido, muito obrigada.

- De nada – Ela sorriu voltando para a porta de sua casa – Boa noite, Bella. E você também – Ela falou a ultima parta para Edward, que ainda estava parado a porta olhando para o embrulho em minhas mãos.

- Boa noite – Edward respondeu para Kate sem tirar os olhos de mim. Quando minha vizinha finalmente entrou em sua casa, ele mordeu seus lábios, afim de não expressar o que quer seus lábios queriam expressar. Mas eu percebi seus olhos fulminarem meu presente – Quem mandou isso?

- Não sei, só sei que está pesado – Respondi, voltando a subir as escadas com maior cuidado, uma vez que minhas mãos seguravam o embrulho, e eu não conseguia confiar em mim mesma sem segurar no corrimão.

Mas minhas preocupações foram completamente tiradas, pois Edward puxou o embrulho das minhas mãos e entrou na minha casa, permitindo que eu logo fizesse o mesmo.

Quando entrei no calor da casa, tive o prazer de encontrar Edward sentado no sofá, fitando a cesta que agora estava colocado na mesa de centro. Ele nem sequer havia tirado o casaco, céus.

Fechei a porta e me livrei das peças de roupas desnecessárias, e isso incluía os sapatos fechados que estavam arruinando com meus pés. Quando finalmente me sentei do lado de Edward, querendo descobrir quem havia me mandado aquilo, senti que ele não gostara nadinha do presente que eu recebera, e isso de alguma maneira me dava uma sensação estranha de culpa.

- Hey Edward, por que você não tira esse casaco, eu estou vendo que você não vai mesmo embora como eu pedi – Falei, decidida que nós estávamos equilibrados na balança de culpa.

Oh sim, hoje havia sido um dia absolutamente estressante, e Edward parecia gostar de piorar as coisas. Além de agir como uma criança no café da manhã, e travar a maior discussão com Ângela depois que acordei do maldito desmaio, ele simplesmente roubou as chaves do meu carro e o trouxe para minha casa, fazendo com que eu tivesse que voltar tarde da noite com ele. ''_Como sempre fazíamos'' _foi a resposta dele.

- Quem mandou isso? – Ele perguntou sem evidenciar nenhum sinal de que pretendia se levantar.

- Não sei, e nem imagino – Respondi sincera – Pode ter sido meus pais, Jake, Alice, Rosalie, Irina, ou qualquer outra pessoa que eu não lembre.

- Alice, Rose, Irina não te mandariam rosas. Seus pais também não me parecem o tipo de que mandam flores em uma data qualquer. E quem é Jake?

- Jake é meu melhor amigo de infância, meu primeiro namorado, e a única pessoa que faz Forks ser tolerável.

Edward me deu olhar, demonstrando o que ele entendia por _'' a única pessoa que faz Forks ser tolerável''._

- Não Edward, eu perdi minha virgindade para Jake, e não me arrependendo. Nós namoramos até quando fui para a faculdade, mas depois terminamos e nunca mais tivemos nada perto de romântico, eu e ele somos apenas amigos, e continuaremos assim para sempre.

- Você e eu não temos nada de romântico – Edward respondeu – Mas fazemos nossas noites serem bem _toleráveis_.

Eu sentia que ele estava tentando me provocar, mas eu sabia que atrás da provocação ele estava apenas tentando descobrir se minha relação com Jacob era parecida com a que eu tinha com ele.

- Edward, a ultima vez que transei com Jacob eu tinha vinte e um anos de idade, e eu fui passar ação de graças com meus pais em Forks, desde então, eu e ele nunca dividimos nenhum beijo. Feliz? – Perguntei, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

- Eu realmente não me importo, Swan – Ele respondeu, sendo traído por seu olhar alegre.

- Que seja – Suspirei voltando minha atenção para o embrulho a minha frente, logo pegando o cartão.

- E então, de quem é? – Edward perguntou antes que eu pudesse abrir o pequeno envelope vermelho.

- Você de vez em quando agi como uma adolescente escandalosa – Comentei recebendo um 'uhum'' de volta, enquanto abria o envelope.

_._

_Hey linda, eu estava andando essa manhã e encontrei essa cesta e lembrei de você imediatamente._

_Bom, eu espero que você goste, tanto dos chocolates, dos ursos e das rosas._

_Eu também gostaria de saber se você gostaria de sair para jantar comigo amanhã, antes da festa, assim poderíamos ir e voltar juntos._

_Eu ficaria muito feliz em ter você como minha companhia amanhã._

_Com prazer, Riley._

_Os: Me liga para confirmar, a qualquer hora._

_Beijos._

_._

- _Me liga para confirmar a qualquer hora_ – Edward falou com desdém, enquanto se curvava pelo sofá com a intenção de pegar o telefone que estava ao meu lado – Pegue, pode dizer que você já vai ter companhia amanhã a noite.

- Como? – Perguntei sem nem ao menos ter digerido as palavras de Riley.

- Ligue para ele e diga que você já tem companhia amanhã – Edward explicou, parecendo bem certo de que era aquela a minha intenção.

Para ser sincera eu não sabia o que fazer. Gostava muito de Riley, mas eu não sabia se seria uma experiência agradável ter um encontro com ele. No entanto, Edward falando daquela maneira comigo, como se ele mandasse em mim, fez com eu sentisse vontade de desafiá-lo.

- Não vou fazer nada disso – Respondi pegando o telefone e colocando na mesa a minha frente.

- Qual é Bella? Você realmente está pensando em aceitar esse convite? E nós dois? Aliás, você nem gosta de rosas – Ele falou parecendo chateado.

- Edward, eu realmente só consigo pensar em um banho quente nesse momento, e em comer algo bem gostoso, então não vou ligar para Riley até que eu saiba o que quero. Em segundo lugar, nós dois só existe na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar que possamos fazer sexo, não é como se fossemos namorados e propriedades privadas um do outro. Se eu sair com Riley amanhã, você sabe que pode sair com qualquer mulher que você queira.

Meu discurso o fez ficar calado.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o numero de um restaurante chinês que ficava próximo da minha casa, fazendo um pedido para mim e para Edward, sabendo que essa noite ele não iria desistir de dormir comigo.

Logo em seguida subi para o meu quarto e demorei quase uma hora inteira no banho, pensando no que realmente deveria fazer.

As palavras de Ângela ecoavam na minha cabeça brilhando como neon no escuro. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, eu jamais acertaria minha vida enquanto tivesse aquela relação com Edward, e a prova estava bem ali, com Edward me fazendo sentir culpada apenas por receber uma cesta de chocolate e um convite para jantar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava cansada e de repente triste e desanimada até para me enxugar e viver. Eu queria chorar, só não sabia porque.

Sair com Riley realmente era uma boa idéia. Se não déssemos certo, pelo menos eu havia tentando ter um relacionamento real com alguém. Ou melhor, sair com Riley poderia ser o que faltava para eu descobrir a parte dele que me encantaria e faria nós ficarmos juntos para sempre...

- Bella, a comida chegou – Edward gritou, tirando meus pensamentos idiotas da minha mente, e me fazendo encarar a triste realidade de está cada vez mais envolvida em relacionamento inexistente.

.

O jantar foi estranho. Tanto eu como Edward ficamos em silêncio assistindo um filme de comedia. Ele, hora e outra, olhava para mim, mas eu não me dava ao trabalho de olhar para ele. Depois de jantarmos, ele me ajudou a arrumar a pouca bagunça, e depois eu me vi sozinha, enquanto ele tomava banho.

E aquela era a minha deixa.

Se eu realmente quisesse sair com Riley no dia seguinte aquela era minha chance, e foi o que fiz. Peguei meu celular e logo depois de encontrar o nome dele na minha agenda, apertei o botão de chamada, não demorando muito para ser atendida.

_- Bella?_ – Ele respondeu.

- É, sou eu, Riley – Respondi timidamente.

- _Então acredito que você recebeu meu presente_? – Ele perguntou um pouco inseguro.

- E adorei, eu fico muito boba quando ganho urso de pelúcia, flores e chocolate – Respondi sincera, aliás, eu realmente gostara do presente – Obrigada.

- _De nada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado... Eh, você viu o cartão?_ – Ele perguntou um pouco tímido.

- Oh sim, e é mais um motivo por eu estar ligando – Falei, ficando em completo silêncio depois – Bom, eu acho que seria uma boa idéia irmos jantar antes da festa.

- _Verdade? Eu realmente estava com medo de você me recusar, de novo _– Ele falou, triste na ultima parte, o que me fez rir.

- Oh Riley, me perdoe de verdade.

- _Tudo bem, então, a que horas posso passar em sua casa_?

- Poderia ser as nove? Sua festa começa apenas onze...

- _As nove é perfeito _– Ele respondeu parecendo muito feliz.

- Posso saber aonde estaria me levando?

-_ Eu estava pensando no Delmonico's, mas se você preferir..._

- Não, o Delmonico's é perfeito – Respondi cortando a sua fala – Então até amanhã, e obrigada novamente pela cesta.

- _De nada, Bella. Boa noite._

- Boa noite – Respondi forçando um sorriso enquanto desligava o aparelho e jogava em cima das minhas pernas.

Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Era o que eu tentava acreditar, mas uma parte de mim fazia com que eu me sentisse mal, como se estivesse traindo algo ou alguém, fazia parecer a decisão de sair com Riley algo extremante errado.

E aquela sensação, foi completamente enfatizada quando escutei a voz de Edward soar da porta do banheiro.

- Você vai sair com ele? – Perguntou parecendo chateado.

- Vou – Respondi com o mínimo de palavras – Não custa nada, e ele pareceu feliz...

- Mas e eu?

- Edward, você pode sair com alguém amanhã... Aliás, não é como se ele fosse dormir aqui, só vamos ter um jantar e vamos para a festa juntos. – Falei sem saber a necessidade de explicar que não iria dormir com Riley.

- Você vai mesmo trocar a minha companhia por ele? – Edward perguntou fazendo uma cara de nojo.

Ele estava na entrada do banheiro, usando apenas a toalha envolta de seu quadril, e eu tinha certeza que não havia nada por baixo. Os cabelos estavam um pouco molhados, e eu sentia o perfume da loção pós-barba com cheiro de canela, pois eu havia pedido que ele tentasse usar algo com aquele aroma, e desde então ele usava.

- Para falar a verdade Edward, eu estou meio cansada disso...

Comecei a argumentar, mas fui completamente distraída quando o vi caminhando em minha direção, dando um sinal de que a noite de hoje serviria para recompensar a noite do dia anterior, quando apenas dormimos juntos, sem fazer nada.

- Você vai sair com ele amanhã, mas vai está pensando em mim, sabia? – Ele perguntou quando chegou ao meu lado, me fazendo odiar o fato de ter as luzes apagadas, tendo apenas meu abajur iluminando o quarto.

- Acho que... – Tentei responder, mas então Edward estava sentado na minha frente, com uma mão tocando meu queixo, e seus olhos prendendo os meus.

- Quando ele te tocar, você vai desejar que fosse eu – Ele continuou ignorando o que falei – Porque você está tão acostumada comigo. Vai ser como um banho de água fria após meses de banhos quentes.

- Que tipo de comparação absurda é essa? – Perguntei, sabendo que não seria uma boa negar ao que eu não tinha certeza.

- E então, quando ele te trouxer para casa, vai ter um beijo de ''boa noite'', e você vai imaginar que sou eu, Belinha – Edward sussurrou, me fazendo acreditar que ele beijaria meus lábios, no entanto, eu senti a respiração quente dele em meu pescoço, e logo veio o perfume do xampu dele.

- Você já está delirando, Edward – Respondi, desejando que ele parasse com aquilo.

- E caso o relacionamento de vocês evolua, eu vou ter que ir embora, você sabia? – Ele perguntou, ignorando mais uma vez minhas palavras – E você sabia que sou o melhor de todos na cama, não?

- Você está sendo muito modesto, não acha? – Perguntei .

- Riley não vai te fazer nem um pouco satisfeita – Ele falou, e então me beijou furiosamente, não permitindo que eu sequer pensasse no que estava fazendo – Ele não é tão bom quanto eu.

- Edward – Murmurei sem saber se pretendia falar para que ele parasse ou não. Mas realmente não importava, pois logo eu senti ele me jogar deitada na cama, sendo colocada embaixo de um Edward completamente louco e excitado.

Meu corpo se tencionou quando eu tive certeza de que por baixo de sua toalha ele estava já fora de controle. Eu podia sentir ele bem duro em cima de mim, com toda a intenção desnecessária de me levar ao mesmo estagio. A pouca roupa que eu usava não era o suficiente para controlar as mãos dele, uma vez que seus dedos pareciam dar choques na minha coluna, por baixo do tecido de minha blusa.

A toalha que ele usava de repente pareceu me incomodar mais que eu queria, e então a puxei, pois era a única coisa que minhas mãos pareciam realmente querer fazer. Edward também não parecia feliz com o fato de eu usar o conjunto de seda que eu usava, pois aos poucos meu short estava cada vez mais abaixo da minha cintura, seu elástico estava preso em minha coxas, e eu não usava nada por baixo.

A mão quente dele parecia deixar um rastro de chamas por onde passava, eu ficava cada vez mais tensa. Edward passava a mão em meus seios que denunciavam o tamanho a minha excitação, sentia chamas do meu corpo contagiarem ele ao mesmo tempo que seu membro roçava em meu corpo.

Riley e vida estável eram as ultimas coisas que eu pensava naquele momento, os toques e beijos que ele espalhava pelo meu corpo eram como brasas.

Ajudei ele a tirar de vez short e a blusa que eu usavam deixando-nos igualmente nus.

- Diga Bella, você iria gostar de estar em uma situação como essa tendo aquele Riley em meu lugar? – Ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido, enquanto fazia alguma espécie de carinha bem em baixo do meu estômago, o local onde a maior parte daquela sensação de frio na barriga começava.

- Cala a boca Edward, você é o único que está pensando em Riley nesse momento, por algum acaso está desejando que ele ocupe meu lugar? – provoquei, sentindo ele ficar mais excitado em encima de mim.

- Você quer me fazer broxar? – Ele ameaçou.

Abracei o quadril dele com a minha perna, e então o fiz girar sobre cama, e fiquei em cima dele.

- Acho que se você fizesse isso, eu teria que ligar para meu encontro de amanhã e pedir que ele viesse hoje, pois eu estou entrando em combustão aqui – Respondi sorrindo ao colocar minha mão sobre o membro – Eu quero ele em mim, Edward.

- Ah garota – Edward falou, fazendo com que rolássemos de novo, só que dessa vez acabamos por cair no chão, eu em cima dele – Isso doeu.

- Cala a boca Edward – Mandei.

Ele me obedeceu, é claro, pois daquela vez ele tinha ocupações melhores para a sua boca e para a sua mão.

Meios seios estavam tão excitados com o trabalho que a língua dele. E eu estava tão molhada apenas sentindo a mão dele brincar de passar por minha amiguinha excitada, que implorava por um pouco de atenção.

- Edward – Pedi apertando a bunda dele, eu sabia que isso provocava ele.

- O que você quer Bella? – Ele respondeu tirando sua mão de onde estava, enquanto seu rosto descia até ficar entre minhas pernas, e eu juro que senti a morte chegar no segundo que ele beijou minha parte intima.

- Oh – Eu gemi, quando ele colocou a língua dentro de mim, chupando meu clitóris com muita vontade. Eu juro que tentei me controlar, mas não conseguir, sentia algo quente se espalhar por mim, e eu mal podia controlar os espasmos do meu corpo.

- Você tem cheiro de cereja, e um sabor mais doce e que mel, eu adoro – Ele falou ao fundo, eu juro que qualquer som estava a anos luz de mim naquele momento. Não havia nada melhor que sentir Edward trabalhando com sua boca para me levar ao paraíso do prazer, não havia nada melhor que sentir os dedos quentes dele dentro de mim, logo depois que sua boca estivera lá.

Eu mal percebi que ele havia voltado a me beijar, colocando seu membro dentro do meu corpo, fazendo com que o resto de controle que eu tinha para não chegar ao orgasmo se acabasse.

- Vamos Bella, implore – Ele sussurrou levantando-se um pouco, tirando-se de dentro de mim, levando meu prazer embora.

- Ah não, volta.

- Implore Bella, diga que eu sou o melhor e que só a mim você quer.

- Só você – Falei o máximo que conseguia.

- Implore mais Bella – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido após ir fundo e depois sair de novo.

- Por favor Edward, eu imploro. Me leve aonde só você pode levar – Respondi, apertando seus braços com força.

- Assim que gosto – Ele falou antes de ir fundo, sem ousar me causar mais torturas. Ele foi ao fundo, e eu deixava que os gemidos se prendessem em minha garganta, sem muito sucesso em manter minha respiração normal, eu mal conseguia pensar em o que fazer com as mãos.

Eu sentia que agarrava algo mole e ao mesmo tempo duro, quente e eletrizante, eu apartava aquilo como se minha vida dependesse disso, pois era a única coisa que evitava que eu chegasse a um orgasmo sem ele, eu queria que ele gozasse dentro de mim.

- Eu quero sentir você chegar ao orgasmo dentro de mim, Edward – Sussurrei quando tive certeza que estava falando ao seu ouvido – Quero sentir o seu calor, você acha que consegue, ou só é capaz de fazer isso para...

- Você sabe sou mais que capaz – Ele respondeu quebrando minha provocação – E eu estou quase lá.

As ultimas palavras esquentaram meu corpo como se tivessem me colocado em um forno de cremeção. De repente eu estava consciente de que eu tinha a coisa mais perfeita só para mim, e tinha certeza de que se ele demorasse mais um pouco eu não conseguiria mais agüentar.

- Ohh , Edward, vai mais – Eu gemi com a voz rouca, mas dessa vez não tive meu desejo atendido, pois sentir Edward gozando dentro de mim.

.

.

.

O relógio ao meu lado marcava seis e vente e sete da manhã, eu estava sentada ao meu lado da cama, com os cabelos recém amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e com o rosto frio por causa da água que usara para o lavar. Tinha vestido um dos vestidos de seda que colocava na porta do banheiro, pois eu sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, e não queria estar nua quando Edward acordasse.

Eu havia, mais uma vez, acordado com o enjôo que me acordara no dia anterior, mas dessa vez parecia bem pior. Como no dia anterior, Edward não acordara quando eu saí correndo para o banheiro, e mais uma vez eu passei quase uma hora sentada perto do vaso sanitário, pensando no que aquilo significava.

A idéia de precisar ir a um hospital era assustadora, eu odiava aquele ambiente. Mas eu teria que considerar, caso aquilo continuasse acontecendo.

Sentada ali, vendo pela fresta da cortina do meu quarto, eu via o Central Park se iluminar com a luz do sol, e até podia escutar um pouco do barulho que vinha lá de fora. No entanto, meus maiores pensamentos estavam centrados em Edward que dormia bem ao meu lado, tão inocentemente que me fazia esquecer de qualquer motivo que me fizesse o odiar no passado, me fazendo ter vontade apenas de o beijar nos lábios e desejar um maravilhoso dia.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu jamais tive aquele tipo de desejo, e jamais esqueci das brincadeiras de mal gosto que Edward fazia comigo na faculdade, não era como se nas ultimas semanas eu tivesse tido aquele tipo de vontade, pelo contrario, quando eu acordava pelas manhãs e o encontrava ao meu lado, eu me perguntava que besteira eu havia feito.

Mas agora, as coisas pareciam ter mudado. Lembrar de como ele parecia machucado por eu ter aceito sair com Riley me fazia quase acreditar que ele estava levando nossa relação mais a serio que nós a tínhamos definido, e isso era algo que de alguma maneira me agradava. Alias, eu estava cansada de ter um relacionamento baseado em sexo, foi por isso que aceitei sair com Riley, para ter algo sério.

Riley.

A besteira que eu tinha feito. Eu não sabia se a culpa que aos poucos me consumia pertencia ao falto de eu ter aceito sair com ele e acabei machucando Edward, ou se me sentia culpada por ter aceito sair com ele e no mesmo dia dormi com Edward.

- Hey – Escutei Edward me chamar ao fundo – Por que você está chorando?

- Você acordou? – Perguntei, ignorando o fato de ter lágrimas molhando minhas bochechas.

- Há quase cinco minutos, mas só agora percebi que você está chorando. O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou se arrumando ao meu lado, deixando que o coberto cobrisse a parte de seu quadril para baixo.

- Não é nada – Respondi.

- Eu diria que você não chora por nada, mas nesses últimos dias voce chora até se uma folha de arvore cai. Mesmo assim, por que você está chorando agora?

- Não é como se você realmente se importasse – Respondi.

- Não. Eu não deveria me importar, mas eu me importo – Ele respondeu enxugando meu rosto, e logo em seguida beijou minha testa – Vamos, me diga, eu fiz algo de errado ontem de noite.

- Eu sou uma vadia – Acabei confessando no final, decidindo usar um pouco da verdade para me livrar dele.

- Não etendo o motivo.

- Daqui a dezesseis horas eu tenho um encontro com um cara, e acabo de acordar após uma noite de sexo com outro, isso me faz sentir uma vadia. Eu não...

- Você não é vadia, Bella. E para ter certeza disso você poderia ligar para Riley e desmarcar o encontro, se você quiser eu mesmo faço isso, e então, ao invés de irmos para a festa dele, eu posso te levar para onde o nosso caso começou, e podemos passar o fim de semana inteiro fazendo sexo em Bowhill, vai ser perfeito...

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**E finalmente o capitulo /o/**

**O que acharam?**

**Me desculpa por algumas palavras, de verdade, elas podem não ser nada, mas eu sou o tipo de pessoa que controla o termo que uso, e realmente não gosto de usar algumas palavras, mas nesse capitulo foi inevitável.**

**Bom, como podem ver, as coisas estão começando a clarear para a Bella, e o Edward está cada vez mais evidente sobre seus sentimentos com Bella, é pena que... Vamos parar por ai.**

**E bem, a Bella nem desconfia que está grávida, ela acha que está segura, então não vai considerar a idéia até que a Rose apareça...**

**Bom, esse encontro da Bella com Riley, vai ser realmente interessante. É o que posso dizer...**

**E não se preocupem, não pretendo colocar o Riley como um Jacob, James ou algo assim, ele é apenas uma personagem que vai causar ciúmes no Edward, mas a Bella não vai se agarrar a ele apenas para se firmar...**

**Amanda: **Bom, agora eu já to quase de férias da escola, o que é muito bom, pois estou quase louca de vontade de não ir mais para a escola. A Ângela ainda não sabe, ela nem desconfia, e para falar a verdade nem a Bella, ela ta meio cega... Mas ela vai logo acordar, acredite. O que você achou?

**Lorena:** Ahh ai está, eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, prometo.

**Deboramd:** Sim, eles estão muito envolvidos um com o outro, mas não conseguem perceber... A Bella não vai demorar a entender essa relação, mas o Edward.. vai ser complicado. Bom, ai está o capitulo, eu espero que você goste.

**MilaLarrat:** Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, bom, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Aninha Cullen: **O Edward é fofo, eu não consigo ver ele como menos que isso, ele só gosta de fingir que é insensível, mas no final... a Bella vai pedir pelo antigo Edward de volta uahaihuahs.

**Adrii Masters:** Não, a Bella vai precisar que uma certa pessoa insinue a palavra grávida para perceber que ela pode estar esperando um bebê, aliás, uma criança é o que ela menos espera ( e pensa querer) vindo de Edward, então ela vai considerar qualquer coisa antes de pensar que está grávida. Bom, a Ângela vai ser uma grande amiga da Bella, e já deu para perceber que ela não é muito fã do Edward, não?

**Vitoria Macarini:** A Bella ta se prevenindo contra uma gravidez, eles usam proteção de vez em quando, então não acreditam que possam se tornar pais... O que você achou do capitulo?

**Ju: **Oi, bom que você gostou. O que achou desse capitulo? Bella cada vez mais enrolada...

**Maa Cullen:** Bom saber que você gostou. Adoro saber que gostam dessas coisas loucas que escrevo. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Bjo.

**Gby00:** Ah, vai inevitável não colocar a Rosalie envolvida na gravidez da Bella, aliás, elas são amigas, e a Esme também... No entanto, você pode se surprender com a Rose no começo... Mas posso garantir que a Bella não vai se deixar envolver por nada, ela sempre vai seguir o que ela que é certo, e vai querer colocar o Edward no lugar que ele ''pediu'' para ser colocado... Posso garantir também que não vai ter aquela história de Edward e ela ficando juntos antes do bebê do nascer, pois eles só vão se resolver um tempo depois, aliás, a cena do trabalho de parto e do parto da Bella já estão prontas na minha mente, e eu to louca para escrever.

**Roosi:** É, ela está grávida, e quem é o pai... Aii do Edward se ele perguntar isso, não? O que achou desse capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Mah: **Sofrer? Não sei, mas a Bella vai adorar torturar o Edward...

**Polly Cullen:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, vou tentar postar o mais rápido que eu puder...

Bom, eu espero que gostem do capitulo.

Ps: meu Deus, eu estou morrendo de inveja do povo que mora em São Paulo, queria participar da promoção da sukita, mas nem posso. Então, quem mora em SP, e ainda não sabe, a Sukita tem uma promoção para levar 140 pessoas para assistir Eclipse antes de todos, então participem já que não posso, mais informações tem no foforks.

**Beijos.**


	9. Jantar

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo IX – Jantar.**

**.**

Existia momentos em que tudo parecia ir contrário ao que eu desejava, como por exemplo aquele.

Rosalie, com seus cabelos louros presos em um penteado que lembrava a esposa perfeita dos anos cinqüenta, usando um vestido que combinava bastante com o penteado, e sapatos fechados e altos, sorria alegremente, assobiando uma canção que lembrava o canto de passarinhos.

Ela estava diferente, mais leve, feliz, e nada irritante e estressada como costumava estar no dia a dia. Eu não sabia se aquele humor inconstante e pouco conhecido por mim se devia ao fato de eu finalmente aceitar sair com um dos homens que ela me empurrava, ou se ela estava feliz por eu permitir que ela escolhesse o modelito que combinasse com a festa, o jantar e o frio de final de inverno em Nova York. Mas no fundo, uma voz calma e baixa dizia que algo estava acontecendo, e eu não sabia.

- Acho que azul é perfeito – Ela declarou quando encontrou a parte onde ficavam os poucos vestidos no tom de azul do meu closet grande e bem abastecido.

Não que eu adorasse fazer compras e ter um enorme guarda roupa diversificado com roupas caras e de marca. Mas a posição que eu assumia como presidente exigia que eu me vestisse bem, e além de ter minhas duas amigas super viciadas em shoppings, eu sempre tinha que estar preparada para ocasiões especiais surpresas.

- Você que decide – Respondi desanimada, sem mover um músculo além do necessário para pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Eu estava mais que exausta.

A noite sem dormir, e o fato de ter acordar cedo, não combinaram nada com o dia estressante e cheio de encontros que tive. Fora isso, Rosalie havia me arrastado para almoçar no restaurante que havíamos ido há quase um ano atrás, e infelizmente esse restaurante ficava do outro lado da cidade.

Como se não bastasse isso, Edward havia desaparecido completamente depois de me deixar há dois quarteirões do prédio da empresa, dizendo que eu não o veria até a hora certa, e eu não imaginava o que aquilo significava. A única coisa que eu sabia era que tive que caminhar os quarteirões até minha casa, e dessa vez me senti muito mais exausta que o normal.

Meus pés estavam um pouco inchados, e eu tinha certeza de que, caso Rosalie não estivesse ali comigo, eu estaria desmaiada na minha cama.

- Vamos lá Bella, não me faça fazer uma vídeo conferencia com Alice – Rosalie pediu minha atenção – Qual dos dois você prefere?

Duas opções era o que eu tinha.

Um vestido azul escuro sem muito decote e que chegava até o meio das minhas coxas, ou um vestido tubinho azul claro e que tinha um decote que eu preferia não prestar atenção. _O que diabos eu tinha em mente quando comprei aquilo?_

- Acho que você esqueceu que está fazendo um frio terrível lá fora, Rose – Lhe lembrei.

- Use esse tubinho – Ela falou parecendo não dar crédito a minhas palavras.

- Mas... –

- Coloca o vestido, Bella – Ela mandou, não permitindo que eu nem sequer pensasse em recusar.

Sentei na cama o mais lentamente que eu conseguia, pois nos últimos dias qualquer movimento rápido demais conseguia me fazer perder o foco. Depois pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro, com o vestido - escandaloso e que eu deveria queimar – no meu ombro.

- Aliás, você sabe o porquê de Alice está demorando tanto para voltar? Ela deveria ir para a festa hoje – Rose comentou enquanto eu trocava de roupa.

- Não faço idéia, só sei que Jasper volta na terça, mas ela não vem junto, e sei que ele volta para Seattle na quinta, e não faço idéia de quando vou ver os dois de novo – Respondi, quando finalmente fiquei apenas com a lingerie de renda creme.

- Você acha que tem algo de errado? Eu tentei descobrir, mas Alice desconversou e disse que estava atrasada para fazer compras. Eu vou tentar falar com a minha mãe – Rose decidiu, e então continuou falando sobre coisas que eu perdi a completa noção.

Eu pegava algumas palavras do que ela dizia, como por exemplo ''problema'', ''mãe'', ''azul'', ''altos'', ''perfeito'', ''sidra'',''moreno'', ''amigos'' e muitas outras que se colocadas em uma única frase não fariam sentindo, e eu estava muito cansada para prestar atenção ao que ela falava enquanto colocava o horroroso vestido.

Para ser sincera eu estava terrivelmente desanimada com esse encontro com Riley. Não sei se o fato de estar exausta realmente pesava no fato de estar desanimada, pois bastava eu beber um gole de qualquer energético, e tudo pareceria convidativo para uma noite sem fim. Talvez eu estivesse desanimada comigo mesma, pelo fato de aceitar sair com alguém tão bom como Riley e na noite anterior ao encontro dormir com meu amante de dois meses. Além disso tudo, havia Edward, que de alguma maneira me fazia sentir uma vadia por estar, de certa maneira, traindo a nossa relação maluca.

O vestido que Rose havia mandando eu usar ficava bem mais curto que eu imaginava. Ele mal cobria as cochas, e o decote era indecente até para mulheres que trabalhavam vendendo seu corpo. Eu odiei aquilo. Eu não usaria aquilo.

Mas eu conhecia Rosalie McCarty, aliás, antes de tudo, ela era uma Cullen, e como qualquer outro ser humano que carregava aquele sobrenome, ela não se deixava desistir fácil, e estava acostumada a todos seguirem suas regras. Eu até poderia enfrentar e bater o pé, mas isso levaria a uma grande e escandalosa discussão, e no estado que eu estava, eu acabaria perdendo tempo e energia.

Puxei o zíper do vestido, ficando feliz quando ele parou o percurso antes de chegar ao final, emperrado na altura dos meus seios. Eu sabia que aquilo não era uma boa noticia, pois significava que eu havia engordado, mas naquele momento, era algo surpreendentemente bom.

- Rose, o zíper não fecha – Gritei saindo banheiro sem tirar o vestido, pois ela com certeza tentaria o fechar.

- Pare de falar besteira, Bella - Ela respondeu – Deixa eu tentar.

E eu deixei.

Uma

Duas

- Aí Rosalie – Falei quando ela aperto o vestido no meu corpo, meus seios estavam um pouco doloridos nos últimos dias, e aquilo havia sido mais que insuportável.

- Desculpa – Ela sussurrou ainda tentando fechar o vestido.

Ela não conseguiu, e felizmente desistiu do vestido o jogando em um canto qualquer, permitindo que eu usasse um vestido preto sem decote e que tinha a frente completamente coberta.

Era um vestido bonito, e que combinava com uma legging e um salto não muito alto. Ao fim de tudo, eu estava completamente vestida com uma roupa de tons escuros, o que me protegeria do frio e, segundo Rosalie, me deixava sexy...

- Vou embora agora – Ela disse quando terminamos de descer as escadas – Preciso me arrumar também.

- Ok, eu vou ficar aqui sentada, esperando o relógio marcar nove horas – Respondi forçando um sorriso.

E então, dez minutos depois, eu estava sozinha na minha casa, assistindo um episódio repetido de Friends, comendo um dos poucos chocolates que Riley mandara e não fora seqüestrado por Edward.

Meu presente surpresa deixado na casa da vizinha e fulminado por Edward, teve um final muito triste, para dizer o mínimo. Quando desci para tomar café da manhã hoje, meus chocolates estavam quase todos abertos, com suas embalagens no lixo, e o conteúdo no estômago de Edward. O urso de pelúcia, que nem era muito grande, havia quase sido degolado, mas eu o salvei e coloquei em dos quartos vazios ao lado do meu. As rosas, pobre coitadas, haviam sido jogadas no lixo, e Edward ainda teve a audácia de dizer que pensava estar fazendo um favor para mim, pois eu odiava rosas.

E era verdade, eu odiava rosas. Eram tão chicles e sem significados para mim, mas não era por isso que eu destrataria um presente que foi dado de coração.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No exato minuto que chegamos ao restaurante e eu vi um Volvo prata sendo guiado para o estacionamento por um dos manobristas do restaurante, eu sabia que algo estava muito errado.

Antes de sair do carro, procurei na calçada por algum vestígio do possível dono do volvo, mas tudo o que encontrei foram dois manobristas esperando para cumprirem com suas tarefas, enquanto a enorme porta de carvalho era fechada.

Toda a tensão e sensação de incômodo que me tomou a partir do momento que Riley me pegou em casa, porem, desapareceu assim que aceitei a possibilidade de que Edward resolvera fazer uma de suas gracinhas e atrapalhar meu encontro. No entanto, eu preferi não me encher de esperanças, e aceitar que minhas próximas horas fossem o que tinham que ser.

Para ser sincera, no momento que vi Riley na porta da minha casa meu estômago pulou e senti uma bola de ar ficar presa em minha garganta. Eu queria tanto ser corajosa suficiente para dizer para ele que talvez tenha sido um erro aceitar seu convite, mas não consegui.

E agora, todo o medo que eu sentia daquela noite se desmanchou tão rapidamente que eu mal percebera.

A reserva feita por Riley havia sido mudada há meia hora, trocando a mesa para dois para uma mesa para três.

Se eu estava surpresa com o fato de meu encontro a dois agora ser para três pessoas, eu não conseguia nem imaginar a cor da minha face quando percebi quem era a terceira pessoa.

Edward Anthony Cullen. O ser humano que eu supostamente odiava, e que no momento eu adorava, estava sentando em uma cadeira no meio entre as duas cadeiras que ficavam de frente a outra, onde eu e Riley deveríamos sentar.

Dizer que aquilo foi estranho seria no mínimo piada. Aquilo era absolutamente sem noção. Riley parecia ter ficado sem palavras, assim como eu, enquanto nos sentávamos em nossos respectivos lugares, fingindo pensar em que bebida pediríamos ao metre que nos guiara a nossa mesa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – Finalmente perguntei quando a garrafa de vinho tinto que eu e Riley dividiríamos foi servida em nossas taças, e o garçom foi embora.

- Ora, fiquei sabendo que vocês dois estariam aqui hoje, e como eu estava louco para jantar aqui, pensei que fosse ser conveniente me juntar a amigos, mesmo que um dele me odeie, ao invés de chamar uma mulher qualquer que não valeria a pena o que eu gastaria aqui. Excelente idéia, não acham?

Se antes existia alguma duvida, agora eu tinha certeza, Edward poderia seguir a carreira de ator em Hollywood e conseguiria causar inveja em grandes nomes da fábrica de filmes dos EUA, uma vez que seu sorriso e seu olhar combinavam perfeitamente com as palavras animadas e ingênuas que ele acabara de dizer.

Meu olhar passou rapidamente por Riley, vendo como ele parecia divido entre pedir a Edward que nos deixasse sozinhos, ou concordar com o que ele dissera. Eu por outro lado, não sabia se deveria agir como se gostasse ou não daquilo.

- Bom, para falar a verdade, Edward, eu e Bella estamos em um encontro essa noite, a dois... se é que você me entende – Riley falou enquanto suas bochechas rosavam um pouco, fazendo com que meu coração se aquecesse de culpa. Eu tinha que fazer algo para não fazer aquela noite ser ruim para ele.

- Bom, agora é um encontro a três – Edward respondeu fingindo não entender o que Riley dissera – O que vocês vão pedir hoje? Eu estou realmente ansioso para o Filet Mignon.

Eu e Riley trocamos um breve olhar, e eu pude quase ouvir ele gritando desculpas através de seus olhos azuis claros. Forcei um sorriso de lado, e sibilei um ''OK'', tentando fazer ele não se sentir culpado pela atitude perturbadora de Edward, aliás, se alguém era culpado ali, além de Edward, esse alguém era eu.

- Bom, eu vou querer apenas _Roasted Wild Mushrooms_ – Decidindo escolher a primeira coisa que vi com destaque no cardápio.

- Vou querer o mesmo que você, Edward – Riley respondeu vendo que eu não pretendia desistir do jantar.

- Que bom – Edward respondeu – Fico feliz que não se incomodem com a minha presença aqui hoje. Eu até pretendia trazer alguém comigo, mas como eu tinha a sua festa para ir mais tarde, resolvi não trazer nenhum das minhas ''amigas'', sabe como é não, RIley? Você lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez que você conheceu uma das minhas amigas? – Edward iniciou a conversa, já fazendo o pobre Riley se engasgar com o gole de vinho que ele tomava.

- Prefiro não lembrar, Edward – Riley respondeu se recompondo.

- Ah, qual é Riley? Foi uma situação bastante engraçada – Edward respondeu, sorrindo de uma maneira que me causava curiosidade sobre o fato.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, decida a fazer as coisas serem mais fáceis para todos. Precisava de álcool no meu sangue, e fiquei feliz quando vi a garrafa de vinho ainda cheia na minha frente.

- Podemos dizer que Riley acabou dormindo com a minha amiguinha – Edward começou, lançando olhares sugestivos para mim.

- E o que tanto faz essa historia ser engraçada? – Perguntei, sem encontrar razão para fazer Riley corar da maneira que ele fazia, e Edward sorrir vitorioso.

- Riley a levou para a casa dos pais deles, acreditando que a casa estava vazia. Mas acabou se dando mal, ele e ela acabaram sendo pegos no meio do sexo pelos pais dele... até hoje eu tento imaginar a cara de teus pobres pais Riley... Mas afinal me pergunto, eles já devem estar acostumados, não? Isso já aconteceu mais de uma vez.

- Só três vezes, e uma delas não foram meus pais, e sim minha irmã.

- Ahh, lembro quando a pobre Lauren me ligou no mês passado me contendo que mais uma de minhas amiguinhas haviam sido levadas para a casa de seus pais – Edward gargalhou ao lembrar do fato, e então olhou para mim, dando um sorriso torto e piscando de uma maneira bastante discreta – Bella, por mais que eu não suporte você, eu me sinto obrigado a te avisar para ter cuidado com esse garotão, imagina só se os pais dele pegam vocês na cama, digo, não esqueça de se certificar que a porta do quarto dos pais dele esteja bem trancada.

Eu não tinha palavras.

Edward estava passando dos limites do bom senso, e estava agindo como um perfeito idiota seguindo seus instintos masculinos que lhe faziam se sentir proprietários.

Eu logo entendi o que ele estava fazendo. Edward estava tentando intimidar Riley, e isso me irritou ao ponto de desejar a ficar a sós com Riley, e ter o resto do encontro exatamente como meu ele deveria ser.

- Não se preocupe Edward, se as coisas derem certo com Riley, acho que terei que conhecer os pais dele, não? E é melhor que eles vejam logo como eu e o filho deles nos damos bem todos os sentidos – Respondi, tendo um ódio mortal de mim mesma naquele segundo, tanto por dar idéias a Riley, quanto por pensar em coisas como aquelas.

Riley, por outro lado, ficou tão vermelho que quase explodia, no entanto ele se recompôs um pouco quando lhe pisquei, dando um sinal de que minhas palavras não eram tão sérias. Edward, por outro lado, fechou a cara percebendo que eu estava disposta a não o deixar embaraçar o pobre Riley.

- É claro, é claro – Ele respondeu como se não ligasse, e então bebeu o resto de seu conhaque.

E assim uma parte do encontro se seguiu. Edward fingindo não perceber o quão constrangido estava fazendo Riley se sentir, eu sempre respondendo de maneira a acabar com as brincadeirinhas de Edward, e Riley já estava me irritando por não ser capaz de responder por si mesmo.

A altura que o jantar chegou, eu já havia bebido três taças de vinho, e já estava terminando a quarta. Era incrível como eu não me sentia bêbada ou tonta, ainda. No entanto, o cheiro da comida não me agradou, e eu senti como se tivessem me dado uma pontada no estômago quando o cheiro de alguma coisa oleosa penetrou em minhas narinas.

- Ah, falando em festas, você não sabe quem me ligou hoje – Edward, parecendo finalmente desistir de constranger Riley, me deu atenção.

- Quem? – Perguntei, descobrindo que ao abrir a boca a náusea parecia aumentar.

- Jane – Ele falou, e eu fiquei sem entender o que a organizadora de eventos tinha haver com a nossa conversa.

- Hum – Murmurei, ainda tentando me recompor.

- Ela queria perguntar a você que flores poderia usar na decoração da festa de lançamento de novos computadores. Eu respondi em seu lugar, aliás, era tão fácil que até eu sabia. Disse a ela que poderia usar as flores que quisesse, contando que não fossem rosas, pois todos sabem que você odeia rosas, principalmente as vermelhas.

Eu queria o matar naquele exato momento. Eu queria ter o poder de assassinar alguns seres humanos usando o poder da mente, e ainda desejava que esse poder pudesse ser poderoso o suficiente para fazer a vitima ser torturada da pior maneira possível.

Como ele ousava fazer aquilo? Dizer na cara de Riley que eu odiava rosas, quando eu ele havia me dado exatamente aquilo. Era questão de segundos para que Edward estivesse narrando nossas noites dos últimos meses.

Esse pensamento porem, se misturou com a tontura causada pelo ultimo gole de vinho que ainda descia pela minha garganta, e o cheiro de óleo se evidenciava acima de qualquer outro perfume no ambiente daquele restaurante. Eu sentir minha garganta se fechar com um bolo azedo, e a única coisa que eu pensava em fazer era correr para o banheiro antes de acabar fazendo algo extremamente nojenta na frente de todos.

- Com licença – Murmurei rapidamente antes de pegar minha bolsa e ''andar'' o mais rápido que conseguia em direção ao banheiro.

Fiquei feliz em descobrir que o local de decoração mais requintada que pedia, estava completamente vazio. Fiquei preocupada, quando vomitei tudo o que havia comido naquele dia. E fiquei assustada, quando a sensação de náusea sumiu em um piscar de olhos, deixando como um único vestígio o gosto amargo e desagradável de vomito.

Depois de me certificar que não havia deixado nada sujo, e de lavar meu rosto e retocar a maquiagem que Rosalie havia feito, eu decidi que voltaria para a mesa e pediria para que Riley me levasse em casa, pois eu realmente não sabia até que ponto eu realmente estava bem. Além disso, eu estava cansada, e a idéia de ir a uma festa estava completamente fora de questão naquele momento.

Então, sai do banheiro decidida a ignorar Edward e ir embora com Riley, por mais estranho e ruim que aquilo fosse.

No entanto, para a minha completa surpresa, quando cheguei a mesa não encontrei Edward onde ele estava. Riley parecia pensativo, e alguma coisa no ar deixava evidente o fato de que Edward havia feito algo muito errado enquanto eu estava fora.

- Perdão por ter saído correndo, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem – Falei dando um meio sorriso forçado.

- Você não precisa mais mentir, nem fingir, para mim Bella – Riley respondeu, sério demais para meu gosto.

- O que você está falando? – Perguntei subitamente nervosa, procurando disfarçadamente por Edward.

- Por que você aceitou sair comigo enquanto está tendo um caso com Edward? – Ele jogou a pergunta para cima de mim, deixando que eu ficasse sem respostas.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Aí, finalmente, está o capitulo /o/**

**Eu planejava deixar ele ser bem mais interessante, e termina-lo na casa do Edward... Mas não deu, e vou ter que colocar meus planos no capitulo que vem**

**Eu espero que gostem, e fiquem zangadas com o Edward... Ele já está fazendo papéis ridiculos por causa da Bella, e nem percebe...**

**Eu realmente gostaria de responder cada comentário, mas não sei quando vou ter a chance de postar de novo, e meu pai já ta me mandando dormir...**

**Bom, eu acho que a Bella nunca entraria em um relacionamento assumido com alguém que ela não gosta, e muito menos ficaria com alguém dizendo que ama quando pensa em outra pessoa, por isso que ela não daria certo com Riley... Mas e a situação dela com o Edward? Bom, ela gosta dele, e ela não acha que esteja enganando os sentimentos dele... Então, o Edward PODE...**

**Um ponto de vista do Edward? Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic em um unico ponto de vista, só para deixar as coisas mais, nem sei o que... Mas já está decido que logo em breve o Edward aparecerá narrando uma parte da história, em especial a parte que ele descobre que vai ser papai...**

**A Bella vai surpreender MUITO o Edward... Mas acredite, na visão do Edward, não vai ser muita coisa que vai mudar...**

**Bom acho que é isso, prometo não tardar a postar logo, até porque eu estou louca para escrever... **

**Beijos e até.**


	10. Declaração

Música que eu indico a escutar para o capitulo: _Soon we'll be found - SIA_

**

* * *

Amor e outros desastres.**

**Capitulo XX – Declaração.**

**.**

_**Não vamos lutar, eu estou cansado nós não podemos apenas dormir esta noite? **_

_ SIA - Soon we'll be found_

**.**

**.**

O vento frio de fim de inverno bateu contra meu rosto e fez cada pelo do meu corpo se arrepiasse, uma reação natural ao frio. Apertando o abraço que eu mesma me dava, a fim de me aquecer, eu apressava meus passos em direção a lugar nenhum, seguindo o rumo que o calçadão não muito cheio me levava.

Eu sentia as lágrimas silenciosas molharem meu rosto a medida que eu andava, a medida que eu pensava nos últimos minutos da minha vida, e da bagunça que tudo havia se tornado.

Conversar com Riley não poderia ser encaixada em uma das tarefas mais fáceis que já passei. Eu não podia simplesmente negar que o que quer que Edward o tivesse dito, pois eu sabia que não conseguia mentir nem para um recém-nascido.

Riley não me acusou, e em momento algum chegou a levantar a voz comigo. Para falar a verdade, nem demonstrar se eu o havia machucado ou não ele demonstrou, apenas ficou me fitando com seu olhar gelado e seu sorriso frio, enquanto eu o pedia perdão por ter aceitado aquele encontro enquanto tinha um caso com alguém.

No entanto, no final de nossa conversa, eu finalmente vislumbrei um pequeno sorriso se formar no canto de seu lábio, e logo depois ele me atirou palavras que até agora me perturbavam, e que realmente causavam o meu choro.

_- Eu posso entender que você não perceba isso e queira ser feliz e amada, Bella. Mas você não acha que é errado forçar um relacionamento entre eu e você quando você está apaixonada por outro homem?_

Eu ri de sua cara naquele momento, e disse que o que havia acabado de dizer era um tremendo de um absurdo, uma vez que entre eu Edward não existia sentimento algum, e nem existia a possibilidade de existir. Riley por outro lado, me chamou de teimosa e rolou os olhos, me dando a oportunidade de acabar com o assunto e me assegurar que o evento dessa noite não influenciaria na nossa amizade, mesmo que precisássemos de um tempo.

E então foi fácil convencer ele de que tudo o que precisava no momento era andar um pouco e sentir o vento frio no meu rosto, me fazendo pensar na besteira que tinha feito, e aprender um pouco na vida. Riley então permitiu que eu fosse embora, e ele seguiu para a sua festa que eu já não iria mais.

E agora, que eu estava sozinha, eu voltava a pensar em cada detalhe desastrosa dessa noite, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia focar era no absurdo que Riley afirmara.

Eu, definitivamente, não estava apaixonada por Edward. Eu não poderia me apaixonar por alguém que eu supostamente odiava. Não podia deixar que a tolice de uma nova adulta voltasse a me perturbar durante dias até que a triste realidade me acometesse novamente.

Mas eu não podia mentir para mim mesma e negar que algo estava de volta em mim, e eu tinha certeza que eu não odiava mais Edward, eu só tinha certeza que estava dependente demais da presença dele no meu dia-a-dia.

- Hey, até quando pretende ficar andando por aí? Eu já estou ficando cansado de esperar você me ligar – Escutei alguém falar perto de mim, mas não me dei ao trabalho de ver quem era e para quem era.

Continuei andando descobrindo que meu nariz estava irritado e que provavelmente amanheceria gripada.

- Bella – A mesma pessoa chamou parecendo cansado, mas não irritado.

Foi automática me virar ao som do meu nome, e eu realmente não fiquei surpresa quando encontrei Edward há menos de dois metros de mim com a porta de seu estúpido volvo aberta dando sinal para que eu entrasse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

- Eu estava te seguindo – Ele respondeu como se fosse obvio – Você realmente achou que eu te deixaria sozinha com Riley naquele restaurante?

- Não me surpreenderia – Respondi dando passos pequenos em direção a ele.

- Bom, eu precisava ter certeza de que tudo tinha dado certo – Ele respondeu parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Dado certo para você, não é? – Perguntei deixando claro que não tinha gostado do comportamento dele – Aliás, pode começar a me explicar o que diabos foi aquilo, Edward.

- Se você entrar no meu carro chegaremos a um acordo mais rápido – Ele falou dando aquele olhar idiota que eu não conseguia negar.

Entrei em seu carro querendo poder bater a porta com muita força, só para irritá-lo, mas é claro que Edward sabia de meus planos e só foi para o lado do motorista quando a porta estava bem fechada.

.

.

Silêncio foi a única coisa que realmente aconteceu durante os vinte e seis minutos que ficamos dentro de seu estúpido volvo até que finalmente ele estacionou o carro em uma das duas vagas que ele tinha no estacionamento de seu prédio.

Era a primeira vez que Edward me levava até seu apartamento, e isso, por mais insignificante que fosse, me deixava um pouco feliz e satisfeita, pois eu sabia que eu era a primeira pessoa que dormiu com ele e teve a chance de conhecer seu apartamento.

Caminhamos em silêncio até os elevadores, e continuamos assim até que finalmente chegamos ao décimo sexto andar, sem trocar nem sequer um olhar durante todo o percurso.

Eu realmente estava irritada. Tanto com o fato do que ele fez durante o jantar, quanto com aquele incomodo silêncio que nos preenchia. Eu simplesmente odiava aquela sensação de que precisávamos conversar, mas preferíamos ficar em silêncio.

- Noite agradável, não acha? – Ele perguntou por fim quando estávamos dentro de seu apartamento, cujo a decoração passou a ser algo insignificante.

Rolei meus olhos e resolvi o encarar, logo depois de me acomodar no sofá de couro escuro que ficava na sala.

- Eu quero que você me explique o que aconteceu, e por que aconteceu – Falei sem demonstrar emoções em minha voz.

- Ahh por favor, Bella, tanto eu quanto você sabemos que esse ''encontro'' com Riley não passou de uma palhaçada... – Ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto tirava o casaco e o jogava dentro do armário.

- Palhaçada. – Falei em um murmúrio - Tua existência que é uma palhaçada, Edward – Respondi sentindo vontade de gritar.

- Não meu bem, a minha existência é algo para te fazer feliz – Edward, sem duvida, piscou e deu um sorriso torto enquanto respondia aquilo.

- Seu idiota. Edward, quero explicações – Pedi.

- Você passou mal, está bem agora? – Ele perguntou ignorando minha pergunta enquanto andava até um pequeno bar que me passou despercebido

- Eu estou muito bem – Falei zangada – Só estou tentando descobrir o que foi que aconteceu.

- Eu me pergunto se você passou mal por olhar tanto para a cara de Riley, ou se aquilo foi apenas uma maneira teatral de sair da mesa em um estilo bem interessante. O que seja, eu adorei.

- Edward, por favor.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho que considerar que você já havia bebido quase metade da garrafa sozinha, talvez você seja fraca ao álcool – Ele falou andando pelo apartamento, entrando em um cômodo onde eu não poderia o ver, o que me fez levantar de onde eu estava e o seguir – Boa Edward, eu realmente havia esquecido o quanto é bom transar com você quando temos um pouco de álcool em nossas veias. O que você acha de tentarmos isso hoje de noite?

- Eu não acho nada, Edward. Só quero que você me dê explicações, e pare de fingir que não estou falando com você.

- Tudo bem, você pode beber um pouco do meu Whisky Ballantines, tem trinta anos e é importado direto da Escócia, fique sabendo que você a única pessoa que vai ter a chance de provar, e acredite, é quase tão bom quanto dormir comigo – Ele respondeu abrindo uma porta de correr que logo revelou um quarto simples com uma cama baixa sendo com um enxoval de cama preto, que combinava com a decoração preta e branca do quarto. Bem previsível.

- Edward – Falei um pouco mais alto, deixando o som por entre meus dentes cerrados.

- Tudo bem, nada mais que dois copos do meu bebê importado – Ele falou, e eu já não conseguia mais lidar com aquela situação ridícula que estávamos tendo.

Eu não estava pedindo muito, afinal de contas. Só queria saber o que o tinha levado a agir daquela maneira no jantar que eu e Riley combinamos. Eu só queria entender o que havia acontecido.

Perdendo o resto da minha paciência, puxei o braço dele e o fiz ficar de frente para mim, procurando olhar dentro de seus olhos antes de falar o mais séria que eu conseguia.

- Você quer fazer o favor de parar de me ignorar e contar o que diabos você tinha em mente quando tramou tudo o aquilo? – Falei palavra por palavra claramente.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Os lábios presos em uma linha mostravam que ao me ignorar ele estava apenas apelando para fugir daquela conversa, o que me deixava ainda mais curiosa. Afinal de contas, Edward não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha medo de falar a verdade, ele simplesmente falava sem tem medo de ferir as pessoas.

Eu ficava cada vez mais apreensiva, esperando uma resposta que não queria vir. Nosso olhar nunca se desfez, e ele olhava para mim de uma maneira que eu conseguia enxergar seus sentimentos, e talvez até pudesse tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos. Era claro que Edward estava se sentindo culpado com algo, e que sentia medo também. Seus olhos me olhavam de uma maneira quente, e isso me deixava com medo.

- Edward, por favor – Insisti, para falar a verdade eu mandei.

- Eu estava com ciúmes, ok? – Ele falou por fim, como se aquela confissão fosse tão séria quanto dizer a policia que havia cometido um assassinato.

- Ciúmes? Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Não é como se você e eu pudéssemos sentir ciúmes um do outro. Nós não... – Eu não conseguia nem sequer pensar em palavras para completar minha frase.

- Nós não somos um casal, certo? – Ele perguntou um pouco alterado – Eu sei que não somos. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo suportar pensar em você com outra pessoa que não seja eu.

- Você está falando besteira – Falei, percebendo que ainda segurava seu braço. Eu o soltei e comecei a caminhar pelo quarto dele, que estava tão arrumado como se nunca foi habitado.

- Não estou não – Ele respondeu parecendo chateado consigo mesmo, e por mais que nenhum de nós dois quiséssemos ter uma um conversa que chegasse a aquele ponto, ele parecia não se importar – Já faz mais de dois meses, Bella.

- Ed...

- Você sabe que, tirando você, meu recorde com alguma garota foi de no máximo quatro dias? E isso porque ela era a mais intragável e estava se formando em direito em pouco tempo – Ele falou – Essa história de ficarmos passando as noites junto foi minha idéia, porque eu realmente não conseguia tirar você da minha cabeça desde o natal. Eu simplesmente ficava lembrando em como aquilo havia sido bom, e em como eu queria que se repetisse. As primeiras semanas eu repetia para mim mesmo que era apenas curtição, que logo eu faria com você o mesmo que sempre faço...

Ele parou por um momento, me fazendo querer descobrir a expressão que estava em seu rosto. Edward mordia seu lábio inferior contendo um pouco de sorriso desdenhoso e uma careta de ''nojo''. Seus olhos focavam em todos os cantos, até que finalmente pararam em mim, e eu vi algo que sempre esteve ali desde as ultimas semanas, mas que só agora eu conseguia perceber.

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente de algo que veio em sua mente, e depois bebeu um gole de algo que estava em sua mão – só agora eu percebia o copo de seja lá o que em suas mãos.

- Eu acho que...

- Você não acha nada – Cortei sua fala, com muito medo de que ele falasse o que eu não queria ouvir.

- Vai me dizer que você não? – Ele perguntou – Por favor, Bella. Você praticamente me fez uma festa quando eu cheguei e acabei com aquele jantarzinho idiota. Você adorou não ter que seguir com essa historia ridícula de sair com ele.

- Edward – Sussurrei, deixando que todas as palavras saíssem apenas em seu nome.

Eu simplesmente não podia mais escutar aquilo. Era absurdo demais e eu não queria que ele continuasse com aquela historia, que com certeza traria lembranças de uma época onde as coisas ainda eram muito fáceis na minha vida, pelo menos comparado ao depois.

- Eu gosto de você – Ele declarou desdenhosamente – Isso é muito idiota e completamente fora de noção, mas eu realmente gosto e não quero nem pensar em acabar com essa nossa relação estranha onde nos gostamos, dormimos juntos, e não podemos ficar juntos, tudo porque eu sou orgulhoso demais para assumir que estou saindo com a ''idiotinha'' da faculdade, e porque você se nega a deixar os outros saberem que você foi hipócrita ao ponto de ter essa relação com a pessoa que você mais odeia. Mas eu não me importo, desde que essa nossa rotina não acabe, e eu vou fazer de tudo que puder para não mudar isso.

- A gente não pode se envolver a esse ponto – Falei sem nem sequer me permitir pensar na importância de suas palavras – Eu e você estamos um pouco bêbados, e cansados e seja lá o que for. Isso é muita loucura.

- Me desculpa – Ele pediu dando de ombros.

- Eu vou embora – Falei – Acho melhor a gente acab...

- Não – Ele praticamente gritou, e em um piscar de olhos Edward bem a minha frente – Não vai embora, e nem pensa em me colocar de castigo.

- Edward...

- Por favor – Pediu ele tocando com a ponta de seus dedos o meu queixo, elevando meu rosto até nossos olhares se encontrarem novamente, só que dessa vez tendo apenas poucos centímetros de distancia – Vamos apenas dormir. Eu não estou em condições para dirigir.

- Eu pego um taxi.

- Não vou deixar você ir de taxi – Ele falou parecendo bem decidido, tão decidido quanto eu no fato de ir embora – Por favor, só dorme comigo aqui.

**Fim de capitulo.**

* * *

**Eu sei, esse capitulo é completamente do nada... A conversa com o Riley é realmente sem muita coisa, o detalhe mais importante é o que está destacado.**

**E eu sei também que demorei muito para postar, mil perdões, vou tentar não fazer isso de novo, uma vez que o próximo ´cap é algo do tipo ''ALELUIA''.**

**Bom, caramba, já assistiram Eclipse? Que foi isso, eu simplesmente amei o filme, foi muito perfeito. Alice e Jasper pefeitos, Rosalie ficou bonita, o Emmet me seduziu mais que o normal, Carlisle o médico que causa ataques cardíacos e a Esme deixou de fotossintetizar /o/**

**Foi muito perfeito o filme, eu quero assistir de novo e de novo. Já até fiz me prometerem um DVD u.u A unica parte que não gostei foi o beijo com o jacob no final, mas depois tudo fica lindo de novo *-***

**Bom, desculpa para quem não assistiu ainda =;**

**Tania: **Oii, como vai? Bom ai está o capitulo, me perdoe por ter demorado, é que esse últimos dias foram malvados comigo**.**

**JU: **OI, bom, o Edward está incontrolável, ele ta bem loucão por ela...

**Mel Masen: **AHHH, O Edward vai sempre ta agindo por impulsos, e por conta disso vai sempre uma surpresa suas reações as coisas...

**Aninha Cullen: **Ai está o capitulo *-*

**Maa Cullen: **bom, ai está o capitulo, eu prometo tentar não demorar muito no próximo, mas tudo depende do dramatico do meu namorado... e da minha agenda para assistir Eclipse, pois acho que nunca vou cansar desse filme, eu amei...

Mary: Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando.

**Adrii Masters:** A história da Alice a gente vai saber daqui a pouco. A Rosalie não ta grávida, e isso vai fazer ela reagir um pouco mal quanto a gravidez completamente surpresa da Bella. O Edward está completamente imprevisível.

**Eloa: **Bom, ai está. Espero que tenha gostado.

**:Gby00**: Ela sempre consegue se arrumar, não é a toa que presidente de uma empresa, não? Ahh se prepare para o Edward, ele vai deixar bem louca.

**Nina:** Ahh bom, aí está. O que achou?


	11. Epifania

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XI - Epifania.**

**.**

_Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha,  
Porque eu cometerei o mesmo erro outra vez._

_Same Mistake - James Blunt_

**___._**

**_._**

Eram quatro e vinte da manhã. Tudo estava tão escuro, a temperatura estava mais que agradável para se deixar envolver pela preguiça. Mas eu estava absolutamente agitada pelos meus pensamentos que me perseguiam e não permitiam que eu simplesmente dormisse, como eu realmente desejava.

Aquilo tudo era uma absurda loucura que estava me deixando cada vez mais confusa sobre as coisas que me rodeavam.

Um sorriso brotava em meus lábios enquanto eu permitia as lembranças me tomarem, e tudo o que eu realmente queria lembrar era no inicio do desentendimento entre eu e Edward, só assim eu conseguiria colocar algum limite em mim mesma, e só assim eu conseguiria acabar com aquela situação que estava acontecendo entre nós dois.

Mas não estava funcionando. Lembrar do meu terceiro semestre na faculdade não estava ajudando em nada, pois eu só conseguia lembrar dos delírios que tomavam a minha mente toda vez que eu via Edward Cullen passar pelos corredores da universidade, tudo o que eu conseguia lembrar era de como eu adorava cada movimento de seu corpo e de como eu desejava ser boa o suficiente para ser notada por ele.

E o pior que foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Eu já morava em Nova York a um pouco mais de um ano quando tive que mudar o turno do meu curso, passando a ter aulas vespertinas, uma vez que as noites eu trabalhava em um restaurante perto do apartamento que meus pais me ajudavam a pagar. Talvez transferir o curso para tarde foi um grande absurdo, pois dessa maneira que eu vi Edward pela primeira vez.

Nós tínhamos uma ou duas aulas juntos, e ele era absolutamente o contrario do que eu era. Edward era filhinho de papai que ainda acreditava estar no ensino médio e agia como o pegador de todos os tempos. E por mais idiota que fossem suas ações, eu simplesmente não consegui evitar o sentimento que desenvolvi por ele após passarmos uma tarde estudando juntos para um teste de um professor carrasco que eu e ele odiávamos.

Eu acho que foi naquela tarde que passamos juntos que ele decidiu que me faria de seu brinquedinho, e tenho certeza que ele notou o poder que conseguia ter sobre mim. Três semanas após eu era a '_'melhor amiguinha secreta''_ dele, e passamos a nos encontrar todos os dias meia hora antes das aulas, uma vez que era a única oportunidade que tínhamos para eu que o entregasse os trabalhos ou anotações das aulas que dividíamos.

Eu realmente acreditei que ele fosse uma pessoa boa, e não conseguia nem sequer perceber que estava apenas sendo usada. Por isso, quando ele me chamou para ir a uma festa de seus amigos, eu simplesmente aceitei, acreditando que finalmente faria parte de algum grupo, e que finalmente teria alguns amigos.

Foi uma idiotice acreditar que Edward Cullen teria algum relacionamento comigo, pelo menos algum relacionamento que não envolvesse a minha exploração.

Na festa, que supostamente seria para comemorar adiantadamente o fim do primeiro trimestre daquele semestre – eles costumavam usar qualquer tipo de desculpa idiota parar reunir todos e fazer as besteiras que bem entendessem – eu fui convidada diretamente por Edward, o dono da festa. Mal sabia eu que tudo não passava de uma pegadinha atrasada de boas vindas para a nova estudante, que era eu. Não havia ninguém além de Edward e dois amigos dele na casa, que haviam trabalhado no cenário para fazer o trote pra mim.

Foi uma pegadinha muito idiota o que fizeram comigo naquele dia. Primeiro me fizeram cair na piscina fria em uma noite de inverno, e logo depois me fizeram acreditar que eu estava presa em um daqueles mistérios de filme de terror onde havia um maníaco atrás de mim querendo me matar ou fazer qualquer coisa do tipo. Meu carro havia tido o pneu furado quando corri para ir embora, e no final de tudo eu estava me trancando em um quarto todo escuro e cheio de coisas estranhas acreditando que alguém estava tentando me matar.

Eu nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida. Até hoje eu lembro dos sons, dos ''_corpos_'' espalhados pela casa, da sensação de alguém estar me seguindo, e até dos gritos que eu dei quando me vi sem saída e comecei a implorar pela minha vida.

Foi então, quando eu estava a um passo de ter um ataque de pânico, que Edward e seus amigos gritaram ''pegadinha'' e começaram a rir de mim incontrolavelmente, contando como haviam chegado a idéia de fazer aquilo comigo.

Eu nunca fiquei tão possessa de raiva em toda a minha vida, e no dia seguinte eu fiquei ainda com mais raiva quando descobri que ele haviam gravado um vídeo e tinham colocado na internet, divulgando para quem bem quisesse ver.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em me vingar, uma vez que não valia a pena largar tudo por causa daquela brincadeira idiota. E foi o que fiz, fingi perdoar Edward e lhe entreguei o trabalho que valeria a segunda nota do semestre do professor que mais odiava ele. Edward, agindo impulsivamente como sempre, aceitou o trabalho, mal ele sabia que o conteúdo tinha qualquer coisa menos o que o professor havia pedido, e no fim das contas ele foi reprovado, naquela e em mais duas cadeiras.

Foi uma sensação tão satisfatória a que tive e ainda tenho quando vi ele se dando mal por minha causa, e foi ainda melhor quando o grupo da família dele chamou alguns alunos do nosso curso para estagiar na empresa dele. Foi o próprio Carlisle que me escolheu, pois eu e ele havíamos nos conhecido em uma palestra algumas semanas antes do evento que me permitiu fazer parte do grupo da família Cullen. Também fiquei muito satisfeita quando fui passar primeiro natal com a família Cullen, há alguns anos atrás, pois eu havia me tornado grande amiga de Alice, Rose e Esme.

E agora aqui estava eu, dormindo com o homem que me assustou até a morte e que fez os meus dois últimos anos de faculdade serem meu inferno na Terra, pois até hoje algumas pessoas me lembravam do vídeo. Mas eu havia conquistado o lugar que ele tanto desejava, e naquele momento eu acreditava que finalmente havia completado minha vingança contra Edward. Aliás, eu não apenas havia roubado o lugar que deveria ser dele, mas agora eu tinha o que desejei dele quando tudo o que ele queria era me explorar.

Meus olhos deixaram de fitar o teto branco e alto do quarto de Edward no exato segundo que escutei o relógio ao meu lado fazer um bipe, avisando que já eram cinco horas da manhã. Eu estava absolutamente cansada, mas mesmo assim não conseguia dormir nem sentindo o calor do corpo dele ao meu lado. Pois eu sabia que se me permitisse ficar tão vulnerável, como sempre ficava quando dormia, eu não conseguiria deter aquela vontade que tinha de apenas me deixar levar pelas emoções e trazer das palavras de Edward os sentimentos inofensivos e idiotas que tinha por ele antes de tudo acontecer.

Olhei rapidamente para Edward, descobrindo que seu rosto estava tão próximo de mim, que caso eu quisesse lhe dar um beijo, só precisava mover meus lábios. Ele parecia tão inocente e inofensivo dormindo, que até me fazia esquecer do que ele era capaz de fazer, e o plano de me afastar dele e decidir o que deveria fazer agora que aquela relação havia passado dos limites, ficava cada vez mais difícil.

Mas eu nem podia me mover com muita rapidez, ele me envolvia em um abraço apertado demais para que eu simplesmente pulasse da cama e fosse embora. Com jeito para não o acordar, eu tirei seus braços e o afastei de mim, descobrindo que meus pensamentos ganhavam um pouco mais de vida quando ele estava longe.

No entanto, no exato momento em que me vi livre de Edward, eu senti o enjôo que estava me perseguindo nas ultimas manhãs da minha vida, e só conseguia pensar que algo estava de errado comigo enquanto caminhava até o banheiro como já havia me acostumado.

.

.

.

- Ok, tchau Jéssica – Falei pra minha secretaria dois segundos antes da porta se fechar me deixando sozinha na minha sala.

Era sábado de manhã e eu estava trabalhando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Aliás, por mais que eu ocupasse o cargo de maior poder aqui dentro, eu sempre tinha que estar aqui para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem, e sempre era bom refazer contas e reler relatórios.

Tudo bem, eu não precisava trabalhar hoje, pelo menos não até o meio dia, e com a idéia de nem sequer sair pra almoçar. Mas aquilo era a única coisa que preenchia o espaço da minha cabeça, e evitava que eu pensasse no que aconteceu ontem de noite.

- Droga – Gemi pra mim mesma quando pensei em Edward, e então o relatório que eu lia ficou tão embaçado que estava me dando dor de cabeça.

Toda a manhã eu tentei não pensar nos acontecimentos, e nas conseqüências deles. Mas era inevitável. O fato de Edward admitir que gostava de mim era bom demais para ser verdade, e trazia de volta a garotinha que eu era quando eu o conheci, me fazia sentir inofensiva, inocente e completamente apaixonada pelo garoto mais lindinho da faculdade.

Céus, eu simplesmente não poderia voltar a gostar dele, se era isso o que eu sentia quando o conheci. Mas toda vez que eu pensava nos resultados caso meu encontro com Riley fosse bom, eu simplesmente só conseguia pensar em ligar para Edward e lhe agradecer por ter acabado com o encontro.

Imaginar como seriam os dias daqui pra frente quando eu falasse com Edward e decidíssemos acabar com aquele relacionamento, me fazia me sentir mal. Eu já sentia falta de ter ele me levando e buscando do trabalho, de jantar com ele, de implicar, de dormir sentindo o calor do corpo dele. Eu sentiria muita falta de uma pessoa que nem sequer deveria estar presente daquela maneira na minha vida. E o mais estranho era o fato de eu não querer que mais ninguém ocupasse o lugar que ele estava ocupando.

- Isabella Marie Swan – Uma voz feminina falou em alto e bom som, deixando claro a raiva ou seja lá o que fosse em cada silaba do meu nome.

Minha atenção deixou de pertencer ao nada que meus olhos fitavam, e então me foquei na figura completamente louca de Rosalie.

Hoje, assim como ontem, ela estava usando um daqueles vestidos que uma dona de casa usaria nos anos cinqüenta, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e a maquiagem estava leve e parecia de alguma maneira combinar com o sobretudo e os sapatos claros que ela usava. Por mais clássico que fosse seu visual, Rosalie estava tão linda como sempre, e eu tinha certeza que caso ela fosse fotografada daquele jeito, logo a moda dos anos cinqüenta estaria de volta nas ruas de Nova York.

- Bom dia, Rosalie – Falei forçando um sorriso.

- Primeiro, o que você está fazendo aqui? Segundo, como foi o encontro com Riley? E terceiro, o que você acha de fazermos alguns testes hoje? – Ela falou, com seu humor variando a cada pergunta.

- Eu estou trabalhando Rose, pois eu saí mais cedo ontem e deixei algumas coisas atrasadas aqui – Respondi dando uma desculpa bem mentirosa, uma vez que sai ontem no horário normal sem deixar nada atrasado.

- Precisa ficar até depois do almoço? Meus pais com certeza não sabem disso aqui, nem meu pai costuma passar os sábados no escritório – Era reclamou parecendo não muito convencida da minha resposta.

- Eu gosto de trabalhar, Rose.

- Que seja – Respondeu ela sentando na cadeira a minha frente, enquanto colocava a bolsa e uma sacola de papel pardo grande na outra cadeira – Então, como foi o encontro com Riley? Vai ter um segundo encontro? Vocês se beijaram? Fala logo Bella.

Rolei meus olhos antes de responder.

- Não Rose, não nos beijamos, não vai haver um segundo encontro, e para ser bem sincera eu gostei do resultado.

- Como é que é? Pode explicar agora – Ela demandou fazendo uma cara de zangada que faria Emmet morrer de rir.

- Não rolou, Rose – Respondi me relaxando no encosto da minha cadeira – Simplesmente foi estranho estar com ele em um encontro que demandava mais que nossa amizade. E depois, quando chegamos no restaurante, nós encontramos um... _amigo _em comum, o que fez a gente perceber no final que nossa relação não daria certo caso tentássemos algo além da amizade.

- Então você não foi pra festa? – Ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho, me fazendo acreditar que ela não era contra o resultado do meu encontro com Riley.

- Bom, você me viu por lá? – Perguntei dando a língua pra ela, agindo como uma criança de dois anos.

Rosalie sorriu e rolou os olhos.

- Não – Ao responder ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior – E sabe por quê?

- Não faço idéia.

- Ontem, quando cheguei em casa, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Não sabia se era porque passei as duas ultimas noites acordada porque Emmet estava viajando, ou se era por algo mais. Então, eu e ele resolvemos não ir a lugar nenhum, pedimos comida indiana e ficamos o resto da noite namorando e nos amando para matar a saudade...

- Eca Rosalie, você colocou imagens nojentas na minha mente – Falei fazendo cara de nojo, e logo imaginei as caras que ela faria caso descobrisse o que eu e o irmão dela fazíamos.

- Ah, fala sério Bella, como se você nunca tivesse transado na vida. Se bem que faz tanto tempo, não é? - Ela provocou.

- Eu prefiro ficar calada quanto a este comentário – Respondi piscando para ela, me arrependendo imediatamente. Precisava mudar de assunto antes que ela perguntasse o que eu queria dizer – E então, o que era o terceiro assunto que você queria falar?

- Então, eu pensei que estivesse cansada de tanto esperar Emmet, mas essa manhã eu acordei exatamente as oito horas e corri para o banheiro porque estava me sentindo enjoada – Ela falou como se aquilo fosse a melhor noticia que ela poderia dar.

Bom, pelo menos eu não era a única a está doente daquele mal estar de todas as manhãs.

- E você sorrir desse jeito pois...

- Bella, eu estava morrendo de cansada, hoje eu amanheci enjoada... Hellooooo. Talvez eu finalmente esteja grávida – Ela respondeu super excitada – Você sabe, eu pesquiso e leio muito sobre gravidez, e sei que cansaço, mudança de humor, enjôos matinais, tonturas, e algumas outras coisas significam gravidez. Tudo bem que eu só tenho me sentindo cansada nos últimos dois dias, e coincidem com os dias que fiquei acordada, e que só tive um dia de enjôo matinal após jantar uma comida que na estou acostumada... Mas pode ser que eu esteja grávida. Ah, eu sei que é loucura, mas eu estou louca para que minhas roupas não caibam mais em mim, meus seios comecem a ficar maiores e até doloridos. Eu estou louca para poder ir no médico e fazer ultra sonografia...

De repente Rosalie passou a falar tão baixo que eu só sabia que ela estava falando algo porque eu via seus lábios se moverem e seus olhos brilhares tendo a visão de algo distante. Eu estava tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo, e naquele momento eu estava gritando mentalmente todos os tipos de pragas que conseguia lembrar.

Não, é impossível. Era tudo o que eu conseguia concluir sem ter muita certeza.

- Hey Bella, você ta me escutando? – Rosalie me chamou.

- Sim, o que foi? Perdão, o que você disse? – Perguntei tentando me controlar e não pensar muito.

Rosálie se mostrou impaciente e derramou o conteúdo da sacola de papel pardo em cima da minha mesa, deixando que várias caixas retangulares caíssem em cascata sobre a mesa, teve algumas até que caíram no chão.

- O que é isso, Rose? – Perguntei já tendo a minha resposta antes dela responder.

- Como eu disse, eu precisava fazer um teste hoje, e eu não queria que Emmet se decepcionasse caso eu esteja enganada, e como Alice não está aqui, resolvi que viria atrás de você onde quer que estivesse. Eu preciso de alguém para perturbar durante os três minutos que o resultado não sai.

- E precisava comprar todo o estoque da farmácia? – Perguntei.

- Bom, no momento eu estava eufórica, comprei três de cada marca – Ela falou dando um sorriso culpado – Mas acho que apenas cinco são suficientes, não? – Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – Você me espera aqui, não se mova.

E com isso, ela pegou quantas caixas suas duas mãos podiam e então correu para o banheiro da minha sala, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

E então eu estava sozinha. Com várias caixas de testes de gravidez na minha frente, e algumas até em meus pés. As palavras de Rosalie ainda gritavam em minha cabeça, e a sensação estranha de que talvez eu estivesse... Ahh, eu nem conseguia pensar.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e mais uma vez eu nem tinha razão para chorar.

Eu definitivamente estava tendo muitas oscilações de humor. Lembro do dia que fiz Edward ir no Subway pra mim, e da briga, de como eu deixava de estar triste para feliz em um piscar de olhos. Pensava também nas três ultimas manhãs, que eu acordei sentindo enjôos horríveis e tinham as tonturas que apareciam quando eu fazia algo mais rápido que o normal, ainda por cima tinha o desmaio de antes de ontem. O fato do vestido tubinho que Alice me dera a pouco tempo não estar mais me servindo também pareceu ter uma explicação naquele momento, assim como o fato de eu ter desistido de dois sutiãs antigos que de repente haviam ficado pequenos demais.

Não, isso não é possível.

Eu não poderia estar...

Nem pensar na palavra eu conseguia direito. A possibilidade era assustadora e eu nem sabia o que fazer. Ignorar aquilo parecia uma tentadora decisão, mas eu não teria paz até que tivesse minha duvida tirada.

Resolvi que cuidaria daquele problema depois, e deixaria que minhas emoções assumissem o controle do meu corpo quando estivesse sozinha e sem ninguém para esperar explicações.

Peguei as caixas que estavam no chão e as coloquei na mesa, e depois comecei a colocá-las dentro da sacola, para que Rose pudesse as levar quando fosse embora. Foi quando coloquei a ultima caixinha dentro da sacola que tive a idéia de pegar uma e fazer um teste em casa, quando estivesse sozinha.

Peguei duas caixas diferentes e joguei dentro da minha gaveta, no exato segundo que escutei a porta do banheiro ser destrancada.

- Agora é esperar - Rosalie falou parecendo aliviada – Você sabe, não é Bella? Se eu estiver grávida, você será a madrinha, e se forem gêmeos, o que é bem possível porque minha mãe tinha uma irmã gêmea, eu quero que você seja a madrinha dos dois. Ou eu devo escolher Alice para ser a madrinha de um? Eu não entendo, porque madrinha é aquela que deve cuidar se algo acontecer com os pais, não é? Mas se algo acontecer comigo e com Emmet eu não quero que meus bebês sejam separados, o que me faz acreditar que eu terei que escolher apenas uma madrinha para todos os meus filhos. Você aceitaria? Será se Alice ficaria chateada? E além de tudo, o padrinho tem que ser seu marido, assim ele também vai fazer parte da vida dos meus filhos, e então você tem que se casar com alguém decente, e como ele vai cuidar dos meus filhos quando eu morrer, eu acho que tenho o direito de escolher com quem você deve casar...

- Rosalie, respira – Mandei antes que ela tivesse uma parada respiratória na minha frente – Em segundo lugar, eu acho muito difícil que algo aconteça com você e com Emmet. Em terceiro, eu acho que seus pais, caso algum absurdo acontecesse, iriam querer cuidar dos netos. E em quarto, você não tem certeza se esta grávida ou não.

- Você tem razão – Ela respondeu. Tinha vezes que Rosalie parecia uma criança de cinco anos que era muito fácil de ser manipulada, bastava usar alguma palavra difícil ou dizer algo de forma séria que ela logo fazia aquela carinha de criança e acreditava no que quer que você dissesse. – Eu só estou tão excitada para me tornar mãe, sabe? Eu sei que Emmet quer muito um bebê, e eu também quero muito. O médico que fomos mês passado disse que nós dois somos muito capazes de ter filhos, só temos que esperar a hora certa, mas eu estou tão ansiosa.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que se acalmar. Rosálie, um bebê seu e de Emmet vai ser a coisa mais linda nesse mundo, você só tem que esperar a hora certa.

- Eu sei – Rosalie forçou um sorriso e olhou rapidamente para o relógio em seu braço, e então começou a andar impaciente pelo escritório – E então, alguma noticia de Alice e Jasper?

- Para falar a verdade eu consegui falar rapidamente com sua mãe hoje mais cedo – Respondi – Perguntei para ela se algo de errado estava acontecendo com eles, e ela disse que Alice está passando por uma situação muito difícil e que só ela poderia explicar. Eu perguntei se era o caso de irmos pra lá ou fazer algo do tipo, mas Esme acha melhor que Alice volte e nos conte o que aconteceu. Ela me garantiu que Jasper é o que Alice precisa no momento, e que ao invés dele vir pra cá na terça, os dois vêm juntos na sexta feira, pois alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é mudou.

- Estranho – Rosalie finalmente pareceu se desligar do resultado que esperava e me deu atenção de verdade – Mas mamãe não disse mais nada? Se Alice estava doente ou algo do tipo? Eu fiquei preocupada agora.

- Não, ela disse que talvez não conseguíssemos nem falar no telefone com eles, e que Alice, apesar de tudo, está bem.

- Eu vou tentar falar com meu pai e descobrir, ele nunca consegue esconder algo de mim – Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e olhou novamente para o relógio, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso – Está na hora.

Nem se eu quisesse me oferecer para ver os resultados antes dela eu conseguiria. Rosalie correu para o banheiro antes mesmo que terminasse de falar que estava na hora, e tudo o que eu podia pensar era em me levantar e esperar para o braço, em ambos os resultados.

Confesso que estava no mínimo nervosa. Eu sabia que caso desse negativo, eu teria que colocar em prática meu lado psicólogo que sempre funcionava com Alice e Rose. Mas caso o resultado fosse positivo, eu teria que colocar meu lado amigo e espirituoso que adorava bebês e crianças.

O que me preocupava era que eu não estava com animo para fazer nada. Além de cansada e com muito sono, a idéia de estar grávida me trazia uma diferente concepção sobre bebê, e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Eu nem sequer queria imaginar como eram os nove meses de uma gravidez e os anos que se seguiriam como mãe.

Meus pensamentos foram logo interrompidos, pois Rosalie apareceu na minha frente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e eu era incapaz de dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

- E então Rose? Vou ou não ganhar meu primeiro afilhado? – Perguntei descobrindo estar nervosa.

- Bella – Ela falou demonstrando a decepção em sua voz, e caindo no choro desesperado enquanto me abraçava.

- Oh Rose – Suspirei apertando minha amiga, sentindo a tristeza dela entrar por meus poros, me fazendo querer estar no lugar dela só para não vê-la sofrer daquele jeito. Por mais alertada que estivesse, Rose sempre reagiria daquele jeito quando ganhasse um negativo de um teste de gravidez – Você vai ter seu bebê, só precisa esperar a hora certa.

- Eu sei – Ela murmurou ainda me abraçando.

Os próximos vinte minutos se passaram daquele jeito. Eu me sentei com Rosalie no sofá da minha sala, deixando que ela chorasse em meu colo até que se sentisse bem o suficiente e mais conformada. Depois de não ter mais lágrimas, e de estar com o rosto mais vermelho que o normal, ela se levantou para atender um telefonema de Emmet, e seu rosto demonstrou um pequeno sorriso.

Dez minutos depois estávamos marcando de sair para almoçar no dia seguinte, e então ela foi embora, me deixando mais uma vez sozinha. Só que dessa vez eu não tinha que pensar apenas na minha estranha relação que só ficava pior com Edward. Agora eu pensava na possibilidade de estar grávida.

Voltando para minha mesa decidi pegar os testes e ir para casa. Mas eu não conseguiria confiar muito em testes de gravidez de farmácia, pois eu precisava trabalhar com dados verdadeiros e certos.

Resolvi então ligar para Irina. Ela não era obstetra ou ginecologista, mas era medica e acho que ela poderia cuidar do meu caso pelo menos até eu descobrir o que estava acontecendo com meu corpo de verdade.

- _Alou?_ – Ela respondeu no terceiro.

- Irina? Sou eu, Bella. Bella Swan – Respondi um pouco incerta e tímida.

- _Bella_ – Ela quase gritou do outro lado – _Quanto tempo, querida. Como vão as coisas? Tudo bem com você?_

- Sim, sim – Respondi rapidamente, e logo lembrei que estava mentindo – Para falar a verdade, eu queria saber se você teria um momento para que eu passasse no hospital e você pudesse me atender.

_- O que há de errado?_

- Eu não sei, Irina. Eu queria poder falar com você pessoalmente, eu até estava planejando ir ao médico, mas agora é urgente, vou ficar louca se não descobrir o que está acontecendo agora mesmo, e você é a única pessoa que eu confio de verdade.

- _Oh, se acalme_ – Ela pediu – _Bom, eu estou chegando no hospital agora, e vou ficar até as duas da tarde na clinica. _

- Perfeito, eu poderia ir agora.

_- Ok, você chega e diga seu nome e mandem me chamar. Vou avisar que estou esperando você, mas é sempre bom lembrá-los._

- Ok, vejo você daqui a pouco.

- _Ok_ – Ela respondeu, e então a ligação foi encerrada.

Eu sabia que um teste de gravidez no hospital demorava horas, ou dias. E eu tinha a leve impressão de que um minuto a mais ou a menos eu morreria.

Por mais incerto que fossem os resultados de um teste de farmácia, eu simplesmente não consegui resisti a tentação e resolvi fazer.

Nunca na minha vida três minutos foram tão insuportáveis.

Meus olhos simplesmente se prenderam na telinha onde o resultado apareceria. Um parecia um termômetro digital, e diria ''grávida'' caso fosse positivo, e ''não grávida'' caso fosse negativo. O outro mostraria uma carinha com um sorriso caso positivo, e uma carinha triste caso negativo.

Eu realmente não sabia qual resultado eu desejava. Uma parte de mim implorava para que ambos dessem negativo, assim como o do hospital deveria dar. Só de pensar que a minha relação complicada com Edward daria como resultado um bebê, eu sentia vontade de voltar no tempo e nunca nem sequer ter olhado para ele.

Por outro lado, a idéia a absurda de ter em meus braços um bebê que tivesse um pouquinho de mim e de Edward me deixava a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e eu não sabia explicar o porque, mas eu desejava um resultado positivo.

Meu celular tocou avisando que os três minutos já tinha se passado, e logo depois de desligar o alarme, eu peguei os dois testes com os olhos fechados.

- Seja o que Deus quiser – Falei antes de respirar fundo e abrir os olhos.

O que parecia um termômetro digital parecia ter sido escrito com letras de neon que piscavam sem parar a palavra de maior impacto na minha vida. GRÁVIDA.

O segundo, exibia um rostinho feliz com o sorriso contagiante.

De repente, eu já não sentia mais a necessidade de ir ao hospital e esperar por um exame de sangue. De repente, a realidade me deu estalo na cabeça, e minhas mãos pairaram sobre minha barriga, onde um bebê crescia.

- Eu estou grávida – Sussurrei, descobrindo o tamanho do impacto que aquelas palavras podiam ter quando ditas em voz alta.

**Fim do Capitulo**.

* * *

Ohhh até que enfim a Bella percebeu alguma coisa...

Bom, aí está o capitulo. Eu espero que tenham gostado, e eu espero não ter demorado muito.

Agora é esperar a Bella decidir o que fazer...

O que está havendo com a Alice? Bom, logo descobriremos.

A Rose é bem doidinha, não? Mas ela é super do bem, quando quer...

O que mais? Não sei.

**Adri Mastrers:** Sim, o Riley é bem legal, e o Edward gosta dela... Ahh é uma pena você não ter assistido ainda. Eu também odéio gritaria no cinema, mas na minha sala tive a sorte de não gritarem muito, e eu até consegui assistir sem ter que me prender nas legendas /o/ O filme é muito perfeito, já combinei com pai e ele vai me levar parar assistir de novo, assim como meu namorado, o irmão da minha amiga, minhas outras amigas e todos os seres humanos que são capazes de assistir um filme. Vou até sozinha se precisar, não vejo a hora de ter o DVD.

**Gby00:** Ela vai perceber de pouco em pouco, mas as atitudes do Edward não vão ajudar muito, então a Bella vai ser teimosa em admitir que ama o Edward. Mas os dois são teimosos...

**AninhaCullen:** É, todos os homens são sentimentais, eles só não sabem disso... Ahh o Edward vai ser um inferno pra Bella, ele vai deixar ela sempre confusa.

**Polly Cullen: **Obrigada. O que você achou do capitulo?

**Janice:** A Rosalie é a Rosalie não importa onde. Bom, ela é o tipo de amiga que te faz se sentir mãe ou irmã mais velha... A Bella adora ela, mas vai ter problemas quando falar sobre a gravidez.

**Lorena:** Bom saber que você gosta da fic. Fico feliz, o que você achou do capitulo?

**Rosi:** Ahh que horrivel... Comprei meus ingressos de Eclipse no começo de maio (só sou um pouquinho ansiosa, eu queria comprar em março, mas só começaram a vender em maio), minha sessão era das 4h, eu queria mais cedo, mas no dia eu tive o simulado e não podia faltar. Foi um grupo de amigos pro cinema e foi muito legal, a sessão estava bem calada, e me permitiu assistir o filme em paz... Mas você tem que assistir, Eclipse é perfeito, tirando o beijo broxante do Jacob e da Bells... O pedido de casamento que ate eu aceitaria foi lindo... Ahh sim, o Edward confessou que gosta da Bella aqui na fic... Mas as coisas vão ficar mais complicadas entre esses dois.

**Maa Cullen:** Demorei muito? Espero que não. Bom, finalmente ela descobriu que estava grávida, não? O que você achou?

**JU:** É muito cedo para admitir o amor entre eles... Edward tem medo e ele não percebe que não apenas gosta dele, e que depende mais do que percebe... Mas o momento vai chegar, eles não conseguir separados para sempre.

**Deboramd:** Finalmente, não? Bom, ele não vai parar de surpreender a Bella.

**Nina Masen:** Esse capitulo foi grande? Ele seria maior, mas preferi deixar para o próximo. O que você achou?

**Diana:** Bom, aí está. O que você achou?

Ahh, O que vocês acharam?


	12. Babas

**Amor e outros Desastres**

**Capitulo XII – Babás.**

**.**

**.**

- E então, me diga o que a trás aqui – Irina inquiriu no exato segundo que entrou na salinha de atendimento particular do hospital que trabalhava. Eu já a esperava tinha quase dez minutos, pois ela estava cuidando de um paciente em outra sala, e eu não queria outro médico.

Forcei um sorriso e pensei em lhe mostrar os dois testes de gravidez que agora estavam enrolados em papel chamex dentro da minha bolsa, mas achei melhor apenas contar minhas suspeitas e ver se ela concordava comigo.

Eu nunca estive tão nervosa, mesmo que uma parte de mim já soubesse e aceitasse o resultado.

- Eu acho que estou grávida – Falei. A parte do ''eu acho'' realmente não deveria estar ali, pois eu nunca me senti tão certa em afirmar algo em toda a minha vida, mas Irina era médica e eu preferia não menosprezar o trabalho dela e esperar que ela desse a palavra final.

- Ohhh – Ela exclamou verdadeiramente assustada – Contando que aquela pílula que lhe dei no natal funcionou, acho que você continuou vendo o homem misterioso que lhe trancou no quarto durante um dia inteiro, não? Ou é outro?

- Eu viajei para a casa dos meus pais logo depois do natal, e eu juro que nunca pensei que fosse ter algo com ele. Três semanas depois do natal ele apareceu na minha porta e nós começamos a ter um caso.

- E vocês ainda têm esse caso, ou...

- Eu realmente não sei Irina, nossa relação nunca esteve tão confusa, e agora com essa possibilidade de eu estar grávida...

- Mas vocês não usam proteção?

- Nós usamos, mas menos de uma semana depois do nosso caso começar eu tive uma consulta com a ginecologista e pedi para ela uma receita de anticoncepcional, e eu tomo todos os dias antes do almoço – Respondi.

- Vocês não usam camisinha? – Ela perguntou.

- Bom, eu sei que ele é saudável, mesmo assim nós usamos, mas tem vezes que no meio da noite... Você entende, não é? – Perguntei, pois eu realmente não queria contar como eram minhas noites com Edward, mesmo ela não sabendo que era ele.

- Entendo – Ela falou como se falasse com um suspeito de homicídio, e então puxou um baquinho alto para sentar na minha frente – Bom, então a quanto você toma essa pílula?

- Um pouco mais de dois meses – Respondi com toda a certeza.

- E o que você tem sentindo para achar que está grávida?

- Bom, hoje faz três dias que eu acordo com um gosto estranho na minha boca e com vontade de sair correndo para o banheiro e vomitar tudo. É sempre as cinco da manhã, é horrível. Eu também me sinto um pouco tonta quando levanto da cama ou faço algo muito rápido, e antes de ontem eu desmaiei na academia da empresa, a sorte é que Edward estava comigo e ele me pegou antes que eu sofresse um feio acidente na esteira. Mas eu acho que pode ter sido queda de pressão, pois eu não comi nada no café da manhã, só um pedaço de queijo branco. E bem, eu poderia dizer que meus seios estão um pouco maiores e doloridos, mas só um pouco eu acho.

- E sua menstruação, está normal?

- Que dia é hoje? – Perguntei, pois eu realmente estava perdida em relação a datas.

- Vinte e sete de março – Ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Oh não – Murmurei, como eu não prestei atenção nesse detalhe

- O que foi?

- Minha menstruação é regular, sempre vem por volta do dia quinze e dezoito do mês, já era para ter vindo. Mas a minha médica disse que seria normal que ela viesse desregulada por causa do medicamento.

- E a sua médica alertou que o anticoncepcional pode demorar um pouco para fazer efeito? Digo, ela avisou que você ainda poderia engravidar durante os primeiros meses de uso do remédio?

- Não. Sim. Não sei – Respondi confusa, como eu poderia ter deixado aquele detalhe passar despercebido?

- Bom, com esses sintomas eu também acredito que você possa estar grávida, mas eu vou pedir um exame de sangue para ter certeza.

- Você poderia fazer o exame sair rápido, eu estou muito ansiosa aqui – Pedi segurando a mão dela.

- Demoraria três horas para chegar o resultado, você poderia esperar? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso culpado.

- Claro – Respondi debilmente – Para falar a verdade, quem me fez abrir os olhos para essa possibilidade foi Rosalie, ela levou milhares de testes de gravidez para o meu escritório hoje, ela acreditava estar grávida, mas infelizmente estava enganada. Bom, o fato é que peguei dois testes sem ela ver e os fiz logo que fiquei sozinha, os dois deram positivo, mas eu não confio muito neles, e preferia ter alguém como você para me afirmar isso.

- Esses testes de farmácia são muito complicados, não consigo confiar muito neles, mas dois deram positivo, e seus sintomas realmente coincidem com uma gravidez. Mesmo assim vou pedir o exame, e se confirmado eu vou encaminhar você para um obstetra, se você quiser é claro.

- Por favor, eu não conheço nenhum e acho que não tenho cabeça para procurar por um.

- Eu conheço um que você vai amar, e o melhor de tudo é que trabalha aqui comigo – Ela deu um sorriso, e de certa forma eu via que ela acreditava tanto quanto eu nos resultados dos testes de farmácia.

E então Irina foi embora, dizendo que não demoraria para voltar.

Uma enfermeira veio até a sala e tirou meu sangue, depois pediu que eu esperasse na sala de espera, e que quando o resultado saísse me chamaria, e garantiu que eu poderia ir na cafeteria e comer alguma coisa.

Eu não fiquei na sala de espera, pois estava com fome e não gostava nem um pouco da comida servida em hospitais, então peguei meu carro e dei algumas voltas ao redor do hospital até decidir almoçar em um pequeno restaurante que estava quase vazio.

Pedi um risoto de camarão, pois de repente eu queria muito comer aquilo, e então fiquei esperando o meu pedido chegar, tentando me distrair com um dos aplicativos do aparelho do meu celular. Mas então, o aparelho começou a vibrar, aparecendo o nome de Edward na tela.

- Oi Edward – Respondi imediatamente.

_- Onde você está? Passei no seu escritório e estava tudo vazio, fui em sua casa e também estava vazia, e eu até fui na casa de Rosalie, mas Emmet atendeu a porta usando apenas uma almofada para esconder o seu precioso buddy... É estanho aceitar ele dormindo com a minha irmã... Que seja, você sumiu, e não deixou nada avisando onde estaria._

- Eu estou almoçando, Edward – Respondi calmamente, sentindo um pouco feliz por descobrir que ele parecia realmente se importar comigo.

_- Onde? É muito longe? Eu poderia chegar a tempo..._

- É perto do hospital que Irina trabalha, fica há dois quarteirões de lá... Mas não, você não vem pra cá, porque em... – Olhei para o relógio de pulso e fique surpresa quando descobri que tinha apenas uma hora para voltar para o hospital – menos de uma hora eu vou no hospital ter uma consulta com Irina.

_- O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?_

- Tchau Edward – Respondi e desliguei o telefone antes que contasse tudo para ele.

E ele ligou de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até que decidi lhe mandar uma mensagem dizendo que eu estava bem e que ele não precisava se preocupar, pois era apenas uma coisa básica de ''garota'', pelo menos eu não estava mentindo completamente.

O meu almoço não demorou a chegar, mas eu me demorei bastante ali, apenas esperando que o tempo passasse mais rápido, e eu não precisasse ficar muito tempo na sala de espera do hospital. Eu odiava hospitais.

Eu até mesmo pedi sobremesa, um pedaço de torta de chocolate acompanhado com chá quente de hortelã, e eu adorei.

Todo o processo de almoço não me tomou mais que quarenta minutos, o que me fez desistir de evitar o hospital e ir para lá, esperar para ver o meus resultado que eu já sabia.

Os dez minutos que fiquei na sala de espera foram rápidos, e lentos ao mesmo tempo. Lentos pois minha atenção se prendeu uma grande parte em um garoto que não parava de olhar para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém ou algo, e alguma coisa nele me assustou seriamente. Foram lentos porque eu dei pouca atenção para uma menininha que não tinha mais de três anos que estava cuidando da mãe que parecia um pouco doente.

Logo que uma enfermeira me chamou mandando que eu fosse esperar Irina em uma salinha diferente da que eu tinha ficado anteriormente, eu recebi uma mensagem de Edward, dizendo que ele talvez sumisse por hoje, mas que queria muito falar comigo.

Aproveitei enquanto Irina não vinha para lhe responder, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- E então, como foi a espera? – Irina perguntou entrando na sala.

- Eu meio que já sei a resposta, e por conta disso não estou tão ansiosa, mas mesmo assim, minha manicure vai ficar com raiva de mim quando nos encontrarmos na quinta feira.

- Acho que ela pode lhe perdoar – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Então vamos ao resultado.

- É, vamos ao resultado.

Senti um arrepio frio em minha barriga, se espelhando por todo o meu corpo. Minhas mãos com certeza estavam frias, e eu fiquei feliz por estar sentada em uma maca com uma médica competente bem a minha frente.

Esperei Irina ler o papel que estava preso na prancheta do prontuário que me fizeram quando cheguei. Eu tentava ler sua mente, e até olhar os papeis através das Iris azuis de seus olhos, mas é claro que eu não tinha sucesso algum.

- O que posso dizer é: não adianta mais você tomar os anticoncepcionais. E aconselharia a ficar longe de bebidas alcoólicas, drogas, cigarros e outras coisas que o obstetra vai indicar. Eu acho que seria bom também você começar a se acostumar com a idéia de ser mamãe e se resolver com o pai dessa criança, e também vou ficar feliz quando receber o convite para o chá de bebê.

- Eu estou grávida – Afirmei pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Sim, você está grávida – Irina respondeu, parecendo não decidir se aquilo me deixava feliz ou triste.

.

.

.

O que eu iria fazer?

Ótima pergunta.

Eu precisava falar com meus pais, acima de tudo. Precisava conversar com Carlisle e Esme e chegar a um acordo em relação a minha posição na empresa, pois eu realmente não estava disposta a ficar sem meu bebê, mas também não sabia se estava preparada para desistir do meu cargo de presidente.

E acima de tudo e todos, eu definitivamente precisava sentar e ter uma longa e difícil conversa com Edward.

Não sabia qual seria a reação dele ao descobrir que era pai do filho que eu carregava. Eu não sabia se o fato dele gostar e ''precisar'' de mim teria algum peso em nossa conversa, e eu não tinha noção se aceitar que nós teríamos um filho fizesse parte do _''__ eu vou fazer de tudo que puder para não mudar isso.'' _

Era tudo uma completa confusão, e a cada dia que passava, tudo ficava mais complicado.

Eu precisava falar com alguém, e escutar uma bronca e um '_'parabéns'_', mas eu realmente não queria ligar para Rosalie e dizer que eu estava grávida, quando supostamente eu nem sequer tinha um namorado ou algo do gênero. Desejava que Alice estivesse ali, ela com certeza me ajudaria e falaria o que eu precisava ouvir, mas ela estava com seus próprios problemas do outro lado do país. E não tinha mais ninguém que eu me sentisse inclinada a contar a novidade da minha vida.

Falar com meus pais seria algo que aconteceria só depois que eu tivesse a minha primeira consulta com o obstetra, que seria na quinta feira de manhã. Eu pensava em ir visitar Renné e Charlie e lhes contar pessoalmente que logo teriam um netinho ou netinha para mimar, e havia resolvido que aproveitaria a viagem para falar com Esme e Carlisle pessoalmente.

Por enquanto, eu me preocupava em decidir o que iria fazer.

Hoje, uma hora depois de eu ter chegado do hospital, Kate apareceu na minha porta desesperada. Ela carregava em seus braços a pequena Abby – sua filha de um ano e alguns meses – e me pediu que cuidasse da pequena até que Garret chegasse, pois ela precisava sair correndo para ir no hospital ficar com a irmã mais nova que havia sofrido um acidente.

É claro que eu aceitei. Uma parte de mim já se sentia mãe, e quando vi Abby enrolada em suas roupas de inverno dando aquele sorrisinho gostoso e me olhando assustada, eu simplesmente a puxei para mim e tentei descobrir como eu me sentiria quando eu tivesse meu bebê em meus braços. Eu até mesmo pensei em perguntar a Kate como ela se sentia como mãe, mas achei melhor segurar minha paranóia por um tempo.

Então o que posso dizer é que o resto da minha tarde se concentrou em apenas dar atenção a Abby, que era uma bola de energia que não parava nunca. Bastou ela se acostumar comigo para que começasse a se soltar.

Eu morria de rir enquanto ela tentava falar. Eu adorei poder dar mamadeira para ela quando ela pediu, e fiquei muito contente quando descobri que era muito fácil cuidar de um bebê quando você queria. Eu simplesmente me apeguei a ela de uma maneira que não sabia explicar, só sabia que isso se devia ao fato de eu ainda estar aceitando a idéia de que eu estava grávida.

Naquele momento,porém, ela dormia em meus braços depois de um exaustivo dia. Até eu estava muito cansada e só conseguia pensar em correr para meu quarto e cair desmaiada na cama, mas eu tinha que esperar Garret chegar.

Coloquei Abby deitada no colchão que Kate havia feito questão de trazer, e resolvi que aproveitaria que ela estava dormindo para poder comer alguma coisa, pois eu não havia jantando ainda.

Meus planos, porém, foram completamente mudados quando a campainha tocou, me fazendo acreditar que Garret havia chegado. Eu corri para porta falei que estava chegando, desejando que não fizessem mais zoada para que Abby não acordasse.

- Edward? – Falei espantada quando o vi na minha porta com um sorriso culpado no rosto.

- Oi – Ele respondeu.

Ele estava estranho. Os dois braços escondidos atrás de seu corpo. A camiseta de gola rulê e de mangas longas estavam estranhamente combinando com a cor de seus olhos e alguma coisa em seu perfume que vagarosamente chegava até mim me deixava alerta. O sorriso que ele abriu dois segundos depois de pronunciar o ''oi'', foi o que me alertou que ele estava planejando algo.

Eu por outro lado tinha certeza que meu rosto havia ganhado uma coloração avermelhada no segundo que falei sei nome. De repente meu chão pareceu se diluir, e eu me vi paranóica. Será se ele já sabia? Não havia como, certo? Do jeito que eu estava nervosa, eu acho que não conseguiria ficar calada por muito tempo.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Ele perguntou.

- Você disse que estaria ocupada o dia inteiro – Acusei – O que aconteceu? Pensei que não nos veríamos mais hoje.

- James me pediu para ficar de babá de Davis hoje de tarde, e eu não sabia que horas o meu serviço acabava. Como terminou cedo, decidi fazer uma surpresa.

- Edward, você não é o tipo de homem que faz surpresa – Afirmei, ainda não permitindo que ele passasse por mim.

- Bom, também não sou o tipo de homem que me prende a uma mulher, e olha o que aconteceu – Ele gesticulou com a cabeça para nós dois – Vamos lá Bells, eu trouxe sanduiches da Subway para você.

Nem se eu quisesse negar a entrada dele eu conseguiria. Edward passou por mim como se fosse o dono da casa e de tudo o mais, deixando que eu ficasse para trancar a porta. Antes de pelos menos seguir Edward passando pelo corredor que levava a cozinha, olhei para a rua quase deserta, e entrei em casa depois de sentir um arrepio por causa do frio.

Edward não havia passado pela sala de TV onde Abby dormia, por conta disso não sabia que eu não estava sozinha. Passei para checar se Abby ainda dormia, e demorei alguns segundos observando-a antes de ir atrás de Edward. Quando cheguei a cozinha ele estava colocando os sanduiches em pratos diferentes, e duas taças de vinho já estavam preparadas para serem servidas.

- Eu vim pedir desculpa pelo o que fiz ontem, mas não pense que eu me arrependi e que vou retirar o que eu disse – Ele avisou quando me viu na soleira da porta.

Quando terminou de arrumar os pratos, Edward deu atenção a garrafa de vinho que havia trazido consigo, e despejou um pouco em uma taça, e logo colocaria na outra.

- Não quero vinho – Avisei rapidamente antes que ele colocasse para mim.

- Por que não? Esse é o seu preferido. Safra de mil novecentos e setenta, tinto e francês. Eu sei que você gosta.

- Eu não posso, Edward – Respondi recebendo a atenção dele.

- Por que não? Algo haver com a consulta de hoje?- Ele perguntou parecendo realmente interessado.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, e ele desistiu de servir o vinho na minha taça, decidindo abrir a geladeira atrás dele e pegar uma garrafa de suco de morango que eu havia feito mais cedo, e serviu na minha taça.

- Não vai parecer que estou bebendo sozinho – Ele deu de ombros enquanto me servia – Então, me diga o que você tem. Algo sério?

- Nós precisamos conversar – Falei séria enquanto fazia meu caminho para me sentar de frente a ele na bancada onde ele estava servido nosso jantar – Mas não hoje.

- Por que não? – Perguntou ele.

- Abby está dormindo na sala, e eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Quem é Abby? – Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho de uma maneira engraçada, deixando os seus olhos se estreitarem.

- É a filha de Kate, você a conheceu antes de ontem – Falei, vendo o reconhecimento aparecer em sua expressão – A irmã de Kate sofreu um acidente, e Garret, marido de Kate, não estava em casa, então ela me pediu que eu ficasse com a pequena até que ele chegasse, o que não deve demorar muito.

- Então nós dois estamos de babás hoje? – Ele perguntou.

- Pelo o que vejo, sim – Respondi, pegando meu sanduiche e dando a primeira mordida. Ainda estava quente e cheirava do jeito que eu gostava.

- Mesmo assim, me dê uma pista do que aconteceu hoje, por favor – Ele pediu pegando a taça e bebendo tudo de uma vez só.

- Edward, eu já falei. Conversaremos sobre isso depois – Lhe respondi, recebendo um olhar zangado.

- Por que você desligou o telefone na minha cara hoje mais cedo? E por que foi embora antes que eu acordasse?

- Eu fui embora porque eu tinha que ir trabalhar, não sei você sabe, mas eu trabalho até nos sábados, não é fantástico? – Respondi sarcasticamente – E em segundo lugar, eu desliguei porque eu sabia que você iria ficar me irritando até que eu falasse o nome do lugar onde eu estava.

- Para falar a verdade, se James não tivesse me pedido para ficar com Davis durante a tarde, eu teria ido até o hospital esperar você chegar. Eu realmente fiquei preocupado, Bella – Ele confessou parecendo não se importar com o valor que aquilo poderia ter para mim.

Sem saber o porquê, eu comecei a chorar. Só achei tão bom aquela sensação de que alguém se importava comigo. Eu gostei daquilo, e me emocionei. Estúpidos hormônios.

- Por que você está chorando? – Ele perguntou percebendo.

- Nada – Falei, resolvendo comer logo meu sanduiche.

- Você está doente, Bella? É algo sério? Porque se for, não precisa se preocupar, Carlisle conhece bons médicos e tenho certeza que nós te daríamos todo o apoio que você precisasse. Me diga, eu prometo não...

- Não Edward, não é nada desse tipo que você está pensando – Respondi forçando um sorriso – De verdade, a gente pode conversar sobre isso depois?

Edward rolou os olhos e pareceu aceitar que a conversa não aconteceria naquela noite. Mal sabia ele que se insistisse só mais uma vez eu acabaria com aquele mistério e lhe contaria tudo.

Comemos contando como havia sido o nosso dia. Pedi para que ele me contasse como havia sido a tarde com Davis, e ele pareceu adorar contar as travessuras que o menino de um pouco mais de dois anos era capaz de aprontar.

- Ele é uma peste, Bella – Edward declarou enquanto eu lavava a louça – Você não tem noção do malabarismo que tive que fazer para que evitar que ele caísse sobre uma mesa de vidro e evitar que um vaso de cristal caísse e sujasse tudo.

- Eu queria ter visto essa cena – Comentei sorrindo, tentando imaginar ele fazendo malabarismo.

- Você queria ter visto era ele derramando mingau em cima de mim.

- Mingau?

- Eu tive que fazer.

- Você fez mingau? – Perguntei pegando um pano para enxugar minhas mãos – Mentira.

- Verdade, quero dizer, eu tentei.

- Imagino, pobre da criança. Você tem sorte dele ter apenas derramado sobre você – Respondi sorrindo quase histericamente, pois de alguma maneira imaginar Edward dando mingau a uma criança era muito insano.

E então, um choro fino e que ficava histérico, nos chamou a atenção e eu deixei Edward sozinho para correr até a sala onde Abby estava.

- Dadaaa – Ela gritava quando entrei na sala.

O rostinho estava vermelho e molhado por lágrimas. Eu a peguei no colo e me senti no sofá, deixando que ela se acalmasse aos poucos.

- Seu pai está chagando Abby – Falei, passando a mão na costa dela, afim de fazer ela se acalmar e respirar direito.

- O que foi isso? – Edward apareceu na porta, trazendo uma mamadeira de leite em sua mão.

- Ela acordou, deve ter se assustado por não encontrar ninguém no lugar tão diferente da casa dela – Expliquei soprando o rostinho de Abby, enquanto ela se acalmava – Por que trouxe essa mamadeira?

- Pensei que fosse ser útil – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Está fria, Edward – Falei como se fosse obvio – Mas é uma boa idéia, talvez ela queira um pouco de leite.

- Como eu esquento? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma careta enquanto imaginava o que fazer.

- Você cuida dela, e eu assumo a cozinha. A pobre Abby é muito jovem para ser maltratada pelos seus dotes culinários – Provoquei ele enquanto colocava Abby na perna dele com todo o cuidado que eu tinha.

- Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia – Ele falou quando me levantei – Uma coisa é cuidar de um menino com mais de dois anos de idade, outra coisa é ficar com a uma menina que mal tem um ano.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, você tem que aprender a cuidar de bebês querendo ou não – Lhe respondi, recebendo um olhar curioso imediatamente – Digo, na corrida que Emmet e Rose estão, não vai demorar muito para você ter seu primeiro sobrinho.

- Acredite, no dia que o filho de Rose e Emmet nascer, eu vou dar um jeito de me transferir para Seattle, e só venho visitar eles quando for muito necessário.

- Você não gosta de crianças? – Perguntei, enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha e Edward me seguia com Abby no colo.

- São coisas fofas e engraçadas quando pertencem aos outros – Ele respondeu.

- Você não quer ter filhos? – Sondei morrendo de medo da resposta.

- Talvez, quando estiver casado, com cinqüenta anos de idade, e estiver precisando de herdeiro.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Até que enfim postei, não? Perdão se demorei, é que eu peguei uma séria gripe e eu estava absolutamente improdutível.

Mas aí está capitulo, e no próximo nós teremos o ponto de vista de Edward /o/

**Mary:** Não precisa ficar muito ansiosa, no próximo capitulo vamos ter o POV do Edward, e vai ser justamente quando a Bella contar pra ele que vão ser papais.

**Eloa:** Bom, aí está. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**JU:** A reação do Edward não vai ser o maior acontecimento revelante do caráter dele, e sim as ações dele no desenvolver da gravidez da Bella e depois que a criança nascer...

**Gby00:** A Bella realmente vai passar por uma situação complicada, principalmente por causa do Edward..

**Aninha Cullen:** Me mata manter eles tão separados, mas ele não vão ficar assim durante a gravidez inteiro, digo, o Edward é muito complicado.

**Polly Cullen:** Edward apaixonado é muito engraçado, ele vai fazer o possível para negar pra si mesmo o quanto realmente gosta da Bella. Mas o próximo capitulo nós poderemos ver isso, aliás, vai ser a maior parte contada no ponto de vista dele.

**Deboramd:** Bom, não vai ser com o Rilley que a Bella vai fazer o Edward sofrer, mas acredite, a Bella vai ter seu affair e ele vai ser alguém muito pior que o Rilley no sentindo de provocar o Edward. Sim até que enfim ela descobriu que estava grávida.

**Dani:** A Bella ainda vai demorar para cair na real, só no próximo capitulo que ela vai ter o primeiro contato com a realidade de estar grávida, e só no decorrer da história que ela vai perceber o quão complicada é a sua situação.

**Diana:** Ele realmente vai cair na ilusão de que o plano dele deu certo, e quando as coisas realmente ficarem do jeito que ele quer, ele vai perceber que o que queria não é o que realmente deveria ter acontecido... Vai ser uma confusão.

**Maa Cullen:** Oii, que bom que você gostou ^^

**Adrii Marsters:** Sim, ele vai merecer morrer. Se todas as preces da Bella pedindo pela morte dele funcionassem, o pobre já teria morrido várias vezes, mas nenhuma delas seria como a que ele mereceria depois que descobrir que a Bella está grávida... Pancadaria no cinema por causa de Eclipse; que louco. Concordo com você, ninguém é obrigado a saber o que você sente quando ver determinado personagem. Eu realmente não gosto de gritar, acho que é falta de respeito com meu namorado ou até comigo mesma, até porque os atores não vão escutar nem nada do tipo. Por isso odeio assistir filmes em estreia, mas eu estava tão ansiosa que não conseguiria esperar nem outra seção...

**Mah:** Finalmente ela percebeu que beber todo o vinho que bebeu no jantar com Rilley não foi uma boa idéia... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta da fic.

**Roosi:** Eu não comprei o ingresso antes porque não consegui =/ Ahhh até que enfim ela percebeu que está grávida...

**Bom, amanhã eu vou levar meu namorado ^^ pra assistir Eclipse comigo (de novo). E como talvez eu poste uma nova fic no sábado, ou antes, talvez eu posta só na sexta, mas é apenas talvez...**

**Alguém aqui já assistiu Adventureland? Com a Kiki? Caramba, esse filme é perfeito, eu simplesmente amei e recomendo para todos. É uma história bem louca, e a personagem da Kiki é bem _interessante_**

**_Beijos, adoro todas vocês, e obrigada por ler a fic... ^^_**


	13. Do outro lado

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XIII – Do outro lado...**

**.**

**.**

A primeira consulta com um obstetra não deveria ser tão assustadora como estava sendo para mim. Eu sentia meus nervos a flor da pele, morrendo de medo do que o médico poderia dizer. Lembrar do meu jantar com Riley me fazia mal, eu havia bebido demais naquele dia. Fora isso, eu tinha certeza que caso contasse sobre a minha dieta, o médico me daria uma boa bronca.

No entanto, eu não estava com medo de ser repreendida, pelo contrario, talvez isso fosse bom. Meu medo maior era que algo estivesse errado com meu bebê ou com a gravidez, isso sim era o que me fazia roer as unhas e ter o tique nervoso de ficar batendo o pé no chão sem parar.

- Isabella Swan? – Uma voz masculina perguntou por trás de mim.

Quando me virei encontrei um homem de olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada, usando um jaleco branco e sorrindo enquanto me estudava.

- Sim – Lhe respondi mordendo o lábio inferior, tendo certeza de que aquele era o doutor Clarker.

- Bom dia – Ele falou sorrindo e entrando na sala onde eu o esperava há quase cinco minutos – Sou o Dr. Jeremy Clarker, me perdoe se a fiz esperar demais.

- Não tem problema, é um prazer.

- O prazer é meu – Ele respondeu sorrindo, se sentando do outro lado da mesa a sua frente – E então, você foi indicada por Irina, estou certo?

- Sim, ela mesma marcou minha consulta esta manhã.

- Devo acreditar que vocês são amigas?

- Sim – Lhe respondi.

- Ok – Ele me olhou estudando meu olhar, e então encontrou alguma piada em minha expressão, pois largou os papeis que segurava e se focou em mim – Essa é sua primeira gravidez, pelo o que percebo, você sabe me dizer de quanto tempo está?

- Sim, essa é minha primeira gravidez e para ser sincera ela não foi nada planejada. Mas eu pretendo seguir em frente, e seja o que Deus quiser. Descobri que estou grávida no sábado, e não sei de quanto tempo estou.

- A quanto tempo seu período menstrual está atrasado?

- Eu fiz as contas na minha casa e percebi que tem mais ou menos dois meses que não vem, no entanto faz dois meses que comecei o anticoncepcional e minha antiga médica avisou que eu poderia ficar atrasada ou desregulada.

- Você já parou de tomar o anticoncepcional, não é? – Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Desde sábado – Avisei.

- Bom, a gente pode fazer uma ultra-som agora para ver o desenvolvimento do feto, mas eu acredito que você esteja por volta dos dois meses. Também voou pedir uns exames de sangue para ver se estar tudo normal, e no final da consulta vou receitar algumas vitaminas pré-natais – Ele anotava algo enquanto falava, mas hora e outra olhava pra mim – Você é fumante...?

- Não, eu não fumo e nem soou adepta a drogas, mas confesso que não consigo evitar uma taça de vinho nas noites de inverno... Mas eu já parei de beber.

- Certo, há quanto tempo você vem sentindo os sintomas da gravidez?

- Para ser bem sincera acho que desde semana retrasada quando minha secretaria reclamou que eu estava imprevisível com meu humor hora zangado e hora triste. Mas os enjôos começaram há exatamente uma semana.

- Diz aqui que você teve um desmaio semana passada – Ele observou.

- É verdade, mas nesse dia eu acordei de mau humor e o pai da criança que não é meu namorado nem nada do tipo e eu tivemos uma briga fútil e eu esqueci de tomar café da manhã. Nesse dia eu estava com muita preguiça e cansada, parecendo que não havia dormido há séculos, e eu realmente precisava trabalhar, então resolvi ir pra academia, pois eu sempre fico com energia depois de malhar, só que não havia comido nada durante o dia então... Você entende, certo?

- A partir de agora você tem que se alimentar direito, Isabella – Ele alertou.

- Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Ok, Bella. Por que não troca de roupa enquanto eu arrumo o ultra?

- Tudo bem.

E então ele me levou para uma sala adjacente onde estávamos, e me indicou o banheiro para trocar de roupa, avisando onde eu encontraria roupão de paciente, assim eu me sentiria mais confortável. Demorei quase dez minutos para trocar de roupa, e então voltei para a sala de ultra-sonografia, encontrando meu médico mexendo no aparelho.

Me deitei na maca e me coloquei naquela posição, que para mim, não era nada confortável. Ele cobriu minhas pernas com um lençol verde, e então abriu o roupão que eu usava.

- Vou colocar um gel no seu ventre, é um pouco gelado – Ele avisou e esperou que eu lhe respondesse.

Eu prendi minha respiração desde o segundo que senti o gel gelado sendo derramado em minha barriga. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar minha face enquanto esperava o médico falar algo enquanto passava o transdutor onde ele havia colocado o gel.

- Pode respirar, Bella – Dr. Clarker falou parecendo perceber meu nervosismo – Seu bebê é perfeito.

- Perfeito? Verdade? Tem certeza? – perguntei, tentando olhar algo na tela, mas tudo o que tinha ali era uma imagem preta esverdeada com uma mancha branca.

- Absoluta. Ainda não posso dizer o sexo, pois isso só podemos descobrir daqui a alguns meses, mas posso dizer que você está chegando na oitava semana de gravidez hoje ou amanhã – Ele afirmou.

- Oitava semana? Quer dizer que eu completo dois meses hoje? – Perguntei.

- Eu diria isso – Foi a resposta que recebi – Você quer escutar o coração dele ou dela?

- Pode? – Mordi meu lábio inferior ao perguntar aquilo.

- É claro que sim – Dr. Clarker respondeu se divertindo comigo.

Ele mexeu em alguma coisa no aparelho de ultra-sonografia e então olhou para mim, como se fosse um mágico e estivesse prestes a mostrar o resultado do número mais instigante que conseguia fazer. E era isso eu tudo parecia no momento, me sentia em uma apresentação de mágica, onde cada número era um passo novo naquilo de estar grávida.

Logo depois veio aquele som que poderia ser confundido com o de uma gota caindo no meio do nada. Aquele som mínimo e que para muitos não significavam nada. Eu sorri quase involuntariamente, percebendo que era o som de um coração batendo. O som do coração do meu bebê, do bebê que e Edward éramos os pais, da coisa mais importante da minha vida naquele momento.

O som parecia longínquo e muito rápido, rápido demais para que até eu ficar alerta de que não era normal. Quando esse pensamento se plantou em minha mente, olhei rapidamente para o Dr. Clarker, querendo lhe pedir que fizesse algo, mas quando encontrei o rosto dele parecia alegre ao ver minha reação.

- O coração não está batendo muito rápido? Não que eu entenda disso, pelo contrario, mas mesmo assim.

- É o normal o batimento cardíaco ser acelerado assim, mas de pouco em pouco vai ficando normal – Ele explicou.

- Bom saber – Suspirei fundo, sentindo o gosto de água salda entrar pelos meus lábios enquanto sorria e me conformava com a idéia – Nossa, eu já estou chorando de novo.

- É normal a mudança de humor repentina, e muitas mamães tem o problema de ficarem muito emocionais.

Ele limpou minhas lágrimas com a ponta do dedo, e então puxou um sorriso em meu rosto, fazendo o mesmo quando percebeu que eu fazia o meu sorriso sem ele precisar forçar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Bella, é normal que tudo esteja sendo novo e assustador pra você, mas quero que saiba que, como seu médico, estou aqui para o que precisar. Ok?

Olhei em seus olhos azuis, encontrando em seu rosto jovem um pouco da certeza que eu precisava para saber que aquela gravidez não seria um bicho de sete de cabeças como algumas pessoas faziam parecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

A cada dia que passava eu acreditava mais na hipótese de que eu havia sido seqüestrado por alienígenas e haviam feito uma quase completa lavagem cerebral em mim, pois essa era a única explicação para os absurdos que eu estava começando a pensar.

Por exemplo, essa manhã, quando acordei e encontrei Bella terminando de colocar uma calça jeans que ficava justa demais em seu corpo que eu tanto adorava, ela simplesmente parecia brilhar no meio de um espaço vazio. E era assim que eu a enxergava em todos os lugares, até em meus pensamentos.

Eu sabia que aquilo estava relacionado ao meu incontrolável desejo sexual, coisa que acontecia com todas as mulheres que haviam cruzado meu caminho. Mas com Isabella Swan as coisas eram bem diferentes, e até eu admitia isso.

A noite de natal foi algo que nem eu sabia explicar. Eu simplesmente a encontrei desmaiada no meio do salão e fiquei com pena, o que já não era normal em mim, principalmente em relação a Bella. Naquela noite eu pensei estar em maior controle, e realmente não pensava que acabaria transando com ela, mas no final de tudo nós passamos um dia inteiro trancados em um quarto.

Eu tentei me segurar, e a primeira semana até foi fácil, pois eu não tinha a imagem dela me atormentando por todos os lados. Mas logo depois que ela chegou de viagem tudo mudou. Eu a via andando pelos corredores usando aquelas saias de cintura alta, calças jeans ou qualquer tipo de roupa e então eu lembrava do dia que transamos e de como eu havia adorado. E então, quando procurei tentar esquecer ela nos braços de outra mulher, acabei sendo rejeitado por chamar por ''Bella'' ao invés de dizer o nome da mulher daquela noite.

Foram duas semanas sem sexo, digo, duas semanas me satisfazendo comigo mesmo enquanto pensava em Bella. Naquela época eu pensava que estava apenas atraído demais, desejando demais o que parecia tão proibido.

Na noite que a procurei, resolvendo lhe provocar um pouco para manter a nossa relação sempre igual, eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que aquela seria a ultima vez. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Agora eu me via como um completo escravo de Isabella Swan, e acreditava que faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse apenas para poder ter a chance de acordar ao lado dela todos os dias que eu pudesse.

Eu realmente gostava de implicar com ela de manhã. Gostava de ver ela usando minhas camisas no domingo ou durante os jantares. Gostava do calor do corpo dela, do jeito que ela se encaixava em mim, e da idéia de que eu era a pessoa que tinha ela só pra mim.

Quando Riley apareceu na historia, eu me vi obrigado a fazer algo para não perdê-la. E eu usei a única carta que eu tinha, mesmo que ela não dando certo, pelo menos até eu contar para Riley o que estava acontecendo, e o ameaçar para não contar a ninguém nosso segredo. Eu sabia que ele era uma peça a fora do jogo de xadrez que eu jogava contra todos os homens do universo,e o prêmio do jogador seria Bella.

- Eu vou sair mais cedo, Lauren – Avisei pelo telefone a minha secretaria.

- Tudo bem, senhor – Ela respondeu, já acostumada a aquele aviso.

Como vice-presidente eu não carregava tantas responsabilidade como Bella, e de certa maneira isso me deixava feliz.

Para falar a verdade o plano que eu havia armado para tirar Bella do lugar que ela me roubara havia sido adiado no começo, e eu dispensei o meu antigo colega de faculdade que agora aceitava fazer qualquer coisa para ganhar um pouco de dinheiro. No entanto, com o tempo, quando eu pensava em fazer Bella ir pra cama com outro que não era eu, eu sentia nojo e raiva, e acabei desistindo da idéia que agora parecia absurda.

Arrumando minhas coisas em uma maleta que realmente estava leve, arrumei o terno escuro que eu usava hoje e dei um sorriso que refletiu no quadro espelhado que minha mãe me comprara quando eu assumi aquela sala.

Eu sabia que Bella não estava na sala dela. Hoje ela havia tirado o dia para resolver as coisas fora do escritório, e por conta disso havia ido passar a tarde na fábrica, inspecionando a produção diretamente, tendo o idiota do Mike Newton do lado dela o tempo todo. Eu até podia imaginar ela andando na frente e ele secando o contorno das pernas dela na calça jeans que ela escolhera usar hoje. Só de pensar naquele ser humano que parou de desenvolver depois dos três anos secando a minha... Bella, eu sentia vontade de ir até lá e esconder ela do mundo.

Resolvi que lhe mandaria uma mensagem de texto, avisando que a queria no meu apartamento o mais rápido que pudesse, e ainda a ameacei dizendo que caso ela não fosse eu iria aparecer na porta dela.

.

.

- Edward? Vai demorar muito? – Bella perguntou por trás de mim. A voz dela parecia cansada, e eu sabia que ela estava cada vez mais deitada sobre a mesa de vidro da minha cozinha.

Aquilo era uma noite verdadeiramente estranha.

Primeiro Bella apareceu no meu apartamento sem nem mesmo argumentar o fato de eu ter imposto sua presença ali. Segundo, ela não se importou com o fato de eu estar dando uma de mestre cuca e preparando a única receita que eu conseguia fazer, arroz branco com bife ao molho madeira, receita que minha avó havia passado quando eu tinha quinze anos. E terceiro, ela parecia estranhamente dividida entre felicidade, tensão e cansaço.

Terminei de preparar os bifes e então os coloquei em um pirex de vidro, que eu juro nunca pensei em usar até hoje, e então coloquei o molho madeira como minhas avó havia ensinado.

Servi a mesa sem permiti que Bella pelo menos se movesse de onde estava, por mais que tivesse a enorme tentação de querer ver ela em pé pegando os pratos no armário alto em cima do fogão, pois naquele momento ela usava apenas minha camisa de botões azuis.

- E então, como foi seu dia? – Perguntei quando sentei a mesa, tendo o jantar entre nós dois.

Hoje eu beberia vinho, e Bella preferiu beber água gelada.

Ela me olhou por baixo de seus cílios largos, como se tentasse descobrir meus pensamentos, e então deu um sorriso ao lembrar algo.

- Posso dizer que foi bom – Ela respondeu, pegando o garfo e a faca – E o seu?

- Normal – Dei de ombros ao responder – Jasper ligou hoje, ele queria falar com você.

- Sério? Alguma coisa aconteceu? – Bella realmente parecia preocupada.

- Não sei, ele não falou, disse apenas que te ligaria depois – Lhe respondi.

Ficamos em silêncio por longos minutos depois disso. Eu pouco realmente sentia o gosto da comida, e Bella fazia o mesmo. Ela pegava o garfo e a faca e cortava um pedaço de carne gentilmente, até conseguir separá-lo do pedaço maior o levava a boca, com uma pequena porção de arroz. Ela mastigava vagarosamente, e uma vez ou outra bebia um pouco de água.

Eu não sei porque, mas algo nela parecia diferente. Sua aparência cansada mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, gritava a evidencia de que Isabella estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Ela me olhava de vez em quando, e nossos olhares se prendiam até que ela abria um pouco de sua boca como se fosse falar algo, mas logo em seguida dava atenção ao prato e enchia sua boca com qualquer coisa.

Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas uma parte de mim dizia que ela também percebia que eu queria lhe dizer algo.

Hoje eu havia decido que acabaria com aquela situação que a estava fazendo viver. Eu a escutei conversando consigo mesma antes de ontem no banheiro, e descobri que ter um relacionamento comigo com compromisso mas sem ninguém saber a estava matando por dentro, e depois de pensar um pouco percebi que eu vivia a mesma situação.

Era incrível que como as coisas que eu sentia por ela há quatro meses atrás agora era tão idiotas que eu chegava a odiar a mim mesmo pelas travessuras que aprontei. Eu me perguntava como eu podia ter odiado tanto Bella, quando agora eu sentia vontade de ter ela o dia inteiro ao meu lado,protegendo-a.

Eu estava a um passo de cometer a maior loucura da minha vida, e eu sabia que isso atingiria Bella de uma maneira que ela nem sequer imaginava. Mas eu estava disposto a deixar para trás a nossa relação sem nome e pedi-la em namoro. Não pretendia divulgar a todos essa noticia, talvez Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet e meus pais, mas mais ninguém.

- Ok, a gente precisa conversar – Bella declarou adivinhando meus pensamentos. Ela havia jogado os talheres sobre a mesa e se levantando, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto.

- Você adivinhou meus pensamentos – Respondi, seguindo seus passos.

- Você primeiro – Ela mandou. Quando cheguei no quarto Bella estava sentada na ponta da minha cama, parecendo mais nervosa que nunca.

- Eu preferia que fosse você – Respondi.

- Você fala. O que tenho a dizer causa muito mais impacto do que qualquer noticia que você planeja me dar – Bella respondeu parecendo ter seu humor oscilado da felicidade para o estresse. Isso já era quase normal.

A estudei por um momento, percebendo que ela guardaria seus pensamentos até que eu falasse o que eu queria falar.

Andei pelo quarto, indo em direção a janela aberta para poder pegar um pouco de ar frio antes de falar. Eu me sentia um idiota, exatamente como eu era quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos e pretendia me declarar para a primeira menina que havia feito eu me apaixonar, a diferença era que agora eu não era mais um adolescente inseguro e que pouco sabia sobre as mulheres. A diferença era que agora eu era experiente e tinha noção do verdadeiro significado que aquele passo tinha.

- Eu estive pensando. Essa nossa relação de passar as noites juntos, ter um compromisso um com outro, não deixando que ninguém saiba e nem tendo um nome para definir está matando nós dois a cada dia, por mais que eu goste.

- Para de enrolar e chega logo ao assunto, Edward – Bella mandou parecendo impaciente.

- Eu não estava mentindo quando declarei semana passada que eu gostava de você. E também não estava mentindo quando disse que estava com ciúmes. Eu quero dizer, se eu não fosse tão idiota e tivesse feito as coisas certas e não dado importância para o passado, eu a teria pedido em namoro e você não poderia nem sequer ter pensado em sair com Riley, e eu não passaria um dia inteiro pensando no que fazer para poder arruinar com os planos de vocês e ter você comigo no fim da noite.

- O que você quer dizer? – Ela perguntou se levantando e diminuindo a distancia entre nós dois.

- Eu quero dizer que eu cansei dessa historia de ''eu odeio você'', ''somos apenas sexo'' e coisas do tipo. Não estou preparado para nos assumir para todo mundo, ainda, mas eu quero que nós dois der certo e quero poder dormir em paz sem me preocupar o resto da população masculina. Aliás, nem todo homem é como Riley e vai simplesmente tirar o time de campo quando eu aparecer dizendo que você já tem homem.

Bella havia congelado a minha frente. Os lábios presos em uma linha que eu não conseguia reconhecer e os olhos cheios de lágrimas que começavam a serpentear o seu rosto pálido. Eu não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, só percebi que ela estava chorando, e logo começou a soluçar.

- O que foi, Bella? – Perguntei sem saber o que fazer.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Literalmente – Ela pediu, ainda soluçando.

- De maneira grossa, eu estou pedindo você em namoro – Respondi.

- Namoro? Edward, gostar de uma pessoa não é razão para pedi-la em namoro, gostar de uma pessoa e fazer sexo com ela também não é razão – Bella respondeu.

- Pensei que essas eram as razões – Lhe respondi.

- Se fossem eu deveria ter pedido Tyler em namoro, pois eu realmente gostava dele e nós transamos na noite da festa...

- Por favor, não me faça imaginar você na cama com outra pessoa, é nojento – Lhe pedi, calando sua boca com um beijo.

Eu a fiz me abraçar com suas pernas, assim ela não ficava mais baixa que eu, e as coisas ficavam mais fáceis.

Por um momento eu pensei que Bella fosse fazer aquele beijo, que para mim significava um sim da parte dela, acabar logo. Mas não, ela parecia querer que aquilo não acabasse nunca, e então suas mãos estavam fazendo aquelas loucuras em meu cabelo e descendo a minha costa.

- Isso foi um sim? Não é? – Perguntei carregando ela para minha cama, separando nossos rostos tão pouco, que nossos narizes ainda se tocavam.

Eu via seus olhos brilharem ainda com lagrimas. Seus lábios sorriam de alguma maneira, mas algo ali me dizia que ainda faltava alguma coisa para ela sorrir de verdade, e eu estranhamente queria resolver aquilo.

- Prefiro que você me pergunte descentemente se quero ser sua namorada depois que eu falar o que eu tenho para dizer – Ela sorriu torto, do jeito que eu fazia.

A coloquei na minha cama, e a encarei por um segundo esperando que ela falasse. Mas uma parte de mim, vendo Bella deitada na minha cama com a minha camisa sendo um pouco curta demais para seu corpo completamente nu, me fazia acreditar que não valia a pena ter aquela conversa no momento.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo culpada da maneira que me levava a loucura, e eu não consegui me conter.

Me joguei sobre ela na cama, com cuidado para não machucá-la, tomando seus lábios nos meus ao mesmo tempo que deslizava minhas mãos por baixo da minha camisa, sentindo sua pele se frisar a medida que eu a tocava, era uma reação única de Bella.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas pareceu desistir logo em seguida, resolvendo me beijar de voltar, colocando suas mãos em meu cabelo ou me ajudando a tirar a calça jeans que eu havia colocado.

Hoje, quando cheguei em casa, tive a surpresa de encontrar Bella já me esperando no hall do meu prédio, e isso nos deu muito tempo para aproveitarmos nosso fim de tarde e começo de noite juntos, fazendo justiça ao meu apartamento que quase nunca era usado para momentos como aquele. No final de tudo eu havia decido colocar uma calça jeans, ou não jantaríamos, e Bella pegou uma de minhas camisas para se cobrir.

- Bella – Chamei, querendo ajuda para tirar a camisa que ela usava.

Não recebi resposta, e só então percebi que a força que ela usava para puxar meu cabelo não exista mais, assim como todo o seu corpo parecia ter perdido o movimento.

Me afastei um pouco, ainda sentindo o calor dela no meu corpo, mas podendo ver seu rosto ser iluminado pelas luzes que entravam pela janela.

Bella tinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo, e a boca estava meio fechada. Ela parecia em paz, e completamente fora do ar.

Ela havia dormido.

Ela havia dormido e me deixado naquele estado.

.

.

Acordei sentindo o movimento rápido do corpo ao meu lado.

Com os olhos abertos mais ainda desfocados, consegui ver Bella correndo para o banheiro do meu quarto como se fosse um raio, tendo uma mão em seu boca e a outra em sua barriga descoberta. Ela tropeçou em alguma coisa, mas não chegou a cair antes de entrar no banheiro e nem sequer fechou a porta.

A luz que entrava pela janela não era muita, e o relógio que ficava do lado onde Bella dormia, marcava pouco mais que cinco da manhã.

Atordoado, eu levantei da cama e resolvi ir até Bella, tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido para ela acordar com aquela pressa àquela hora da manhã.

- Hey – Falei passando a mão no meu rosto ao chegar a entrada do banheiro.

Bella estava ajoelhada ao chão. Com os cabelos caindo como uma cortina, ela parecia muito mal colocando todo o jantar de ontem para fora, dentro da privada.

Certamente, se aquela cena fosse protagonizada por outra mulher, eu fecharia a porta e sairia dali com muito nojo. Mas não, o contrario aconteceu, e ao invés de eu dar as costas e ir embora, eu simplesmente entrei no banheiro e puxei o cabelo dela para trás, querendo evitar que eles se sujassem.

- Edward, sai daqui – Ela mandou com a voz rouca e a respiração desregulada.

- Você já ta melhor? – Perguntei, resolvendo ignorar a ordem dela.

- Own, acho que não.

Foram cinco minutos daquele jeito, ela parava por dois segundos e então voltava a vomitar, fazendo caretas diferente, tendo um momento até que sorriu.

Quando finalmente declarou que já se sentia bem, eu a ajudei a ficar em pé, e esperei que tivesse o rosto lavado para voltarmos ao meu quarto e deixá-la deitada na minha cama, antes de ir ligar para minha mãe e perguntar o que ela fazia comigo quando eu acordava daquele jeito.

- Onde você vai? – Bella perguntou quando me afastei.

- Vou ligar para minha mãe, e perguntar o que ela fazia comigo quando eu acordava desse jeito. Se eu não estou enganado ela me dava leite quente, mas eu acho que tinha algo mais.

- Não precisa, já passou de verdade – Bella respondeu sorrindo de mim.

- É melhor prevenir do que remediar – Respondi.

- Não, Edward, é sério. Além de tudo, em Seattle ainda são três da manhã, e eu não quero que você acorde seus pais a essa hora só porque eu acordei passando mal.

- Eu posso ligar para Rose...

- Edward – Bella me calou dando um suspiro logo em seguida.

Ela pulou da cama vagarosamente, parecendo não confiar muito em si mesma, e então caminhou pelo quarto, ajeitando a camisa que ainda estava toda desabotoada, e que agora mais parecia um roupão.

- Eu sei que está muito cedo, e que nós dois precisamos dormir, pelo menos eu realmente preciso descansar, mas eu não agüento mais guardar isso pra mim – Ela falou, ficando de costas para mim.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei.

- Eu sei que não somos nada especial, e que isso é algo realmente grande e que não deveria ter acontecido...

Ela ficou em silêncio de novo, e eu tinha várias perguntas na ponta da minha língua, assim como várias suposições que se faziam rapidamente na minha mente, cada uma pior que a outra. De repente eu estava sentindo um medo que nunca senti antes.

Bella se virou pra pode me olhar, e eu vi que ela estava tão ou mais apavorada como eu. Seu olhar era culpado, mas seu sorriso era feliz, e eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu estou grávida, Edward – Ela soltou por fim.

**Fim de Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Eu sei, nada a ver eu acabar o capitulo ai...**

**Mas capitulo ficou muito grande, eu acho... E eu acho que não vou demorar muito para postar o próximo, vou fazer o possivel.**

**Ainda não decidi quem vai ser o narrador do próximo capitulo, mas admito que me sinto mais confortável contando a história pelo ponto de vista da Bella, até porque acho bacana o mistério dos pensamentos do Edward e a maneira como a própria Bella desvenda algumas coisas que o Edward pensa.**

**A primeira parte da narração do Edward, como percebem, foi apenas uma retrospectiva, pois algumas de vocês queriam que eu explicasse como o Edward estava vendo essa situação dele com a Bella desde o começo, e o que tinha acontecido com o plano dele.**

**Percebam que o sentimentos do Edward, a visão dele, ainda são muito fracos, mas ao mesmo tempo intensos. **

**Maa Cullen: **Oi, o que você achou do capitulo? Demorei muito? Espero que não**. **

**Lorena: **Ela tem que contar, não é? Aliás, a gravidez não é algo que ela vai poder esconder para sempre. Mas não se preocupe, a Bella é forte e ela não se deixar levar por todas as vontades do Edward.

**Deboramd:** Pode ser o Jacob, ou qualquer outro personagem, mas é alguém que vai fazer o Edward morrer de ciúmes e raiva. A Bella vai sofrer, mas ela vai ser muito feliz também...

**Roose: **Bom, o Edward não tem noção do que ele ta falando... Eu também gosto de crianças, tipo, na minha escola tem cada guri lindo que eu falto seqüestrar... Mas eu realmente não penso em ter filhos antes dos trinta. Meu namorado ODEIA com todas as forças a saga Twilight, mas pedindo com jeitinho ele foi e ainda ficou super curioso pela história, ainda ganhei um copo de Eclipse.

**Mah: **É imagina o Edward cuidando de uma criança de dois anos... Pobre criança. Bom, querendo ou não ele vai ser papai, e ainda por cima do filho da Bella. Eu já assisti Eclipse pela segunda vez, e caramba, eu só me apaixono mais pelo filme... Quero que o Slade seja o diretor dos dois filmes de Amanhecer, pois realmente não coloco fé nesse cara que escolheram.

**Juh: **Eles quase tinham uma calmaria romântica, mas apenas quase. Acredite, o Edward é um homem muito complicado, e ele vai fazer a vida da Bella ser o inferno, e o paraíso...

**ELO: **Qualquer coisa pode ser a reação do Edward. Desde se jogar pela janela como fazer qualquer outra coisa, ele é imprevisível.

Bom, eu quero reviews.

Vou fazer o que posso para postar o mais rápido que posso. Prometo.


	14. Realização

**Amor e outros desastres.**

**Capitulo XIV – Realização.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

Eu tinha que admitir que aquela não era a melhor maneira de declarar uma gravidez. Como assim? Você acaba de acordar passando mal e seu... _alguma coisa_ vem te ajudar achando que você está doente ao ponto dele considerar a idéia de acordar os pais as três da manhã apenas para saber o que fazer, e então eu simplesmente digo... EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA.

Sério, o que diabos eu tenho ao invés de um cérebro?

Eu queria morrer naquele momento. Ou melhor, eu queria desaparecer. Entrar em uma maquina que me fizesse voltar três meses da minha vida, e ao invés de ter ido passar natal com os Cullen eu teria ido ficar com meus pais, e minha relação com Edward nunca mudaria ao ponto de transarmos e fazermos um bebê.

Não que eu estivesse arrependida de estar grávida, para falar a verdade eu até estava gostando cada vez mais da idéia. No entanto, o pai tinha que ser Edward Cullen?

- O que? – Ele perguntou completamente congelado na minha frente. Uma mão parada no ar, no meio do caminho que ele fazia para bagunçar seus cabelos já bagunçados. As pernas um pouco abertas, me fazendo agradecer por ele usar shorts e ao mesmo tempo perguntar por que ele usava shorts.

E o pior de tudo, a expressão dele.

Era difícil acreditar que eu finalmente consegui fazer ele olhar assustado para mim. Assustado não, apavorado e sem reação. Seus olhos verdes olhavam tão intensamente dentro dos meus que chegava a doer, parecia que ele queria entrar em minha mente.

- Eu estou grávida – Sussurrei bem baixo, mas eu sabia que ele conseguira escutar.

E então, me surpreendendo, Edward começou a gargalhar em alto e bom som. Eu demorei a perceber que ele se carregara até a cama e agora se contorcia de tanto rir, como se estivesse diante da coisa mais engraçada do mundo inteiro.

E eu? Eu estava congelada sem saber o que fazer. Eu esperava que ele ficasse chateado, gritasse comigo e fizesse qualquer coisa. Mas ele estava apenas rindo, e isso me assustava.

- Edward, o que isso significa? – Perguntei nervosa – Você está rindo quando eu acabo de falar que estou...

- Você é absurda, Bella – Ele falou se controlando.

Pulou da cama e andou até mim, até estar tão próximo que me agarrou e me beijou de uma maneira que eu não lembrava ele ter feito antes. Por mais congelada e surpresa que eu estivesse, foi inevitável não devolver o beijo.

Ele me carregou até a cama e me jogou embaixo dele, levando seus lábios ao meu pescoço ao invés de minha boca. Sua respiração quente aquecia todo o meu corpo, e por mais que toda aquela situação fosse estranha, meu corpo reagia da mesma maneira de sempre ao toque de Edward.

- Grávida – Ele repetiu – Você é absurda, Bella. Eu entendo que odeie hospitais e tudo mais, mas não precisa inventar uma coisa dessas para que não considere a idéia de te levar até um médico.

Eu percebi então que ele não acreditava no que eu havia dito, e essa era a única razão de estar agindo como se eu não tivesse soltado uma bomba daquela magnitude.

O afastei o máximo que consegui, tendo seu corpo ainda sobre o meu, mas dessa vez ele se apoiava em seu braço direito e me sorria de uma maneira que eu adorava. Seu sorriso resultava em duas covinhas e se misturavam com as linhas alegres de seus olhos.

- Se continuar desse jeito eu não me surpreenderia se um dia chegássemos a ter algo mais sério que um namoro de escritório.

- Eu to falando sério, Edward. Eu to grávida – Falei olhando em seus olhos para ver se dessa vez ele acreditava.

O sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto, mas eu conseguia perceber que ele começava a acreditar em minhas palavras. Aproveitando o momento de realização dele, sai da cama, arrumando a pouca roupa que me cobria.

- Sábado, Rosalie apareceu no meu escritório toda excitada acreditando que estava grávida. Ela começou a falar sem parar como se o mundo dependesse da voz dela para continua a existir. Quando ela começou a falar os sintomas que a levavam a acreditar que estava grávida, eu notei que eles se cabiam a mim. Eu comecei a ter esses malditos enjôos matinais quinta passada, e minhas mudanças de humor estavam bem visíveis ao ponto de Jéssica reclamar pra mim, fora isso eu nunca me senti tão cansada em toda minha vida entre outras coisas. E então, Rose derramou na minha mesa milhares de testes de gravidez, eu a convenci a fazer só alguns, e peguei dois testes escondido pra mim. Quando fiquei sozinha eu fiz os dois testes de marca diferente e deram positivo.

- São só testes de farmácia – Edward falou como se eu tivesse citado apenas aquilo.

- Eu liguei desesperada para Irina, e pedi que ela me atendesse. Graças a Deus ela estava na clinica na hora, e quando cheguei no hospital contei para ela o que eu sentia e o resultado dos testes. Eu fiz o exame de sangue e tive que esperar três horas para o resultado sair. E deu positivo do mesmo jeito. É por isso que eu não aceito beber mais vinho com você, e também é por isso que estou um pouco estranha nesses últimos dias. É tudo uma loucura para mim, de repente estar grávida quando não somos absolutamente nada.

Fiquei calada então, esperando que Edward dissesse alguma coisa naquele momento. Eu já havia falado demais, estava na vez dele. Morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele realmente pensava sobre aquilo, eu o olhei atenciosamente, tentando encontrar alguma pista da reação que ele teria quando saísse do estado congelado que estava.

Mas nada aconteceu. Ele estava de boca aberta, de olhos abertos e nem sequer piscava. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu.

- Ontem eu fui no médico que Irina me indicou para ser meu obstetra. Jeremy Clarker, não sei se você vai querer fazer parte disso comigo, mas eu já decidi que eu quero que ele seja o médico a fazer o pré-natal e o parto. Descobri que já estou com oito semanas de gravidez...

Sem aviso algum Edward cortou minha fala com um pulo rápido de onde estava. De repente eu escutei uma porta se batendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoje havia sido um dia difícil, era o mínimo que eu podia dizer.

Depois de Edward se trancar no banheiro sem dizer uma única palavra sobre o que pensava da minha gravidez, eu fiquei sem reação. Passei pouco mais de dez minutos para colocar as roupas que usei no dia seguinte e escrever um bilhete, pedindo que me procurasse quando resolvesse o que ele estava pensando e estivesse calmo.

Passei em casa rapidamente apenas para começar a dieta com as vitaminas que Jeremy havia passado. Tomei um banho de água quente e coloquei uma roupa bem confortável e folgada, pois eu estava muito cheia de coisas para pensar e não queria me preocupar em usar algo desconfortável.

O dia de trabalho foi, de alguma maneira, ridículo. Eu me sentia agindo como uma criança mimada de cinco anos de idade com raiva dos pais ao ponto de bater a porta e se trancar no quarto se negando a olhar qualquer pessoa. Foi basicamente isso o que eu fiz.

Pedi a Jessica que mandassem todos que eu queria falar vir na minha sala, me recusando a andar pelos corredores e tombar com Edward no meio do caminho. Eu havia até almoçado na sala para não correr o risco de encontrar ele no restaurante onde todos costumavam almoçar.

Também resolvi sair mais tarde, querendo evitar um encontro no elevador ou no estacionamento. E por mais que eu odiasse agir daquela maneira, meu plano deu certo, mas não por causa do meu esforço, e sim porque ele não havia ido trabalhar hoje.

Quando cheguei em casa minha secretaria eletrônica piscava avisando que alguém me ligara, e quando escutei descobri que tinha um pouco mais de uma hora para trocar de roupa e sair para o aeroporto, buscar Alice e Jasper que chegariam por volta das sete horas.

O aeroporto estava lotado, como sempre.

A tela que indicava a hora dos embarques não mostrava nenhum vôo atrasado, o que indicava que Jasper e Alice estavam saindo do avião naquele exato minuto.

Pela porta de vidro da sala de desembarque eu consegui um vislumbre de Jasper, e de alguma maneira ele conseguiu me ver também, fazendo um sinal de que não demoraria. Ele estava colocando varias malas dentro de dois carrinhos, o que me fez sorrir ao imaginar a quantidade de coisas que Alice havia comprado.

Eu não conseguia ver ela em lugar algum, e quando Jasper saiu com dificuldade trazendo os dois carrinhos, um vinco se formou na minha testa fazendo Jasper sorrir ao compreender a perguntar na minha expressão.

- Bella – Ele falou, parando os dois carrinhos ao meu lado direito, e então me deu um abraço apertado, o que não era muito típico de Jasper.

- Jazz – Suspirei apartando ele com carinho – O que aconteceu? Vocês sumiram.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu – Ele respondeu se separando – Eu vou aproveitar que Alice foi ao banheiro para explicar.

- Alguma coisa séria?

- Mais ou menos. Complicada, eu diria.

- Fale de uma vez, por favor.

- Você lembra de que Alice tinha uma irmã? – Ele perguntou olhando sobre os ombros para procurar por Alice.

- Sim, Alice me contou uma vez. Cyntia, elas haviam brigado há alguns anos quando Cyntia se envolveu com um cara barra pesada e vendeu a casa delas em Biloxi para comprar coisas para o namorado. Alice realmente estava chateada.

- Exatamente – Jasper falou sorrindo – Bom, o fato é que por ocasião do destino, Cyntia descobriu que Alice estava em Seattle comigo e pediu que ela a fosse visitar.

- E o que tem isso? – Perguntei.

- Cyntia havia mudado muito, Bella.

- Havia?

- Cyntia estava internada no hospital, nos seus últimos momentos de vida, literalmente. Saber que Alice estava na cidade que ela morava foi uma salvação para sua sanidade antes de morrer.

- Oh, eu compreendo agora – Sussurrei percebendo a razão de Alice ter demorado tanto para voltar.

- Bella, Cyntia queria ver Alice por causa de Lilly – Jasper explicou.

- Você está me confundindo, Jazz.

- Cyntia e Royce tiveram uma filha há três anos, Alice não sabia disso, e também não sabíamos que Royce havia morrido por causa de uma overdose no ano passado. E o pior de tudo, não sabíamos que Cyntia tinha HIV. Ela morreu dois dias depois de Alice a encontrar, pedindo que nós dois cuidássemos de Lilly, que até então estava sobre a guarda do serviço social.

- Oh, e o que vocês fizeram? – Perguntei não sabendo o que pensar.

- Alice aceitou cuidar de Lilly, logo eu também. Nós demoramos mais por causa do enterro de Cyntia e da entrada nos papeis para ficarmos com a guarda de Lilly.

- E como Alice está lidando com tudo isso? Digo, por mais que ela e Cyntia não se dessem bem, elas eram irmãs.

- Aparentemente, Alice está lidando bem com a situação. Ela sorri e parece descontraída, mais por causa de Lilly que é completamente apaixonada por ela. Mas no fundo Alice está sofrendo, ela só admite isso pra mim.

- E você? Como é que está se sentindo com a idéia de agora, de alguma maneira, se tornar pai?

- Lilly é muito especial. Se Alice não quisesse ficar com ela, eu certamente a convenceria do contrário.

O sorriso chegava aos olhos de Jasper, e o brilho que tinha ali confirmava as minhas suspeitas, ele estava encantado com Lilly. De alguma maneira eu senti inveja de Alice naquele momento. Céus, minha melhor amiga acaba de perder a irmã e descobrir que tem uma sobrinha e eu to sentindo inveja dela?

Deve ser pelo fato de Alice ter um marido que não se importa em assumir a responsabilidade de uma criança que nem sequer é filha dele, quando eu sou uma mulher solteira tendo um caso com o filho do meu chefe e acabo de descobrir que daqui a sete meses serei mãe.

- Alice sabe que você está me contando isso? – Perguntei na esperança de esquecer um pouco de Edward.

- Ela pediu que eu explicasse a situação, assim você não se assustaria ao ver Lilly.

- Então, Lilly está aqui, com vocês? – Perguntei surpresa, agora eu queria que Alice aparecesse de uma vez.

- Eu consegui a guarda temporária dela até que a audiência seja marcada para termos a guarda definitiva. Parece que Lilly estava sobre guarda do governo desde que completou dois anos e Cyntia foi presa por porte ilegal de substancias químicas. O serviço social não encontrou ninguém por parte da família de Royce para requerer a guarda dela, e Cyntia havia dado fim em todos os documentos que a ligavam a Alice. Eu não sei como, mas graças a Deus, Cyntia foi capaz de encontrar Alice antes de morrer e deixar a pobre Lilly sozinha no mundo.

- Vocês sabem que o que precisarem só precisam me ligar.

- E acredite, eu estava quase fazendo isso – A voz de Alice que respondeu, surgindo atrás de Jasper com uma menininha de cabelos castanhos claros em seus braços.

Alice, de alguma maneira, parecia diferente. Os cabelos ainda estava naquele seu penteado repicado, mas ela não estava usando quase nada de maquiagem, e alguma coisa em seu semblante gritava a palavra cansaço.

A menina em seus braços parecia assustada ao me ver, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sorria para Jasper e se jogava para passar pros braços dele.

- Ali – Falei, puxando-a para um abraço forte quando Lilly já estava segura com Jasper. Alice retribuiu o braço e eu escutei ela soluçar em meu ombro, escondendo o rosto ali.

- Senti sua falta, Bella. Eu queria que você estivesse lá comigo também, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Acredite, eu também – Lhe respondi seriamente, ao ponto dela me olhar no fundo dos olhos como se tentasse descobrir o que eu queria dizer.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou.

- A gente conversa depois, vocês parecem cansados demais agora – Respondi me distanciando de ambos, e então olhei para a pequena Lilly que ainda me estudava – E agora eu quero ter o prazer de conhecer essa menina linda aqui.

- Oh Bella. Essa Lilly, acho que Jasper falou dela pra você, estou certa? – Eu apenas concordei antes dela continuar – Lilly, essa aqui é a Bella, que eu lhe falei quando saímos para comprar roupas, você lembra?

- Você disse que ela tinha uma casa perto do parque grandão – Lilly respondeu em uma voz fina, mas agradável.

- Exatamente – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- É um prazer, Bella – Lilly respondeu sorrindo pra mim de uma maneira inocente e que me cortou o coração.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deixei Alice, Jasper e Lilly no apartamento deles logo depois de sairmos para jantar em uma pizzaria, a pedido de Lilly. Foi um fim de noite agradável, além de tudo, e que me fez esquecer dos problemas da minha vida enquanto assistia as explicações de Jasper a Lilly em como se cortava pizza, ou escutando Alice se descontrair ao contar como era a loja de roupas femininas e infantis que Esme a havia apresentado.

No apartamento deles, eu demorei um certo tempo ajudando Alice a arrumar o quarto de hospedes para Lilly passar a noite, e tomando uma xícara de chá de hortelã com ela logo depois, aproveitando um pouco de nosso tempo para marcar uma saída e conversamos.

Eu queria falar com Alice antes de contar a Rosalie sobre a gravidez, e como eu sabia que Rose e Emmet pretendiam passar o fim de semana na propriedade de inverno dos Cullen, resolvi pedir que Alice passasse na tarde de sábado na minha casa, assim poderíamos conversar em paz.

Naquele momento, porém, as coisas não estavam nada legais na minha cabeça. Foi o primeiro momento do dia que eu tinha a mente livre para pensar e realmente ficar sozinha, logo tudo o que eu conseguia lembrar era das primeiras horas do meu dia de hoje.

Ver Jasper interagindo com Lilly de alguma forma me magoou. Porque ele podia ser tão perfeito cuidando e assumindo a filha da irmã de Alice quando Edward nem sequer conseguia reagir ao fato de eu estar grávida de um filho dele?

O problema maior não era nem aquele. O problema maior era pensar na situação que a irmã de Alice havia passado. Ela se tornou mãe solteira no fim das contas, e morreu quase deixando a filha a mercê do governo. Eu definitivamente não queria correr o risco de deixar meu bebê a mercê de serviço social, e nem queria que ele passasse por uma batalha judicial entre partes que brigassem por sua guarda. Eu só queria que ele ficasse bem.

Eu sabia que estava me preocupando a toa. Eu nem sequer sabia se Edward iria querer ou não participar daquela situação, eu nem sabia o que ele pensava sobre aquilo.

No fundo eu queria que ele ficasse ao meu lado, eu até estava disposta a tentar um relacionamento mais sério com ele caso fosse necessário.

Virando a esquina que dava na minha rua, eu senti meu corpo ficar tenso de uma maneira tão rápido que nem conseguia achar ser capaz.

Atrás da única vaga frente a minha casa, estava o carro de Edward. E a luz que saia pelas janelas do meu quarto, me fazia acreditar que ele esperava por mim lá.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, maldade ficar enrolando desse jeito, eu sei. Mas como tinha a chegada da Alice, eu achei melhor da uma idéia do que aconteceu com a pixel, mas é claro que ela e Bella ainda tem muito o que discutir sobre a volta que suas vidas estão dando. O melhor é que as duas vão passar juntos pela barra de dizer a Rosalie que agora, de alguma maneira, são mães.**

**O Edward teve um ataque de riso achando que a Bella tava brincando com ele, e depois se trancou no banheiro, uma coisa bem criança. Bom, o que eu posso dizer pelo Edward no momento é que de alguma maneira ele é uma criança, e enquanto a Bella ta grávida ele vai crescendo até chegar na idade que ele realmente deveria estar.**

**A Lilly está presente nesse capitulo apenas de passagem, mas ela pode representar muita coisa. Ela vai ser de fato a filhinha fofa da Alice, e o Jasper já está apaixonado pela mocinha.**

**O que acharam do capitulo? De verdade, por favor.**

**Lulu Delacour: **Sim, o Edward tem um jeito todo especial de ser. Ele acredita tanto que não liga pra nada que consegue enganar a si mesmo. Um ponto de vista dele foi legal mesmo, mas eu realmente gosto de escrever no POV da Bella, pois além de ser mais fácil, deixa o Edward como uma pessoa misteriosa e a gente fica sempre surpresa com o que ele pensa e faz, e eu vou meio que usar esse artifício para surpreender vocês durante a fic...

**JU: **Não é como se ela já não estivesse acostumada a ter o Edward, digo, foram mais de dois meses dormindo com ele. Mas eu entendo, é Edward Cullen acima de tudo. Mas a pobre Bella estava cansada e o corpo do Edward estava tão gostosinho... Nada justifica.

**Elo:** Fique preparada para a reação do Edward, ele pode fazer qualquer coisa.

**Deboramd: **Eu sei, maldade acabar nesses momentos, mas eu adoro mistérios. Bom, pode ter certeza de que ciúmes não vai ser problema, o Dr. Jeremy sedução Clarker vai fazer um pouco de ciúmes sim, mas o que vai fazer o Edward perder a cabeça vai ser outra pessoa.

**Adrii Masters:** Me perdoe por acabar mais uma vez o capitulo em um grande mistério. Eu sei que é maldade. Mas prometo que vou postar aqui assim que postar na outra fic, então não demora muito. É claro que você amou Eclipse, é um filme perfeito e o Edward está mais lindo que nunca nesse filme. Eu gostei da Esme, ate que enfim ela deixou de fotossintetizar nos filmes e teve fala e ação. O Emmet ta tão lindo que até meu namorado ficou com inveja, sendo que meu bebê é bem parecido com o Kellan em todos os sentidos. Alice e Jasper estavam perfeitos nesse filme, a luta deles e a história do Jasper é uma das minhas parte preferidas no filme. Até que enfim a Rose ficou bonita, e eu adorei o flashback dela. Ahh prefiro não comentar o que fizeram na minha sala, foi copletamente sem noção, levaram uma camisinha e a encheram como um balão, jogando-a pela sala...

**Lorena:** A reação do Edward já é uma pista para o próximo capitulo. Vou tentar não demorar muito a postar, prometo.

**Mah**: Até que enfim mesmo a Bella contou pro Edward. Você já assistiu Dreamgirls, com a Beyonce? Bom, o diretor desse filme é o diretor de Amanhecer.

**Ferpbiagi **: Bom, agora sabemos o que aconteceu com Alice, e temos uma pista sobre a reação final do Edward. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e vou fazer o possível para não parar de postar a fic antes que ela chegue ao final, aliás, o final já está feito, só preciso chegar lá. Meu namorado não gosta mesmo de Twilight, mas ele tolera.

**Roosi:** Ai está o capitulo e eu espero que você tenha gostado, de verdade.

**Maa Cullen:** Prontinho, desculpa por parar novamente em uma reação do Edward, vou tentar evitar que isso ocorra novamente.

**Marie:** Pode ter certeza que o médico dela vai ser motivo de ciúmes do Edward, mas uma outra pessoa ai deixar o Edward louco...

**gby00:** Dr. Clarker é sexy e ele vai deixar o Edward louco, mas só um pouquinho. Alice e Jasper tem o mistério desvendado, mas a Bella e a Alice vão ter uma cena bem aberta e de amigas de verdade, e a Alice vai explicar porque manteve tanto mistério.

**Diana: **Ele realmente deu um piti. O Edward ficou completamente sem reação...

**Samara Sexy:** É complicado, se eu estivesse no lugar da Bella eu seria capaz de ligar para o Edward e pedir que ele fizesse o teste junto comigo. Bom, eu de fato tenho outras fics, nesse perfil eu só tenho duas, essa e My New Sun, você pode encontrar a fic só indo no meu perfil. Bom, eu prometo não demorar muito a postar.

Beijos a todas e mais uma vez, me perdoem por terminar em um momento como esse.


	15. Então é isso

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XV – Então é isso.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Você sabe quando se sente com a corda no pescoço e o alçapão oco embaixo de seus pés se movendo lentamente, tirando o único apoio que você tem para evitar morrer lentamente sufocada? Era assim que eu me sentia. Para falar a verdade, parecia que eu estava em um daqueles cenários de filmes antigos, onde a personagem foi condenada a morte em praça publica.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse ninguém me olhando como se algo de extrema importância em minha vida estivesse acontecendo, eu sentia que me assistiam e riam de mim. Eu sentia que estava caminhando rumo a minha condenação, e o pior que era basicamente isso o que estava acontecendo.

Eu estava tão cansada, como se tivesse passado o dia carregando um terço do meu peso por uma longa estrada sem fim. Cada músculo do meu corpo reclamava, e meus olhos estavam abertos por um milagre, eu só queria dormir para sempre, ou até aquele cansaço passar.

Mas eu não podia, por mais longo e estressante que tivesse sido aquele dia, eu ainda tinha o pior problema para resolver. Edward estava me esperando, e ele com certeza me daria sua palavra final sobre aquela situação que eu estava passando, eu saberia se ele estava comigo ou não.

Pensei várias coisas a cada passo lento que eu dava, em um dado momento eu até pude sentir seus olhos verdes me fitando pela janela do quarto. Eu continuaria com aquela gravidez não importasse o que ele dissesse, e eu ficaria com aquela criança não importasse o que acontecesse. Eu não precisava de Edward, eu podia passar por aquilo sozinha, só precisava me convencer disso.

Abri a porta da frente, olhando para os dois lados da rua para ver se não encontrava ninguém querendo ter uma conversa comigo, e logo me arrependi, eu não poderia fugir daquilo para sempre.

Depois que me tranquei dentro de casa, deixando a chave bem na mesa ao lado, com minha bolsa e meu casaco ao lado, resolvi que deixaria meus sapatos ali mesmo, e antes de subir para me encontrar com Edward no quarto eu iria beber um pouco de água e respirar varias vezes. Eu estava apenas me preparando emocionalmente.

Parecia tão dramática aquela cena, mas eu não podia evitar de me sentir uma criança indo enfrentar seu maior medo sozinha.

Quando cheguei em frente ao meu quarto, eu já tinha me convencido de que perder meu controle não ajudaria em nada.

- Onde você estava esse tempo todo? – Escutei a voz dele perguntar assim que entrei no quarto iluminado por todas as luzes possíveis, até a televisão estava ligada, mas agora estava muda.

- Alice e Jasper chegaram de viagem e eu fui buscá-los no aeroporto – Respondi, me perguntando por que aquilo importava tanto.

- Tem quase duas horas que eu estou esperando, estava a ponto de ir embora.

- Vamos parar de dar meias voltas e ir direto ao assunto, Edward. Eu te contei o que está acontecendo hoje, e no inicio você gargalhou, e depois percebeu que eu falei a verdade e se trancou no banheiro como uma criança mimada faz para se livrar dos problemas. Mas não somos mais criança e você já foi o esperto suficiente para vir me procurar, o que significa que você já sabe o que está pensando e o que quer, então por favor.

- Isso é loucura, Bella – Ele declarou ficando de costas para mim e passando a mão nos cabelos – Você não pode estar grávida, nós não podemos ter esse bebê.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Você pode... eu não sei, um aborto? Pode sumir por uns tempos e entregar para a adoção depois que nascer, eu não...

- Cala a boca – Eu acho que gritei nesse momento, pois ele virou para me fitar com a expressão assustada e surpresa – Eu não vou matar meu filho, e também não vou dar ele para outra pessoa criar como se ele fosse um brinquedo que não quero mais. É um bebê, Edward. Uma vida indefesa que está crescendo dentro de mim, e você querendo ou não, é nosso filho, e tem uma parte sua em cada detalhe dele ou dela. Eu também achei que não poderia lidar com isso, até ontem, quando eu escutei pela primeira vez o coração dele batendo rapidamente, e o pude ver...

- Você está agindo sem pensar. Um bebê só vai destruir nossas vidas, principalmente a sua – Ele falou realmente irritado – Você já pensou? No que vão pensar quando souber que você disser que está grávida? Nós dois nem sequer nos falamos direito no trabalho, esse nosso caso é secreto.

- E aquela historia de namoro? De gostar de mim? De que iria fazer o que pudesse para não acabarmos o que tínhamos? O que acontece com ela?

- Isso muda tudo – Ele respondeu rispidamente.

- Então você não gostava de mim – Sussurrei para mim mesma, descobrindo que estava chorando – Edward, eu estou disposta a assumir o papel de hipócrita e revelar a todo mundo o nosso caso e tentar pelo bem do nosso filho ficar com você. Mas eu também estou disposta a assumir o papel de vadia ou irresponsável e me tornar mãe solteira. Você só tem que escolher.

- Eu não quero que isso acabe – Ele respondeu me olhando nos olhos – Por favor, Bella, não desiste de nós dois, mas também não me obrigue a assumir uma responsabilidade como essas. Eu não quero ser pai, eu não tenho certeza se estarei com você daqui há cinco anos, então não me obrigue a entrar em algo que não possa dar certo.

Nesse momento ele estava bem a minha frente. Suas duas mãos apertavam firmemente meus braços, e seu olhar era tão intenso dentro do meu, que eu não conseguia nem pensar na possibilidade de deixar de fita-lo.

Eu conseguia ver todo o desespero atrás de seus olhos, o medo e todos os sentimentos. De alguma maneira que me assustava, eu o entendia e queria o abraçar dizendo que tudo daria certo e ficaríamos bem no final. Mas eu também sentia a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim como se eu fosse um caldeirão com um liquido fervendo. Eu estava a ponto de explodir.

Minhas palavras se perderam por um momento. Pois além de tudo, eu também não queria acabar com aquilo que estávamos vivendo, eu podia não certeza de que ficaríamos juntos mesmo o nosso relacionamento sendo o mais diferente para nós dois, mas mesmo assim...

- Edward...

- Por favor, Bella. Eu não menti quando eu disse que gostava de você, e também não menti quando disse que queria namorar você. Mas eu não te amo, e você também não me ama. Criar uma família pode acabar com qualquer mínima chance que temos. Nosso relacionamento é o mais diferente para nós dois, você é a primeira mulher que eu fico por mais de dois meses, e eu fui o único que você não sentiu a necessidade de dividir com todos a verdade do nosso relacionamento. E por mais que nos odiássemos nós conseguimos mudar isso até o ponto onde admitimos gostar um do outro, nós poderíamos caminhar juntos até conseguir, sei lá, gostar mais intensamente, amar talvez, mas isso perde completamente as chances de acontecer com esse bebê.

O discurso dele acabou, mas nosso olhar nunca cessou. Eu conseguia entender cada vez mais o que ele dizia, e até imaginar nós dois juntos como um casal de verdade, estranhamente aquele me agradou demais, mas eu só conseguia ver aquilo tendo o nosso bebê em meus braços.

- Bella, pensa. Eu prometo para você, me dê um ano, ou dois. Até lá essa nossa história estará completa, e nós já poderemos enxergar melhor o que nós dois queremos, o que sentimos pelo outro. A gente decide que esse bebê não nasça, nós seguimos em frente como se nada disse estivesse acontecido, e se der certo por mais de um ano, eu caso com você e temos quantos filhos você quiser. Mas esse bebê não, ele vai acabar com tudo, eu não estou preparado para ter um negocio como esse na minha vida agora, e não sei se vou poder amar ou me dedicar a um filho agora, e eu tenho que você não quer que seu filho não seja amado pelo pai, estou certo?

Fiquei em silêncio de novo. Parecia que eu pensava uma coisa em um segundo e o contrario no segundo seguinte. O ar também faltava em meus pulmões, e uma parte de mim queria sorrir de felicidade ao escutar as promessas bonitas que Edward fazia. Criar uma família.

Eu queria uma família, e talvez com Edward aquilo fosse exatamente como eu desejava, pois de alguma maneira eu só conseguia visualizar ele como pai dos meus filhos. Mas a que custo? A vida do meu primeiro bebê? Ao custo de eu dar fim aos batimentos do coração rápido demais que me deu um susto ontem? Ao custo do assassinato do inocente bebê que eu deveria cuidar e amar mais que todo mundo?

Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu jamais conseguiria ter paz novamente sabendo que desistir de um filho por causa de promessas incertas do homem que até pouco tempo eu odiava com todas as minhas forças. Mas ele estava certo em ponto, eu não queria trazer um bebê ao mundo quando o pai não era capaz de lhe dar o mais simples dos sentimentos.

Eu tinha apenas uma opção que me era realmente tolerável. Eu teria aquele bebê sem Edward comigo do meu lado, mesmo que isso custasse o nosso relacionamento duvidoso.

- Você quer que eu faça um aborto. Aceite namorar com você, _e caso der certo_, nós ficaremos juntos e formaremos uma família. É isso?

- É mais fácil para todos, não vai nos prejudicar. Por favor.

Era incrível como aquela posição que nos encontrávamos não era nem um pouco incomoda. Ele não segurava mais meus braços, mas ainda estava bem perto a minha frente, olhando intensamente em meus olhos chorosos.

- Eu quero que você me escute, antes de chegarmos a uma decisão final – Falei, e ele fechou os olhos dando permissão para que eu falasse.

Eu sai de onde estava e caminhei até meu armário, abrindo a primeira gaveta que tinha nele e peguei a foto da ultra sonografia que eu havia feito no dia anterior. Eu a olhei rapidamente, ficando chateada por não ter muita coisa para ver, apenas uma mancha cinza clara ao meio verde quase preto.

- Eu choro por tudo agora, sabe? Eu acordo as cinco da manhã desde a semana passada com um gosto terrível na boca, querendo colocar tudo o que eu já comi na vida para fora. Eu ando comendo um pouco a mais que o normal. Parece que quanto mais eu descanso, mas cansada fico, e nesse exato minuto tudo o que eu quero é dormir. Não posso mais beber meu vinho nas noites. Tem vezes que um cheiro me faz ficar enjoada ao ponto de me fazer sair correndo para o banheiro como aconteceu no jantar com Riley. Eu to engordando também, mas isso mais que norma em uma gravidez, e percebendo depois que descobri que estava grávida, eu já perdi dois dos meus sutiãs favoritos, e tem uma calça que eu adoro que não fecha mais.

Me calei por um minuto, voltando a ficar de frente a Edward, e lhe dei um sorriso.

- Mas você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por causa disso. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse uma sensação tão boa quanto é. E eu não me importo se eu preciso passar por tudo isso e muito mais para ter esse bebê, pois vendo agora eu sei que se me pedissem que eu morresse para que essa criança que está crescendo dentro de mim vir a viver, eu morreria como sorriso mais feliz em meu rosto.

''É meio estranho essa sensação de estar grávida, as emoções ficam muito confusas, e eu não consigo acreditar que em sete meses eu vou ter a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo em meus braços. Ontem, quando eu estava no médico, ele me permitiu escutar os batimentos do coração dele ou dela, eu me senti como se estivesse em um circo, em uma apresentação de mágica, e ontem foi apenas a primeira mágica que aconteceu. Eu não vejo a hora de saber se é uma menina ou um menino, não vejo hora de ficar com a barriga evidente de grávida, de sentir o primeiro chute, as contrações, até a dor do parto eu quero sentir. Eu quero ver os olhinhos, sentir o corpinho quente sendo protegido por mim, quero ver o primeiro sorriso, escutar ele ou ela balbuciar, dar mamar, fazer mingau, trocar fralda, acordar de madrugada entre outras milhares de coisas que implicam na responsabilidade de ter um filho. E eu não vou deixar de dar tudo isso para esse bebê para me agarrar a suas promessas incertas.''

Ele ficou calado, pois agora era a vez dele absorver as minhas palavras. Eu quase esqueci da foto que tinha em minhas mãos, e sorri ao senti a ponta pontiaguda do papel arranhar a palma da minha mão.

Estendi a foto para ele, mas Edward não a tocou, apenas a olhou intensamente sem tirar os olhos dali.

- Eu sei que não dar para ver muita coisa, mas você consegue enxergar esse pontinho branco? – Não esperando que ele respondesse eu peguei sua mão e o coloquei por baixo da blusa que usava, exatamente onde o Jeremy havia colocado o transdutor e tirou aquela imagem – Esse pontinho branco está bem aqui, crescendo a cada dia, e ele é o bebê que pode nascer com seus olhos, ou seu sorriso, ou a cor de seus cabelos.

Edward puxou a mão tão rapidamente quanto as minhas palavras saiam. Ele ficou de costas para mim caminhou até a janela, que só agora eu percebia está aberta. Ele bagunçou o cabelo desalinhado, levou a mão ao rosto, provavelmente tocando a ponta do nariz ou queixo – uma mania que ele tinha – E então começou a falar, não olhando para mim.

- Então você vai ter esse bebê.

Não foi uma pergunta.

- Sim, Edward. Esse bebê vai nascer e vai ficar comigo.

- Eu não vou assumir essa criança, Bella.

- Então só me resta a opção de me tornar mãe solteira – Falei convicta de que ele ainda tentava me convencer ao contrario.

- Eu não quero que ninguém saiba que esse filho é meu. Eu pago pensão, ou seja lá o que for.

- Eu não quero nada vindo de você – Afirmei – E não se preocupe, ninguém vai ficar sabendo nem que dormimos no natal. Quero dizer, ninguém além de Riley.

- Ele não vai falar para ninguém.

- Então é isso.

- É isso – Ele concordou, finalmente virando e encontrando meu olhar ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Quebrando aquele momento, e me sentindo completamente destruída, corri para o banheiro decidida a tomar um banho quente. Eu não queria ver ele partir para sempre, não queria ver ele arrumando suas coisas dentro de uma bolsa e saindo da minha casa, saindo da minha vida.

Demorei naquele banho muito mais que o normal, meus dedos já estavam enrugados e meus cabelos molhados. Aproveitei aquilo para ter uma razão a continuar no banheiro, e demorei quase meia hora secando os cabelos até ficar satisfeita.

Escovei meus dentes e então notei que a escova dele ainda ali, assim como a colônia pós barbas e outras coisas que pertenciam a ele. Eu não queria pensar no que fazer com aquilo no momento, então apenas ignorei e sai do quarto, encontrando a janela fechada e a televisão ligada.

Desci as escadas e andei por cada cômodo como se eu fosse encontrar ele em algum lugar por ali, mas é claro que era apenas uma ilusão. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir tão sozinha e destruída quando Edward fosse embora, mas eu me sentia cem vezes pior do que eu me senti quando quebrei o coração de Jacob.

Depois de verificar que tudo estava trancado, votei ao meu quarto e me perdi embaixo do edredom, sentindo que a cama estava muito maior e fria que o normal sem Edward ali. Passando um bom tempo até encontrar uma posição que fosse boa e confortável, eu acabei desistindo ao som do telefone tocando.

- Alô – Minha voz estava chorosa e rouca.

- _Bella? Minha querida?_ – A ultima pessoa que eu esperava me ligar era quem estava do outro lado da linha.

- Esme? Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei, aliás, já eram quase meia noite.

- _Não, quero dizer, sim_ – Ela respondeu preocupada – _Me desculpe ligar a essa hora, é aqui ainda são nove, e eu tive um pressentimento ruim, alguma coisa me pedindo para ligar para você. Parece que acertei, você está chorando, minha querida. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Por que ela tinha que ser tão gentil comigo em um momento que eu estava tão frágil? As lagrimas que não acabavam pareciam se derramar em cachoeira, e o choro desesperado ficou tão evidente que eu escutei Esme implorar por informações do outro lado da linha.

- Eu prefiro falar com você e Carlisle – Respondi.

- _Pode falar, eu ficarei feliz em dar o recado a ele._

- Para falar a verdade eu estava pensando em ir até aí para conversar pessoalmente na sexta que vem, assim eu aproveitava e conversava com meus pais.

- _Então não é algo relacionado com a empresa? _– Ela perguntou.

- Um pouco, eu prefiro discutir isso pessoalmente. E eu estou um pouco cansada hoje. E aliás, eu conheci Lilly hoje.

- _Uma adorável garotinha, não é?_

- Completamente, Jasper está apaixonado por ela.

- _Você nem imagina o quanto. Bom, eu vou deixar você dormir em paz agora, nos vemos na sexta então._

- Até sexta – Lhe respondi antes de desligar o telefone.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Bom, eu tenho certeza que não demorei a postar dessa vez, pelo menos.

O que acharam do capitulo? Por favor, falem a verdade.

Eu queria responder a todas as Reviews, mas aqui já passam de 1h da manhã e eu ja estou mais que abusando da sorte dos meus pais estarem dormindo, e amanhã (mais tarde), não vou ter chance de postar, pois meu namorado vem passar o dia comigo - com meus pais que mimam mais ele que eu ¬¬.

Então traçar comentário que envolvam todas as perguntas que mandaram, ok? E me perdoem por favor.

Jasper e Lilly são apenas um dos exemplos que vão servir para o Edward abrir seus olhos e ver o que ele está perdendo, fora isso ele vai ter o Emmet, que no final de tudo sabe que ele ta por trás dessa gravidez da Bella, e vai ter outras pessoas também...

O caso que a Bella vai ter e ai deixar o Edward louco de ciúmes vai acontecer mais pra frente, por enquanto ele vaise contorcer de raiva apenas do Dr. Jeremy sou sexy Clarker.

**Bom, só pra ficarem sabendo, eu coloquei fotos do Jeremy, da Lilly e algumas outras coisas da fic no meu perfil, então passem lá, ok?**

**Então, beijos, bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, ou boa madrugada como é o meu caso no momento. **


	16. Alice e seu mundo das maravilhas

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Alice e seu mundo das maravilhas.**

**.**

**.**

Alice se jogou dramaticamente sobre a minha cama, com a costa da mão encostada em sua testa, e soltando um leve ''Ohhh', ela suspirou fundo e se perdeu no conforto das almofadas fofas sobre a minha cama. Eu, é claro, a imitei, só que bem menos dramaticamente.

Já era quase três da tarde e eu tinha acabado de lavar a louça do almoço. Por ter desistido de ir trabalhar e acordar pouco mais de uma hora da tarde, eu sentia que meu dia estava bem mais curto que o normal, mas ainda assim me sentia imensamente exausta.

Jeremy, como meu médico pedira que eu o chamasse, havia dito que era absolutamente normal aquele cansaço sem fim, e que por mais que eu descansasse, eu sempre teria aquela sensação de sono e a vontade de dormir cedo e acordar tarde. Graças a Deus ele avisara que aquilo iria ficando cada vez menos evidente, assim como os enjôos matinais que desapareceriam quando o primeiro trimestre terminasse, em pouco menos de quatro semanas. Aliás, eu havia tido sorte por meu enjôo ter começado quando eu tinha quase oito semanas já, muitas mamães sentiam aquilo na quarta semana de gravidez.

- Eu não acredito que voltei para a minha vida real – Alice declarou – Eu não acredito que finalmente vou ter meu tempo de garota e desabafar tudo o que eu sentia com alguém que não é Jasper, não que eu não goste de falar com ele, mas é que as vezes eu sinto que estou o irritando.

Eu não via maneira no mundo para que Jasper ficasse irritado com Alice, mas eu era apenas uma expectadora do casamento deles, então não podia falar muito.

- Conte-me tudo – Mandei, determinada a escutar Alice falar sobre sua ultima semana antes de contar sobre a minha.

- Bella, foi tudo uma completa loucura, sabe? Eu estava sozinha na casa de Esme, no quarto, pois Jasper havia saído para trabalhar, quando do nada Esme apareceu na minha porta me convidado para passarmos no hospital que tinha ali perto, para visitar uma amiga dela que estava muito doente. Eu aceitei, é claro, e ela acabou prometendo que me levaria para conhecer uma loja secreta super maravilhosa.

'' Foi no hospital, naquele dia, que Cyntia me viu. Ela estava no mesmo andar que a amiga de Esme, para falar a verdade elas estavam em uma imensa sala com outros pacientes em estado critico. Tínhamos que usar uma fita feia para nos identificar, e foi assim que Cyntia conseguiu meu nome de casada e pesquisou pelo meu numero. Na mesma noite ela me ligou chorando pedindo que eu voltasse a hospital para visitá-la, pois tinha algo de urgente que eu precisava fazer por ela,''

- Cuidar de Lilly – Sussurrei, mas Alice escutou e sorriu para mim, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Jasper foi comigo ao hospital, ele disse que não me deixaria sozinha em momento algum. Quando chegamos lá, Cyntia estava muito fraca, e com uma aparência bem doente e quase não a reconheci, ela já estava praticamente morta. Eu não sei como ela conseguiu forças, mas de repente eu estava escutando o que aconteceu em sua vida depois que brigamos. Ela se casou com o Royce e ele a forçou a entrar no mundo das drogas e do crime, menos de um ano de casamento ela ficou grávida de Lilly. Quando minha sobrinha tinha pouco mais de dois anos Royce teve uma overdose, e como encontraram uma grande quantidade de drogas na casa deles, prenderam Cyntia e levaram Lilly para uma casa juvenil.

'' Cyntia tinha AIDS, e apenas uma gripe a internou no hospital e matou-a. Antes de morrer ela pediu que eu cuidasse de Lilly com a minha vida, e fizesse por ela o que sua verdadeira mãe deveria ter feito. E ainda me pediu perdão''.

Eu sabia que Alice ficaria calada enquanto pensava na conclusão de seus sentimentos sobre a historia que acabava de contar. E eu sabia que ela esperava que eu continuasse calada. Eu estudava seu rostinho fino se misturar em sorrisos e lágrimas tristes, e sentia a confusão que deveria estar aquela mente confusa. De repente eu me perguntava se seria uma boa idéia dar-lhe mais alguma coisa a pensar, mas logo em seguida decidi que contaria a ela do mesmo jeito, ou então eu ficaria louca.

- Isso foi tão confuso, Bella – Alice falou por fim, olhando para mim nos olhos – Eu estava brigada com ela, a tinha descartado da minha vida, ignorava a existência dela, e enquanto eu agia como uma criança mimada, minha irmã estava passando por tudo isso. Se eu não fosse tão rancorosa e tivesse tentado entrar em contato com ela antes, talvez ela estivesse um pouco melhor, e Lilly não teria passado por tudo o que passou.

- Não se pode voltar no tempo, Alice – Comentei.

- Eu sei que não, mas eu me sinto culpada, sabe? – Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Eu sei, acho que entenderia melhor você caso tivesse irmãos, mas ainda assim consigo imaginar o que você está passando.

- O que mais me deu medo quando ela me pediu que eu cuidasse de Lilly, que no momento eu só conhecia por uma foto, foi que Jasper não aceitasse – Ela mudou de assunto, voltando a fitar o teto branco do meu quarto – Digo, eu sei que era um absurdo pensar que Jasper não aceitaria que eu cuidasse da minha sobrinha, mas mesmo assim eu pensei.

- E só agora você percebe que ele esta tão apaixonado por aquela garotinha quanto você? – Perguntei forçando ela gargalhar.

- Bella, no dia seguinte a primeira coisa que Jasper fez foi cuidar para que conhecêssemos Lilly. Ele passou a madrugada entrando em contato com autoridades e arrumando provas de que Cyntia era minha irmã. Quando acordei ele estava me esperando acordado avisando que poderíamos visitar Lilly e caso tudo desse certo poderíamos tirar ela da casa que estava. Quando Cyntia morreu Jasper já tinha entrado com os papeis para a guarda provisória dela.

- Ele gosta dela, não é?

- Muito, e ontem até conversamos sobre como verdadeiramente nos sentíamos em ter uma criança sobre a nossa guarda morando com a gente.

- E que conclusões vocês tiraram?

- Bella, Lilly nunca realmente teve os pais, você sabe? - Eu apenas concordei – Eu e Jasper somos as figuras mais próximas de família verdadeira que ela tem, e segundo o psicólogo que estava acompanhando o caso, não seria surpresa caso Lilly nos chamasse de papai e mamãe daqui a algum tempo, se dermos essa liberdade a ela. Digo, ela precisa de uma mãe e de um pai, já que ela nunca chamou Cyntia e Royce por esses termos.

- E vocês pretendem dar essa liberdade a ela? – Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Jasper quer adotar ela, assim Lilly deixaria de ter o sobrenome da minha irmã, já que Royce não deu o dele a ela, e então ela seria um Whitlock, ou seja, acho que Jasper ficará mais que feliz em escutar nosso anjinho o chamando de papai, e eu acho que adoraria ser a mamãe dela. Quero dizer, você não sabe o quanto eu amei poder sair com ela para comprar roupas, pois ela quase não tinha.

- E agora tem demais – Murmurei baixinho, fazendo Alice descontrair o clima e sorri também

– Me deixa ser feliz, Bella. Lilly parece com Jasper de vez em quando, por mais que não pareça feliz fazendo compras, ela aceita fazer qualquer coisa que eu peça. Ela gosta de mim, sabe? E eu não vejo a hora de começar a decorar o quarto dela, por mais que Jazz ache que seria melhor nós nos mudarmos para uma casa maior.

- Eu acho que ele está certo. Quero dizer, vocês pretendem ter os próprios filhos de vocês, não?

- Claro que sim, Bella. Mas eu e ele chegamos à conclusão de que um bebê agora não seria uma boa idéia. Ele ainda tem que viajar muito e temos que dar todo o apoio que podemos para Lilly, então vamos adiar nosso bebê até que Carlisle encontre um advogado por Seattle e Lilly esteja acostumada com a nova vida.

- Isso parece um plano – Respondi, e ela concordou.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo, absorvendo o final daquela conversa.

- Você nem sabe – Ela de repente pulou da cama dando pulinhos de alegria.

- O que eu não sei?

- Alex, ele está se mudando para Nova York – Ela falou, voltando a se deitar ao meu lado.

Alex McCarty, irmão mais novo de Emmet, que ainda assim era mais velho que eu. Eu e ele nos conhecemos em um das férias de verão da faculdade, onde todos se reuniram em uma casa de praia no Queens. Eu lembro que eu e Alex nos demos bem no exato segundo que o vi quebrando o nariz de Edward por causa de algo que nunca descobri.

- Emmet já sabe? Por que ele não me contou, que maldade – Falei chateada. Eu realmente gostava de Alex, e por mais separados que fossemos, eu ainda sentia a necessidade de saber que ele estava se mudando para cá.

- Para falar a verdade Emmet não sabe, nem eu deveria saber. Parece que Alex recebeu uma proposta de emprego aqui e decidiu fazer uma surpresa. Encontramos-nos no hospital e como ele estava desesperado sem encontrar um apartamento, ele acabou me pedindo ajuda. Disse que eu não podia deixar Emmet ficar sabendo.

- E como ele está? A última vez que nos falamos ele estava tendo um caso com uma residente do hospital que ele trabalhava.

- Agora ele é cirurgião cardíaco, certamente para concertar os corações que parte – Ele riu com sua própria brincadeira – E está mais solteiro que nunca, ele até me perguntou sobre seu estado civil, mocinha.

Rolei meus olhos, tão típico de Alice dar uma de cupido.

– Mudando de assunto, você já falou para Rosalie sobre Lilly?

- Não mesmo, eu quero falar que agora eu e Jasper estamos nos tornando papai e mamãe, mas eu quero fazer isso pessoalmente, e de preferência se ela voltar bem leve e calma desse fim de semana com Emmet.

- Nem me fale, eu também estou esperando que ela volte bem calma e leve desse fim de semana, pois eu preciso conversar com ela em seu momento mais zen.

Alice virou-se para mim, olhando da mesma maneira que me olhara no aeroporto, e esperou a explicação.

- Acho que chegou a minha vez de desabafar – Sorri amarelo.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, senhorita Swan. Eu percebi que ontem você estava diferente, digo, não só no modo de agir, mas fisicamente também, só não comentei porque eu estava cansada demais.

- Sábado passado Rose chegou no meu escritório com um saco de farmácia cheio de testes de gravidez. Tinha mais de vinte caixinhas diferentes derramadas na minha mesa...

- Rose está grávida? – Alice se precipitou.

- Não, mas ela pensou que estava. Você precisava ver como ela ficou decepcionando quando todos os testes que ela fez deram negativos. Foi de cortar o coração, ela realmente quer um bebê.

- Eu sei, mas ainda estou tentando encontrar a ligação entre isso e você – Ela respondeu estudando-me.

- Eu preciso confessar uma coisa para você, e isso é realmente algo de imensa... Isso vai causar um enorme choque, e eu quero que você saiba que eu sei que errei, mas mesmo assim... E eu quero que você tente entender e aceitar que tudo o que vou falar é o máximo que você pode saber.

- Você está me preocupando – Ela tocou meu rosto – Você está chorando, Bella?

- Droga, quando é que isso vai acabar? – Murmurei para dentro, tendo certeza de que Alice não escutou.

- Vamos, me diga, o que aconteceu antes que eu fique louca aqui.

- Você lembra do natal?

- Que você sumiu e foi aparecer só de noite, é claro que sim.

- Eu menti quando disse que estava no sótão – Confessei por fim.

- Eu sabia que você não estava lá, só esperava que você viesse me confessar.

- Eu passei o dia com um cara... Eu não posso dizer quem ele é, mas nós ficamos o tempo todo juntos naquele dia, e antes que vocês me encontrassem ele foi embora. Ele me abrigou quando descobri que meu quarto foi transformado em um motel.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer quem é?

- Eu não posso Alice, é segredo – Respondi – Mas isso não é o problema.

- O que tem então?

Comecei a fitar o teto, pois assim seria mais fácil continuar a historia.

- Bom, eu e ele passamos algum tempo sem se ver. Umas três semanas depois do natal ele apareceu na minha porta e a gente repetiu o que fizemos no natal, e isso se repetiu desde então até antes de ontem, eu acho.

- O que? Você tem um caso com um cara, que pelo visto é muito bom, por mais de dois meses e eu não sabia? Como você se explica, Isabella?

- Alice, era um caso secreto, não era um romance, por mais que eu tenha que admitir que eu realmente goste dele, mas nós achamos melhor não contar a ninguém.

- Ok, e por que você está me contando agora?

- Você lembra quando a minha médica pediu que eu parasse por uns tempos com o anticoncepcional? – Perguntei.

- Uhum – Ela respondeu desconfiada.

- Então, eu voltei a tomar menos de uma semana depois dele aparecer na minha casa.

- Ok, você está me confundindo.

- A minha médica disse que o anticoncepcional poderia demorar um pouco para fazer efeito, mas eu acho que esqueci esse detalhe. E eu realmente confiava nele, quero dizer, eu sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma doença venérea, mas a agente usava proteção, mas tinha vezes de madrugada, que acordávamos e não usávamos. Você entende?

- Entendo e não entendo – Ela ainda estava desconfiada.

- Alice eu to grávida – Sussurrei por fim, sabendo que ela me escutou, pois nesse momento nós estávamos nos olhando nos olhos.

Eu vi minha amiga de cabelos curtos e radiante se congelar ao som de minha voz. Eu vi sua boca rosada se abrindo em um ''O'', e seus olhos aumentarem dez vezes mais. Eu até podia escutar o coração dela batendo rapidamente, tamanho era o silêncio que se firmou.

De repente ela pulou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, me obrigando a ficar sentada na cama esperando por uma resposta ao que eu acabara de lhe dizer.

Alice passava a mão pelo cabelo, não se importando se estava o bagunçando, e falava coisas muito baixinhas para que eu pudesse escutar. Esperando o veredito final, que eu sabia que poderia demorar um pouco, eu me deixei lembrar da cena que acontecia naquele mesmo cenário na noite passada, quando Edward pediu que eu desse fim na vida desse bebê.

- Oh Meu DUES, Bella – Ela declarou, parando a minha frente com uma expressão que eu não conseguia entender – Você está grávida? Tipo, grávida de verdade? Com um bebê ai dentro da sua barriga? Oh Meu Deus.

- E sei, é muito confuso.

- Você ta grávida. Grávida. GRÁ-VI-DA. G-R-Á-V-I-D-A. Zwanger, enceinte.

- Alice, separar silabas, soletrar, falar em holandês e francês não vai adiantar nada – Falei um pouco impaciente.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella. Como isso foi acontecer? Não, não fale, eu aprendi isso em biologia no ensino médio, e não quero escutar você falando como foi o sexo com esse cara. Mas eu quero saber o que vai ser agora. E de quanto tempo você já tem de gravidez? Você já foi ao médico pelo menos? Quando descobriu? Como? Por que você não me falou antes?

- Alice, respira e senta aqui do meu lado.

- Ok, mas comece logo a sua historia.

- Descobri no sábado, como eu disse, Rose levou milhões de testes para minha sala, foi lá que eu pensei que poderia estar grávida, então peguei dois testes sem ela ver, e quando fiquei sozinha eu os fiz. Os dois deram positivos, mas mesmo assim fiquei na duvida e falei com Irina, para que ela me ajudasse. O resultado do exame de sangue também deu positivo, e antes de ontem eu tive a minha primeira consulta com o obstetra, eu até pude escutar o coraçãozinho dele ou dela – Nesse momento eu sabia que estava chorando de alegria ao lembrar daquele momento – E segundo o Dr. Clarker, eu to com oito semanas já.

- Oito semanas? Isso são dois meses – Alice falou – Quer dizer que daqui a sete meses você é vai ser mamãe.

- Aham, para falar a verdade eu já me sinto assim – Lhe respondi sorrindo, aliviada de que Alice não tivera uma reação exagerada.

- E o que você vai fazer? E o pai desse bebê?

- Esse é o problema, Alice.

- Oh meu Deus – Ela previu as minhas palavras.

- Eu conversei com ele ontem, e ele pediu que fizesse um aborto ou desse para a adoção.

- Que filho da mãe – Ela falou se estressando – Bella, eu te conheço muito bem para saber que você não aceitou fazer isso, mas pelo amor de Deus, só me confirma.

- Claro que não aceitei Alice. Jamais aceitaria.

- E então o que ele disse?

- Ele tirou o corpo fora, e eu vou assumir isso sozinha – Respondi.

- Como assim, assumir isso sozinha?

- Ele não quer fazer parte da vida desse bebê, Alice. Eu não vou obrigá-lo também, afinal de contas, quem está perdendo é ele.

- Mas ele não vai nem pagar pensão, ou...

- Eu não quero nada vindo dele – Falei, recebendo um olhar de Alice que eu não fazia idéia do significado.

- Oh Bella, você deve está se sentindo péssima, quero dizer, confusa. Com um bebê a caminho e o pai desgraçado saindo da historia por causa disso.

De repente Alice me abraçou forte, e fez com que eu escondesse meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ela batia em minhas costas e sussurrava coisas que eu mal conseguia escutar direito, hora dizendo que tudo daria certo, ou praguejando o pai do meu filho.

- Bells, você sabe que não importa o que esse cara faça ou fale, eu e Jasper estamos sempre com você, e você não está sozinha nessa historia, então não diga que vai assumir isso sozinha, pois você é uma irmã para mim, e eu vou cuidar de você e do meu sobrinho, ou sobrinha.

- Obrigada, Alice.

- Não existe razão para agradecer.

- Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Eu esperava que você me desse o seu apoio, como está fazendo agora, mas eu não sei o que devo esperar de Rose.

- Eu vou estar do seu lado. Você já contou para Esme? E seus pais?

- Eu falei com Esme ontem, mas não contei nada. Vou viajar para Seattle na sexta e então conto para ela e Carlisle pessoalmente, pois além deles serem como uns pais para mim, nós temos que discutir como vai ficar a presidência e esses detalhes. E eu pretendo aproveitar a viajem para ir até Forks e falar com meus pais pessoalmente.

- Você quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, o leão eu enfrentei ontem, a onça é Rose e você vai estar comigo. Mas Carlisle, Esme e meus pais não são exatamente perigosos.

- Ok – Ela cantou, me apertando forte e então se separou.

De repente eu escutei a porta do meu armário se abrindo, e então encontrei Alice mexendo em minhas roupas, e nas gavetas.

- Eu acho que devemos então começar a nos preocupar com seu guarda-roupa, e em preparar o quarto do bebê. Você já pensou nos nomes? E quem serão os padrinhos? Eu entendo se você preferir Rose, desde que me permita preparar o guarda-roupa dessa criança até que ela tenha consciência suficiente para me pedir para comprar mais. Você acha que tem alguma chance de ser gêmeos? E o médico? Ele disse que está tudo bem? É um homem bonito? Se for, é casado? Você acha que...

Pulei da cama ignorando as palavras de Alice e a abracei com força.

- Obrigada, Alice.

Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos, voltando a dar atenção ao meu guarda-roupa.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**O que acharam do capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade. **

**Gby00: **A Esme é bem intuitiva, não? Ela soube a hora exata que a Bella estava mal...

Diana: Vou seguir seu conselho com certeza, muito obrigada de verdade.

**Diana:** Ok, eu não sei se é a mesma, ou não. Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, de verdade.

**Ash Masen:** Intenso? EU tentei não deixar muito dramático, mas é bem difícil... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e da Alice.

**Mah:** O Edward sempre arruma um jeito de deixar a gente chateada, lembro que faltei matar ele quando lia Lua Nova ás duas da manhã em frente ao computador...

**Deboramd:** O Edward é realmente um pouco egoísta demais, ele sabe irritar direitinho as pessoas.

**Adrii Masters:** Um POV do Edward? Eu não gosto muito de escrever pelo ponto de vista dele, mas em algum momento com certeza teremos a idéia dele sobre a situação. Vou tentar não demorar muito nas atualizações.

**Lorena:** Não consegue ter raiva dele? Até eu tenho raiva dele, mas de alguma maneira eu consigo entender os pontos que ele se agarra, mesmo assim tenho raiva.

**Maa Cullen:** Tipo, para ir no perfil você só tem que clicar no meu nome ''Breese'', e pronto, estará lá, vai ter os nomes (não ta em link, você só aperta nos nomes mesmo), e pronto.

**Elo: **Sim, é uma confusão para todo mundo essa história, mesmo assim o Edward foi malvado pedindo o que ele pediu.

**Roosi: **Eu também odiaria se fizessem o que ele fez comigo, muita cara de pau... Mas é vivendo e aprendendo...

**Amanda:** O tempo vai fazer surpresas, acredite. O Edward vai ter os momentos dele, e a gente vai entender o que ele pensa em determinado momento, mas isso é tudo o que vou dizer, só pra fazer o mistério. Senti sua falta mesmo, eu entendo que esteja sem tempo, e fico feliz em saber que ainda acompanha a fic.

**Fata Morgan:** Que bom ver você aqui. Eu sei que o Edward é de estressar qualquer um, e entendo sua raiva por ele...

**Layra Cullen: **Bom saber que você está gostando, de verdade, e só de saber que está acompanhando já me deixa muito feliz.

**Ferpbiagi:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado, espero que também goste desse.

**Naty:** Obrigada *-*, ahh eu sei, o Edward é irritante e merece ser chamado de todos os nomes mesmo, o que ele fez pra Bella não tem perdão.

**Bom, menina, eu espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	17. Amigas

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XVII – Amigas.**

**.**

**.**

Eu iria desmaiar.

Minha sala pareceu dar voltas de trezentos e sessenta graus em uma velocidade igual a usadas em loopings de montanha-russa nos parques da Disney. O gosto ruim na minha foi momentâneo, me fazendo acreditar que eu estava tendo mais um dos enjôos que agora vinham mais que nunca, e então senti um frio percorrendo todo o meu corpo.

Hoje era terça feira, e sem duvida seria um dos dias mais tensos dessa minha semana tensa. Com a volta de Rosalie na madrugada de segunda-feira, eu e Alice decidimos marcar um jantar de garotas essa noite na minha casa, para contarmos a ela as novidades de nossas vidas. Dizer que eu e Alice estávamos apavoradas era pouco.

Não sei como, mas eu consegui convencer Alice a não contar a ninguém, nem mesmo Jasper, sobre a minha gravidez. Eu tinha a necessidade de falar com todos os avôs do meu bebê antes que todos ficassem sabendo, mesmo que apenas os meus pais fossem saber que teriam um neto. Nem mesmo Jéssica, que me olhava como se desconfiasse de algo, sabia.

No trabalho as coisas estavam complicadas. Com a volta de Jasper eu tinha muita coisa a discutir sobre alguns contratos e termos da produção, mas nada que realmente fosse fora do comum. Com Edward, porem, as coisas estavam muito tensas, e nós dois nem sequer nos olhávamos mais. Eu sabia todos os horários dele, e usava isso para evitar encontros indesejáveis, e eu também sabia que desde que ''terminamos'' ele já tinha pegado mais de duas mulheres que trabalhavam no nosso prédio.

Eu não sei por que, mas saber que ele já tinha seguido em frente tão rapidamente me deixava nauseada e com muita raiva.

- Bella? Você ta verde, caramba – Uma voz feminina ecoou dentro da minha sala, vindo da porta, e logo em seguida escutei o tic-toc do sapato batendo contra o chão.

Meu olhar desfocado e fraco encontrou rapidamente a figura de Ângela, mas logo que a identifiquei fechei meus olhos tentando encontrar forças para continuar em pé.

Depois de passar toda a manhã presa na minha mesa lendo e falando no telefone sem parar um minuto, eu finalmente poderia sair da minha sala e ir almoçar, aliás, eu sabia que Edward tinha saído há cinco minutos. No entanto, eu só precisei ficar em pé e dar dois passos para que aquela vertigem aparecesse.

- Eu acho que vou desmaiar, Ang – Falei com a voz fraca, e logo em seguida senti os braços finos dela me envolverem pela cintura.

- Vem, vamos nos sentar. O que você está sentindo, Bella? – Ela perguntou, me empurrando com gentileza para o sofá mais próximo.

- Não é nada, apenas uma vertigem. Eu não como nada desde o café da manhã. – Respondi.

Ângela me forçou a deitar no sofá, colocando minha cabeça sobre duas almofadas, e então apertou minha mão, sussurrando algo para si mesma.

- Eu vou chamar Jessica, pedir que chame alguém com força para me ajudar levar você até o hospital.

- Eu não preciso de um hospital – Lhe respondi fazendo uma careta.

Bom, a menos que eu quisesse ser colocada para dormir durante o resto do dia e passar algumas horas na emergência de qualquer hospital, eu tinha que contar a Ângela sobre o término do meu caso com Edward, afinal de tudo, ela saberia que ele era o pai da criança.

- Não precisa de um hospital – Ela repetiu – Bella, é a segunda vez que chego aqui e você está desse jeito.

- Eu to bem, Ang, de verdade – Lhe assegurei – Só preciso de algo doce.

- Pegue – Ela de repente colocou algo em minha mão, mandando que eu comesse.

Quando levei a boca o que ela havia me dado me surpreende, pois era mais uma vez um dos seus bombons de chocolate, o mesmo que ela havia me dado da ultima vez que nos vimos, sobre a mesma situação. Mordi um pedaço, sentindo-me imediatamente bem, só de saborear o doce meio amargo.

- E você vai sim ao médico, eu não quero correr o risco do meu casamento ser arruinado por causa da madrinha que desmaiou no altar – Ela falou no jeito mandona de ser, me fazendo rir. Talvez eu devesse contar logo a ela e terminar com aquilo.

- Eu já sei o que eu tenho, e admito que foi erro meu passar toda a manhã resolvendo coisas sem seguir as ordens do meu médico e lanchar algo entre o café e o almoço.

- Alguma coisa séria? – Vi ela levantando uma sobrancelha, olhando para mim e apertando minha mão.

- Depende do que você chamaria de sério.

- Fala logo Isabella Swan.

- Eu to grávida – Eu juro que sorri nesse momento, tentando fazer a noticia soar feliz. Mas eu acho que ao invés de sorrir com a mensagem de que eu estava gostando daquilo, meu sorriso dizia '_'Sou culpada e estou apavorada''_.

- Você o que? – Ela levou a mão até a boca e seus olhos passaram da ponta dos meus pés até o ultimo do meu cabelo, e logo depois se focaram na minha barriga, que já parecia um pouquinho mais elevada, mas bem pouquinho e eu só havia percebido essa manhã.

- Não me faça repetir.

- Oh Meu Deus, Bella.

- E também tente se controlar, já bastou a reação de Alice, cheia de _''Oh meu Deus''_ e _'' Você está grávida, '''grâ-vi-da...'' _ela até falou em holandês.

- Ok, vou tentar me controlar aqui – Ângela prometeu balançando a cabeça – Mas Bella, esse filho é do...

- Sim, Ang. Esse é bebê foi concebido graças a doação de esperma dessa pessoa que você está pensando – Respondi séria, tentando não citar nomes para não correr o risco de alguém escutar.

- Oh, eu conheço esse olhar, me conte o que mais tem envolvido nessa historia. Não, me conte absolutamente tudo.

Rolei meus olhos e me sentei, pois já me sentia bem melhor que antes.

- Bom, o que eu posso dizer? Segundo meu médico eu estou na minha oitava semana de gravidez, minha consulta foi na quinta passada. Eu descobri que estava grávida no sábado retrasado, e me desculpe se não contei a você antes, é que tudo estava tão confuso.

- E você já falou para o _doador do esperma_? – Ela usou a ironia pesadamente.

- Eu falei para ele na sexta de manhã e ele se trancou no banheiro do apartamento dele e ficou lá. Quando cheguei em casa de noite ele estava me esperando, e bem, nós conversamos.

- Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer perguntar a conclusão dessa conversa – Ela bufou.

- Ang, eu to sozinha nessa – Confessei baixando meu olhar tentando não chorar na frente da única pessoa que realmente entendia toda a situação – Na sexta da semana anterior eu tive um jantar com Riley e ele apareceu no restaurante e sentou na nossa mesa, foi uma loucura pois ele contou toda nossa relação para Riley e me fez ficar sem meu encontro, na mesma noite ele me levou pro apartamento dele e eu descobri que ele tinha ciúmes de mim. Na quinta, antes de eu contar pra ele sobre esse bebê ele me pediu em namoro, e até teve um momento que disse que poderíamos ter algo mais sério. E então, quando cheguei em casa na sexta passada tudo mudou.

- Ele simplesmente abandonou você?

- Não – Ela pareceu confusa, e eu lhe sorri – Ele pediu que eu abortasse ou sumisse por uns tempos para então dar o bebê para a adoção.

- Eu iria dizer ''Que filho da mãe'', mas a mãe dele é uma pessoa muito amável e gentil e que com certeza o mataria caso soubesse disso. Logo, ele é um idiota, imbecil, otário e prefiro ficar calada.

- Ang, ele disse que ficaria comigo caso eu fizesse o aborto, e prometeu continuar nosso relacionamento. Se tudo desse certo, em um ou dois anos, ele me pediria em casamento e só então teríamos filhos.

- Caso vocês dessem certo? Bella, minha querida, você não escutou o que ele disse não, não é? Porque tanto eu como você sabemos que um relacionamento com Edw.. Ele não tem como durar mais de um ano, você é um milagre que conseguiu o manter por mais de dois meses.

- Eu sei Ang, e é claro que eu não aceitei essa proposta. No final de tudo decidimos que ele não faz mais parte da minha vida, e que o bebê é apenas meu. E eu prometi que ele não vai ser identificado, só você que sabe quem é o pai do meu bebê, você e Riley. Então por favor, Ângela, não conta nada para ninguém, ok?

- Eu deveria ligar para os pais dele e contar tudo, desde a noite de natal até esse exato momento, mas como você está me pedindo com esses olhinhos cheios de lágrima, eu vou ficar calada na minha. Mas eu não posso prometer que não vou falar com ele.

- Não Ângela, você não vai falar com ele – Mandei me levantando muito rápido, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse, mas não cai – Você não pode Ângela, eu não quero mais voltar a esse assunto. Eu já decidi o que vou fazer a partir de agora, e meus planos não envolvem ele.

Ângela rolou os olhos e me abraçou de novo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Um porsche amarelo canário estava estacionando em frente a minha casa quando cheguei. Eu não precisava nem pensar para saber que Alice já assumira a cozinha da minha casa, e provavelmente já havia preparado seu famoso banquete brasileiro.

Alice e Jasper aproveitaram o verão para realizar a cerimônia de casamento – que comparado ao que eu esperava vindo de Alice foi até simples demais – para tirarem férias de seus trabalhos e então fazerem uma viagem pelo litoral do nordeste brasileiro. Foram três longas semanas recebendo ligações às cinco da manhã sendo avisada que ela e Jasper estavam saindo para algum passeio diferente.

A verdade foi que tanto Alice quanto Jasper voltaram bem bronzeados de sua viagem, e precisaram comprar um novo acento no avião apenas para poder trazer todas as coisas que tinham a colocar dentro de suas bagagens. Também acabaram se apaixonando pela culinária do país ao ponto de Alice fazer um curso de três meses para aprender a fazer algumas receitas. O que significava que toda vez que Alice estava na cozinha, você comeria alguma coisa típica do Brasil.

Sorri comigo mesma enquanto entrava em casa e sentia o aroma de qualquer coisa que eu adorava comer. Por mais que Alice tivesse toda aquela imagem de perua que nem sabe onde é a cozinha, ela era de fato uma ótima cozinheira.

- Alice, cheguei – Gritei enquanto empurrava a porta com os pé.

Ela parecia saber disso, pois no segundo seguinte a encontrei com um avental e um pano de prato pendurado no ombro esquerdo. Ela sorria e tinha aquele brilho nos olhos que só ela teria no dia de contar a nossa melhor amiga nossos segredos.

- Rose acabou de ligar dizendo que estava vindo, eu só não sei de quão longe – Ela rolou os olhos e fez o caminho de volta a cozinha – Você sabe como a Rose é, diz que está a caminho e duas horas depois aparece, mas eu acho que hoje ela não faz isso com a gente, pois ela realmente está ansiosa para descobrir que conversa queremos ter com ela.

- Nem me fale, é sério. Eu tive que contar para Ângela hoje, e não foi muito fácil.

- Ângela? Porque você contou para ela antes de contar para a Rose? Pensei que seria segredo – Alice era uma grande defensora do nosso trio, como se podia ver.

- Era isso ou uma ida a emergência e passar o resto da tarde deitada – Respondi, fazendo Alice me lançar o olhar de duvida que só ela tinha – Eu não lanchei nada entre meu rápido café da manhã e meu almoço, e então, quando eu estava me levantando, eu tive uma vertigem que ela presenciou... Não tive escolha a não ser contar.

- Uma vertigem? Vamos ter que ir ao médico conversar sobre isso, é a segunda vez que a senhorita tem uma vertigem em decorrência dessa gravidez...

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, foi apenas uma vertigem, porque eu não me alimentei direito. Eu sei que tenho que me cuidar, especialmente agora, mas não precisa se preocupar.

- Não me preocupar, minha sobrinha está crescendo dentro de você e você não quer que eu me preocupe?

-Sua sobrinha, é? Eu não lembro de já ter descoberto o sexo, e não tem como exatamente descobri até o quinto mês chegar.

- Bobinha, eu sei que é uma menina porque ela quer fazer a tia Alice feliz fazendo compras e decorando o quarto.

- Não senhora, eu deixo você e Rosalie comprarem uma loja inteira se quiserem, mas o quarto vai ser decorado pela mamãe, e talvez eu deixe você e Rose olharem antes do meu bebê nascer, mas vai depender muito do comportamento das duas.

- Ah não, Bella – Alice protestou, a essa altura ela tinha voltado a trabalhar na panela a sua frente.

- Alice, não reclama, eu quero cuidar do quarto.

- Você tem sorte de ser a mãe dessa criança – Ela me deu aquele olhar de garota mimada, me fazendo rir – E de estar grávida também. E fique sabendo, que vai ser o mesmo para você, tanto para o quarto da minha bebê grandona, quanto para o bebê que um dia vai estar no meu útero, ok senhorita Swan?

- Ok, senhora Whitlock – Dei a língua pra ela, o que significou o final daquele assunto – O que temos para o jantar de hoje?

- Bom, por causa de sua gravidez eu andei pesquisando o que você poderia comer ou não, e acabei descobrindo que grávidas não imunes a toxoplasmose não são indicadas a comer mariscos e outros tipos de alimentos, então desisti completamente do creme de camarão e da torta de camarão também, já que eu não sabia se você tem imunidade ou não – Explicou, desligando a única boca do fogão que estava aceso – Então, eu fiz um arroz de feijão, purê de macaxeira (aipim), macaxeira frita, porque eu sei que você e Rose adoram, mas você não pode comer muito porque é frito em óleo e grávidas não devem exageram em comidas oleosas, e para finalizar o banquete eu comprei uma picanha naquele frigorifico de melhores carnes do mundo e daqui há dez minutos ela estará completamente assada, sem o risco de estar mal passada.

- Nossa, só quero saber o que vai ser de mim quando minha mãe souber que estou grávida. Melhor, eu quero saber o que vão ser de suas filhas quando elas casarem e ficarem grávidas, acho que você vai colocar elas amarradas em uma cama e alimenta-las apenas de sopa.

- Cala a boca, Bella – Alice falou achando graça – Eu estou cuidando de você.

- Obrigada, agora vamos parar com isso antes que eu comece a chorar. Você dever saber que eu estou muito emocional, não é?

- Com certeza, o que você acha que eu fiz quando cheguei em casa no sábado? Descobri que você deve reduzir o café, porque além de fazer mal ao bebê pode causar estrias, e você está proibida de usar adoçantes. Vamos ter que controlar os chocolates, e eu estou indo com você na sua próxima consulta ao obstetra, porque conhecendo você, acho que ele não vai ter que responder muitas perguntas.

- Ok – Levantei minhas mãos como se tivesse me rendendo.

- Mudando de assunto, eu encontrei um apartamento para Alex, até que enfim.

- Sério? Onde seria? – Perguntei, me levantando do banco alto que eu estava sentada, para ir até a geladeira procurar por algo doce. O cheiro de comida me encheu de fome.

- Você sabe o prédio do Edward? – Ela perguntou, e eu desejei que ela não citasse o nome dele.

Agradecendo que meu rosto estava completamente enfiado na geladeira, eu fechei meus olhos e lutei para tirar aquele nome da minha cabeça e a mágoa que eu sentia só de lembrar da existência dele.

- Sim - Foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Bom, é naquele prédio, mas é um andar acima. Cômico, você não acha? Eu sei da briga que os dois tiveram quando mais jovens, e eu me pergunto se eles ainda se odeiam.

- Bom, considerando que Alex quebrou o nariz de Edward, e nunca houve uma revanche, acredito que sim, mas só da parte de Edward – Respondi, voltando ao meu humor animado só de lembrar daquele dia em que Edward foi nocauteado.

- Então eu vou adorar ver esse reencontro – Alice deu palminhas sorrindo maliciosamente para mim – Eu estava pensando, poderíamos dar um jantar na minha casa semana que vem, o que você acha? Para comemorarmos tudo o que está acontecendo. Podemos aproveitar para anunciar que eu e Jasper vamos adotar Lilly, porque nós já demos entrada nos papéis, comemorar esse bebê que está a caminho, e a chegada de Alex.

- A chegada de Alex? Ele já está vindo?

- Me falaram sobre o apartamento no sábado, e eu falei para ele no mesmo dia. Ontem mesmo eu mandei umas fotos do lugar e ele adorou, pedindo que eu cuidasse dos papeis e que viria o mais rápido possível. Ele deveria ter se mudado há um mês, mas não tava tendo sorte com a procura de apartamentos. Então ele chega no fim de semana, e Emmet ainda não sabe.

- Então eu acho que vai ser perfeito.

- E você pode ligar para Ângela, eu quero ela e Ben lá.

- Ok... – Respondi – E onde está Lilly agora? Eu pensei que você traria ela.

- Achei melhor contar, e depois mostrar – Alice respondeu – Jasper disse que arrumaria alguma coisa para eles fazerem por hoje, provavelmente passaria na casa de Edward, pois ele tem que ir buscar uns papeis no edifício e mandar para Alex, e depois a levaria para lanchar.

Para a minha sorte a campainha tocou.

- Okay, só recapitulando, a gente conta antes ou depois do jantar? – Alice perguntou.

- Depois. Uma fera alimentada é cem vezes mais fácil de lidar – Respondi fazendo Alice gargalhar ao sair da cozinha para abrir a porta.

Enquanto a porta era aberta e eu escutava Rosalie desabafando o quanto se sentia bem e feliz de finalmente ter Alice volta a nossa vida, eu tratava de dar uma olhada no que Alice havia feito na minha casa, e a única coisa que eu podia dizer era que estava desapontada por ela ter feito tudo perfeitamente sem deixar nada para mim.

Eram pouco mais que sete horas, mas eu já sentia vontade de vestir meu pijama e ir dormir até amanhã, no entanto eu tinha que tentar esquecer aquele meu desejo até que eu contasse para Rose o que estava acontecendo.

Eu ainda não havia planejado o que exatamente diria a ela, nem como, mas eu sabia que não adiantava nada preparar a fala e ensaiar o momento, pois nada seria como planejado. Então, eu apenas bebi um copo de água e peguei uma uva na geladeira, esperando que fosse suficiente para enganar a fome até que a picanha de Alice estivesse pronta.

- E até que enfim estamos nós três nos reunindo de novo, parece que faz tanto tempo – Rose falou ao entrar na cozinha abraçando Alice.

- Hey, eu quero um abraço também – Pedi, acabando com a distância entre nós.

Ganhei um abraço e um olhar que me deixou um pouco embaraçada, mas mesmo assim não deixei de sorrir.

- E então, finalmente senhora Whitlock vai se explicar. Eu realmente estava preocupada com o seu desaparecimento, Alice. E você Bella, que tal me contar logo aquilo que tinha pra dizer.

- A gente conversa sobre tudo isso no jantar. O que você acha? – Perguntei, no exato segundo que um apito ecoou pela cozinha.

Alice avisou que a picanha estava pronta, e então colocamos os pratos na mesa e começamos a nos servir. Rosalie, como sempre, prometeu que um dia conseguiria fazer o famoso purê que só Alice conseguia, mas é claro que aquilo era uma promessa em vão.

Me servi de carne, é claro, purê e um pouco de macaxeira, pois Alice me olhava feio e então puxou de mim o pirex dizendo que ela queria colocar para ela. Eu não sabia se eu agüentaria uma pessoa como Alice controlando toda essa gravidez, eu só esperava que Rose não fosse querer ir na mesma.

Alice contou a Rosalie apenas a essência da historia de Seattle, ou seja, apenas que havia encontrando a irmã morrendo em um leito de hospital e que havia demorado por causa de algumas burocracias e do funeral de Cyntia, dizendo que contava o resto depois que nos livrássemos das louças e nos reuníssemos na sala para tomar um chá quente.

Normalmente tomávamos vinho ou cidra de maçã depois de jantar nessas nossas reuniões, mas como Alice estava agindo exageradamente, ela resolveu que tomaríamos chá, e Rose nem ousou discutir.

Depois de eu insistir em deixar a louça na lavadeira e prometer que no dia seguinte minha diarista cuidaria de guarda-las, Alice, eu e Rose nos dirigimos a sala e nos espalhamos pelos sofá, poltrona e chão.

- Ok, eu já esperei demais, e to sentindo esse clima tenso no ar. Vocês duas estão trocando olhares o tempo inteiro, e eu estou boiando e começando a me estressar, então que tal dividirmos informações e eu participar dessa conversa de vocês duas? – Rose falou escolhendo sentar no sofá, ficando de frente para mim e Alice, onde estávamos sentadas na poltrona e no chão, respectivamente.

- Alice está adotando a filha de Cyntia – Falei depois que um silêncio mortal se firmou e Rose me deu aquele olhar que eu teria que aprender a dar para meu filho quando ele fosse grandinho.

- Bella está grávida – Alice falou revidando.

E então mais um minuto de silêncio se firmou na sala.

O olhar de Rosalie variava entre eu e Alice, e eu sabia que ela estava tentando descobrir se estávamos brincando ou realmente falando a verdade. E eu sabia que era evidente que estávamos falando a verdade, pois eu não era uma boa mentirosa, e Alice jamais inventaria que eu estou grávida.

Rose respirou fundo, ainda confusa, e então fechou os olhos. Nesse meio tempo, eu me sentia o espelho dela, pois estava imitando-a em cada detalhe.

De repente ela levantou um dedo para mim, e fez como se pedisse silêncio. E então seu olhar caiu sobre Alice.

- Explique-se.

- Sobre a adoção ou sobre a gravidez de Bella? – Alice perguntou parecendo uma garotinha do jardim de infância frente ao diretor da escola depois de puxar o cabelo da coleguinha.

- A adoção – Rosalie especificou.

- Eu falei para você que Cyntia teve uma filha, não? – Rose apenas confirmou – Então, eu sou a parente mais próxima de Lilly, e Cyntia me pediu para ficar com ela, logo eu aceitei. Só que Jasper realmente se apegou a ela, e eu também, e Lilly nunca teve os pais de verdade, estão eu e Jazz somos as coisas mais próximas disso. Jasper e eu resolvemos adotá-la, dar a ela nosso nome, pois segundo o psicólogo isso faria com que ela se sentisse mais a vontade entre nós dois e assim formaríamos uma família.

- Você está adotando uma criança? Isso é interessante e corajoso – Rosalie comentou cautelosa.

- Eu sei, eu queria te contar sobre ela antes de apresentar vocês duas. O que você acha disso, Rose? Você não vai ficar chateada, não é?

- Claro que não Alice, se eu e Emmet tivéssemos um filho e algo nos acontecesse e meu bebê fosse bem pequenino como a sua sobrinha, eu certamente ficaria muito feliz se Edward o adotasse e o fizesse sentir como um filho – Ela respondeu, me fazendo rir por dentro, Edward não estava assumindo nem o próprio filho.

- Ok, eu acho então que você vai ficar feliz de conhecer ela no jantar que vou dar na semana que vem, e não adianta pestanejar, você e Emmet são presenças indispensáveis, pois eu tenho uma surpresa para os dois.

- Certamente – Rose concordou, e então olhou pra mim – Explique-se, Swan.

- Eu to grávida - Respondi e me perguntei quantas vezes mais precisaria repetir aquilo.

- Isso ficou claro quando Alice praticamente gritou.

Céus, ela estava zangada.

- Não foi de propósito, Rose, eu juro. Para falar a verdade eu... – Falar que eu não queria o que ela mais queria e ter isso, não era uma boa idéia – Não estava programado para isso acontecer, mas aconteceu e eu estou feliz com isso.

- Você está grávida e está dizendo que não queria? Bella, você é adulta suficiente para saber as muitas maneiras de evitar uma gravidez.

- Eu sei, mas não foi o suficiente.

- Eu quero que você me diga tudo, vamos,estou esperando.

- Ok, no natal foi quando eu conheci esse cara, nós dormimos juntos naquele dia. Três semanas depois começamos as nos ver de novo, e até semana passada nós estávamos tendo esse caso, quero dizer, nós estávamos envolvidos de verdade. Eu sei que você e Alice querem me matar por eu ter guardado isso em segredo, e eu sei que devera ter falado para as duas, mas é que eu e ele resolvemos deixar esse assunto só entre nós dois, porque desde o começo nós não pretendíamos ter um relacionamento como namoro e coisas do tipo, era apenas sexo, mesmo que semana passada ele tenha me pedido em namoro.

- Quem é esse cara? – Rose perguntou com seus olhos verdes penetrando nos meus de uma maneira assustadora.

- Eu não posso dizer – Respondi me sentindo uma criança.

- Você está namorando o cara, ele é pai do seu filho e você não vai me dizer quem é? Eu acho que vou ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito.

- Não, ele não vai assumir a criança – Falei séria, vendo seus olhos faiscarem de surpresa e resignação. Alice, ao meu lado, apertou minha mão e sussurrou algo que eu não entendi.

- Como assim? Ele pediu você em namoro.

- Antes de saber que eu estava grávida. Ele não quer a criança, e me colocou para escolher entre meu bebê e ele, e é claro que eu escolhi meu bebê. Prometi que não contaria sobre ele para ninguém, e meu filho vai ser registrado apenas em meu nome.

- Que...

- Filho da mãe? A mãe dele é muito gentil e com certeza o mataria caso soubesse o que ele fez comigo. Mas ele com certeza é um idiota, imbecil e tudo isso o que você esta imaginando.

- Quando foi que você descobriu?

- No dia que você apareceu no meu escritório cheia daqueles testes. Quando você colocou a idéia na minha cabeça eu não consegui mais tira-la de lá, pois os enjôos tinham começado dois dias antes, eu peguei dois dos seus testes e depois fui fazer um exame no hospital, os três deram positivos. Eu fui no médico na quinta e descobri que já tenho oito semanas de gravidez.

- Ok, isso é muita informação para uma noite – Rose falou ficando de pé e caminhando até ficar de costas para mim e Alice.

- Eu sei, e me perdoe por ter escondido isso de você durante toda uma semana. Eu estava esperando ter minha primeira consulta para falar com o pai do bebê, e quando fiz isso você já estava viajando...

- Isso é perdoável, Bella – Rose respondeu ainda de costa, sua voz estava vazia de emoções – Mas eu não acredito que VOCÊ está grávida, e eu nem sabia que você estava dormindo com alguém. VOCÊ não queria isso, e nem estava tentando, uma semana ou duas de sexo e você esta grávida. E ainda por cima nem quer contar quem é o miserável de cérebro do pai dessa criança.

- É melhor que ninguém sabia quem é.

- Eu não acredito, minhas duas melhores amigas estão se tornando mãe.

- Não vai demorar muito e você vai estar no nosso lugar... – Alice começou.

- Eu preciso pensar – Rose falou e então saiu pelo corredor com passos rápidos.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**O que acharam? Estamos no momento de contarmos a todos as noticias...**

**O próximo capitulo vai ser algo bem interessante, mas o de depois é o que eu realmente quero escrever...**

**Deboramd: **Só o fato de ser irmão do Emmet já dá idéia do material, não? E ainda é médico... Eu não consigo passar de doze páginas no word, sérios problemas mentais tem essa autora que vos fala... Bom, mas existe uma chance dos capítulos aumentarem...

**Ferpbiagi**: É, eu assisti Crepúsculo, de novo, e achei bacana o negocio de Leão... e a Rose de vez em quando me lembra uma onça. Bom, imagina só você chegar para seus pais e dizer para eles que tava tendo um caso só de sexo com um cara e agora ta grávida sendo que o pai não quer assumir e você vai passar por isso sozinha. Céus, eu preferia não estar na pele da Bella, ou do Edward quando o Charlie souber que ele é o cara da Bells... Bom, as reações você ficar sabendo no próximo capitulo. Quanto ao fato de alguém descobrir sobre o Edward existe uma chance disso acontecer, e vocês atém já sabem quem é. Quando o Edward vai amadurecer e querer fazer parte disso? Prefiro manter silêncio aiuhaiuhsa.

**Adrii Masters: **Eu adoro House, para falar a verdade eu adoro tudo relacionado a medicina, e bem, o Jesse Spencer é um dos meus sonhos de consumo, então eu escolhi ele para ser o Alex. A carreira da Bella vai ser discutida em breve, e o caso que a Bella vai ter você vai descobrir logo.

**Lorena: **=D

**Roosi:** Nós vamos ter o POV do Edward, mas eu ainda não sei quando.

**Isabeelly:** Que bom ver você aqui. Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que continue gostando, de verdade.

**Maa Cullen:** Esse site é meio complicado de vez em quando, mas já faz tanto tempo que to nele, que eu já aprendi a usar. Os homens da Bella são bonitos, ela realmente é uma garota de sorte, nem sabe o quanto. Vou postar o mais rápido possível.

**Mah:** Ahh eu sei que LN foi uma prova de amor do Edward, mas isso fez com que o livro se tornasse insuportável pra mim, porque eu realmente não suporto o Jacob, então foi quase uma tortura. Eu adoro a Alice, depois dos homens Cullen, ela é a minha preferida na história.

**Ju:** Alice não tem como mudar, certo? Ela tem um perfil único dela. O Edward pode surpreender, é o que posso dizer.

**Bom, meninas, beijinhos e até mais.**


	18. Contando aos Avós

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XVIII – Contando aos Avós.**

**.**

Rosalie não estava falando comigo.

Eu tentei falar com ela de todas as maneira possíveis no mundo, mas depois de passar uma tarde inteira tentando e conseguir apenas uma conversa rápida com Emmet perguntando o que estava acontecendo com Rose, eu desisti e resolvi que lhe daria um tempo para pensar. Eu só esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para que nossa relação voltasse ao normal, pois de todas as pessoas, eu considerava Rose a mais importante nessa gravidez, e eu queria que ela fosse a madrinha.

Eu falei com Alice dois dias depois de resolver dar um tempo com Rose, e acabei descobrindo que Alice e ela haviam passado a tarde de quarta juntas, apresentando Lilly, e que desde então Rose também não entrava em contato com ela, e nem aceitava suas ligações.

Estávamos preocupadas com Rose.

_**Isabella Swan**_

O nome escrito em letras grandes e verdes escuras chamou minha atenção no segundo que me desliguei de meus pensamentos e comecei a procurar ao meu redor por algum rosto conhecido ou uma pista de para onde deveria seguir.

Sexta-feira havia chegado em chegado em um piscar de olhos, e quando percebi Jéssica estava avisando que meu vôo não tinha previsão de atraso e que eu deveria estar no aeroporto por volta das sete da noite.

Esse dia tinha tudo para ser ao mais assustador da minha vida. Como se não bastasse ter acordado com o enjôo bem mais forte que o normal e me sentindo como se estivesse passado a noite correndo em uma esteira na maior velocidade possível, eu havia jogado para fora todo o café da manhã quando entrei na minha sala e senti o perfume de lavanda impregnado em cada canto da sala. Antes usavam um detergente de cheiro diferente, e então o perfume novo só serviu para que eu encontrasse uma nova sala para trabalhar durante aquele dia.

Meu almoço não poderia ser pior, pois havia acabado de receber a noticia de que no domingo a noite teria um jantar com o governador e o senador, e por algum acaso haviam convidado a presidente e o vice-presidente da Bestin's, o que significava que eu teria que aturar Edward em uma mesa durante todo um jantar que até agora eu não via significado algum.

E agora ali estava eu, no aeroporto de Seattle comprovando que as promessas de Esme não eram nada mais que verdadeiras. De fato ela mandara seu motorista esperar por mim na saída da sala de desembarque, e de fato ela havia atendido meu pedido de não o mandar na da formal, para me fazer ficar desconfortável.

Já passava da meia-noite, e mesmo assim eu ainda iria para casa de Esme e Carlisle ficar lá até depois da hora do almoço, quando o pequeno avião que pegaria sairia com destino a Port Angeles, e eu estaria lá uma hora depois, de frente ao meu pai usando seu uniforme de policial ou sua roupa casual normalmente utilizada em suas saídas para pescar.

Dizer que eu não estava nervosa era pouco. Eu estava indo contar para meus chefes que eu havia agido irresponsavelmente na minha vida pessoal, e eu estava com medo que eles não me achassem boa o suficiente para gerir a empresa deles Além de tudo, eu ainda me perguntava como eu conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Esme e Carlisle e não os contaria que aquele bebê era neto deles. Além de tudo, por mais que eles não puxassem muito o assunto por causa de Rose, Esme já havia me confessado que desejava muito ter seu primeiro neto nos braços para pode mimá-lo.

Fora isso, tinha meus pais, e eu estava sem pistas sobre qual seria a reação deles a essa noticia.

Caminhei em direção ao homem que segurava a placa com meu nome, e depois de uma breve apresentação ele puxou minha mala pequena e seguiu para fora do aeroporto.

Estava chovendo, o que não deveria ser algo tão surpreendente para mim, aliás, eu havia crescido naquele estado, e sabia como a região tinha altas taxas de pluviosidade anualmente. Mas foi impossível não pensar que a chuva fosse significar algo como o meu mundo estava caindo em pedaços.

A viagem no carro que eu não me preocupei em identificar demorou por volta de uma hora, e quando percebi não estávamos mais envolta de prédios e avenidas largas e cheias de carros. De repente estávamos em um bairro onde as ruas tinham casas sem muro com grandes jardins a sua frente, casas brancas com alpendres na frente e varandas nos quartos de cima. De alguma maneira eu adorei aquilo.

Não demoramos muito até chegar em uma rua larga onde tinha poucas casas com muros ao redor delas, onde eu só podia ver a ponta de seus telhados ou as janelas dos segundos andares. De repente o motorista parou em frente a um portão branco, onde o muro era coberto por hera, e no alto tinha um aglomerado com algumas flores pequenas e claras.

O portão se abriu automaticamente, e eu senti o frio no meu estômago e a vontade de correr para o banheiro e ficar lá para sempre.

A casa de fato não era tão grande quanto esperava, pelo menos não quando eu imaginava uma igual a que eles tinham em Nova York. A maior parte do espaço da frente tinha um jardim com um gazebo no canto escondido, e um pequeno chafariz que dava origem a uma corrente de água que desaparecia entre as flores do jardim. Era lindo.

A casa em si tinha dois andares, e uma enorme varanda na frente, com mais duas janelas, uma de cada lado.

O carro parou dentro da garagem, como eu pedi, e o motorista, que se chamava Eric, me levou pela entrada interna até a cozinha, onde Esme estava tomando uma xícara de chá enquanto lia uma revista qualquer.

- E você chegou – Ela cantou colocando a porcelana sobre o pires e deixando a revista sobre a bancada alta de mármore, vindo em minha direção.

- Não esperava que você me esperasse acordada, já esta tarde – Respondi.

- Por favor, Bella, seria muito rude de minha parte não estar aqui para te receber, minha filha. Aliás, estou morrendo de saudades de você.

- Também senti sua falta – Respirando fundo e lhe abracei forte e ganhei um beijo no rosto – E você, como estar?

- Muito feliz com sua visita, e um pouco curiosa também.

- Eu imaginei.

- Mas antes de qualquer coisa eu queria te perguntar sobre Rose, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha filha e eu não sei o que é. Ela me ligou outro dia e ficou falando sobre suas tentativas frustradas de ser mãe, e pediu que eu apenas a escutasse falar. Depois Emmet me ligou desesperado sem saber o que fazer para que ela se acalmasse. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Para falar a verdade eu sei, e foi mais ou menos por isso que vim aqui hoje.

- Alguma coisa séria? – Ela perguntou alerta de que algo estava errado. Eu me perguntava se aquele olhar de mãe faria parte de mim somente quando eu tivesse meu filho em meus braços ou já existia em meu olhar.

- Podemos falar sobre mais tarde? Eu estou tão cansada que me pergunto como consegui ficar acordada, por mais que tenha dormido durante toda a viagem.

- É claro que sim, minha querida. Só me diga se eu tenho que ficar preparada.

- É algo bom, afinal de contas.

E ela pareceu aceitar minhas palavras, pois no final de tudo apenas me deu um beijo na testa e subiu as escadas, pedindo que eu a seguisse, enquanto explicava que Carlisle não se sentia bem e já havia ido dormir.

Ela me deu espaço para me preparar para dormir depois de mostrar cada detalhe do quarto de hospedes claro e harmonioso, e disse que eu poderia me sentir a vontade para descansar o quanto quisesse, e não se importava se eu passasse da hora de acordar. Por mais que eu desejasse ficar dormindo até três da tarde, eu acho que jamais me sentiria bem em não me apresentar para o café da manhã e resolver logo todo aquele assunto.

Me vi desejando a presença de Edward ali comigo quando Esme fechou a porta e eu corri para o banheiro. Seria tudo mais fácil e eu não me sentiria tão sozinha no mundo como me sentia naquele momento. Eu estava enfrentando as conseqüências da irresponsabilidade que eu e Edward cometemos, e ele não estava mais comigo.

Eu não sei exatamente como, mas de repente eu estava socando o travesseiro e chorando, praguejando para que Edward sentisse pelo menos um terço do que eu sentia, e uma parte de mim até implorava que ele mudasse de idéia e viesse ficar comigo, mas logo decidi que já não queria mais a ajuda dele.

Dormi naquele noite muito rápido, pois além de muito cansada, eu não queria mais pensar sobre o que eu teria que enfrentar no dia seguinte.

.

.

- Bom dia – Carlisle falou ao me ver entrando na sala de jantar que eu havia encontrado graças ao som de talheres.

- Bom dia – Sorri para ele e Esme, que já estava se servindo com a grande quantidade de coisas a mesa. Carlisle passava geléia em uma torrada, e Esme bebia café com biscoitos.

Como sempre, eu acordei por volta das cinco da manhã, para seguir a rotina do primeiro trimestre de gravidez, mas não demorei muito e voltei a dormir, acordando novamente só ao som de passos no corredor alertando de que Esme e Carlisle já estavam acordados.

Com meu guarda-roupa já se reduzindo, pois meus seios estavam bem inchados e doloridos, minha cintura se perdendo a cada dia, e a minha barriga parecendo ficar mais evidente toda vez que eu olhava no espelho, parecia que nenhuma roupa servia mais para disfarçar como eu queria, e a única opção que eu gostei hoje fora um vestido vermelho morto.

Esme mandou que eu sentasse na cadeira a sua frente e começou a oferecer tudo o que encontrava na mesa.

Eu neguei veementemente chegar perto do suco de manga que ela oferecia, pois eu tinha passado pela experiência de descobrir que aquilo era algo que causava enjôos. Também não quis comer o mapple, pois me lembrava Edward, mas não consegui evitar a pasta de amendoim, por mais que eu odiasse aquilo, meu bebê adorava, e eu não conseguia evitar de acreditar que ele havia herdado aquele gosto do pai.

- Então Bella, nos conte como vão as coisas em Nova Iorque – Carlisle pediu quando só eu e Esme ainda nos saboreávamos do café da manhã, para falar a verdade eu tomava apenas suco de laranja, pois Alice me fez prometer que evitaria ao máximo café.

- Vai indo, o inverno já esta bem mais fraco e as coisas na empresa vão bem. Embora Agnes não canse de minha presença e acredite que devo punir severamente, como a diretora de uma escola de ginásio, qualquer futilidade que não seja certo de acordo com os anos cinqüenta.

- Essa mulher é de dar dor de cabeça – Esme falou massageando as têmporas – Eu lembro de ter passado o dia em uma reunião com ela uma vez, e foi simplesmente o momento que mais desejei desaparecer da minha vida.

- Ela não deve demorar muito para se aposentar – Carlisle comentou sorrindo.

- Eu espero – Bebi um pouco de suco e comi minha segunda panqueca coberta de pasta de amendoim – Amanhã nós temos um jantar com senador e o governador, o convite não diz exatamente do que se trata, apenas requer a minha presença, e a de Edward também. E eu estive em contato com Steaven Sonnors, e parece que ele está feliz em aceitar nossa proposta para se juntar ao nosso grupo, de acordo com a proposta que eu você discutimos antes.

- Verdade? – Carlisle perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente – Eu não posso acreditar, eu pensei que ele estivesse aceitado a proposta que aquece grupo japonês ofereceu, pode me contar como conseguiu isso?

- Foi simples, olhe para o rosto de Isabella e imagine ela tentando lhe convencer a fazer algo. É muito difícil de negar – Esme respondeu.

- Usei um pouco de persuasão, e consegui mostrar a ele que valia a pena aceitar nossa proposta pois no final de tudo ele não teria que ir embora da casa dele, e nossa proposta pagava mais que o grupo japonês.

- Esse homem tem uma mente brilhante – Carlisle comentou – Eu já posso dizer que ele é parte da Bestin's?

- Ele vai assinar o contrato na segunda, pela tarde. Jasper estava cuidando dos papeis.

- Jasper, eu estou com pena dele. É tanta coisa que ele tem que cuidar, fico surpresa como ele ainda não foi a loucura. Agora tem uma criança vivendo na casa dele como se fosse uma filha, trabalhando em todas as coisa do nosso grupo, e ainda por cima está ajudando Alex a se mudar.

- Vocês sabem sobre Alex? – Perguntei surpresa, terminando de comer minha panqueca e desejando mais, mas acabei me contentando com apenas uma torrada.

- É claro que sim – Esme respondeu – Mas me conte Bella, como está toda a situação com Lilly, ela já está se adaptando...?

- Ela já está bem a vontade com Alice e Jasper. Tem vezes que, segundo Alice, parece que ela sempre esteve entre eles. Vamos ter um jantar na terça para comemorar a adoção dela.

- E eles vão mesmo adotar ela? Chamá-la de filha e tudo mais? – Carlisle perguntou surpreso.

- Jasper estar apaixonado por ela, Carlisle, se eu não tivesse visto eu não conseguiria acreditar. E Alice me confessou que não ver a hora de poder dizer que ela é sua filha, e que não quer nada mais que fazer Lilly se sentir feliz e a vontade com tudo isso.

- E Lilly parece querer isso? – Esme perguntou e então largou a xícara vazia na mesa e colocou o guardanapo de pano em ao lado de seu pires, dando sinal de que já havia encerrado o seu café da manhã, eu logo a imitei.

- Ela de vez em quando tropeça nas palavras e chama Alice de mãe, é muito natural, e eu acho que rápido demais. No entanto a psicóloga que acompanha o caso disse que isso era normal, pois Alice e Jasper são as figuras mais próximas de mãe e pai que Lilly já teve, e como ela muito pequena, ela precisa disso, e Jasper e Ali estão permitindo.

- Então você acha que isso tem haver com a ligação de Rosalie? – Esme perguntou parecendo esperançosa de ter descoberto o que a filha tinha.

Vendo seus olhos verdes se iluminarem com a esperança de poder entender a filha, eu me senti mal, pois aquela era a chance que eu tinha para que eu era culpada pelo sofrimento de Rose.

- Também – Respondi sorrindo forçadamente – Nós poderíamos discutir esse assunto no escritório? É um pouco sério, e que envolve tanto nossas vidas pessoais quanto profissionais.

- É claro – Esme respondeu – Quando você quiser.

- Então vamos agora – Respondi.

Esme segurou minha mão enquanto seguíamos em direção a enorme sala cheia de livros e algumas pinturas. O gabinete de Carlisle era bem a cara dele, com moveis em madeira escura e que lembrava a imagem de um homem de poder, tinha uma mesa larga com uma cadeira alta e imponente atrás, e em um canto da sala, perto da chaminé e das janelas, tinha dois sofás e duas poltronas.

Foi lá que nos arrumamos, sentando onde queríamos e esperando que estivéssemos confortáveis suficientes para começarmos a conversa. Carlisle perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa para beber, e Esme sugeriu água com açúcar, pois percebeu meu nervosismo.

- Bom, como eu disse, Rose não está frustrada com suas tentativas de gravidez unicamente por Alice estar adotando Lilly, tem haver com o fato de eu estar grávida.

E estava pronto, a primeira vez naquele dia que eu tinha que confessar isso havia sido muito fácil, agora eu só tinha que esperar as reações.

Carlisle pareceu entender imediatamente o que eu disse, pois sua expressão ficou vazia e eu não sabia o que aquilo significava. Esme demorou um pouco, até que então sorriu brilhantemente.

- Você está grávida? – Ela perguntou deixando que a alegria corresse até mim junto com suas palavras, e o fato de saber que ela gostara daquilo me deixou estranhamente confidente.

- Completei a oitava semana na quinta-feira – Respondi.

- Parabéns, Bella – Ela pulou do lugar onde estava e sentou ao meu lado, dando um abraço desajeitado.

- É, parabéns, Bella – Carlisle falou me surpreendendo, levantando-se de onde estava e vindo me dar um abraço. Dessa vez eu me levantei e o abracei forte, sentindo como se ele fosse meu pai, eu comecei a chorar silenciosamente. Malditos hormônios.

- Obrigada – Sorri desajeitada voltando a me sentar.

- Mas eu nem sabia que você estava namorando, ou tinha alguém, minha querida.

- Para falar a verdade, Esme, isso é outra historia. Eu não estava namorando ele, nós estávamos apenas saindo. Veja, eu fui irresponsável e ele também...

- Bella se acalme, respire fundo e explique. Não é bom para você e o bebê ficar estressada.

- Ok – Respirei fundo, achando meio estranho aquela sensação de Esme me dando conselhos para meu bebê.

- Bom, eu e ele não queríamos algo sério, apenas ficar junto. Ninguém nem sabia sobre nós dois, e isso nos agradava, mas ai veio essa gravidez que foi um verdadeiro acidente, por mais que estivéssemos nos prevenindo.

- Mas uma criança é sempre bem vinda, vocês devem estar muito felizes agora. Não estão? – Esme perguntou.

- Eu estou nas nuvens, ainda é bem irreal para mim, por mais que eu já tenha uma foto e tenha escutado o coração batendo, mesmo assim eu não consigo acreditar. É tão gostoso isso, eu mal posso esperar para arrumar o quarto e descobrir se é uma menina ou um menino.

- Eu imagino, eu fiquei louca de curiosidade e ansiedade.

- E eu fiquei louco de felicidade e de ansiedade por mim e por Esme – Carlisle comentou sorrindo – Lembro que quando ela ficou grávida de Edward eu tive que sair de madrugada atrás de nozes e chantilly. E durante o parto dele, então, céus, foi o dia mais triste e feliz da minha vida ao mesmo tempo.

- Triste e feliz? Esme conseguiu quebrar sua mão? – Brinquei, mas eles não sorriram. Esme tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto e Carlisle olhou para longe.

- A gravidez era gemelar, infelizmente a irmãzinha dele não conseguiu se desenvolver tanto quanto ele e acabou morrendo algumas horas depois do parto.

- Oh – Murmurei para mim mesma – Eu não sabia.

- Nem Edward sabe, e acho que Rosalie também não, ela era muito pequena na época.

- Eu sinto muito – Sussurrei.

- Me fale, quem é o pai da criança? Alguém que conhecemos? – Esme mudou de assunto.

- Vocês conhecem, mas eu não tenho permissão para revelar quem é, por mais que eu deva.

- Não consigo entender – Carlisle voltou ao assunto curioso.

- Ele não quer assumir a paternidade.

- Mesmo assim... – Esme começou.

- Ele me deu a opção de fazer um aborto ou entregar para a adoção, e eu não aceitei nenhuma delas, e ele não quer assumir nem que estávamos juntos nem a paternidade da criança, então ele esta fora.

- Eu não acredito que um homem foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas – Carlisle parecia congelado diante a minha confissão.

- Eu não acredito que você permitiu uma coisa dessas, Bella – Esme praticamente gritou ao meu lado, parecendo irritada ao ponto de matar alguém – Como você pode assumir isso sozinha? Como você simplesmente aceita uma coisa dessas? Você pode querer essa criança e amá-la, mas ela vai precisar de um pai, e você vai precisar de alguém que te der forças durante esse caminho, alguém que se preocupe com a gravidez tanto quanto você...

- Ele não ama essa criança, Esme. E eu não quero que ele fique do meu lado por obrigação. Eu não quero que ele odeie essa criança por ser obrigado a aceitar ela, e também não quero que ele me ajude em nada, não depois de ter sugerido que eu fizesse o aborto. Eu sei que estou sendo orgulhosa, mas isso não muda a minha decisão. Eu vou assumir essa criança sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha, Bella. Eu e Esme te consideramos como uma filha, e o que você precisar nós estaremos lá para ajudar – Carlisle falou parecendo compreender meu ponto.

- E eu aprecio isso, porque vocês dois são muito importantes para mim, e acho que para meu bebê também – Falei.

- Assim como vocês são para nós dois – Esme me apertou – E eu posso ver a foto?

- Está lá em cima na minha bolsa – Sorri – Eu tive que lutar para conseguir tirar ela de Alice. Vocês precisam ver aquela baixinha comigo, ela passou a almoçar comigo todos os dias desde que eu contei a ela, só para controlar minha alimentação, eu vejo que meu médico vai ter que responder muitas perguntas na próxima vez que eu for lá. Eu posso não ter um pai para essa criança, mas a tia que ela já tem...

- Eu imagino – Esme completou – Ninguém segura Alice.

- É, ninguém segura ela. Vocês acreditam que até meus horários estão sendo controlados, ela está deixando Jéssica louca – Comentei, e então suspirei fundo – Falando nisso, vamos entrar na parte profissional do assunto. Segundo meu médico ele não ver problema para que eu continue trabalhando até que o bebê venha a nascer, então eu vou ficar no meu lugar até esse dia, se vocês quiserem, mas eu acho que nós deveríamos discutir o depois.

- Primeiro lugar, Isabella Swan, eu e Carlisle não conseguimos imaginar ninguém melhor que você para ser presidente de nossa sede em Nova Iorque, mas eu vou querer falar com seu médico pessoalmente sobre essa história de trabalhar até o dia do parto, pois você não tem noção de quão cansada você estará no fim desses nove meses. Segundo lugar, o que você quer dizer com ''o depois''?

- Bom, fora a licença maternidade...

- Que você tem mais que o direito de ter, aliás, será obrigada – Esme emendou me fazendo rolar os olhos.

- Eu quero saber se vocês vão querer que Edward assuma a presidência e eu volte para um cargo de menos valor, pois desde o começo eu já sabia que a minha presidência valeria até o dia que Edward tivesse a capacidade de assumir aquele lugar...

- Edward assumirá a presidência enquanto você estiver de licença – Carlisle afirmou – Depois disso nós conversaremos, se você quiser assumir o cargo de novo, ele será seu, se não nós discutiremos isso.

.

.

.

A decisão final de Carlisle me pareceu astuta, e rápida demais. Era muito cedo para que ele resolvesse aquilo, mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz e satisfeita, pois meu trabalho estaria me esperando quando eu tivesse meu filho, ou filha, em meus braços.

O resto dia na casa do Cullen foi bem mais fácil que eu pensei que seria. Carlisle parecia cada vez mais acostumado com a noticia, mas ainda assim não conseguia acreditar que eu estava grávida. Esme por outro lado estava uma panela de pressão ao ponto de explodir de excitação, e no fim de tudo já estávamos discutindo nomes de bebês e os melhores lugares para se comprar o enxoval.

Após o jantar eles me levaram pessoalmente ao pequeno aeroporto onde eu pegaria meu avião, e Esme me fez prometer que eu mandaria uma foto da próxima ultra sonografia, assim como de todas as outras.

A viagem até Port Angels pareceu ser rápida, e eu dormir durante todo o tempo, e quando sai do avião já conseguia enxergar meu pai acenando loucamente para mim.

E agora era a hora de anunciar aos vovôs, pensei comigo mesma enquanto descia a pequena escada do avião.

- Bells – Meu pai me puxou em seus braços assim que teve a chance, e então beijou cada detalhe do meu rosto, mostrando todo o afeto que raramente era mostrado quando eu era mais jovem – Senti tanta sua falta.

- Eu estava louca para voltar para casa e ver o senhor – Respondi quando ele me afastou em fez dar uma volta – Onde está aquele bigode que mamãe odeia?

- Ela cortou durante a madrugada de ontem, e eu não tive escolha a não ser tirar todo. Segundo ela, eu deveria estar bonito para você.

- Você sempre está bonito.

- E eu não sei? Eu sou um gato, Bella, sua mãe tem que dar graças a Deus de eu não dar bola a todas a mulheres que vivem dando em cima de mim – Ele brincou me fazendo rir e rolar os olhos – Mas você também está diferente, vejo que sua mãe não vai precisar brigar por causa de sua alimentação.

- Eu estou gorda, pai? – Perguntei um pouco horrorizada, para Charlie perceber eu deveria estar enorme.

- Está parecendo saudável – Ele respondeu, então pegou minha mala e passou o braço por cima de meu ombros, fazendo eu começar a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

- Uhum – Concordei – E como estão as coisas aqui? Parei de ler os emails de mamãe, eu realmente não queria me preocupar com a cortina nova que a vizinha colocou na janela, ou o jogo de panelas que a Sra. Jenks comprou.

Charlie sorriu e então contou como minha mãe estava excitada com a minha repentina decisão de visitá-los, prometendo que dessa havia falado com Jacob e pedido que ele não insistisse muito, me deixando em paz quando eu pedisse. Meu pai também contou sobre a viagem que ele pretendia levar minha mãe, pela Califórnia. E por final, de maneira bem calma, ele contou sobre a nova construtora que começava a abrir em Port Angels, e eu entendi a mensagem que dizia: ''você deveria trabalhar nela, eles com certeza te quereriam na administração, e você ficaria perto de mim''.

Chegamos a minha casa, a antiga e pequena casa de dois andares branca, minha mãe espiava pela janela com muita atenção, e a caminhonete vermelha de mil novecentos e cinqüenta que um dia pertenceu a mim, estava estacionada na entrada da garagem coberta, pois agora minha mãe era quem a dirigia.

- Eu deveria dar um carro novo para mamãe – Comentei quando o carro parou.

- Fale isso para ela e sua cabeça já era – Charlie respondeu – Ela é mais apegada a esse carro que você quando adolescente.

- Ela que sabe. Mas no dia que mudarem de idéia não se esqueçam de me procurar.

- Você fica com seu dinheiro na sua conta, de sua mãe cuido eu, está me ouvindo, Isabella?

- Pai... – Mas ele já havia saído do carro e estava pegando minha mala no banco de trás.

Por mais que fossem quatro da tarde o céu estava escuro e a chuva era leve em Forks, o que não me surpreendia. Minha mãe já estava com a porta da frente aberta, e se eu não quisesse que ela viesse correndo até o carro, era melhor me apressar e andar a até ela.

- Bella – Ela gritou de felicidade quando me viu, e eu encontrei seu sorriso e seus olhar estudando meu corpo enquanto me aproximava – Oh filha, você chegou. Eu fiz suco de laranja e lasanha para o jantar, e enquanto isso preparei seus biscoitos com recheio de morango, e também, e Alice ligou mandando que eu não fizesse nada com mariscos, e ela nem explicou o motivo. Você está doente? Eu posso cuidar de você, não é nada sério, eu espero. Mesmo se for, eu estou com você minha filha, não importa o que seja...

- Mãe, eu senti sua falta também – Cortei sua fala antes que ela entrasse mais no assunto e começasse a chorar desesperada.

Ela me abraçou forte e então entramos no calor da minha casa, que sempre tinha aquela decoração clara e que lembrava que minha mãe sempre tentava colocar um pouco de sol ali dentro. Renée me levou até o sofá, onde já tinha um copo de leite e um prato de biscoitos na mesa de centro, e meu pai chegou logo depois, colocando a mala no primeiro degrau da escada antes de se juntar ao abraço que minha mãe me dava no sofá.

- Meu Deus, você sentiram tanto assim a minha falta? – Falei tentando não ficar emocionada, mas era inevitável, era a primeira vez que eu me sentia tão verdadeiramente amada em muito tempo apenas ganhando um abraço.

- Você não sabe o quanto, seu pai quase me deixa louco – Renée respondeu – Vamos, me diga, explique o que Alice queria dizer e me conte como vão as coisas.

- Para falar a verdade eu tenho uma boa noticia para vocês – Respondi, deixando eles sozinhos no sofá e me acomodei na poltrona solitária do meu pai.

- Boa noticia? Mal posso esperar – Charlie comentou sorrindo, parecendo bem mais jovem seu bigode.

- Vocês vão ser avôs. Daqui há menos de sete meses vão ter um netinho para mimar.

- O que? – Minha perguntou, e meu pai ficou congelado. Por que os homens pareciam sempre ter a mesma reação?

- Deixa eu explicar essa historia.

- Fique a vontade – Os dois responderam juntos.

E então eu contei, toda a história desde o natal, deixando claro onde eu errei e porque eu confiei no pai da criança. Sempre tendo o cuidado de omitir o nome de Edward, por mais que pela cara do meu pai, eu desejasse contar quem foi que pediu pelo meu aborto.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

**Bom, menos quatro pessoas que ela deve se preocupar...**

**E sim, até que enfim ela vai ter um momento com o Edward depois daquela conversa deles dois.**

**Perdão se demorei a postar.**

**Roosi: **Tadinha da Rose mesmo, e ela ta tendo uma reação muito grandiosa em relação a essa situação. O Edward aparece no próximo capitulo, pode ter certeza.

**Ferpbiagi: **Eu gosto de House, eu adoro o humor dele, mesmo que eu não tenha assistido desde que a equipe original se desfez e veio aqueles estagiários e tais, me irritai com a Thirteen...

**Maa Cullen: **O que achou do capitulo...?

**Lorena:** O jantar na casa de Alice realmente promete, pode ter certeza.

**Izabeelly: **Quando o Edward aceitará a criança é mistério para vocês... A Rose vai precisar do tempo dela, e o Edward estará lá para a Bella no próximo capitulo...

:**Marie**: Eu gosto muito de manter o mistério sobre o Edward, dá uma razão para a pessoa ler, e é legal quando a gente se surpreende com a Bella. Além disso, eu não gosto de escrever pelo ponto de vista dele porque fazem as coisas ficarem previsivéis e é mais difícil escrever os pensamentos masculinos dele, no entanto, pode ter certeza que com certeza terá muito POV's dele, só que mais na frente, ma hora certa. Bella se juntar ao Alex para acabar com o Edward é uma boa idéia...

**Deboramd**: O Alex é gato mesmo, e eu adoro o Drew Fuller acho ele sexy... Ah o Edward vai sofrer,pode ter certeza que a Bella vai se encarregar disso.

**Adrri Master**s: O Jesse é o Jeremy, e o Alex é o homem moreno (Dre Fuller... o eterno Cris de Charmed)... Eu espero que esse capitulo tenha sido esclarecedor, como pode ver a Bella vai continuar na empresa, e ela e o Edward vão ter um momento no jantar...

**iarabp**: Oii, que bom ter vocÊ aqui =D... Ahh sim, todas queremos o Edward caindo na real, pode demorar ou não...

**Gby00: **O Charlie é massa, eu sou apaixonada por ele, então não tem como ele ser um pai malvado que manda a filha embora só porque ela está grávida...

**Mah:** Eu odiei a Renesmee e o Jacob juntos no final da saga, preferia o Seth... Bom, a Rose precisa do tempo dela.

**Nessinha Cullen**: Ahh não uma joelhada nos países baixos do Edward me machucaria muito... O Alex pode servir para qualquer coisa, ela é um personagem novo e pode ser do bem ou do mal... Inimigo ou apenas amigo... A Rose só precisa do tempo dela.

**Beijos minhas queridas e até mais.**


	19. Entre briga e beijos

**Amor e outros desastres.**

**Capitulo XIX – Entre briga e beijos.**

**.**

**.**

A reação dos meus pais foi exatamente como eu imaginei, no final de tudo. Chocados e ainda tentando aceitar a idéia, mas ainda assim felizes e animados.

Meu pai queria que eu dissesse o nome do pai do bebê, e até prometeu que não cometeria um assassinato muito tortuoso, apenas faria o suficiente para que ele se arrependesse. Graças a Deus minha mãe o convenceu de que não valia a pena me persuadir a dizer, pois eu era teimosa e levaria aquele segredo para minha tumba quando morresse.

No final de tudo Charlie havia encontrado apenas mais uma razão para pedir que eu voltasse a morar perto deles, nem que fosse em Port Angels, mas pelo menos eu teria eles dois para me ajudar no que quer que eu precisasse, e ainda viveria em uma cidade pequena e mais agradável para uma criança.

A proposta, a final de contas, foi tentadora, e eu passei alguns minutos da noite de sábado me imaginando em Port Angels vivendo sozinha e recebendo visitas de meus pais quase diariamente. Mas eu não podia deixar minha vida de Nova Iorque e privar a excitada Alice de conviver com meu bebê, e também não queria que Rosalie e Emmet ficassem longe, eles era os tios da criança.

Fui embora de Forks no domingo de manhã, não tendo a chance de encontrar com Jacob em momento algum, o que me deixou feliz, pois não tive que repetir a frase irritante ''Eu estou grávida''. Sinceramente eu pensava em escrever aquilo na minha testa com lápis de olhos e contornar com batom vermelho vivo para parecer uma placa de neon, mas acho que Alice me mataria caso fizesse aquilo.

Cheguei em minha casa de Nova Iorque morta de cansada as cinco horas da tarde do domingo, desejando ter uma mensagem na caixa eletrônica avisando que não teria mais jantar algum hoje. Infelizmente a noticia era contraria, Alice havia deixado um vestido separado sobre minha cama e duas opções de sapatos.

E agora ali estava eu, tentando disfarçar o rosto inchado denunciando que eu acabava de acordar após quase três horas de sono perfeito, mas não suficiente para passar a exaustão. Eu estava muito atrasada, e ainda nem sequer estava com o vestido no corpo.

Meu despertador começou a tocar as sete e meia, como eu havia programado, mas aquela historia de que a mulher grávida sente fadiga era muito mais que verdadeira, principalmente em mim, e eu acabei demorando quase vinte minutos para criar coragem e ir tomar banho.

A maquiagem não era forte, apenas um destaque nos olhos com sombra azul clara e delineador, e um batom que apenas dava um pouco de vida aos meus lábios. Meu cabelo ficaria solto.

Depois de colocar o vestido azul escuro e fazer toda uma combinação de sandália confortável e bonita com bolsa bonita e um sobretudo descente, eu me declarei pronta e olhei no espelho, descobrindo que minha imagem não estava tão ruim quanto eu me sentia por dentro.

- Hora de enfrentar o leão – Falei para mim mesma enquanto imaginava a longa noite que eu teria ao lado de Edward.

.

.

.

Tinha muita gente. Muita mesmo, mais do que eu imaginava.

Muitas mulheres andando de um lado para o outro em seus saltos altos e que me assustavam. Muitos homens em ternos, a maioria escuros, mas alguns arriscavam chamar a atenção com cores claras e berrantes. Garçons andando para todos os lados com badejas de petiscos e bebidas. E telões em todos os lados que se olhava, onde passavam fotos de paisagens e alguns animais.

Edward estava sentando na cadeira ao lado da minha, conversando com uma loira de olhos claros e nariz empinando. Eu sabia que os olhos dele mais focavam no decote enorme do vestido vermelho que ela usava, que nas palavras fúteis que eu a escutava dizer.

Eu, por outro lado, estava fazendo um bom trabalho ignorando a presença dele tão perto de mim. Havia entrando em uma conversa bem confortável e cheia de assuntos com o diretor de finanças de uma revista. Derek era o nome dele, e eu sabia que meu decote também ganhava muita atenção de seus olhos, mas não tanto quanto o decote da mulher que falava com Edward.

Derek havia tentado me fazer beber uma taça de champagne assim que cheguei, dei a desculpa que não estava bebendo, e então começamos a discutir sobre bebidas e os significados que elas poderiam ter, até que de repente eu me encontrava em uma conversa envolvente sobre os melhores filmes que já assistimos.

- O Vento Levou é muito chato – Comentei quando ele citou o nome do filme, levando minha mão até a taça de champagne que estava bem a minha frente.

- Não era assim que as pessoas pensavam algumas décadas atrás . Acredite, eu assisti esse filme em um daqueles cinemas ao ar livre, dentro de um Mustang 1964, que foi o carro de apresentação da linha. Mas voltando ao assunto, E o Vento Levou foi um filme fascinante.

- Com certeza foi, naquela época qualquer besteira e idiotice deveria ser _fascinante_ - Edward respondeu por cima de meu ombro me surpreendendo, fazendo com que eu tivesse a súbita vontade de beber todo o álcool que eu encontrasse na minha frente.

A taça de champagne que já estava tocando meus lábios, de repente foi tirada de minhas mãos e levada por uma única mão grande e bonita. Segui o caminho que ela fez até os lábios de Edward, que por sua vez piscou para mim.

- Você não pode – Ele sussurrou sorrindo torto.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei mais baixo ainda, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Era a primeira vez que nos falávamos desde a noite de sexta.

- Acredite, Cullen, eu já vi muitas coisas fascinantes nessa vida, muitas delas vem da época que eu era jovem. – Derek respondeu tentando manter a classe.

- Eu acredito que sim – Respondi a ele – Gosto muito de filmes antigos, e músicas também.

- Eu me surpreendo que você lembre de algo, Villan – Edward falou por trás de mim, e eu não consegui evitar dar um tapa na perna dele.

- Edward você quer fazer o favor de não se intrometer em nossa conversa? – Perguntei desviando minha total atenção para ele, que por sua vez olhava fixamente para Derek.

- Hey Derek, os olhos dela são mais em cima – Edward falou, não para mim.

- E é para eles que estou olhando.

- Não, você está olhando para os peitos dela.

- Você deve está me confundido com você, Cullen.

- Com certeza não. Mas só para você ficar sabendo, ela gosta de homens jovens e que não precisam de medicamentos especiais para ter desejo sexual, você com certeza deve saber o que estou falando, aliás, você já tomou o seu hoje.

- Eu não preciso disso – Derek respondeu com a voz ríspida, e eu pude ver seu rosto, que para a idade era jovem, se avermelhando enquanto suas mãos apertavam a taça de champagne em sua mão.

- Oh me perdoe, você não quer admitir, não é mesmo? A Bella não liga para isso, mas se eu fosse você não se jogava para ela. Bella em menos de sete meses já terá um bebê para trocar fraldas, ela não precisa de um velho para ser mamãe também.

- Edward você está bêbado – A loira finalmente falou algo que prestava, mas que não precisava ser dito, era evidente que Edward não estava lúcido do que falava.

- Olha aqui seu... – Derek falou um pouco mais alto, e eu ouvi sua cadeira se arrastando, um sinal de que ele se levantava.

- Derek não – Falei quando ele já estava de pé com a mão fechada em punho e os olhos escuros de raiva – Por favor, não faz isso, ele ta fora de si.

Derek me olhou nos olhos e eu acho que entendeu o meu pedido, apenas virando-se e caminhando para longe, depois de um olhar fulminante para Edward.

Esperei que ele estivesse desaparecendo entre a enorme quantidade de pessoas para então voltar a dar atenção para Edward e a mulher loira que parecia congelada onde estava depois de toda a situação.

- A noite acabou – Exclamei para Edward que estava sorrindo – E para de sorrir, você realmente não tinha direito algum de falar aquilo. Para falar a verdade você pode me explicar por que já está bêbado? Não são nem meia noite ainda.

- Foi divertido Bella, e ele ainda queria brigar.

- Claro, e você adoraria ter o nome da empresa de seu pai envolvido em uma briga. Só gostaria de ver você explicando o motivo de ter implicado com ele depois. Vamos, se levante que eu vou levar você embora daqui.

- Você vai me levar daqui? – Ele perguntou pulando de onde estava, ainda tendo coordenação para andar, mas eu tinha certeza que ele na direção de um carro só serviria para causar um acidente.

- Não vou deixar você dirigir e acabar matando alguém na rua – Respondi passando meus braços em sua costa, pois não estava totalmente certa de que ele podia andar sem cair.

- Eu não estou bêbado, Bella, apenas mais animado – Ele falou enquanto caminhávamos ''abraçados'' em direção a saída.

O jantar não havia nem começado direito, e algumas pessoas ainda chegavam no local, porém depois daquilo eu já não tinha mais paciência para ficar ali, e nem queria correr o risco de me encontrar com Derek e ter que explicar as coisas a ele.

Saímos dali e eu consegui levar Edward até o estacionamento, apenas escutando ele falar das diferenças de estar bêbado e animado, a maior parte do tempo ele apenas riu sozinho, pois eu estava com a cabeça cheia demais para prestar atenção nele.

- Onde está seu carro, Edward? – Perguntei parando perto de uma fileira de carros.

- Para que você quer saber?

- Eu já disse, vou levar você para casa, e não me venha com desculpas.

- No final dessa fila – Ele respondeu sem se importar – Você está certa, não estou bom para dirigir.

- Pelo menos isso – Sussurrei e ele não escutou.

Eu não precisei carregar ele até o carro, mas mesmo assim não tirei meu braço que circundava as costas dele, apenas por segurança. Edward não reclamou quando abri a porta do carona para ele, e também passou as chaves do precioso Volvo sem dizer uma palavra.

Entrei do lado do motorista, respirando fundo pensando seriamente porque eu estava fazendo aquilo ao invés de simplesmente colocar ele em um taxi e mandar para casa de Rosalie ou algo parecido. Aliás, eu estava com raiva do que ele fizera com Derek, Edward não tinha direito algum de se intrometer na minha conversa, e ainda por cima espantar a única pessoa agradável naquele jantar.

No entanto, eu mentiria se dissesse que não estava um pouco esperançosa e até feliz por pelo menos imaginar que ele sentia um pouco de ciúmes ou se importava comigo, aliás, por que outros motivos ele faria aquilo?

O caminho até o condomínio de Edward parecia durar uma eternidade. Ele havia se calado assim que liguei o som em uma estação onde tinha algumas músicas descentes, e eu não me arriscava olhar para ele em momento algum, nem quando parávamos em um cruzamento ou sinal, mesmo quando eu sentia seus olhos verdes pregados em mim.

- Oh, seu amiguinho deve ter sido o primeiro a escutar essa música – Edward finalmente falou algo quando _I want to hold your hand _dos The Beatles começou a tocar.

- Você quer fazer o favor de parar de implicar com Derek? Ele já nem está mais aqui, você não precisa se preocupar em falar suas besteiras – Respondi parando em frente a guarita de segurança do condomínio de prédios que Edward morava. Abaixei o vidro, e o segurança simplesmente abriu o portão dando um sorriso forçado.

- Você tem que pelo menos admitir que ele não prestava para você, Bella.

- Quem determina quem é bom para mim sou eu mesma – Respondi entrando na garagem dele, indo direto para o lugar que ele sempre estacionava – E para você ficar sabendo, Derek é um homem muito bom e que tinha uma conversa bem interessante, e ele é um coroa bem conservado e atraente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você precisa melhorar esse seu gosto e quesitos de atração, aquele homem não tirava os olhos do seu decote. Você realmente achou que ele queria ser gentil lhe entregando aquela taça de champagne? Ele queria que você ficasse bêbada para te levar para casa depois.

- Olha só quem fala, você não é nada melhor que ele, pelo contrario, muito pior.

- Ele tem idade para ser seu pai, ou até seu avô – Edward falou saindo do carro, fazendo com que eu o imitasse.

- Mas não é.

- Você já pensou como seria apresentar ele para seu pai? Charlie Swan morreria do coração quando descobrisse que a filha namora um homem mais velho que ele – De repente Edward estava com o braço sobre meus ombros, me forçando a andar com ele em direção ao elevador.

Fiquei em silêncio, surpresa por ele lembrar o nome de meu pai, que foi assunto entre nós dois durante uma noite de sexo e uma manhã de exaustão.

- Não é da sua conta minha vida amorosa.

- Eu me importo.

- Não deveria.

- Nós iríamos namorar.

- Mas você colocou tudo a perder.

- Não Bella, VOCÊ colocou tudo a perder – Ele respondeu fazendo com que eu parasse quando seu dedo tocou meu queixo e seus olhos se focaram nos meus. Eu sabia o que ele faria agora, e uma parte de mim desejava sentir seus lábios contra os meus, no entanto eu não precisava daquilo para fazer minhas noites piores que já eram.

- Escolhendo assumir minhas responsabilidades? Se você quer ver as coisas desse jeito...

Continuamos a andar em silêncio, que se estendeu durante os segundos no elevador e no corredor enquanto ele abria a porta do apartamento. Eu quase não entrava, mas entrei e o levei até o quarto, lembrando da ultima vez que eu estivera ali.

Edward segurou meu pulso quando dei um passo em direção a saída do quarto, e então me puxou até nós dois estarmos deitados na cama, um do lado do outro, nos olhando nos olhos.

Senti meu corpo todo ficar tenso, não com medo dele, mas com medo do que aquele momento poderia me causar mais futuramente.

Todas as noites desde que Edward e eu terminamos nosso relacionamento, eu me via chorando desesperadamente com saudades de ter seu corpo abraçando o meu, ou sentir a respiração quente em meu pescoço, e até mesmo de olhar nos olhos verdes e intensos dele. Era estranho aquilo, pois causava um vazio no meu peito que eu não entendia por que, era uma coisa sem nome que eu não gostava de admitir nem para mim mesma.

Os últimos dias eu havia fingido muito bem, pois a ultima vez que eu havia olhado nos olhos de Edward tinha sido em um momento de tensão e que envolvia raiva e desespero, e então eu não lembrava de quão amáveis poderiam ser seus olhos e olhares para mim. E agora ali estava eu, de frente para aquelas orbitas verdes que brilhavam da mesma maneira que brilhavam no dia que ele me pediu para darmos um nome e seriedade ao nosso relacionamento.

- Edward – Sussurrei baixinho.

Ele fechou os olhos e levantou da cama, me deixando ali sozinha enquanto se movia pelo quarto rapidamente. Demorei alguns segundos para criar coragem e me sentar, mas quando fiz isso uma melodia baixa ecoou pelo quarto.

_Fly me to the Moon_, Frank Sinatra, a música que dançamos no natal, no dia que tivemos nossa primeira noite. Ele logo estava na minha frente de novo, puxando meu pulso para que meu corpo se colasse ao seu e começássemos a dançar.

- Edward – Sussurrei mais uma vez, mas seu dedo indicador repousou sobre meus lábios, obrigando que eu o olhasse em seus olhos novamente.

- Você está com raiva de mim, não é? – Perguntou fazendo aquele seu sorriso de culpa, que me cortava o coração.

- Por essa noite? – Perguntei para mim mesma – Claro que estou, o que você achou que estava fazendo? Derek não merecia suas palavras.

- Eu estava com ciúmes, ele não parava de olhar seu decote, e as mãos dele estavam em sua perna.

- Você não pode mais sentir ciúmes de mim, Edward.

- Isso não significa que eu não sinta – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior – Você sairia daquela festa com ele?

- Não te interessa.

- Você sairia, Bella? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, Edward. Até porque estou focando minha vida nessa criança que vou ter, não pretendo namorar tão cedo.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso essa noite – Ele pediu afagando meu rosto – Vamos fingir que você não está grávida desse estu... desse bebê. Vamos fingir que você aceitou ser minha namorada e eu acabo de trazer você de volta para o meu apartamento depois de um dia na praia.

- Agora que estamos chegando na primavera, Edward, como estaríamos na praia durante o frio?

- Estávamos nos aquecendo – Ele respondeu sorrindo daquela maneira satisfatória, que iluminava os traços de seu rosto.

E então seus lábios tocaram os meus daquela maneira gentil e desesperada que ele fazia. Suas mãos desceram pela minha costa, puxando os fios mais longos do meu cabelo, fazendo aquela sensação de choque se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Minha mão se perdeu em seu cabelo, seguindo a vontade que eu tinha de nunca acabar com aquele momento, enquanto a outra estava entre nossos corpos, desabotoando a camisa que ele usava. A outra mão de Edward puxou minha perna até que ele me fez ficar mais grudada ao seu corpo. E então o ar que faltava em nossos pulmões se tornou necessário, e nossos lábios não estavam mais unidos, apenas as ponta de nossos narizes.

- A gente não devia ter feito isso – Falei me sentindo culpada, tentando me afastar – Eu tenho que ir embora, Edward.

- Não vai – Ele sussurrou desesperado – Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz até esse exato momento, talvez de não ter nos protegido devidamente, mas mesmo assim.

- É tarde demais para arrependimentos.

- Eu sei, e eu não tenho nenhum. Nem de ter dormido com você, de me ter permitido gostar de você mais do que eu deveria e era saudável para minha cabeça, não me arrependo de ter destruído seu jantar com Riley, ou de ter confessado o que já lhe confessei, não me arrependo de ter espantando o tio Derek, e nem de ter te beijado agora.

- Nem da noite que você me pediu para fazer um aborto e me abandonou – Sussurrei vendo ele fechar os olhos.

- Nem disso – Respondeu sorrindo torto – Mas eu sinto sua falta.

- Eu não entendo...

- Eu não quero esse bebê, Bella. Você tem que entender que isso é demais para mim até pensar. Ter um relacionamento que durou mais de duas semanas foi algo que até agora me surpreende. Gostar de você do jeito que eu gosto me assusta, e todo esse ciúmes e desejo que você desperta em mim é estranho de se lidar, eu não consigo entender. Essa vontade de ficar com você todos os dias a cada momento possível é intensa demais, e novo. É tudo novo para mim, e eu nem estava acostumado a gostar de alguém, e de repente você é a mulher que desperta as mais estranhas coisas no meu corpo e na minha mente, a mulher que eu mais odiava na face da Terra. E quando eu finalmente aceito dar um pequeno passo para me adaptar a essa nova situação, você me diz que está grávida, que eu vou ser pai do filho da mulher que todos pensam que eu odeio. É muita coisa para mudar do dia para noite. Eu nem pretendia ter filhos, eu odeio crianças quando elas passam mais de uma hora na minha presença, e de repente você está me dando uma. Talvez eu aceitasse essa gravidez se fossemos casados e tivéssemos algo mais sólido, mas não é esse o caso.

- Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, Edward. Por que pra mim tudo muito semelhante, a diferença é que eu não vou fugir disso matando essa criança ou entregando ela pra adoção.

- Eu não vou mais pedir isso – Ele prometeu – Rosalie me procurou no dia que você disse a ela que estava grávida, e chorou no meu colo desesperada, dizendo que tudo o que ela queria estava acontecendo com você e Alice. Eu percebi naquele dia que eu não tinha o direito de pedir um aborto. Mas eu também não estou pedindo que você me perdoe pelo o que fiz e me aceite em sua vida assumindo a paternidade, pois eu não mudei de idéia quanto isso.

- O que você quer então, Edward?

- Eu quero você em meus braços. Quero ter a chance de acordar pelo menos mais uma vez com você ao meu lado. Quero te beijar e abraçar, e até mesmo a nossa típica discussão no café da manhã. Quero te levar para almoçar e fazer outras coisas em sua casa. Eu até mesmo quero ter aquela noite de Karoukê, que cantamos e dançamos Elvis Presley depois de fazer brigadeiro e misturar com um pouco de pipoca. Você não sente falta?

- Me desculpa Edward, mas agora eu venho com um pacote que é seu filho – Respondi, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Você não sente falta, Bella? – Ele repetiu, puxando a ponta do fio de cabelos mais longo da parte mais próxima a nuca, causando aquele choque que me fazia tremer.

- Sinto – Confessei, parecendo ser o bastante para que ele me beijasse novamente.

.

.

.

Pelo o que parecia ser algo como eternamente, eu finalmente senti aquele calor aquecendo meu corpo quando acordei na manhã de segunda-feira. Seus olhos verdes colados ao meu rosto pareciam já ter se acostumado a visão, como se estivesse me vigiando a noite inteira, ou por algumas horas.

Eu sabia que já se passavam das seis horas da manhã, e mesmo assim não conseguia coragem para levantar, não quando eu não tinha que sair correndo para o banheiro. Essa manhã eu havia acordado no horário de sempre e corrido para o banheiro de Edward com toda a pressa e coordenação que eu tinha, e fiquei surpresa ao ver que Edward havia me acompanhado e segurado meu cabelo novamente, como fizera no dia que contei a ele.

Hoje, depois daquele momento que eu odiava, ele me esperou enxaguar a boca, e depois me carregou para cama, pois eu estava tão sonolenta que considerei a idéia de dormir no chão frio.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Nada, só estava esperando você acordar.

- Bom, agora vai esperar eu ter coragem para levantar? Se eu fosse você desistia, esse negocio de fadiga é sério, tudo o que eu quero é dormir.

- Que tal você me dizer o que quer para o café da manhã. Eu vou fazendo enquanto você desperta, preguiçosa.

- Panquecas.

- Panquecas? - Ele perguntou com preguiça.

- Por favor.

- Ok, então você tem tempo para se despreguiçar – Ele falou fazendo uma careta engraçada e e então se levantou, me fazendo lembrar que estávamos ambos nus.

Acho que passei vinte a trinta minutos deitada naquela cama, lembrando da madrugada, antes de finalmente lembrar que tinha um dia longo de trabalho pela frente, e muita coisa a conversar com Alice.

Sai da cama pensando que talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que eu levantava da cama de Edward, e então fui para o banheiro lavar meu rosto e arrumar meu cabelo, antes de procurar minhas roupas e sapatos.

Quando entrei na cozinha o perfume de panquecas deu vida a minha fome, e de repente eu estava desesperada. A mesa estava vazia, mas a bancada estava cheia de coisas diferentes, enquanto Edward estava no fogão preparando meu pedido.

- Acho que as coisas estão boas ai, não? – Perguntei avisando que estava ali.

- Você levantou, pensei que tinha voltado dormir.

- Não seria uma má idéia – Respondi pensando o quanto seria bom dormir – Você não tem noção de quão cansada eu estou. A viagem, o jantar de ontem, e toda essa fadiga, parece que quanto mais durmo, mais cansada fico. Você tem algum energético?

- Você pode tomar isso? – Ele perguntou jogando uma panqueca no prato que estava ao seu lado, onde tinha uma pequena pilha de outras panquecas.

- Boa pergunta, vou perguntar para Jeremy na próxima consulta.

- Quem é Jeremy?

- Meu obstetra, oras.

- É um homem? – Naquele momento Edward estava colocando o prato de panquecas na minha frente, entre um pote de Nutella e um pote de pasta de amendoim.

- De olhos azuis e sorriso encantador. Ele é muito atencioso e eu gostei dele. Segundo Ângela, ele é um dos melhores obstetras daqui, ela só não faz acompanhamento com ele porque Ben não gosta de da idéia de um homem sendo o obstetra dela.

- Eu entendo o Bem. Tem que ser um homem, Bella?

- Qual o problema, ele é um bom médico e muito atencioso comigo – Respondi pegando pasta de amendoim e passei na panqueca que peguei.

- O problema é que eu não gosto disso – Edward falou colocando café na sua xícara, e então colocaria na minha, mas fiz que não – E desde quando você gosta de pasta de amendoim?

- Eu odeio pasta de amendoim, mas meu filho gosta, e eu faço tudo por ele. Até porque fica bem gostoso com panqueca. E segundo lugar, você não tem nada que gostar ou não do meu médico.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu era o pai da criança.

- Você quer ser o pai dessa criança? – Perguntei.

- Não, mas...

- Então você perde o direito de dar opiniões quando o assunto é meu filho.

- Só estou tentando dizer que acho que você deveria ver outra médica. Você pelo menos procurou por obstetras?

- Edward, você não tem o direito de falar comigo sobre isso, ok? – Perguntei, colocando um pedaço de panqueca na boca, enquanto procurava por algo para beber. Suco de morango ou café? Suco é claro.

Edward rolou os olhos e pareceu desistir do assunto, bebendo todo o café que estava em sua xícara. Ele pegou o pote de Nutella e passou uma grande quantidade daquilo em uma torrada, e então encheu mais uma vez a xícara com café.

- Desde quando você não toma mais café? – Ele perguntou.

- Alice me fez prometer que eu evitaria o máximo, não faz bem para bebê – Respondi.

- Alice? - Perguntou desconfiado, antes de morder um pedaço de sua torrada.

- Ela está super reagindo a essa gravidez. Aparece todos os dias no escritório para almoçarmos juntas, assim ela controla o que eu como. Ela controla meus horários de trabalho, e já até marcou minha próxima consulta, eu não me surpreenderia se daqui a pouco ela estivesse morando comigo.

- Você tem certeza que não é ela o pai? – Edward brincou me fazendo rir.

- Cala boca, Edward. De qualquer jeito, ela seria um bom pai, deveria ensinar alguns – Insinuei, colocando o ultimo pedaço de panqueca na minha boca.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Acho que foi bem direta.

- Eu já falei que isso não vai acontecer, Bella.

- Você deveria pelo menos tentar, Edward. Isso é assustador, eu sei pois eu vivo mais intensamente que qualquer um essa situação, mas de qualquer maneira é maravilhoso saber que vou ter um bebê.

- É, e acordar todos os dias por não se sabe quanto tempo de madrugada com o choro dele.

- E então ter o calor pequenino nos meus braços, pois ele só encontra paz e segurança ali.

- E trocar fraldas.

- Fazer carinho.

- Fazer mamadeira.

- Vou evitar isso.

- Escutar o choro irritante e não saber o que fazer.

- Instinto materno serve para isso – Respondi.

- Eu não tenho isso.

- Porque você é o pai, você teria o instinto paterno.

- Eu não nasci para isso, Bella – A resposta saiu com as palavras sérias e claras, definitivas.

- É, você certamente não nasceu – Falei por fim, ainda com apetite, mas desejando ir embora daquele apartamento.

Edward bebeu seu café, e comeu a ultima torrada. Eu desisti de comer e fiquei apenas sentada, apreciando o silêncio entre nós dois. Ele se levantou e levou a louça suja até a pia, fazendo com que eu o imitasse. Seguimos um acordo silencioso, onde ele lavava e eu enxugava e guardava a louça, sempre acompanhado pelo barulho da água da torneira.

- Me explica essa historia de Alice, Jasper e uma tal de Lilly – Edward pediu depois de alguns minutos, me surpreendendo.

- Alice? – Perguntei, ele apena confirmou – É uma história complicada.

- Eu não sou tão idiota.

- Você sabe que Alice tinha uma irmã, não é? – Perguntei enquanto enxugava um prato.

- Lembro, elas duas até brigaram e nunca mais se falaram.

- Isso mesmo. Bom, quando Alice estava em Seattle, ela e sua mãe foram no hospital visitar uma amiga, e acabou que Cyntia viu Alice.

- Sim, explique o resto.

- Cyntia estava doente, tinha HIV e estava em crise, ela havia se casado com um homem que não valia nada, e jutos eles tiveram uma filha, que é Lilly. Quando LIlly tinha uns dois anos de idade, o pai dela morreu de uma overdose e Cyntia foi presa, fazendo com que a menina fosse viver em uma casa de apoio ou algo do tipo. Quando Alice apareceu Cyntia estava em seus últimos dias de vida, e implorou para que Alice cuidasse da pequena Lilly.

- Mas Rose disse que Alice e Jasper estavam adotando a menina – Edward falou quando suspirei dando o final da historia. Nessa altura já tínhamos terminado com a louça, estávamos apenas encostados na pia conversando.

- Lilly nunca teve pais de verdade, e Alice e Jasper foram as coisas mais próximas que ela teve. Então quando eles dois a levaram para casa e cuidaram dela, Lilly se apegou a eles de uma maneira forte. Jasper também se apaixonou por Lilly, é difícil de acreditar quando você não ver o quanto ele já é louco por aquela menina, e Alice não é muito diferente. Então os dois querem formar uma família tendo Lilly como filha.

- Eles são loucos – Edward falou ao final de tudo – Acho que eu não teria coragem de fazer isso.

- Engraçado – Respondi.

- Por que?

- Quando Alice contou isso a Rose, sua irmã respondeu que adoraria que você fizesse isso caso acontecesse algo com ela e Emmet e eles tivessem um filho – Falei vendo seu rosto assumir uma expressão vazia. Mordi meu lábio inferior e suspirei fundo – E sabe o que eu pensei em responder, mas mordi minha língua para ficar calada? Foi que você não estava assumindo nem seu próprio filho, quanto mais um sobrinho.

- O filho de Emmet e Rosalie tem outro tio. Distante, mas ainda assim.

- Você tem razão – Respondi sorrindo, imaginando que nesse momento uma das pessoas que Edward mais odiava poderia estar naquele mesmo prédio – Alex adora crianças, acho que ele seria um ótimo pai adotivo. E sabe o que é o melhor?

- O que?

- Ele é muito melhor que você.

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento, mas eu estava impregnada de raiva em cada célula do meu corpo. Eu queria gritar com Edward e implorar para que ele tentasse fazer parte daquilo comigo, mas eu também queria gritar pedindo que ele ficasse o mais distante de mim.

Incerta do que eu realmente queria, eu simplesmente peguei minhas coisas e fui embora. Escutei Edward perguntando o que eu estava fazendo e para onde estava indo, mas antes que ele pudesse colocar uma roupa e me impedir de ir embora, as portas do elevador já estava se fechando.

Eu pegaria um taxi e iria para casa trocar de roupa. Tomar um banho e colocar algo que fosse confortável parecia uma excelente idéia, e ficar sozinha na minha casa durante alguns minutos seria a coisa mais agradável naquele momento.

Sai do condomínio de Edward desejando um bom dia ao porteiro, e sai pela rua caminhando em passos lentos, não querendo cair, enquanto deixava minha mente viajar pelas coisas que eu resolveria hoje de tarde.

- Bella? – Alguém perguntou parecendo surpreso em me ver. Desejei que não fosse Edward, e fiquei feliz quando meu desejo se realizou, vendo que em um carro escuro que agora era estacionado ao meu lado, tinha a pessoa que eu menos esperava que parasse no meio da rua para falar comigo.

- James? – Ele era um amigo de Edward, eu não falava muito com ele, mas éramos educados um com o outro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella? – Ele perguntou depois de sair do carro e começar a dar a volta pela frente para me alcançar.

- Andando – Dei de ombros.

- Perto do prédio de Edward? E chorando? Usando roupa de festa?

- Ele ficou bêbado ontem de noite no jantar que tivemos, e eu o trouxe para casa, acabei dormindo no apartamento dele, e acabamos de ter uma discussão, eu acho.

- Sobre o bebê – Ele perguntou, me fazendo ficar surpresa por ele saber.

- Você sabe?

- Edward me contou tudo, até que ele é o pai.

- Foi mais ou menos sobre o bebê. Eu me irritei por ele não está me dando apoio nessa historia. Você não sabe o quanto seria bom ter o apoio dele nesse momento, mas ele não quer nem tentar.

- É difícil para o Edward, Bella. Ele ainda é uma criança.

- Ele tem trinta anos, James.

- Mesmo assim,

- Eu sou dois anos mais nova que ele, essa situação é tão nova para ele quanto para mim, e nem por isso estou abandonando tudo e desistindo.

- As mulheres geralmente são mais maduras e fortes que os homens – Ele sorriu e deu de ombros – Você estava indo para onde?

- Pra casa.

- Entra aí, eu te dou uma carona.

- Não precisa, eu vou pegar um taxi.

- Por favor, Bella. Eu estou indo em direção ao Central Park de qualquer maneira, tenho que pegar Davis na casa da minha mãe.

- Davis é seu filho? – Perguntei enquanto entrava no carro dele.

- Meu meninão – Ele respondeu, tendo um brilho nos olhos contagiante.

**Fim de Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**Gente, só pra constar, o Derek foi personagem passageiro, só pra fazer companhia a Bella. **

**Me perdoem se eu demorei.**

**gby00****:** Eu confesso que não sou muito fã do Jacob (eu odeio ele)... Então, para não ter discórdia, eu evito de colocar ele na fic, então você não precisa se preocupar muito com ele, prometo.

**Samara Sexy****: **Hey, como vai? A relação entre Bella e Edward vai ser complicada, mas vai ficar tudo bem no final. A relação com a família dele vai ser algo interessante e que eu já pensei muito sobre isso. Se eu fosse a Esme eu realmente iria ficar muito chateada com o Edward, imagina só o Carlisle e a Rose.

**AdRii Marsters****:** Sim, vai ser difícil para todos quando descobrirem que o pai do bebê da Bella é o Edward, mas vai dar tudo certo. É, até que enfim um momento Beward, e vai ter muitos ao longo da fic, pode contar.

**Mah:** Prontinho, está postado e eu espero que você tenha gostado. =D

**Ju:** A Rose vai ter o bebê dela, mas na hora certa, pode ter certeza. O Edward finalmente apareceu... O que você achou.

**Nessinha Cullen:** O Carlisle é surpreendente, e ele vai deixar a gente surpreso ao longo da fic. Os pais da Bella não tem muito o que fazer a não ser aceitar, ela já bem grande...

**Ferpbiagi:** A Rose vai ter o bebê dela na hora que certa... O Edward vai ter seu momento de se arrastar aos pés da Bella e pedir perdão, mas antes ele vai sofrer muito.

**Jaqueline Masen Cullen:** O Alex é um cara bacana e que vai levar o Edward ao inferno. Bom, o Edward vai ser muito surpreendente, gente nunca vai poder prever os passos dele, porque ele vai ser misterioso para Bella...

**Deboramd:**O Edward já sofre, dá para perceber por esse capitulo que ele sente falta da Bella, só que ele não percebe que ele gosta demais dela até mesmo para assumir esse bebê... Ele é teimoso com ele mesmo, não consegue ter certeza do que quer e tudo mais.

**Izabeelly:** A Rose vai ficar grávida, mas ela vi ter que esperar um pouco pelo momento. no próximo capitulo vai ter uma conversa da Rose e da Bells e tals, para falar a verdade o próximo capitulo está cheio de coisas.

**Luana:** Espero que você goste desse capitulo, =D

**Diana:** Ahh eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com seu PC, acho que eu ficaria depressiva se algo acontecesse com meu notebook, ou morreria até (sou muito dramática). Ahh sim, a Rose é uma situação difícil, mas ela vai superar e ter seu bebê, só que na hora certa.

**Marie:** O Alex vai mesmo servir para fazer o inferno com o Edward, mas de uma maneira pior, acredite.

**Louisie:** Adorei a idéia, de verdade, mas eu mudei um pouquinho aqui na fic e tals. Espero que você tenha gostado.

**Roosi:** O Charlie é um pai bacana ( eu adoro ele), mas não, ele não teve um treco. O que você achou do capitulo?

**O que acharam?**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	20. Entre Amigos

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XX – Entre amigos.**

**.**

**.**

Não fazia o menor sentido eu ter aquele medo que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mas era inevitável, visto eu estava há menos de dez minutos de enfrentar Rosalie, ignorar Edward, reencontrar Alex, e agüentar as chateações de Alice durante toda aquela noite. Fora isso, eu ainda teria contar a Emmet, e controlar Ângela para que ela não fosse falar com Edward ou falasse mais do que devia.

Fazia quase dez minutos, ou mais, que meu carro estava estacionado em frente ao prédio que Alice e Jasper moravam. Longos e exaustivos minutos onde eu estudava cada ser humano que entrava e saia do prédio, e cada vez que Alice saia na sacada de seu apartamento para olhar algo na rua. Para ser sincera eu acreditava que ela sabia que eu estava ali, mas não tinha nada confirmado pois ela não me ligara ainda.

Eu sabia que Rosalie e Emmet haviam chegado alguns minutos depois de mim. Rose não parecia animada, mas pelo menos tentava disfarçar, Emmet por outro lado carregava um presente grande e colorido enquanto sorria e falava. Também sabia que Alex já estava ali, pois Alice havia mandando uma mensagem perguntando onde eu estava e avisando que ele já tinha chegado. Ângela e Ben não tinham dado sinal de vida ainda, e Edward também.

Decidindo que estava sendo ridícula me escondendo dos meus próprios amigos, resolvi que estava na hora de sair daquele carro e enfrentar aquela noite.

Seria fácil ignorar Edward, pois eu vivia fazendo aquilo no trabalho. Seria fácil segurar Ângela, pois eu tinha certeza que ela prestaria mais atenção na pequena Lilly que em qualquer outra coisa. Alice estaria preocupada demais em deixar tudo perfeito, e Rosalie provavelmente usaria todo seu poder de dramatização para disfarçar as coisas.

Dei boa noite ao porteiro, como ele já me conhecia de vários outros jantares, minha entrada foi permitida sem nenhuma cerimônia de interfonar. Passei pelo jardim da frente do prédio, entrei no elevador que acabava de chegar ao hall.

Menos de dois minutos depois eu estava de frente a porta do apartamento de Alice, com o presente de Lilly na mão, e um sorriso não muito animado no rosto. Eu nem sequer precisei bater, pois de repente a porta havia sido aberta por uma Alice que usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta Lacost cor de rosa.

- Eu me perguntava se teria que te buscar – Ela falou me puxando pela mão – Por que passou quase vinte minutos dentro daquele carro?

- Eu vi Rose subindo, fiquei um pouco nervosa.

Alice rolou os olhos e fechou a porta atrás de mim.

- Bobinha – Ela respondeu – Rose e eu tivemos uma conversa na cozinha agora pouco, ela pediu desculpas por ter nos ignorado nesses últimos dias, e acho que você é a próxima a ter essa conversa, ok?

- É um bom sinal – Falei, olhando ao redor da sala de estar, não encontrando ninguém ali – Onde estão todos?

- Lilly está com Rose na cozinha. Elas estão batendo um papo de qual é a melhor maneira de comer batata frita, enquanto esperamos a lasanha de carne ficar pronta. E os meninos estão na sala de TV com Jasper assistindo o final de um jogo de Hóquei, é incrível como eles sempre têm um jogo para assistir.

- Se você diz – Sussurrei – Para onde devo ir? Você acha que Rose vai querer me ver?

- Bella pelo amor de Deus – Alice respondeu, e então ela segurou meu pulso e olhou da ponta dos meus pés a cabeça – Você já está começando a mostrar a gravidez, sabia?

- Nem me diga, até meu pai percebeu. E sendo bem sincera com você, quando Ângela estava nessa altura da gravidez dela, eu nem acreditava que ela estava grávida, acho que tem algo de errado.

- Com certeza não há nada de errado, gravidez varia de mulher para mulher, só isso – Ela deu de ombros – Mas você ta tão bonitinha mais fofinha. Não vejo a hora de irmos consultar ou fazer compras para esse bebê lindinho que vai nascer. Oh Meu Deus.

- O que foi Alice? – Perguntei quando ela arregalou seus olhos e abriu a boca fazendo um grande O.

- Pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado, Bella, eu sei que você não quer falar quem é o pai Bella criança, então me responda coisas básicas. Esse homem é saudável? Bonito? E ele não tem nenhuma anomalia na família, não é? Nem nada que possa influenciar nesse bebê.

- Ele é saudável, e bonito, e a família dele também é bem saudável – Respondi, fazendo ela respirar aliviada.

- Muito melhor – Ela sorriu satisfeita, e então escutamos passos vindos do corredor.

Alice sorriu mais brilhantemente, e então se aproximou de mim e ficou nas pontas dos pés.

- Ele está mais lindo do que nunca, e já sabe sobre toda a história do bebê, por mais que queria matar o homem que fez isso com você, ele disse que não poderia ter escolhido um momento melhor para voltar a sua vida – Foram palavras rápidas que confundiram minha cabeça, mas logo que entendi de quem ela falava, eu não conseguir deixar de sorrir timidamente e corar.

Menos de um minuto depois Alice já não estava mais perto de mim, e a imagem de um homem que há muito tempo eu não via se materializou na minha frente. Ele era alto, muito mais alto que eu. Tinha o corpo definido e forte, a mesma cor de pele bronzeada, e eu me perguntava como ele conseguia aquilo em Seattle, aquele sorriso de covinhas, aqueles olhos claros emoldurados pelas grossas sobrancelhas, e o cabelo curto e preto como o do irmão mais velho.

- Pensei que você não vinha mais – Ele falou para mim, dando um meio sorriso com covinha – Estou aqui desde sábado de noite contando os segundo para matar as saudades de você, baixinha.

- Baixinha é Alice, Alex – Respondi acabando com a pouco distancia entre nós dois – E quem me abandonou foi você. Ainda estou chateada por ter sido trocada por Seattle.

Alex rolou seus olhos e colocou seus braços envolta da minha cintura, puxando meu corpo até estar me dando um forte e caloroso abraço apertado. Seus rosto em algum momento se escondeu em meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas em mim.

- Você é a minha baixinha, Bella – Ele respondeu se separando só um pouco de mim, ainda abraçando-me pela cintura.

- Sua baixinha, é? – Pergunte.

- Só minha, principalmente quando tem sorvete de chocolate na ponta do nariz.

- Não tem sorvete de chocolate na ponta do meu nariz.

- O que acha de colocarmos sorvete de chocolate na ponta de seu nariz no domingo se você aceitar me levar para um tour em Nova Iorque? – Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos daquela maneira só ele sabia fazer, e que fazia tudo ficar claro e eu desaprendia o significado do não.

- Como se você precisasse de um tour por essa cidade.

- Estou tão perdido, Bella – Ele dramatizou tentando parecer uma donzela em perigo.

- Okk, a sua super-heroína vai salvar o dia e te levar para os lugares mais legais dessa cidades, mas nada de museus.

- Museus são legais, você não lembra? – Ele perguntou, fazendo com que minhas lembranças de um dia de verão em museu com ele tomasse minha mente. Eu nunca imaginei que um passei pela antiguidade pudesse me fazer rir tanto.

- Ok, mas você vai ficar me devendo uma ida até a estatua.

- Isso é pra turista, Bella – Ele reclamou.

- Você prometeu que me levaria lá, e até hoje eu espero esse dia – Falei.

- Ok, mas você vai comigo para a casa de praia dos McCarty, e vai me ajudar na minha mudança.

- Trato feito, quando devo aparecer no seu apartamento? – Perguntei.

- Quando você pode?

- Qualquer dia depois das seis.

- Não senhora, você tem que descansar – Alice falou por trás de mim, me lembrando da existência dela. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás para mostrar que eu rolei meus olhos, chateada por sua interrupção.

- Que tal sábado de tarde? – Perguntei para ele, que sorriu iluminando seus olhos.

- Sábado de tarde é perfeito para mim – Ele respondeu – E a propósito, Alice me contou sobre você virar mamãe daqui há alguns meses, e hoje eu fui comprar algo para Lilly e encontrei uma coisa para você também.

Uma sacola amarela brilhosa passou por mim e eu vi apenas os dedos de Alice enquanto um braço de Alex me soltava para que ele pegasse a sacola.

- Obrigado, Alice – Ele respondeu – Bells, eu pensei em você quando vi.

- Não precisava, Alex.

- Sempre a mesma frase. Você não cansa, Bella? – Ele perguntou me passando a sacola – Abre e me diga o que você acha.

Me distanciei um pouco dele e peguei a sacola, sentindo meu coração bater um pouco mais ligeiramente enquanto tirava o papel de seda que envolvia o presente.

- Você sabia que esse é o primeiro presente que esse bebê ganha? – Perguntei enquanto levava minha mão até o fundo da sacola e pegava um tecido fofo e gostoso.

- Fico feliz de saber disso.

Puxei o presente e Alex se apossou da sacola, deixando em minhas mãos apenas o macacão de bebê, pequeno, macio e de uma cor branca viva que parecia brilhar. Eu não sei porque, mas fiquei emocionada quando vi aquilo, e pensei que logo meu bebê estaria usando roupinhas como aquelas, pequenas e fofas.

- Não sabemos se é uma menina ou um menino, então achei que branco é uma boa idéia – Alex explicou me chamando de volta a Terra – Espero que você tenha gostado.

- Eu amei – Falei antes de jogar meus braços envolta do pescoço de Alex e o apertar em um abraço forte – Obrigada.

- De nada, Bella – Ele respondeu contra meu ouvido, devolvendo o abraço.

Ao fundo, escutei alguém limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção, fazendo com que eu me distanciasse de Alex, sem querer. Era bom estar com ele, melhor que eu lembrava, e de alguma maneira ele lembrava o quão fácil era derrubar Edward quando se queria fazer isso.

Me virei, finalmente olhando para Alice, pois sabia que ela estava louca para ver a primeira roupinha do meu bebê, tendo um sorriso muito grande no meu rosto e a vista embaçada por lagrimas que eu já nem tentava mais controlar.

Mas então desfiz o sorriso quando encontrei Edward parado ao lado da baixinha que sorria. Ele estava com a expressão fechada, e os olhos focados na união entre eu e Alex, que mantinha o braço em minha cintura.

- Edward? – Perguntei, surpresa por minha voz ainda soar emocionada – Perdão, eu na sabia que você estava aqui.

- Não tem problema – Ele respondeu – Mas eu acho que Alex poderia ter avisado a você.

- Eu não queria interromper meu momento com Bella, me perdoe Edward – Alex respondeu, inocente de qualquer veneno que poderia ter saída junto com as palavras de Edward.

- Claro – Ele suspirou.

- Ah Edward para. Deixa de lado essa sua encrenca com a Bella e sejam amiguinhos. Você dois são maduros e crescidos, e eu nem consigo mais entender essa rivalidade entre os dois.

- Você está errada, Alice, eu sou crescida, Edward ainda é uma criança – Respondi.

- Só porque você está grávida não significa que você tenha crescido mentalmente, Swan.

- Foi eu quem seu pai escolheu e confiou para dirigir a empresa dele. Aliás, eu sou gente grande o suficiente para assumir minhas responsabilidades, ao contrario de você que vive jogando elas para mim resolver.

- Há muito tempo que eu não faço isso.

- Muito tempo para você implica em uma semana?

- Que seja – Ele deu de ombros – Aliás, você vai ser mamãe, a presidência vai ser minha.

- Só enquanto eu estiver de licença, depois vou voltar a ocupar meu lugar de sempre.

- Caramba, você poderiam pelo menos fingir que não existem um para o outro? – Alice pediu, quebrando nosso jogo.

- Como você quiser, Alice – Edward respondeu.

- É Alice, desculpa – Pedi.

- Ótimo – Alice bateu as palmas de sua mão e sorriu – Bella, me mostre essa roupinha, pois como Personal style desse bebê eu tenho que conferir a peça, mesmo sabendo que eu já adorei por causa da cor. Eu estava até pesando, como foi a primeira roupinha do bebê, poderíamos usar para quando vocês saíssem do hospital, o que acha?

- Alice? Por que você demorou tanto? A lasanha já está pronta – A voz de Rose chamou a atenção e então ela estava se juntando ao grupo reunido na sala.

- É moummy eu quero provar a batata frita com lasanha e saber se tia Rose falava a verdade – Lilly apareceu logo na frente de Rose, usando um vestido vermelho com florzinhas brancas que ia até seu joelho, combinando com um sapato fechado preto e uma fita vermelha com florzinhas igual ao vestido.

- Moummy? – Sussurrei só para Alice, vendo ela sorri brilhantemente – Lilly, quanto tempo minha pequena, já estava começando a ficar com saudades.

Pedi que Alex guardasse o presente para mim, dando um beijo na bochecha dele, e então me ajoelhei no chão e abri meus braços, chamando por um abraço de Lilly.

Ela correu e se apertou em um abraço forte e gostoso. Eu e Lilly já estávamos nos dando muito bem, desde sexta-feira quando ela e Alice foram me levar no aeroporto e ensinei a ela algumas brincadeiras e músicas.

- Saudade de você também, tia – Ela respondeu dando beijos na minha bochecha.

- Eu esperava que sentisse. Você está linda, o que você é hoje? Menina florzinha?

- Não, a florzinha usa cor-de-rosa no desenho das poderosas – Ela respondeu.

- Ah claro, então você é a minha florzinha especial, certo?

- Tio Lex disse que eu sou a tão bonita como uma rosa.

- Tio Lex está certo – Respondi dando beijos nela.

Quando fui me levantar, Lilly não parecia querer deixar o abraço, então tive que a segurar no colo, com um pouco de desconforto por causa do peso dela que não era muito conveniente para mim.

- Bella... – Alice falou reprovando, tendo mais uma de suas manias de super proteção comigo.

- Alice, shh – Fiz para ela, dando a língua e recebendo um olhar sarcástico.

- A reunião é aqui agora e esqueceram de nos avisa, Jasper – Escutei Emmet falando atrás de mim, não ficando surpresa quando o encontrei ao lado de Alex e Jasper, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

- Poxa, Emmet, você estragou tudo – Falei ironicamente me aproximando dele e de Jasper – Estávamos armando de sair sem você e Jasper para aquele restaurante de comida mexicana que você adora.

- Muito engraçado, Bella – Emmet respondeu – Rose não faria isso comigo.

- Como não? Eu que estava armando tudo – Rose respondeu, surpreendendo a mim e a Alice quando me piscou sorrindo..

- Rose, eu não acredito – Emmet fingiu estar machucado – Mas vocês podem ir, então eu e Jasper vamos saquear a cozinha e pedir pizza e sanduíches do Subway.

- Sanduíches do Subway? Estou fora, vou ficar com vocês dois então – Respondi, desejando comer um sanduiche da minha lanchonete favorita.

- Ahh cala a boca Bells, você vai com eles – Jasper quem respondeu, pegando Lilly de meu braço, pois ela parecia mais feliz no colo dele.

- É Bells, você vai com eles – Emmet concordou, me pegando pela cintura e dando aquele abraço de tirar meus pés do chão.

- Pra eu ir você tem que me soltar.

- Então vocês ficam – Ele respondeu, fazendo todos rirem.

Um assunto trouxe o outro, e no final de tudo estávamos todos ocupando a sala de estar do apartamento de Alice, depois é claro de entregar nossos presentes a Lilly que sorriu timidamente e pediu que Alice a ajudasse a guardar os presentes.

Edward se sentou em uma cadeira, ao lado de onde Jasper estava sentado com Lilly no colo. Alice sentou do meu lado esquerdo no sofá, e Alex no meu lado direito, enquanto Rose e Emmet dividiam o sofá menor.

Eu e Rosalie não tínhamos trocados muitas palavras ainda, mas ela havia sorrido para mim de uma maneira que em fez acreditar que teríamos uma boa conversa depois, e eu não podia me sentir mais feliz. A maior parte do tempo apenas Emmet, Alex e Jasper comentarem sobre o jogo que tinham acabado de assistir, fazendo com que Alice e Rose fizessem alguns comentários irônicos, e eu abria a boca apenas para fazer perguntas redundantes, nunca entendendo as respostas que me davam.

Edward foi muito fácil de ignorar, principalmente tendo Alex ao meu lado fazendo alguns comentários engraçados que fazia eu e Alice rimos sozinhas deixando os outros com interrogações no rosto.

No entanto eu não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de algo errado, que até me causava uma certa falta de animação e tristeza. Quero dizer, por mais que doesse admitir para mim mesma, eu desejava que Edward estivesse do meu lado me fazendo rir como ele fazia quando estávamos sozinhos. Eu desejava que ele estivesse do meu lado agora.

Eu vi como ele evitou prestar muita atenção em Jasper e Lilly, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Edward parecia muito atento a proximidade entre e eu e Alex, mas também observava atentamente como Jasper mimava Lilly.

Não demorou muito para que Ângela e Ben chegassem, fazendo com que eu e Emmet déssemos graças a Deus porque finalmente jantaríamos, eu estava com muito fome.

Seguimos para a sala de jantar onde eu e Rose ajudamos Alice a arrumar tudo enquanto todos se arrumavam a mesa sentando-se onde desejavam. E no final de tudo acabei entre Edward e Alex, onde Edward tentava se manter afastado, e Alex bem próximo.

.

O jantar acabou sendo muito melhor que eu esperava, e as coisas pareceram se sair bem controladas. Edward agindo da mesma maneira, Ângela prestando mais atenção na conversa de Rose e Alice, e eu estava apenas de sentinela, prestando atenção em cada movimento e palavra.

No final de tudo Alice fez com que os meninos fossem cuidar da louça, e Ângela iniciou uma conversa com Alice no mesmo segundo que chegamos a sala, fazendo com que eu e Rose tivéssemos a oportunidade perfeita de termos a nossa conversa.

E foi bingo, meu pulso foi puxado pela irmã de Edward até estarmos sozinhas na sacada do apartamento, a porta de vidro foi fechada logo em seguida, e então Rose estava me abraçando.

A seqüência rápida de coisas me confundiu, e até que eu tivesse a idéia de retribuir ao abraço, Rose já estava se afastando.

- Me desculpe - Ela sussurrou.

- Você não tem nada que se desculpar – Respondi.

- Eu ignorei você e Alice a semana inteira, tenho muito o que me perdoar.

- Eu escondi que estava saindo com alguém e acabei grávida.

- Você só me deve desculpas por ter escondido que estava saindo com alguém. Eu e Alice tínhamos o direito de saber que você estava com alguém. Mas você não tem que pedir desculpa por estar grávida, não é como se essas coisas realmente pudessem ser evitadas quando elas devem acontecer.

- Então você não estar chateada comigo por estar grávida?

- Claro que não Bella. Eu estou chateada comigo mesma que não consigo ter meu bebê.

- Rose, sua vez vai chegar – Falei.

- Foi o mesmo que o médico falou mês passado – Ela rolou os olhos e sorriu – Mas minha vez nunca chega. Mas não é isso o que importa agora. Eu queria pedir perdão pelo o que fiz, eu deveria ter dado parabéns e te abraçado, brigado com Alice para ganhar o posto de madrinha, e ter feito milhares de perguntas sobre isso. Eu deveria ter ficado do seu lado ao invés de ter reagido daquela maneira.

- É difícil para você, Rose. Eu entendo.

- Por favor, Bells. Diz que me perdoa.

- Só se você aceitar ser a madrinha e não ficar exagerando em tudo como a Alice faz, ela está quase me deixando louca – Respondi, vendo seus olhos se iluminarem junto seu sorriso, então ela me abraçou forte.

- Obrigada – Escutei sua voz soar baixa, enquanto ela ainda me abraçava.

- Você me perdoa também?

- Já disse que você não tem culpa de estar grávida. E para ser sincera eu até estou gostando um pouco disso, eu posso ajudar a cuidar do quartinho?

- Não, o quarto vai ser uma surpresa para você e Alice. Aliás, você vai ter que cuidar do quarto de seu próprio filho. Mas você pode ajudar Alice nessa historia de Personal Style.

- Você está guardando tanto segredo dessa gravidez – Ela respondeu ao me soltar – Por que não quer contar que é o pai? Por algum acaso é alguém que a gente conhece?

- É alguém que todos conhecem, mas isso é tudo o que vou dizer.

- Você não vai conseguir esconder isso de todos para sempre, é só eu e Alice começarmos a citar nomes que vamos descobrir.

- Acho muito difícil.

- Ou você vai se cansar de nós duas, ou vamos chutar a pessoa certa e você vai corar.

- Eu preferia que não tentassem descobrir.

- Por que?

- Porque assim é melhor para todos – Respondi sincera, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou desistir mesmo assim.

- Você que sabe, Rose – Respondi respirando fundo – Acho que está na hora de contar a Emmet. Ou você a fez isso?

- Ainda não, achei que esse seria um bom preço a pagar por não nos contar quem é o pai dessa criança.

- Você é má, Rose.

- Só um pouco dramática, Bells – Ela respondeu, me dando um desajeitado abraço antes de fazermos nosso caminho de volta a sala.

Quando abrirmos porta de vidro, encontramos a sala completamente cheia, com todos, com exceção de Ângela e Lilly, segurando uma taça de champange cheia na mão. As duas únicas exceções tinham copos de água.

- E até que enfim você apareceram – Jasper comemorou nos vendo entrar na sala – Peguem os seus, por favor.

Na mesa de centro havia um copo de água e uma taça de champagne, cujo eu e Rose pegamos respectivamente. Eu segui para ficar perto de Alice e Ângela, enquanto Rose se aproximou de Emmet e logo teve sua cintura envolvida pelos braços do marido e recebeu um beijo apaixonado no rosto.

- Eu ainda acho sem graça a Bells não brindar com Champagne – Emmet falou – Eu queria que ela ficasse bêbada, adoro quando ela fica fora de si falando coisas sem nexo.

- Sinto muito, Emmet, mas acho que você vai passar um bom tempo sem me ver chegando perto de álcool.

- Vamos ver Swan, eu tenho meus métodos e sei onde você mora – Ele ameaçou tentando ser sombrio.

- Ok, todos já sabem, se meu bebê nascer com algum problema decorrente de bebida, o culpado é o Emmet.

- Como é que é? – Ele perguntou deixando sua taça quase cair, por sorte Rose ficou atenta e a segurou antes que acontecesse algum estrago com o carpete de Alice.

- Ele ou ela já estão começando a se mexer, mas vou sentir isso apenas depois do quinto mês eu acho, aliás, ainda estou na nona semana.

- Caramba, Bella, é verdade? – Ele perguntou se afastando de Rose e se aproximando de mim.

- Você quer ver a foto da ultra sonografia?

- Você tem?

- Claro, não é Emmet? Não dá para ver muita coisa, apenas um pontinho branco, mas é me bebê.

Se eu planejava pegar minha bolsa a idéia foi abordada, pois de repente Emmet estava me abraçando mais apertadamente, gargalhando ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu nem sabia que você estava namorando – Ele sussurrou.

- E não estou, mas isso é uma longa historia, e sua querida esposa vai ter o prazer de explicar no caminho para casa de vocês – Respondi, vendo Rose me dar aquele olhar assustador.

- Se é que eles vão para casa, não é? – Alex brincou.

- Oh, por favor, algum momento nós teremos que chegar lá. No meu carro não é tão confortável, e nós já fizemos em todas as posições possíveis.

- Emmet – Rose falou rispidamente com vergonha – Tem crianças na sala.

Ela não precisa falar aquilo, pois Jasper já estava com duas mãos cobrindo os ouvidos inocesntes de Lilly.

-Perdão – Emmet respondeu sorrindo – Mas me fale, Bells, quem é o pai desse bebê.

- Isso também faz parte do que Rose vai explicar.

- Ok, você vai me obrigar a conversar com a minha esposa, em troca disso eu vou ser o padrinho dessa criança, e ai de você se me negar esse posto, afinal de tudo, eu ainda sei onde você mora.

- Eu não queria que mais ninguém fosse o padrinho desse bebê, Emmet.

- Ok, então como padrinho, eu já tenho um decreto para fazer. Se for menina, só vai poder namorar depois dos vinte e cinco, com a minha aprovação. Se for menino, vai começar a namorar com os quinze e eu quem vou levar ele para comprar o carro esporte do momento.

- Idiota – Dei um tapa no ombro dele e então fui libertada.

.

.

Não me demorei muito no apartamento de Alice e Jasper. Estava cansada e ainda teria que dirigir até minha casa, então um pouco depois das nove e quarenta eu dei tchau e fui embora. No entanto, Alex e Edward pareceram decidir que só estavam ali por minha causa, e no final de tudo eu dividi o elevador com os dois me cercando.

Quando saímos dos condomínio, Edward me lançou um olhar estranho antes de entrar em seu volvo e sair arrancando na maior velocidade que podia. Alex por outro lado me acompanhou até o carro e me deu o numero de seu celular, para que eu o ligasse a qualquer momento.

A noite foi boa, eu podia dizer. Tudo saiu como eu imaginava e queria, e finalmente Rosalie estava me apoiando, como eu desejava. Edward estava me pagando por tudo o que fez, pois eu via como ele estava incomodado pela proximidade entre eu e Alex, e por mais que doesse ver ele daquele jeito, eu não podia evitar de me sentir um pouco orgulhosa por ser capaz de feri-lo de alguma maneira também.

O carro dele estava estacionando do outro lado da rua, na sombra de árvores. Ele por outro lado estava sentando na escada em frente a minha casa, com as mãos juntos frente ao seu rosto, como se tentasse as aquecer. Eu não sabia o que ele queria ali, mas tentava repetir na minha mente que isso não importava, pois a conversa da manhã de ontem se misturava com as lembranças da noite e que terminamos e tudo mais, e eu não queria ter uma discussão com ninguém agora.

Meu coração ficou em alerta, e minha mão se apressou a segurar as chaves enquanto eu carregava a sacola com o presente de Alex e minha bolsa. No entanto, antes que eu tivesse a chance de pensar em abrir minha porta, Edward a tinha feito aquilo e agora parecia um motorista esperando que eu descesse.

E foi o que fiz. Sai do carro e ele logo fechou a porta atrás de mim, tranquei o carro e liguei o alarme, enquanto caminhava para minha casa sem me dar ao trabalho de dizer nada para ele.

- Bella – Chamou por fim, quando cheguei ao primeiro degrau.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei ríspida.

- Não faz isso – Ele pediu, e eu escutei o tom machucado e choroso em sua voz, mesmo que ele não estivesse chorando.

- Não faz o que?

- Não se envolve com Alex, por favor, ele não.

- Ele não? Então com quem você me permite me relacionar? Edward, me diga, com quem?

- Eu não gosto dele..

- Você não gosta dele, não gosta de Riley, não gosta de Derek... Por algum acaso você me dá permissão para sair com alguém? Para seguir em frente com a minha vida e fazer o que eu quero?

- Eu não quero você com ele, Bella. Eu não suporto ver você com outro homem, só de pensar nisso eu já...

- Cala a boca, Edward – Falei um pouco mais alto, balançando minha cabeça para não olhar em seus olhos verdes brilhantes, ou para a linha triste em seus lábios – Você pode fazer o que quiser, não? Pensa que eu não sei que você já voltou a sua vida de conquistador? Mas eu não posso simplesmente seguir em frente e tentar conserta esse machucado que você deixou em mim? Eu realmente quero entender o que estar acontecendo, mas você está me confundindo.

- Eu não queria machucar você.

- Mas você machucou, e dói muito ter que viver essa gravidez sozinha. Eu não vou mentir dizendo que eu estou bem sem o seu apoio, pois isso era tudo o que eu precisava, mas eu posso sobreviver, você só tem que deixar. Então a menos que você tenha mudado de idéia, não fale comigo.

E com isso eu subi os últimos degraus da minha escada e entrei em casa, vendo Edward me observar da calçada antes de bater a porta.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Deboramd:** Eu também gostei do Derek, eu me amarro em coroas... O Alex é amigo da Bella há tempos, ele conhece ela muito bem, e foi um dos poucos que nunca brincou com ela por causa do que Edward aprontou na faculdade... E ele é gato...

**Ju:** Bom, o Edward vai começar a sofrer mais com a chegada do Alex, e como pode ver a Bella adoro o inimigo do Edward, então ela e ele vão estar sempre juntos, matando o Edward. Fora isso, tem outras coisas... Mas sim, o Edward vai começar a dar o braço a torcer, mas para que ele finalmente abra os olhos e faça a coisa certa pode demorar.

**Gby00: **O James não é do mal... Em algum momento a Bella vai descobrir sobre a idéia que o Edward teve para tirar ela da presidência, mas quem vai contar a ela pode ser o Emmet ou o James... Coitado do Derek mesmo, ele era bacana com a Bells... Edward com ciúmes é super reativo...

**Diana**: O que achaste deste capítulo? Espero que tenhas gostado.

**Biecullen:**Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, de verdade. Bom, o Alex chegou para enlouquecer o Edward, e pode esperar que ele vai faze um bom serviço.

**ELO: **O Edward vai se render aos poucos, mas de uma maneira ou de outra - e sem perceber - ele vai sempre estar presente.

**Nessinha Cullen:** o James é do bem. Sendo bem sincera, eu adoro o James, não pergunte porque (só uma foto do Cam acho que já explica)... Mas sério, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Lorena:** Eu tento postar todos os dias, mas é meio difícil pois prefiro escrever de noite... E tem a outra fic, no qual estou devendo um capitulo.

**Adrii Masters:** Bom, é uma grande questão essa de com quem a Bella pode ter um caso. Quem seria pior, ela ficar com o maior inimigo do Edward, ou com o melhor amigo? Eu não sei, qual seria pior, mas ja está tudo programado... Bom, talvez o Edward ainda não ame, ou percebe que ama a Bella, ele vai precisar de muitas coisas para perceber isso.

**Roosi:** O Edward é revoltante, não? É eu sei, mas ele está sofrendo por não ter mais a Bella com ele, e agora com o Alex...

**Samara Sexy: **Bom, a Bella e o Edward ainda não estão admitindo nada entre eles dois, apenas que se gostam muito e sentem a falta do outro... Os dois vão precisar tirar essa cegueira que não os permitem ver o quanto realmente precisam um do outro, principalmente o Edward.

**Janice:** O que achou? a Bella é realmente malvada quando quer...

**Ferpbiagi: **Eu postaria toda hora, se eu pudesse... mas tem a outra fic... então é meio dificil, mas eu faço o possível.

**Carol:** O Edward ja está começando a sofrer, mas ele vai sentir mais depois...

**Mah:** Como eu disse, pode demorar ou não para que tudo se resolva...

**Beijos e até mais.**


	21. Tempo e Provocação

**Amor e Outros desastres.**

**Capitulo XXI – Tempo e provocação.**

Eu não conseguia entender o que estava de errado comigo. Parecia que por mais que as coisas estivessem acontecendo como eu pedi que acontecessem, eu não estava me satisfazendo.

Edward, afinal de tudo, realizou meu desejo e me deixou em paz, vivendo como um fantasma na minha vida. Eu não o via quando não era necessário, eu não falava com ele quando o trabalho não exigia, e isso me deixava ainda mais machucada. O que mais doía em mim era que eu não queria que ele me deixasse em paz, eu queria que ele mudasse de idéia e ficasse comigo, porque minha mente era insana o suficiente para sentir falta dele até mesmo quando eu tinha todos os meus amigos do meu lado. Por que eu era louca o suficiente ate para admitir que gostar era algo muito pouco comparado com o que eu realmente sentia em relação a Edward.

Era algo estranho e que só agora eu conseguia perceber. Com Alex ao meu lado toda vez que eu o chamava, tendo Alice cuidando de mim, Rosalie me paparicando, Emmet fazendo brincadeira, e Jasper me ajudando a planejar as coisas, eu percebia que eu não queria que nenhum deles estivessem fazendo o que estavam fazendo, eu desejava que Edward realizasse as tarefas que eles estavam exercendo. Eu sentia a falta dele de uma maneira que chegava a doer quase fisicamente, e era inacreditável que aquilo tivesse acontecido sem eu nem perceber.

Mas isso não significava que eu voltaria para ele, não quando ele não mudava de idéia. Eu podia estar louca por ele, eu arriscaria até um pouco apaixonada, mas meu bebê era algo mais importante que qualquer coisa. Eu também não me prestaria ao trabalho de ser usada por Edward durante algumas noites e então fingir que nós dois não tínhamos nada, pois isso me angustiaria ainda mais.

Alex, por outro lado, era absolutamente agradável comigo. Me levava para almoçar algumas vezes durante a semana, puxava conversas que não tinham nenhum valor para nossas vidas, sempre atendia quando eu o chamava, e para minha felicidade não exigia nada mais que amizade da minha parte. Ele parecia entender, mesmo que eu tentasse esconder, que eu não estava me disponibilizando a entrar em nenhum relacionamento.

Já fazia quatro semanas mais ou menos desde o jantar na casa de Alice, desde a ultima vez que eu e Edward discutimos nós dois, e desde então as coisas congelaram e nada mudou. Quero dizer, eu agora estava da décima terceira semana de gestação, o que significava que primeiro trimestre havia acabado, e levado consigo os enjôos matinais. Significava que minha barriga já estava começando a ficar evidente, um pouco mais que eu pensei que deveria estar, e que a cada dia eu estava mais preparada para conhecer meu bebê.

O grande casamento de Ângela e Ben havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Foi uma cerimônia linda e bem detalhada, não tendo um erro sequer aos meus olhos. Ângela estava linda usando o vestido branco de renda, bem solto para que sua barriga de um pouco mais de sete meses poder ficar bem confortável. Ben sorria mais que nunca, e eu sabia que ele estava mais que agradado com a idéia de tornar a mãe de seu filho a sua esposa.

E por mais que a festa também fosse perfeita e animadora, eu não consegui aproveitar muito, pois estava cansada demais, e sozinha, segurando vela de Alice com Jasper e Rose com Emmet. Alex havia sido convidado, mas ele tinha plantão naquele dia.

Meu celular começou a tocar ao meu lado, e a única coisa que eu vi antes de atender foi o nome de Rose na tela.

- Diga – Falei suspirando cansada, eu tinha praticamente acabado de acordar.

- _Bells, pelo o amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado e do meu cartão de crédito, me diz que aquela blusa vermelha que compramos semana passada está entre as suas sacolas, por favor._

- Aquela que custou duzentos dólares? – Perguntei.

_- Essa mesma._

- Eu quero o resgate - Brinquei.

_- Emmet está indo buscar, ver ele já paga qualquer coisa_ – Ela respondeu, e então desligou o telefone.

Rosalie e eu agora estávamos quase inseparáveis. Ela não exagerava como Alice, mas não fazia nada para impedir as loucuras da baixinha. Nós saíamos algumas vezes de noite para andar pelo shopping e comprar algumas coisas que precisássemos, uma vez que algumas das minhas roupas de trabalho estavam perdidas, e Alice não cansava de comprar coisas diferentes para mimar Lilly, e Rose não precisava de desculpas para usar o cartão de crédito.

As duas tentavam me persuadir a deixar que elas arrumassem o quarto do bebê, mas aquilo era algo que eu queria fazer pessoalmente. É claro que eu contrataria um arquiteto para fazer o projeto, mas tudo ali seria apenas de meu gosto, sem os dedinhos de nenhuma delas.

Me levantando de onde estava, e decidida a preparar alguma coisa para beber, desliguei a TV, e coloquei meus pés, que estavam um pouco inchados, no chão. E então a capainha tocou, me surpreendendo. A casa de Emmet e Rose era um pouco longe de onde eu morava, e não tinha como Emmet já ter chegado.

Arrumei o vestido azul claro que eu usava naquela tarde de domingo, e fui até a porta, tentando amarrar meu cabelo que ainda tinha um pouco de laquê. Me olhei no espelho antes de abrir a porta, e então fiquei surpresa quando vi quem estava ali.

A frente da minha casa parecia ser o cenário perfeito para Edward me surpreender. Hoje ele vestia uma camiseta de botões por cima de uma calça jeans clara, e nada mais. Ele tinha a barba por fazer, e o cabelo um pouco mais alto do que o costume, seus olhos estavam vazios e não havia sinais de que ele havia sorrido nos últimos dias.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

- Precisava falar com você – Ele respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Hoje? Agora? Depois de tanto tempo?

- Por favor, eu só preciso conversar, como fazíamos antes, sinto falta.

- Você está me achando com cara de psicóloga? – Perguntei, e ele respondeu sorrindo um pouco, causando o mesmo efeito em mim.

Edward passou a mão em seus cabelos novamente, e então passou por mim, entrando em minha casa exatamente como fazia antigamente. Ele andou sem cerimônias pelo corredor, indo em direção a sala onde eu estava ainda pouco.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e o segui, um pouco insegura do que deveria esperar daquele momento.

- Só você Bella – Ele falou quando me viu na entrada, encontrando um edredom em cima do sofá e a capa do DVD de Chicago sobre a mesa de centro – Estava assistindo?

- Para falar a verdade não, eu estava dormindo – Respondi deixando claro que estava desconfiada de sua presença ali. Me sentei no antigo lugar que eu estava antes, e Edward sentou ao meu lado.

- Como vão as coisas para você? – Ele perguntou.

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque sim.

- Não é como você se importasse como eu estou.

- Você sabe que me importo – Ele se defendeu. O olhei nos olhos, como se perguntasse se ele estava falando sério, e a única coisa que eu vi foi aquele sorriso que não estava ali nas vezes que eu o via pelo escritório.

- Você me confunde, Edward. De verdade. Uma hora você se importa, depois me ignora como eu peço, e então aparece de novo. Você por algum acaso quer me deixar louca?

- Você é que me confunde. Tem vezes que eu quero te pegar no meio do escritório e te levar para qualquer lugar longe de tudo e todos, mas eu não posso querer isso.

- É, você não pode – Suspirei concordando.

- Eu ainda gosto de você, muito mesmo. Essas historias de que segui em frente e levo todo dia uma mulher diferente para casa é mentira, porque parece que eu estou te trocando e eu não quero te trocar, você acredita?

- Não – Respondi sincera, vendo ele olhar para baixo, machucado pela minha sinceridade.

- Você está seguindo em frente, não é?

- Estou.

- Você e Alex? Estão juntos?

- Ele é apenas um amigo, de verdade – Respondi, decidida a ser sincera.

- Não parece apenas amizade.

- Alex tem sido maravilhoso comigo, Edward. E se você não acredita que somos apenas amigos o problema é seu.

Ele ficou calado por um momento e então suspirou fundo, balançando a cabeça em um gesto negativo.

- Perdão – Sussurrou, e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio logo em seguida. Eu sabia que ele me olhava atentamente. E por um momento eu jurava que ele estava com os olhos fixos em minha barriga. Eu por outro lado, tentava manter meus olhos fixos no nada, esperando que ele dissesse algo para quebrar o silêncio.

Arrumei a almofada que estava ao meu lado, e peguei uma que estava no chão, colocando ela no meu colo, como se aquilo fosse acabar com o silêncio.

- O que você quer, Edward? – Perguntei quando cansei daquilo.

- Eu estava sozinho no meu apartamento, e lembrei que a essa hora nós dois poderíamos estar juntos...

- Caso você não tivesse me dado as costas.

- Eu não te dei as costas.

- Se você vai vir com aquela historia de não estar preparado para assumir isso pode ir embora. Eu estou cansada de escutar você falando isso.

- Mas é a verdade – Ele respondeu.

- E você acha que isso está sendo fácil para mim? Fique sabendo que não. É tão novo pra mim, quanto seria para você.

- Eu sei – Ele suspirou.

- Então me diz o que você quer, e o que você está fazendo, por favor – Pedi, virando meu tronco para encontrar o rosto dele.

- Eu estou confuso, pensei, que vindo aqui, as coisas pudessem ficar mais claras.

- Você está me machucando, Edward. Por que toda vez que você aparece desde aquela noite que terminamos tudo, eu tenho esperança de que você mude de idéia e fique do meu lado, mas então sempre acaba do mesmo jeito e eu fico machucada.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia.

- Então por que está fazendo isso? Vindo atrás de mim?

- Eu já disse, eu precisava ficar um pouco com você, conversar sobre qualquer coisa e sei lá, escutar sua você e ver você corar. Eu já disse, você me confunde e parece que eu estou ficando louco. Eu gosto de você, demais mesmo, ao ponto de não conseguir ficar com mais ninguém.

- Se você gostasse mesmo, não teria me abandonado.

- Eu estou falando a verdade.

- E eu não acredito – Respondi, cruzando os braços na frente, deixando de olhar para ele.

De novo ficamos em silêncio, e eu escutava sua respiração pesada do meu lado, se aprofundando a cada segundo. Pelo canto do olho eu via ele passando mão no cabelo e fechando os olhos e abrindo o tempo todo, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão rápida.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu decidi que estava na hora de acabar com aquilo.

- De quanto tempo você está? Exatamente – Ele falou antes que eu pudesse colocar em pratica minha decisão.

- Como? – Perguntei, voltando a olhar para ele.

- De quanto tempo você está grávida? – Ele perguntou, e seus olhos focaram na minha barriga.

- Treze semanas – Respondi desconfiada novamente – Por que quer saber?

- Eu tenho o direito de saber, não? – Ele perguntou, dando de ombros. E então me veio em mente uma conversa que tive com Jasper há algumas semanas atrás.

- Não, você não tem – Respondi – Aproveitando que você está aqui, e tocamos no assunto de direito, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Diga – Ele pediu, dessa vez ele quem estava desconfiada.

Me arrumei no sofá, deixando a maior parte do meu peso em cima de uma só perna, assim eu poderia ficar de frente para ele. E então abracei a almofada que estava no meu colo.

- Eu conversei com Jasper há umas duas semanas, eu não citei seu nome, só pra constar, e ele me sugeriu uma medida que eu deveria tomar para não ter problemas com o pai do bebê no futuro.

- Como assim?

- Jasper tem me apoiado muito, assim como todos os outros. Ele está me ajudando mais nas coisas burocráticas tais, como o plano de saúde. Em um determinado momento ele chegou a falar sobre o pai da criança, e mesmo querendo saber quem é o pai, ele sugeriu que eu tomasse providencias para evitar que nós dois tivéssemos problemas no futuro.

- Você pode ser mais exata, por favor?

- Jasper disse que não se meteria, e que até indicaria um amigo que tem mais especialidade em casos de família. Ele sugeriu que você e eu assinássemos um documento onde você desiste de todos os direitos como pai, dando a mim e custodia total da criança. Você sabe, não? Vamos apenas tornar isso judicialmente legal. Por mais que nós dois saibamos que você não vai mudar de idéia, Jasper acha que é mais seguro, assim você não teria como me ameaçar depois ou fazer qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Desistindo do bebê? – Ele repetiu.

- Você já fez isso, Edward, só vamos oficializar.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou, e eu pude notar que estava um pouco exasperado.

- Por que não? – Perguntei.

Seus olhos verdes se prenderam no meu e eu vi que a confusão estava formada em sua mente. Edward mordeu seu lábio e passou a mão em seu cabelo, sorrindo daquela maneira que deixava claro a sua surpresa. Parecia que ele não esperava por aquilo.

- Edward isso não faria muita diferença. Olhe bem, assinando isso, eu não poderia exigir nada de você em nenhum momento, nem essa criança.

- E eu não teria direitos sobre ela, vocês estariam livres de mim assim como eu de você.

- Isso – Sussurrei.

- Eu não sei se quero me livrar de você.

- Você já fez isso.

- Mas isso seria algo mais oficial, não?

- Edward, a noite de domingo foi um erro meu, eu não vou voltar com você nunca mais. Então se você acredita que vai poder me ter em uma noite e continuaremos vivendo como se não tivesse acontecido nada e essa criança não é sua, acho melhor você pensar direito e colocar na cabeça que o quer que tenha existido entre nós dois está acabado.

- Você poderia se casar novamente, e dar nome do seu marido para essa criança, então? Ou pior, eu assino esse papel e Alex assume a paternidade logo em seguida, assim você, meu filho e ele formam a família feliz e perfeita.

- Primeiro lugar, você já decidiu que esse bebê não é seu filho. Segundo, eu e Alex não temos nada além de amizade, e terceiro, se eu me casar e formar uma família não é de sua conta.

- Bella... – E ele começou, mas a campainha tocou fazendo com que o momento acabasse.

Me levantei, jogando a almofada no sofá, e então segui pelo corredor até a porta, tendo certeza de parar em frente o espelho e verificar se não havia nada de errado com meu rosto. Percebi que Edward não havia me seguido, o que significava que ele não estava disposto a acabar com a conversa.

Encontrei Emmet frente a porta da minha casa, com aquele seu sorriso de covinhas e uma boina marrom que combinava com sua jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. O que em surpreendeu mais ainda, foi a pessoa que estava ao seu lado e que me fez sorrir assim que eu o vi. Alex estava bem ali.

- Hey, eu até tinha esquecido que você estava vindo, e eu não sabia que traria Alex com você.

- Eu não vim com ele, vim te buscar, Alice está quase me deixando louca desde que liguei meu celular – Alex respondeu, mostrando seu celular para mim, na tela aparecia a mensagem de quatro ligações não atendidas.

- Como? – Perguntei.

- Você, eu, Alice, Jasper, Irina, Lilly e uma colega do trabalho de Alice, estávamos indo para o piquenique sem razão que a baixinha inventou, esqueceu?

- Era hoje? – Perguntei.

- Era, você pediu que eu viesse te buscar, esqueceu?

- Esqueci, você se importaria de me esperar trocar de roupa. Eu não fiz nada para levar, mas a gente pode parar em algum lugar e comprar um doce, certo? – Perguntei.

- Claro, eu estava pensando em pararmos na Sky Sugar e comprarmos aquela torta de chocolate que Alice e Jasper adoram – Ele respondeu, e eu fiz espaço para que entrassem.

- Droga de noivado da amiga de Rosalie. Vocês acham que ela ficaria muito chateada se eu saísse com vocês? – Emmet perguntou.

- Claro que não – Alex respondeu – Mas talvez você não gostasse de deixar sua mulher ir para um evento como esse cheio de modelos solteiros.

- Rosalie me paga – Emmet murmurou para si mesmo – E então, onde está a blusa que vale duzentos dólares e uma ameaça de três noites sem sexo?

- Três noites sem sexo?

- Isso mesmo Bells, três noites, com direito a dormimos em quartos separados.

- Eu vou pegar a blusa antes que ela comece a cobrar de você pela hora. Fiquem a vontade.

Eles foram para a sala de estar e eu fui direto para o andar de cima, com o caminho até a parte do meu closet onde eu havia deixado a valiosa sacola com duas blusas de Rosalie. Pegando a sacola e aproveitando para separar logo uma roupa para sair com Alex, eu não me demorei muito, e então voltei ao andar de baixo indo direto para a sala onde Alex e Emmet me esperariam.

Mas eles não estavam lá, e a voz de Emmet confirmou a suspeita de que Edward havia sido descoberto e os três homens que resolveram me visitar hoje estavam reunidos na mesma sala.

- Você e Bella? Conversando amigavelmente sem testemunhas na casa dela e sem nenhum dos dois estarem feridos fisicamente? – Escutei Emmet perguntar enquanto chegava a sala e o via em pé, assim como Edward e Alex, que pareciam se manter bem distantes um do outro.

- Estávamos discutindo um assunto do trabalho – Respondi, mostrando minha presença ali.

- Sem papeis? – Emmet perguntou desconfiado.

- É por isso que temos cérebros – Edward respondeu.

- Estávamos apenas resolvendo o que faríamos em relação a algumas coisas.

- Ok... – Emmet parecia desconfiado.

- Emmet, pelo amor de Deus, deixa eles em paz – Alex falou, e eu vi seu sorriso zombadeiro para Emmet – O que mais você acha que Edward estaria fazendo na casa dela?

- Não sei. Tentativa de assassinato?

- Emmet, cala a boca. Pegue essa blusa e leve para Rosalie antes que ela decida passar no shopping e comprar a mesma peça e ir sozinha para esse noivado.

- Conversamos depois então, baixinha. E é bom que eu ganhe uma torta de chocolate da Sky Sugar até amanhã de tarde, ou então você... – Mas sua fala foi cortada, pela música tema de Darth Vader – Rose ligando.

- Acho melhor você ir então – Alex murmurou.

- Até mais, Bells, Edward e Alex – Ele falou, e antes de passar por mim na entrada da sala, ele parou e colocou a mão na minha barriga, que nem estava tão grande assim, parecia mais que eu estava acima do peso que grávida – Até mas tarde meninão.

- Não sabemos se é um menino – Respondi.

- Eu tenho certeza que é um menino – Emmet respondeu sorrindo para mim.

- Amanhã eu descubro, e você vai ser a primeira pessoa que eu vou ligar para dizer que é uma menina – Respondi, e ele pegou minha mão, puxando-me para a porta da casa.

- É um menino, Bella.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que é uma menina, Emmet.

- Vou esperar sua ligação confirmando minhas suspeitas amanhã, e pode passar na minha casa para deixar o bolo – Ele falou. Deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e então abriu a porta da frente, saindo logo em seguida.

Fiquei o observando chegar em seu carro esporte, e então sair arrancando com a maior pressa possível, acenando para mim. Respirei fundo e contei ate vinte e cinco, adotando a mania de Rosalie, antes de fazer meu caminho de volta a sala e encontrar Edward e Alex.

Fui na cozinha antes de tudo, pois beber um copo de água parecia uma excelente idéia, mas assim que cheguei em frente a geladeira e pensei em uma garrafa de vinho, desejei poder ingerir álcool.

Quando voltei a sala, Edward estava sentado no sofá que dividíamos antes, Alex usufruía do conforto de uma poltrona flexível ao lado direito de Edward. Os dois se encaravam como se estivessem a um passo de sacarem suas armas e começarem um duelo, e eu não consegui conter o medo do que aqueles dois poderiam acabar fazendo.

Eu sabia que Alex jamais iniciaria uma briga com Edward, porque ele não tinha razão para isso. Mas Edward Cullen tinha um ódio por Alex desde a faculdade, e o fato de minha amizade com o irmão de Emmet ser colorida na mente de Edward, não me deixava muito segura do que poderia acontecer.

- Ok – Falei mostrando que eu estava ali – Edward, o que você acha de falarmos sobre esse documento amanhã, ou depois? Eu já entrei em contato com o amigo de Jasper e ele disse que pode nos atender a qualquer momento para falar sobre isso.

- Acho melhor terminamos essa conversa primeiro – Edward respondeu – E eu não tenho a menor pressa de ir embora.

- Que pena, pois eu e Alex temos um piquenique com Alice e alguns amigos, e eu já estou atrasada.

- Eu posso esperar, Bella, e tenho certeza que Alice também. Se você quiser posso ir comprar a torta e alguma coisa bem legal para Alice, assim ela nos deixa em paz – Alex sugeriu, roubando a atenção de todos os olhares na sala.

- Não, Alex. Edward já vai embora, o nosso assunto já esta mais que resolvido.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Okk, me perdoem pelo pulo no tempo, mas é que nesse intervalo nada demais aconteceria, a não ser a aproximação de amizade da Bells com o Alex, seria mais eles dois e nada mais... Eu realmente acho muito chato essas partes que o Edward quase não aparece, me deixa louca. Mas não se preocupem, momento Bells e Alex deixando o Edward maluco de raiva e ciúmes não vão faltar.**

**Adrii Masters: **O que me deixa com mais raiva do Jacob é que ele não percebe que a Bella ama o Edward mais que tudo e qualquer coisa (tirando a Nessie, é claro, que dividi o mesmo lugar que o Edward no pódio), e o Alex não, ele reconhece o lugar e não obriga a Bells a fazer e nem pedi nada em troca da amizade... A Rosalie é mara, eu também adoro ela, e acredite, o casal McCarty vai ter o final deles, na hora certa.

**Deboramd: **Todo mundo odeia o Edward, adooooro... Bom, o Alex é bacana, e por ele ser legal demais o Edward vai ficar louco... O Romance da Bells com ele pode ser lentinho, ou não... O que achou do capitulo?

**Lorena:** O Edward é um egoísta apaixonado, eu diria. Ele não sabe lidar com as conseqüências dos atos dele, e isso dificulta muito as coisas... Eu acho que ele vai ter que crescer, não?

**Jaqueline Masen Cullen:** Ele realmente tem que acordar para a vida e ver o que está fazendo, não? E as pessoas que souberem do grande segredo vão ter que conversar bastante com ele, ou fazer algo que nem ele ou Bella imaginavam... Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.

**Roosi:** O Alex vai ser a pessoa que vai abrir os olhos do Edward, não vou dizer se ele vai fazer isso consciente ou não, mas vai. O Edward está sofrendo sem a Bells, mas ele realmente merece, e a Bella sofre sem o Edward, mas ela não dá o braço a torcer e faz o que o Edward quer que ela faça... Então ela se aproxima do Alex e isso deixa o Edward louco.

**Ju:** O Edward vai acordar na hora certa, talvez um pouco tarde demais, mas ele vai acordar do mundo que ta vivendo e perceber que ta sendo um idiota.

**Diana: **O Alex vai dar muita dor de cabeça no Edward, pode ter certeza. Ele vai meio que fazer o Edward acordar, enquanto isso vai se tornar a pessoa preferida da Bella no mundo inteiro.

**Izabeelly:** Prontinho... O que achou deste capitulo.

**Nessinha Cullen:** Vai ter muito Beward aqui, eu também sou muito eles dois, e é por isso que nem sequer consigo ler Lua Nova direito... O Edward vai sofrer, mas isso é um preço a pagar por ser tão egoísta.

**Janice:** Adorei o Edward filho de uma Esme... Numero do meu cel? Acho que nem se você soubesse daria certo, eu sou meio como o Charlie, ou seja, não muito ligada a essas coisas (com exceção do PC, é claro, mas eu odeio MSN e Orkut)... Não posso falar exatamente quando ela vai voltar para o Edward... As pessoas vão descobrir na hora certa também...

**Mah:** Eu sou 100% Edward, sem duvidas... o Alex é fofo mesmo, e ele vai ser muito bacana com a Bells. O Edward vai sofrer, e a Bella vai perceber, além de tudo, ela também ta sofrendo sem ele, mas ela não pode simplesmente aceitar ele e tudo mais se ele nem muda de idéia...

**Agatha:** Oii, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Oh sim, é natural que não gostem do Edward... A Bella ta sofrendo também, mas o Edward é bem mais visível.

**Nathalia Azevedo:** POV do Edward ainda não, ta muito cedo... Edward e Alex brigando? Quem sabe depois? Talvez, não gosto muito de violência... Edward bêbado? Pode ser que ele vire quase um alcoólatra. Ah a Bella e o Edward vão se acertar, mas na hora certa.

**Louisie:** É você tem razão, mas ninguém sabe pelo o que o Edward está passando, a não ser o James, então não tem como as pessoas estarem sabendo que ele precisa de apoio. Mas o Edward vai acordar e ver o que está fazendo, e o James pode ajudar...

**Marie:** Eu odeio quando o casal está finalmente ficando bem de novo e vem alguma coisa a tona e separa eles de novo, eu odeio de verdade, então a Bella não descobriria em um momento que ela e o Edward estivessem se acertando... O lance da culpa é bacana... eu gostei... mas eu já tenho uma coisa mais ou menos planejada, sacas?

**Amanda:** Realmente vai ser difícil para a família dele acreditar que ele foi capaz de fazer isso, mesmo com a Bella... O Edward vai ter a dose de sofrimento dele, acredite.

**Cullen MA**: Eu tentei não demorar... Estás gostando da fic? Espero que sim =D

**Beijos e até.**


	22. Surpresa

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XXII – Surpresa.**

**.**

**.**

Eu havia acabado de acionar o alarme do meu carro quando vi um Acora MDX prata entrando no estacionamento do hospital. O carro não emplacado e bonito jamais chamaria minha atenção se eu não tivesse visto a pessoa que o dirigia.

Com o cenho franzido e jogando a chave na minha bolsa, caminhei até o outro lado de onde eu havia estacionado o meu carro, e esperei que as portas do Acora se abrissem, para então surpreender o motorista.

- Bella – Ela cantou sorrindo ao me ver – Você só chegou agora?

- Aproveitei que só iria trabalhar depois das dez para dormir um pouco mais – Respondi dando de ombros – O que aconteceu com o porsche escandaloso amarelo canário?

- Você notou? – Ela perguntou, e então acionou o alarme do carro que estava dirigindo.

- Imagina, eu mal consigo perceber a diferença de um Acora para um Porsche, e amarelo canário para prata então? Eu apenas deduzi que eram diferentes – Respondi, vendo ela rolar seus olhos pequeninos e então sorrir graciosamente.

Alice cruzou seu braço direito com o meu esquerdo, e então caminhamos em direção a entrada do hospital onde minhas consultas com Jeremy Clarker aconteciam.

Hoje era segunda feira, e minha segunda consulta com o obstetra. Eu sabia que aquele momento deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo atrás, mas Jeremy precisou remarcar meus horários, e hoje eu definitivamente não teria como fugir. Alice, que parecia adorar cada vez mais aquela historia de gravidez, fez questão de vir comigo e tirar suas milhares de duvidas, e eu fiquei feliz de ter ela aqui comigo.

- Eu vendi o Porsche – Ela finalmente respondeu quando o cheiro de álcool hospitalar se impregnou em minhas narinas.

- Como é que é? – Perguntei, separando-me um pouco dela. A surpresa estava viva em cada detalhe do meu rosto, eu tinha certeza.

- Eu vendi o Porsche, semana passada, e com o dinheiro comprei aquele – Explicou calma, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mas não era. Eu conhecia Alice desde que comecei a trabalhar na equipe de Carlisle, o que era mais ou menos uns seis anos, e desde que eu conheço aquela baixinha, ela ansiava por ter seu carro esporte. E bem, Alice trabalhava como professora em uma das escolas de dança mais conceituadas do estado, mas mesmo assim seu salário não era lá essas coisas. Ela guardou economias por três anos, juntou com a herança que recebeu de seus pais, e finalmente aceitou como presente de Jasper a parte do dinheiro que faltava para ela comprar seu sonhado Porsche amarelo canário, e depois de dois anos com seu carro bebê, ela simplesmente o troca sem nem avisar? Eu não conseguia acreditar.

- Por que você fez isso? – Minha voz soou chocada, e então chegamos ao elevador.

- O Porsche não faz mais parte do meu estilo de vida, se você me entende – Ela respondeu.

- Não, eu não entendo – Respondi, e então entramos no elevador e eu apertei o botão do quinto andar.

- Ele não era confortável para Lilly – Ela falou calmamente olhando pra mim, parecendo um pouco confusa em confessar aquilo – Digo, não tinha como colocar a cadeirinha dela, e eu tinha que pegar o carro de Jasper todos os dias para levar ela para a escola ou quando precisava sair só eu e ela. Você sabe como Jasper é ciumento com o carro dele, e que ele apreciava o meu canariozinho tanto quanto você, então chegamos a conclusão que eu precisava de um carro melhor.

- E você se desfez do Porsche assim? Sem fazer drama para mim e Rose? Sem nem sequer avisar? – Perguntei.

- Bom, você já viu o carro que Jasper me deu? Eu adorei, e é sem vezes melhor que o Porsche. E eu realmente esqueci de avisar, são tantas coisas mudando na minha vida. Por exemplo, Jasper encontrou uma casa perto de onde Rose e Emmet moram.

- Isso é ótimo – Falei – Mas Alice, vocês estão fazendo tudo isso por causa de Lilly?

- Não vou mentir para você, mas sim. No entanto, Jasper já queria se mudar daquele prédio há tempos, Lilly foi apenas uma boa desculpa.

- Você trocou de carro – Acusei.

- E daqui a pouco estarei comandando um grupo de escoteiras – Ela respondeu, quando o elevando chegou no andar que chamei.

Saímos do elevador em silêncio, com ela me seguindo até a área de atendimentos. Eu estava em choque, Alice havia mudado drasticamente em apenas um piscar de olhos, e agora estava agindo de uma maneira que nunca imaginei.

O que mais surpreende, afinal de tudo, era Jasper, que parecia tão entusiasmado com aquela historia quanto Alice. E isso me preocupava um pouco.

Chegamos a sala de espera e Alice se sentou em um das cadeiras vazias da sala de espera, enquanto eu falava com a recepcionista e assinava minha ficha com meus dados. Depois de uns três minutos, fui me sentar com a promessa de que seria atendida em cerca de vinte minutos, pois eu era a segunda do dia.

- E como Lilly esta com toda essa historia? Ela não acha estranho? Já superou toda o passado completamente?

- Ela ainda tem alguns traumas, que segundo a psicóloga é bem normal, mas ela ta bem melhor do que estava quando a vi pela primeira vez. De verdade, Lilly parece uma outra criança, e sorrir bastante e faz coisas que realmente deveria fazer, e agora até fez amiguinhos, você acredita? Eu e Jasper a matriculamos em uma escola publica, mas ele pensa em colocar ela em alguma escola particular, ainda não decidimos isso ainda.

- Vocês estão louquinhos por ela, isso sim. Sério Alice, se eu tivesse feito uma viagem e perdido todo essa transformação, provavelmente eu não estaria acreditando. Eu nunca pensei que você fosse se desfazer do seu Porsche.

- Eu também, Bells. Mas eu também nunca pensei que você ficaria grávida antes de casar – Ela devolveu me dando a língua e aquele olhar de vencedora.

- Muito engraçado Alice – Brinquei.

- O que? Estou mentindo por acaso?

- Evidentemente não – Respondi.

- Você não vai mesmo me falar quem foi que doou o esperma? – Perguntou, se referindo ao pai do meu bebê.

- Você sabe que não.

- Vamos lá, Bells, prometo só contar para Rosalie e mais ninguém, talvez Jasper, e talvez Rose conte para Emmet, mas isso realmente não importa não é? Porque somos amigos e estamos sempre juntos.

- Me mata ter guardar isso pra mim, mas eu não posso falar Alice, você sabe.

- Eu nunca vou desistir, você sabe, não é?

- Pior que eu sei – Respondi sorrindo torto para ela.

- Jasper me falou que você gostou da sugestão dele sobre o documento e tudo mais.

- Sim, eu já até entrei em contato com o advogado que ele me indicou – Respondi.

- Sério? E você já falou com o pai dessa criança sobre isso?

- Sim.

- O que ele achou? – Ela perguntou curiosa, olhando meus olhos.

- Eu não sei exatamente. De verdade, ele me deixa confusa.

- Você sabe que pode me explicar, não é? Não precisa citar nomes, apenas fale.

Olhei em seus olhos por um bom tempo e me perguntei se seria bom conversar sobre aquilo. Eu realmente não sabia. Nenhum assunto que envolvia Edward eu conversa com Alice ou Rose, nem com Ângela. Eu guardava tudo aquilo só pra mim, e isso estava me deixando louca.

- Ok, bem, desde que eu falei para ele que eu estava grávida as coisas tem ficado malucas entre nós dois. Tipo, ele disse que não queria a criança, certo? E nós terminamos tudo. Até ai tudo bem, mas então ele apareceu e nós conversamos e tudo mais e eu acabei dormindo com ele de novo...

- Como é que é? – Ela elevou um pouco a voz, chamando a atenção da recepcionista e da mulher que acabava de chegar a sala – Perdão – Ela sussurrou para as mulheres, e então voltou a atenção para mim – O que foi que você fez?

- Eu não consegui resistir, e dormi com ele de novo, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele disse e fez.

- Eu não acredito.

- Eu sei – Murmurei, fazendo ela me olhar com aquele olhar assustador

– Conte, desde os detalhes dessa noite até o exato segundo que eu te vi essa manhã pela primeira vez.

Suspirei fundo, repassando os fatos na minha cabeça e organizando em palavras antes de começar a contar a ela cada detalhe significante.

- Bom, quando cheguei no domingo, eu fui para a festa que fui convidada, mas não fiquei muito tempo. No final de tudo, eu fui parar no apartamento dele, e as coisas aconteceram...

- Detalhes – Ela exigiu.

- Ele confessou que sentia minha falta, e que gostava de mim de verdade. Ele está sofrendo com isso, Alice, e esse sofrimento é visível demais. Me machuca ver ele do jeito que está, mas eu não posso voltar para ele, porque esse bebê vale bem mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo para mim. Eu vi como ele estava sincero comigo naquela noite, e eu estava muito vulnerável, e então simplesmente transamos como costumávamos fazer.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – Alice sussurrou.

- Na manhã seguinte eu acordei às cinco da manhã morrendo de enjôo, ele segurou meu cabelo e depois me carregou para cama. Quando acordei de novo ele estava me vigiando dormir e foi preparar nosso café da manhã, e então brigamos de novo.

- Brigaram por que?

- Porque ele não gostou do meu obstetra ser um homem – Respondi suspirando – Digo, Alice ele está super ciumento, ele diz que é horrível me ver com outro homem, ele tem ciúmes até de Alex.

- Meu Deus, esse cara é louco, isso sim – Ela respondeu – Se eu fosse você me dizia quem é ele e então as coisas ficariam mais seguras.

- Ele não é perigoso.

- Não? – Ela perguntou como se eu fosse idiota.

- Claro que não, Alice. Aliás, se ele não colocou a vida a perder por causa de um filho, você acha que arriscaria cometendo assassinato ou algo do tipo? E afinal de tudo, tem três pessoas que sabem que ele é o pai dessa criança...

- Tem três pessoas que sabem? – Ela elevou um pouco a voz de novo.

- Eu não contei nada, elas descobriram sozinhas – Defendi.

- Eu vou descobrir também. Mas me conte o resto, por favor.

- Ok, então eu e ele ficamos sem nos falar de novo, mas então ele apareceu na minha casa e com o mesmo discurso da noite de domingo, mas eu pedi que ele parasse de fazer aquilo e sumisse da minha vida caso não tivesse mudado de idéia. E foi o que ele fez, sumiu da minha.

- Mas você disse que falou com ele sobre o documento que Jazz sugeriu.

- Na sexta-feira eu falei com ele sobre isso – Menti o melhor que pude, conseguindo enganar ela – Ele apareceu na minha casa de noite e confessou que tinha ido lá só para lembrar do tempo que estávamos juntos, nós conversamos sobre esse bebê de novo, até que ele perguntou sobre a criança e eu não quis responder, ele perguntou se tinha o direito de saber e eu respondi que não, aproveitando para trazer o assunto de Jasper.

- E o que ele achou disso? – Ela perguntou, e eu pensei que logo começaria a roer suas unhas.

- Eu não sei, acho que ele não esperava que eu propusesse aquilo, pois reagiu de uma maneira que eu não esperava.

Alice me olhou feio, suspirando fundo, parecendo não querer gastar palavras.

- Ele meio que não entendeu a razão e não quis. Mas eu vou fazer isso,pode ter certeza, eu não vou viver para sempre nesse medo de que ele mude de idéia e venha querer a guarda dessa criança futuramente.

- Eu não acho que ele queira a guarda dessa criança. Acho que ele quer a mãe dela, mas não é capaz de perceber que você e essa criança são apenas um agora.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, pois no final de tudo Alice tinha razão. Edward não queria a criança, por mais que eu me preocupasse que ele a quisesse um dia. Não, Edward Cullen só queria meu corpo e a diversão que dividimos durante um pouco mais de dois meses.

Parece que se passaram horas desde que eu e Alice trocamos uma palavra. Ela havia se perdido nas paginas de uma revista que encontrou em uma mesa ao seu lado, e eu me afundei em pensamentos e conclusões.

Bom, conclui que eu realmente gostava de Edward, gostava mesmo a ponto de ser capaz de perdoar ele caso ele pedisse isso naquele momento e assumisse as responsabilidades. Conclui também que por mais sinceras fossem suas palavras quando dizia que sentia minha falta e gostava de mim, elas não significavam nada, pois ele não era tão intenso em seus sentimentos como eu era com os meus.

- Bella – Alice me chamou a atenção em sussurro – Estão nos chamando.

- Eu acho que apaguei na minha mente – Falei fazendo ela rir enquanto nos levantávamos.

Alice parecia mil vezes mais excitada que qualquer mãe prestes a fazer sua primeira consulta do pré-natal. De repente ela estava com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto, e suas duas mãos se apertavam enquanto caminhamos pelo pequeno espaço até a porta onde o nome Dr. Carker estava escrito em letra cursiva.

Dei dois toques na porta antes de abrir. A sala branca com detalhes em verde claro estava exatamente como eu lembrava, e na cadeira de couro preta estava Jeremy em sua forma mais bonita e brilhante, eu havia esquecido como meu médico poderia passar por um ator de Hollywood se quisesse.

Alice pareceu prender a respiração quando focou na imagem de meu médico, que agora sorria para mim e para ela, e eu senti sua mão aperta meu braço, deixando claro que teríamos uma boa hora de conversa sobre ele depois.

- Isabella Swan – Jeremy falou se levantando e saindo de onde estava para me receber na porta – Estava me perguntando até quando continuaríamos a desmarcar essas consultas.

- Imagina eu, e Alice também, temos muitas perguntas a fazer – Respondi – E bem, Alice esse é meu médico, Dr. Clarker, e essa é minha melhor amiga, Alice.

- Prazer – Ela falou esticando a mão para o cumprimentar, e ele a imitou.

- O prazer é meu, e por favor, me chame de Jeremy, não tenho problemas com isso.

- Ok – Ela apenas murmurou.

Jeremy esperou que eu e Alice estivéssemos sentadas nas duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa, para então ocupar seu lugar. Na mesa estavam espalhados alguns papeis, e eu sabia que meus exames deveriam estar ali, pois eu os tinha feito naquele mesmo hospital.

- E então, como vai? – Jeremy perguntou.

- O primeiro trimestre acabou, mas eu ainda sinto um pouco de enjôo. Mas não tão forte, não tanto quanto estava nas duas ultimas duas semanas do trimestre.

- Bella, tecnicamente, você ainda está no primeiro trimestre, então os enjôos ainda vão vim, agora um pouco mais calmos... Ok?

- Ok – Respondi respondi chateada, acreditando que o primeiro bimestre acabava com a décima segunda semana.

- Você não tem sentindo nada mais?

- Meus pés estavam um pouco inchados ontem, mas no sábado eu passei quase três horas em pé, usando um salto não muito alto, e depois teve a festa de um casamento...

- Você deveria evitar cansaço, talvez tenha sido isso, pois seus exames, com exceção de um, estão todos normais – Ele falou.

- Com exceção de um? – Perguntei.

- Sim, mas eu prefiro verificar na ultrassom antes de concluir que é algo mais sério – Ele respondeu tentando me tranqüilizar.

E então começou. Primeiro Alice começou a fazer suas milhares de perguntas, e eu não escutei um terço delas, apenas tive pena de Jeremy que tinha que responder com toda a paciência possível sem rir das caretas que eu fazia, ou do exagero de Alice. Depois de tirar todas as dúvidas, eu fui me pesar, para saber quanto eu já tinha ganhado até aquele momento. Confesso que quase morri do coração quando descobri que havia ganhado quase três quilos.

Alice me olhou horrorizada nesse momento, e Jeremy fez uma careta preocupada.

E então me arrumei para fazer a ultrassom, de novo, que por algum acaso era o momento que eu mais estava esperando chegar desde que pensei naquela consulta. De verdade, desde a ultima vez que estivera ali eu desejava ter gravado as imagens e o som, só para poder ficar assistindo e me acostumar.

Alice apertou minha mão quando me deitei na maca, e sorriu quando a tela foi ligada.

- Bella, e Alice, acho que nós podemos ter uma surpresa hoje – Jeremy falou antes de continuar o procedimento.

- Eu sei, se tivermos sorte já poderemos descobrir se é menino ou menina, não?

- Isso mesmo, no entanto seria mais exato apenas depois da décima sexta semana. Mas eu não me referia a isso – Ele falou.

- Do que você estava falando? – Alice quem perguntou antes de mim.

- Vamos apenas confirmar primeiro, ok?

Aquele gel frio foi derramado na minha barriga, e o aperto de Alice aumentou. Eu mordi meu lábio nervosa, não me importando se aquilo poderia machucar, e de repente estava um silêncio tão mortal que até meu coração poderia ser ouvido sem ajuda de nenhum equipamento.

Eu senti o aparelhinho deslizando em minha barriga ao mesmo tempo que as imagens se faziam na tela, e eu não conseguia dinstinguir nada. Alice parecia entender tanto quanto eu, enquanto meu médico tinha os olhos fixos na imagem.

Pareceu que milênios se passaram antes que ele fizesse algum movimento, e eu acho que estava para ter um ataque de ansiedade quando ele finalmente suspirou e olhou para mim, dando um sorriso incerto.

- Há algo de errado? – Perguntei com medo.

- Nós precisaremos ter um pouco mais de cuidado com você, Bella. E não poderemos mais adiar consultas.

- O que foi? Ele ou ela tem algum problema? – Minha voz tremia e eu sabia que choraria em questões de segundos.

- Você está grávida de gêmeos, Bella.

- O que? – Alice perguntou.

- Como? Mas a gente escutou o coração naquele dia, e a foto... – Eu já estava chorando, de felicidade e choque ao mesmo tempo.

- A maquina antiga foi trocada a algumas semanas por estar falhando, talvez tenha acontecido com você, e os batimentos podem ter saindo ao mesmo tempo e nenhum de nós escutou. Segundo, você estava chegando a oitava semana naquele dia, então era muito cedo para definir por ultrassom se era uma gravidez múltipla ou não, mas agora já é bem visível – Jeremy explicou.

- Mas.. isso... mas... mas...

- Bella, se acalme, por favor – Alice pediu – Se acalme.

- Você está louco Jeremy, você está brincando comigo, não é? – Perguntei.

- Me desculpe, Bella, mas tenho que dizer que não – Ele se mexeu no banco onde estava, aproximando seus dedos da tela onde eu via as imagens em preto e branco – Aqui está a cabecinha de um, e aqui a cabecinha de outro, você pode ver.

E o pior era que agora eu conseguia ver, e eu sabia que Alice também.

- Então são meninos? – Alice perguntou como se aquilo fosse o mais importante.

- Não – Jeremy respondeu – Ao que me parece são duas meninas.

- Meninas! – Exclamou parecendo radiante.

- Alice, se controla, você não percebe o que está acontecendo. São gêmeas, dois bebês, não apenas um como eu esperava... Isso é loucura.

- Com certeza é, Bells. Mas dois bebezinhos ao invés de um? Você não acha isso lindo?

- É claro que você acha, não? Não é você quem vai carregar pelos próximos cinco meses, nem cuidar... Só visitar de vez em quando.

- Hey, sou a personal style, e vou estar presente o tempo que você permitir.

Jeremy então começou a explicar como seria aquela gravidez, já que era múltipla, e eu tive que lutar com todas as minhas forças contra o choque que eu ainda estava passando.

Foi difícil manter meu semblante calmo e congelado em uma mascara sem emoções enquanto o resto da consulta acontecia. Eu queria começar a chorar desesperadamente, como eu fazia por dento, mas ali não era o melhor lugar. Para falar a verdade, com Alice ao meu lado tendo toda aquela animação, também não era uma idéia começar a chorar, eu teria que esperar até está sozinha.

.

.

.

Meu dia nunca havia passado tão rapidamente em toda a minha vida. Depois da loucura dessa manhã, e de fingir que tudo estava bem comigo, eu consegui me livrar de Alice até o dia seguinte, sem termos nosso ritual de almoço. Alex também não poderia almoçar comigo, nem Rosalie, que estava trabalhando.

Por um lado foi bom ter o dia inteiro para mim sem a preocupação de conversar, mas agora, depois das seis da tarde e sozinha no meu escritório, tudo o que eu desejava era alguém do meu lado que tivesse a cabeça no lugar e concordasse comigo que era uma absoluta loucura o que estava acontecendo.

Eu estava grávida, de gêmeas. Duas meninas, dois bebês, duas crianças... Dois absolutamente tudo. Eu nem sabia o que pensar, nem sabia como me sentia em relação a aquela noticia. Era algo novo e completamente fora das minhas expectativas. De inicio era difícil de acreditar que eu estava grávida, e agora era difícil de acreditar que eram dois bebês.

Tirando Alice, que prometeu guardar esse segredo até mesmo de Jasper, ninguém sabia, e isso era uma total surpresa, pois Emmet estava a ponto de explodir de tanta curiosidade. Mas eu não estava com humor para contar isso a ele.

No momento eu estava sentada no sofá da minha sala, vendo as luzes de Nova Iorque entrarem pela janela e se mesclarem com a escuridão que estava na minha sala. Apenas um abajur estava ligado ao meu lado, enquanto eu via a novo foto da ultrassom, tentando entender por que ali tinham dois bebês ao invés de apenas um.

Eu estava chorando, pela primeira vez no dia. E chorar era incrivelmente bom, por mais que de vez em quando eu esquecesse de respirar direito. Meu cabelo deveria estar uma bagunça, assim como meus pensamentos.

Eu realmente queria sorrir e entender a razão de Alice ter reagido tão animadamente a aquela noticia, mas no momento eu só conseguia pensar que não era aquilo o que eu queria. Eu não queria dois bebês, um já era suficiente demais para mim. No entanto, aquele amor estranho e inconsciente que eu senti quando descobri que estava grávida, pareceu se duplicar quando a palavras gêmeas foi dita pela primeira vez naquele dias. Mas mesmo assim, eu não estava preparada para gêmeas.

Com meu celular ao meu lado eu pensei em ligar para alguém, qualquer pessoa que me ajudasse a esclarecer meus pensamentos. Pensei em ligar para minha mãe, mas contar isso ela seria algo que eu precisava fazer depois que tivesse esclarecido meus pensamentos. Esme também não era uma boa idéia, por mais que eu a visse como uma segunda mãe, e por mais que eu desejasse escutar suas palavras gentis naquele momento, eu não acho que seria capaz de me controlar e não dizer a ela que Edward era o homem quem me engravidou. Alice não era uma opção, toda a alegria dela embaçava a minha razão e eu precisava de um ponto de vista um pouco mais maduro. Rosalie estava fora de opções, pois com ela as coisas eram um pouco delicadas, logo com Emmet também. Jasper não, pois eu não me sentiria confortável dessa maneira, e Ângela estava em sua lua de mel em uma praia em Queens, já que ela não queria pegar nenhum avião.

Alex era uma boa opção, ele não reagiria como Alice e tinha a cabeça no lugar, e eu não me sentia desconfortável ao seu lado, ele era um ótimo amigo e saberia dizer o que eu queria escutar. Mas não era ele quem eu queria do meu lado naquele momento, e eu me odiava por desejar que Edward estivesse me abraçando e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Pegando meu celular e procurando pelo numero de Alex na lista de chamadas, eu não tive problemas em encontrar, e alguns segundos antes de fazer a chamada, eu respirei fundo e tirei o nome de Edward da mente.

- Alo? – Ele atendeu no terceiro toque

- Alex? Aqui é a Bella – Respondi com dificuldade de esconder o nervosismo da minha voz.

- Bells? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou um pouco transparente em sua preocupação.

- Onde você está?

- Saindo do hospital nesse exato minuto.

- Alex, você poderia vir me buscar aqui no trabalho? Eu não estou me sentindo bem para dirigir, seria pedir muito?

- Claro que não, mas o que você tem?

- Não é nada demais, só não me sinto com vontade de dirigir – Tentei sorrir – E eu preciso de você aqui.

- Ok, eu vou chegar em uns dez minutos se tiver sorte, ok?

- Eu vou ficar esperando – Respondi, e então a ligação acabou.

O celular caiu ao meu lado no sofá, enquanto eu começava a chorar mais que antes, pois agora eu me perguntava porque tinha ligado para Alex... eu estava tão confusa.

A essa hora deveriam ter poucas pessoas naquele prédio, provavelmente era a única naquela andar, pois já eram quase sete da noite.

Se passaram uns cinco minutos até que escutei passos no corredor. Fiquei surpresa, poi onde Alex trabalhava não era tão perto assim, e ele não estava de carro ainda, pois esperava que sua caminhonete viesse de Seattle.

Pegando a caixa de lenços na mesa ao meu lado, eu enxuguei meu rosto com dois lencinhos antes de os jogar no lixo, e então esperei que quem quer que estivesse lá fora viesse até a minha sala. E não deu outra, o que pareceu uma eternidade depois, dois toques foram dados na porta.

- Entre – Minha voz saiu mais controlada do que quando eu falei com Alex, mas ainda assim tremeu.

- Bella? – Perguntou a voz que eu logo reconheci ser a Edward. O que ele estava fazendo aqui era um mistério.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

**A continuação desse capitulo vem no próximo, ou então ficaria muito grande, de verdade.**

**O que acharam?**

**Eu sei, gêmeas é loucura e demais para a pobre Bella...**

**Bom, eu andei pesquisando muito na net, e descobri que gravidez múltipla pode ser descoberta depois da oitava semana de gestação, e o sexo do bebê pode ser descoberto com dois meses de gestação, através de um exame super caro e pouco conhecido, chamado de exame de sangue de sexagem fecal, também se pode descobrir a partir da décima semana através de um exame de farmácia, que é super caro; e no caso da Bella, através de ultrassom, já pode ser visto a partir da décima terceira semana, mas só a partir da décima sexta é que se tem maior certeza...**

**E o Edward que sempre aparece quando a Bella menos espera para fazer nada... mas dessa vez eu acho que ele não sabia que ela ainda estava na sala...**

**Ju:** Sem tem razão, o Edward precisa se mexer e fazer alguma coisa, já ta passando da hora. Bom, o que o Edward decidiu sobre esse documento pode ser descoberto no próximo capitulo. Eu espero que você esteja gostando.

**Deboramd:** Pode deixar, o Edward vai passar pelo o que ele merece, acredite. Eu espero que você esteja gostando da fic...

**BieCullen**: Eu concordo com você, o Edward fica fofo quando se declara para a Bells, e então estraga tudo... Ele ainda está confuso sobre tudo, e a única coisa que admiti pensar é que não quer a criança, talvez ele comece a mudar de idéia quando perceber quem ta assumindo o papel dele na vida da Bells.

**Roosi:** O Edward é realmente muito no sense, ele não se decidi pelo o que quer e fica machucando a pobre da Bells. Isso dá raiva não? Mas ele vai mudar, prometo, o ponto de vista dele não vai demorar.

**Cullen Ma:** Eles vão se entender, prometo. Não vou dizer se vai demorar muito ou pouco, mas eles vão se entender.

**Lorena:** Eu também, eu não consigo ver ele como um completo canalha, eu sei que ele está sendo um idiota e muito malvado com a Bells, mas dá para entender os pensamentos dele.

**Nessinha Cullen:** Não acho que o Alex vá confundir as coisas... Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não vá causar grande ciúmes no Edward.

**Nathalia Azevedo:** Ahh eu também não suporto o Jacob, a voz dele me irrita imensamente... Mas não, o Alex tem _neurônios_ e consegue perceber que a Bells não gosta dele romanticamente, logo não fica forçando ela a nada.

**Glaucia:** Não é que ele esteja fazendo charminho, vamos dizer que ele é orgulhoso suficiente para não admitir o que sente e pensa de verdade... mesmo que algumas vezes ele mostre coisas contrarias ao que fala.

**Agatha:** O Edward só consegue perceber o quão importante é algo quando pensa que a perde de vez, não? O Alex vai deixar o Edward louco, pode ter certeza.

**Diana**: Também sou muito ansiosa, e isso é um problema que tenho que cuidar. Odeio esperar as coisas, por mais breves que sejam... O que você achou desse capitulo.

**Adrii Masters**: Eu também não consigo ler partes sem o Edward, ou POV do Edward sem a Bella... Tipo, não me faz feliz. Lua Nova eu só li inteiro uma única vez, pois depois eu sempre pulo as partes que o Edward não está lá – a não ser a cena do Laurent e a da Alice, pois eu adoro quando a Alice aparece em Lua Nova -, Eclipse eu também nunca leio todo, as partes que ela ta com o Jacob – principalmente onde é contado as lendas quileutes – eu não consigo ler... então você já deve perceber que Amanhecer eu só gosto de ler o ponto de vista da Bells, não? É estranho Bella e Jacob, eles não combinam, mas o Jacob não percebe e fica fazendo a Bella se sentir culpada por ele sofrer, acho sacanagem o que ele fez com ela no final de Eclipse... Whatever, você pode amar o Edward, ele vai aos poucos começar a mudar, sem perceber, mas ele vai ficar bonzinho e tals... prometo.

**Mah:** Eu entendo você, pois eu fico muito pior sem o Edward, vou confessar que as fics que eu leio eu sempre pulo quando a Bella se envolve com outro para esquecer o Edward, eu não consigo, não dá... Eu vou evitar ao máximo cenas que não sejam necessárias com o Alex, pode ter certeza. Você está certa, o Edward é muito orgulhoso.

**ELO:** O que achastes deste capitulo?

**Gby00:** O Emmet é uma graça, não? Eu adoro ele. O que Edward fará em relação a documentação para abdicar o bebê – no caso as gêmeas – vai ser respondido no próximo capitulo.

**Karolina Costa:** Também fiquei muito p da vida quando o Edward disse que tirariam o bebê da Bells, mas eu fiquei mais p da vida ainda foi depois que a Nessie nasceu, primeiro ele simplesmente aceitou o Jake com a impriting, e depois ele nem parecia o PAAAI da Nessie... Que filme é que essa fic lhe lembrou? Eu tenho uma paixonite pelo Emmet, mas sou louca pelo Jasper... e o Carlisle... todos os vampiros... O que achou dessa fic?

**Beijos e até mais.**


	23. Reações

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XXIII – Reações.**

**.**

Era em momentos como aqueles que eu tinha absoluta certeza que Edward Cullen existia apenas para trazer o meu inferno a terra. Eu não conseguia acreditar que a existência dele tinha algum motivo além de me deixar louca, fosse por qualquer razão.

Por mais que eu o quisesse ali comigo, eu também não o queria. E isso era loucura, pois querer duas coisas contrárias ao mesmo tempo não era nada normal.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei quando vi seu rosto por uma brecha da porta.

- Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui? - Falou abrindo um pouco mais a porta.

- Você parecia saber que era eu – Respondi.

- Foi instinto, primeira pessoa que imaginei foi você, mas poderia ter sido o pessoal da limpeza. Agora pode me responder o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Essa é a minha sala – Respondi séria – E você?

- Eu estava indo embora quando escutei alguém chorando, vim ver o que era.

- Você já pode ir embora, então – Dei de ombros, deixando de olhar para ele para pegar uma almofada que estava do outro lado do sofá onde eu estava.

A porta da sala foi fechada, me fazendo acreditar momentaneamente que Edward havia me obedecido e ido embora, mas então a luz branca foi acesa, e meus olhos arderam um pouco ao se acostumar com luz. E então de repente ele estava sentando ao meu lado.

- O que você quer Edward?

- Por que você estava chorando, Bella?

- Não é de sua conta.

- Se não fosse da minha conta eu não estaria perguntando.

- Você está perguntando porque é um intrometido.

- Não, estou perguntando porque me importo com você, e não gosto de te ver chorando.

- Você é o causador de muitas noites que passei chorando, desde a época da faculdade.

- Na época da faculdade eu era um idiota, e me arrependendo pelo o que fiz.

- Você ainda é um idiota, Edward.

Ele suspirou fundo, e então eu senti seu braço passando pela minha costa. Quando percebi ele estava me abraçando, fazendo meu corpo se encostar perfeitamente no dele. Uma de suas mãos começou a afagar meu cabelo, enquanto a outra ajustou meu corpo para que eu ficasse mais confortável, e então começou a fazer caricias em meus braços.

Era estranhamente bom e confortável aquela posição, tão perfeita que eu tinha a leve certeza de que poderia durar para sempre e eu não me importaria. Meu choro parou um pouco, se resumindo a soluços e suspiros, e tudo o que Edward dizia era ''se acalme''.

- É tudo tão complicado, Edward – Suspirei contra seu peito.

- Eu sei – Ele retrucou baixinho.

- Não, você não sabe e nunca vai saber.

- E se eu falar para você que sei? Você acreditaria?

- Não.

- Eu estou começando a me arrepender pelo o que estou fazendo com você – Confessou, sua voz era baixinha, como se ele não soubesse se queria ou não que eu escutasse.

- Como assim?

- Eu me odeio nesse exato momento pelo o que estou fazendo com você. James conversou comigo e mostrou o quão idiota eu estou sendo em te deixar sozinha nessa situação.

- Eu não estou sozinha, mas é assim que eu me sinto, principalmente agora – Sussurrei – Mas o que significa essa historia de você está se arrependendo.

Ele ficou calado por um momento, e eu desejei ver seu rosto, mas não queria sair daquela posição, então apenas me contentei em sentir o perfume que lembrava canela, eu é quem havia lhe dado aquilo, em um dos meus surtos de paixão por canela.

- Eu odeio te ver triste, e eu tenho o azar de sempre te ver desse jeito. É inevitável não me culpar.

- O que isso significa?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu também não – Respondi.

- Ontem, quando você mandou eu ir embora para sair com Alex, eu quase o soquei naquele momento e o mandei embora, porque você estava me trocando por ele.

- Com Alex as coisas são diferentes – Sussurrei.

- Eu sei, ele é melhor que eu.

- Eu tenho que admitir que em alguns aspectos ele melhor que você. Eu acho que sou burra demais para continuar pensando em você e gostando de você e não deixar meus sentimentos por ele passarem da amizade, pois ele seria alguém bem melhor para mim.

- Eu espero que você continue dessa maneira – Edward respondeu.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um pouco, eu encostada em seu peito, sem nem sequer considerar a idéia de sair dali tão cedo. Eu queria poder sentir aquele calor de novo enquanto dormia, ou simplesmente sentir depois que acordava cedo demais de manhã.

- Você não vai mudar de idéia mesmo assim? – Perguntei.

- Meus pais me matariam se eles soubessem que eu fui homem engravidou você e depois pediu um aborto. Você não tem noção de o quanto minha mãe está revoltada com o homem que fiz isso com você, e meu pai? Eu acho que ele me deserdaria. Emmet provavelmente cortaria minhas bolas, e Jasper ajudaria com muito prazer. Seu pai arrumaria alguma maneira de me colocar atrás das grades e jogar as chaves fora. Alice e Rosalie então, eu prefiro nem pensar nos que elas fariam, uma vez que Ângela já me assustou bastante.

- Ela procurou você?

- E eu agradeci por ela estar grávida no dia – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então você tem medo de enfrentar todos eles? Essa é a grande razão?

- Eu estou assustado – Confessou depois de uns segundo em silêncio – Eu não gosto de criança, Bells. E eu não seria um bom pai, não quando isso não fosse algo planejado com muito cuidado. E eu também estou confuso.

- Confuso com o que? – Perguntei, me arrumando um pouco nos braços dele, ficando de costas em seu peito para poder ficar mais confortável.

- Com você. Eu disse que gostava de você, certo? – Eu apenas movimentei a cabeça em resposta, confirmando – Então, tem vezes que eu te odeio, como ontem por você ter preferido Alex que eu. Tem vezes que eu morro de ciúmes de você, tem vezes que desejo ficar do jeito que estamos agora para sempre. Eu não sei, você me confunde.

- Você também me confunde. Me deixa louca. Você quer saber a verdade?

- Fale, por favor.

- Eu acho que você é um idiota de carteirinha por me deixar desse jeito. De verdade, Edward, eu gosto de você bem mais que eu pensei. Eu queria que você me pedisse perdão agora e ficasse do meu lado, segurasse minha mão e estivesse comigo hoje de manhã, eu queria que você estivesse prometendo que tudo ficaria bem no final, e me ajudasse aceitar o que descobri hoje. Mas você não faz isso, você apenas fica alimentando as minhaa esperanças aparecendo assim e falando essas coisas, e agora eu estou com muita raiva de você.

E por mais que eu realmente estivesse com raiva dele, eu simplesmente não me movi de onde estava. Apenas fiquei lá, voltando a chorar como a estúpida que eu era. Me acalmar era o que eu precisava fazer naquele momento, e estava sendo fácil fazer aquilo enquanto Edward me apertava em seu abraço.

Eu acho que ficamos daquela maneira por quase uns cinco minutos, mas para mim pareceu bem menos. Ele se moveu só um pouco, provavelmente querendo um pouco mais de conforto, e eu me ajustei.

- Eu vou tentar parar de te dar esperanças, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer – Ele falou.

- Eu não queria escutar isso, mas obrigada – Respondi suspirando fundo.

- O que você descobriu essa manhã? É a razão para estar chorando agora? Tem algum problema?

Nesse momento eu senti a impressão da ultrassom formigar em minhas mãos, e meu coração se pesou. Eu havia esquecido momentaneamente que eu estava grávida de gêmeas, e dos problemas que aquilo significava na minha vida.

Sem realmente querer, sai do abraço que Edward me dava, e então me acomodei do outro lado do sofá, não muito longe dele, pelo menos estávamos perto suficiente para nossos braços se tocarem. Eu vi seu rosto me expressar o desgosto pelo meu movimento.

- Eu sei que não é de sua conta, mas olha isso – A foto da ultrassom estava apenas um pouco amassada quando coloquei ao alcance de sua visão.

A mão de Edward viajou até estar do lado da minha, e parou tocando o papel de foto.

- É a de hoje? – Ele sussurrou.

- Sim, Alice foi comigo e deixou Jeremy quase louco.

- Você ainda está com esse médico.

- Se você estivesse comigo eu o deixaria me ajudar a escolher outro, mas já que não é assim, as coisas vão ser do meu jeito.

Eu vi ele rolando os olhos, e levando a mão até seu cabelo, para poder dar uma ocupação que não fosse tocar na foto.

- O que tem ai, Bella?

- Você não ver?

- Sinceramente? Não vejo nada além de manchas brancas – Ele respondeu no seu jeito nada sensível.

- Céus, Edward. Você querendo ou não elas são suas filhas também, você poderia pelo menos ser um pouco mais sensível em relação a elas? – Perguntei perdendo um pouco da minha paciência, e ficando estressada.

- Como? – Ele perguntou parecendo estar petrificado.

- O que? – Perguntei me afastando mais ainda dele.

- Elas? – Ele destacou.

- São gêmeas, duas meninas – Respondi.

- Gêmeas? Não é apenas um... São duas coisinhas...

- Cala a boca antes que você fale mais besteira que já falou – Eu mandei, realmente revoltada pelo termo que ele usou para se referir as minhas filhas – Você não tem o direito de falar a assim delas.

- Bella, são duas... meninas? Gêmeas? Você tem certeza?

- Se você prestasse atenção iria perceber que aqui tem dois bebês. Duas cabeças, dois corpos em formação.

- Tira isso daqui. Eu não acredito. Dois? – Ele parecia em estado de choque, fora de si.

- Edward...

- Não – Ele falou se levantando e começando a andar pela sala, tendo a reação que me surpreendia – Você não pode estar grávida de gêmeos, não pode Bella. Isso é loucura...

E então alguém bate na porta da minha sala, alto suficiente para que Edward se calasse.

- Entre – Mandei, imaginado que fosse Alex.

A porta se abriu, e a imagem dele se formou ali. De alguma maneira fiquei aliviada que ele finalmente havia chegado. Aliás, Edward estava reagindo de uma maneira completamente contraria ao que imaginei, e eu não me surpreenderia caso ele começasse a falar coisas que eu não queria ouvir.

- Hey, desculpa se demorei, o transito estava uma loucura e nenhum taxi queria parar pra mim – Explicou enquanto entrava na minha sala, e então percebeu Edward parado em um canto – Hey, Edward.

- Não tem problema, Alex, eu e Edward estávamos conversando sobre algo – Falei forçando um sorriso.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou ríspido para mim, como se ignorasse a presença de Alex.

- Eu liguei para ele vir me buscar, pois não estava em sentindo bem para dirigir.

- Você podia ter pedido para mim, eu te levava – Ele respondeu.

- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui – Respondi – E ao que parece, ele é a única pessoa que realmente me entenderia e conversaria comigo direito.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – Alex que perguntou dessa vez.

Eu só entreguei a ele a foto da ultrassom. Alex a pegou e a olhou, com o cenho franzido até que seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso de entendimento, e ele mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Ohh acho que vou precisar comprar outro macacãozinho, não consigo ver direito aqui, pode ser um azul ou rosa dessa vez?

- Eu realmente não queria que as minhas filhas fossem em viciadas em cor-de-rosa, mas se você quiser dar um rosa, fique a vontade.

- Bells, parabéns – Alex falou sorrindo – Isso deve ser uma loucura para você, mas mesmo assim parabéns.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei.

Alex me estendeu a mão, para que levantasse, e então me devolveu a ultrassom.

- E então, podemos ir ou você e Edward ainda tem que conversar sobre algo? – Ele perguntou.

- Você chegou na hora certa de novo. Eu já estava começando a me estressar com ele.

- Você não pode se estressar...

- Ah não Alex, você também não. Já basta Alice, e você não vai acreditar nas coisas que ela perguntou hoje para Jeremy. Eu fiquei com pena do meu médico.

- Você me conta no caminho para casa, ok? Não vou deixar você em paz enquanto não souber de tudo, e vou contar para Emmet e então vamos irritar aquela baixinha.

Eu apenas sorri para Alex. Fui até minha mesa e peguei minhas coisas, que logo foram tomadas de mim por meu motorista do dia, ele só não pegou minha bolsa, pois eu havia a colocado no ombro, e então foi em direção a porta, dando adeus a Edward e me deixando sozinha ali.

- Você vai embora com ele, de novo?

- Eu liguei para ele antes de você aparecer. Não estava me sentindo bem para dirigir, para falar a verdade eu ainda não estou...

- Você poderia ter pedid...

- Eu já falei que não sabia que você estava aqui. Além de tudo, eu queria conversar com alguém sobre essa historia de gêmeas, é uma loura para mim e eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas com a ajuda de alguém, Alex pareceu ser a pessoa mais correta para isso.

- Você deveria conversar sobre isso comigo – Ele respondeu.

- Deveria mesmo, mas como você vai assinar a petição desistindo das minhas filhas e vendo a sua reação quando lhe contei sobre esse detalhe da gravidez, eu acho que acertei quando chamei por Alex.

.

.

.

O copo de água na minha mão tremia mostrando meu nervosismo. Eu sentia frio, e as lagrimas que molhavam meu rosto não ajudavam nada. Meus soluços eram bem audíveis, e minha respiração um pouco desregulada.

Eu não sei exatamente como cheguei a aquele ponto, mas apenas ver a sala da minha casa vazia e quente esperando por mim desencadeou uma reação que nunca aconteceu antes. Eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente.

Os braços de Alex me abraçaram e fizeram com que eu caminhasse até estar sentada no sofá, eu escutava seus pedidos para que eu me acalmasse, mas eu realmente não sabia como fazer aquilo. Minha cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento, e então o medo que estava presente em cada pensamento meu desde essa manhã pareceu se mostrar com todas as forças naquele momento.

Eu estava com raiva também, raiva da reação inesperada de Edward. Que razão ele tinha para fazer e falar aquilo? Para explodir daquela maneira? Não era como se um ou dois bebês fossem fazer uma grande mudança na vida dela, aliás, logo ele estaria livre de quaisquer responsabilidades com elas.

- Bella? – Alex perguntou depois que eu bebi um pouco da água que ele havia me dado – Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Não – Respondi sincera.

- Você quer conversar agora?

- Não sei.

Eu escutei seu suspiro exasperado se misturando com meus soluços que aos poucos cessavam, e então ele me moveu para que eu me ajustasse ao seu corpo, fazendo com que eu me encontrasse na mesma posição que estava há algum tempo com Edward, mas era diferente.

Ele acariciava meu rosto e não falava nada, apenas esperando que eu parasse de chorar ou talvez dormisse em seus braços, o que eu duvidava muito ser possível. Pareceu que minutos haviam se passado, ou talvez um pouco mais que isso, até que finalmente eu já não chorava mais.

- Está melhor agora? – Alex perguntou cauteloso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer – Respondi com a voz rouca – É uma completa confusão, e eu estou me sentindo sufocada a cada segundo passa.

- Não vou dizer que entendo, Bells, porque eu realmente não entendo. Mas já passei por muitas situações parecidas com essa, onde eu sabia o que era coisa certa a fazer, mas não sabia se eu seria capaz de suportar.

- Eu estou com medo, e sozinha. Gêmeas, Alex, como é que eu vou lidar com isso quando elas nascerem? Como eu vou cuidar delas e manter meu trabalho e tudo mais?

- Você não está sozinha, Bells. Alice, Rose, eu, e todo mundo vai estar ao seu lado o tempo todo.

- É diferente, Alex, muito diferente. Eu não vou conseguir cuidar delas.

- É claro que você vai – Ele garantiu – Você pode e você vai dar todo o amor que você tem para essas duas menininhas lindas que vão nascer daqui a cinco meses.

Ele ficou calado por um minuto, com sua mão apertando a minha, e então suspirou.

- Mas o que vou fazer quando for de noite e eu estiver sozinha aqui nessa casa e elas começarem a chorar e eu ficar desesperada porque tenho que ir dormir e trabalhar no dia seguinte? O que vou fazer quando precisar voltar pro escritório?

- Se você quiser posso vir morar com você – Ele brincou sorrindo – Ou você poderia contratar uma babá de tempo integral, assim ela viria morar com você e ajudaria muito. Fora isso, acho que Alice passaria as tardes cuidando delas, mesmo que você não quisesse. Pensando bem, eu acho que você vai ter sorte se Rosalie não seqüestrar uma das duas, no entanto eu acho que vocês duas vão viver em guerra para saber com quem as duas menininhas vão ficar durante tais noites da semana.

- E você vai vir todos os finais de semana possíveis para ficar com as duas, não?

- Enquanto você dorme um pouco, é claro que antes vai me deixar louco cheio de avisos sobre o que devo ou não fazer...

Eu consegui rir um pouco imaginando como seriam as coisas. Não mudaria muito do que eu a havia imaginado quando pensei que teria apenas um bebê, aliás, eu estaria sozinha do mesmo jeito. o problema era que agora eu teria que me virar para dar o melhor para as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

- Não seria perfeito – Alex comentou por fim – Mas vai ser bom do mesmo jeito, e mesmo tendo os problemas que nós vamos enfrentar, eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. E eu não ficaria surpreso se um dia o pai dessas meninas se arrependesse e resolvesse fazer parte da vida delas.

- Ele não vai – Prometi.

- Nós homens somos fracos, Bella. De verdade, eu tinha um amigo de faculdade que odiava crianças mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, quando fomos fazer residência, ele teve que passar uma tarde na pediatria, e hoje ele é pediatra.

- Verdade? – Sussurrei.

- Sim, casado com duas filhas e já quer o terceiro bebê na família.

- Mesmo assim, Alex... – Minha fala foi cortada pelo toque do telefone que tocava, eu fiz uma careta de desgosto, não querendo falar com mais ninguém, e Alex viu.

Ele deu um sorriso para mim e pegou o aparelho sem fio que estava em seu alcance, bem na mesinha alta ao lado do sofá.

- Alô – Atendeu, depois de permissão com o olhar.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, prestando atenção em suas palavras e no silêncio.

- Agora, não Emmet... De verdade, ela não está com humor para atender... nem mesmo você,.. Ela quer falar comigo porque sou mais bonito, isso é evidente, você não acha? – Nesse momento ele brincou, fazendo que eu rolasse meus olhos – Escute, Emmet... ta, só um minuto.

- O que foi? – Perguntei suspirando.

- Eu posso falar para ele sobre a novidade?

- Eu queria falar para Rosalie, esse assunto é um pouco delicado com ela, você não acha?

- Não, eu acho que você deveria contar para Emmet, e ele poderia contar para ela, tiraria um peso de suas costas.

- Você está certo, conte a ele – Falei.

- Emmet – Alex voltou ao telefone – Olha, eu vou te falar, e você vai conversar com Rose sobre isso, mas por favor deixe de ser o ogro que você e seja delicado, ok?... Você errou, não é um menino, aliás, são gêmeas...

Eu fui capaz de escutar o grito assustado de Emmet, e meu coração imediatamente se acelerou, com medo que sua reação fosse tão exagerada quanto a de Edward.

- Cala a boca, Emmet... Não, amanhã você fala com ela... Ela está cansada e um pouco estressada... Por que Bella estaria estressada? Pelo amor de Deus Emmet, ela acabou de descobrir que vai ter gêmeas, teve um longo dia de trabalho, e Edward ainda faz o favor de estressar ela sempre que pode... Sim, ele estava lá quando fui buscar ela hoje, ele estava claramente estressado e ela chorando... Eu já falei que não, Emmet... Ok.

Alex desligou o telefone parecendo feliz por ter chegado ao fim de sua conversa com o irmão, então jogou o aparelho de volta onde estava. Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, eu esperando que ele falasse algo, e ele provavelmente esperando que eu perguntasse o que Emmet dissera.

- Você vai ter uma visitinha do meu irmão amanhã – Ele disse por fim.

- Eu imaginei, ele deve estar irado por ser duas meninas – Respondi.

- Acredite, ele estar – Garantiu Alex – Mas ele parecia mais preocupado com Edward e você, tem algo que eu e ele deveríamos nos preocupar?

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Perdão pela demora, eu meio que tive uma festa de formatura e um almoço na casa do meu namorado, o que me tirou por completo da frente do PC...**

**Ok... muito Alex e pouco Edward nesse capitulo, não? eu sei, mas foi meio que importante para a Bells esse momento... E o que será que o Emmet quer com a Bells?**

**Ahh essa reação do Edward, por que ele se importa mesmo?**

**Ok, ponto de vista do Edward finalmente está chegando, só mais dois capítulos com a Bells e depois vem o Edward narrando o que ele pensa de toda essa situação...**

**Eu sei, esse Edward chove mais não molha é estressante, mas o coitado é muito egoísta e medroso, e um pouco orgulhoso também. Ele tem que começar a agir... e ele vai começar a aparecer mais daqui a pouco...**

**Eu fico feliz em dizer que o fim da fic já está meio que escrito...**

**E peço desculpas, mas hoje eu não posso responder atenciosamente a cada uma de vocês, perdão mesmo...**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Beijos e até mais...**


	24. Foi apenas sexo, não?

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XXIV – Foi apenas sexo, não?**

**.**

_Você tem um jeito de chegar em mim facilmente  
e quando você tira, você tira o melhor de mim  
Então eu começo uma briga, porque preciso sentir algo  
E você faz o que quer porque eu nao sou o que voce queria_

_Oh, que vergonha  
Que final chuvoso dado a um dia perfeito  
Só vá embora, não use palavras defensivas que você nunca diria  
E agora que eu estou aqui sentada pensando  
Eu nunca estive em nenhum lugar gelado como você  
_

_**(**__**Cold as You – Taylor Swift )**_

**.**

**.**

A terça-feira amanheceu estranhamente ensolarada, o que para mim era um sinal de bom dia, afinal de contas era isso o que eu costumava pensar quando morava em Forks. No entanto, a tranqüilidade que o sol poderia me trazer se acabou quando cheguei a minha sala do escritório, e pela janela consegui ver o brilho amarelado ser coberto por nuvens cinzas e pesadas, anunciando chuva.

Aquilo me deixou estranhamente irritada.

_- Bella? Eu tenho uma ótima noticia para lhe dar _– Minha mãe falou do outro lado da linha, quando atendi seu telefonema na hora do meu lanche da tarde.

- Boa tarde para você também, mãe – Respondi.

- _Boa tarde, Bells. Como estão vocês? Digo, você e minhas netinhas? _– Perguntou ainda excitada. Eu havia conversado com ela na noite anterior, assim que me encontrei sozinha em casa, ela e meu pai reagiram da mesma maneira que Alice, o que de alguma maneira aliviou minhas preocupações.

- Estamos bem, nós três – Respondi sorrindo – Mas me diga, a que devo essa urgente ligação?

- _Ohh Bella, você nem vai acreditar_.

- Bom, tente me surpreender senhora Swan.

- _Hey, você também já é uma senhora, é uma mãe agora_ – Ela retrucou me fazendo rolar os olhos – _Ok, você disse ontem que iria contratar uma babá de tempo integral para ajudar você com as minhas netinhas, não?_

- Sim, mas eu ainda vou querer que a senhora venha me ajudar nas primeiras semanas, não tem nada que possa me fazer mais feliz do que ter seus conselhos, mãe.

- _Eu sei –_ Ela respondeu _– Mas então, eu conversei com uma amiga minha e propus a ela esse cargo, e ela disse que concordaria caso você a quisesse._

- Como? Mãe, eu tenho que pesquisar sobre isso ainda, eu não vou contratar qualquer pessoa para cuidar das minhas filhas. Afinal de contas, quando eu voltar a trabalhar elas vão ficar sozinhas com a babá.

_- Bells, eu sei. Você lembra de Sarah Black? A mãe de Jacob?_

- Sim.

- _Então, depois que Billy morreu ela foi morar com Jacob, você sabe disso, mas agora que Jake trouxe a namorada para morar com ele, Sarah acha que está na hora de seguir em frente com a vida dela e deixar a casa de Jacob... Quando você disse que contrataria uma babá, achei que ela seria a pessoa perfeita, pois conhecemos Sarah muito bem._

- Mas ela teria que vir para Nova Iorque, isso não seria complicado? Pois ela ficaria longe dos filhos e de tudo mais

- _Bells, Rebeca mora no Havaí, Rachel mora em Baltimore, e Jacob é o único que filho que mora por perto, mas ele está começando a vida dele com a namorada..._

- Eu não sabia que o namoro de Jake era sério desse jeito – Murmurei. Jacob havia começado a namorar há cerca de um mês e duas semanas com uma garota que acabava de se mudar para Forks, o que fazia com que a historia dele levar a namorada para morar com ele não fazer o menor sentido

- _Mas é, e eu não me surpreenderia se eles de repente se casassem. Aliás, você sabe quão intenso Jacob é quando está envolvido com alguém, ele estava pedindo você em casamento quando terminaram..._

- Não me lembre disso mamãe – Eu praticamente implorei, desejando não me lembrar dos dias que via Jacob com algo mais que amizade.

_- Ok, mas o que você acha de Sarah? Ela é uma pessoa confiável e muito boa com crianças, e até mesmo tem experiência com gêmeas._

- Você tem razão, ela realmente tem prática em relação a cuidar de gêmeos...

- _Estou falando disso._

- Mas eu tenho que pensar, mãe. E tenho que falar com ela também, discutir alguns detalhes e chegar a um acordo.

- _Você pensa com carinho?_

- Penso, mamãe – Prometi – Mas por que a senhora não me passa o telefone dela, assim as coisas ficam mais fáceis.

E então a conversa começou a fluir, depois de receber o telefone de Sarah Black, e de algumas mais informações que minha mãe achava serem necessárias, começou uma verdadeira propaganda sobre a primeira candidata a vaga de babá.

Eu tive que encerrar a conversa cinco minutos depois, usando a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro, o que não era tão mentira assim. Mas na verdade, no momento eu precisava me preparar para ter mais uma de minhas reuniões com alguns diretores.

Meu resto de tarde se passou de maneira completamente lenta. Na minha sala ocorreu a reunião com os diretores, o que fez com que Edward estivesse presente e sentado ao meu lado, o tempo todo, parecendo alheio ao assunto que discutíamos.

Eu tentei ao máximo ignorar a existência dele ao meu lado, tendo grande sucesso por causa da palestra que o novo diretor financeiro estava fazendo sobre os dados dos últimos meses. Fora isso, eu até que havia me tornado muito boa no jogo de ''Temos algo mas nos odiamos frente aos outros'', aliás, se um dia eu viesse a declarar que Edward era o grande idiota que tinha feito o que fez comigo, acho que ninguém acreditaria.

Eram cinco e meia quando a reunião acabou e eu finalmente respirei aliviada, sabendo que ele voltaria para sua sala do outro lado do corredor. Os diretores saiam fazendo graça entre suas conversas discretas, e eu via que Edward parecia estar se misturando a eles, mas não fazendo movimento algum para sair de sua cadeira e seguir os que estavam saindo.

Eu, por outro lado, fingi estar ocupada em minha mesa, arrumando os papeis que teria que ler mais tarde, dando sorrisos de despedida aos que saiam.

Quando por fim a porta foi fechada, eu tinha a certeza que não estava sozinha, e que infelizmente não era Jessica a pessoa que estava ali comigo.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei irritada por meu desejo de ficar livre dele não ser atendido.

- Me perdoe por ter reagido daquela maneira ontem – Ele respondeu, apoiando o peso de seu corpo na base da minha mesa.

- Você nem sequer deveria ter ficado sabendo.

- É, você não deveria ter me dito, mas não tem como mudar isso, tem?

- Não, mas se eu tivesse alguma maneira de mudar algo, eu com certeza teria mudado as minhas decisões que me levaram a transar com você.

- Está arrependida de estar grávida, então? – Ele perguntou, e eu senti um fio de esperança em sua voz – Você sabe, ainda pode dar para a...

- Em hipótese alguma eu me arrependeria de estar grávida e desistiria das minhas filhas. O que eu me arrependendo é de ter me relacionado com você...

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que gostava de mim... Mas do que deveria – Ele falou, lembrando do que eu mesma disse na noite anterior.

- Eu não teria deixado de odiar você caso não tivéssemos feito o que fizemos – Respondi, vendo ele deixar de se apoiar na base de minha mesa para então acabar com a distancia entre nós dois.

- E então você não estaria grávida.

Nesse momento ele estava na minha frente, pegando minha mão e repousando-a no seu ombro. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu tinha certeza que meus pensamentos eram evidentes para ele, uma vez que seu sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Edward pegou minha outra mão e a apertou, enquanto eu sentia seus dedos na minha costa.

- Eu teria seguido minha vida como ela deveria ser, e então me casaria com um homem que me amasse.

- E esse homem provavelmente seria Alex – Ele falou.

- Qual é o seu problema com Alex? Por que você insiste que entre eu e ele existe mais que amizade, quando na verdade não passamos disso?

- Eu odeio ele – Edward falou dando de ombros.

- Só porque ele te deu um soco de esquerda que quebrou seu nariz e até hoje você não revidou? – Provoquei, tendo o prazer de ter as imagens daquele dia iluminarem meus olhos...

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é? – Ele perguntou.

- Não mesmo, aquele foi um dos dias mais emocionantes da minha vida, assim como aquele que seu pai me passou a presidência... – Parei por um momento, fingindo tentar lembrar de algo mais, e até mordi meu lábio superior, descobrindo que realmente queria encontrar um outro dia que Edward odiasse – Mas eu acho que jamais esquecerei sua cara quando você descobriu que eu trabalhava para seu pai e era super amiga de sua irmã e...

E então ele estava me beijando, de uma maneira que fazia cada sentimento meu corpo se acender em um piscar de olhos. Por um momento eu não consegui evitar a urgência de odiar aquilo, aliás, eu estava completamente surpresa, e então comecei a dar tapas em seu peito forte com a minha mão livre. No entanto, quando seus lábios fizeram pressão e eu senti sua língua em meus lábios, foi inevitável não responder.

Minha mão deixou de bater em seu peito, não tendo mais vontades para isso, e seus dedos apertavam a minha costa, impedindo que eu me afastasse, como se eu quisesse fazer isso. O ar que começou a faltar em meus pulmões não parecia tão necessário, não tanto quanto a sensação de mil bombas de alegria estourando em cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Eu mal conseguia perceber que ele havia largado minha mão e agora estava me segurando pela cintura, levantando meu corpo para que eu ficasse sentada na minha mesa. Nossos lábios se separaram momentaneamente, para pegarmos um pouco de ar, mas eu estava tão maravilhada com aquela sensação de ser desejada – o que não acontecia há um certo tempo – que não consegui ficar muito tempo sem aquilo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sussurrei ainda recuperando a minha respiração.

- Não estou fazendo sozinho.

- Você disse que se afastaria.

- Apenas mais um de despedida, eu estava realmente sentindo falta disso – Ele falou, e eu vi seus olhos se iluminaram com um sorriso percebendo que eu não negaria aquele pedido.

No entanto, meus planos foram completamente arruinados quando escutei alguém limpando a garganta, em um sinal claro de que queria chamar a atenção.

Meu corpo ficou tenso assim que me dei conta de que não estava mais sozinha com Edward, e eu vi que ele teve a mesma reação que eu. Fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar o susto e o medo, e não tive coragem de me virar e descobrir quem estava ali.

Se fosse Jessica estava tudo arruinado, e logo o meu caso com Edward estaria sendo divulgado em jornais locais até de cidades perdidas no meio do nada. Se fosse Alice ou Rose, meu pescoço já era e Edward seria jogado pela janela...

- O que diabos é isso? – E então a voz masculina lembrou-me da visita que eu receberia hoje.

- Emmet, não é nada disso que você está pensando – Edward falou, dando dois passos para trás.

- Você tem razão, o que eu estou pensando não tem nada haver com o que vi.

- Emmet? – Sussurrei apenas para Edward, que por sua vez apenas concordou com a cabeça – Droga.

- Um de vocês dois quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que eu acabo de ver?

- Talvez fosse melhor você bater sua cabeça e esquecer o que viu – Respondi, tirando coragem não sei de onde para sair de cima da mesa e ficar de frente a Emmet.

- Não Bella, eu acho melhor você e Edward me explicarem o que eu acabei de ver aqui.

- A gente estava se beijando, você faz isso o tempo todo com Rosalie – Edward foi quem respondeu, fazendo com que um nó se formasse na minha garganta, e eu tivesse a súbita vontade de cometer um assassinato.

- Eu queria entender o que levou vocês dois a fazer isso.

- Ok, Edward vai para a sua sala, eu falo com Emmet – Falei tentando ganhar o controle da situação.

- Deixar você sozinha com Emmet?

- Ele é sem duvida mais inofensivo que você – Respondi fazendo uma chama de raiva passar por seus olhos verdes.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, parecendo considerar suas opções. Ou ele me escutava e saia da sala, ou ficava para enfrentar Emmet. Sua decisão ficou clara quando ele arrumou o colarinho de seu terno e saiu de perto de mim, fazendo o caminho até a saída sem olhar nem se despedir.

Meu olhar, assim como o de Emmet, se firmou na figura de Edward até que a porta da sala foi fechada e ele havia desaparecido, então o olhar dos de Emmet se firmou em mim, fazendo com que minhas bochechas se aquecessem.

- Eu sei que o que você viu é uma absoluta loucura.

- Você não tem noção – Ele respondeu finalmente se movendo de onde estava para se aproximar de mim – Você poderia me explicar o que foi isso, por favor?

- O que você acha que foi?

- Eu não sei – Ele deu de ombros – Vim aqui porque queria perguntar se Edward a estava incomodando com algo, e iria me oferecer para conversar com ele, pedindo para que te deixasse em paz... você não imagina o susto que tomei quando vi a cena que vi...

- Você deveria ter se anunciado, ou batido na porta – Respondi tentando ser séria e tirar um pouco da culpa que sentia pesar em meus ombros.

Emmet rolou seus olhos e me puxou para o sofá.

- Primeiro, eu não achei que precisasse ser anunciado. Segundo, Jéssica não estava na mesa dela. E terceiro, eu bati na porta, mas não fui atendido.

Ele apertou minha mão quando estávamos sentados no sofá maior, no mesmo lugar que eu tinha ficado um bom tempo abraçada a Edward, e então ficamos em silêncio, pois não estávamos dispostos a falar.

- E como Rosalie reagiu a novidade? Você contou a ela? – Perguntei.

- Ela reagiu muito bem, e ficou feliz por você. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, no momento estou esperando uma explicação.

- Aii Emmet, Edward e eu estávamos nos beijando, é isso.

- Desde quando isso vem acontecendo, Isabella Swan?

- Há um certo tempo.

- Quanto exatamente?

- Não sei... – Respondi recebendo um olhar questionador, evidenciando que minha mentira não o convencera – Ok, esse beijo foi um acidente, não deveria ter acontecido.

- Não parecia que era a primeira vez que vocês dois ficavam daquele jeito.

- Ahh Emmet, por que você tem que ser tão perceptivo em momentos como esses?

E então Emmet ficou em choque, parecendo pensar em algo que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. Seus lábios se abriram como se ele quisesse respirar pela boca, e então eu vi em seus olhos claros o brilho da epifania.

Meu coração, por outro lado, teve seus batimentos rapidamente diminuídos, e as extremidades do meu corpo ficavam frias a cada segundo de silêncio entre nós dois.

- A MEU DEUS – Sua voz saiu mais alta – É ele.

- Ele o que?

- Edward. É Edward o pais das suas filhas. Oh meu Deus.

- Claro que não, Emmet – Minha resposta rápida saiu antes que eu tivesse tempo em trabalhar em como pronunciá-las, e foi evidente que Emmet não acreditou novamente.

- Você e Edward...

- Ok, eu e Edward transamos, no natal foi a primeira vez e depois disso nós ficamos uns dois meses em uma rotina de dormimos juntos todas as noites, mas quando eu descobri que estava grávida ele disse que não estava preparado para essas responsabilidades...

- E mandou você abortar...

- Mas eu não fiz isso, e terminamos.

- E ele te deixou sozinha?

- Foi...

- Grávida.

- Disso você já sabia, Emmet – Respondi.

Emmet ainda estava em choque, parecendo assimilar todas as informações que seu cérebro tinha, mas parecia ter dificuldades para fazer isso.

- Eu vou matar ele...

- Claro que não, Emm. As coisas já estão bagunçadas demais para eu ter que ir parar na delegacia para prestar depoimento. Afinal de tudo, já está tudo resolvido quanto essa historia entre nós dois.

- Tudo resolvido? Vocês estavam se beijando, Bella.

- Eu sei, mas foi um erro. Uma coisa que eu e ele nem pensávamos em fazer... Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Bella você não entende...

- Não Emmet. Vamos esquecer o que você viu, ok? Eu não quero arrumar confusão para Edward, nem para mim. Eu só peço que você esqueça o que viu e não conte nem mesmo para Rosalie.

- Mas Bella, Edward não merece que você acoberte as coisas dele, não depois de tudo o que ele fez para você.

- Eu sei, e espero que isso me leve para o céu, e que eu tenha um bom descanso por lá... mas eu estou cansada de tudo isso, e se ele não quer assumir as responsabilidades, não sou eu quem sai perdendo.

E mais uma vez Emmet parecia em choque, completamente surpreso comigo.

- Por que você está protegendo ele, Bella?

- Como assim?

- Por que você não deixa que ele receba o que ele merece?

- Para evitar problemas, já é complicado demais do jeito que estar. Pense no que seria de Esme e Carlisle se descobrissem o que o filho deles foi capaz de me pedir, pense no que Rose passaria ao descobrir o irmão mandou que eu fizesse um aborto... Seria muito ruim para todos.

- Sim, mas eu acho que Esme e Carlisle ficariam mais que felizes se descobrissem que seriam avós de seus filhos, e Rosalie iria para a lua se descobrisse que seria tia dos filhos de uma de suas melhores amigas... Eu pelo menos estou super feliz por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo chocado e com muita raiva de Edward.

- Eu não quero criar problemas para ele.

- Não quer criar problemas para ele, ou você acabou se apaixonando por ele nesse tempo que passaram juntos?

- Apaixonando? Você está louco Emmet? Claro que não – Respondi, tendo a chance de ficar surpresa. Minha voz saiu nervosa.

- Você não pode se apaixonar por Edward, Bella. Ele não te merece.

- Eu sei.

- Não, você não sabe – Emmet respondeu fechando seus olhos e fazendo uma careta de raiva.

- Claro que sei. Ele falou tudo o que falou, e quase me pediu em namoro, mas então desistiu de mim quando descobriu que logo seria pai...

- Não é isso, Bella. Edward não te merece, e se teve algum momento que ele te falou que gostava de você, acredite, era mentira.

- Eu não acho que seja isso, Emmet. Por mais que ele tenha feito tudo, é notável...

- Isso foi um plano, Bella – Emmet cortou minha fala.

- Um plano? – Perguntei não acreditando, com uma vontade de rir da idéia de Emmet.

- Um plano para tirar você da presidência. Uma coisa estúpida e muito sem noção que ele pensou quando Carlisle te entregou a presidência. Edward estava com tanta raiva naquele dia que nem eu ou menos conseguimos fazer ele mudar de idéia. Ele colocou na cabeça que você era o tipo de mulher que largava tudo para ficar com os filhos e cuidar da casa, e então chamou um amigo da faculdade para dar em cima de você e pelo menos te levar para a cama. O plano seria colocado em prática no natal, mas como eu não queria causar alarde nem brigas...

- Você pediu que eu ficasse por perto.

- Isso mesmo, mas pelo o que vejo não adiantou.

- Mas eu não sai com ninguém que não fosse ele.

- E talvez Edward tenha resolvido fazer as coisas por conta própria – Emmet falou como se fosse obvio.

- Ele não faria isso – Sussurrei.

- Sério, Bella? Eu nunca imaginei que veria vocês dois se beijando do jeito que vi, para falar a verdade e nunca imaginei que vocês tivessem uma relação mais profunda, mas isso aconteceu. Por que Edward não seria capaz de seguir os planos dele?

- Mas... – Eu não tinha argumentos, minha cabeça de repente estava cheia demais para que eu tentasse defender Edward, que no momento era a pessoa que mais me nutria raiva.

- Está tudo sendo como ele queria, você ficando grávida, principalmente de gêmeas... Ele deve estar feliz achando que você vai largar seu trabalho, deixando o cargo que deveria pertencer a ele.

Eu realmente não sabia como responder. Estava chocada e com uma estranha sensação de que meu corpo explodiria tamanha eram as coisas que eu sentia.

Sem saber exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, ou sequer pensando, pulei do sofá e sai da minha sala em passos firmes e pesados, atravessando o corredor que me separava de Edward. Eu tinha noção de que Emmet vinha logo atrás de mim, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, e sabia que a secretaria de Edward ficou assustada quando me viu, mas não tentou me parar.

Quando abri a porta de sua sala e o encontrei em pé sorrindo enquanto falava ao telefone com alguém, minha raiva aumentou, e a única coisa que eu realmente quis fazer foi exatamente o que fiz.

Bati a porta evitando a entrada de qualquer outra pessoa ali, e o olhar que dei a Emmet antes de fazer aquilo era claro de que não queria interrupções. Edward largou o aparelho celular em cima da mesa e me olhou assustado, provavelmente percebendo que eu não estava em meus melhores humores.

- Você... – Comecei, colocando toda a minha raiva naquela única palavra.

- Bella, você está bem? – Ele falou quando não consegui mais pensar no que dizer.

E então toda a raiva se transformou em uma coisa que eu nem sabia nomear. Eu ainda queria gritar e falar no sério, descarregar toda a verdade que Edward realmente merecia ouvir, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria cair sobre meus joelhos e chorar.

- Você é um idiota – Finalmente falei, mas infelizmente estava chorando.

- Como? – Ele perguntou assustado, andando rapidamente na minha direção com os braços já preparados para me agarrar – Bella você está exaltada...

- Fica longe de mim – Eu mandei quando ele estava perto demais.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- O que foi que aconteceu? Aconteceu que Emmet me contou tudo, ok?

- Contou tudo o que? – Edward se fez de desentendido, e isso me irritou.

- De um plano idiota que você fez para me tirar da presidência.

- Ele te falou sobre o plano? – Edward sorriu ao terminar de pronunciar suas palavras – Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Esse plano é besteira, eu já havia até esquecido dele.

- É claro que já havia esquecido, não? Você conseguiu sucesso nele.

- Não.

- Não Edward? Não? E o que você fez comigo?

- Eu não contava com isso.

- Você pode pelo menos parar de mentir? – Pedi arfando, dando dois passos para trás, fazendo meu corpo se chocar com a porta.

- Eu não...

- Tinha ou não esse plano, Edward?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto, parecendo se decidir em como lidar comigo. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu tentei ter a resposta da minha pergunta através de seu olhar, mas tudo o que eu enxergava ali era medo.

- Tinha ou não?

- Tinha – Ele respondeu por fim, e a força que meu corpo usava para ficar de pé e sentir raiva se dissipou, eu quase caia no chão, mas de alguma maneira consegui ficar de pé.

- Era tudo mentira, não? – Perguntei soluçando em meu choro.

- Não – Ele respondeu rapidamente, e por alguma razão eu quase acreditei – Existia um plano sim, mas era outra pessoa que colocaria ele em prática, no natal. Mas não deu certo e nós dois acabamos transando...

- E você resolveu que faria tudo por conta própria – Terminei sua fala.

- Não, Bella. Eu resolvi adiar o plano, porque eu queria você pra mim naquele momento, eu nem sequer conseguia imaginar que havia pensando em colocar você na cama com outro homem.

- Não mente para mim, por favor – Pedi em sussurro baixo, sem nem saber se estava com mais raiva dele ou de mim mesma.

- Não estou mentindo, o que aconteceu entre nós dois nunca foi planejado...

- Para de mentir, Edward. Eu já sei de tudo, você não presta – Falei dando um passo para frente, descobrindo que meu maior apoio era a porta – Você...

- Bella, eu realmente comecei a gostar de você...

- Você me enganou o tempo todo – Ignorei ele.

- Não, Bella. Eu realmente gosto de você...

- Foi apenas sexo,não é? – Minha pergunta saiu baixinha, com a minha rouca.

- No começo foi, mas...

- Cala a boca – Eu mandei, conseguindo para de chorar um pouco. Meu dedo coçava para ficar apontado no rosto dele, daquela maneira que parecia realmente ameaçadora, mas eu não conseguia fazer aquilo completamente.

Minha respiração tentando ser ajustada era a única coisa que realmente fazia alguma zoada ali dentro. Talvez meu coração pudesse ser escutado, agora que ele de repente começava a bater forte e rápido demais. Parecia que meu corpo estava tomando um choque térmico, pois se antes eu sentia minhas mãos estarem frias, agora elas estavam soando, e então eu não conseguia mais me manter calma e em pé.

Mas eu também não queria me entregar a fraqueza que estava sentindo na frente de Edward, só me restando então a opção de sair dali antes que eu caísse no chão.

Abri a porta, e escutei Edward chamando por meu nome, mas antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, Emmet já estava passando seus braços fortes pela minha cintura e deixando que eu afogasse meu rosto em seu peito.

- Desculpa pelo o que eu falei – Emmet sussurrou só para mim.

- Tudo bem – Murmurei, não querendo que ele se sentisse mal.

- Você se sente bem?

- Não – Respondi sincera, sabendo que se ele me largasse provavelmente eu cairia no chão – Me leva para casa?

- Ok – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Emmet pediu que Jessica, que de repente estava ao nosso lado, arrumasse minhas coisas e levasse até o estacionamento para visitantes, onde ele esperaria por ela, e então me carregou para o elevador, não deixando que eu perdesse seu apoio em momento algum.

Eu sabia que Emmet estava preocupado comigo, e que talvez se sentisse culpado, mas eu não queria lidar com aquilo no momento. Agora eu só pensava em me culpar e xingar a idiota que eu era, por ter acreditado que Edward Cullen pudesse realmente gostar de mim, ou pior, por eu ter me deixado gostar dele.

Naquele momento eu nem sabia se odiava Edward, e essa confusão me causava uma estranha dor no peito. A parte insana da minha cabeça se negava a deixar de sentir vontade de simplesmente estar com ele, se negava a acreditar em tudo o que realmente era verdade, e tudo o que eu queria era ele me abraçando e pedindo perdão, o que eu certamente aceitaria. Mas eu também queria que ele ficasse o mais longe possível de mim.

Foi tudo uma mentira que eu cai direitinho, uma mentira que foi se tornando cada vez melhor para Edward. Claro, além de ter sexo com a pessoa que ele pensou que ele jamais teria, ainda conseguiu me engravidar, colocando em pratica o plano estúpido que teve, e então me deixou sozinha, tendo certeza de que eu não falaria nada para ninguém. Era perfeito para ele, tudo estava a seu favor, principalmente agora eu era a mãe solteira de gêmeas, fazendo com que minhas responsabilidades aumentassem e eu deixasse de ser a pessoa certa para a presidência.

Agora eu só precisava decidir o que fazer. Eu tinha a opção de mostrar a ele que nada que fizessem me tiraria de onde eu estava, mostrar que eu era forte para suportar o que viesse. Ou eu poderia simplesmente dar a ele a presidência e sumir.

Acabei me desligando do mundo, fazendo tudo inconscientemente, ou talvez apenas fiz do meu corpo um fantoche para Emmet controlar. Não percebi quando chegamos no carro dele, ou quando ele me colocou sentada no banco de carona, também não percebi o momento que Jessica trouxe minhas coisas, ou nem mesmo quando o carro deu partida. Meus olhos estavam cegos pelas emoções confusas.

Sabia que eu estava chorando, mas era silenciosamente. Também sabia que minha mão tremia e que Emmet murmurava coisas como me levar ao hospital, e essas eram as únicas coisas que realmente tinha uma resposta minha, que era uma negativa. Eu só queria ficar sozinha.

Quando por fim chegamos a minha casa, Emmet não se moveu para me ajudar a sair do carro, e eu também não me movi.

- Me perdoe, Bells, eu não deveria ter falado, foi apenas uma reação a surpresa, eu estava pensando alto...

- Você fez a coisa certa, Emmet – Garanti, tentando sorrir.

- Você está abalada demais, não deveria ficar assim.

- Vou ficar bem, eu prometo. Só preciso me deitar e pensar um pouco.

- Você tem certeza? Eu posso pedir para Rose vir ficar com você, não acho que seja uma boa idéia te deixar sozinha.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha Emmet, de verdade. Eu to um pouco confusa e pensar é o que preciso, talvez eu acabe dormindo. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

- Não faço mais que meu dever, agora além de ser padrinho, eu sou defintivamente tio dessas menininhas.

Forcei um sorriso por ele ter aliviado um pouco o assunto, mas então a sensação de que estava tudo se acalmando passou quando lembrei de que Emmet era mais uma pessoa que sabia.

- Emmet.

- Sim.

- Não conta para ninguém – Pedi.

- O que?

- Que Edward é o pai das minhas filhas.

- Por que? Bella, eu pensei que isso... – Ele falou parecendo realmente não concordar comigo.

- Por favor, promete que não vai contar para ninguém o que você descobriu e viu hoje, nem mesmo para Rosalie.

Ele olhou em meus olhos, e ficou calado. Eu sabia que para ele era difícil concordar comigo, mas também era difícil me negar aquele pedido. Talvez ele estivesse pensando em Rosalie e Esme também, imaginando que aquilo poderia ser difícil para elas conviverem.

- Mas ele que não se atreva a causar mais danos a você.

- Você promete?

- Prometo – Ele garantiu, dando aquele seu sorriso de covinhas que tinha o efeito de me deixar mais calma.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, briga entre Bella e Edward é sempre ruim, eu odeio escrever esses momentos, mas é necessário... Agora, porém, quem não quer mais nada é a Bella... E ela ainda pensa que tudo o que Edward falou é mentira, pena que não é, não?**

**O Emmet realmente tinha que chegar naquele momento? É né? Sempre tem alguém para ver o que não deve.**

**Quanto ao Jacob, bom, ele é um personagem que eu realmente não gosto, então para evitar qualquer coisa, eu fiz ele meio que não muito importante na historia, ok?**

**Lorena:** Você não pode ser pior que eu, pois fico o dia todo na frente do PC, vendo se tem review nova, alguma fic atualizada para ler ou escrevendo mesmo... Eu sou muito ansiosa, e isso é algo que preciso trabalhar... Anyway, me perdoe se demorei, ok?

**Deboramd: **Logo o Edward vai ser menos insensível e vai começar a ficar mais legal e bonzinho, não que ele vai deixar de ser completamente egocêntrico ou ciumento, pois tem certas características que nunca mudam, mas ele ai ficar bem melhor...

**Diana:** Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Nathalia Azevedo: **Eu te entendo, não que eu seja ciumenta, pelo contrário, não sou nem um pouco ciumenta, mas sou igual a você no quesito de mostrar sentimentos. Acredite, eu não falo a frase mágica ''Eu te amo'' com muita facilidade, nem mesmo para meus pais, nem mesmo quando eles dizem para mim e eu tenho que dizer de volta, é um sério problema esse que eu tenho, mas que de alguma maneira me é bastante agradável... A fic acabando? Com certeza, eu diria que temos em torno de uns sete capítulos pela frente, mas talvez eles demorem um pouco mais a vir, pois minhas aulas começam semana que vem e eu já vou ter prova na segunda seguinte... vou ficar louca.

**Nanamasello: **Você quer que o Edward ganhe outro soco de esquerda do Alex? Que maldade... Bom, como o Emmet sabe agora, tem uma pequena chance que o outro McCarty saiba também, não? Mas eu acho que nada é pior para o Edward do que ficar sem a Bells.

**Roosi: **É, gêmeas, coitada da Bells... Ahh o Edward é irritante, não? mas ele vai ficar melhorzinho com o tempo, e com que a Bella vai dar para ele...

**Nessinha Cullen: **Bom, você está certa, o Edward realmente esta assustado com a idéia de ser pai, agora principalmente de duas meninas... Para ele é muita coisa acontecendo, assim como para a Bella, mas para a situação parece mais real e de alguma maneira menos assustadora... E o Edward realmente não consegue negar que vai ser pai, não? por que então ele se importaria tanto se a gravidez da Bells, é múltipla ou não? Bom, e vou fazer o possível para não demorar a posta, beijos.

**Ju: **Edward está irritando demais, não é? Ele parece só se aproveitar da Bells. Ah mas ela também gosta... Bom, prometo que não vai demorar muito para que ele abra os olhos e perceba o que está fazendo com a pessoa que ele realmente gosta, e perceba o quanto realmente gosta...

**Karolina Costa: **Você tem razão, o Edward é muito ciumento, coitada das mulheres da vida dele. Bom, o que você achou da reação da Bells? Nem me fale em estudos, minhas aulas começam semana que vem...

**BieCullen:** Alguém tem que mostrar para o Edward que ele esta fazendo as coisas erradas, não? quem melhor que o Alex? A pessoa que ele mais odeia na face da Terra? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Adrii Masters: **Ahh eu entendo você, pois eu geralmente odeio os personagens que a Bella se envolve e não é o Edward, acho que se o Jacob não tivesse beijado ela e tals, eu gostaria dele. Bom, eu vou colocar em votação o nome das meninas, pode ter certeza. Eu adoro gêmeas, acho muito massa, e queria tanto ter uma irmã gêmea idêntica, para que ela pudesse se passar por mim em certos momentos da minha vida... É, o POV do Edward realmente está chegando... O Alex tem uma grande chance de descobrir, mas vamos deixar isso com fic... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Drii Teixeira: **Você é minha parente? Brincando, sou Teixeira também... Eu também mal posso esperar para que eles fiquem juntos, acho que não vou demorar muito...

**Janice: **Eu também odeio quando chego ao fim de uma fic que eu gosto de escrever, acredite dói muito escrever o ''FIM'', mas é meio que necessário, não? Lembro que quando terminei a minha ultima fic fiquei um pouco chateada comigo mesmo por ter escrito ela muito rápido, ou por simplesmente ter terminado, mas é a vida... Bom, acho que esse capitulo responde sua pergunta, não? Emmet já sabe que o Edward é o grande pai das bebês da Bells... Agora saber o que ele vai fazer em relação a isso é outra historia.

**Kiaraa: **Ohh, eu adoro ficar de madrugada lendo fics, é meio viciante... Bom, que surpresas mais a Bella poderia querer? Talvez o Edward só pra ela, não? Ahh vou fazer o possível para postar o mais rápido possível.

**Gby00: **O Alex é um bom amigo, de fato. O Edward não vai demorar muito ara abrir seus olhos, eu prometo... O que você achou, o Emmet contando sobre o plano do Edward.

**Pakita Cullen: **Oii,os personagens que sabem sobre o Edward e a Bella, e logo sabem que ele é o pai dos bebês dela, são Ângela, James e Rilley – mesmo que este não tenha grande importância, mas ele sabe e já é alguém que a Bella considera como guardião do segredo - , e agora o Emmet sabe também.

**Mah:** O Edward já ta ficando mais alerta de que o tempo dele ficar brincando já ta acabando aiiauhah... Bom, eu diria que a fic tem mais ou menos uns sete ou oito capítulos, que podem demorar a serem postados, pois minhas aulas começam semana que vem.

**Bom, como hoje vou sair com meu pai para assistir Eclipse (sim, eu levo ate meu pai, e o melhor que nem preciso da minha mesada), talvez eu demore um pouco para postar (na sexta, eu posto)...**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	25. Confusa

**Amor e outros Desastres**

**Capitulo XXV – Confusa.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dois meses depois...**_

Seis meses e duas semanas de gestação, eu nunca pensei que a essa altura da minha gravidez eu já estaria tão cheia de coisas na cabeça para me preocupar.

Como qualquer gestação múltipla, a minha era de risco. Jeremy já estava cansado de alertar que meu peso estava baixo eminha pressão arterial estavam baixos. E por mais que eu tentasse a todo custo ganhar o peso que eu deveria ganhar e controlar a minha pressão, era meio que difícil.

Era difícil porque agora tudo parecia acontecer. Quero dizer, saber que Edward conseguiu me enganar por tanto tempo, e que eu acabei me apaixonando por uma pessoa que eu realmente pensei conhecer, era algo que eu não conseguia aceitar. Ele havia me enganado de novo, exatamente como havia feito na faculdade, mas dessa vez as coisas eram bem mais sérias e não se aplicavam unicamente a minha imagem, e sim a meu futuro, e ao futuro das minhas filhas.

Além disso, uma parte de mim ainda continuava a recusar aceitar que tudo foi uma mentira, e eu ainda me via sonhando e desejando que ele pedisse perdão e ficasse comigo, pois eu realmente sentia falta dele ao meu lado de noite e de manhã. No entanto, para me deixar confusa, a minha sensatez deixava claro que eu não perdoaria Edward, e isso era contra tudo o que eu sentia.

Emmet de fato não havia falado a ninguém, me deixando feliz por ter cumprido sua promessa. Mas ele havia feito o grande favor de ter uma conversa com Edward no mesmo dia que me deixou em casa após descobrir o caso entre eu e seu cunhado. Não sei exatamente o assunto que os dois tanto falaram, pois Emmet não me deu muito informação além de dizer que Edward me deixaria em paz, a única coisa que eu poderia dizer era que Edward havia ganhado um olho roxo e de fato nunca mais dirigiu a palavra a mim quando não era necessário.

Fora toda a confusão que eu havia criado com Edward, o que ocupava quase todos os meus pensamentos, eu agora era alvo das fofocas da empresa. Todos ficavam se questionando quem era o pai das minhas filhas, tendo algumas pessoas que não se importavam em perguntar a mim mesma, e fazer comentários que algumas vezes machucavam na minha frente.

Além disso, havia surgido um novo problema, e ontem à noite eu havia descoberto que Sarah Black não poderia mais vir morar comigo para ser minha babá de tempo integral, como havíamos combinado há algumas semanas.

- Ok, Bells, você está me deixando louca aqui. Ou você me conta agora mesmo o que diabos esta acontecendo, ou eu vou ter uma síncope.

- O que? – Perguntei voltando a prestar atenção ao ambiente que me cercava.

Era manhã de sábado e eu e Rosalie estávamos dando uma volta pelo parque enquanto caminhávamos para minha casa. Eu e ela tínhamos acabado de sair de uma aula de preparação para parto normal, no qual eu precisava de um parceiro e ela se voluntariou a ir comigo.

Eu queria um parto normal, mesmo que fossem gêmeas e Jeremy tivesse alertado que talvez devêssemos optar por uma cesariana.

- Você está desligada do mundo – Ela esclareceu – Me conte o que está acontecendo com você Bella.

''_Edward, esse é grande problema, seu irmão me engravidou por causa de um plano idiota e eu acabei me apaixonando por ele, e mesmo eu tendo descoberto isso há dois meses, eu ainda me sinto confusa em relação a ele, é isso''. _Foi o que pensei em responder, mas era inteligente suficiente para saber que não podia.

- Sarah não vai mais poder vir ficar comigo, minha mãe me ligou ontem avisando que eu precisaria encontrar outra pessoa – Respondi resolvendo contar uma parte da verdade.

- Por quê? Vocês duas já não tinham tudo resolvido? – Rose perguntou, e então bebeu um pouco da água de sua garrafa térmica cor-de-rosa.

- A filha dela, Rebeca, descobriu que tem câncer e vai começar o tratamento. Rebeca e o marido têm três filhos, e bem, com a doença dela e com ele tendo que trabalhar, eles vão precisar da ajuda de alguém, tanto para cuidar das crianças, quanto para cuidar de Rebeca, e é mais que evidente que Sarah vai ficar com a filha, não?

- Faz sentindo, se eu estivesse no lugar dela também iria. Mas e agora?

- Não sei. Minha mãe vem ficar comigo o tempo que eu pedir, mas ela não pode ficar para sempre. Vou ter que contratar alguém de alguma agencia, mas eu não queria fazer isso, sabe? Não quando elas são tão novinhas. Aliás, como eu conseguiria dormir em uma casa quando tem uma pessoa que eu mal conheço?

- Você sabe que eu e...

- Rose, você e Alice vão praticamente seqüestrar minhas filhas, disso eu já sei – Falei, tentando sorrir.

Ela rolou seus olhos e fez um sinal para que parássemos quando chegamos a um banco coberto pela sobra de uma árvore. É claro que aceitei seu pedido, não pensando duas vezes em me acomodar da melhor maneira possível no banco.

Era verão em Nova Iorque, e, assim como o inverno, a estação estava sendo intensa. Fazia muito calor, e metade da minha garrafa térmica já estava vazia.

- Mas não é só isso que vem fazendo você ficar longe de tudo em seus pensamentos – Rosalie comentou um tempo depois, voltando ao mesmo assunto que eu não gostava de tocar – Vamos, tem tempos que você está assim. Me diga o que está acontecendo.

- Não é nada, Rose, eu já falei. Eu estou apenas apavorada com toda essa idéia de que o tempo está passando rápido demais, e logo eu vou ter minhas filhas em meus braços, e as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis como são agora.

- Eu sei que não é isso, Bella – Ela falou, e eu suspirei fundo, tentando não chorar de pensar em quão fraca eu por querer contar a ela toda a verdade – É o pai delas? Ele está causando problemas?

- Aham – Foi tudo o que eu me prestei a responder, tentando não falar demais.

- O que ele quer agora? Pensei que vocês já tinham se resolvido.

- E já nos resolvemos, é só que... Sei lá Rose, eu estou confusa com tudo isso.

- Pensei que você já estivesse passado dessa fase, você até mesmo já conversou com ele sobre a petição.

A petição. Céus, eu havia esquecido completamente daquilo. Depois do dia que eu e Edward conversamos sobre tornar as coisas judicialmente corretas, eu e ele nunca mais falamos sobre isso, e meu cérebro havia colocado aquela idéia em um canto escuro da minha mente.

- É, mas ainda assim é difícil para mim – Respondi – Rose, acho melhor irmos logo, seu avião sai em duas horas e você e ainda tem que passar em casa.

Ela pulou do banco em um pulo, parecendo que tinha urgência a fazer algo. Pelo visto Rosalie havia esquecido que estava com passagens compradas com destino a Miami, onde ela e Emmet passariam a sua semana de férias.

Saímos andando pela alameda do parque, protegidas dos raios de sol graças as árvores. Caminhávamos lentamente, aliás, por mais que meu peso estivesse baixo, eu ainda estava grávida de gêmeos em uma estagio onde minha barriga já era bem evidente, e incômoda também.

- Aunt – Falei alguns minutos antes de chegarmos frente a faixa de pedestre.

- O que foi? – Rose perguntou alarmada, colocando os óculos escuros na sua cabeça.

- Elas estão chutando – Respondi fazendo uma careta e colocando minha mão exatamente onde senti uma pontada.

Rosalie sorriu graciosamente, parecendo invejar meu momento de dor. Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha barriga, afim de sentir o chute, que não demorou muito a vir.

Eu lembro quando foi a primeira vez que senti um chute, é claro que fiquei apavorada nos primeiros segundos, mas logo que reconheci o acontecimento, minha expressão exausta e triste se quebrou em um sorriso brilhante que deixou todos ao meu redor alerta. Eu estava chegando ao fim de um dia de trabalho, entrando no elevador lotado, quando de repente senti aquela pontada um pouco dolorosa. Rosalie foi a primeira a saber, e não demorou para que Alice estivesse na minha casa esperando por uma chance de sentir qualquer movimento.

Esse acontecimento havia acontecido há seis semanas, e desde então eu a estava mais que acostumada e feliz ao sentir aquilo. Aliás, era a prova mais real que eu tinha de que elas estavam bem.

- Você sabe, não é? Deveria me dizer o nome delas, e me deixar ver o quarto também. Pretendo fazer compras para crianças em Miami, e quero saber o que trazer.

- Nem vem Rose, eu não vou dizer ou mostrar nada. Você pode trazer o que bem entender para elas, tenho certeza que vão amar – Respondi, rolando meus olhos.

Eu me recusava a deixar Alice e Rosalie verem o quarto, pois eu sabia que elas não ficariam caladas, e acabariam me irritando até que eu as deixasse mudar algo no projeto, que eu o arquiteto havíamos trabalhado por longos três dias até chegar em algo que fosse agradável. Também me recusava a deixar escapar qualquer informação sobre os nomes que pretendia dar a elas, e isso estava matando Alice e Rose de ansiedade.

Para falar a verdade, naquele momento até eu conseguia ver que algo estava matando Rosalie, além de ansiedade. Desde a noite anterior quando ela me ligou implorando que eu a deixasse vir para a aula comigo, eu consegui notar que sua voz parecia soar excitada e alegre a cada palavra dita. Hoje de manhã eu até havia me preparado para lidar com o lado de Rose que mais parecia Alice em uma loja de roupas de peças únicas, mas definitivamente qualquer preparo seria pouco.

Ela prestou mais atenção que eu na aula, e passou um bom tempo conversando com as grávidas que a essa altura já eram minhas amigas. Rose também estava saltitante de alegria, e até me fez prometer que quando voltasse de viagem, sairíamos para fazer compras. O que realmente não era novidade.

Estávamos chegando em frente a minha casa quando Rosálie finalmente bateu palmas e respirou fundo, me avisando rapidamente que soltaria uma noticia bomba.

- Eu estou grávida – Ela falou, e no momento que me virei para tirar a confirmação daquela noticia através de seus olhos, eu vi um sorriso se camuflar em uma expressão de garota de cinco anos que acaba de fazer traquinagem.

Os olhos de Rosalie, que eram exatamente iguais aos de Carlisle, brilhavam de uma maneira que eu realmente nunca havia visto antes, e os lábios que tentavam evitar um sorriso não conseguiram ficar muito tempo presos, e então seus dentes brancos estavam brilhando com o reflexo da luz do sol.

- Rose – Arfei. Realmente não sabia o que falar, quero dizer, não sabia como expressar como estava feliz por ela.

- Eu sei – Ela adivinhou meus pensamentos – Eu estou tão feliz, Bella.

- Eu também, Rose... Você realmente merece esse bebê. Parabéns, eu não sei como dizer, mas eu realmente estou muito feliz por você – Falei, sentindo a emoção feliz que ela emanava se espalhar por meu corpo, e logo eu estava chorando de felicidade.

Passei meus braços por seus ombros e a puxei para um abraço, ou pelo menos para a tentativa de um. Ela me ajudou e roçou sua bochecha na minha, apertando meu corpo gentilmente.

- Eu e Emmet estamos felizes com isso, e essa viagem para Miami acabou por ser uma comemoração.

- Me conta tudo. Como e quando você descobriu, de quanto tempo você está, e todos os detalhes – Eu exigi assim que nos soltamos.

Ela suspirou, e me surpreendeu ao aumentar seu sorriso.

- Foi bem engraçado, para falar a verdade. Eu estava um pouco mais que estressada na segunda-feira, quando tive que demitir uma das '_staffs_', e você sabe como fico quando me estressam.

- É perigoso – Murmurei, e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- E então mandei que todos me deixassem sozinha na minha sala, pois precisava selecionar as roupas de _Marc Jacobs _que seriam mandadas para o Book. O que eu posso dizer é que eu acabei esquecendo que existia um mundo ao meu redor, e só sai da sala umas seis horas depois que me tranquei lá, quando cheguei ao elevador e vi que estava cheio resolvi usar a escada, mas então eu meio que desmaiei e Jaqueline não me deixou em paz até que eu deixei ela me levar no hospital.

Rosalie suspirou nesse momento, e se apoiou no corrimão da escada frente a minha casa, pois havíamos acabado de parar ali. Ela tirou uma mexa de cabelo que caia sobre seu olho, e mordeu o lábio antes de continuar.

- É claro que chamaram Emmet, não? E menos de dez minutos depois que eu saí da sala de exames, ele estava lá, esperando por mim com sua maneira exagerada de se preocupar. E então, o médico chegou – Ela limpou a garganta nesse momento, e fingiu uma cara séria antes de imitar o médico – ''Foi apenas uma queda de pressão, você e o bebê estão bem'' ele falou inocente, sem saber que aquilo era uma grande novidade.

- Oh, melhor do que teste de farmácia, com aquele sorrisinho sínico da carinha – Falei fazendo Rose sorrir.

- Oh, Bella, Emmet ficou louco, e quase fez com que eu passasse a noite no hospital, você acredita? Ainda bem que eu consigo o fazer desistir dessas idéias absurdas. Mas então, minha primeira consulta é semana que vem, com um tal de _Dr. Jeremy Clarker_ – Ao pronunciar o nome do meu obstetra ela piscou pra mim.

- Emmet deixou você escolher um homem?

- E Emmet tem que deixar alguma coisa? – Perguntou sínica.

- Ele não sabe – Afirmei, tentando adivinhar.

- Não. Ele deixou com a condição de estar sempre comigo nas consultas, o que de fato é o que eu quero.

.

.

.

O telefone jogado sobre a minha cama parecia se destacar contra a cor clara da colcha. Descansando minha costa contra a cabeceira, suspirei fundo e mordi o ultimo pedaço de jujubas que eu havia estocado na mesa ao lado da minha cama.

Havia acabado de falar com o advogado amigo de Jasper, a fim de trazer de volta o assunto da petição, e descobri que só poderia ter os papeis assinados depois do nascimento das meninas, no entanto era essencial que eu entrasse em contato com Edward antes disso, ou pelo menos entrasse em contato com o advogado dele.

Eu queria tanto me ver livre daquela historia com Edward. Eu sentia que só conseguiria realmente seguir em frente com a minha vida quando ele abdicasse a guarda das minhas filhas de uma maneira mais legal, sem ter chances de voltar atrás.

Ainda não sabia o que fazer depois que elas nascessem e minha mãe voltasse para Forks, pois eu realmente não me sentia confortável com a idéia de trazer alguém para morar comigo sem que eu a conhecesse. Mas eu não tinha outra opção.

Cansada e sem mais idéias do que fazer pelo resto do dia, resolvi que dormiria até que o cansaço da minha semana agitada estivesse completamente acabado, e então eu poderia ter energia suficiente para irritar Alex no dia seguinte, quando ele viesse pintar o quarto das meninas.

O som de _Tears and Rain_ encheu o quarto avisando que meu celular tocava. Curvei meu corpo pela cama, alcançando o aparelho que tremia sobre a mesa de cabeceira do outro lado onde eu estava deitada, e pigarreei quando vi o nome no identificador de chamada.

_**Edward C.**_

O que ele poderia querer?

Não fazia o menor sentido Edward ligar para mim, aliás, fazia mais de dois meses que eu e ele não nos falávamos quando não era necessário, e uma parte de mim até se surpreendia em saber que ele ainda tinha o numero de meu aparelho particular.

Resolvida a não querer enfrentar mais um discurso de arrependimento que sempre acabava do mesmo jeito, apertei o botão de recusa de chamada e o joguei do meu lado, tentando ao máximo não prestar atenção nele.

Edward ligou mais três vezes, e eu recusei todas as chamadas, tentando nem sequer olhar para a tela, assim não teria como eu cair em tentação. E então ele desistiu, deixando o silêncio encher meu quarto, e a curiosidade me enlouquecer.

Eu queria pegar o aparelho e ligar de volta para ele, perguntar o que ele queria. Mas eu também queria não ter que escutar sua voz, nem sequer me lembrar da existência dele eu desejava, mas isso era algo impossível.

E então meu celular começou a tocar novamente, mas dessa vez era um numero desconhecido.

- Alô? – Atendi quase imediatamente.

- _Você estava mesmo me evitando?_ – Escutei a voz de Edward perguntar do outro lado.

- Engraçadinho – Respondi, já afastando o aparelho do meu ouvido para poder desligar.

- _Não desliga, eu imploro. Eu estou no hospital com Alice e preciso de você aqui agora, pois Rosalie está incomunicável e Jasper ta com o telefone desligado _– Ele falou rápido, parecendo adivinhar o que eu iria fazer.

- O que aconteceu com Alice?

- _Eu não sei. Ela apareceu no meu apartamento reclamando de dor implorou que eu a trouxesse para o hospital o mais rápido possível. E foi o que eu fiz. Os médicos levaram ela para fazer exames e eu estou esperando alguma noticia, enquanto isso tento acalmar Lilly, mas eu não sei o que fazer._

- Ok, eu estou indo. Onde vocês estão? – Perguntei, já pulando da minha cama.

- _Estamos no Lenox Hill_.

- Ok, tenta acalmar Lilly dando alguma coisa para ela beber. Se eu não estou enganada Jasper estava em Seattle, ele sairia de lá por volta do meio-dia, então deve estar chegando. De qualquer jeito, eu já estou a caminho.

- _Pelo o amor de Deus não demora_. – Ele praticamente implorou antes que déssemos fim a nossa ligação.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, esse capitulo foi pequeno e mais uma maneira de dizer que o tempo passou e como eles estão...**

**Bom, no meu perfil (só aperta no meu nome) tem uma votação/pesquisa para saber quais os nomes que preferem para as meninas da Bells... podem votar, por favor.**

**Izabelly: **A partir de agora eu acho que va ter mais POV do Edward, mostrando como ele está lidando com isso, e como vai ser todo momento de ciúmes e tudo mais dele... Eu odeio fazer eles brigarem. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Nanda: **Ahh odeio o Jake, de todas as maneiras. Realmente não tenho nada contra o Alex, é claro, e o Emmet é massa. O POV do Edward já está quase todo escrito... Não acho que vá demorar muito.

**Deboramd: **O Emmet pode aparecer quando menos se espera, não? Bom posso garantir que o Edward vai sofrer, prometo. Também acho Edward egoísta e ciumento é muito sexy... Ahh o próximo capitulo ele é que narra, então você vai ver um pouco do lado dele na historia.

**JU: **Não desisti de New Sun, é só que aqui está mais adiantando e quase no final, então decidi terminar aqui primeiro e depois voltar para lá,uma vez que minhas aulas começam logo e eu não vou poder passar tanto tempo no PC... O Edward narra o próximo capitulo e vamos ver o que vai ser dele...

**Diana: **Pode ser um pouco, bem pouco, mais que sete caps, mas de qualquer jeito, vão demorar um pouco a serem postados por causa do meu tempo que vai ser bem reduzido na semana que vem. O Edward vai sofrer, se é que ele já não está passando por isso.

**Carlie: **A relação do Edward e do Emmet vai ser um pouco esclarecida nos próximos capítulos, até porque o próximo é com o Edward. Bom, eu acho que para todo mundo o Edward vai ser um mal caráter até que ele assuma o que fez, não?

**Elaine Cristina: **Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da historia. Bom, o Edward vai ser mais mostrado agora, com o ponto de vista dele no próximo capitulo. O Edward realmente dá ódio na gente, mas depois você se acostuma.

**Adrii Masters: **O Edward vai ser sofrer um pouquinho antes de fazer qualquer coisa... O Emmet não poderia ficar calado, não quando ele achava que a Bella estava caindo de amores por uma pessoa que realmente não merecia.

**Erica: **O Edward pode ser meio cego, mesmo quando ele percebe que está na hora de fazer algo.

**Janice:** Bom, Bella pegando loucamente alguém no elevador e o Edward ver? Acho que tem maneiras de fazer o Edward sofrer mais que isso... O Edward de fato não consegue ficar longe da Bells, ele realmente precisa dela, só não percebe que só querer é o suficiente... Ahh eu realmente adoraria postar um dia sim e outro não, mas isso seria impossível para mim. Minha escola é terrível para o ensino médio, e eu tenho três provas por semana até o fim do ano, e pelo o que vejo não vão intervalos entre os blocos, ou seja, vou limitar meu tempo no PC.

**Mah: **O fim não está tão próximo assim, se for depender das postagens...

**Amanda: **O Edward é irritante, e por mais que esteja sentindo a falta da Bells e tudo mais, ele não admiti... A Bella vai ter sua folga, pode ter certeza.

**o0love0o: **Vou tentar arrumar uma beta. Obrigada =D

**Roosi: **O Emmet tem um timing perfeito, você não acha? Ele escolhe o momento para fazer sua visita a Bella, no entanto foi até bom que ele tenha visto o que viu, e então alertou a Bella... Ela precisava saber daquilo, de qualquer jeito.

**Pakita Cullen: **O Riley é meio invisível mesmo.

**Bie Cullen: **É com razão que o Edward sente ciúmes, não? Bom, o Edward vai pagar pelo o que fez e o que está fazendo.

**Karoline Costa: **Eu a entendo, bom, espero que tenha gostado.

**Beijos e até mais.**


	26. Ciúmes

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XXVI – Ciúmes.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Ela estava ao meu lado, sentada na ponta da cadeira com os braços cruzados sobre sua barriga e o rosto escondido atrás da cascata de cabelos escuros. Eu não escutava seus soluços de choro, mas ao que lembrava, sabia que seus olhos escuros estavam molhados por lagrimas e suas bochechas deveriam estar vermelhas.

Saber que ela estava com medo me fazia mal de uma maneira assustadora, e tudo o que eu queria era confortar ela e dizer que tudo estava bem.

Alice apareceu na porta do meu apartamento hoje mais cedo, com uma expressão de dor. Ao seu lado estava a pequena e assustada Lilly, que parecia querer tirar toda a dor que Alice sentia. Eu, é claro, apenas as trouxe para o hospital sem questionar, descobrindo que as duas tinham ido fazer um favor a Alex, mas Alice estava se sentindo mal e preferiu não se arriscar no transito.

E agora aqui estava eu, sozinho em uma sala de espera com a cabeça cheia de coisas para pensar e preocupar. O médico havia aparecido há exatos cinco minutos, dizendo que Alice fora diagnosticada com apendicite, e que precisaria fazer uma pequena cirurgia para fazer a remoção do apêndice para evitar complicações.

Lilly, é claro, não entendeu nada do que o médico me explicou, mas também não tirou suas duvidas comigo quando ficamos sozinhos novamente, esperando uma enfermeira vir nos buscar para irmos ficar com Alice, enquanto ela era preparada para fazer a cirurgia.

As tentativas de ligações que eu fiz para Jasper terminavam com a mesma mensagem de que o aparelho estava desligado ou fora de área. Rosalie foi minha segunda opção, mas ela e Emmet estavam incomunicáveis, e então só me restava Bella, e eu nem sabia como implorar pela ajuda dela naquele momento.

Mas eu consegui, afinal de tudo, mesmo tendo sido recusado quatro vezes seguidas e só conseguido receber uma resposta usando o telefone do hospital. No entanto, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como seria interagir com ela quando tivéssemos cara a cara sem nenhuma razão profissional para conversar.

- Vai demorar? – A voz rouca e baixa de Lilly sussurrou ao meu lado.

- Acho que não – Tentei forçar meu melhor sorriso e não demonstrar preocupação.

Lilly, por sua vez, voltou a sua antiga posição, mas dessa vez começou a balançar as perninhas impacientemente. Céus, eu queria a abraçar e prometer que Alice estaria bem e mais energética que nunca em pouco tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria apenas fugir daquele hospital.

- Hey, Lilly – Chamei, fazendo ela voltar a olhar para mim rapidamente.

- Alice é forte, e ela tem apenas apendicite. Você sabe o que é isso? – Perguntei.

- Não – Ela falou baixinho, fazendo um biquinho tímido.

- O apêndice é uma parte do corpo que realmente não tem muita importância, mas as vezes ele fica inflamado fazendo com que a gente sinta muita dor. É isso o que Alice tem, mas não é algo sério, ela vai ficar bem antes que você perceba.

- Mas o médico disse que teria uma cirurgia – Ela reclamou.

- É uma cirurgia rápida, e que acontece quase todos os dias. E daqui a pouco a enfermeira vai vir nos buscar.

Ela baixou a cabeça e me olhou por baixo de seus cílios, tendo os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Meu coração certamente só precisava daquilo para se quebrar e me fazer chorar, mas por outros motivos além de Alice, no entanto eu me prendi a idéia de que eu precisava me mostrar forte para que Lilly não ficasse com mais medo. Vendo seus lábios tremerem e sua respiração descontrolada fazer seu corpinho tremer, eu não consegui conter minhas mãos e a puxei para que viesse sentar em meu colo.

- Você promete que ela não vai morrer também? – Lilly perguntou se escondendo no meu peito.

- Claro que não, o médico mesmo falou que ela ficaria bem, você não ouviu?

- Eu sei, mas é que eu tenho medo de perder ela – Lilly explicou.

- Eu também tenho medo de perder Alice, ela é uma das pessoas que eu mais gosto no mundo – Respondi.

- Ela é a pessoa que meu pai Jazz feliz, e é a minha mãe. Eu amo ela, e não queria que ela sentisse dor – Lilly falou, e eu me vi dando palmadas gentis em sua costa.

- Eu sei, eu que deveria estar doente – Sussurrei mais para mim mesmo.

- Eu quero meu pai - Lilly sussurrou contra meu peito, usando mais uma vez o termo que eu mais tinha medo de ouvir de uma maneira tão veneradora, que fazia Jasper parecer um super-herói.

- Eu não consegui falar com ele ainda, mas Bella está vindo. Você sabe quem é ela, não?

- Tia Bells? Eu nunca mais a vi, mas eu gosto dela.

- Ela está vindo para cá – Afirmei.

- Ela vai trazer meu pai?

- Não, mas vai falar com ele.

- Ta bom – Sussurrou em resposta – O senhor pode me abraçar? Quando eu to com medo meus pais me abraçam, e eu to com medo agora.

- Contando que não me chame mais de senhor – Respondi fazendo ela sorrir rapidamente – Você não quer nada? Água, refrigerante, algum doce...

- Não, muito obrigada – Ela respondeu, e então afundou o rosto no meu peito e suspirou fundo.

Dizer que aquilo não me deixou nervoso seria uma grande mentira. Eu não sabia onde colocar minhas mãos, ou se deveria ou não continuar uma conversa apenas para distraí-la. Céus, eu tinha uma menina de quatro anos deitada no meu colo na esperança de que EU, Edward Cullen, lhe desse um pouco de segurança e paz.

Tentei ao máximo que pude tirar minha atenção do fato de ter Lilly em meus braços, tentando prestar atenção na porta de Emergência onde supostamente Alice estaria sendo atendida. Também tentava prestar atenção nas conversas das enfermeiras ou das pessoas que passavam, e por fim me vi olhando para a entrada da sala, na esperança de ver Bella.

Mas eu não conseguia. Eu tinha uma criança em meus braços, que a essa altura já estava bem mais calma que quando chegamos aqui. Saber que eu havia lhe dado paz, fazia uma estranha alegria me atormentar, e não demorei a me encontrar acariciando seus cabelos, e tentando olhar seu rostinho sem mexer meu corpo.

Não demorou muito para que uma enfermeira aparecesse dizendo que era para a seguirmos, pois nos levaria até onde Alice estava. Dizer que aquilo foi bom seria pouco, pois eu realmente me sentia incomodado por interagir daquela maneira com Lilly, parecia ser mais do que eu me permitia ir.

Alice estava em um quarto de paredes de vidros cobertas por persianas, em um dos corredores do terceiro andar. Quando abri a porta, tendo Lilly ao meu lado, minha respiração se prendeu e eu só me permiti respirar novamente quando percebi que Alice já nãos estava mais tão mal quanto estava antes.

- Hey, vocês estão aqui – Alice sussurrou sorridente.

- Mamãe – Lilly chorou correndo até parar ao lado da cama de Alice – Você está melhor?

- Agora eu estou melhor que nunca, Lilly. E você? Comportou-se direitinho com o Edward? – Alice perguntou, olhando rapidamente na minha direção.

- Nunca vi criança mais quieta que esta – Respondi me aproximando das duas.

- Bom. E então, você conseguiu ligar para Jasper?

- Não, ele não atende ao telefone, assim como Rose ou Emmet...

- Jasper deve ter desligado o telefone, ele iria pegar um vôo de volta para Nova Iorque hoje mais cedo. E Rose está em um avião para Miami, com Emmet ao lado dela. Você esqueceu?

- Completamente – Respondi, lembrando que minha irmã não era capaz de passar mais de duas semanas sem entrar em um avião e viajar para qualquer lugar que inventasse – Mas eu liguei para Bella...

- Você ligou para Bella? – Alice me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase. Ela pulou na cama, da melhor maneira que podia, e então soltou um suspiro exasperado – Por que você ligou para Bella?

- Porque eu pensei que você quisesse que Rose ou ela estivessem aqui, além de tudo, acho que Lilly se sentiria mais confortável com ela do que comigo.

- Ela sabe que tenho apenas apendicite?

- Não...

- Droga, me dá seu telefone agora.

- Alice, não precisa ficar assim. Bella já está vindo, já tem uns trinta minutos que liguei para ela...

- Ai, Edward. Você não deveria ter ligado para ela. Bella não pode ficar se preocupando comigo quando ela já tem tanta coisa para pensar. Você poderia, por favor, ligar para ela e avisar que tenho apenas apendicite?

- Ela já deve estar chegando...

E então três toques na porta novamente interromperam minha fala, e em seguida a porta se abriu revelando Bella.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo e solto de um azul vivo, e um cardigan de crochê na cor de um amarelo bem claro, com as mangas longas puxadas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos estavam com as mexas da frente presas, e alguns caiam por seus ombros. E eu não podia imaginar Bella mais bonita como ela estava naquele momento.

Mesmo que eu estivesse presenciando a evolução da gravidez dela, eu continuava a me surpreender com o fato de seu abdômen estar grande e evidenciando que ela estava grávida. Era estranho ver aquilo, saber que ali, com ela, estavam duas meninas crescendo e se desenvolvendo a cada segundo, e logo elas estariam no mundo que vivemos, em carne e osso.

- Que susto, Alice – Foi a primeira coisa que ela falou depois de fechar a porta e jogar a bolsa no sofá que ficava bem ao lado da entrada – Você tem noção de do que me fez passar quando Edward me ligou avisando que você estava no hospital?

- Me perdoe, Bells. Mas em minha defesa eu juro por minha vida que não mandei Edward ligar para você.

Bella rolou os olhos e caminhou até estar tão perto de Alice que pode se curvar um pouco e dar um beijo na sua testa. A pequena Lilly, nesse momento, já estava acomodada ao lado de Alice, observando tudo em silêncio.

- Oi tia Bells.

- Oi Lilly, como você vai? Está cuidando da mamãe?

- Aham. Ela vai ficar bem, o médico disse que ela tinha apenas apendicite, e que ela teria que fazer uma cirurgia, mas o Edward prometeu que tudo ficaria bem no final – Lilly respondeu, e então sua mãozinha passou a alisar o rosto sorridente de Alice.

Bella sorriu para menina antes de me dar um olhar surpreso e de alguma maneira misterioso. Sua atenção, no entanto, não demorou muito em mim, o que era bem normal.

- Eu já cuidei de tudo – Declarou ela, puxando a cadeira da cabeceira da cama – Jasper já está vindo para cá. Ele estava na sala de desembarque quando liguei pra ele e avisei que você estava aqui no hospital, e não se preocupe, a enfermeira me avisou que você estava com apendicite e eu mandei logo uma mensagem para ele. Eu nem sequer tentei falar com Rose e Emmet, essa viagem para Miami é muito importante para os dois. E então liguei para Alex, mas ele está de plantão e só sairá depois das seis...

- Você não precisava ter feito nada disso. Deveria ter ficado em casa, repousando. Eu ainda tenho que esperar algum tempo antes de me levarem para a sala de cirurgia, e acredito que seria tempo suficiente para procurar por alguma babá – Alice falou, se aproveitando da pausa que Bella fez para respirar.

- Cala a boca, Alice. Eu estou perfeitamente bem hoje, e até sai para uma caminhada no parque depois da aula com Rose. E além de tudo, eu não conseguiria descansar sabendo que você e Lilly estão aqui sozinhas.

- Elas não estão sozinhas, eu vou ficar até quando precisarem de mim, e não tenho a mínima pretensão de ir embora – Falei, ganhando a atenção de todas ali.

- Como eu ia dizendo, vou ficar Lilly até que Jasper esteja aqui, e acho que ele vai querer passar a noite com você no hospital, ou seja, vou levar Lilly para ir dormir na minha casa.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Bella.

- Não se preocupe, Alice. Alex já determinou que vai dormir comigo hoje, então ele vai ser nosso babá – Bella respondeu, sorrindo de alguma brincadeira interna.

Alex, sempre Alex. Eu já estava ficando mais que irritado com o cunhado da minha irmã. Céus, ele estava em todos os lugares, o tempo todo, bancando o senhor perfeitinho que encantava a todas as mulheres que passavam em sua frente. E o pior de tudo era que a mulher que ele mais encantava era Bella.

Eu desejava mais que nunca lhe pagar pelo soco que ele me deu nos tempos de faculdade, mas acho que seria muito estranho chegar nele e quebrar seu nariz, sem ter nenhuma razão aparente para isso.

- E então, o que você acha? – Perguntou Bella, depois que Alice ficou calada.

- Acho que o senhor Alex McCarty está fazendo um bom trabalho ao cuidar de você – Alice respondeu fazendo Bella sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

- E como você está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor, eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanta dor por causa de algo tão pequeno.

- Oh, Alice. Você nem sabe o que é dor. Suas sobrinhas chutam sem dó nem piedade – Bella respondeu sorrindo, e eu vi sua mão alisar a barriga.

- Ah, mas é diferente, você adora isso – Alice reclamou fazendo um biquinho – Elas estão chutando agora?

- Não, mas essa manhã elas estavam incontroláveis. E falando sobre bebês, eu fico muito agradecida por ser a ultima, a saber, que Rose está grávida. Poxa, isso não é justo.

- Ah Bells, eu não poderia falar isso para você. E a propósito, você demorou uma semana para contar para ela – Alice respondeu.

- Eu sei, mas o meu caso era completamente diferente – Bella respondeu, e seus olhos passaram rapidamente por mim – Emmet estava ao lado dela quando o médico avisou, e ele simplesmente adorou.

Ela estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, eu tinha certeza. Uma maneira bem disfarçada de brincar comigo.

- Eu vou lá fora fazer uma ligação, volto já – Murmurei rapidamente, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Não esperei por uma resposta, nem sequer esperei que me olhassem antes de abrir a porta e sair rapidamente. O cheiro de álcool inalou em minhas narinas mais que antes, e eu me vi correndo sem rumo. Minha cabeça martelava e eu tentava de todo jeito entender o motivo de subitamente me sentir incomodado com Bella.

Ela estava grávida, disso eu já sabia. Assim como sabia que a deixei sozinha naquela situação sem me importar com o que ela sentia ou o que lhe era melhor. Tudo o que eu realmente pensava era em como eu poderia matar a minha necessidade de estar com ela.

Agora, com mais de dois meses sendo completamente ignorado e odiado por ela, eu me sentia pior que nunca, pois antes pelo menos conseguia matar um pouco daquela ansiedade que sentia de ter o calor e perfume dela bem perto de mim.

Mas era minha culpa que as coisas estivessem acontecido daquele jeito, e era impossível simplesmente ignorar os ''se's'' que de repente era muitos. Se eu não tivesse a provocado durante a faculdade, as coisas com certeza seriam diferentes. Se eu não tivesse feito a vida dela um inferno quando começamos a trabalhar juntos, talvez tivéssemos aquele caso há muito mais tempo. Se eu tivesse cumprido com minhas responsabilidades, meu pai me daria a presidência e aquele plano idiota jamais existiria, e Bella definitivamente não me odiaria.

E eu nem sabia por que me importava tanto em mudar o passado.

Mas eu sentia que se eu pudesse mudar as coisas eu certamente as mudaria, eu certamente não permitiria que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

Eu não amava Bella, também não estava apaixonado por ela. Pelo menos era o que eu acreditava. Eu apenas gostava dela, mais que eu podia imaginar gostar de alguém, mais que eu já havia gostado de qualquer outra mulher que já havia levado para cama. E o engraçado era que eu costumava a odiar, mais que tudo.

Como as coisas poderiam ter mudado tanto? Em um piscar de olhos, pelo menos a meu ver. Como eu poderia simplesmente deixar de odiar uma pessoa e então estar a pedindo em namoro depois de admitir para mim mesmo que estava gostando dela? Como eu poderia me importar tanto com ela quando eu sabia que realmente não me importava. E por que saber que Emmet tinha reagido bem melhor que eu quando soube que seria pai me irritava tanto?

- Pare de pensar, Edward – Sussurrei para mim mesmo, quando cheguei ao que parecia ser um terraço vazio e espaçoso.

Foquei minha atenção no espaço a minha frente, tentando pensar no que poderia encontrar de interessante em uma paisagem cinza e que para mim não significava nada. Eu queria ter uma caixa de cigarros no meu bolso, ou pelo menos a garrafa de qualquer bebida forte.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passei ali, olhando para o nada negando pensar em qualquer coisa que me levasse a imaginar Bella e as duas meninas que eram na verdade minhas filhas.

Minhas filhas, eu ria apenas ao pensar em uma coisa como aquelas. No entanto, dentro de mim passava um calafrio estranho de medo, e de repente eu senti como se tivesse com Lilly em meus braços novamente, dando um pouco de paz a ela.

- Edward? – A voz de Bella soou atrás de mim, e confesso que estava surpreso.

Fiquei calado, preferindo não me virar e encarar a figura dela. E então ela estava ao meu lado, com os braços cruzados na frente, também não olhando para mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Nada, só pensando – Respondi, olhando na direção dela, sem receber o olhar de volta – E você?

- Jasper chegou e eu achei melhor dar um pouco de espaço para eles – Sua voz não passou de sussurro. Sua face então fez uma careta, e então seus braços se descruzaram e ela levou a mão a sua barriga novamente, colocando sua mão de maneira calma e gentil – Aí.

- Que foi? – Perguntei, surpreso comigo mesmo ao descobri que estava preocupado.

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Ela continuou calada, olhando para o nada como se lá fosse encontrar algo que procurava, enquanto me vi fascinado por seu perfil.

Eu tinha que admitir que ela estava mais bonita que nunca naquele dia, mesmo grávida. Parecia que existia uma luz a envolvendo, que a fazia brilhar de uma maneira a transmitir uma tranqüilidade que eu gostava.

- Por que você está falando comigo? – Perguntei depois que cansei daquele silêncio, ganhando pela primeira vez sua atenção.

- Não estou exatamente falando com você – Respondeu, respirando fundo.

- Você me respondeu...

- Alice vai ser levada para a cirurgia daqui a pouco. Jasper pediu que eu ficasse com Lilly por enquanto que ele conversava com o médico. Estou apenas esperando que eles tenham uma conversa com Lilly.

- Que conversa seria?

- Conversa de pais e filhos, Edward. Você não precisa saber dessas coisas, não? – Ela perguntou, dando um sorriso de vitoria antes de deixar de olhar para mim e voltar a fitar o nada a nossa frente.

Não tendo resposta, apenas voltei a olhar para frente, aceitando que ela havia ganhado mais uma vez uma conversa comigo. No entanto, minha língua coçava para que eu respondesse algo, apenas para continuar escutando sua voz.

- Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que o plano não estava valendo mais? Eu realmente já havia esquecido ele, e também não havia planejado...

- Eu não me importo com isso Edward. O que está feito está feito. Nada vai mudar só porque acredito ou não que seu plano idiota não tinha mais valor.

- É ser...

- Bella? Edward? – A voz de Jasper surgiu atrás de nós, e tanto eu como Bella nos viramos para encontrar ele com Lilly ao seu lado. A menina estava com os olhos avermelhados e com as duas mãos segurando a mão de Jasper.

- Hey, a conversa acabou? – Bella perguntou, sendo bem mais gentil, ela ainda tinha uma careta, mas tentava disfarçar com um sorriso.

- Sim, e a enfermeira já começou a levar Alice. Você se importa de me esperar lá embaixo enquanto falo com o médico?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minha mão coçava por causa do suor de estar fechada em punho, meus dentes estavam se arranhando por causa da força que os pressionava, e meu olhar com certeza seria assassino se tivesse esse poder. A ultima coisa que eu vi, antes de minha atenção ser chamada por Jasper, foi a barra do vestido azul de Bella desaparecer atrás da parede que dava inicio a um novo corredor, em direção a saída.

Naquele momento eu desejava ter ido embora quando tive a chance, assim evitaria todo aquele desejo assassino que me tomava. Já não bastava ter que estar ao lado dela e manter minhas mãos só para mim, eu tinha que aturar todos os ''cuidados'' e a o jeito ''amigável'' que Alex e Bella se tratavam.

Amigos, aqueles dois poderiam ser qualquer coisa na visão de Bella, mas Alex evidentemente não queria apenas ser amigo dela, não a tocando daquela maneira. Céus, ele até mesmo sabia quando ela sentia um chute das minhas filhas, ele até mesmo podia colocar a mão na barriga de Bella recebendo um sorriso dela, enquanto eu recebi um não bem definitivo ao pedir permissão.

- Eu só queria entender por que você ainda tem tanta raiva dela – Jasper falou ao meu lado, provavelmente percebendo minha tensão.

Eu e Bella havíamos voltado para a sala de espera do hospital, com Lilly ao nosso lado. Eu mentiria se dissesse que não gostei daquela oportunidade, pois para mim era a chance de ter uma conversa civilizada com ela, no entanto, quando sentamos no sofá de couro da sala, Alex logo apareceu.

Depois de passar vinte minutos vendo ele cuidando dela e fazendo coisas que eu desejava estar fazendo, Jasper chegou para evitar que eu explodisse com aquilo que eu tinha que admitir ser ciúmes, e então falou que estava na hora de Bella ir embora, pois ela precisava descansar. O problema, era que Alex iria com ela, e ainda dormiria na casa dela naquela noite.

- Eu não tenho raiva dela – Respondi quase imediatamente.

- Edward, eu fui morar com você e meus tios quando completei nove anos de idade, então acho que posso dizer que conheço você muito bem, fora isso somos primos e eu vi você nascendo – Ele falou, dando aquele sorriso de vencedor.

- Não é dela que eu estou com raiva, é de Alex?

- Alex? O que ele te fez?

- Nasceu? – Perguntei sendo sarcástico, mas tinha que admitir que o fato dele nascer realmente me incomodava.

- Hey, você merecia o soco que ele te deu naquela época.

Rolei meus olhos em resposta, e então respirei fundo antes de me virar para encontrar Jasper com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- O que ele te fez dessa vez?

- Chega a ser nojento como ele está agindo com a Bella – Respondi sem nem mesmo pensar.

- Ele gosta dela, de verdade.

- Você também gosta dela, e nem por isso é todo chato desse jeito.

- O jeito que eu gosto dela é diferente, quero dizer, ela é minha amiga, eu a vejo apenas dessa maneira.

- E ela gosta dela de outra maneira? – Perguntei, sabendo da resposta, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de suspense.

- É mais que obvio – Jasper respondeu – Alex é louco por Bella, louco ao ponto de não se importar com o fato de que ela está grávida de seis meses de um cara que ninguém sabe quem é. Ele está pensando em como chegar nela da maneira correta, sem assustá-la e acabar fazendo com que ela o afaste, pois Bella realmente precisa dele nesse momento, mas ele quer tentar algo mais que amizade... Talvez hoje, ou amanhã...

- Como é que é? – Perguntei tão sobressaltado que passei a sentar apenas na ponta do sofá.

- Não te interessa, Edward. Eu sei que eles vão formar o casal que você mais odeia no mundo...

- Mas ela está grávida, Jasper. E ele não é o pai, como ele pode se envolver com ela em momento como esses?

- Edward, se você não percebeu, Alex está agindo como se fosse o pai dessas duas meninas, ele até mesmo vai a aquelas aulas de como ter um bom parto normal com ela. E Alex não se importa se Bella está grávida ou não, porque ele gosta dela de verdade.

- E você acha que Bella gosta dele? – Perguntei, tentando ser o menos evidente possível.

Jasper estreitou seus olhos tentando encontrar algo dentro dos meus, e eu vi a desconfiança se evidenciar em cada detalhe de seu rosto antes de seu sorriso estranho voltar a aparecer.

- Por que isso te interessa?

- Não me interessa, só quero saber.

- Edward, me escuta, nem que seja só dessa vez. Eu sei que você adora aproveitar qualquer oportunidade que tem para brincar com a Bells, mas eu te imploro que a deixe em paz a partir de agora. O que o pai dessas meninas fez com ela já é mais que o suficiente, então por favor deixe Bella em paz e ser feliz.

- Não pretendia brincar com ela, Jasper. Nós dois estamos bem civilizados um com outro tem um bom tempo – Respondi.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de deitar sua costa no encosto do sofá, e olhar algo na tela de seu celular.

- Eu não sei o que Bella vai fazer se Alex falar que gosta dela.

- Como não? – Perguntei, imitando ele ao deitar no encosto do sofá.

- Bella ainda gosta do cara que fez isso com ela, por mais que ele tenha sido um completo idiota. Alice me contou tem alguns dias que nossa Bells chora por causa dele.

- Sério? – Perguntei em um sussurro, de repente sentindo meu coração bater lentamente, pois estava pesado por uma sensação de culpa.

- Seria bom se ela aceitasse ser algo mais que amiga de Alex, ele a faria feliz.

- Ela não pode ficar com ele – Respondi imediatamente, mais uma vez sem realmente pensar no que estava falando.

- Como é que é, Edward? Você está com ciúmes de Bella com Alex?

- Claro que não, Jasper. Jamais.

- Não é o que você está fazendo parecer – Ele respondeu.

- Mas é a verdade – Respondi.

Ele me olhou de uma maneira como se esperasse que fosse o suficiente para tirar a verdade de mim, mas é claro que não funcionou, eu realmente era bom em ficar calado em momentos como aqueles. No entanto, tinha que admitir que fiquei nervoso, e logo estava a procura de algo para conversar com ele.

Ainda sentindo o olhar dele em mim, eu fingi me importar com a hora, e descobri que já passavam das seis e quarenta da tarde, e eu havia prometido ficar até Alice sair da sala de cirurgia.

- Que conversa você e Alice estavam tendo com Lilly hoje mais cedo, que até fez Bella vir me fazer companhia? – Perguntei, fazendo a primeira pergunta que me veio a mente.

Jasper se assustou com a mudança rápida de assunto, e então seu olhar desconfiado se transformou em algo que era um mistura de dor e satisfação.

- Ela estava com medo de que acontecesse com Alice o mesmo que aconteceu com Royce e Cyntia. Lilly ponderou a idéia de que se Alice morresse, ela teria que voltar para o orfanato, pois eu não era tio de verdade dela.

- Hum, e o que aconteceria se algo acontecesse com Alice? – Perguntei.

- Primeiro, nada vai acontecer com a minha mulher. Segundo, Lilly é minha filha, preciso apenas que chegue os papeis definitivos da adoção para que ela receba meu sobrenome – Ele respondeu, parecendo bem certo do que falava.

Preferi não responder, tanto porque aquilo parecia ser um assunto delicado para Jasper, quanto por não ter respostas.

Eu tinha que admitir que meu primo era no mínimo muito corajoso por aceitar assumir as responsabilidades de uma criança que não era filha dele de verdade. De alguma maneira eu pensava que ele era louco por fazer aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava feliz por ter sido corajoso suficiente para cuidar de uma criança que não tinha ninguém no mundo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Jasper? – Perguntei, olhando para ele como se fosse encontrar a reposta ali.

- O que?

- Cuidar de Lilly.

- Eu meio que a amo como se ela fosse minha filha de verdade. Pra você é difícil de entender, pois você não passa por uma situação como essa, mas quando eu a vi no orfanato sozinha, eu lembrei de como eu estava quando perdi minha mãe. Meu pai tinha nos abandonado e a única pessoa que eu tinha era ela, e então ela morreu e eu fiquei sem ninguém. Minha sorte foi que seus pais me aceitaram em sua casa, e eu fui feliz.

- Você está fazendo isso como um agradecimento por ter tido a sorte que teve quando meus pais te levaram para morar com a gente? – Perguntei curioso.

- Lilly é uma parte de Alice, e eu amo minha esposa ao ponto de amar qualquer coisa que esteja relacionado a ela, o fato de eu enxergar em Lilly a minha própria historia foi apenas um fator. Além de tudo, meu amor por Lilly foi a primeira vista.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Okkk, esse capitulo não foi suficiente para mostrar o Edward do jeito que eu queria, pois o processo dele se tornar alguém bom e realmente perceber que o que está fazendo não é legal, pode precisar de algumas coisas...**

**Me perdoem por demorado quase uma semana inteira para postar, é que volta as aulas me dá uma depressão tão grande que fico triste sem razão alguma, e acabo não consigundo pensar direito.**

**Eu não coloquei muito Bella&Alex na fic pois fica muito chato quando aparece a Bella e outro personagem tendo um romance quando tem o Edward lá.. dá um aperto no meu coração, e até porque não aconteceria nada de importante.**

**Mas o que acharam de Edward com a Lilly?**

**Eu não sei exatamente quando vou postar novamente, mas provavelmente durante o final de semana tem post...**

**Eu não posso responder atenciosamente agora, pois estou quase saindo, me perdoem.**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, de verdade.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	27. O que eu fiz?

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XXVII – O que eu fiz?**

**.**

**Edward's POV**

**.**

Um corpo quente e delgado estava ao meu lado. Eu tinha noção de que uma perna fina e longa estava abraçando o meu tronco, assim como um braço fino estava sobre meus ombros. Meu corpo estava completamente nu, e uma respiração quente aquecia meu pescoço fazendo cócegas.

Por um momento eu tive a leve ilusão de que fosse Isabella Swan ao meu lado, e que meu maior desejo havia se realizado, e ainda estávamos juntos como nunca deveríamos deixar de estar. Mas então o sorriso formado em meu rosto só de pensar em Bella ao meu lado depois de uma maravilhosa noite se dissipou.

Primeiro o perfume de rosas impregnou meus sentidos e eu tive absoluta certeza de que não era Bella, pois ela simplesmente não gostava daquele cheiro ou mesmo das flores. Mas o mais importante era que a mulher ao meu lado não estava grávida.

- Droga – Murmurei abrindo meus olhos para encontrar um rosto moreno coberto por cabelos ruivos. Eu conseguia enxergar as sardas formando um amontoado desde a ponta do nariz até chegar as pontas de seus olhos que eu nem lembrava a cor.

Com jeito, e desejando que ela não acordasse, me empurrei para longe dela, colocando dois travesseiros grossos embaixo de sua perna e seus braços.

Minha cabeça doía muito no momento em que fui capaz de ficar de pé e abrir meus olhos para olhar a bagunça e descobrir os passos da noite passada. A cama estava uma bagunça, o que de fato não me surpreendia; ao meu lado no chão tinha ama garrafa de champagne completamente vazia, e minha camiseta de botões e minhas calças estavam jogados em um canto perto de uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro. Um vestido verde brilhoso estava perto das minhas roupas, e só então fui capaz de ver as três embalagens de camisinhas em cima da cama.

- Como eu só esqueço disso com Bella? – Perguntei para mim mesmo, antes de começar a pegar minhas coisas no chão e ir em direção ao banheiro.

Aquela era apenas mais uma manhã da minha terrível rotina.

Saber que Bella estava permitindo que Alex McCarty entrasse em sua vida para assumir o papel que na realidade era meu me causa uma estranha sensação de revolta. E tudo o que consegui pensar em fazer foi em mostrar para ela que eu também poderia seguir em frente e substituí-la por qualquer mulher, em qualquer noite.

O problema era que na verdade aquilo só funcionava para fazer um show de mentiras para Bella, porque na realidade nenhuma das mulheres que eu tenha transado nas ultimas duas semanas foram capazes de tirar Bella da minha cabeça nem mesmo durante os momentos que estávamos no quarto já completamente nus.

É claro que Bella sabia que eu tinha voltado para a vida que levava antes dela, eu fazia questão de deixarem todos sabendo, e sempre arrumava uma desculpa para que uma das mulheres da noite anterior aparecesse no escritório para me ver, conseqüentemente, Bella era informada das minhas visitinhas pessoais.

No entanto, eu não ainda não tinha a mínima idéia da relação entre Bella e Alex, uma vez que eles dois não assumiam nada para ninguém e Jasper era incapaz de dividir informações que eu realmente estava interessado, e Emmet se recusava a falar comigo quando não era obrigado, pois ainda estava ''chateado'' com o que fiz com Bella.

- Hey – A mulher ruiva falou, aparecendo completamente nua na porta do banheiro no exato momento em que abotoei o ultimo botão da minha camisa.

- Sim? – Perguntei, olhando para ela através do espelho.

- Pra onde você está indo, gatão? – Perguntou, com um sorriso pervertido no rosto, seus olhos, que agora descobri serem azuis, fixaram-se nas minhas calças.

- Indo embora, foi uma noite maravilhosa e eu espero que você fique bem, adeus – Respondi rapidamente, passando por ela sem manter nenhum contato físico antes de chegar a porta de saída do quarto de hotel e sair.

E era assim que as coisas estavam acontecendo nas ultimas semanas. Passava as noites em hotéis ou na casa de desconhecidas após algumas horas em um bar qualquer bebendo qualquer coisa que eu desejasse no momento.

Eu realmente não tinha noção de quanto tempo eu não dormia na minha própria cama, pois só o fato de chegar perto dela eu já tinha minha mente cheia de memórias da ultima noite em que tive um verdadeiro bom sexo, com a pessoa que eu realmente desejava.

Passei em meu apartamento rapidamente, apenas para tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa que combinasse com o dia de trabalho.

Trabalhar era o momento que eu mais odiava durante o meu dia, principalmente por ter Bella tão e perto e longe de mim. Eu não sei se desejava que ela tivesse logo aquelas duas meninas e passasse alguns tempos em casa, não me obrigando a ter contato diário com ela, ou se eu desejava atravessar o pequeno corredor que nos separava para fazer qualquer loucura que eu nem sabia se era capaz ou não.

O elevador do prédio da empresa estava se abrindo quando cheguei, e não hesitei em pular ali aproveitando que estava vazio. Apertei o numero do meu andar, e suspirei fundo vendo as portas se fecharam a minha frente, já me preparando mentalmente para enfrentar mais um dia infernal.

- Hey, segura para mim – Uma voz feminina gritou não muito distante, e minha reação imediata foi de colocar a mão entre as duas portas, fazendo com que se abrissem de novo.

Não precisei de nenhum minuto para me arrepender do que acabei de fazer, pois em apenas uma piscar de olhos a imagem de Bella estava se materializando a minha frente, enquanto ela hesitava em entrar no elevador.

- É você – Escutei um sussurro baixo preencher o silêncio. Seu olhar se baixou, e então ela entrou definitivamente no pequeno espaço do elevador, ficando o mais distante de mim que poderia.

- Bom dia – Falei, tentando ser formal.

- Para você também – Ela respondeu, deixando de fitar o chão.

Os andares que passávamos tinham seus números brilhando à medida que o elevador subia, e parecia que a tensão era proporcional ao andar, pois a cada segundo parecia que o ar deixava de existir e minhas mãos soavam frio.

Bella soltou o ar de seu pulmão, provando que eu não era o único a sentir aquela tensão, e percebi sua mão direita se fechar em punho enquanto a outra acariciava sua barriga de não sei quantos meses.

- Aí – Escutei ela falar baixinho, tendo a imediata reação de procurar pela resposta em seu olhar. Seu rosto com uma careta de dor, deixava claro que ela estava sentindo uma das meninas chutarem.

- Elas estão chutando? – Perguntei, só percebendo o que tinha feito depois de receber um olhar surpreso.

- Não é da sua conta – Ela respondeu, e finalmente as portas do elevador se abriram.

O nosso andar era particularmente não muito cheio de salas, pois tanto a minha quanto a de Bella ocupava boa parte do andar, e ainda por cima tinha a grande sala de reuniões que era grande o suficiente para todo o pessoal da diretoria, sócios e o pessoal que era importante.

A mesa de Jéssica Stanley, assim como a Lauren, estavam vazias no momento, o que me fazia acreditar que estávamos sozinhos naquele andar e que eu poderia responder sem medo a Bella.

- Desculpe se estou tentando ser educado com você – Respondi – E além de tudo, elas ainda são minhas filhas.

Bella rolou seus olhos castanhos, fazendo um sorriso crescer dentro de mim.

- Elas não são suas filhas, e isso vai ficar mais que judicialmente legal assim que elas nascerem – Respondeu, aparentemente já estressada – Falando nisso, eu até mesmo acho que seria bom conversarmos.

- Você quer conversar comigo? Surpreenda-me.

- Apareça na minha sala assim que puder – Foi a resposta que recebi, e então ela saiu andando até entrar em sua sala e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Fiquei parado na frente do elevador até o momento em que a curiosidade me encheu a cabeça e decidi que teria logo qualquer conversa que Bella poderia querer comigo naquele momento.

Passei em minha sala, vendo uma pilha de papeis esperando pela minha atenção em cima da mesa, e então coloquei minha pasta sobre a cadeira de couro onde eu desejava sentar por alguns minutos e dormir de verdade.

Quando voltei ao corredor onde ficavam as mesas de Jéssica e Lauren, encontrei as duas sorrindo de algo particular, o que realmente não me interessou.

- Bom dia – Falei para as duas, e logo dei atenção apenas para Jéssica – Vou entrar para conversar com a Swan, por favor, tente não interromper.

- Tudo bem, senhor – Ela respondeu, e eu dei toques na porta da sala de Bella antes de entrar sem esperar por um convite.

Ela estava sentada no sofá de couro com um papél branco em sua mão, enquanto um envelope pardo estava colocado sobre a mesa de centro. Vi um sorriso em seu rosto se formando quando a porta foi fechada, e com apenas um olhar me convidou para me juntar a ela no sofá.

- Estava quase mandando Jéssica chamar por você – Bella falou sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- O que você queria comigo?

- Falar sobre o único assunto pessoal que temos discutir – Respondeu, passando para mim o papel branco – Aqui está um modelo da petição que você assinará quando minhas filhas nascerem, infelizmente você só pode fazer isso quando elas estiverem em meus braços. Meu advogado pediu que eu mostrasse a você um modelo da petição, para ver se você estar de acordo com todos os itens, assim evitaremos problemas quando você precisar colocar seu nome aí.

Meus olhos fitavam a rapidez que sua boca era capaz de pronunciar as palavras da maneira mais sexy que já havia visto. Por mais que estivesse hipnotizado por seus lábios rosados, eu fui capaz de entender suas palavras, e ainda assim não peguei o papel branco que logo foi colocado no meu colo.

- O que? – Perguntei.

- A petição, Edward – Ela respondeu, parecendo cansada – Nós já discutimos isso antes, há uns dois ou três meses. Eu falei para você sobre a documentação que assinaríamos onde qualquer ligação sua com as minhas filhas seriam cortadas, logo você estaria sem direitos e deveres sobre elas. Já esqueceu?

- Não, mas pensei que você havia esquecido – Confessei.

- É claro que não, isso é importante para mim – Bella respondeu, e a curiosidade me acertou em cheio.

- Por que isso é tão importante? Por que perder nosso tempo falando sobre isso? Não é como se um papel fosse mudar grande coisa.

- Bom, eu quero que as minhas filhas cresçam da melhor maneira possível, eu quero viver com elas sem o medo de que você mude de idéia quando perceber o quão maravilhosas elas são, não quero que elas sofram algum dia caso você decida fazer parte da nossa vida e assumir a paternidade delas.

De alguma maneira a resposta dela não me convenceu, e só precisei lembrar da conversa que eu e Jasper dividimos no hospital para que um pensamento me enfurecesse.

- Oh Bella, por que você não diz logo que só quer que eu assine essa petição para que seu namoradinho possa definitivamente assumir o papel de pai dessas meninas? – Respondi lançando um pouco de sarcasmo em minhas palavras.

Bella se enfureceu, eu vi a raiava chamuscando seus olhos castanhos, e sua boca se abrindo e se fechando em sua maneira evidente de demonstrar raiva. Ela logo fez uma expressão de quem não acreditava no que ouvia, e então respirou fundo.

- Olha Edward, eu realmente não quero e nem posso me estressar com você ou com qualquer coisa, então não adianta vir com seu sarcasmo e suas brincadeirinhas sem graça. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de sua conta, assim como quem vai ser pai ou qualquer coisa para as minhas filhas. Então, por favor, pegue esse modelo de petição e leia para ver se você está de acordo com o que está escrito aí, caso contrario vai ficar desse jeito.

- Olha que bom, eu não vou assinar nada – Respondi, rasgando o papel que estava em meu colo em dois pedaços.

Bella estava com a boca aberta enquanto assistia minha demonstração de que não me importava com aquilo, e ficou em silêncio até o momento em que joguei os pedacinhos de papel no lixo.

- Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou.

- Eu não vou permitir que você coloque Alex no meu lugar – Respondi.

- Ah, eu não posso ter a minha vida, mas você pode simplesmente sair por ai ficando com uma mulher diferente a cada noite? Você pode me explicar por que isso está acontecendo?

- Simples, até que eu assine essa tal petição, essas meninas também estão sobre minha tutela, e como eu não planejo assinar isso, acho que tenho o direito de decidir que não quero que Alex se aproxime delas, logo de você – Expliquei, a decisão ilógica até para mim.

- Eu não entendo você, Edward. Hora você fingi que se importa, hora não se importa, dá para você decidir o que quer?

- Não.

- Então pronto – Ela respondeu – Eu decido por você.

- Não mesmo.

- Ah sim, vamos lá Edward. Você tem duas opções, ou assina essa petição e me deixa em paz, ou eu vou contar para todo mundo que você é o pai das minhas filhas, assim vou poder brigar na justiça com você pela guarda delas, e com certeza vou ganhar, e então vou poder viver em paz com as minhas filhas e com quem mais eu deseje, e você provavelmente vai ser atormentado por sua família e por Alice.

- Nada disso vai acontecer – Garanti, não levando a séria suas ameaça – Primeiro, você também não quer que ninguém saiba que estávamos juntos. Além de tudo, se formos parar a na justiça, suas filhas vão saber que eu abandonei vocês, e você não quer que elas se sintam abandonadas, não? – Perguntei, jogando com a única carta que eu tinha.

O rosto dela finalmente se firmou na expressão de raiva que toda hora sumia, e eu vi os olhos de Bella se congelarem em um olhar frio e medroso.

Ela estava sem resposta, e eu havia ganhado aquela discussão, pelo menos isso. Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que eu deixasse de fitar seu rosto para não ser torturado, e então foquei minha atenção na janela.

Não movi nenhuma parte do meu corpo desde que terminei de falar, e sabia que Bella também não havia se movimentado ao meu lado, e eu sabia que ela estava se preparando para fazer ou dizer algo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Não bastava ter conseguido realizar seu planinho idiota e me engravidar? Não bastava ter me enganado durante todo o tempo e me fazer acreditar que pelo menos chegamos a ser quase um casal? O que mais você quer? Que eu vá embora de sua vida? É o que você quer para me deixar em paz e assinar essa droga de petição? Eu preciso de paz, Edward. Preciso me livrar completamente de você para seguir em frente, então por favor, só assina essa petição e as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis para nós dois.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer com ''seguir em frente''..

- Ahh, cala a boca Edward. Eu não estou com Alex e nem pretendo ter algo com ele, se é isso o que você quer saber. Se ele está agindo como o pai das minhas filhas é por que o homem que me engravidou não é bom o suficiente para assumir as responsabilidades que tem. Eu realmente não tenho a mínima condição de sair pintando paredes, montando moveis ou sequer paciência para colocar cadeirinhas de bebê no banco traseiro do carro ou me lembrar de pequenos detalhes que ele lembra, então não culpe a mim pelo fato de Alex estar sendo a figura paterna na vida dessas meninas, pois o culpado é você, e a menos que queria assinar petição, eu sugiro que vá embora agora.

- Eu não acredito em você, Bella – Respondi – Você acha que não sei que ele está dormindo na sua casa nas ultimas semanas?

- Isso não é da sua conta – Ela respondeu com raiva, se levantando do sofá com um tanto de dificuldade – Por favor, sai daqui agora.

- Eu não vou assinar petição nenhuma – Avisei, levantando do sofá também, mas seguindo em direção a porta.

- Essa conversa não acabou.

- Certamente não, Bella – Respondi, e então saí de sua sala sem pensar duas vezes.

Jéssica e Lauren me olharam com um esquisito sorriso brincando em seu seus rostos claramente maquiados com varias camadas de seus produtos. As duas tentavam esconder o sorriso, e seus lábios chegavam a tremer, e seus olhares logo caíram para as suas respectivas mesas, assim que descobriram que eu as olhava também.

Não falando nada para nenhuma das duas, e realmente com a cabeça cheia de coisas, eu somente atravessei a distancia entre as duas salas e me tranquei na minha, me encostando na porta assim que virei a chave.

Eu realmente não acreditava na historia de que entre Bella e Alex não existia absolutamente nada. Eu via todos os dias, e sabia que ele gostava dela, não era possível que os dois não estivessem tendo um caso, exatamente como ela tinha comigo. Ela poderia estar mentindo, aliás, estava conseguindo enrolar todo mundo ao não dizer que eu era o pai das filhas dela.

Com o toque do telefone me chamando de volta a realidade de onde eu estava e do que eu precisava fazer, deixei meus pensamentos sobre aquela conversa com Bella de lado e fui tentar me distrair com o trabalho ou qualquer coisa que me aparecesse.

A manhã se passou tão lenta que eu até mesmo conseguia escutar o barulho do ponteiro de segundos do meu relógio. Eu desejava mais que nunca para que eu pudesse sair daquele prédio e respirar um pouco de ar fresco, bem longe do risco de voltar a sala de Bella e falar mais uma vez que não pretendia deixar que ela se envolvesse com Alex ou com nenhum outro homem.

- Hey, querido irmãozinho – A voz de Rosalie tirou minha atenção dos papeis que estava lendo naquele momento, e quando foquei minha atenção na minha irmã, ela já estava se sentando na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rose? – Perguntei, tentando não ser grosso.

- Vim buscar meu irmãzinho para um almoço, oras? – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Você não tem o costume de vir aqui para almoçarmos, geralmente faz isso por Bella.

- Bella saiu para almoçar com Alex, e logo depois iria em uma consulta de pré-natal, e eu fui excluída do almoço romântico e do momento família, então resolvi me consolar com meu irmão preferido.

- Eu sou seu único irmão – Respondi, fazendo ela sorrir.

- Você chegou ao ponto, então vamos, eu estou faminta. Seu sobrinho está desejando comida chinesa, e eu espero que você também - Ela falou, fazendo um gesto para que eu me apressasse.

- Meu sobrinho, então é um menino?

- Não sei, só é possível descobrir depois da décima terceira semana, e eu ainda estou chegando a décima, mas Emmet acredita que seja um menino, e no fundo eu também – Ela respondeu com um brilho diferente em seus olhos – Você precisa ver como Emmet está adorando isso, Edward, ele simplesmente não pára de falar em como estar feliz por nosso primeiro bebê está a caminho, ele até mesmo já começou a procurar pelos nomes.

- Claro, claro – Respondi, tentando mostrar um pouco de entusiasmo, mas não conseguia, estava muito preocupado em não pensar no que ela havia dito sobre Bella e Alex.

Eu e Rose resolvemos ir a um restaurante chinês que ficava no shopping, uma vez que ela queria porque queria ir ao restaurante de lá, e eu não estava com paciência para ter outra briga com uma mulher grávida naquele dia.

Passar o começo de tarde com a minha irmã grávida mais que excitada em conversar sobre cada fase de sua vida até seu desejo de ser mãe ser realizado não foi absolutamente nada fácil. Eu não sabia se saia correndo nas vezes que ela saia para ir ao banheiro, ou se simplesmente colocava os fones de ouvido wireless, fingindo escutar ela enquanto na verdade escutava música.

Para minha alegria Lauren me ligou por volta das três tarde, lembrando de uma pequena reunião que eu teria com dois diretores, e só então fui liberado para ir embora.

A tarde no escritório também não havia sido absolutamente nada fácil, pois a minha querida e dócil colega de trabalho, Agnes, resolveu encher minha paciência uma vez que Bella estava ''ocupada'' demais em uma reunião com Steaven Sonnors e o nosso gerente de produção.

Escutar ela falando sobre os problemas de segurança que poderíamos ter uma vez que estávamos trocando as câmeras do prédio, e logo em seguida discutir como ficariam as coisas na empresa quando a nossa presidente se ausentasse, foi quase tão chato que a idéia de pular da janela parecia tentador. Poxa, estava na hora daquela mulher se aposentar.

O momento em que Agnes decidiu que já não havia mais nada em sua mente para declarar, eu já imaginava o bar que iria visitar essa noite, e o relógio já marcava pouco mais de seis e meia, e Lauren já havia saído há vinte minutos para uma festa com Jéssica.

- Então é isso senhor Cullen, espero que o senhor considere meus alertas sobre a segurança do prédio, e avise a senhorita Swan. Bem, acho que ela realmente não é hipócrita ao ponto de se importar se os funcionários estão usando algumas salas como quarto, uma vez que essa mulher já provou ser uma pessoa sem descuidada, mas acho que ela deve pensar sobre a segurança de todos.

- O que a senhora quer dizer sobre Isabella ser descuidada e hipócrita? – Perguntei, fazendo com que ela parasse no meio do caminho em direção a porta.

- Por favor senhor Cullen, uma mulher que fica grávida hoje em dia e não conta quem é o pai, só pode ser considerada descuidada, eu ainda me pergunto o que o senhor seu pai estava pensando quando colocou uma mulher como ela na presidência.

- Acho que a gravidez de Isabella não é de sua conta, e ficaria muito feliz se a senhora não pensasse nela desta maneira. Por mais triste que devo ficar por não ter ganhado a presidência, devo admitir que meu pai estava certo quando a colocou no lugar que ela está hoje, e a prova disso é que Isabella não desistiu de ter suas filhas apenas pelo fato do pai das meninas não querer assumir. Pelo contrario, acho que ela se tornou uma pessoa ainda mais digna do lugar onde estar apenas por aceitar as responsabilidades sozinhas, mantendo apenas para si a identidade do homem que não merecia a lealdade dela – Respondi, seriamente, com um obvio semblante de que não havia gostado nada de ouvir suas palavras.

- Me perdoe senhor Cullen, esse conceito não é meu, é apenas o que todos falam nos corredores, e inclusive a senhorita Swan já ouviu.

- Então eu suponho que todos aqui devam desculpas a ela, assim como devem manter seus pensamentos apenas para si – Falei, descobrindo estar realmente chateado com os pensamentos do que Bella estava passando por minha causa – Eu realmente iria desgostar muito de saber que Isabella sofreu algum insulto aqui neste prédio, e tenho certeza que meu pai iria ficar muito feliz de vir aqui defender a nossa presidente, uma vez que ele a ver exatamente como deve, e iria odiar saber que ela está sendo insultado apenas por estar grávida.

- Claro senhor Cullen, vou fazer questão de controlar todos os que se acham no direito de falar algo da senhorita Swan, se o senhor me der licença – Agnes falou, curvando sua cabeça em direção a saída, e eu apenas concordei com um piscar de olhos.

Era claro o embaraço em seu olhar e sua postura, e dentro de mim lutei para não sorrir, e para controlar a vontade que eu tinha de surrar a mesa naquele momento.

Esperei que a porta estivesse realmente fechada para então bater com força na mesa de madeira a minha frente.

- O que eu fiz meu Deus? - Perguntei para mim mesmo, sem saber em relação a que eu estava pensando.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, perdão pela demora, mas é que esse fim de semana eu não tive nenhum segundo de descanso, e no sábado de noite me minha mente estava muito ocupada tentando entender o filme ''A Origem'', com o eterno DiCaprio. Sério, se alguém assistiu esse filme e não ficou tonto ou confuso em segundo nenhum, eu quero que me explique como conseguiu, até agora tento descobrir que foi aquele final... Anyway, me perdoem pela demora de verdade...**

**Bom, o que eu posso dizer é que no próximo o capitulo o Edward vai realmente abrir seus olhinhos verdes que eu adoro, e com o brilhinho da realização de que ele está sendo um idiota vai fazer tudo se iluminar... É tudo o que eu posso dizer.**

**Nessinha Cullen:** Devo que confessar que o começo do ponto de vista do Edward é realmente difícil de escrever, mas depois que ele começa a narrar, fica mais fácil de fazer as coisas na visão dele. Perdão por não ter postado no fim de semana, mas é com os dias dos pais e tudo mais foi muito difícil.

**Adrii Masters: **Definitivamente a Bella e o Alex não vão formar um casal, eu não consigo fazer a Bella com outro homem que não seja o Edward, e como o Jasper disse, ela ainda se sente envolvida com o Edward. Mas isso não quer dizer que a amizade de Alex e Bella não seja suficiente para fazer o Edward perceber que está sendo idiota.

**Glaucia S:** Também sou Team Edward de coração e alma, por isso na vai ter envolvimento da Bells com o Alex, mas isso não quer dizer que o Edward não sinta ciúmes, não?

**: **Você quase teve pena? Ok, fazer o Edward, vou manter isso em mente, prometo.

**JU: **Pro Edward é difícil admitir o que ele quer e o que ele pensa, ele é egoísta ao ponto de manter uma coisa só para ele, mesmo quando pensa que não quer.

**Louise:** O momento em que vamos ter Emmet e Edward está chegando, acho que isso ocorra no próximo capitulo. Ah sim, talvez ficar rodeado por crianças seja algo bom para o Edward, e ele perceba o que está perdendo. Para falar a verdade meu primeiro dia de aula foi bem interessante, temos intercambistas na minhas escola, e eu sou muito tímida para conversa com ele, detalhe que o garoto só fala inglês e isso me faz uma das únicas pessoas que ele pode conversar... uma amiga minha foi embora e nem disse adeus, assim como um professor de literatura que pirava comigo falando sobre a saga Twilight... Uma loucura.

**Nath Azevedo:** Alex é mais um personagem que faz ciúmes sem querer, o pobre não fez nada e o Edward odeia ele.

**Cheiva: **Oi, como vai? Que bom saber que está gostando da fic, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e por favor, me perdoe por ter demorado, mas a escola não deixa que eu tenha muito tempo.

**Deboramd: **Sabia que em algum ponto perguntariam sobre o motivo do Alex ter socado o Edward, a historia vai ser contada em algum momento... O Edward vai começar a querer suas responsabilidades logo, pode ter certeza, até porque estamos bem próximo do fim.

**Bie Cullen: **Oi, como vai? O Edward de verdade ama a Bells, ele só precisa admitir isso, não? O parto já está meio que pronto, e eu espero que todos achem bacana, o Edward com certeza está envolvido, aliás, tem que fazer parte de pelos um grande detalhe durante a gravidez da Bells, não?

**Diana:** Até eu aceitaria o Edward de babá, e meus pais nem precisavam voltar, se o Edward fosse ser meu babá para sempre 66

**LORENA:** Bom saber que você gosta da fic =D

**Visil:** Não sou nenhum pouco ciumenta, ao não ser quando é em relação as minhas coisas (acho que sou muito materialista)... É difícil ver o Edward sem a Bells, ou a Bells sem o Edward. mas eles vão logo ficar junto, e logo a situação entre os dois vai ficar invertida, ele vai querer ficar com ela, mas ela não vai o querer.

**Mah**: Não, a Bells não vai ter nada com o Alex, prometo. Ela vai ficar com o Edward, sem ter nada com o Alex no meio do caminho... mas o Edward precisa sentir o ciúme.

**Elo:** Bom saber que você gostou =D

**Lorena:** Perdão pela demora, como amanhã é feriado, vou tentar passar a manhã escrevendo, e vou fazer outras coisas de tarde.

**Jessica: **Não parei, só demorei um pouco a postar por causa da loucura que está sendo minha vida... já tenho três provas nessa sexta, três na quinta que vem, três na quarta da outra semana, e mais três na semana depois da outra... e a tendência são mais três provas por semana até que minhas férias de fim de ano sejam declaradas, ou seja, as provas nunca acabam...

**Carol:** Não roa unha, eu sei que é difícil, as minhas nunca ficam grandes, mas isso é porque eu não consigo digitar no note... whatever... A Bella tendo umas ficadinhas com o Alex na frente do Edward seria mara, mas acho que o que mas machuca o Edward é saber que ela está colocando outra pessoa no lugar que pertencia a ele...

**Beijos e até mais.**


	28. O que está acontecendo?

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XVIII – O que está acontecendo?**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava sendo um completo idiota, disso eu já a tinha a mais absoluta certeza, além de tudo, Emmet soube como demonstrar o que todos deveriam pensar de mim. Mas agora, naquele exato segundo, tudo o que eu conseguia concluir era que lunático também seria uma boa definição.

Céus, como eu poderia ainda ter tantas idéias absurdas passando por minha mente? Como eu poderia agir daquela forma e conseguir viver comigo mesmo?

O que eu havia feito?

Não exista uma explicação para absolutamente nada na minha vida, como, por exemplo, o fato de eu me importar tanto com o que as pessoas pensavam sobre Bella ou com qualquer coisa relacionado a ela. Céus, eu estava começando a ficar incomodado até mesmo ao imaginar o que as pessoas pensavam sobre as duas crianças que ela carregava.

Mas por quê? Por que de repente eu finalmente escutei algo que Agnes disse?

Bati mais uma vez a mão na minha mesa, como se o barulho fosse mudar alguma coisa. Mas não mudou, e então decidi rapidamente parar de pensar em qualquer coisa que estava pensando e simplesmente sair daquela sala, colocando de uma vez para trás os estresses daquele dia e ter mais uma noite com qualquer mulher.

Mas então, como se o destino realmente não quisesse que eu fosse embora daquela sala, meu celular começou a tocar, e a música de repente me causava dor de cabeça.

- Hey, não faz isso – Alguém gritou parecendo longe de mim, antes que eu pudesse atender meu celular, tendo a frustração misturada com o medo em sua voz.

Ignorei, concluindo só poderia ser Jéssica tratando de algo que Bella a mandou, aquela garota de vez em quando me assustava com suas manias de falar sozinha.

Atendendo o celular, graças a Deus dando fim a música, relaxei minha costa no encosto da cadeira, e virei de costas para a porta.

_- Até que enfim_ – A voz do meu pai gritou do outro lado, fazendo com que eu rapidamente afastasse o fone do meu ouvido.

- Não precisa gritar – Reclamei, descobrindo que estava um pouco rouco.

- _Perdão, mas já estou tentando falar com você tem quase uma hora._

- E jamais pensou em usar um dos aparelhos que sua própria empresa fabrica. Acredito.

_- Edward, você muda de celular como muda de roupa, não, melhor, você muda de celular como muda de mulher_ – Ele respondeu sarcasticamente, e eu escutei um suspiro vindo do outro lado da linha, anunciando a mudança de assunto – E então, algum plano para o sábado à noite?

- Pai, além de ter engravidado minha mãe, você é casado com ela. Além de tudo, prefiro mulheres, e ainda tem muitas delas por ai para que eu possa pensar considerar homens.

- _Eu jamais consideraria homens, repetiria as mulheres_

- Eu também, no entanto, você não pode nem sequer considerar a idéia de sair com outras mulheres. Se machucar a minha mãe, está se vendo comigo...

- _Edward, são quase trinta e cinco anos de casamento, e eu nunca nem pensei na possibilidade de trair sua mãe, até porque ela nunca deu motivo para isso, eu e ela somos..._

- Eu não quero saber – Cortei a sua fala, antes que imagens perturbadoras fossem adicionadas a minha mente já enlouquecida.

_- O que eu queria dizer era que não importa quanto tempo eu esteja exclusivamente com sua mãe, ainda somos muito bons juntos na cama_ – Ele falou, e eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de pensar em uma resposta.

- Pai, a conta do terapeuta vai chegar ainda essa semana.

Meu pai deu um suspiro fundo, anunciando mais uma vez a mudança de assunto.

Antes de eu escutar sua voz, no entanto, o barulho de algo caindo no chão entrou pelas brechas da minha porta, e eu fiquei realmente com medo do que Jessica pudesse estar fazendo.

_- Mas então, sábado é aniversario de sua mãe_ – Ele falou, um pouco mais sério.

- Eu sei, Rose e eu marcamos de sair amanhã de tarde para comprarmos nosso presente para ela... Sua filha está pensando em me levar para fazermos uma peça de cerâmica com uma pintura bem estranha, exatamente como fazíamos quando crianças e tínhamos os projetos de artes como presentes para você e ela. O que você acha?

_- Acho que eu quero uma foto de você e Rose trabalhando em uma escultura de gesso ou seja lá o que tiverem em mente, mas acredite, acho que vocês deveriam comprar uma peça já pronta, você nunca foi capaz de fazer um jarro, Edward._

- Me desculpe pai, mas eu realmente não pretendia trabalhar com aquilo futuramente – Respondi, lembrando das aulas de artes onde eu saia impregnado de argila das cabeças aos pés, minha mãe passava horas tentando tirar a coisa grudenta do meu cabelo – Mas então, por que estava ligando mesmo?

_- Sua mãe vai pegar um vôo para Nova Iorque, na madrugada de sexta, vai chegar por volta das nove horas, e Rosalie vai buscá-la no aeroporto, eu quero que você faça o favor de pelo menos aparecer para vê-la._

- Como se eu já não tivesse isso em mente, pai – Respondi, rolando meus olhos. De repente eu me sentia mais aliviado e alegre, e um pouco menos paranóico. Era o efeito Carlisle Cullen.

Em qualquer momento que eu estivesse me sentindo um completo idiota ou sem a mínima vontade de fazer absolutamente nada, eu só precisava escutar a voz do meu pai, e de repente as coisas ficavam mais leves e fáceis, uma coisa que só ele sabia como fazer, e continuava funcionando mesmo depois que completei vinte e cinco anos e todas as minhas visões de mundo mudaram.

_- Claro, como imaginei – _Ele respondeu, e eu senti uma ponta de sarcasmo em cada palavra - _Eu vou pegar um vôo no mesmo dia, mas vou chegar apenas depois das cinco, estava pensando em pegarmos um jogo de baseball, qualquer um que você conseguir encontrar._

- Jogo? – Perguntei, fazendo um careta enquanto lembrava de quando saiamos para assistir jogos em estádios lotados e eu nem sequer tinha um metro e meio de altura.

_- Sim, sua mãe vai com Rosalie e Emmet a uma consulta do pré-natal de sua irmã, e depois as duas vão sair para fazer compras e coisas que só elas podem imaginar fazer, e então eu pensei que poderíamos ir assistir um jogo. O que você acha? Tem tanto tempo que não fazemos isso._

- Ok, eu vou ver se consigo ingressos – Respondi, não muito certo de que aquela era a resposta que eu queria dar.

_- Sim, mais uma coisa. Você poderia passar lá em casa e ver se Margareth tem tudo certo para sexta? Aquela mulher se nega a cooperar com informações e eu não sei se ela arrumou tudo certo, como sua mãe gosta._

- Ok, pai, eu passo lá assim que puder.

_- Até sexta, então._

- Até sexta, pai – Falei, antes de escutar o telefone ser desligado.

Sorri comigo mesmo, isso era tão Carlisle Cullen. Meu pai e a governanta da nossa casa nunca foram de se dar bem, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo implicando um com o outro, tendo a minha mãe como a única pessoa que os fazia perceber que já eram adultos o suficiente para deixarem as brincadeiras e travessuras de criança para trás. No fundo eu sabia que eles se amavam como irmãos, pois haviam sido criados juntos, mas não gostavam de muito de mostrar isso em público.

- Bella – A voz feminina mais uma vez gritou em frustração, dessa vez escutei pés batendo impacientemente no chão.

Isso me alertou, a idéia de que Jessica fosse a autora daquelas barulhos fora da minha sala se transformou em pó, e antes que eu notasse o que estava fazendo, a porta da sala já estava aberta e eu estava entrando no corredor que separava a minha sala da de Bella.

A porta da sala dela estava entreaberta, a fresta formada jogava um pouco de luz no corredor escurecido, e só quando finalmente fiquei tão próximo ao ponto de ver a cena que se passava ali dentro, pude escutar os soluços de choro.

- Me perdoe – Bella sussurrou baixinho, com a voz rouca e parecendo estar resfriada.

Ela estava sentada em seu sofá, de frente para Alice com uma almofada em sua perna. A esposa de meu primo, por sua vez, parecia olhar para Bella de uma maneira preocupada, tão atenta que nem sequer conseguiu ver minha sombra se mexendo enquanto procurava por uma posição onde ninguém me notaria.

- Você não tem que se perdoar, você tem que se acalmar – Alice falou do seu jeito mandona, e eu me perguntei se ela era assim com Jasper.

- Eu sou um monstro, Alice – Bella respondeu, parecendo inconsolada – Tudo o que eu faço acaba se tornando uma total catástrofe.

- Você está exagerando, nada é uma catástrofe, mas se você não se acalmar agora, aí sim vou poder dizer que uma catástrofe aconteceu. Céus Bells, você não pode se exaltar nunca mais, não enquanto estiver grávida. Por favor, lembre do que Jeremy lhe disse.

As palavras de Alice, que por um momento aguçaram minha curiosidade, tiveram um efeito oposto ao esperado em Bella, e em vez dela parar de chorar, seus soluços ficaram mais altos e eu vi suas mãos tremerem quando ela tocou sua barriga.

- Oh meu Deus – Alice murmurou para si mesma, movimentando seu corpo pequeno em um gesto rápido, e logo Bella estava meio deitada em seu colo.

Naquele ângulo eu tinha uma leve visão do rosto de Isabella, e eu conseguia enxergar o nariz vermelho combinar com os olhos molhados de tanto chorar. O que havia causado aquilo?

- Eu sou uma aproveitadora – Bella falou soluçando, e sua mão limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que molhavam sua bochecha.

- Claro que não. Você não tem culpa de nada, Alex vai entender a sua reação.

Alex? O que ele tinha haver com aquilo? Era por causa dele que Bella chorava agora?

De repente um sentimento de revolta me tomou, e foi apenas graças a Alice que eu não entrei naquela sala e chacoalhei Bella pelos ombros a fim de receber qualquer que fosse a resposta para as minhas perguntas.

Afinal de tudo, eu teria uma razão para acabar com aquela vontade que eu tinha de pagar pelo meu nariz quebrado na faculdade.

- É claro que sim, Alice. Eu usei ele para decorar o quarto delas, pra cuidar de mim quando eu não podia ficar sozinha, para fazer qualquer coisa que eu não podia, e ele fazia de muito bom gosto e agrado, e no final de tudo eu nem sequer posso fazer a coisa mais simples de todas.

- Bella, não era a coisa mais simples de todas. Alex e você são bem grandinhos, e vocês dois sabem que as coisas não funcionam desse jeito. O que ele queria de você parece mais que justo, e bem simples para o meu ponto de vista, mas eu entendo você, e sei que você jamais poderia dar a ele o que esta sendo pedido.

- Você entende? – Bella perguntou, parecendo um pouco mais calma.

- Eu tento, e acho que consigo. O que importa Bells, é que eu sei que você não pode fazer nada que não queira ou possa. Você não ama Alex, e nesse momento não quer que ele ou qualquer outro homem assuma a responsabilidade de pai dessas meninas, mesmo que eu ache que você está sendo um pouco boba em querer que o pai de verdade delas...

- Eu não quero que o pai delas assuma mais nada. Ele é um completo idiota e tudo o que eu quero dele é a indiferença – Bella respondeu parecendo mais que certa de que era aquilo o que desejava, aquilo de alguma maneira me deu um pontada no peito.

Alice suspirou fundo ao passar a mão nos cabelos de Bella, dando um sorriso preocupado.

- O que importa agora, de verdade, é que você se acalme. Eu sei que as coisas foram tensas hoje, mas é exatamente por isso que eu quero que você tente parar de chorar e se acalmar, Bells.

- Eu estou tão preocupada, Alice. Como você quer que eu me acalme com tanta coisa, parece que hoje é o grande dia – Bella falou soluçando.

- Por que você não me conta tudo?

- Não – Bella murmurou teimosa, fazendo um biquinho infantil enquanto fechava seus olhos e suspirava fundo – Acho que o melhor que posso fazer agora é ir para casa e descansar.

- Concordo, vou fazer um chá de camomila do jeito que você gosta, e não vou sair de sua casa até que você esteja completamente perdida em seus sonhos, ou prefere que eu durma lá?

- Para falar a verdade eu acho melhor você dormir comigo hoje, de verdade. Mas isso não atrapalharia as coisas com Jasper?

- Não? Ele e eu tivemos uma briga hoje, e tudo o que eu preciso no momento é fazer ele sentir minha falta para pedir desculpas e fazer o que eu quero. Você acredita que ele não quer um quarto de hospedes extra em nossa casa? Quer fazer do quarto extra um sótão ou coisa parecida?

Bella sorriu um pouco, forçada, mas pelo menos sorriu.

Nenhuma duas havia notado a minha presença ali, e pelo o jeito que não se moviam para ir embora, eu acreditava que não perceberiam tão cedo. Bella continuava deitada no colo de Alice, com seu olhar longe na vista da janela, parecendo não estar tão despreocupada como no momento que rapidamente sorriu. Alice, por sua vez, não parecia menos preocupada, e alguma coisa na maneira que ela estava cuidando de Bella me deixou curioso.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu passei escondido na sombra escura atrás da porta de entrada sala de Bella, nem quanto tempo elas demoraram para finalmente irem embora.

Mas quando finalmente Bella se levantou, eu não hesitei em sair de onde estava e correr de volta para minha sala, resolvido em ficar ali até que tivesse certeza que estava sozinho naquele andar.

A porta foi fechada com muito cuidado, para ter certeza de que elas não me escutariam, e então apoiei minhas costas na porta e exalei o ar preso em meus pulmões, descobrindo que tinha parado de respirar em algum momento.

O que estava acontecendo?

Céus, eu faria qualquer coisa para saber o que Alice e Bella queriam dizer com suas palavras misteriosas, eu daria qualquer coisa para resolver qualquer problema que as estivesse preocupando.

Eu até mesmo seria capaz de ir perguntar naquele momento, mas a idéia de que Bella só queria a minha indiferença era a única coisa que realmente gritava na minha cabeça, era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

Indiferença de minha parte. Isso significava muito mais que o que aquela palavra queria dizer, e pela maneira que eu conhecia Isabella Swan, não seria errado imaginar decisões drásticas vindo dela.

- Você tem certeza? - A voz de Alice soou alto, me fazendo ter certeza que elas estavam no corredor agora.

- Tenho – Bella respondeu em um sussurro, que eu quase não escutava.

- Vou ligar para Jasper e deixar ele saber que vou dormir com você. Não vou ligar para Rose hoje, mas tenha certeza que amanhã ela não vai te deixar em paz.

O silêncio se firmou depois daquilo, e eu não sabia se Bella tinha respondido ou não, pois então o som que o elevador fazia quando chegava a um andar tocou, e eu tive certeza que logo eu estaria definitivamente sozinho no andar.

Esperei quase cinco minutos para finalmente ter certeza de que elas haviam ido embora, não me demorei em arrumar minhas coisas e sair da sala, desejando correr para pegar um pouco de ar fresco, correr para um lugar onde eu pudesse colocar toda a loucura daquele dia para trás.

E então, no meio do corredor, caído sobre o piso escuro do chão iluminado por uma única fonte de luz, estava um pequeno papel quadrangular branco, que de alguma maneira eu reconheci no exato segundo que meus olhos deitaram sobre ele.

Parecia que um holofote o iluminava, que ele era um imã especial que atraia tanto minha atenção quanto minhas mãos e curiosidade. Não sabia nem mesmo o que estava pensando quando me ajoelhei sem jeito e puxei a ponta esquerda para poder pegar o pequeno papel retangular.

_**Meninas Swan**_

Era o que estava escrito em uma letra feminina em um canto, me fazendo logo ter certeza de quem era aquilo.

Me levantei antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de olhar o outro lado, e continuei ignorando o que quer que estivesse ali até o momento em que entrei no elevador e apertei o botão da garagem, só então me dando conta de que parecia ter passado anos desde que estivesse ali antes, voltando de um almoço com a minha irmã.

Era difícil negar que não estava empolgado com toda a história de que minha irmã mais velha estava grávida, e teria seu bebê mais ou menos depois de quatro meses que as meninas de Bella tivessem nascido.

Eu sabia que Rose agora tinha dez semanas de gestação, e que ela e Emmet já até acreditavam que era um menino, também já sabia os dois nomes escolhidos por eles em uma noite no hotel de Miami, e já tinha decorado toda a história emocionante de como havia sido a primeira consulta pré-natal, que infelizmente não os possibilitou a escutar os batimentos cardíacos ou ver muita coisa.

Céus, eu sabia todas as coisas que Rosalie conseguira lembrar de contar essa manhã, e nem sequer precisei me esforçar para sorrir e entender a mágica que ela sentia em relação a tudo aquilo. Aliás, um bebê era tudo aquilo o que Rose desejava, diferente de mim.

Era engraçado até, eu sabia mais coisas sobre o meu sobrinho do que sobre as duas meninas que, querendo ou não, eram minhas filhas.

Um esquisito calafrio passou pelo meu corpo, e só então eu percebi que não era a primeira que usava o termo '_'minhas filhas''_ para me dirigir a aquelas garotas, e que acontecia especialmente quando não prestava atenção ao que estava dizendo.

Balancei minha cabeça, ficando feliz por finalmente chegar na garagem e sair daquele prédio.

Andei pela garagem, tendo em vista apenas alguns carros colocados espalhados pelo espaço, e foi somente quando encontrei meu carro que senti o papel em minha mão fazer cócegas, chamando minha atenção. Coloquei aquilo no meu bolso, não tendo o trabalho de olhar uma segunda vez, pois não sabia se era o que eu queria.

.

.

.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo ali, sequer sabia como havia chegado naquele lugar. No entanto, eu não fiz nada para ir para outro lugar quando notei o ambiente ao meu redor, cheio de risos alegres e vozes animadas distribuídas por todos os cantos.

O vento fresco ajudava o balanço a ganhar força e ir cada vez mais alto com as duas meninas que sentavam em seus respectivos lugares e faziam força para brincar usando seus próprios pés. Um menino, que não tinha mais de cinco anos, usava o vento batendo contra seu rosto para fingir que era um pirata enquanto usava a armação espaçosa e um pouco alta demais do escorregador como seu navio. Outros dois meninos corriam de um lado para o outro ainda se decidindo entre a gangorra ou o escorregador.

E eu, imitando alguns adultos que preferiam apenas assistir a cena, estava sentado em um banco próximo aos brinquedos, tendo como vista as crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro e o céu escuro sem estrela que se iluminava pelas luzes dos prédios.

De repente, ao ver uma das meninas que brincava no balanço sorrir ao pular nos braços do seu pai, eu senti um peso em meu bolso, e sabia o que era imediatamente.

Minha consciência estava tão fora do normal hoje, que eu até tinha medo de olhar para uma foto que, provavelmente, eu não poderia olhar muita coisa. Minha mente estava tão louca que eu até me perguntava o que eu estava pensando.

- Eu quero ser a primeira rebatedora amanhã, pai – A menina falou para seu pai com um tom de autoridade, e o homem apenas riu ao concordar com ela.

- E você vai fazer muito pontos, como sempre não é?

- Vou sim – Ela falou excitada, pegando a mão do pai antes de sair puxando ele para o outro lado do parque, em direção a uma pequena lanchonete.

Eu sorri ao ver o homem, que lembrava muito Emmet, seguir a filha e a olhar de uma maneira estranha, como se fosse fazer qualquer coisa que ela o ordenasse. Pensando bem, tudo nesse dia estava sendo estranho, e eu só podia concluir que eu era quem estava enxergando as coisas de uma maneira diferente.

Focando minha atenção a outra garotinha, que agora brincava sozinha no balanço, eu finalmente consegui pensar em algo que não tivesse relação a minha pessoa, e me concentrei em estudar a maneira como ela se empurrava no brinquedo com dificuldade.

Olhei ao redor, procurando por alguém pudesse estar prestando atenção a ela, e apenas encontrei um homem sentado há dois bancos de distancia de onde eu estava, dividindo sua atenção com a garotinha e um carrinho de bebê postado ao seu lado esquerdo.

Por que, no mundo, eu havia vindo parar exatamente onde eu teria a razão de estar tão fora de mim hoje? Por que de todos os lugares de Nova Iorque eu tinha que vir parar inconscientemente em um pequeno parque?

Cansado de brigar com a minha própria curiosidade, que a cada segundo me fazia ficar mais ciente do que tinha em meu bolso, desisti de brincar de teimoso e finalmente peguei novamente no pequeno papel quadrado, tendo cada vez mais certeza do que era.

Respirei fundo, um hábito que estava ficando cada vez comum, antes de olhar o outro lado do papel, que diferente do outro, tinha uma tonalidade escura com uma grande área clara amarelada.

Mesmo com a luz fraca que vinha dos vários postes de luz ao meu redor, eu conseguia enxergar cada detalhe que tinha ali, tendo apenas dificuldade em separar as coisas.

Eu conseguia ver uma pequena mão com cinco dedinhos bem abertos, conseguia ver duas cabecinhas e dois corpo pequenos demais dividirem um espaço menor ainda. Via as perninhas de um deles se apoiar na parede do que deveria ser a barriga de Bella, e de repente me perguntei se aquilo doía nela. Também via os olhinhos fechados de uma dela, e só então percebi que elas pareciam estar de cabeça para baixo.

E só então, depois de muito olhar aquilo e fazer caretas tentando adivinhar o que era o que ali, eu percebi que algo estava errado comigo, com meu corpo.

Eu estava tremendo, minha boca estava seca, e minha visão um pouco embaçada.

- O que diabos? – Não foi eu quem perguntou aquilo, foi alguém que claramente estava surpreso e atrás de mim – O que você está fazendo aqui? E o que é isso?

Eu reconheci a voz ao mesmo tempo em que percebi que apenas uma pessoa me tratava daquela maneira nos últimos dias, e não foi preciso nem que eu levantasse minha visão para saber que Emmet estava bem ao meu lado, provavelmente surpreso de em me encontrar naquele lugar.

- Boa noite para você também – Respondi, tentando disfarçar o momento em que escondia a ultra-sonografia de Bella em meu bolso, não tendo certeza se estava tendo sucesso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, ignorando a boa educação que Rosalie tanto adorava.

Emmet não esperou convite para se sentar ao meu lado.

- Isso é um lugar público – Respondi.

- Não é o tipo de lugar que você vem em uma terça a noite.

- Não significa que eu não possa vir – Respondi, usando o mesmo tom que ele – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Emmet rolou os olhos e relaxou ao meu lado, tendo um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto antes de responder.

- Primeiro, eu queria falar com você. Segundo, eu tive sorte de você vir parar justamente em frente a lanchonete que Rosalie desejou um hambúrguer – Ele respondeu sorrindo – Sabe? Acho que sua irmã não se importaria se eu demorasse um pouco, para falar a verdade esse desejo já vai ter passado quando eu chegar.

- Desejo? – Perguntei, tendo a leve noção de que meu cenho estava franzido.

- Mulheres grávidas têm uma tendência a querer coisas estranhas, não custa nada atender a esses desejos – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Todas têm isso?

- Com certeza, Edward. Infelizmente não são todas que tem alguém para fazer esses pequenos gestos de agrado por elas, se é que você me entende.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, suspirei fundo, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos desejei ter em posse uma caixa de cigarros bem cheios, sem ter ninguém ao meu redor para repreender.

Emmet, que parecia ter adorado sua indireta para cima de mim, coçou a orelha antes de continuar falando.

- Eu só queria pedir que você deixasse a Bella em paz.

- Eu estou fazendo isso.

- Não, eu quero que você tire o peso das costas dela, e faça pelo menos uma coisa certa por essas duas meninas que vão nascer.

- O que você está falando? – Perguntei, arrumando meu corpo para que pudesse entender melhor Emmet.

- Bella está com problemas nessa gravidez. Podem parecer coisas bobas, mas que simplesmente a deixam muito nervosa. Além disso, tem o trabalho e tudo mais. Hoje mesmo ela descobriu que o problema de pressão que ela estava tendo se tornou o contrário, e ao invés de se livrar da hipotensão, agora ela tem que ter cuidado com a hipertensão. Foi um dia realmente estressante para ela, e eu sei que você teve um pouco de culpa em deixar ela do jeito que Alice me contou como ela estava. Eu sei sobre a tal petição que ela quer que você assine, e sei que você está relutando sobre isso.

- O que você quer dizer com ''Bella está com problemas''? – Perguntei.

Ele rolou seus olhos e soltou o ar em seus pulmões, parecendo cansado.

- Não é o que importa agora, o que importa é que eu estou _pedindo _que você faça o que Bella te pediu, e a deixe em paz sobre essa história. Já basta você ter feito o que fez, ela não precisa ficar se preocupando com você mudando de idéia.

- Mudar de idéia? – Perguntei, mais uma vez ignorando o que realmente Emmet queria dizer. Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Edward, eu conheço você, ou pelo menos acho que conheço. Eu sei que você não suporta crianças, bebês, e gêmeas é muito mais que você pode suportar, então eu não tenho medo que você mude de idéia e decida que quer fazer parte da vida dessas meninas e ter a guarda delas, ou qualquer coisa. Mas Bella tem bons argumentos, e ela tem medo que você queira as filhas dela, tendo o direito sobre elas. Por mais que eu ache que você não vá mudar de idéia, Bella diz que também nunca acreditou que se envolveria com você, e bem que as coisas mudaram...

- Eu posso mudar de idéia?

Emmet respirou fundo ao meu lado, e eu concluí que ele tentava se controlar.

- Você tem sido tão estúpido assim desde quando? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu posso mudar de idéia?

- É o que Bella teme. Você mudar de idéia e querer ter a guarda das meninas é uma das coisas que mais a assusta. Bella está em um momento muito egoísta, e ela chegou a me confessar que não suportaria viver tendo que dividir as filhas com você, tendo que deixar você levar as meninas para longe dela nos fins de semana, ou ter que explicar por que vocês dois são pais diferentes dos outros. Ela já traçou todo um plano...

Eu não escutava mais Emmet, nem mesmo sentia o vento batendo contra o meu rosto. Eu só tinha noção de que no meu bolso havia uma ultra-sonografia das minhas filhas, o que eu não poderia negar, e que por mais que naquele momento eu estivesse completamente fora da vida delas, eu ainda tinha a chance de mudar de idéia.

**Fim de Capítulo.

* * *

**

Ok, eu sei, esse capitulo não ficou como eu queria, e nem merecia ter demorado tanto a ser postado, mas ele mais ou menos uma espécie de momento em que o Edward começa a perceber as coisas, e como vocês podem ver, a Bella está com problemas... será se ele vai fazer as coisas piorarem para seu lado?

Me perdoem de verdade por ficar tanto tempo sem postar. É que esses últimos dias foram uma loucura, além da escola eu meio que fiquei sem cabeça para nada por causa de um problema muito complicado que somente eu poderia pensar em me meter... sério, é uma situação quase parecia como namorar um vampiro...

Além de tudo, depois de tanta coisa Robsten saindo por aí, é impossível não perder algum tempo invejando a Kristen e fazendo a dancinha feliz de ter mais razões para acreditar que eles estão juntos - eu sei que não tem nada haver comigo, mas o que posso fazer? Eu acho eles muito fofo...

Ahh eu queria responder, mas eu não tenho tempo para nada agora, amanhã eu tenho aula e estou morrendo - de novo - de gripe...

Mas antes de tudo, eu quero dizer que estou impressionada com a quantidade de reviews que recebi, principalmente cobrando pela falta de post, o que de verdade peço perdão. Mas não se preocupem, eu não vou abandonar a fic, não quando estamos tão perto do momento que eu mais quero que chegue...

Então, tentando ser o menos mal educada possível - e ganhando uma estrelinha com a mamãe - vou tentar responder a todas as reviws de maneira não direcionada, o que eu venho fazendo muito desde que minhas aulas começaram...

Vamos dizer que o Edward ainda está começando a se arrepender, um pouco inconsciente disso, ele está se preocupando com a Bells com as meninas, o que já é um grande passo, mas vocês podem se surpreender com o que o Edward vai fazer no próximo capitulo...

É dificil imaginar a Bells com outra pessoa, imagina escrever, além de tudo, seria injusto com o Alex, ele é bacana e ela não gosta dele dessa maneira.

O Edward tem que ficar ao redor das crianças para finalmente perceber o que estará perdendo caso continue a fazer o que está fazendo, a Lilly ainda vai aparecer com o Edward, eu acho...

Com a mudança de idéia do Edward, o que pode acontecer a qualquer segundo, definitivamente, agora, é meio que impossível não fazer dele um ''pai'' presente no resto da gravidez da Bella, agora é saber se ela vai permitir ou não

Mais uma vez, me perdoem pela demora, e como a próxima prova é na quarta-feira - dias de prova eu saio mais cedo e fico a tarde fazendo absolutamente nada - eu vou tentar postar nesse dia, já que tirei o fim de semana off de qualquer compromisso com qualquer ser humano... Graças a Deus, eu preciso de um momento na frente do pc...

**Beijos e até mais, o mais rápido possível, prometo.**


	29. Pai e Filho

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXIX – Pai e Filho.**

**.**

**.**

O som do despertador encheu todo o quarto com uma velocidade muito rápida, e o barulho irritante desencadeou uma dor de cabeça instantânea e irritante, fazendo com meu reflexo fosse um pouco lento demais ao apertar o botão para acabar com aquilo.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, e sem vontade de mexer meu corpo, eu simplesmente caí em cima da cama sem movimentar nada. A luz que entrava pela brecha da cortina era muito fraca, e tirando o barulho da minha respiração, nada mais fazia som algum.

Minha cabeça estava latejando, não de dor, mais cheia de pensamentos que se afloraram no segundo que acordei do sonho que agora eu não lembrava mais. Milhares de coisas que eu havia ter que fazer hoje e o resto da semana se postavam como se aquilo fosse minha agenda mental, e de alguma maneira era agradável, pois os pensamentos que eu tanto lutava para deixar de lado ficavam quase invisíveis.

Me livrar de Emmet na noite anterior não foi a coisa mais fácil que eu já havia feito na vida. E eu duvidava muito que havia me livrado eternamente dele. Para falar a verdade, acredito que meu cunhado só me deixaria em paz quando eu fizesse o que ele pedia.

Aquela manhã era a primeira que eu acordava em meu quarto, sozinho na cama, ainda usando as roupas que havia colocado para dormir. Era a primeira vez em semanas que eu não acordava com a cabeça latejando por exagerar na bebida ao lado de uma mulher que eu não conhecia em um quarto que eu nunca havia visto.

Me levantei, ainda grogue e de olhos fechados, sentindo meu corpo como se ele estivesse acabado de se livrar de uma atividade exaustiva, e fui até meu banheiro, não parando nem mesmo em frente ao espelho antes de me livrar de toda a roupa e cair no chuveiro com água fria.

Eu só precisava continuar fazendo as coisas ficarem do jeito que estavam. Só precisava continuar vivendo como se o dia de ontem não tivesse acontecido, e além de tudo, só precisava me livrar daquela ultra-sonografia, que naquele momento estava sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Mudar de idéia era algo que eu não queria que acontecesse. E pelo o que Emmet dizia, era algo que Bella também já não desejava mais. E era isso o que eu faria, eu não mudaria de idéia.

As coisas eram mais fáceis quando eu não precisava assumir responsabilidades, quando eu não tinha que admitir ter feito a maior barbaridade que minha família e amigos já tinham vivido, quando eu não tinha que fazer todos ficarem sabendo que eu e Isabella Swan estávamos tendo um caso há alguns meses, e o mais importante, eu não precisava pensar que eu havia mudado.

Quando cheguei à cozinha e caminhei direto para a geladeira, pegando uma caixa de suco que estava pela metade, eu não me importei em pegar um copo e encher, bebi tudo em um gole e depois peguei uma barra de cereais que estava na porta da geladeira.

Ignorar era difícil, mas eu consegui fazer tudo o que tinha que fazer na cozinha sem dar a menor atenção ao pequeno papel de foto que estava em cima do balcão, local este onde eu e Bella havíamos tido uma de nossas discussões depois da ultima vez que dormimos juntos...

Não pensar sobre isso.

Era o que eu faria, até que ficasse completamente louco ou tirasse aquela idéia de mudar as coisas daminha cabeça.

O dia no trabalho fora tão exaustivo quanto o anterior, diferenciando apenas pelo fato de Rosalie ter preferido me chatear através do telefone ao invés de pessoalmente. Bella não havia dirigido uma única palavra a mim, e a única notícia que eu recebi dela naquele dia foi que teríamos uma reunião importante em cinco semanas e que eu teria que viajar a Chicago na quarta da semana seguinte, uma vez que ela não poderia.

Bella também não havia saído de sua sala nem mesmo para almoçar, e pela pequena conversa que escutei de Jessica e Lauren no fim do dia, eu sabia que Isabella estava com tanta raiava de mim que até mesmo nossas secretarias percebiam.

O dia seguinte não foi nada diferente, exceto pelo fato de eu descobrir que as pessoas da empresa agora ficavam fazendo gracinha comigo por eu ter defendido Bella, e agora eu era alvo de fofocas e suspeitas.

Estava ficando cada vez mais irritante viver daquela maneira.

Ignorado.

Parecia que minha mente explodiria a qualquer momento, e eu me perguntava por que só agora eu me importava tanto em viver daquele jeito, como se nada entre e eu e Bella houvesse acontecido, como se a gente nunca tivesse existido.

- Arg – Murmurei pra mim mesmo, suspirando fundo e já pensando em declarar fim do dia de trabalho e ir para casa dormir, fazer a única coisa que eu realmente tinha vontade de fazer desde a noite de terça.

Dormir parecia ser a única coisa que funcionava, a única coisa que eu fazia e não gerava mais problemas para mim. Por que tudo estava se tornando uma complicação, e as soluções que eu conseguia enxergar pareciam fazer as coisas se complicarem ainda mais.

Então dormir era a única coisa que eu estava fazendo, e nem mesmo sair para beber ou encontrar alguém eu estava mais.

- O senhor já vai? – Lauren perguntou, parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos ao entrar na sala.

- Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos pessoais – Respondi.

- O senhor vem trabalhar amanhã? – Ela perguntou, e eu nem sequer havia tirado meus olhos das coisas em cima da mesa para responder a ela – A senhora Cullen chega pela manhã e o senhor Cullen, seu pai, chega de tarde...

- Eu venho trabalhar pela manhã – Cortei sua fala, um pouco agradecido por ela ter me lembrado que era uma quinta-feira e no dia seguinte eu teria que brincar de estar tudo bem para cima dos meus pais – Falando nisso, você conseguiu as entradas para o jogo?

- Consegui, vai ser um jogo de treino dos Yankee com algum outro time que eu realmente não conheço, infelizmente os ingressos estavam quase esgotados, e eu consegui dois lugares no meio do estádio, não acho que seja muito perto, mas parece que tem uma boa visão.

- Tudo bem, Lauren – Falei, antes que ela se empolgasse mais e eu me visse obrigado a explicar como era um jogo de baseball – Você pode avisar a Bella que já fui? Eu realmente tenho que resolver uns problemas, e pensando agora, tenho que passar na casa dos meus pais para saber se estar tudo bem por lá, antes que eles cheguem. Você acha que Bella pode cuidar de tudo sozinha por hoje?

- A senhorita Swan saiu tem um pouco mais de vinte minutos – Lauren respondeu franzindo o cenho assim que nossos olhares se encontram. Ela certamente viu a duvida em meu olhar.

- Por que ninguém me avisou?

- Ela saiu um pouco apressada, Alice veio a buscar antes mesmo que Jessica ficasse sabendo que ela iria embora.

- Ela estava bem? – Perguntei, e então me levantei apressado, fazendo com que minha pasta bagunçasse algumas folhas em cima da mesa.

- Eu não sei, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, acho que não é da minha importância, não? – Forcei um sorriso, tentando fazer eu mesmo acreditar naquilo.

- Se o senhor diz – Lauren suspirou baixinho, e eu senti uma insinuação em seu tom de voz.

- O que você quer dizer, senhorita Mellory?

Ela deu um meio sorriso, e seus olhos ganharam uma timidez que eu nunca vi antes em sua personalidade. Lauren deu dois passos para trás antes de fechar a agenda que tinha na mão, e guardar a caneta no espiral da agenda. Alguma coisa na postura tímida que ela estava assumindo me dizia que ali vinha bomba.

- Nada senhor – Foi a resposta que recebi.

- O que você quis insinuar, Lauren?

Talvez sendo gentil as coisas ficassem mais fáceis.

- É só que eu e Jéssica escutamos, sem querer, a conversa de vocês dois de ontem, e bem, acho que desde que o senhor é o pai das meninas Swan, é sua obrigação se importar com ela. Mas eu e Jessica também ouvimos que o senhor não vai assumir, e tem toda essa expecula...

- Vocês escutaram a conversa entre eu e Isabella? – Perguntei, e de repente eu era quem estava nervoso.

- Me desculpe, não era nossa intenção, mas foi difícil não escutar.

- Vocês contaram a alguém?

- Não.

- Então continuem caladas, não por mim, mas por Bella. A última coisa que ela precisa agora é ter que lidar com fofocas e essas coisas absurdas.

- Sim senhor – Ela respondeu, com a cabeça baixa

– E, por favor, Lauren, repasse esse recado para Jéssica.

Eu não esperei que ela realmente me respondesse. Lauren era esperta suficiente para saber que não passaria impune caso abrisse a boca e saísse contado o que sabia, e ela não permitiria que algo acontecesse com Jessica.

.

.

Ainda eram cinco e meia da tarde, e meus planos de irem para meu apartamento haviam sido completamente arruinados quando lembrei que devia uma visita a casa de meus pais, saber se Margareth tinha cuidado de tudo para o dia seguinte.

A casa de meus pais nunca me pareceu tão majestosa. O jardim da frente nunca havia parecido tão verde, e a cortina que cobria a janela do quarto que costumava ser de Rosalie nunca me incomodou tanto. A casa parecia menor do que era quando eu tinha seis anos de idade e saia correndo para todos os lados a fim de enlouquecer minha mãe, mas ainda assim ela parecia mais majestosa e brilhante aos meus olhos.

Margareth estava na porta quando estacionei meu carro no meio feio, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de chegar no meio da caminho entre o jardim da frente, ela já estava pronunciando todas as palavras que aprendeu no curso de espanhol.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria, meu querido – Ela falou, um tanto exagerada ao beijar as minhas duas bochechas – Eu senti tanto sua falta.

- Ah, claro – Respondi brincalhão – Eu também senti sua falta, Meg. Como você vai?

- Perfeitamente bem, um pouco sozinha, mas ainda assim bem – Ela respondeu animada, empurrando minha costa ao fazermos o caminho para dentro.

A casa de meus pais estava tão limpa como nunca esteve. A escada coberta por um carpete claro, assim como todo o resto do piso, não tinha nada que pudesse ser considerado defeituoso, e tudo parecia brilhar, desde a mesinha redonda que tinha a entrada da casa, até o lustre que minha mãe amava.

Meg me levou até a cozinha, e antes de começar sua chuva de perguntas, ela me ofereceu tudo o que poderia imaginar encontrar naquela casa, até mesmo se ofereceu para fazer os biscoitos que eu e Rose adorávamos quando crianças.

- Não precisa, eu vou jantar com uns amigos hoje – Menti, tendo aquilo como única opção para negar o convite que ela fazia.

- Uma pena, mas amanhã você vai jantar aqui, não? E no sábado também? Eu vou fazer a sua lasanha preferida, eu prometo, e até mesmo faria aquelas empanados que sua mãe adora, mas ao que parece Rosalie não gosta nem de se lembrar da existência de calabresa, parece que sua irmã vai nos dar trabalho com essa criança. Ela já sabe se é menino ou menina? Quando é que vai nascer? Você acha que ela precisará de ajuda? Eu poderia muito bem ir todos os dias ajudá-la com a criança, mas conhecendo Rose do jeito que conheço, ela vai negar qualquer ajuda e vai querer cuidar do filho sozinha, sempre orgulhosa...

Eu ri das reflexões de Meg, ela mais que ninguém conhecia o humor orgulhoso de Rosalie, e já vivera mais de uma vez experiências onde minha irmã a deixava louca por não permitir que cuidasse dela. Rose tinha apenas seis anos de idade quando disse que não precisava de uma babá e determinou que não queria mais que Meg cuidasse dela, nem mesmo fizesse seu jantar. Aquilo rendeu uma longa conversa com meus pais...

- Ela ainda está com dez semanas de gravidez, Meg. Acho que ainda temos um bom tempo para convencê-la de que uma babá será necessária.

- Dez semanas?

- Sim, e ela e Emmet ainda nem tiveram a oportunidade de ouvir o coração do bebê.

- Oh meu Deus. Você sabe se ela vai descobrir o sexo antes do nascimento, ou vai querer ficar na surpresa?

Eu e ela trocamos um olhar rápido antes de começarmos a rir. Rose era tão orgulhosa quanto impaciente, e esperar nove meses para saber o sexo do primeiro filho seria tão possível quanto fazer a volta ao mundo em um dia. Fora isso, minha irmã adoraria fazer o quarto bebê exatamente do jeito que ele deveria ser, sem ter que optar por cores neutras que pudessem ser dos dois sexos.

- Ok, mas quando é que ela vai descobrir?

- Meg, eu não faço idéia de quando se descobre o sexo do bebê. Mas se isso a faz feliz, Rose e Emmet acreditam que vão ter um menino, mas é muito cedo para qualquer coisa.

- Um menino? Verdade? Oh, vou começar hoje mesmo a fazer sapatinhos para ele, então. Você acha que Rose vai gostar?

- Claro que vai, você é praticamente nossa segunda mãe, Meg. Rose adoraria qualquer coisa que você fizesse.

- Se você diz – Ela deu de ombros, antes de pular do banco onde estava e abrir mais uma vez a porta da geladeira.

Meg pegou uma bandeja onde tinha uma perfeita gelatina de morango, e nem sequer perguntou se eu queria ou não antes de pegar dois pratinhos e servir pedaços generosos nos dois, e então passou o maior deles para mim, com uma colher já ao lado.

Rolei meus olhos. Gelatina de morango era uma das especialidades de Margareth, ela fazia aquilo ser uma das coisas que eu mais gostava quando criança, e eu simplesmente não conseguiria negar aquele pedaço.

- E você? Quais a novidades?

- Nada demais, o mesmo de sempre – Respondi dando de ombros.

Margareth sorriu e então colocou um pedaço de gelatina na boca. Seus olhos amendoados brilharam ao fitarem os meus, de uma maneira que só ela ou minha mãe conseguiam fazer para tirar informações de mim.

- Edward, eu te segurei nos braços quando você tinha apenas duas horas de vida, eu estava ao lado de sua mãe quando você deu o primeiro sorriso, e fui eu quem descobriu o arsenal de chocolate no assoalho oco do seu quarto aos dez anos de idade, então não me venha com mentiras.

- Eu estou falado a verdade.

- Não está não, tem algo que está incomodado você, mas se não quiser dividir comigo tudo bem. Mas fique a vontade para procurar a velha aqui quando você precisar – Ela falou dramaticamente.

Eu ri por causa daquilo. Deixando de lado um pequeno pedaço de gelatina, pulei do banco que eu estava sentado e andei até ela, abraçando Meg como eu costumava fazer depois que completei dezoito anos e descobri o quão bom era irritar ela.

- Você não é velha – Respondi, dando um beijo em sua bochecha - E agora é a minha hora de ir embora. Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem por aqui, antes que mamãe chegasse amanhã. Pelo que vejo está tudo perfeito.

- Melhor impossível – Ela respondeu – Mas antes de você ir eu acho melhor dar uma passadinha no seu quarto. Sua mãe pediu que eu fizesse uma faxina na casa e me livrasse de algumas coisas, só no seu quarto arrumei três caixas, e realmente não sei se devo jogar tudo fora ou se você quer que eu guarde.

- Você quer que eu faça isso agora? – Perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

- Se não for agora, você vai ter que ir atrás disso em um lixão.

- Ok, e as coisas de Rose?

- Sua irmã, diferente de você, vem me visitar sempre que pode. Ela está me devendo algumas visitas desde que descobriu que está grávida, mas está perdoada porque vem passar o dia comigo amanhã, e porque andou cancelando as visitas por causa de Bella. Você deve saber que a nossa moreninha está grávida de gêmeos, não? Ela está tão linda grávida, Edward, disso você já deve saber.

- Ok, eu não vim até aqui para escutar você falando de Bella.

Meg rolou os olhos, imaginando que minha tentativa de não falar sobre Isabella Swan se devesse ao fato de eu a odiar a longa data. Depois de prometer não tocar no assunto, ela me liberou para ir até meu antigo quarto, enquanto terminava de fazer algumas coisas no jardim de trás da casa, e o lugar onde minha mãe mais adorava passar o tempo.

Meu antigo quarto estava quase o mesmo. A janela de vidro do outro lado iluminava sozinha cada detalhe dali de dentro, e a imagem de encontrar tudo empoeirado se dissipou assim que a porta se abriu. Meu quarto estava limpo como se alguém tivesse acabado de fazer uma faxina ali, algumas caixas estavam empilhadas na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, e meu antigo piano de cauda estava em seu canto, fechado. A minha cama tinha uma colcha azul escura, que combinava com a cor das paredes, e todo o resto se baseava na decoração que eu considerava legal antes de me mudar para a faculdade.

A parede ao lado da cama era na verdade uma enorme estante cheia de discos, CD's e porta-retratos. E bem no canto, realmente escondido embaixo de uma grande bola de baseball de pelúcia, estava um baú onde eu guardava as minhas coisas preferidas de quando crianças.

Minha coleção de carrinhos, figurinhas e dois cadernos, um de desenho e outro de notas, com certeza estavam ali dentro, dividindo espaço com alguns bonecos que meu pai costumava me dar.

Sem realmente perder tempo pensando, me prendi a idéia de procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse me interessar dentro das caixas que Meg havia separado.

Não tinha muita coisa que eu realmente queria guardar. Aliás, o que eu poderia querer com meus cadernos e livros do ensino médio, ou com uma medalha de ganhador de uma corrido da terceira serie? Assim como aquilo, nada me interessou muito, exceto por um broche vermelho berrante que dizia ''MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO'', que eu havia comprado e dado para Carlisle quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade. Eu não fazia idéia de como havia ido parar em minhas coisas.

Dei um sorriso de alivio quando finalmente terminei com a última caixa e a coloquei no lugar que pertencia, colocando o broche de melhor pai do mudo dentro do meu bolso com o intuito de devolver aquilo a quem merecia. E foi então, quando eu estava me preparando para levantar do banquinho do piano que eu peguei para sentar, que eu percebi a foto que estava na cabeceira da minha cama.

Antes que eu pudesse notar, o porta-retrato azul já estava em minhas mãos, e a memória do dia em que aquela foto fora tirada já estava rodando em minha mente.

Era um dia ensolarado e estávamos todos no barco que Carlisle costumava alugar no verão. Rosalie foi a primeira que eu identifiquei, e até mesmo gargalhei por dentro ao imaginar mostrar aquilo para todos que quisessem ver. Ela estava com um maior azul claro e um colete de salva-vidas maior que seu corpo, óculos escuro com aros cor-de-rosa cobriam metade de suas bochechas, e seu sorriso mostrava que na época ela estava perdendo seus dentes de leite. Rosalie estava no colo de nosso pai.

Eu também estava no colo do meu pai, e era visível que eu era bem mais novo que Rose. Estava usando óculos pretos, e uma camisa de botões igual a que Carlisle usava, para falar a verdade eu estava exatamente igual a ele naquele dia.

- Oh meu Deus – A voz de Meg cantou atrás de mim, e eu troquei um breve olhar com ela antes de voltar a atenção a foto que estava na minha mão.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntei. Aquela foto não tinha o costume de ficar ali, geralmente na minha cabeceira ficavam alguns recortes de jornais e revistas ou fotos dos amigos do colegial.

- Quando eu estava arrumando suas coisas encontrei algumas fotos em família. Essa foi tirada no dia dos pais, e eu lembro que você só parou de chorar quando Carlisle colocou uma camisa idêntica a que você estava usando. Esme nunca riu tanto de uma cena como ela riu quando viu você nos braços de Carlisle, descendo as escadas como se fossem dois modelos famosos. A foto do dia das mães está do outro lado, mas são Rose e Esme que dividem o mesmo vestido, você está de lado, fazendo uma cara de chateado.

- Eu acho que eu lembro desse dia. Elas tentaram me fazer usar uma camiseta cor-de-rosa – Respondi sorrindo, olhando rapidamente para o porta-retrato da outra cabeceira.

- Sorte que Carlisle não deixou.

- Meu pai sempre me defendia.

- É pra isso que ele serve, não? Pelo menos aqui era assim, Esme sempre brigando com você e Rose por causa das traquinagens, e Carlisle sempre defendendo vocês, mesmo quando não mereciam.

Foi impossível não acompanhar o riso de Margareth ao tentar dividir as lembranças dela. Ela estava certa, ao final de contas, eu sempre tive Carlisle para me defender de qualquer coisa que eu precisasse.

.

.

.

De vez em quando eu me perguntava o que as mulheres achavam de tão interessante em passar horas e horas andando em uma loja e provando milhares de roupas para no final decidir que a cor de uma não é ''legal'' e que a outra está fora de moda. Sério, por que elas não poderiam fazer como eu fazia, e escolher o que levar apenas olhando?

Já eram quase sete da noite e eu não tinha tido nenhum sinal de Rose ou Esme desde o almoço que dividimos hoje mais cedo, e caso eu não tivesse sido esperto suficiente para fugir dali inventando um imprevisto no trabalho, com certeza estaria carregando sacolas agora.

Carlisle havia chegado há cerca de uma hora, e agora estávamos na casa onde vivi a maior parte da minha vida, esperando que meu pai terminasse de trocar de roupa e colocar as malas no lugar certo, evitando uma briga tanto com Esme quanto Meg.

Eu, enquanto isso, estava no meu antigo quarto novamente, deitado na cama olhando para o teto preto com o sistema solar desenhado quase perfeitamente, pelo menos na visão que tinha de perfeição aos treze anos de idade, quando eu e Rosalie resolvemos pegar as escadas altas e aproveitar algumas latas de tinta que estavam no porão, uma vez que nossos pais tinham saído em uma viagem duas horas antes da idéia aparecer.

Só precisava estar rodeado de coisas do passado para que a sensação de liberdade e leveza me tomassem. As coisas eram tão fáceis naquela época.

Eu não tinha os milhares de pensamentos que eu tinha agora, e meus maiores problemas eram as brigas que Carlisle e Esme tinham comigo quando viam meu boletim ou eram chamados na escola por causa da minha conduta nada exemplar.

Desde que os raios de sol entraram pela janela descoberta do meu quarto naquela manhã, eu sabia que o dia não seria bom. Eu havia acordado da pior maneira que poderia se imaginar, após passar mais da metade da madrugada rolando na cama sentindo que algo me incomodava. Assim que cheguei a cozinha, a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi a ultra-sonografia das meninas de Bella, que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, e minha tentativa de ignorar mais vez foi frustrada, pois minhas mãos não pararam de coçar enquanto não a peguei.

Aquilo ficou grudado na porta da geladeira por um imã até a hora que voltei ao apartamento para trocar de roupa e sair para buscar Carlisle no aeroporto e ir para o jogo. Naquele momento, a ultra-sonografia estava pesando tanto quanto um peso de trezentos quilos no meu bolso.

- Hey Edward, vamos sair hoje ou você vai dormir aí? – Carlisle perguntou chamando minha atenção, que estava toda presa na sensação de sentir as pontas do papel de foto através do tecido de minha camisa.

- Você já está pronto? – Perguntei atordoado, ainda não tendo focado minha visão embaçada na imagem dele.

Passei a mão em meu rosto, sentindo a área abaixo de meus olhos meio úmidas, e meus olhos ardiam sem conseguir deixar de ficarem embaçados. A imagem de meu pai nunca se focou até que ele sentou na cama a minha frente, bagunçando meu cabelo como costumava fazer quando eu era criança.

- O que há de errado com você? – Ele perguntou, e eu vi um sorriso preocupado em seu rosto.

- Nada, só estava pensando.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando o sorriso de lado ao fitar dentro de meus olhos e perguntar mais uma vez o que havia de errado.

- Só estava pensando em alguns problemas – Desisti de lutar contra a verdade.

- E que problemas seriam esses?

- Nada, pai.

- Edward, se você está com problemas, a minha obrigação como pai é ajudar você. Mesmo que eu não possa fazer nada para mudar as coisas, eu tenho certeza que poderei pelo menos te aconselhar. Vamos lá, o que há de errado com você.

- Sua obrigação como pai? – Perguntei, percebendo que mais uma vez estava filtrando apenas o que eu queria escutar.

Meu pai rolou os olhos quando eu me sentei na cama, e fiquei de lado a ele, tendo nossos ombros roçando um no outro.

- Você sabe. Escutar você, dar conselhos, e fazer o que eu puder para te proteger, mesmo que você já seja grandinho demais para isso, eu sempre terei as mesmas obrigações – Ele respondeu, brincando ao fingir não gostar daquilo.

Carlisle deu um sorriso torto, igual ao meu, e de repente eu me imaginei se as filhas de Bella teriam aquele sorriso, uma vez que todos os Cullen tinham. Foi difícil negar o sorriso de volta ao meu pai, mas mesmo com todo o conforto e segurança que tínhamos em relação um ao outro, eu ainda não sabia se poderia simplesmente falar o que eu estava pensando ou passando, eu nem sabia o que era aquilo.

- Vamos lá Edward. É alguma coisa com sua vida amorosa? Você finalmente encontrou uma nora para mim e sua mãe? – Ele brincou batendo em meu ombro com o seu.

- É complicado, pai – Respondi, descobrindo só naquele momento o quanto era bom falar pai ou mãe. Eu estava me sentindo um garotinho assustado de três anos de idade.

- E quem falou que não era? Vamos lá, eu sinto falta de você vir correndo atrás de mim para contar seus problemas e me pedir ajuda.

- Você lembra? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho. Eu nunca fui muito de pedir conselhos a alguém, as únicas pessoas que eu escutava eram meus pais, e somente quando eu pedia ajuda.

- É claro. Eu adorava quando você batia na porta do escritório timidamente no meio da noite para pedir alguma ajuda, principalmente com garotas. É claro que Rose fazia isso mais que você, e ela sempre acabava dormindo no meu colo antes de voltar para o quarto – Ele respondeu, e por um momento eu vi que seu olhar estava distante. Carlisle soltou um suspiro arrependido, parecendo não querer voltar ao presente – Bons tempos aqueles. Mas então, você não vai mesmo me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Isso acabaria com a nossa noite.

- O jogo era apenas uma maneira de passarmos um tempo juntos, Edward.

Suspirei fundo, Carlisle não desistiria, e eu não sabia se seria capaz de continuar calado com a enorme confusão de coisas na minha cabeça.

- Você vai me odiar se eu falar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Eu sou seu pai, e em hipótese alguma eu odiaria você.

Eu fitei meu olhar inacreditável em seu rosto, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu vi que ele falava a verdade. Carlisle era meu pai, e supostamente ele não poderia me odiar, certo? Será se aquela ainda era válida para meu caso.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou insistente quando desviei meu olhar para o chão.

- Eu fiz uma coisa, e agora não sei se foi certo ou errado.

- E o que seria isso?

- Acho que você não vai gostar de saber – Respondi.

- Você está arrependido? Quer voltar atrás e fazer da maneira que acha que é correta agora? – Ele perguntou.

- Não é isso. É que... eu não sei. Eu estou arrependido, mas não sei se o suficiente para mudar as coisas, entende, e nem sei se mudar é a coisa certa.

- Isso é confuso, por que não me explica? – Ele perguntou, e eu agradeci que fosse Carlisle ali, se fosse Esme, eu já estaria encostado contra a parede sem opção ao não ser relatar cada mínimo detalhe.

- Digamos que eu conheci uma mulher – Falei, e Carlisle prendeu a respiração ao meu lado, provavelmente feliz por eu finalmente ter encontrado alguém.

- Finalmente.

- Pois é. E nós tivemos um caso, um caso bem longo quando comparado aos outros que eu tive. Para falar a verdade, pai, quando a gente chegou ao fim, eu já tinha pedido ela em namoro e tinha espantado um cara que a chamou para um jantar.

- Eu a conheço? – Ele perguntou, cortando minha fala.

- Conhece, mas isso é o que vou dizer, pelo menos por hora.

- Ok, então me conte o que aconteceu.

- As coisas se complicaram – Respondi simplesmente.

Carlisle mais uma vez olhou para mim, dessa vez como se não acreditasse na resposta. Frustrado com a falta de maiores informações, tudo o que fez foi deitar as costas no colchão de casal, como se dissesse que queria escutar mais.

- Eu deduzi isso sozinho, Edward.

Suspirei fundo e deitei ao seu lado, dessa vez fitando o teto que eu pintei com Rose.

Meu pai queria mais, e mais informações significavam que eu tinha que contar a verdade. Falar a verdade, mesmo não dando nomes, seria suficiente para que ele ligasse os fatos e fizesse a conta básica de uma mais um, e fazer Carlisle descobrir significaria que eu teria que mudar a primeira decisão em relação a aquele assunto, significaria mudar o rumo.

- Como é isso pai?

- O que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Ser pai...

- Por que você quer saber?

- Só mais uma das curiosidades de um filho, pensei que você gostasse de responder essas coisas.

- Menos aquela de como se faz sexo e se é bom – Ele respondeu sorrindo da memória – Eu e sua mãe esperávamos que você viesse com a clássica ''De onde vêm os bebês?'', mas não, você tinha apenas dez anos quando perguntou o que era sexo, se era bom e quando poderia fazer.

Nós dois gargalhamos juntos, e ele até mesmo levou a mão ao peito como se tentasse prender o ar ali. O silêncio que se firmou não durou muito, e então a voz dele estava enchendo o quarto como se uma historia de ninar estivesse sendo contada.

- Para falar a verdade, é uma coisa muito estranha. Quando sua mãe ficou grávida de Rose, nós tínhamos apenas uns dois anos de casamento, e eu ainda estava ganhando a confiança de meu pai nos negócios, aprendendo o que era ser um homem como ele era. Então, quando Esme chegou pra mim dizendo que teríamos um filho, sem termos nos planejado para isso, eu meio que surtei ao mesmo tempo que fui a lua de tão feliz.

- Como assim?

- Por mais complicado que as coisas pudessem ser, e além de todas as promessas que eu fiz a mim mesmo de que a chegada prematura de uma criança na minha vida não mudaria em nada, eu não consegui seguir nenhuma linha de pensamento que tinha antes de conhecer sua irmã. Quando eu a vi no berçário da maternidade, a única coisa que eu consegui pensar era que eu a protegeria de tudo e todos, e que eu nunca ficaria longe dela. Rose era pequenina, e parecia comigo. Não dá para explicar o que é ser pai, pelo menos eu não consigo. Mas eu sei te dizer, que agora, a coisa mais difícil para mim seria perder um de vocês, mesmo eu conhecendo a dor de perder um filho, eu acho que perder você ou Rose agora seria o suficiente para me matar.

- Como assim? O senhor conhece a dor?

Ele ficou calado, dessa vez negando olhar em meus olhos para responder. Percebi que meu pai estava nervoso, o que de fato era uma coisa muito rara.

- O que foi pai?

- Estamos em um momento de dividir informações, não é? Você está sendo sincero comigo, e acho que eu devo ser também – Ele respondeu.

- Acho que sim.

- Quando sua mãe ficou grávida de você, não era só você.

Com o cenho franzido, e a confusão estampada em meu rosto, Carlisle sorriu ao finalmente olhar para mim, deixando o teto de lado. Seus olhos agora estavam tristes, e nenhuma evidencia de que estava sorrindo até a pouco tempo poderia ser encontrada em seu rosto.

- Você tinha uma irmã fraterna, era assim que chamavam na época, pelo menos. Ela morreu algumas horas depois que nasceu, porque vocês nasceram muito cedo, e você foi bem mais forte que ela. Sua mãe passou dias para se recuperar da perda, e eu tenho certeza que a única coisa que me fez suportar aqueles dias foi saber que eu ainda tinha você e Rose comigo, mesmo que o lugar de sua irmã, que chamaríamos de Elizabeth, nunca fosse ser preenchido.

- Por que eu não sabia disso? – Perguntei no mesmo segundo que ele terminou de falar.

- Eu e sua mãe não achávamos que seria necessário você saber disso. Rose era muito pequena, e ela de fato nunca chegou a conhecer a historia, e provavelmente não lembra muito daquela época.

Ficamos mais uma vez em silêncio. Meu pai provavelmente pensava na minha irmã que eu nunca conheci, enquanto tentava acumular tudo o que ele falou para mim. Eu poderia escutar o vento batendo contra a janela de vidro, e até mesmo os carros passando na rua não muito movimentada, mas aquilo de fato não estava roubando os meus pensamentos.

- Mas o senhor gosta disso? De ser pai?

- Eu não trocaria isso por absolutamente nada.

- Nem mesmo se o senhor não fosse casado com a mamãe, ou muito jovem...

- Onde você quer chegar, Edward? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

Eu mordi minha língua antes que respondesse a resposta por reflexo, e consequentemente a minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito. Uma sensação estranha de frio passou por todo o meu corpo, e de repente eu estava sufocado de coisas, não suportando mais guardar tanta coisa dentro de mim sem saber uma segunda opinião sobre o assunto

- Ela está grávida – Respondi, sem realmente perceber minhas palavras.

- O que?

- Ela está grávida, e foi por isso que terminamos.

- Eu não consigo entender – Ele respondeu, um pouco confuso.

- Quando ela me contou que estava grávida de mim, é claro, pois ficamos um bom tempo quase morando juntos, eu simplesmente falei que não queria aquilo.

- O que você fez, Edward? – Ele perguntou já prevendo a minha resposta.

- Você vai me odiar.

- Certamente ficarei chateado, mas acho impossível odiar você.

Passei a mão no cabelo, um chato tique nervoso que agora me irritava, e antes que eu pudesse responder, eu já estava estralando os dedos da minha mão e batendo os pés no chão.

- Eu pedi que ela fizesse um aborto, mas é claro que ela não fez, e simplesmente seguiu em frente sem mim.

- Você está falando sério? Edward, eu e sua mãe não lhe educamos para fazer uma coisa dessas...

- Eu sei, mas é que a idéia de ser pai me sufoca, na época isso pareceu a coisa mais absurda do mundo, e eu realmente não queria. É difícil de entender, pai, mas imagina você está com uma pessoa, sem saber o que esperar desse relacionamento, e ela de repente aparece dizendo que está grávida, que em menos de nove meses nós teríamos um bebê em nossas vidas...

- É estressante – Ele falou – Mas ainda assim uma coisa boa, e não te dava o direito de fazer isso.

Eu não respondi, pois no fundo sabia que ele estava certo. Céus, agora eu percebia que eu só tinha feito besteiras.

- Você é um adulto. Trinta anos e tem uma carreira sólida. Mesmo que não cassasse ou continuasse a ter um relacionamento com essa mulher, você ainda assim poderia lidar com a situação sem apelar para o assassinato de seu próprio filho – Ele falou, e eu não senti nenhuma emoção vindo de sua voz.

- Eu sei – Murmurei quando meu pai se calou – Ela manteve a gravidez, sozinha, e está pedindo que eu assine uma petição onde eu desisto dos meus direitos como pai. Ela está praticamente me deixando louco por causa disso.

- E você vai assinar? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero – Respondi rapidamente, recebendo um olhar confuso dele.

- Explique-se.

- Eu não sei explicar. Eu gosto dela, de verdade, e até hoje imagino como seriam as coisas caso essa gravidez não tivesse acontecido. Eu odeio saber que tem outro homem na vida dela agora, cuidando dela como se fosse o pai, ocupando o lugar que deveria ser meu. E o mais estranho de tudo, eu não quero me ver completamente livre dela.

- Então você quer a mãe, mas não quer o bebê – Ele estava sendo cauteloso com suas palavras.

- Eu não sei. É uma confusão agora. Eu não sei o que quero, nem se devo fazer alguma coisa para mudar o que eu já fiz, só sei que essa situação está me deixando louco.

- Você é que está me deixando louco, Edward. Não faz o menor sentindo o que você está falado, ou gosta ou não, ou fica ou vai embora. Você não pode ficar prendendo essa mulher por causa de um capricho. Ter um filho é difícil, ser mãe solteira deve ser ainda mais complicado, e ter o pai do filho querendo e não querendo compromisso algum com a situação é estressante.

- Você me odeia.

- Não, mas estou confuso. Você na deveria ter feito isso, Edward. e agora você tem que concertar esse erro, ou assina essa petição, ou assume de vez as responsabilidades. Eu devo dizer que assumir as responsabilidades é a melhor opção, você pode imaginar por que.

Suspirando fundo, eu armazenei suas palavras antes de responder.

- Acho que ela não quer mais que eu faça isso. Meu erro não foi apenas no sentindo de não assumir essa responsabilidade, eu também fiz uma grande besteira, e por mais que até já tivesse esquecido, eu acabei me complicando.

- Então você fez mesmo uma grande bagunça?

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Carlisle ficou mais uma vez calado, e desta vez isso me irritou. Eu precisava que me dissessem o que fazer, não que ficassem calados e jogando na minha cara que o que eu já sabia.

- Por que você não assina logo essa petição, continua ignorando e segue em frente? Eu conheço você e logo você vai ter esquecido essa historia.

Desta vez, eu que fiquei calado, meu pai estava realmente sugerindo que eu desistisse de vez das netas dele?

- O problema é que eu não quero fazer isso. Só de pensar em abdicar meus direitos de pai, e deixar ela para qualquer outro homem ser o pai da família que ela está construindo me deixa louco. Eu realmente...

- Você está apaixonado por essa mulher, eu arriscaria dizer que você a ama.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente para ele, negando aquela afirmação que na minha mente não parecia tão absurda. Não disse nenhuma palavra que negasse aquilo, apenas guardei as palavras de meu pai para poder refletir sobre elas depois.

- Como dizia, eu vi uma ultra-sonografia dela, e agora eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre o que eu vi.

- Então você vai assumir suas responsabilidades? – Ele perguntou um pouco animado.

- Eu preciso pensar.

- E decidir de uma vez o que vai fazer, antes que realmente seja tarde – Carlisle respondeu sorrindo torto – Acho que nosso jogo poderia ser cancelado para que você pudesse ficar sozinho e pensasse sobre o que fazer. Quem sabe ir conversar com essa mulher e saber se vocês ainda têm a chance de voltarem a ser como eram antes de você fazer a coisa mais estúpida que já fez.

Foi impossível não rir da maneira como ele falou aquilo, e não pude fazer nada que não fosse concordar. Deixamos de ficar meio deitados na cama, e nos sentamos ao mesmo tempo, mas eu logo estava de pé enquanto meu pai estava passando os olhos no meu quarto.

Eu caminhei até a porta em passos lentos, ainda sentindo o peso da ultra-sonografia no bolso, e antes de alcançar a porta, eu parei para escutar meu pai.

- E boa sorte com isso, Edward. Eu ainda não vou falar nada para sua mãe, mas não consigo guardar segredos dela por muito tempo, então se decida logo.

- Pode deixar, pai. E obrigado por me escutar, eu estava ficando louco com isso – Respondi.

Abri a porta, e já estava a fechando quando Carlisle voltou a falar.

- E a propósito, eu sugiro que você seja realmente rápido. Bella conversou comigo há umas semanas, e ela está considerando a idéia de ir embora do estado quando as minhas netas receberem autorização do pediatra para fazerem um vôo de oito horas, então eu sugiro que você descubra logo o que quer, antes que seja tarde demais.

Minha boca se abriu filtrando todo o ar ao meu redor, e meu coração sem duvida perdeu o ritmo enquanto escutava ele falar, e tentava encontrar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo através de sua expressão facial.

- Você sabia?

- Emmet é seu amigo, Edward. Ele pode está morrendo de raiva, e desejar que você arda no inferno, mas ainda assim ele quer que você e Bella sejam felizes, e não achou nenhuma maneira de ajudar vocês dois ao não ser me contar o que havia descoberto.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e então piscou pra mim, como se fossemos camaradas, e foi só então que o choque de saber que ele sabia sobre tudo se dissipou, e as palavras dele se descodificaram na minha mente.

- Espera, você disse que ela está pensando em ir embora?

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

Antes de tudo, só depois do post é claro, MIL E UM PERDÕES.

Eu sei, eu mereço um tiro na testa ou algo do tipo por demorar quase duas semanas para postar, mas eu tenho como me explicar, e a culpa nem é das provas. O problema foi que eu terminei com meu namorado – eu que terminei, pois eu estou em uma fase que quer ficar solteira, aliás, só tenho dezesseis aninhos – e ao invés de eu ficar depressiva e tals, foram os meus pais que ficaram chateados com toda a historia, e não paravam de me atormentar por causa disso, pois eles adoram meu ex. O fato é que eu passei a ser a vilã da historia, pois segundo meu pai o meu ex estava super deprê com o nosso fim, e minha mãe estava me deixando louca e eu estava ficando depressiva por me sentir um monstro.

Acabou que eu perdi a completa vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, e só agora que as coisas voltaram a serem como eram antes.

Então, por favor, me perdoem, ok?

E a propósito**, FINALMENTE**, no próximo capítulo vamos ter o Edward e a Bells de volta.

**O que vocês preferem, Bella ou Edward Point of View? Decidam e me falem por review, ok?**

Os: Alguém aqui já assistiu _The Runnaways_? Céus, o que a Kiki fez? A Joan era o completo oposto da Bells, e sério, esse filme pode ter duas estrelinhas de da nossa saga, mas ainda assim está longe de ser considerado um dos meus preferidos, é muito louco para mim auhsuahuha... No entanto, eu tenho que admitir que a banda tem músicas muito massas, eu ainda piro escutando Cherry Bomb ou The Wild One...

**Mah:** Ahh mil perdoes por demorar tanto a postar, querido. O Edward ainda está indeciso, mas no próximo capítulo nós teremos o Edward e a Bella juntos, finalmente, não?

**Deboramd:** O Edward é irritante, isso sim... O que achaste deste capítulo?

**Adrii Masters:** O que aconteceu com a Bella? O próximo capítulo talvez seja muito revelador... É o que posso dizer.

**Glaucia S:** Ahh graças ao Carlisle o Edward vai pensar melhor, não? O que achou do capítulo?

**Visil:** alvez o Edward tenha um grande trabalho tentando conquistar a Bella de volta... Me perdoa, por favor, por ter demorado... Eu nunca acreditei que a vida de adolescente pudesse se complicar por coisas tão fúteis, mas Céus, é complicado...

**Gby00:** Pode acreditar, o Carlisle foi bonzinho com o Edward porque ele é pai, mas mesmo assim não foi completamente legal... Mas a Bella e algumas outras pessoas vão fazer o Edward pagar pelo o que fez. Para falar a verdade, se eu estivesse no lugar da Bella de New Moon, eu faria o mesmo que ela fez, eu não consigo imaginar a Bella evitando o Edward na saga.

**Juallevato**: O próximo capítulo ele vai estar decidido mais que deveria, até. Bjs.

**Maa Cullen:** O Edward é muito cego quando quer... Ele vai fazer o que pode para concertar o que fez, mas a Bella pode complicar muito isso...

**Maisa:** Ahh estamos mesmo, e o fim está batendo a porta...

**Diana:** Oi, me perdoe por demorar tanto, de verdade.

**Biecullen:** Ahhh o Edward vai melhorar, aos poucos, acredite, mas as coisas não vão ser fáceis. A Bella pode não querer, realmente, que ele volte.

**Karol Costa:** Ahhh perdão, acho que eu demorei para postar esse capítulo mais que qualquer outro. Me perdoe, e acredite, a lerdeza do Edward vai acabar no próximo capítulo, definitivamente.

**Lorena:** Depois de tudo o que ele fez, você ainda tem pena do Edward? Eu tenho que admitir que eu também.

**Lee:** Adorei o DPC, eu tenho muito isso e agora tenho até uma sigla, que massa, não? Ahh parece complicado, né? Como a Bella vai poder perdoar o Edward por tudo o que ele fez com ela? Aí que está... Os: adorei os coments a mais, morri de rir, e pra mim o botão é um balãozinho amarelo e as letras são azuis (os de mandar rewies, é claro)

**Roosi:** Provas são tudo o que venho fazendo ultimamente, e segundo o diretor da escola as coisas vão ficar bem complicadas no ano que vem... Ahh Bom, Edward está tendo o que merece, ou pelo menos terá logo.

**Fany:** Ahh eu sei, é irritante ter o Edward tão lerdinho, mas agora que ele e o Carlisle já tiveram uma conversa de homem para homem, ele vai ficar do jeito que a gente quer. Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

**Lorena:** Bom saber que voe está gostando, querida... Me perdoe, pelo amor de Deus, por demorar tanto.

**Caroll:** Não abandonei, só precisei de um tempo para reencontrar os personagens dessa fic em mim, foi uma semana muito conturbada para mim. Perdão por demorar.

**Janice:** Ahh eu sei, mereço toda a raiva das leitoras, aliás, eu odeio quando demoram para postar na fics que leio, basta demorar um dia e eu já fico sem unha...Prontinho já está postado.

**Cheiva:** Me perdoe pela demora, eu também odeio demorar a postar, e se pudesse, como podia durante as férias, eu estaria todos os dias, ou toda hora. o problema foi toda essa historia com meus pais, que sinceramente estavam me deixando louca. Muito brigada por se preocupar comigo, e falar isso, de verdade, fico muito feliz.

**Laurem:** Ahh como vai? Já melhorei da gripe, mas ainda estou um pouco rouca... é tudo culpa do aquecimento global... brincando, é que a cidade que moro é MUITO quente, e eu passo mais da metade do dia no ar-condicionado, ou seja, quando saio da sala de aula as uma hora da tarde acontece um choque de temperaturas, e eu passo o tempo todo espirrando... Geralmente e fico gripada por causa disso... Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, e me perdoe por demorar.

**Laine:** Prontinho, perdão por demorar.

**Ahh ai está, e de verdade, eu imploro que me entendam. Com o feriadão ( que para mim vai de segunda a quarta-feira), vou tentar escrever muito mais que um capítulo.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	30. Solidão e Medo

**Amor e outros desastres.**

**Capítulo XXX – Solidão e Medo.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Minha cabeça doía, assim como minhas costas, meus pés, ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. Eu estava tonta, e exausta de absolutamente tudo, até mesmo da minha cama.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como havia chegado a esse ponto da minha vida, onde passar dez minutos sentada em uma cadeira pouco confortável e mais uma hora dirigindo um carro significassem o fim do meu dia.

Mas era isso que as coisas estavam sendo, e tudo o que eu poderia desejar era dormir e só acordar quando aquilo acabasse.

Vinte e oito semanas de gravidez. Mais dez semanas e eu já poderia ter um parto normal, sem correr o risco de que elas nascessem pequeninas demais, ou com alguma anomalia por falta de tempo.

Eu estava tão aterrorizada. Com um medo que chegava a causar um calafrio na espinha e deixar meu corpo todo tremendo. Tinha vezes que eu chorava no meu quarto quando estava sozinha, ou tinha vezes que eu imaginava coisas tão terríveis que chegava a me causar dor física.

Mas era inevitável não ter aquela sensação de que as coisas poderiam dar errado. Era inevitável não fazer planos para casos de emergências, e por conta disso eu precisava trabalhar nas emergências para saber as suas soluções.

Minha pressão, por exemplo, havia resolvido que brincaria comigo até o fim daquela gestação, se não depois dela também. Momentos em que estava alta demais, outras vezes estava baixa demais, e isso fazia o cenho de Jeremy se franzir todas as vezes que eu o visitava, o que agora ocorria toda semana. Ele brigava comigo, não apenas por causa do meu controle do dia-a-dia, mas também por meu peso não estar tão adequado quanto deveria estar em uma gestação múltipla.

Como se eu precisasse que ele ficasse me lembrando que eu não estava tendo uma gravidez muito agradável. Céus, meus pés doíam e estavam tão inchados que meus sapatos mal cabiam mais.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você ficar sozinha – Alice falou preocupada, como se estivesse falando com uma criança em seu primeiro dia de aula no primário, uma mãe que não queria que a filha fosse sozinha para a classe de alunos mais velhos.

Suspirei fundo, tentando não aceitar seu convite. Eu realmente não gostava de ficar sozinha, mas já estava ficando inconveniente demais tirar Alice ou Rosalie de suas casas e suas vidas apenas para que eu não ficasse sozinha.

- Lilly precisa de você – Respondi - Fora isso amanhã é o jantar na casa de Esme, ela vai querer que você esteja com ela o dia inteiro apenas para mimarem Lilly. E acima de tudo, você está exausta e passou essa semana inteira dormindo comigo.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou olhando em meus olhos quando eu finalmente tirei a colcha da cama, a fim de me fazer confortável. Alice se ocupava em arrumar os travesseiros e ver se eu tinha tudo o que pudesse precisar em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

- Absoluta Alice. Eu estou cansada, morrendo de dor nas costas, e de alguma maneira desejando que o dia de amanhã chegue logo para podermos ir visitar Ângela.

Alice sorriu pela primeira vez nas ultimas horas, e suspirou fundo enquanto me deitava.

- Eu acho que o pequeno Adam é muito fofo, ele é a cara de Ben, você percebeu, até o jeito que ele mexia a mãozinha parece com Ben – Alice respondeu, se jogando ao meu lado na cama depois de eu estar devidamente coberta e satisfeita com o conforto.

Eu suspirei fundo, vendo que ela ainda não havia desistido de mim.

Alice tinha suas razões para se preocupar comigo. Além de tudo, ela estava acompanhando mais que de perto cada detalhe da minha vida, e se não fosse por ela minha situação estaria bem pior. Ela estava sendo bem mais que uma amiga.

Hoje, por exemplo, ela havia ficado comigo por meia hora na sala de espera, enquanto meu afilhado nascia. Ângela havia, finalmente, entrado em trabalho de parto, e Adam Cheney havia nascido com o peso perfeito e chorando tão alto que até eu pude ouvir do corredor.

- Eu ouvi dizer que os bebês, na maioria das vezes, parecem mais com os pais que com as mães nos primeiros seis meses de vida – Comentei, ainda esperando que o sono fosse o suficiente para fechar os olhos e dormir. Eu sabia que Alice não iria embora antes que ela tivesse certeza que eu estava dormindo, por conta disso ela já tinha suas próprias chaves da minha casa.

- Quer dizer que as minhas meninas vão parecer com o pai quando nascerem? – Ela perguntou curiosa, e eu vi seus olhos brilharem de expectativa – Vai que assim eu consigo descobrir quem é esse doador de espermas tão misterioso.

- Muito engraçado, Alice. Eu já disse que essa historia tem que ser esquecida.

- Você é má. Eu sou sua irmã, Bella, não de sangue, mas é como se fosse. É horrível não saber quem é o pai dessas meninas – Ela falou frustrada – Mas tudo bem, quando eu ficar grávida, também não vou dizer quem é o pai.

Eu olhei em seus olhos nesse momento, e então começamos a gargalhar juntos.

- Jasper vai adorar ouvir o que você acabou de falar.

Ela rolou os olhos e desligou a luz do abajur ao seu lado, escurecendo um pouco o quarto, uma vez que as luzes estavam apagadas.

A televisão foi ligada logo em seguida, e eu entendi o recado. Apagando o meu abajur, me arrumei na cama e joguei meu cabelo todo pra trás, tentando encontrar conforto na nova posição que eu era obrigada a dormir. Eu certamente passaria o resto da minha vida dormindo de bruços assim que elas nascessem.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti Alice se mexendo ao meu lado, de inicio acreditei que ela se preparava para ir embora, mas logo que o volume da TV diminuiu ao invés de ser desligada, eu a me preparei para a conversa.

- Você já se resolveu com Alex? – Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, o que faria ela acreditar que eu estava dormindo, no entanto minha respiração era traidora.

- Eu vou conversar com ele depois, não quero falar com ele agora, e acho melhor dar um tempo.

Ela suspirou frustrada ao meu lado, eu até imaginei o biquinho em sua boca.

- Bella, ele não fez por mal. De verdade, você...

- Eu sei, Allie, mas o que aconteceu não deveria ter acontecido, foi um sinal de que eu havia deixado as coisas irem mais longe do que eu poderia deixar. Se eu aparecer agora, Alex vai ter esperanças, e eu não quero dar isso a ele.

- Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender. Vocês são perfeitos juntos...

- Mas eu não gosto dele desse jeito, e é sufocante estar com uma pessoa de um jeito quando você quer ficar de outro. Ou seja, a situação era ruim ou pra mim ou pra ele. E eu não quero falar sobre isso agora Alice, foi um dia longo.

- Ok – Ela suspirou – Eu vou indo agora então. Você sabe...

- Qualquer coisa ligar para você ou Rose – Completei sua frase.

- De preferência pra mim, estou mais perto – Ela respondeu – Você não vai trabalhar amanhã?

- Só se for aqui. Jeremy ficaria muito chateado comigo se soubesse que estou trabalhando nos sábados. Fora isso, amanhã vai chegar uma encomenda.

- Encomenda?

- Coisas do quarto. Não é nada pesado – Respondi – E não, você ainda não pode ver.

- Ok – Ela rolou os olhos chateada – Eu não sei o que me irrita mais, não ver o quarto, não saber os nomes, ou não saber quem é o pai.

- O quarto e os nomes você vai descobrir em pouco tempo, eu prometo. Quanto ao pai, eu acho que conto quando ele não estiver mais entre nós.

- Engraçadinha – Ela respondeu dando a língua, já dando a volta na cama para ir embora – Você quer que eu passe aqui pra te buscar? O jantar começa as sete.

- Ok, eu estarei pronta às seis e meia. Mande um beijo para Lilly e Jaz, e tenha uma boa noite de sono.

- Claro – Ela respondeu mandando um beijo pra mim antes de sair.

O controle da TV estava ao meu lado, e eu o peguei apenas para diminuir ainda mais o volume. Evitando até mesmo respirar, eu consegui ouvir Alice descendo as escadas, e até mesmo reclamar de dor quando, provavelmente, bateu o joelho na mesinha ao lado do armário. Também escutei seus passos apressados pelos corredores, e antes da porta da frente ser aberta, ela gritou um ''Até mais''.

E então eu definitivamente estava sozinha, e aquilo me incomodava.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando do que as coisas as coisas haviam se tornado, ou do rumo que minha vida pegou. Pelo contrario, eu não conseguia mais nem sequer imaginar como poderia ter sido minha vida caso eu tivesse ficado grávida, mas havia vezes que eu desejava voltar no tempo, e aproveitar melhor as coisas que agora eu não tinha mais.

Era complicado, e eu tinha noção de que estava exagerando, mas era inevitável. Primeiro tinha todos aqueles problemas com gravidez, o que de vez em quando eu era obrigada a esquecer apenas para tentar controlá-los. Por outro lado tinha a minha complicada vida ''amorosa'', que a cada segundo ficava ainda mais fora de controle.

Dei um suspiro fundo, decidindo que deveria descansar para o dia seguinte, e esquecer um pouco da vida real. Era mais que suficiente ter que agüentar durante o dia meus pensamentos, de noite eu deveria pelo menos esquecer, certo?

Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Era impossível eu conseguir dormir sem aquela dose de drama que eu vinha tendo todos os dias. Pensava que a fase emocional da gravidez tivesse um tempo limitado, e iria embora por volta dos cinco meses, mas eu estava tão enganada.

Chorar havia se tornado um hábito vicioso, e os motivos eram sempre os mesmos. Dia por causa da falta do meu controle emocional, outros dias por causa do sentimento de solidão, agora por causa de Alex, e na maioria das vezes por causa de Edward. É claro que ninguém sabia sobre aquilo.

Com um pouco de desconforto naquela posição, virei meu corpo até ficar apoiado sobre meu lado esquerdo, deixando minha mão pousar sobre a minha barriga de sete meses. Céus, como aquilo era estranho.

Sete meses com duas pequenas vidas crescendo dentro de mim, com as duas menininhas mais lindas e perfeitas do mundo dependendo só de mim. Parecendo adivinhar, uma delas chutou na parte mais baixa da minha barriga, e foi impossível não sorrir em resposta.

- Eu sei, eu também estou ansiosa para conhecer vocês – Sussurrei baixinho, sentindo o gosto de água salgada chegar em minha língua – Mas eu consigo esperar algumas semanas, e vocês também, ok?

Ela chutou novamente, em resposta, e as lágrimas se misturaram com um sorriso.

- A mamãe está aqui, não precisam temer, vocês nunca vão ficar sozinhas – Continuei sussurrando enquanto alisava minha barriga de grávida. Mil pensamentos vinham agora, milhões de coisas que eu queria prometer para que elas nunca sentissem nem um pouco do medo que eu sentia – Mamãe não vai deixar vocês de jeito nenhum, e nem deixar que alguém nos separe.

Um sopro frio começou em minha garganta, impedindo que eu continuasse a falar, e então meu coração parecia estar ficando congelado, e o ar completamente preso em meus pulmões. Eu tinha noção de que minha mão tremia, e que eu estava chorando de verdade.

Céus, como eu poderia prometer que elas nunca ficariam sozinhas e que seriam amadas de uma maneira que ninguém mais poderia amar, quando eu era a única pessoa que poderia dar aquele amor elas? Eu estava sozinha, e não tinha ninguém que pudesse fazer por elas o que só eu, como mãe, poderia.

Aquilo era horrível. O que seria das minhas filhas caso algo acontecesse comigo? E se, sei lá, algo desse errado e eu não saísse com vida do hospital quando elas nascessem? O que seria delas caso eu sofresse um acidente, ou o destino simplesmente me tirasse delas?

- Vai ficar tudo perfeito – Eu falei em voz alta pra mim mesma, mas não era suficiente para calar o medo que gritava coisas horríveis na minha cabeça.

Era tudo culpa de Edward. Céus, quanto mais eu pensava sobre o assunto, mais convencida eu ficava de que tudo era culpa dele. Se ele tivesse pelo menos assumido as responsabilidades ao invés de se esconder, as coisas seriam mais fáceis e eu poderia ter um pouco mais de segurança.

Mas não, ele não queria assumir nada comigo, e muito menos com aquelas meninas. E agora, depois de muitas noites acordadas e dias pensando, eu cheguei a conclusão de que era melhor assim. Eu não queria que minhas filhas tivessem um pai que se sentisse obrigado a estar com elas, eu queria alguém que as amasse, e que não as vissem como uma pedra no caminho.

E era essa uma das razões que eu precisava tanto que Edward assinasse aquela petição, assim eu ficaria mais segura de que ele não usaria nada contra mim para realmente ter o que queria, a maravilhosa presidência.

Recuperando a respiração, e passando a mão no meu rosto para limpar as lagrimas, eu me acalmei.

Eu não poderia deixar que Edward ficasse pra sempre na minha vida, tendo o controle sobre cada passo meu, ameaçando usar uma carta na manga que antes era minha, e que agora era dele. Eu não poderia viver com o medo de que ele contasse para todos que era o pai delas, e muito menos decidisse que era um homem crescido e tinha duas filhas. Talvez fosse egoísta, mas eu não queria mais que Edward fizesse parte da vida delas. E era por isso que a idéia do meu pai parecia cada vez mais agradável e perfeita.

Mudar para Forks e recomeçar a vida com as minhas filhas parecia ser o ponto de partida para uma nova vida.

.

.

.

Eram oito da noite quando carro de Alice finalmente estacionou em frente a casa dos Cullen em Long Island. A casa branca e senhorial estava com alguns refletores acesos deixando-a ter uma imagem ainda mais soberana, e tinha luzes amarelas que mostravam o caminho até porta da frente.

Alice havia passado no horário que combinamos na minha casa, o que de certa forma era um grande milagre. Ela e Jasper haviam decidido usar o carro dela para fazer o percurso, uma vez que a cadeirinha de Lilly já estava instalada e o carro era maior e mais confortável.

Lilly passou o caminho inteiro sorrindo e conversando com a minha barriga, e o mais surpreendente era que as meninas pareciam responder a voz inocente dela, uma vez que os chutes foram muitos durante o caminho.

Hoje eu estava usando mais uma vez um vestido, um dos vários que eu havia comprado para usar durante a gestação, uma vez que aquele era o único tipo de roupa que eu me sentia confortável. Calças jeans estavam fora de questão pra mim, e calças de tecidos finos me faziam sentir mais gorda que eu já realmente estava. Vestidos definitivamente eram a minha única opção.

- Jasper, você não vai acreditar no que Alice falou ontem – Eu disse quando o carro foi estacionado.

Alice me deu um olhar apreensivo pelo retrovisor do carro, e Jasper sorriu abertamente ao lado dela. Eu tentei me livrar do olhar de Alice ajudando a pequena Lilly a se livrar dos cintos que a prendiam.

- O que? – Ele perguntou abrindo a porta do seu lado, mas não saiu a espera de minha resposta.

- Ela disse que não me falaria quem era o pai do filho dela quando ela ficasse grávida – Contei tentando ser séria, mas o sorriso que alcançava os olhos de Jasper não permitia que eu ficasse do jeito que queria. Alice, que não conseguia ver o rosto do marido, estava ainda mais apreensiva e me dando um olhar mortal – E então eu estava pensando, você poderia me dizer que é o pai, não? Mesmo que isso fosse algo que eu já presumisse.

- Eu vou pensar no caso, vai que eu quero ficar no anonimato...

- Cala a boa, Jasper – Respondi vendo Alice sorrir aliviado, e escutando a porta do motorista se bater.

- Você me pagar, Isabella Swan – Alice sussurrou antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair, não dando a chance para Jasper circular o carro e ser um cavalheiro.

Jasper ajudou que Lilly descesse do carro e logo fez o mesmo comigo, segurando minha mão enquanto eu descia de mal jeito do carro, que era muito alto. Logo ele estava com Lilly no colo, conversando sobre os doces que ela poderia comer, e pedindo que ela se comportasse, enquanto Alice estava ao meu lado perguntando se sua roupa estava perfeita.

A sala de estar da casa dos Cullen havia se convertido em um salão elegante e espaço. Antes ali eram a sala de estar e a sala de TV, mas os sofás e as estantes foram retirados se tornando apenas um ambiente, que só terminava quando chegava as paredes de vidro que levavam a área da piscina.

Muitas pessoas estavam ali, e eu só conseguia reconhecer algumas de vista. Eu conseguia ver Esme perto da escada conversando com um casal de senhores que sorriam para ela, e Carlisle estava na porta de vidro que levava a área da piscina. Rose e Emmet estavam fora do meu alcance de visão, assim como Irina e outras pessoas que eu realmente poderia ter uma conversa.

- Você acha que Edward veio? – Alice perguntou baixinho no meu ouvido, fazendo um calafrio deixar meu corpo tenso – Eu e Jasper queríamos falar com ele.

- O que você querem com Edward?

- Eu e meu marido queríamos comemorar o dia de hoje, faz cinco anos que transamos pela primeira vez, então eu e ele queríamos... você sabe.

- Sei, e não fale de sexo comigo. Estou há mais de dois meses sem nem saber como é, e você não sabe como esses hormônios me deixam louca, de vez em quando a idéia de contratar um garoto de programa parece perfeita, só pra você ter uma idéia.

- Ficando longe de Jasper e usando uma camisinha, eu concordo com você – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Pois então, já que Rose e Emmet vão viajar amanhã com Carlisle e Esme, eu acho que a minha única opção de babá é Edward, porque eu não consegui falar com a babá de Lilly a tempo, e Jasper não confia em mais ninguém.

- Mas confia em Edward? – Perguntei, contendo a vontade de rir.

- É, eu sei. Mas Edward gosta de Lilly, e ela dele, então talvez não fosse uma má idéia.

- Por que vocês não a deixam comigo? Eu tenho um quarto de hospedes, ou ela poderia dormir comigo...

- Nem pensar, Bells. Eu já até estava pensando em pedir para Edward ser babá de vocês duas hoje.

- Nem pense nisso, Alice. Você não vai fazer nada entre eu e Edward, ok? A única coisa que eu quero dele é distância.

Alice suspirou fundo, e só então percebi que falei um pouco mais alto que deveria. Sorte que ninguém ouviu, a não ser Jasper.

Nesse momento eu senti minha cintura ser abraçada por dois braços, e antes que eu tivesse alguma noção do que realmente estava acontecendo, a voz de Esme já estava sendo escutado em alto e bom som por qualquer um que estivesse por perto. Ela estava me abraçando.

- Oh Bella, é tão bom ver você – El começou – Você está tão linda minha querida, e minhas lindinhas parecem estar perfeitas com você. Eu mal posso acreditar que finalmente posso ver você pessoalmente como uma mulher grávida. Como as coisas estão? Como elas estão? Já está tudo pronto? Oh, me perdoe, eu não lhe dou espaço...

Alice estava morrendo de rir antes mesmo que eu fosse solta pelo abraço firme de Esme, que não esperou nem sequer uma troca de olhares antes de tocar na minha barriga e sussurrar algo que eu não fui capaz de ouvir, mas que gerou um chute em resposta exatamente onde a mão dela estava.

- Oh meu Deus, elas chutaram para mim.

- Acho que elas gostaram de você – Respondi, mais feliz que poderiam imaginar por ver aquilo. Era mais que perfeito que as minhas filhas estivessem adorando a avó paterna – E a propósito, parabéns.

- Oh sim, é bom saber disso. Pelo menos nos feriados elas não vão chorar muito por ficarem comigo.

- Eu vejo que meus pais vão ter concorrência – Suspirei fazendo ela rir. Carlisle logo se juntou a nós, e antes de Esme responder, ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e falou com Alice, Jasper e Lilly, fazendo questão de pegar a menina no colo.

- É bom que seus pais moram perto da gente. Seattle fica apenas há três ou quatro horas de Forks, e eu certamente faria viagens dessa distancia para ver essas duas lindinhas. Para falar a verdade, Bella, eu queria conversar com você mais tarde, pode ser?

O olhar que Esme me deu foi mais que esclarecedor, e eu apenas concordei.

- E onde estão Rose e Emmet? – Jasper perguntou - Eles disseram que já estavam aqui quando nos falamos mais cedo.

Carlisle sorriu de uma maneira que seus olhos brilharam, e então ele olhou para de uma maneira esquisita antes de responder.

- Parece que meu neto – Ele falou, mas Esme deu um tapa no peito dele – Ou neta, tem uma adoração especial por doce de brigadeiro com biscoitos de maisena, e Rose está na cozinha tendo certeza que o que é dela não vai ser usado por mais ninguém... Emmet estar com ela, é claro.

Com isso Jasper e Alice sorriram, e eu também. Dois outros convidados chegaram a festa, e Esme e Carlisle foram recebê-los, não sem antes pedirem que eu os encontrassem no escritório do segundo andar após o jantar ser servido.

Alice e Jasper se misturaram com as pessoas que conheciam rapidamente, e Lilly se juntou a um grupo de dois meninos de sua idade que estava correndo pelo quintal. Eu passei na cozinha para dar um '_'oi'_' para Rose e Emmet, mas me arrependi completamente, pois os dois estavam comendo um ao outro ao invés de darem atenção ao doce.

Não demorei a encontrar Irina na área da piscina, ela estava conversando com mais três mulheres que eu não conhecia, mas isso não impediu que eu entrasse na conversa sobre o ultimo inverno e como ele havia sido rigoroso.

Estava até sendo agradável aquele dia, pelo menos melhor que o dia anterior. Eu havia ido visitar Ângela e Adam no hospital mais cedo, e tive a oportunidade de ter meu afilhado nos braços, uma vez que Ângela decidiu que eu seria a madrinha do seu primeiro filho. Depois disso, eu passei uma boa parte da tarde organizando os ursinhos e enfeites que haviam chegado para o quarto das meninas. Era uma pena que meu esforço em deixar aquele quarto perfeito só seria aproveitado durante o tempo que elas estivessem proibidas de entrarem em um avião.

Minha mãe também havia me ligado mais cedo, e ficou mais que entusiasmada em falar que Sue Cleawater estava realmente pensando em vender a casa que viveu com o marido para comprar um apartamento mais perto do centro onde ela trabalhava em uma lanchonete. A mensagem por trás da notícia era mais que clara, e minha mãe havia quase dito claramente que Sue Cleawater poderia ser contratada para ser a minha babá, caso eu realmente me mudasse para Forks, uma vez que ser minha empregada seria bem melhor que ser garçonete de uma lanchonete.

Meu pai também não perdeu a oportunidade de jogar o jogo a seu favor, e mais que elogiou o mercado de trabalho de Port Angels, dizendo que eles estavam precisando de pessoas da minha área em diversos lugares que pagariam muito bem por serviços como os meus.

O engraçado era que meus pais nem sabiam que eu realmente estava considerando a idéia de me mudar para Forks.

Não sei quanto tempo passei na roda de conversa com as amigas de Irina, mas em determinado momento eu não consegui agüentar mais e tive que pedir licença para ir ao banheiro e depois sentar um pouco. Mesmo que não estivesse usando um salto, a dor nas costas me seguia.

O banheiro do primeiro andar estava ocupado, e pelo o que eu escutava não seria liberado tão cedo. Esme fez um cara de que não acreditava no que estava ouvindo quando pedir permissão para usar o banheiro do quarto de hospedes do andar de cima, e eu sorri em resposta quando ela deu um tapa fraco na minha costa.

O segundo andar da casa dos Cullen era ainda mais surreal. A escada larga dava direto em uma sala de TV com uma varanda logo atrás, e então vinha o corredor que levava aos quartos. Eu sabia que a primeira porta a esquerda era o quarto de Edward, e que o quarto ao lado do dele era o de Rosalie, e que o quarto de hospedes ficava bem a frente dos dois quarto.

O quarto estava vazio, o que me deixou feliz, pois eu poderia usá-lo para descansar um pouco antes de voltar para o andar de baixo.

Depois de usar o banheiro, e ter certeza que meu cabelo não estava bagunçado, eu sentei na cama e descansei minha costa no colchão macio e perfumado de tecido novo. Não conseguia imaginar nada mais agradável que aquilo no momento, e a sensação de estar em um lugar novo era mais que convidativa a preguiça.

Provavelmente acabei dormindo na cama que me parecia mais que confortável, pois em um piscar de olhos eu me via completamente fora do meu corpo. Minha mente ainda estava naquele lugar, e eu sabia que ocorria uma comemoração no andar inferior, assim como eu sabia que em alguns minutos algumas pessoas estariam procurando por mim.

Alice provavelmente seria a primeira a dar minha falta, e logo ela estaria deixando todos loucos até que Esme avisasse que eu estaria aqui. Eu só esperava que elas deduzissem a minha necessidade de ficar um pouco sozinha e deitada.

Eu também sabia que Edward estava lá embaixo. Eu o tinha visto, pra falar a verdade, e a nossa breve troca de olhar causou um arrepio no meu corpo, pois seus olhos verdes estavam me fitando de uma maneira estranha, quase ameaçadora.

- Bella? Você está ai, minha querida? – A voz de Esme cantou do outro lado da porta antes de dois toques ecoarem no quarto.

Eu sorri em resposta antes de dizer a ela que poderia entrar sem problemas. Com um pouco de mal jeito, me sentei na cama e fiquei mais que feliz quando Esme se sentou ao meu lado, passando a mão por uma mexa de cabelo que saiu do coque que eu fiz em casa. Ela sorriu quando fechei meus olhos ao sentir seu gesto, e então pegou minha mão.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou cautelosa.

- Minha costa está me matando, e quando vi a cama não consegui evitar a vontade de relaxar um pouco. Me perdoe.

- Por favor, Bella. Sinta-se a vontade, essa casa é sua.

- Cuidado com o que você fala, Esme, eu posso acabar acreditando – Respondi fazendo ela sorrir ainda mais – E então, está gostando da festa?

- Maravilhosa, eu acho que não poderia ser mais perfeita, mas acho que ano que vem vai ser ainda melhor. Eu vou estar com meu netinho nos braços, e minhas netinhas de coração também vão está aqui, não é?

- Se tem uma coisa que essas minhas filhas vão fazer, é deixar você louca Esme. Nada me faria mais feliz que ter você e Carlisle na vida delas.

Ela sussurrou um ''obrigada'' bem baixinho, e então ficamos caladas por um tempo, tendo como único barulho a música baixa que vinha do andar de baixo, e as conversas. Eu a sentia suspirando fundo, e até considerava a idéia de que ela estava adiantando a conversa que teria comigo depois, talvez estivesse hesitando por causa de Carlisle.

Esme sorriu para si mesma, e então fechou os olhos fazendo uma careta engraçada. A luz estava apagada e a única coisa que iluminava o quarto era um abajur de luz amarela que ficava ao lado da porta.

- Você estava falando sério quando disse a Carlisle que pensava em pedir demissão? – Ela finalmente perguntou. Por mais que eu tivesse pedido sigilo sobre aquela conversa com Carlisle, eu não estava surpresa em saber que Esme já estava alerta das minhas decisões.

- Para falar a verdade, eu já estou quase cem por cento decidida a fazer isso – Respondi baixinho.

- Você tem certeza, Bella?

- Absoluta.

- Por que? – Ela perguntou – Eu e Carlisle podemos te dar o tempo que você precisar para voltar a trabalhar, se você quiser diminuir as cargas...

- Isso não é certo, Esme, e nem é a única razão de eu estar tomando essa decisão – Respondi sincera – Olha, eu consegui uma babá para passar o dia com elas, uma senhora realmente maravilhosa com crianças, mas ela só poderia ficar comigo durante o dia, ou seja, eu teria que contratar outra pessoa para ficar comigo de noite, e essa pessoa seria uma estranha. Eu realmente não conseguiria dormir em paz tendo eu e minhas filhas perto de alguém que eu não conheço. Em Forks eu vou ter meus pais, e uma tia que aceitaria vir morar comigo, e seria fácil encontrar um emprego em Port Angels, não seria a mesma coisa que tenho aqui, mas o suficiente para eu dar a elas duas o que merecem.

- Então é isso? – Ela perguntou.

Não, não era apenas isso. A desculpa das babás era a melhor historia, e em parte verdadeira, para contar as pessoas. A verdade era que eu queria me ver livre de Edward.

- E olha o lado bom, vou ficar apenas a quatro horas de carro de você e Carlisle. E quem sabe, quando elas duas estiverem mais crescidinhas, eu não decida me mudar para Seattle? Eu nunca me dei muito bem em cidades pequenas, e acho que com o tempo vou cansar de Forks..

Esme sorriu comigo, e suspirou fundo.

- Vou esperar para que isso aconteça, e seu lugar vai estar reservado na nossa empresa. Sempre, ok?

- Obrigada, Esme.

.

.

.

Nesse momento eu tinha uma certa quantidade excessiva de raiva. Eu sabia que aquilo não era saudável para ninguém, e que ficar estressada não era uma boa idéia, principalmente por coisas de pequena importância, como aquilo parecia ser aos olhos de algumas pessoas. Mas não era.

Estar condenada a passar uma hora no carro de Edward Cullen era absolutamente estressante, capaz até mesmo de fazer com eu tivesse um ataque de raiava caso ele viesse com suas conversas que me deixavam tonta.

E era tudo culpa de Alice, que agora já não era mais minha irmã, agora ela estava se comportando como a minha mãe. Quais eram as chances dela estar me confundido com Lilly? Tudo bem que eu e a pequena tínhamos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, mas a altura era gritante, assim como o fato de Lilly não ter uma barriga do tamanho de uma melancia aumentada em laboratório.

Respirar fundo, depois de passar quase vinte minutos no silêncio do carro de Edward, estando praticamente sozinha com ele, eu poderia afirmar que o exercício funcionava.

Tudo havia começado quando Alice pediu que Edward cuidasse de Lilly. Eu fiquei em choque quando ele aceitou sem ser preciso usarem a insistência. E então, Jasper teve a maravilhosa idéia de pedir a Edward me desse uma carona para casa, uma vez que o caminho dele era mais conveniente.

Taxi, foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei em pegar quando me avisaram que Edward me deixaria em casa. Mas a idéia de entrar em um carro de desconhecido a meia noite de um sábado era repulsiva até mesmo para Edward, e no final até Emmet estava insistindo que eu aceitasse a carona da pessoa que eu mais queria distancia na face da Terra.

Lilly estava dormindo tão profundamente no banco de trás, que eu duvidava muito que ela poderia fazer com que Edward ficasse completamente calado durante o caminho todo, como eu desejava.

Eu odiava ser grossa com as pessoas, era algo que eu realmente tinha dificuldade, e até com Edward eu não gostava de assumir a personalidade mais repulsiva que eu tinha. Por isso eu preferia que ele ficasse em silêncio, era mais fácil para todos.

- E como as coisas estão? – Ele perguntou, quando entramos em uma avenida movimentada, completamente fora de Long Island, o que pra mim era um grande alivio. Eu estaria em casa em um piscar de olhos.

- Tudo bem – Respondi com a voz baixa, tendo esperança que nossa conversa se resumisse a aquelas palavras.

- Você tem certeza? Ouvi dizer...

- O que você quer, Edward? – Perguntei cortando sua fala. Ele não estaria iniciando aquela conversa caso não desejasse algo. Céus, o que mais ele poderia querer de mim?

- Eu só quero saber como você está – Ele respondeu na defensiva, deixando de olhar para frente quando parou o carro no semáforo.

Seus olhos verdes sorriram quando encontraram meus olhos, e eu fui levada as lembranças da época que ele costumava me buscar no trabalho, ou quando saiamos juntos em um domingo de tarde para comprar algum lanche. Eu desejava que aquela época voltasse.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que algum som tivesse a chance de sair de sua boca, eu senti um pontada na minha barriga, e foi tão forte que eu não conseguir evitar um gemido de dor. Já era um reflexo meu levar a mão ao ponto onde eu sentia a pontada, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

Eu vi Edward tirar o olhar sorridente do rosto quando eu gemi, e a confusão passou por seus olhos antes dele parecer ficar mais aliviado com algo.

- Elas estão chutando? – Ele perguntou, e sua mão pareceu fazer o caminho até onde a minha estava, parando antes que me tocasse, sem nem ele perceber.

- Elas adoram fazer isso, - Respondi, sem adicionar o pensamento de que elas faziam aquilo mais vezes quando ele estava por perto, ou quando eu me lembrava dele.

- Eu posso sentir? – Ele perguntou parecendo tão surpreso quanto eu com aquele pedido.

Meu coração de repente pareceu acelerar, eu tinha noção que minha mão ficou gelada. O que poderia significar para Edward sentir um chute das minhas filhas? Para mim havia sido a maior prova de que elas existiam e estavam ali comigo, havia sido um daqueles momentos que eu descobria o quanto eu poderia amar aquelas duas e ainda me surpreender com a imensidão daquele sentimento. Quais eram as chances de ter o mesmo significado para Edward? Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia – Respondi.

- Por favor – Ele pediu, me surpreendendo mais uma vez com o tom de seu pedido, parecia desesperado.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, uma declaração oficial de que ele estava me deixando nervosa. Uma voz na minha cabeça dizia que eu não poderia deixar que ele fizesse aquilo, mas uma outra parte de mim praticamente mandava que eu permitisse aquilo.

- Não pode ser algo tão ruim, não? – Ele perguntou, e eu já até sentia ele tocando minha mão.

Como se elas soubessem o que estava acontecendo, eu senti um chute um pouco acima de onde minha mão estava, e mais uma vez gemi em resposta, deslocando minha mão para onde eu havia sentindo aquilo.

- Por favor, Bella.

Não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

Hesitando um pouco, e gritando de raiava de mim mesma, eu peguei a mão de Edward e coloquei onde havia sentido o ultimo chute. Assim que nossas peles entram em contato eu senti uma chama quente se espelhar por todo meu corpo, deixando de lado aquele frio no peito. E as coisas só ficaram mais estranhas quando eu senti sua mão ser colocada na minha barriga.

Eu não estava tremendo, pois eu não conseguia nem fazer aquilo. No entanto minha respiração estava lenta e meu coração apreensivo. Eu podia afirmar que Edward não estava muito diferente.

E então, tão repentino que me assustou, eu senti um chute delas exatamente onde a mão de Edward estava, e não foi apenas um.

Meus olhos se cravaram no rosto dele naquele momento, e eu vi algo que me deixou muito assustada. Edward estava confuso, mas seus lábios não escondiam o sorriso e a surpresa de sentir aquilo. Ele me olhou ainda sorrindo, como se encontrasse alguma coisa para falar.

- Isso foi...

- Isso foi isso – Respondi rapidamente tentando ser o mais séria que eu conseguia, não querendo escutar qualquer coisa que ele tivesse a dizer. A última coisa que eu precisava no momento era que Edward decidisse que agora gostava das minhas filhas.

Para minha sorte, alguém buzinou atrás da gente, e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver um semáforo aberto.

- Acho melhor você correr, está ficando tarde e a cadeirinha não é confortável para Lilly – Falei quando ele não reagiu ao som da buzina. A mão dele já havia sido retirada de onde estava, e em um piscar de olhos ele voltou a dirigir, dessa vez mais devagar que antes.

Eu sabia que ele queria dizer algo. Por mais que eu tentasse fingir prestar atenção a rua, ou a Lilly no banco de trás, eu conseguia ver seus lábios trabalhando para dizer algo que nunca era pronunciado.

Por causa da velocidade que fora reduzida, minha apreensão se tornou maior, e eu estava contando as quadras que me separavam do meu porto seguro. E então, quando finalmente o carro dele estacionou lentamente em frente a minha casa, foi impossível conter a sensação de liberdade.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei, esperando que ele destravasse as portas.

- Eu posso levar você a porta...

- Obrigada, Edward, mas a carona é mais que suficiente – Respondi – Se importa de abrir a porta?

- Só se você prometer que podemos conversar.

- Não acho que temos algo a ser conversado – Falei, e então desisti de não olhar para ele – Você se importa de abrir? Eu estou cansada e amanhã vai ser um grande dia...

- Você vai sair amanhã? Eu posso vir a qualquer hora do dia...

- Eu vou passar o dia fora – Menti, eu pretendia passar o dia dormindo e arrumando alguns detalhes da minha casa, e agora, mais que definitivamente, eu pretendia começar a me preparar para uma mudança.

- Então a gente pode fazer isso depois da minh...

- Abre a porta, por favor – Pedi sendo um pouco grossa ao olhar nos olhos dele e deixar claro que aquilo era a única coisa que eu queria no momento.

O som do carro sendo destravado logo ecoou, e eu não demorei em abrir a porta e respirar aliviada quando o vento frio entrou pelas minhas narinas. Saí do carro o mais rápido que conseguia.

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa com Lilly pode me ligar, Alice e Jasper merecem essa noite e eu devo muito a eles dois, então...

- Qualquer coisa ligar para você – Ele falou dando um sorriso torto, e eu vi uma chama de esperança brotar ali.

- Qualquer coisa relacionado a Lilly – Deixei claro.

- Ok, boa noite, Bella – Ele falou alto.

- Boa noite, Edward – Respondi.

- E não pense que acabamos assim – Ouvi ele dizer antes que eu batesse a porta do carro, tendo o cuidado de fazer isso com pouca força.

Edward não deu partida no carro até o momento em que tranquei a porta da minha casa. Estava tudo escuro lá dentro, e eu definitivamente estava sozinha e com muita raiva.

Respirar fundo.

Eu tinha a sensação de que as coisas estavam ficando mais malucas do que nunca, e a única vontade que eu tinha era de quebrar alguma coisa com muita força para poder deixar aquela sensação de lado.

O pensamento de que Edward pudesse começar a voltar atrás em suas decisões me assustava, mas agora parecia que aquela idéia surreal poderia virar realidade.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

**Prontinho, dessa vez eu não acho que demorei tanto assim, não? Pois é, hoje é aniversário da minha cidade, São Luís do Maranhão... O que de fato é bom, porque vou ter aula apenas um dia dessa semana, pois na sexta tem prova... fail.**

**Eu espero que gostem do capítulo, e não se importem de terem um ponto de vista da Bella. Pois Edward foi emio complicado para mim... mas eu tenho quase certeza que o próximo capítulo vai ser no ponto de vista dele, e vamos ter uma idéia de como foi esse primeiro contato real com as filhas... ahh estou louca para postar o próximo capítulo já.**

**Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar sem postar da próxima vez, mas vou tentar fazer o mais rápido possível, ok?**

**Nessinha Cullen:** Bom, o que achou da Bella com o Edward? eles tem que se aproximar aos poucos, e a Bella vai fazer a vida do Edward ser bastante complicada. Eu espero que você goste do capítulo.

**Lorena:** Espero que tenha gostado.

**Ellen Siobha e Laiane**: Caramba, dez anos em um relacionamento, isso realmente me assusta. Eu acho que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica presa em um relacionamento (Edward's Feellings), é complicado, e eu gosto da sensação de liberdade... Muito obrigada pelo conselho, e eu sinto muito por você ter terminado seu relacionamento, por mais que seja algo que eu quisesse, eu acabei me machucando porque machuquei ele.

**Lee:** Não vamos demorar para saber o nome das meninas, eu prometo, mas a cada capítulo o Edward vai ficar cada vez mais envolvido com as meninas... no próximo então... Não, não sou de Cuitiba, mas que eu desejaria ser. Sou nordestina, de São Luís, a cidade completa trezentos e noventa e oito anos hoje... bem velhinha, não?

**Laurem:** Sim, tenho só dezesseis anos, faço dezessete somente em março do ano que vem... falta tanto tempo. Meus pais me apóiam, mas eles queriam que eu fizesse o que eles queriam que eu fizesse, não o que eu queria, por isso o confronto. Eu sinto muito por seus pais, essas coisas são complicadas... Ahh você tem razão, não é como se a Bella fosse apenas perdoar o Edward e eles fossem viver felizes para sempre... ele machucou muito ela.

**NANA:** Bom, eu não gosto de ficar mixando os POV's, isso me deixa tonta... mas o próximo vai ser POV do Edward, eu tenho quase certeza... eu espero que tenha gostado capítulo.

**Deboramd: **Obrigada, ah sim, o Edward já está começando a reagir, a Bella é que vai ser o problema agora, como pode perceber...

**Adrii Masters:** Caramba, é exatamente o que aconteceu comigo, minha mãe acreditava que eu e ele casaríamos e viveríamos para sempre como um casal feliz, quando eu disse que terminaria com ele, ela mandou eu esperar ele querer o mesmo... Uma coisa muito complicada que só acaba em confusão, minha sorte é que as coisas já estão ajeitadas agora, mas pra você ter uma noção nós fomos parar em um psicólogo, e eu tenho uma consulta na sexta, é horrível, mas estaá ajudando minha mãe a perceber que as coisas aconteceram na hora certa... pelo menos isso. Bom, ai está o ponto de vista da Bells, depois vamos ver o que foi pro Edward esse momento deles, não que eu vá reproduzir tudo no ponto de vista dele, pois isso me irrita... Eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**Visil:** Eu também não vejo a hora de ter eles dois juntos, ta me deixando louca essa demora toda. Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo, de verdade. E muito obrigada.

**Glaucia S: ** O Carlisle é mara... é mesmo, o Edward finalmente acordou pra vida... o que você achou do capítulo?

**Juallevato:** Bom, o Edward estar reagindo, será o que ele tem de tão importante para conversar com a Bella? Ele está reagindo, e vai usar tudo o que estiver em seu alcance para poder ter o que quer, e ele quer a Bella.

**Janice:** Bom, se quer um conselho, não namore antes que você tenha a mais absoluta certeza se realmente quer isso, é uma coisa que a gente tem que dar muito de nós, pelo menos no meu caso. Eu acho que não namoro tão cedo... Bom, o que achou de ser POV da Bella?

**Jaqueline Masen Cullen:** Caramba, eu sou fã de HP, mas nunca li as fics... Eu também faço muito isso de conversar sobre fics com uma amiga minha, ela até criou um perfil aqui por minha causa, e fez uma one muito louca... É normal as pessoas odiarem esse Edward, ele é realmente irritante. Eu também adoro os pontos de vista do Edward, mas eu tive que fazer o da Bella dessa vez. Prometo que o próximo vai ser narrado pelo Edward... E você está certa, a família nos deixa louca de vez em quando.

**Nanda:** Oh sim, agora eles se entendem, ou pelo o Edward começa a reagir.

**Natyc:** Ohh obrigada por gostar tanto da fic... Eu espero que tenha gostado do cap, de verdade.

**Gby00:** Do jeito que a Bella está com raiva do Edward, acho que ela nem quer ele por perto... Bom, mas você tem razão, ela não vai simplesmente perdoá-lo sem mais nem menos.

**Dessa Cullen**: A indecisão dele já esta no fim, de verdade, agora ele só tem que enfrentar todos, e conquistar a Bells de volta.

**Roosi :** É engraçado, não? Pois sim, meus pais que ficaram chateados com o fim do meu namoro. Oh, sim, o Edward esta tomando juízo, e graças a Deus o Carlisle está ajudando ele.

**Fanytah: **Fico feliz que você goste da fic, e sim, o Carlisle é surpreendente, ele chegou de fininho só pra fazer as coisas serem mais fáceis.

**Mah**: Bom, finalmente o Edward e a Bells juntos, não? Sim, ele fofo quando pode ser, e vai ser muito fofo no próximo capítulo. Aqui também é niver da cidade, então eu não tive aula...

**Nani:** O proximo capítulo vai ser ponto de vista do Edward, eu prometo.

**Jocelaine:** Postado, o que você achou?

**Alice:** Eu entendo você, terminar relacionamentos que a gente não quer são grande alívios, pelo menos pra mim foi. É complicado estar com alguém que a gente não gostar, pelo menos do jeito que o relacionamento pede. Fico feliz que goste da fic.

**StrawK:** Antes de tudo, bem vinda. Obrigada por mim entender, e muito obrigada por sei lá, gostar da fic. De verdade. Eu espero que goste da fic até o fim, e obrigada novamente.

**Maisa:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Carlisle, estava na hora dele aparecer... O que achou desse capítulo?

**Erica:** o que achou do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Ema:** Está ai o cap, espero que tenha gostado.

**Giselle**: Prontinho, está postado, o que achou? E acredite, tem dia que eu passo horas apertando f5 na pagina dos meus favoritos, ou twitter.

**Cacaumota**: prontinho, já está postado.


	31. Filhas

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXXI – Filhas.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward's POV.**

_Duas semanas depois._

Eu estava exausto, com cada músculo do meu corpo reclamando de dor sem parar. Minhas costas imploravam por meu colchão, e eu não sabia por mais quanto tempo agüentaria ficar acordado.

Dando graças a Deus quando coloquei meu volvo na estreita vaga do prédio, eu considerei a idéia de passar algum tempo cochilando no banco de couro do carro, mas com a dor que sentia e a vontade de tomar um banho sendo uma constante idéia na mente, eu não consegui negar aos fatos.

Abri a porta do carro e peguei a maleta e o paletó no banco do passageiro, descobrindo que até mesmo as coisas mais leves poderiam ser pesadas no estado que eu estava. Abri o porta-malas do carro, e gemi de dor quando encontrei a mala enorme que estava ali, considerando mais uma vez uma idéia preguiçosa, só que desta vez eu imaginava deixar a mala onde estava.

- Vamos lá Edward, você vai salvar uma viagem – Pensei alto, suspirando fundo antes de inclinar meu corpo para pegar a mala.

Não estava tão pesada quanto parecia, mas a exaustão de horas em vôo e mais algumas horas sentada em cadeiras desconfortáveis conversando com homens chatos e lendo papeis com letras minúsculas, eram tão fatídicas que eu me sentia quase morto.

A sorte era que a mala era de carrinho, ou eu provavelmente a deixaria no meio do caminho.

Foram quase duas inteiras semanas dentro de aviões, não parando por nenhum segundo e nem tendo a chance de enviar outra pessoa no meu lugar. Eu nem sequer tinha tempo de dormir nos hotéis, pois sempre aparecia alguém querendo me levar para algum lugar, ou uma reunião de ultima hora que exigia a minha presença.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde haviam surgido tantas viagens pelo país, mas estava agradecido que a maratona de vôos tivesse sido encerrada.

Especulações eram tudo o que eu tinha, e era impossível não pensar que viajar de um lado para o outro como uma bola de ping-pong pelos interesses da empresa fossem um artifício que Bella usara para se manter distante de mim. A quase certeza disso vinha do fato de que na maioria das reuniões ela estava presente por vídeo conferencia, e eu estava na sala ao vivo apenas para vê-la através de um telão.

Mas se as pretensões dela envolviam qualquer coisa que evitasse uma conversa entre nós dois, ou o fato de evitar que eu mudasse de idéia, ela estava muito enganada ao pensar que conseguiria evitar as coisas me afastando de tudo. Primeiro, porque eu estava decido a conversar com ela. E segundo: eu já havia mudado de idéia.

Uma conversa com meu pai nunca surgiu tanto efeito em toda a minha vida, e um conselho nunca teve tanto valor como o que ele dera na noite antes do aniversario de minha mãe, nem mesmo quando tivemos a conversa sobre sexo aos meus dezesseis anos.

Além de tudo, se ainda existisse alguma ponta de dúvida sobre o que eu queria em relação a Bella e as meninas que ela carregava no ventre, essa duvida fora completamente aniquilada quando eu senti elas se mexendo, logo abaixo de meus dedos.

Só de lembrar do momento, meu sorriso se abria, e então eu sentia uma louca vontade de sentir aquilo novamente.

Eu as queria, mais que nunca e qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e meu desejo de passar o resto do caminho até meu apartamento não foi atendido, pois logo ali estava a pessoa que eu menos precisava ver no momento.

Em todos os meses que eu havia morado no mesmo prédio que Alex McCarty, foram poucas as vezes que ''topamos'' no elevador ou em qualquer outra área do prédio, e era impossível não me sentir feliz por isso. Eu ainda não gostava dele, e duvidava muito que um dia eu fosse ser capaz de impedir a vontade que tinha de lhe dar um soco no rosto.

- Hey, Edward – Ele disse, parecendo falar comigo mais por educação do que por força de vontade.

- Boa tarde, Alex – Respondi, sem esconder nem um pouco da exaustão que sentia. Eu pelo menos tinha que ser educado, não?

- Você também – Ele sussurrou baixinho, dando um passo a esquerda para que eu pudesse entrar com minha mala grande.

E então, assim que as portas se fecharam na nossa frente, o silêncio incômodo brotou. Segundos nunca pareceram tão longos.

- Soube que você estava viajando, só voltou agora?

_Não, eu gosto sair por aí carregando malas_, pensei ironicamente.

Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, o som estridente de uma guitarra cortou o silêncio, e então gritos estavam aumentando a dor de cabeça que eu sentia. Só poderia ser o celular de Alex, é claro.

Ele deu um sorriso forçado antes de atender, e pelo canto do olho percebi que ainda estávamos no quinto andar, parando ali para ver que ninguém esperava pelo elevador.

- Hey, já está com saudade? – Ele perguntou assim que colocou o celular no ouvido - Como assim? Você está bem? Tem certeza?

De repente ele estava um tanto nervoso, e até mesmo assustado. Seu olhar encontrou o meu quando tentei descobrir algo através de sua expressão, e então os músculos de seu rosto relaxaram um pouco.

- Ok , me escuta. Você vai fazer o que eles te mandarem, ok? Eu não estou tão longe, e logo estarei aí. Mas você tem certeza que está bem?

Ele ficou calado, e sem se importar muito com qualquer outra coisa no mundo, Alex se curvou na minha frente para poder alcançar os botões, apertando o botão da garagem um.

- Você vai procurar por Joseph, Dr. Joseph. Exija que ele te atenda, diz que foi um pedido meu, ok? – Seu tom de voz mandão era irritante, e eu tinha vontade de sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível – Você sabe que eu não acredito nessa história de que está tudo bem, faça o que estou pedindo, por favor.

Finalmente chegamos ao meu andar, antes que Alex terminasse sua ligação, e eu não esperei nem mesmo uma fração de segundos para sair dali puxando minha mala, esperando que as portas estivessem bem fechadas atrás de mim antes de abrir meu apartamento.

Mesmo depois de duas semanas sem pisar naquele lugar, as coisas ainda pareciam estar do exato jeito que eu deixara, e a limpeza do local se devia apenas ao fato da diarista ter passado algumas horas arrumando as bagunças que eu costumava fazer pelo local.

Não me importei em continuar carregando a mala, ou minha maleta e paletó. Coloquei tudo no armário ao lado da porta, e no caminho em direção ao meu quarto, eu tirava a roupa do corpo, já imaginando a sensação da água me refrescando.

Primeiro haviam me mandando para Seattle, e então eu pegaria uma vôo com destino a Portland, depois disso vieram São Francisco, Los Angels, Phoenex, Houston, Miami, Chicago e por fim Boston, ou seja, mais temo dentro de aviões do que qualquer outra coisa, e isso era muito cansativo.

Quando cheguei ao banheiro, minha calça já estava com o cós na altura dos meus joelhos, e nada cobria meu peito. Não tardei em me livrar de tudo o que impedia um banho de horas.

A água quente nunca me pareceu tão satisfatória, e eu nunca agradeci tanto por ter direito a um banho como aquele. Lavei meus cabelos e demorei um bom tempo com a cabeça encostada na parede, sentindo as gotas baterem na minha costa, fazendo de conta que aquilo era alguma espécie de massagem.

E então, por fim, saí do banheiro e coloquei o primeiro samba-canção que encontrei na gaveta, agradecendo pela milésima vez naquele dia por ter a chance de dormir em algum quarto que não fosse de hotel algum, ou em uma poltrona pouco reclinável.

Quando caí sobre a cama, tendo apenas o trabalho de bagunçar um pouco para fazer ficar mais confortável, não foi preciso muito esforço para que eu dormisse, pois todo o cansaço era mais que o suficiente para que eu não tivesse forças nem para lutar contra a exaustão.

.

.

Keane nunca me pareceu tão insuportável, e idéia de jogar um aparelho com força contra uma parede nunca foi tão considerada em toda a minha vida.

Pareciam que apenas cinco segundos haviam se passado desde que finalmente fechei os olhos e consegui descansar um pouco, mas a fatiga do meu corpo e a sensação de estar horas parado na mesma posição, provavam que eu estava errado.

Ainda assim a melodia de somewhere only we know ainda enchia o que deveria estar silencioso, e eu ainda esperava que quem quer que estivesse ligando pra mim, desistisse, pois eu não tinha a menor intenção de manter contato com o mundo a fora em quanto o dia seguinte não chegasse, e eu tinha certeza que não havia se passado nem cinco horas desde que eu chegara em casa.

O celular parou de tocar, mas menos de dois minutos depois tocou novamente, e eu já estava pensando em atender quando desistiram, e eu voltei a dormir.

Dessa vez eu dormi por mais de cinco horas.

Meu corpo ainda estava doendo, mas dessa vez por causa da falta de movimento. Eu estava com sede, e com um gosto muito estranho e ruim na boca. O quarto estava completamente escuro, e nada me convidava a levantar.

E foi naquele momento, quando eu nem sequer tinha noção de que horas poderiam ser, que eu me perguntei por quanto tempo eu pretendia viver daquele jeito.

Como eu pudera ser tão burro e ingênuo? Como eu pude acreditar que viver eternamente sozinho poderia ser algo bom?

Não era absolutamente nada agradável acordar em qualquer hora do dia sem ter ninguém para te estimular a sair da cama. Era ruim chegar de duas semanas de viagem e não ter alguém no aeroporto esperando por sua chegada, ou alguém em casa excitado para te receber com um bom lanche e sorrisos. Era horrível não ter algo ou alguém que realmente precisasse de mim.

E foi então, que eu lembrei da sensação que tive o privilegio de sentir há mais de duas semanas, e ainda assim era capaz de lembrar com perfeição de cada detalhe daqueles segundos que foram tão rápidos e lentos na minha vida.

Era uma pressão não muito forte, e alcançava apenas três dedos da minha mão. Ainda assim eu conseguia lembrar de como fora aquilo, e em quão importante algo tão simples poderia se tornar.

Nunca imaginei que chegaria um dia da minha vida em que o movimento de bebê que ainda nem sequer estivesse nascido fosse ser importante, eu nunca nem me importei com o fato de morar sozinho e não ter alguém comigo diariamente, mas agora, mais do que nunca, eu conseguia sentir falta dos dias que eu estava com Bella, e da oportunidade que perdi há meses.

Com um pouco de preguiça e falta de coragem, levantei da cama e andei com passos lentos pelo apartamento, sem realmente ter os olhos abertos. A maleta dentro do armário foi a única coisa que me importou, e logo perdeu a importância quando peguei o que queria.

A única coisa que eu realmente tinha das minhas filhas.

Eu já tinha cada detalhe daquela ultra-sonografia memorizado com precisão na minha mente, e nem sequer precisava mais olhar para ela para saber o que eu queria encontrar, mas ainda assim aquilo era a única coisa que eu poderia pegar e sentir que era real.

Fazendo um pouco de barulho ao suspirar fundo e colocar a ultra-sonografia entre meus lábios, eu me dei ao trabalho de abrir a mala. O cadeado que eu sempre usava foi a única coisa que deu trabalho, mas uma vez que encontrei a chave no bolso do paletó, não se passou nem um minuto inteiro para que eu tivesse o que queria em minhas mãos.

Depois de deixar tudo bagunçado na sala de entrada, voltei para meu quarto e derramei tudo que havia dentro da sacola de papel cor-de-rosa sobre a cama, e só então tirei o papel que estava entre meus lábios e coloquei no lugar que nunca mais sairia, na minha cabeceira.

Os pares de sapatinhos pequenos estavam se destacando sobre qualquer outra coisa. Um par era cor-de-rosa e outro azul claro, e combinavam com o resto do conjunto que comprei. Era tudo tão pequeno que cabia em minha mão, e eu ainda me perguntava como poderia algo caber ali.

Eu me vi sorrindo ao tentar imaginar as meninas que usariam aquelas roupinhas que comprei em uma tarde de domingo, no único momento que tive a chance de sair por lugares que eu queria. Elas com certeza seriam as coisinhas mais bonitas do mundo, e se tudo desse certo seriam exatamente como Bella.

Dois vestidos, que combinavam com os sapatinhos vinham logo em seguida e eu não descansei até que vi que tudo estava organizado e longe de ficarem amassados. E então, o que eu mais queria, vinha no fundo da sacola, dentro de duas embalagens pequenas e marrons que lembravam a cor dourada.

Dentro de cada embalagem tinha uma caixinha de jóia revestida em veludo, uma era azul clara e a outra vermelho escarlate. E dentro de cada caixinha havia uma pulseira de corrente de ouro, assim como seus pingentes.

O som do telefone tocando chamou minha atenção repentinamente, mas eu não fiz nada que indicasse uma inclinação a atender, e então a ligação acabou caindo na caixa postal.

- _Edward? Você está aí?_ – A voz de Alice praticamente gritou pelo apartamento – _Bom, mesmo que não esteja, eu queria dizer que amanhã é aniversario de Lilly e eu queria fazer algo surpresa para ela, então vai ter uma festinha na minha casa por volta das cinco horas, e eu realmente espero que você apareça. Minha filha não pára de dizer que sente falta do tio Edward, e até mesmo quer que você a leve para o cinema de novo, Jasper está morrendo de ciúmes... você acredita? O que seja. Você não precisa trazer presente, e apareça. Beijos e até amanhã._

_._

.

.

Nos meus trinta anos de vida, foram raras as vezes que me vi tão excitado para encontrar alguém, com tanta vontade e esperança de finalmente ter o vislumbre de uma certa pessoa, e bem, uma dessas raras vezes estava acontecendo naquele domingo.

A manhã havia sido uma completa chatice. Eu fiquei uma boa parte sentado no meu escritório, relendo todos os relatórios feitos durante as duas ultimas semanas, tendo certeza de que estava tudo a mais perfeita ordem para serem entregues a Bella, e bem memorizados por mim.

Depois disso, saí para almoçar no shopping, e acabei comprando algo para dar de presente a Lilly, sem realmente ter certeza se era algo que agradaria a menina.

A tarde foi quase uma tortura, pois eu havia voltado a trabalhar, mas dessa vez com a idéia de que em poucas horas eu teria a chance de encontrar Bella, e se tudo desse certo eu estaria conversando e resolvendo as coisas entre nós dois.

Mas eu estava enganado, pois quando cheguei a casa que Alice e Jasper haviam se mudado há poucas semanas, a primeira coisa que percebi foi que ela não estava lá. Rose e Emmet estavam no quintal da casa, vigiando as doze crianças que corriam sem parar de um lado para o outro. Alice estava na cozinha, junto com uma amiga do trabalho, tendo certeza de que tudo estava sendo servido e nada faltava para ninguém. E Jasper havia saído com Lilly para que o aniversário realmente fosse surpresa.

Seis horas da tarde logo se transformou em sete horas, e não demorou para que Jasper ligasse avisando que estavam chegando em casa. Bella não havia nem sequer dado sinal de vida, e tanto Rose como Alice não pareciam inclinadas a falar sobre ela.

- SURPRESA – Foi o que todos gritaram quando Lilly entrou na sala de jantar da casa, sendo carregada nas costas de Jasper que sorria ao ver toda a organização.

Lilly chorou de tão emocionada, e passou dois minutos inteiros abraçada a Alice e Jasper chorando de tão feliz que se sentia com a surpresa.

- Eu estou morta – Rose falou quando sentou na mesa que eu estava, sozinho.

- Morta? – Perguntei forçando um sorriso pra minha irmã.

- De cansada – Ela explicou fazendo um biquinho antes de deitar a cabeça no meu ombro – Você não está grávido, então não tem idéia de quanto isso pode ser cansativo. Tem vezes que tudo o que quero é passar o dia dormindo.

- Como se você não pudesse, Rose.

Ela deu um tapa no meu ombro, voltando a sentar eretamente ao meu lado.

- Você nunca mais apareceu. Eu sei que estava viajando, mas ligar para a sua única irmã nunca é demais, sabia? – Ela perguntou suspirando fundo.

- Rose, eu liguei pra você.

- Só uma vez... – Ela fez um biquinho – Eu senti sua falta sabia?

- Não imagino por que, não é como se nós dois ficássemos o tempo inteiro junto quando não estou viajando.

- Mas aí é que está, Edward – Ela respondeu ao alcançar minha mão – Você vai ser tio, e eu quero que você fique comigo o tempo todo, pelo menos enquanto puder. Mamãe e papai não podem estar comigo nessa fase da minha vida, e por mais que eu tenha Emmet, Jazz, Alice e Bella eu quero que meu irmão esteja comigo pelo menos uma vez por semana, e quero que você participe disso. E pode se preparar, porque quando meu bebê nascer, eu quero você seja o terceiro a segurar ele ou ela.

- Isso é, se Emmet deixar, não? Eu tenho um concorrente para o cargo de tio favorito se você não lembra.

- Eu sei – Ela rolou os olhos – Mas meu bebê não vai ter um tio favorito, porque os dois vão ser maravilhoso com ele. Fora isso, Alex nem vai estar aqui na época, ele está pensando em voltar para Seattle.

- Como assim, se mudar? Não tem nem um ano desde que ele veio para Nova Iorque.

- Eu não faço idéia das razões dele, mas tenho quase certeza de que Emmet sabe – Ela respondeu.

- Eu sei o que? – Emmet perguntou ao sentar ao lado de Rose, fazendo questão de puxar minha irmã pela cintura para que ela pudesse descansar em seu peito.

O olhar que ele me deu evidenciava suas intenções, e eu me encontrei um pouco intimidado por meu cunhado.

- Você sabe o motivo de Alex estar voltando para Seattle – Rose respondeu, dando um sorriso que a fazia parecer uma criança.

Emmet também sorriu antes de pegar os dedos de Rose que fazia uma brincadeira com o ombro dele, e então olhou para mim.

- Mulheres, é tudo o que posso dizer por agora – Ele respondeu.

Rose balançou a cabeça, e então eu vi seus lábios sussurrando algo que só Emmet conseguiria ouvir. O momento deles me incomodou um pouco, mas não fora o suficiente para que eu saísse de onde estava a procura de um outro lugar pra ficar.

Eram por volta das oito horas da noite, e as crianças agora haviam se dividido em grupos pequenos para brincar de diferentes coisas. Algumas estavam jogando vídeo-game com Jasper na sala, enquanto outras brincavam de esconde-esconde com Llly.

Alice ainda estava na cozinha, recebendo vez ou outra os pais dos convidados. Logo eu não tinha mais ninguém para me fazer companhia, a não ser minha irmã e meu cunhado, que ainda parecia estar querendo me matar.

- O que aconteceu para Bella não estar aqui hoje? – Perguntei sem nem perceber que estava vociferando minhas duvidas. E a expressão que encontrei no rosto de Rose mostrava nada mais que surpresa.

Emmet ficou tenso, parecendo não gostar muito de eu pensar na mãe das minhas filhas, mas isso não importava, pois eu estava fazendo exatamente a coisa certa agora.

- Por quê você quer saber sobre ela? – Ele perguntou um pouco grosseiro, fazendo Rose lhe dar um tapa no peito.

- Em – Ela sussurrou desaprovando o jeito que o marido falou comigo, e então voltou a dar atenção a mim – Ela não pôde vir.

- Por quê? – Perguntei

- Não é do seu interesse, Cullen – Emmet respondeu, mais uma vez grosseiro.

Rose suspirou fundo antes de sentar eretamente na cadeira, e então bebeu um pouco da água que Emmet trouxe consigo.

- Emmet McCarty, posso saber porque o senhor está sendo tão grosseiro com o meu irmão? Não me venha dizer que estou enganada, pois eu passei a maior parte do tempo desde que Edward chegou percebendo que você não estava sendo amigável com ele.

- Está acontecendo nada, Rose – Respondi.

- Por favor, Edward, eu não sou cega, e muito menos idiota. Mas se vocês dois não querem me contar o que aconteceu, tudo bem, mas pelo menos tentem ser amigáveis, pois eu não gosto nada de ver meu marido brigando com meu irmão – Ela falou, e então se virou para Emmet – E você, meu querido Emmet McCarty, pode ficar sabendo que quero uma explicação, agora ou em casa.

- Rose... – Ele começou...

- Não me venha com Rose, ou queridinha, Em, não vai funcionar, e agora vá pegar um doce para mim, por favor.

Ele me deu um olhar como se me culpasse por algo, antes de se levantar e sair atrás do que Rosalie queria. Minha irmã, por outro lado, logo deixou de lado a conversa com o marido e se virou para mim.

- E você, Edward, se comporte também – Ela praticamente mandou, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma súbita vontade de sorrir – E quanto a Bella, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu com ela.

- O que? – Perguntei, um pouco mais feliz de voltarmos ao tópico que eu queria.

- Ela e uma amiga sofreram um pequeno acidente ontem, e acabou se tornando uma verdadeira tragédia.

- Como assim?

Rose pareceu surpresa com a minha pergunta que soou assustada e com uma grande dose de preocupação. Minha mão tateou o bolso da minha calça, a procura das chaves, eu só precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido pra ir embora.

- Ela está bem, agora, não precisa se preocupar – Rose falou com o cenho franzido, ainda surpresa com a minha reação perante a um acidente com Bella – Ela e a amiga, Charlotte, estavam saindo da aula ontem quando um cara em uma mota invadiu a calçada que elas andavam e fez as duas caírem no chão. Bella só ganhou um arranhão, mas ainda assim a levaram para o hospital e a deixaram lá por mais ou menos uma hora, ela ligou para Alex e ele foi ficar com ela enquanto isso. O problema foi a pobre Charlotte, ela estava grávida de oito meses e algumas semanas, e caiu de bruços no chão. Os médicos disseram que o bebê estava com sofrimento fetal, e tiveram que fazer uma cesariana, e Charlotte teve problemas com a anestesia...

- O que aconteceu, Rose? – Perguntei quando minha irmã parou de falar. Seus olhos azuis escuros estavam marejados de lágrimas, e quando voltou a falar ela estava soluçando.

- Charlotte morreu, Edward. Bella ficou tão triste que nem mesmo quis vir, até porque ela está cansada por ter passado a noite no hospital, tentando a ajudar no que podia.

- E ela esta sozinha agora?

- Não, Renné veio passar o fim de semana aqui, e como vai embora só amanhã, Bella está em boas mãos agora. Até porque ela não quis que eu perdesse o aniversario de Lilly, e nem permitiu que Alice o cancelasse.

- Mas ela está bem, mesmo? E as meninas? – Perguntei.

- Estão bem, graças a Deus – Minha irmã respondeu dando um meio sorriso – Mas Bella está assustada, o bebê está na incubadora, e o pai nem mesmo foi o ver depois que soube da morte da mulher.

- E porque o homem não foi ver o próprio filho? – Perguntei.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. A esposa dele morreu durante o parto, e por mais inocente que seja a criança, é impossível fazer com que o pai não sinta como se o inocente tivesse alguma culpa. Mas ainda assim é triste, e eu quero que você me prometa que se algo acontecer comigo durante o parto do meu bebê, eu quero que você cuide dele ou dela como se fosse seu próprio filho caso Emmet não consiga fazer isso. Você me promete?

Os olhos da minha irmã mostravam o quão sério ela estava falando. Eu, por outro lado, não conseguia nem sequer imaginar viver em um mundo sem Rosalie, pois além de tudo ela é minha irmã, e por mais estranho e incômodo que fosse aquela promessa, eu não conseguiria dar outra resposta.

- Eu prometo cuidar do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha toda vez que você e Emmet resolverem sair pra providenciar um irmãozinho.

Rose sorriu pra mim, e deu um soco no meu ombro, antes de me abraçar e descansar no meu peito.

.

.

.

A manhã de segunda-feira amanheceu ensolarada mais ensolarada que nunca, e eu vi detalhadamente como o céu mudava de cor, do escuro para o claro em uma rapidez que me assustava.

Meus olhos não haviam se fechado por nem mesmo um segundo durante a madrugada, e passei a maior parte do meu tempo livre olhando para os sapatinhos que eu comprara para elas.

Minhas filhas.

Já nem era mais tão difícil admitir que em pouco tempo eu teria duas filhas, e aquilo era incrível.

Como eu poderia ter mudado de idéia em tão pouco tempo não me surpreendia, pois de alguma maneira eu sentia que uma parte de mim já havia aceitado e adorado a idéia desde o momento em que descobri que Bella estava grávida, o problema era que naquela época o meu egoísmo conseguia ofuscar qualquer outra característica minha.

Eu as assumiria como minhas filhas, e faria questão de gritar ao mundo que era o pai das filhas de Bella. Estava disposto até mesmo a passar pela onda de raiva que se voltaria contra mim quando minha mãe, Alice e Rose descobrissem, mas isso não me importava ao todo.

A sensação de que eu as queria ver e pegar no meu colo para ter a mais absoluta certeza de que elas eram reais, era o que me assustava. Nada no mundo havia causado aquela sensação de possessão e cuidado em mim antes, e eu me via desejando poder proteger e cuidar delas.

E de pensar que eu fui o único a sugerir um aborto.

O que eu tinha em mente quando falei aquilo? Como eu poderia ter sido tão, idiota? Eu queria machucar a mim mesmo, e talvez fosse até bom ganhar mais um soco de Emmet, aliás, eu merecia.

E então eu pensava em Bella, e não conseguia evitar aquela mesma sensação que eu sentia quando pensava nas minhas filhas, mas de uma maneira diferente. Eu devia muito a Bella, principalmente por ela não ter me escutado e não ter feito a burrice que eu pedia que ela fizesse. Eu devia a ela pelo fato dela estar me dando duas pessoas que eu nem sequer pensava querer.

Saí para trabalhar naquela manhã, com a esperança de finalmente ter a chance de ver Bella e falar com ela, e dessa vez eu tinha uma razão extra para quer vê-la, eu estava ansioso para ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

Mas as coisas não saíram como eu planejava, pois Bella chegou um pouco atrasada, e eu fiquei sabendo de sua chegada apenas na hora do almoço, quando ela estava em uma reunião que eu não poderia interromper.

A tarde ela também havia passado ocupada, e no único momento que permitiu minha entrada na sala, Bella não permitiu que conversássemos sobre outra coisa que não fosse os relatórios da viagem, e tampouco permitiu que Jéssica nos deixasse sozinho.

Quando o relógio marcava quatro da tarde, Bella já havia ido embora, e eu estava preso no escritório.

Mas eu não desisti, e quando finalmente saí do trabalho, já as sete da noite, não me importei em dirigir em direção ao meu prédio, pois tudo o que fiz foi ir para casa dela.

Aquele jogo de adiar as coisas era irritante, e eu não via a hora de esclarecer as coisas para Bella. Eu não tinha a mínima pretensão de continuar vivendo do jeito que as coisas estavam, e também queria evitar que Bella realmente fosse embora de Nova York.

Então, quando estacionei meu carro do outro lado da casa de Bella, e peguei a sacola com as coisas que eu pretendia dar as minhas filhas, não hesitei em nem mesmo um segundo antes de fechar o carro e correr para o outro lado da rua.

Minhas mãos nem mesmo tremiam quando toquei a campainha, e eu não estava nem um pouco nervoso quando a porta foi destrancada.

- Rosie, olha que coisa mai... – Ela falou enquanto abria a porta da casa, mas sua fala parou ao meio quando percebeu que era eu quem estava ali. Com o cenho franzido e uma expressão de surpresa e medo, ela engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim falar com você, oras – Respondi.

- Não acho que temos algo para conversar, e eu já disse isso a você – Ela respondeu, parecendo querer fechar a porta, mas eu a impedi.

- Pois eu digo que temos algo a conversar, e mesmo que caia um meteoro em cima da fábrica ou da sede agora, eu não vou mais adiar isso.

- Edward... – Ela falou, mas já era tarde demais, pois eu já havia entrado em sua casa.

Bella fechou a porta atrás de mim, e eu ouvi seu suspiro frustrado ao trancar a porta.

Eu andei pelo corredor sem esperar convites, indo em direção a sala de estar, que por sua vez estava cheia de sacolas, e em um canto havia algumas caixas grandes. Fiquei em pé em um canto, esperando Bella se sentir confortável.

- Rose está vindo buscar uma coisa aqui, então eu sugiro que você seja rápido – Ela falou, colocando uma blusa pequena em cima do sofá, ao lado de uma sacola.

- Eu quero conversar com você, Bella. Algo sério e que talvez demore, só depende de você.

- Você tem cinco minutos... – Ela respondeu, fingindo ter um relógio de pulso. Sua expressão fechada começava a me assustar, mas ainda assim eu estava disposto a continuar com aquilo.

Meus olhos encontraram rapidamente o arranhão em seu braço desprotegido, mas fora isso ela parecia bem.

- Eu mudei de idéia – Falei.

- Sobre assinar a petição? – Ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, sobre assumir minhas responsabilidades. Eu quero que todos saibam que elas são minhas filhas, e quero ter os direitos de pai que eu sei que tenho – Respondi.

Bella não parecia surpresa com minha resposta, mas sua expressão fechada apenas se agravou, se tornando pálida. Ela deu um passo para trás, e não falou uma palavra ou fez algum som.

Seus olhos se fecharam, e então sua mão passou por sua barriga, tocando em um determinado ponto. Eu me perguntei se elas estavam chutando, e de repente queria sentir aquilo novamente.

E então a campainha tocou, seguida por três toques na porta e a voz da minha irmã cantando o nome de Bella do outro lado da porta, e a gargalhada de Emmet era escutada ao fundo.

- Sobe e se esconde no quarto de hospedes, o meu escritório estar cheio e Rose vai buscar uma coisa no meu quarto, e como eu conheço Emmet, ele vai rodar a casa, então você precisa se esconder – Ela falou parecendo se esforçar para falar sério comigo – Vai Edward.

- Eu não quero mais esconder o que aconteceu entre a gente, Bella. Não quero esconder mais a realidade...

- Mas eu quero, e estou pedindo que você vá logo, por favor.

Sem realmente querer, subi as escadas da casa de Bella, sabendo que ela esperava que eu chegasse ao topo antes de destrancar a porta e permitir que Emmet e Rose entrassem.

Assim que entrei no corredor do segundo andar, Bella abriu a porta da frente, e eu escutei Emmet rindo em um volume mais alto, dessa vez ele estava acompanhado por minha irmã. Eu não dei atenção ao que eles tentavam dizer, e a única coisa que fiz foi seguir o conselho de Bella de me esconder no quarto de hospedes.

O quarto de Bella era a ultima porta do corredor, e então fui em direção ao quarto ao lado, uma vez que o outro costumava ficar sempre trancado.

Mas quando abri a porta, descobri que talvez Bella estava se referindo ao outro quarto, pois eu tinha certeza que ela jamais me mandaria entrar no quarto de bebê.

As paredes de um tom que lembrava cor-de-rosa e ao mesmo tempo lilás se misturavam com os detalhes brancos, e tudo parecia ser perfeito. Dois berços grandes e espaçosos estavam grudados a paredes opostas, e tinha duas cadeiras de balanço, uma atrás de cada berço. Um armário baixo e largo era colado à parede oposta a porta, e uma janela que tinha as mesmas proporções ficava logo acima dele.

Um urso de pelúcia grande ficava ao lado de uma porta, de onde deveria ser o banheiro, ou o armário, e algo que parecia ser uma banheira estava em um canto escondido. Em cima de cada berço estava um daqueles brinquedos que ficavam pendurados, e em cada um deles tinha várias borboletas coloridas.

Vários embrulhos de presentes estavam amontoados perto do urso, e uma bolsa grande e cor-de-rosa estava em cima do armário. Haviam estantes brancas na parede do lado esquerdo, algumas continham vários livros coloridos, e ursos de pelúcia, e em uma delas havia um som que eu não conseguia entender a razão de sua presença.

E então, só depois que meus olhos trataram de verificar detalhadamente cada centímetro do quarto, foi que percebi que meu coração não estava batendo corretamente, e que meus olhos estavam um pouco embaçados.

O som de algo subindo as escadas me alertou, e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim antes de dar uma volta pelo quarto.

Era tudo tão delicado que eu até mesmo tinha medo de tocar. Uma combinação perfeita, e um verdadeiro paraíso para elas duas, que logo estariam dormindo naquele berço e fazendo Bella passar horas sentada na cadeira de balanço tentando fazê-las dormir.

De repente eu imaginei que eu poderia estar ali presente nas madrugadas, sentado na outra cadeira com uma delas em meus braços, e o pensamento causou um arrepio de excitação no meu corpo, e um sorriso no meu rosto.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Ok, eu sei que demorei, e nem adianta prometer que isso não vai mais acontecer, pois é muito díficil saber quando posso postar.

Agora a Bella não tem mais como fugir, pois o Edward estar mais que decidido a cuidar das meninas, e ela realmente não vai ter como afastar ele... ou não?

Eu espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e peço perdão por não poder responder a cada uma de vocês agora, mas eu tenho que ir estudar... de novo.

Eu gostaria de agradecer, principalmente a NathAzevedo por ter me avisado sobre a postagem da fic no TwilightBrasil... Muito obrigada mesmo, minha querida, e eu até vi seu comentário lá *-*

Bom, quanto ao plágio, que realmente aconteceu , eu só tenho a dizer que estou um pouco chocada. Nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer com uma de minhas histórias, e é um pouco revoltante isso. Se quiserem postar em outro lugar, tudo bem, mas um pouco de respeito e minha é o que peço.

Bom, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, de verdade, e espero não demorar para postar o próximo capitulo, que deveria ser postado hoje, mas aí ficaria muito ruim para todos.

**Beijos e até mais.**


	32. Impasse

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXXII – Impasse.**

**Esward's POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Oh Meu Deus! – A voz de Rose exclamou, seguida por um silêncio rápido. Eu conseguia imaginar os olhos azuis da minha irmã vasculharem cada centímetro do que estava a sua frente – Oh meu Deus, Bella. Isso está lindo.

- Você acha? – Bella perguntou um pouco hesitante, e eu consegui ver ela mexendo em uma mexa de seu cabelo enquanto esperava pela resposta.

- É claro que sim. Está perfeito. Se eu estiver grávida de uma menina, pode ter absoluta certeza que vou roubar este quarto pra mim – Rose respondeu, ao dar três passos em direção ao berço mais próximo.

- Eu acho que você pode ficar – Bella respondeu, e pela pequena brecha da porta do armário, eu consegui ver o sorriso triste em seu rosto.

Nem cinco minutos haviam se passado desde que eu entrara no quarto, quando escutei Bella avisar a Rosalie que a permitiria ver em primeira mão o quarto das gêmeas. Minha irmã exclamou algo animado, e eu fiquei encurralado procurando por algum lugar que pudesse me esconder.

A única opção que encontrei foi o armário, que para minha sorte era grande suficiente para que eu entrasse e ficasse por alguns segundos. Eu só esperava que não precisasse ser por muito tempo.

- É claro que não – Rose respondeu, virando-se para encontrar Bella – Até porque eu tenho quase certeza que estou esperando por um garotinho, eu e Emmet até mesmo temos um nome para ele, mas é segredo até termos certeza de que não teremos uma menina.

Bella sorriu em resposta, e suspirou fundo.

O silêncio se fez entre elas duas, e eu tive que controlar minha respiração para evitar fazer qualquer zoada que me denunciasse. Bella caminhou até um dos berços e ajeitou algo nele, enquanto Rose brincava com o móbile do outro.

Minha irmã suspirou fundo, e então virou-se para poder observar Bella por alguns segundos, sem ganhar atenção de seu objeto de estudo.

- Eu posso perguntar como foi lá no hospital com as coisas de Charlotte? – Rose falou, parecendo hesitar.

Bella virou-se antes de responder.

Antes ela estava pelo menos tentando sorrir, mas naquele momento seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e até a ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha.

- Horrível – Foi a resposta que deu para Rose, e seus lábios tremeram quando formaram um linha triste – Rose você não tem idéia do quanto eu precisei me esforçar para ficar controlada. Eu estava tão assustada que um ataque de pânico não seria tão surpreendente. Foi muito repentino, eu e ela estávamos andando na calçada e de repente o cara louco passou pela calçada fazendo nós duas cairmos. E então, quando eu cheguei ao hospital, descobri que a tinha levado para o centro cirúrgico.

Bella bufou, e então começou a chorar.

- Quando o médico chegou dizendo que eles tiveram problema com a anestesia e que ela não havia resistido, eu simplesmente fiquei louca – Ela falou já aos soluços – Ela estava tão bem, e falando de como queria que o menino se chamasse, e de repente Charlotte estava morta.

Rose, graças a Deus, cortou a distancia entre as duas e abraçou Bella da maneira que eu queria fazer. Era assustador até para eu imaginar a cena que ela havia vivido.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo, poderia ter sido eu no lugar dela.

- Não pensa assim, Bella. Não aconteceu com você, e nem vai acontecer. Vai ficar tudo bem – Minha irmã falou – Agora vamos para de falar nisso. Eu nem sequer deveria ter tocado no assunto, pare de chorar também.

As duas passaram mais alguns minutos abraçadas, antes de Rosalie fazer Bella se sentar em um das cadeiras de balanço, e então continuaram em silêncio.

- Desculpa, Rose.

- Ta tudo bem, Bells. Está tudo bem, você está bem e tudo vai ficar como deve – Rose prometeu, e eu acreditei que ela forçou um sorriso pra Bella – E então, me fale, como vai aquela história que conversamos outro dia? Você já se decidiu?

Bella franziu o cenho, mas conservou a expressão de choro.

- Do que você está falando? – Sua voz soou como se ela estivesse gripada.

- Forks – Rosalie respondeu parecendo ter nojo da palavra.

Bella bufou e tentou sufocar um sorriso espontâneo, mas não teve sucesso.

- Eu consegui o emprego – Ela respondeu – E eu sei que isso é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, mas eu só consigo pensar nos pontos positivos.

- Eu não acredito – Rose jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo um rápido exercício de relaxamento – Mesmo você estando grávida de gêmeas eles te aceitaram? Não pode ser.

- Rose, pensei que você estivesse querendo isso tanto quanto eu.

- Você sabe que isso jamais vai acontecer, não é? – Minha irmã perguntou.

- Rose, pensa comigo. Eu vou ter meus pais para me ajudar, e vou comprar aquela casa linda e maravilhosa que você adorou, lembra? Eu já até entrei em contato com o dono ontem de tarde, e ele ficou de levar meus pais para um tour pela casa, a fim de mostrar cada detalhe dela. É uma casa grande, tem espaço para acolher você e Alice e quem mais quiser ir me visitar, e é um lugar perfeito para criar minhas filhas.

- É claro, elas vão ser como peixinhos, não? E nunca poderão sair para brincar no jardim, ou ter uma piscina... Os garotos de Forks vão ficar loucos por elas, pois serão as meninas mais lindas desse mundo, e você nem sequer vai poder ficar o dia inteiro em casa. E imagina o perigo que você vai correr todos os dias ao fazer as viagens de uma hora e pouco na pista molhada. E quando todos souberem que uma mulher como você mora sozinha em uma casa de luxo com duas recém-nascidas? Bella, seja um pouco prudente...

Bella sorriu em resposta, não parecendo ligar para o que Rosalie falou. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei assustado com tudo o que minha irmã disse, e não gostei nem pouco.

- Em primeiro lugar: meu pai é o chefe de policia da cidade, e não acho que alguém vai ter coragem de se meter com a filha e netas dele. Segundo: Eu sei dirigir muito bem, obrigada. Terceiro: eu vivi a minha infância e adolescência inteira em Forks, e nem por causa disso sou uma pessoa que não teve uma infância feliz.

- Sim, mas assim que você teve a oportunidade, foi embora...

- É claro que sim, Rose. Forks não oferecia o que eu precisava para crescer, mas foi um ótimo lugar para que eu vivesse o tempo que vivi. Agora é o lugar perfeito para eu criar as minhas filhas.

- Uma casa no Queens também seria perfeita – Rose respondeu parecendo uma criança teimosa. Mas eu ainda assim concordava com minha irmã.

Bella, parecendo desistir de discutir com Rose, levantou-se de onde estava e caminhou em direção a porta, sendo seguida por minha irmã.

- Não adianta, Rose. Eu vou embora para Forks assim que o pediatra liberar minhas filhas para entrarem em um avião.

.

.

.

Passou-se quase uma eternidade desde que Rose e Bella saíram do quarto meio chateadas uma com a outra. Eu fiquei trancado no armário por mais alguns segundos, tendo certeza de que não corria o risco delas voltarem e me encontrarem no meio do quarto.

A sacola, que até agora estava em minhas mãos, foi colocada ao lado do berço mais próximo ao armário, e eu deixaria ali até que terminasse de conversa com Bella.

A impaciência estava me levando à loucura, e eu ponderava a idéia de sair daquele quarto, mas não conseguia.

Talvez houvessem se passado dez minutos ou vinte, talvez mais, mas em determinado momento finalmente escutei os passos de Bella pelo corredor do segundo andar, e a única coisa que fiz para anunciar onde eu estava, foi caminhar até a porta e abri-la.

Bella finalmente demonstrou alguma surpresa quando me viu na entrada do quarto. Sua mão parou em seu peito por causa do susto, e ela fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

- Pensei que tivesse dito quarto de hospedes.

- Perdão, mas eu entrei nesse aqui e não consegui mais sair.

Ela bufou chateada por causa da minha resposta nada gentil, e passou por mim. Eu fechei a porta novamente, sem ter nenhum motivo em mente para fazer aquilo.

Bella estava arrumando algo no berço, e eu me perguntava o motivo, pois nada estava errado ali. Encostei-me ao outro berço, cruzando meus braços ao esperar que ela falasse algo.

- Eu estou esperando você falar, já que eu não tenho outra escolha – Bella disse sem me dar atenção.

- E eu estou esperando uma resposta ao que disse a você antes de Rose chegar.

- Estou falando sério, Edward. O que mais você quer de mim?

- Nada. Eu só quero esclarecer as coisas e chegar a um acordo com você.

Bella bufou, pelo o que parecia ser a enésima vez naquela noite, e então finalmente virou-se para me encontrar.

Seu olhar estava sério e frio, mas eu sabia que ela chegara a aquela expressão com dificuldade, e eu percebia que sua mão tremia um pouco ao apertarem a borda do gradeado do berço. Seus lábios se apertavam um contra o outro, e esse pequeno detalhe me lembrou de como era a beijar.

- Chegar a um acordo – Ela suspirou – Primeiro você me pede para fazer um aborto, depois se nega a assinar a petição, e agora quer um acordo. Perfeito.

Ela estava sendo sarcástica, e isso significava que ela estava nervosa.

- Eu não quero que você fique nervosa, Bella.

- E eu não me interesso pelo o que você quer – Ela respondeu rispidamente.

De repente eu vi seu rosto se contorcer em uma expressão de choro, e então de dor, mas foi tão rápido que nem sequer tive tempo de pronunciar em palavras o que pensei em perguntar. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, como se aquilo lhe ajudasse a pensar melhor no que iria falar, e então se virou para o berço.

Seus dedos tocaram o móbile de borboletas, e ao puxar a cordinha mais longa, uma música doce e muito calma encheu o silêncio entre nós dois.

- Então, quase cinco meses depois que você fica sabendo que estou grávida, resolve aparecer na minha porta pedindo por um acordo – Ela falou tentando se acalmar, mas para si mesma do que para mim – Que acordo você quer?

Não consegui evitar a sensação de vitória que se apoderou de mim quando escutei sua pergunta. Bella era orgulhosa, e ganhar um pouco de sua atenção para apresentar o que eu queria, significava que ela pelo menos iria estudar o que eu falasse, e isso era um grande passo.

Dando um passo a frente, aproximando-me dela sem nem mesmo pensar em fazer o contrario, eu senti como se as coisas talvez pudessem ser concertadas naquela mesma noite, e talvez em algumas horas eu estivesse abraçado a ela e sentindo mais uma vez as meninas se mexerem.

Céus, eu precisava descobrir os nomes que Bella escolheu.

- Edward, eu perguntei o que você queria, se tiver mudado de idéia de novo, fique á vontade para ir embora – Ela falou chamando minha atenção.

Bella estava bem mais próxima de mim, e só então percebi que havia dado bem mais que dois passos para alcançá-la. No entanto, ela não parecia intimidada com a proximidade, e isso poderia ser contado como um ponto ao meu favor.

Ela suspirou, impaciente por meu silêncio, e então cruzou os braços. A expressão de seu rosto lembrava uma criança mimada que estava chateada com algo, e aquilo me fazia querer rir.

- Eu decidi que vou assumir as minhas filhas – Falei por fim, não ganhando reação alguma por parte de Bella.

- Assumir SUAS filhas? – Perguntou, com a voz tão cheia de emoções como sua expressão vazia.

- Foi isso o que eu disse.

- SUAS filhas? – Ela repetiu, dando mais ênfase.

- Bella...

- Cala a boca – Ela mandou, de repente demonstrando alguma coisa. Seus dentes se bateram algumas vezes, e eu sabia que aquilo significa que ela estava controlando suas palavras, e então se afastou de mim – Então você mudou de idéia? Simplesmente mudou de idéia.

- Não foi ''simplesmente''... eu pensei muito nisso...

- E decidiu que as assumiria?

- Isso – Sussurrei em resposta.

- Céus Edward! – Bella exclamou parecendo encontrar alguma maneira para se expressar, mas era claro que ela não tinha idéia do que queria.

Eu também não sabia muito o que fazer ali. Minhas mãos coçavam querendo tocar ou segurar algo, e por conta disso estavam soando cada vez mais, a cada segundo que a minha curiosidade aumentava.

- Por que? – Ela sussurrou baixinho, virando-se para ficar de costas para mim, e em conseqüência estava se apoiando no armário baixo.

- O que?

- Por que você mudou de idéia?

- Não sei – Respondi sincero – Mas tenho certeza que tem algo haver com a conversa com meu pai e o que aconteceu na noite da festa.

- Eu não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer – Ela sussurrou consigo mesma, e só então consegui perceber que ela estava chorando.

- É claro que deveria – Respondi rapidamente – Aquele foi o momento mais mágico da minha vida, e foi a única coisa que não me levou a loucura nessas ultimas duas semanas. Céus, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que será de mim caso você não me deixe sentir isso novamente.

- Céus... Edward, você não pode ter mudado de idéia.

- É claro que posso, e nada do que você fizer ou falar vai fazer com que eu desista do que decidi.

- E o que você decidiu? – Ela perguntou, ainda de costa para mim.

Mais uma vez naquela noite quebrei a distância que nos separava, e assim que cheguei onde queria, toquei seu braço com gentileza e força suficiente para que ela ficasse de frente para mim.

- Decidi que vou assumir a paternidade delas, e que vou fazer a coisa certa.

- Edward, nós estamos vivendo na vida real, e aqui as coisas não funcionam de acordo com o que você quer. Eu não sou Esme ou Carlisle para te mimar dando tudo o que você quer, e aqui não é seu quarto das fantasias onde você tem tudo, eu não sua um brinquedo seu para ser usado de vez em quando, e minhas filhas também não. Então, pára e pensa um pouco no que você estar dizendo, e veja o quão absurdo isso é.

Ela olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo não era tão profunda quanto deveria.

- Não acho que seja um absurdo um pai assumir as responsabilidades.

- E você lá é pai, Edward? Você fez nada por minhas filhas, nem ao menos imagina os nomes dela, você nem sequer sabe se elas são cem por cento saudáveis, ou se eu tenho alguma complicação. Você nunca perguntou, com verdadeiro interesse, por elas. Você pediu que eu fizesse um aborto. Então não se diga pai, pois você não é.

- Mas eu quero ser, e vou dar meu melhor para elas – Respondi, não quebrando o olhar que nos ligava. Nossas vozes estavam cada vez mais baixas, e logo estaríamos nos comunicando por pensamentos.

- Elas não são um brinquedinho...

- E eu nem quero que sejam...

- Você... – Ela falou, chorando sem vergonha alguma – Você não tem noção do que está fazendo.

Assim que terminou de falar, Bella se desviou de mim e caminhou até a porta, mas não saiu do quarto. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, respirando fundo a cada três passos que dava, e balançava a cabeça em negação a algo.

Ela ainda chorava, e isso estava me levando à loucura.

- É claro que sei o que estou fazendo, eu passei um bom tempo pensando sobre isso.

- Você também havia passado um bom tempo pensando antes de pedir que eu fizesse a droga do aborto – Ela respondeu quase gritando, parecendo se arrepender de ter se exaltado logo que suas palavras deixaram sua boca. A mão dela repousou na barriga por um extinto, e eu queria saber se ela estava bem.

- Eu estava cego naquela época, e era um completo idiota...

- Você ainda é um completo idiota – Ela respondeu com a cara fechada, não olhando para mim e ainda usando o tom ríspido e irritado – O que pode ter mudado tanto em menos de seis meses?

- Tudo – Respondi a sua pergunta retórica. Bella me deu um olhar incrédulo, negou algo com a cabeça, e eu tomei aquilo como oportunidade para me explicar. – Eu mudei Bella, e muito. Eu sei que fui um verdadeiro idiota há alguns meses, e mereço tudo o que vou receber quando todos ficarem sabendo que sou pai dessas meninas, mas eu não me importo. Eu quero fazer parte da vida delas, e quero concertar a besteira que fiz.

- Então continua fingindo que nada existiu entre nós dois, logo eu vou embora e vai ficar tudo bem, perfeito, como se nunca houvesse acontecido. Você vai ter o seu precioso cargo na presidência, e estarei bem longe daqui...

- Eu não posso mais fazer isso – Respondi, e ela bufou irritada.

- Então tente – Pediu virando-se para me encarar. Seu rosto deixava claro que aquilo era uma ordem, mas ainda assim ela parecia hesitar com medo de mim.

- Eu não vou tentar. Primeiro porque não quero, e segundo porque eu não vou mudar de idéia sobre o que decidi. – Bella parecia ficar enfurecida com cada palavra minha, mas seu rosto ficava cada vez mais preso a uma expressão vazia.

- Então é isso? Você decidiu o que vai fazer e nada vai mudar sua decisão?

- É, é isso. Eu não vou mudar de idéia.

- Então porque diabos você veio aqui? – Ela perguntou irritada, não aceitando o que eu falava.

- Eu achei que você deveria saber que logo todos ficarão sabendo.

Bella finalmente parou de andar de um lado para o outro, tendo um bico de criança teimosa em seus lábios. Ela não estava nada agradada com o que estávamos conversando, e as esperanças de que as coisas ficariam bem ao fim daquela noite, estavam cada vez mais transformadas em nada.

Ela se aproximou de mim, pela primeira vez naquela noite, e então parou quando tínhamos menos de um metro longe um do outro. Eu sentia todo o desgosto dela em fazer aquilo emanar de seu corpo, e eu sabia que agora receberia a resposta definitiva.

- Eu não posso fazer nada para evitar que você assuma as responsabilidades de pai delas, certo? – Ela perguntou, e mesmo sendo retórica, respondi com um aceno de cabeça – Tudo bem, então. Assuma as responsabilidades, conte para seus pais, Rosalie, e inclua Alice nisso.

- Então você estar dando permissão para que eu...

- Dando permissão? Edward, se dependesse de mim, ninguém ficaria sabendo que eu e você tivemos algo... quanto mais filhas.

- Mas eu posso contar a todos então?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, não querendo responder com palavras.

- E os seus pais? – Perguntei.

- Eu cuido deles – Ela sussurrou, passando a mão pelo rosto como se tentasse se livrar de algo que lhe incomodava ali.

E então, a ficha caiu.

Bella havia aceitado.

Mas ainda assim havia algo de errado, pois eu não queria apenas as minhas filhas, eu queria dar continuidade ao que eu e Bella tínhamos antes de descobrirmos que ela estava grávida, eu queria fazer as coisas da maneira correta, e ter ela comigo de novo, pelo menos para tentar.

- E nós dois? – Perguntei, colocando aquela questão em vida sem nem mesmo perceber.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram em surpresa, e seu cenho franzido dizia que ela não entendia o que eu disse.

Meu coração, de repente, estava batendo nervosamente de novo. E minhas mãos estavam soando frio.

- O que? – Ela perguntou.

- E nós dois? – Repeti, não encontrando razão para deixar aquele assunto para depois.

- Nós dois o que?

- Como nós ficamos? Eu e você, Bella. Nossa relação estava quase acalçando um namoro sério quando terminamos por causa da minha estupidez...

- Ohhh - Ela exclamou quando entendeu ao que eu me referia, e finalmente eu vi um sorriso em seu rosto naquela noite. Aquilo foi algo que em deixou um pouco feliz – Nós dois?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, esperando uma resposta rápida de sua parte, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Bella rolou os olhos e coçou sua testa, ainda com pistas de seu ultimo sorriso em cada detalhe de seu rosto. Ela caminhou até mim, deixando apenas alguns centímetros nos separando, e então arrumou minha gravata mal colocada.

- Não existe um ''nós'' que envolva eu e você – Ela falou – Logo, acho que nada há de ser discutido quanto a isso. Nós fomos apenas sexo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você não entendeu? – Ela perguntou revirando os olhos – Não há nada entre nós dois. Você fez suas decisões no passado, e deixou claro que o nosso relacionamento, por mais forte que ele estivesse sendo na minha visão, significava nada para você, tanto é que foi colocado de lado no mesmo segundo que lhe disse sobre a gravidez. E por mais difícil que tenha sido para mim, eu aprendi a viver sem você, e estou muito bem assim.

- Bella...

- Não Edward. Se você veio aqui acreditando que assim teria o sexo que tínhamos antes, está enganado. Eu posso ter aceitado deixar que você assumisse as responsabilidades das minhas filhas, mas isso não vai mudar muita coisa além do fato de você ganhar uma irmã irritada e pais decepcionados, pois eu ainda estou indo embora Forks assim que o pediatra as liberar.

- Ah mas você não vai mesmo – Respondi como em reflexo a aquela afirmativa. Ela poderia me rejeitar o quanto quisesse, mas não tiraria minhas filhas de mim, não quando eu mais as queria por perto.

- Então tente me impedir, e você só quebrará a cara, pois vamos ter que ir parar na justiça. Eu vou para Forks, e você não vai me convencer de fazer o contrário – Ela respondeu, e seus olhos apenas davam mais valor a aquela afirmação.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Ok, eu sei que esse capitulo ficou curtinho, e diferente do que algumas imaginaram, mas a Bella reagiu do jeito que, pelo menos eu, deveria reagir. Não é como se ela pudesse proibir o Edward de assumir as meninas, isso só traria dor de cabeça para ela... E bem, ela também não poderia aceitar o Edward de volta, mas isso nós poderemos entender melhor no próximo capitulo, que vai ser o ponto de vista dela, e finalmente vamos chegar ao momento em que as menininhas lindinhas vão nascer... ALELUIA.

O que acharam do capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado... eu tentei não ser muito emocional, pois a Bella não deveria ficar muito ''emocionada'' ou algo do tipo, mas ainda assim teve alguns momentos...

Ok, eu espero reviews, e se preparem para o próximo capitulo. Pelas minhas contas, se eu não inventar mais nada, ainda temos três capítulos mais o epílogo, contudo eu não sei se os caps vão ser grandes ou menores...

Bom, beijos e até o próximo capitulo, que já estou escrevendo !o!


	33. Empurreme para o chão

**Aviso: **Durante o cap pode haver alguns spoilers de Orgulho e Preconceito...

**

* * *

Amor e Outros Desastres**

**Capítulo XXXIII – Empurre-me para o chão.**

**.**

_Não fique ao meu lado e pense que_  
_Vem tão fácil, eu não sou seu brinquedo_  
_Porque você acha que o amor é algo novo,_  
_Mas é só uma ferramenta para fazer isso dar certo_

_Empurre-me para o chão, não desista_  
_Até que eu esteja te implorando por mais_  
_Eu vou pensar no tempo que me senti inspirado_

**Push me to Floor – The Parlotones.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

Eu sinceramente não estava colocando muita credibilidade na conversa que tive com Edward naquela noite de segunda-feira. Não estava nem ao menos deixando que os pensamentos sobre as conseqüências das conclusões que tomávamos, me incomodassem tanto como deveria. Céus, eu havia deitado na cama e fechado os olhos naquela noite, como havia feito em qualquer outra.

Três dias da minha vida após aquela noite se seguiram exatamente como deveriam, sem nenhum sinal de que Edward havia feito o que dissera que faria, e tampouco eu havia dado algum passo em direção aos meus pais, dando-lhes alguma pista de que logo saberiam quem era o tão misterioso pai das minhas filhas.

Toda a tranqüilidade e satisfação que sentia com a mais certa conclusão de que a conversa entre e Edward havia sido apenas perda de tempo, fora por água a baixo na manhã de sexta-feira, quando fui notificada de que Edward viajara para Seattle por razões particulares e que só voltaria no dia seguinte ou depois, e que por enquanto cuidaria de seus deveres por lá.

É claro que desde que Jéssica me dera aquele aviso, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido que deveria, e a única coisa que em fez ficar calma foi pensar de que eu deveria manter minhas emoções sobre controle, não importasse a situação.

Ás oito horas da noite daquele mesmo dia, quando cheguei em casa morta de cansada do dia de trabalho e com uma dor de cabeça um pouco incomum, descobri a razão da repentina viagem de Edward.

Esme parecia extremamente fora de controle ao deixar cinco mensagens na minha caixa de mensagens, e eu sabia que só não tinha mais porque Carlisle ou Edward haviam tirado o telefone do alcance dela.

''_Isabella Mary Swan, saiba que eu preciso urgentemente falar com você, minha filha. Não acredito no que acabo de descobrir, e preciso que você me confirme cada palavra que Edward falou, então, por favor, entre em contato comigo o mais rápido que puder. Obrigada''_

As outras mensagens não estavam muito diferentes daquela, exceto pela ultima que deixava claro que, caso Esme morasse em Nova Iorque, eu não teria uma gota de paz pelo resto daquele ano.

Quando liguei para casa de Carlisle e Esme, uma hora depois de ter chegado em caso, descobri que ela havia adormecido, e que talvez fosse melhor eu esperar que ela me procurasse antes de qualquer coisa.

E bem, ali estava eu, em uma plena tarde de domingo, no Central Park, sentada em um banco após passar vinte minutos andando entre as árvores que gritavam o verão de Nova Iorque. O calor não me incomodava ao todo, só a sensação de que toda a água do mundo não seria necessária para matar minha sede. Por mais que as calças de yoga fossem folgadas e tivessem um tecido frio, eu ainda sentia que qualquer peça de roupa me mataria de calor.

A garrafa de água na minha estava quase vazia, e minha sede estava controlada momentaneamente, no entanto a vontade de ir ao banheiro estava cada vez maior, assim como a dor nas minhas costas.

As contrações de Braxton-Hicks eram cada dia mais fortes, e eu chegava a acreditar que elas fossem verdadeiras, em alguns momentos. Mas graças a minha mãe, e a enciclopédia sobre gravidez e bebês que Rose havia se tornado nos últimos meses, não me deixavam iludir e correr para o hospital.

Minha mãe havia dito que voaria de volta a Nova Iorque a qualquer dia nas próximas três semanas, pois, segundo ela, gravidez múltipla raramente chegava a ser completa, e ela queria estar comigo quando as minhas filhas chegassem ao mundo. A notícia de que Renne estaria comigo não poderia ter me deixado mais satisfeita.

Desistindo da penitencia que era estar no parque, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava o conforto dos meus travesseiros, eu levantei do banco e bebi as ultimas gotas que estavam na minha garrafa de água.

A caminhada de volta até minha casa não foi longa, mas ainda assim foi um tormento a cada passo que eu dava.

Quando finalmente cheguei, ao que agora era meu porto seguro, não me demorei indo na sala ou a cozinha, tudo o que eu precisava era ir para o meu quarto. Subir escadas era realmente desconfortável, mas eu não tinha outra escolha, a não ser que eu dormisse no sofá.

Tomei um banho, lavei os cabelos, e demorei quase uma hora deitada na banheira tentando relaxar o máximo que conseguia. Eu tinha noção que meus momentos de paz estavam no fim, e eram apenas questão de horas, ou talvez minutos, para que meu tormento começasse.

Edward havia me ligado na noite anterior, avisando que Esme voltaria para Nova Iorque com ele, uma vez que ela queria conversar pessoalmente comigo, e queria estar ao lado de Edward quando Rosalie ficasse sabendo de tudo.

Rose e Alice eram outras duas pessoas que estavam me deixando com medo. Elas poderiam ser as melhores amigas do mundo, mas só Deus pode imaginar o que as duas fariam quando soubessem que eu e Edward tivemos um caso no começo do ano, e que por algum acaso ele era o ''doador de esperma''. A única coisa que me deixava um pouco tranqüila em relação a aquelas duas, era o fato de que elas sabiam que eu não era culpada por nada, e que aquele segredo havia existido apenas por causa de Edward.

Com a notícia de que os pais de Edward já sabiam sobre as netas, era apenas questão de segundos para que Charlie e Renne também descobrissem que era o Edward o pai das meninas, e por conta disso eu já estava planejando o discurso que faria para meus pais na noite de segunda-feira, quando os dois voltassem de uma trilha que estavam fazendo no fim de semana.

Após o banho, e muito cuidado para sair da banheira sem causar acidentes, eu finalmente coloquei uma camisola folgada, e que eu provavelmente nunca mais vestiria depois que voltasse ao meu tamanho normal, sequei meus cabelos o máximo que minha paciência permitia, e então rumei em direção a minha cama.

O quarto estava escurecido porque as janelas estavam fechadas, e apenas o abajur ao meu lado estava aceso. A televisão foi ligada, e eu fiz o mesmo com o DVD, dando play assim que o menu inicial de Orgulho e Preconceito apareceu.

Definitivamente eu precisava de um momento fora do mundo real, onde eu pudesse sentir aquela paixão por alguém, e esse alguém definitivamente era o Sr. Darcy e seus incríveis olhos azuis.

O filme nem bem começou e eu já estava mudando de posição pela terceira vez. Eu ainda sentia a vontade de continuar vendo aquele filme, mas uma sensação estranha me fazia acreditar que ficar sentada de frente a tela da TV não era a exata coisa que eu queria fazer no momento. Aumentando o volume da TV, eu me deixei descansar no encosto da cama, e olhei ao meu redor, deixando que meus olhos pairassem sobre a sacola cor-de-rosa, que estava ao lado da porta do meu armário desde a noite de segunda-feira.

Edward havia ido embora naquele dia bem irritado. Ele só não estava gritando porque não queria que eu ficasse nervosa, mas ainda assim eu conseguia enxergar que ele estava a ponto de explodir quando bufou algo ininteligível e saiu do quarto das minhas filhas, com tanta pressa que nem tive como me despedir.

No dia seguinte, ele aparecera na minha sala pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento e falando que aquela sacola era para ''nossas filhas'', e que a nossa conversa estava suspensa, por enquanto.

Eu ainda não havia criado coragem suficiente para abrir aquele presente, mas ao mesmo tempo morria de curiosidade para descobrir o que Edward havia comprado para as meninas.

Olhei para a tela novamente, estava exatamente na cena onde Elizabeth e Jane voltavam para casa após alguns dias hospedadas na propriedade de Nerthfield, e Elizabeth acabava de aceitar a ajuda de Darcy para subir a charrete junto a suas irmãs. Suspirei, já prevendo até mesmo os sentimentos da personagem principal após aquele momento. Céus, eu já conhecia aquele filme melhor que os próprios atores.

Voltando minha atenção ao quarto, não querendo ver a próxima cena, minha atenção caiu novamente sobre a sacola ao lado do meu armário, e toda a curiosidade que sentia aumentou tão significantemente que coloquei meus pés no chão e caminhei até o armário.

Peguei a sacola, não sabendo que fim daria a ela e o que havia lá dentro depois que descobrisse o que era. O peso não era tão grande, mas ainda assim eu poderia afirmar que Edward não havia se controlado nas compras.

Voltei à cama e, com cuidado, derramei todo o conteúdo a minha frente. A primeira coisa que vi foram as cores azul e rosa, todos os dois em tons claros e de alguma maneira doce. Tirando os detalhes cor-de-rosa, nada ali combinava com as mil peças de roupas que Alice passara dias e mais dias comprando.

Mas então um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meu rosto, e lágrimas que eu não fazia idéia de onde vinham embaçaram minha visão. Eram sapatinhos tão pequeninos quanto o pé de um recém-nascido, dois vestidos que combinavam com os sapatos, e ainda assim eram diferentes.

Eu não fazia idéia do que Edward tinha em mente, mas eu sabia que ele havia comprado aquilo não apenas por um impulso. O perfume que lembrava o aroma de canela estava impregnado em cada detalhe dos tecidos finos, e isso só me fazia acreditar que Edward Cullen ainda usava o mesmo perfume que eu lhe dera há certo tempo, e que ele havia passado horas e mais horas grudado a aquelas peças de roupas.

Se a percepção de que Edward estava verdadeiramente começando a se apaixonar por minhas filhas era algo bom ou não, eu não fazia idéia, mas ainda assim eu tinha a absoluta certeza de que meu peito se enchia de uma estranha emoção que me fazia querer chorar.

Eu havia passado tanto tempo esperando que Edward batesse a minha porta implorando por perdão e dizendo que queria ficar comigo por causa delas, que já até mesmo havia sonhado com várias maneiras que aquela cena poderia acontecer. E então, quando ela finalmente deixou de ser apenas um sonho e se tornou realidade, eu já estava completamente confortável com a minha vida de mãe solteira, e com tanta raiva de Edward que nem mesmo o queria por perto.

No entanto, eu não poderia impedir que ele assumisse a paternidade delas. Edward sabia que era o pai, e pela determinação no olhar dele eu sabia que caso eu me mostrasse negativa a sua proposta, certamente nosso caso pararia nas mãos de algum juiz, e tudo o que eu menos precisava era entrar em uma guerra judicial com Edward, mesmo que as coisas estivessem a meu favor.

E agora, com todo o tempo que havia passado, e tudo o que havia acontecido na minha vida nos últimos meses, eu não fazia idéia do que realmente queria ou sentia em relação a Edward.

Por mais idiota que fossem suas ações desde que lhe contei sobre as meninas, eu ainda não conseguia esquecer como éramos antes de ficar grávida. E com a insinuação dele sobre nós dois, e de alguma maneira pedir para que ''voltássemos'', eu me sentia ainda mais confusa.

Não era como se eu simplesmente pudesse voltar a ter algo com Edward, pois eu viveria com o medo de que na primeira complicação entre nós dois ele desistisse e fosse embora. Mas ainda assim eu sentia falta das noites junto com ele, e me sentia absurda por permitir que eu ainda sentisse aquilo.

Eu tentei esquecer ele, e entrar em um relacionamento com alguém que me oferecesse tudo o que eu precisava no momento, mas não havia funcionado. Alex fora bem mais que um amigo, e tudo o que eu dizia a Edward sobre minha relação com o maior ''inimigo'' dele, não era uma completa verdade.

Eu havia começado a tentar ver Alex de uma maneira diferente, com um olhar diferente da que uma amiga deveria dar. Eu havia o beijado, em uma tentativa estúpida de o fazer satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava encontrar algo que me fizesse esquecer do que era beijar Edward.

Era uma grande pena que meu maior esforço não havia sido o suficiente, e a única coisa que me restava era seguir em frente e esperar que o tempo passasse para que eu finalmente estivesse curada daquela paixão que ainda sentia por Edward. O que me consolava era que eu teria as meninas comigo.

Catherine e Elizabeth ou Renesme e Carlie. Eu ainda oscilava na duvida de quais das opções se mostrava mais certa para nomear minhas filhas. Renesme era a combinação dos nomes das avós delas, e Carlie era a combinação de Carlisle e Charlie. Pareciam perfeitos nomes, mas alguma coisa não me agradava por completo. Catherine e Elizabeth, por sua vez, eram duas opções que me faziam sorrir ao imaginar chamá-las daquele jeito.

Elizabeth, de alguma maneira, se devia ao fato da filha de Esme que morrera antes que tivesse a chance de conhecer o mundo, e Catherine porque era o nome da minha avó parte de mãe, uma das mulheres mais fortes e doces que eu cheguei a conhecer. Fora isso, aqueles nomes pertenciam as duas personagens que eu mais amava dentre todos os romances que já havia lido na vida.

E então era isso, até agora eu estava com Renesme e Carlie, mas só teria certeza disso quando segurasse as duas em meus braços e tivesse certeza de que aqueles nomes combinavam com elas.

Meu celular, de repente, tocou, e isso me assustou um pouco. Esperando ter certeza de que aquela ligação era urgente o suficiente para que não desistissem de primeira, atendi apenas quando a chamada estava quase sendo levada para a caixa de mensagens.

- Alô? – Perguntei, ao esquecer de ver quem era pelo identificador de chamada.

- _Bella? Hey.._ – A voz de Edward respondeu do outro lado, e foi impossível não sorrir ao perceber que meus pensamentos estavam nele há poucos segundos – _Onde você está?_

- Em casa? – Respondi.

_- Certo_ – Ele sussurrou, e eu senti que havia algo de errado. Fiquei calada, porém, esperando que Edward explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele suspirou antes de responder – _Você acha que posso passar na sua casa agora, prometo ser rápido._

- Edward...

_- Eu estou na sua porta_ – Ele falou.

- Você não pode falar por telefone? Estou com preguiça de descer – Respondi.

_- Eu_ _tenho a chave de sua casa, eu nunca cheguei a devolver_ – Ele respondeu, e o choque de lembrar daquele pequeno detalhe calou-me. – _Por favor, eu preciso falar com você_.

- Estou no meu quarto – Respondi vencida.

Percebendo que o filme estava em um dos momentos preferidos, que era quando o Darcy aparecia em Pembeley surpreendendo tanto a Elizabeth quanto a irmã, Georgiana, prendi minha atenção no filme apenas para presenciar um dos poucos momentos em que o personagem aparecia sorrindo, e não consegui conter o meu próprio. Céus, o Darcy me mataria algum dia.

Não escutei a porta sendo destrancada, e muito menos os passos apressados na escada ou no corredor, e de repente a porta do meu quarto estava aberta permitindo que a claridade do corredor entrasse no quarto.

Edward hesitou antes de ligar a luz do quarto, e meus olhos demoraram um pouco a se acostumarem com a claridade. Quando finalmente consegui enxergar direito por baixo da fina camada de lágrimas que molhavam meus olhos, percebi que Edward sorria ao fitar o que estava sobre minha cama.

- Vejo que você está vendo, o que as comprei. É algo bem simples, mas eu pensei nelas quando vi. O que achou das pulseiras? – Ele perguntou, e eu não sabia ao que estava se referindo.

- Do que você está falando? - Perguntei, tendo noção de que meu cenho estava franzido.

Edward não pediu permissão para sentar-se a minha cama, na minha frente. Ele também não hesitou em colocar sua mão dentro da sacola e tirar de lá duas caixinhas de veludo, uma azul e outra vermelha.

- Tome, e veja o que acha – Ele falou ao me oferecer as duas.

Uma troca de olhar, onde eu tentava ver o que havia por trás daquele gesto, foi o que me fez demorar em pegar a caixinha vermelha. Quando meu dedo roçou sua pele, no entanto, foi como se eu estivesse fora do meu corpo por alguns segundos, apenas para poder ver aquela cena como uma terceira pessoa.

Edward e eu sentados na cama olhando duas roupinhas de bebê que eram de nossas filhas. Quantas vezes eu não havia sonhado com aquele momento?

Abri a caixinha, trocando mais uma vez um olhar com Edward antes de ver o que havia ali dentro. Quando meus olhos encontraram a corrente de ouro e o pingente que tinha o formato de garotinha, eu não evitei o sorriso saliente que se formou em meu rosto, e logo percebi que Edward fazia o mesmo ao me observar.

- O que você achou? – Ele perguntou em sussurro bem baixo, como se tentasse não chamar minha atenção.

Meus dedos tocaram a pulseira de ouro, e o sorriso continuava em meu rosto.

- É lindo – Respondi sussurrando também – Você não precisava comprar isso, Edward.

- Eu pensei nelas quando vi – Ele respondeu, me fazendo encontrar seu olhar – Eu vi outra, mas nessa teria que gravar o nome, e como eu não sabia o que você havia decidido, preferi essas. A outra é igual, só que de ouro branco, você sabe, para podermos diferenciar...

Para podermos diferenciar... Eu não acreditava que Edward conviveria tanto com elas ao ponto de precisar se preocupar com aquilo.

- Você gostou? – Ele perguntou.

- Gostei, foi a primeira jóia que elas ganharam – Respondi sincera. O sorriso de Edward aumentou, e eu imaginava a razão.

- Verdade?

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, fechando a caixinha vermelha antes de colocar tudo de volta na sacola. Edward me ajudou, mas não muito feliz por aquele momento ter acabado. Eu tentava manter minha indiferença.

Doía um pouco ver que ele se machucava quando eu o afastava de mim ou delas, mas era impossível não conter a satisfação de saber que ele estava tendo o que merecia por tudo o que havia feito comigo.

- O que você queria? – Perguntei, ignorando a decepção pela mudança de assunto no rosto de Edward. Eu havia colocado a sacola no chão, ao pé da minha cama.

Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder, seus olhos presos na sacola, que ao seu ver era insignificante para mim. Eu senti uma das meninas me chutando, e apenas por extinto levei minha mão ao ponto em que havia sentido aquilo. Meu movimento não passou despercebido aos olhos de Edward.

- Elas estão se mexendo? – Ele perguntou, e isso me deixou impaciente.

- Estão – Respondi, pois elas agora não pareciam que parariam de se mover enquanto continuassem a ''escutar'' a voz de Edward. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim... – Ele começou, mas ao fechar seus olhos percebi que ele tentava lembrar o que estava fazendo ali. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que eu visse seu rosto se iluminar com a lembrança – Eu vim avisar que minha mãe já sabe...

- Isso eu descobri sozinha com os recados dela na sexta – Respondi.

- Ela está na casa de Rosalie, agora. As duas estavam com tanta raiva de mim que me mandaram ficar longe até que terminassem de conversar com você. Rose se responsabilizou em contar para Alice, e o resto das pessoas que descubram sozinhas. Eu vim avisar que elas apareceriam aqui, de surpresa, mais tarde.

- Não – Sussurrei, verdadeiramente chocada.

Eu não me esperava me encontrar com elas naquele momento, não no mesmo dia que ficassem sabendo. Céus, Rose e Alice deveriam estar explodindo, e eu definitivamente não gostaria de enfrentar elas.

- Você está brincando comigo – Sussurrei.

- Infelizmente não – Edward respondeu.

Passando a mão por meu cabelo bagunçado, respirei fundo e tentei pensar em um jeito de me livrar daquilo, mas não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse funcionar.

Edward se ofereceu a ficar ali, ao meu lado enquanto escutávamos o que quer que Esme, Rose e Alice tivessem a falar, aliás, ele era mais culpado que eu em tudo aquilo. Com medo de enfrentar as minhas duas melhores amigas e a avó das minhas filhas, eu apenas aceitei a proposta.

Não me preocupei em tomar outro banho, apenas coloquei uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta preta, que pelo menos me dava uma imagem decente, e então me juntei a Edward na sala de estar da casa.

Eu permiti que ele se sentisse a vontade para ir a cozinha, pois realmente não tinha cabeça para ficar implicando com ele no momento, e enquanto esperava que minhas visitas resolvessem aparecer, eu bebia um pouco de suco de morango.

Talvez uma ou duas horas houvessem se passado desde que Edward havia aparecido na minha casa, nunca voltamos a conversar se não fosse por alguns momento que ele perguntava se eu me sentia bem e se eu estava sentindo minhas meninas se mexerem, sempre acompanhado com a pergunta ''Posso sentir?'', e sempre recebendo a mesma resposta negativa.

E então finalmente a campainha tocou, e Edward foi cavalheiro suficiente para ir atender.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Rose foi a primeira coisa que escutei depois que a porta foi aberta.

- Eu faço a mesma pergunta – Alice quem falou aquilo, e eu imaginei o olhar que ela dava para Edward naquele momento.

- Bom, vocês queriam falar com a Bella...

- E até onde eu sei, você não é ela... – Rose cortou a fala do irmão. Ela não estava muito feliz com ele.

- Mas eu me preocupo com ela, e não vou deixar que vocês a machuquem ou falem algo... – Ele tentou explicar, mas sua fala foi mais uma vez cortada, dessa vez por Alice.

- Não se preocupe, nós não somos você – Ela falou, e todo o medo que sentia por elas se dissipou.

Pareceu que quase um minuto inteiro se passou desde que o silêncio começou. Ninguém dava passo algum em direção a sala, e eu me perguntava se estavam conversando aos sussurros por minhas costas. Talvez eles quisessem que eu fosse buscá-los.

- Vocês vão entrar ou não? – Edward perguntou.

- Nós vamos, mas você vai embora – Esme falou pela primeira vez – O que temos a conversar com Bella não envolve você.

- Ela está grávida das minhas filhas, então qualquer coisa relacionada a ela é de meu interesse, mamãe – Ele respondeu, colocando o mamãe no final apenas para se redimir da maneira como havia falado.

- Bom, eu não diria que você é o pai das minhas menininhas – Alice falou – E acho que a Bella está sendo louca de aceitar que você faça parte da vida delas de uma maneira tão fácil. Quem garante que você não vai mudar de idéia?

- Eu não mudar de idéia... – Edward falou.

- Eu não acredi...

- Já chega – Falei de onde estava, esperando que fosse alto suficiente para que todos escutassem – Eu posso não estar ao lado de você, mas meus ouvidos são bons os suficiente para escutá-los. Edward, vá embora, por favor, e meninas, entrem.

- Bella – Edward falou, e então escutei os primeiros passos em direção a sala onde eu estava. Ele só voltou a falar quando entrou em meu campo de visão – Eu não vou deixar que você fique com elas...

- Eu não preciso de você, Edward – Respondi – Agora vá embora, por favor.

- É Edward, a Bella não precisa de você – Alice provocou, e por mais exagerado que houvesse sido seu tom de desprezo, eu não tentei amenizar a situação.

Ele suspirou e me deu um olhar que eu não conseguia decifrar antes de sair da sala. A porta da frente não demorou a ser fechada, com um pouco de força. Alice, Esme, e Rose estavam paradas a porta da sala, me olhando de uma maneira bem mais dócil do que eu poderia desejar.

Alice se aproximou de mim em um piscar de olhos, beijando minha testa e sentando ao meu lado logo em seguida. Rose se acomodou na cadeira, do outro lado, e Esme continuou em pé onde estava, me olhando intensamente.

- Oi – Decidi começar, uma vez que ninguém falou nada.

- Então quer dizer que é verdade? – Esme perguntou, sua expressão estava ilegível, mas eu não sentia medo.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, prendendo meu olhar a ela.

- Céus, por que você não me contou no mesmo dia que anunciou sua gravidez pra mim, minha filha? Eu não acredito que você me escondeu uma coisa dessas, Bella. Minhas netas, primeiras netas, com você o tempo todo, e eu nem imaginava isso.

- Me perdoe – Sussurrei.

- Eu não tenho que perdoar você. A culpa não é sua, e Edward deixou isso bem claro, mas ainda assim acho que você não deveria ter dado ouvidos ao meu filho.

- Era a única opção que eu tinha – Respondi, sentindo minhas faces se esquentarem – Eu não queria fazer isso, de verdade. Se dependesse de mim todas vocês ficariam sabendo antes, mas se Edward não queria assumir elas, eu não o faria fazer isso a força. Até porque se vocês ficassem sabendo disso, logo as minhas filhas conheceriam o pai no futuro, e elas logo perceberiam que haviam sido rejeitadas, e eu preferia que elas acreditassem que ele havia morrido do que se sentirem como sei lá... indesejadas.

Eu estava nervosa, e caso Esme não tivesse atravessado a sala para se ajoelhar a minha frente e segurar minha mão, eu ainda estaria falando sem parar.

- Se acalma, Bella. Isso não importa agora, as coisas já estão feitas e não podemos mudar. Eu só queria ver você grávida como mãe das minhas netas, o que é completamente diferente de tudo. Eu é que tenho que pedir perdão a você minha filha, se Edward é do jeito que é hoje, é minha culpa. Eu deveria o ter educado para assumir as responsabilidades ao invés de mimá-lo exageradamente.

- A culpa não é sua, Esme.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e me deu um sorriso de conforto antes de beijar minha testa e sentar do outro lado que eu estava. Nossas mãos ainda apertadas não se desgrudariam tão cedo se dependesse dela.

Rose fez um pouco de zoada ao limpar sua garganta, e logo toda a atenção se fixou nela.

- Eu estou muito decepcionada com você, Bella. Não tanto quanto estou com meu irmão, mas ainda assim estou chateada por está pensando nessas meninas como afilhadas quando elas são minhas sobrinhas. E o pior de tudo não é isso, é saber que você estava tendo um caso com Edward por quase três meses, quem sabe um pouco mais que isso até, e você nem sequer comentou-nos. Nós somos amigas, Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, nada deveria ser escondido entre nós.

- Rose...

- Não, me escute – Ela pediu – Você e Edward transando loucamente por essa casa e no apartamento dele, na nossa casa de inverno, e sabe-se mais onde, por três enormes meses, e você não me falou. Ele é meu irmão, e eu tinha o direito de saber. Eu não acredito... Céus, vocês agiam como se nada estivesse acontecendo, durante esse tempo todo, e eu nunca nem percebi. Eu não acredito que você se apaixonou por Edward.

- Quanto a isso até eu estou surpresa, Rose – Alice falou, dando um sorriso para mim. Eu sabia que ela não estava chateada, talvez um pouco revoltada por meu mistério, mas ela jamais brigaria comigo.

- Eu também estou surpresa quanto a isso – Sussurrei – Mas vocês não precisam se preocupar, estar completamente sobre controle...

Rose sorriu, e balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de me olhar.

- E ele está apaixonado por você...

- Eu discordo disso – Falei, mas ela continuou falando.

- Quando no mundo eu poderia imaginar que Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen se apaixonariam um pelo outro e teriam gêmeas? Isso é loucura, e ninguém nem me avisou pra ficar preparada para isso.

- Rose, você está exagerando – Alice alertou.

- Realmente, Rose, não é como se eu e Edward fossemos ficar juntos. Eu ainda vou me mudar pra Forks, eu e ele não temos mais um relacionamento.

Alice sorriu ao meu lado, chamando minha atenção.

- Não se depender dele, e acredite, não acho que Edward vai deixar que você vá embora.

- E é apenas nesse ponto que estou ao lado do meu irmão – Rose falou.

.

.

.

Dois dias após aquele domingo, Esme voltou para Seattle, prometendo que visitaria meus pais na quinta-feira e que teria uma séria conversa com eles. Aquilo me fez sentir como uma garota do ensino médio que ficava grávida após uma noite com o garoto que estudava na mesma escola, mas mesmo assim não pedi que ela evitasse aquilo. Talvez conversando com Esme, e quem sabe até Carlisle, Charlie deixasse a raiva por Edward ser controlada pelo bom senso.

Sem mais saída, liguei para meus pais na segunda-feira daquela semana, e pedi que deixasse o telefone no alto falante, assim eu não teria que repetir as coisas.

Eu estava tremendo enquanto falava, e no final de tudo minhas palavras saíram tão rápidas que precisei repetir.

Charlie não teve nenhuma reação que pudesse me surpreender, ele ficou chateado, e com a descoberta do nome, ele começou a fazer pragas mais direcionadas, assim como ameaças. Minha mãe ficou calada por algum tempo, o que não me preocupou pois meu pai estava ao lado dela no momento.

Os dois passaram a me ligar todos os dias desde aquela segunda-feira, e depois de conversarem com Esme e Carlisle – e de fato me fazerem sentir uma garotinha irresponsável do colegial – as coisas voltaram ficar um pouco mais normais, e a descoberta de Edward ser o pai das meninas deixou de ser algo que realmente importasse para eles, uma vez que eu ainda planejava voltar a morar em Forks. Charlie estava inda mais entusiasmado com aquilo.

As semanas que se seguiram também não gritavam muita diferença, exceto pelo fato de Edward está cada dia mais impertinente em saber como as coisas estavam comigo. Ele até mesmo pedira para ir a uma das consultas semanais comigo, mas eu estava sendo forte ao negar sua companhia.

Pelo menos nas seis semanas que se seguiram após o dia que Esme, Alice e Rose apareceram para conversar comigo, eu havia conseguido arrumar alguma desculpa para ir sozinha ao consultório de Jeremy, ou havia sido forte suficiente para negar a sua companhia, mas hoje as coisas não saíram como planejado.

Se tudo fosse ser como deveria, na semana seguinte eu já estaria entrando em trabalho de parto, o que significava que aquela poderia ser minha última consulta de pré-natal. Não mentiria dizendo que estava feliz com aquilo, pois eu já não agüentava mais aquelas dores por todo meu corpo, e aquela impaciência para conhecer minhas meninas pessoalmente.

Minha mãe havia chegado há três dias, e estava ao meu lado quando entramos no hospital e seguimos em direção ao elevador. Renne estava mais excitada que eu, pois ela estava louca para presenciar mais uma ultra-sonografia e quem sabe escutar mais uma vez os batimentos cardíacos. Alice gostaria de ter vindo, mas Lilly estava com a garganta inflamada e ela precisar ficar com a minha outra princesinha.

- Oh, e então, você já decidiu quais os nomes que vai usar? – Minha mãe perguntou quando as portas do elevador se abriram, mas a minha surpresa ao ver quem estava na sala foi o suficiente para matar a conversa recém iniciada.

Edward estava lá, e isso era algo que eu não esperava nem em um milhão de anos. Ele estava encostado no balcão da enfermaria do andar, prestando atenção ao elevador quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu não sabia dizer se estava chateada ou sentindo qualquer outra emoção, mas o aperto que minha mãe deu a minha mão foi o suficiente para que eu ficasse controlada.

- Apenas escute ele, Bella – Renne sussurrou no meu ouvido, e quando me virei para encontrar seu rosto encontrei um sorriso que deixava de longe qualquer indicio de surpresa. Ela deu de ombros antes de falar – Vamos lá filha, ele é o pai delas e tem o direito de estar presente nem que seja na última das consultas. Ele realmente quer ter a chance de escutar o coração delas, e estar ao seu lado...

- Mamãe – Sussurrei, e seu olhar foi o suficiente para me calar.

Então era um complô?

- Eu já vou, preciso comprar uma coisa na Times Square, espero que vocês dois se divirtam...

- Mãe – Eu falei, dessa vez realmente não gostando daquilo.

- Eu preciso ir, Bells... você está segura com o Edward. Eu vou pegar um taxi, não se preocupe comigo. Edward veio sem o carro dele, assim ele poderia dirigir seu carro, te vejo mais tarde minha filha. Qualquer coisa me liga.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Edward ao lado dela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha de uma maneira que chegava a ser irritantemente sedutora.

- E você, Edward, cuida das minhas meninas, e tente não estressá-la. Lembre-se da condição para esse acontecimento.

- Pode deixar, Renne – Ele prometeu, muito preso em olhar para mim.

Minha mãe sussurrou algo que não prestei atenção, e então foi embora no elevador ao lado que acabava de parar ali.

Eu e Edward ficamos algum tempo trocando olhares antes que eu tomasse a iniciativa de me mover e ir em direção a área dos consultórios, indo direto em direção ao balcão, para dar meu nome e esperar que me chamassem. Edward, é claro, me acompanhou, mas graças a algum santo ficou em silêncio enquanto eu assinava minha ficha e dava boa tarde para as enfermeiras que estavam ali.

Depois disso, ele me acompanhou em silêncio até as cadeiras distribuídas na sala, e em um ato de criancice, me sentei uma que ficava ao lado da mesa com revistas, onde o outro lado estava ocupado por uma mulher que deveria estar no inicio da gravidez.

- Bella – Edward reclamou quando me acomodei no lugar.

- O que?

- Você realmente vai sentar aí? – Ele perguntou.

- É o que parece, não? – Perguntei.

Peguei uma revista ao meu lado, sabendo que Edward ainda estava a minha frente.

Eu estava chateada, mais com minha mãe do que com ele. Aliás, que direito o dois pensavam que tinham para planejarem aquilo? Mas se os dois pensassem que eu permitiria que aquele plano idiota se tornasse realidade, eles estavam muito enganados.

Se apenas permitir que Edward sentisse elas se mexendo tivesse feito tudo aquilo, eu não queria nem imaginar o que seria de mim quando ele escutasse o coração delas, ou as visse pela primeira vez.

Para a minha completa insatisfação, a mulher ao meu lado cedeu o lugar a Edward, e sentou-se do outro lado da sala, deixando um espaço para que conversássemos.

- Bella, por favor, não fica chateada – Ele pediu.

Eu o ignorei, mas isso não o calou.

- Eu sei que nem eu, nem sua mãe, temos o direito de fazer isso, mas é que ela só quer o bem de nós dois, e das nossas filhas.

Eu ainda sentia meu sangue gelar quando ele falava daquele jeito.

- Bella, olha pra mim, por favor – Ele pediu, e mesmo que eu não quisesse fazer aquilo, seus dedos tocaram meu queixo e foi impossível não fitar seus olhos verdes. Eu sabia que estava com um biquinho chateado, e aquela era a razão do sorriso moleque naquele rosto – Eu fui um verdadeiro canalha, eu sei, mas eu preciso ver isso, estar presente em pelo menos uma dessas consultas... eu preciso ouvir, e ver elas uma única vez. A única foto de ultra que eu tenho já está mais que memorizada na minha mente...

- Você tem uma? – Perguntei.

- Eu encontrei no escritório há algum tempo, e não canso de olhar para ela. Mas eu preciso de mais, então por favor...

Seus olhos verdes suplicavam tanto quanto suas palavras, e eu não fazia idéia do que fazer.

- Isabella Swan – A enfermeira chamou.

- Isso foi rápido – Edward sussurrou soltando meu queixo.

- É claro, foi marcada – Respondi antes de me levantar.

- Eu posso ir? – Ele perguntou, levantando-se comigo.

A enfermeira me deu um olhar cansado quando fitei a entrada sala, parecia impaciente para fazer outra coisa que não fosse me esperar. Edward estava tão impaciente quanto ela, e eu sentia a pressão aumentar a cada segundo.

- Ouse não se comportar, e você vai sair da sala – Ameacei, sendo séria enquanto fazia o caminho até a sala.

Edward me seguiu de uma maneira quase eufórica, e quando entramos na sala ele estava inquieto com as mãos. Ficou na sala do médico enquanto eu ia trocar de roupa e fazer as coisas de rotina, como verificar peso e a pressão. Quando voltei a sala, ele deu um sorriso impaciente, e levantou-se para puxar a cadeira pra mim.

Eu me preocupava com todo aquele jeito de Edward, pois eu poderia acabar me acostumando, e isso não seria algo bom.

Jeremy não demorou muito a aparecer, e Edward fez questão de se apresentar como pai das meninas. Meu médico deu-me um olhar sugestivo no momento, e eu vi Edward morder a língua para evitar que suas curiosidades se manifestassem.

Meu peso estava, como sempre, começando a alcançar a normalidade, mas já era tarde demais para realmente nos preocuparmos com aquilo. Minha pressão estava normal, mas Jeremy voltava a insistir na cesariana, uma vez que ele tinha medo que eu tivesse alguma complicação durante o parto, e esse foi o único momento que Edward se manifestou, para concordar com Jeremy.

Na hora da ultra-sonografia, Edward estava nervoso. Ele apertou minha mão, involuntariamente, e apenas por causa do momento, não as separei. Ele mordia seu lábio inferior enquanto o som não ecoava pela sala, e sua mão estava fria e tremia.

- Ao que parece nossas meninas nascerão a qualquer momento – Jeremy falou depois de escutarmos as batidas dos corações. Eu ainda continuava me emocionando ao escutar aquilo. A imagem na tela era a única coisa que prendia minha atenção.

- Eu sei, não? Mas eu espero que cheguemos a semana que vem.

- Eu também – Ele respondeu, tirando o transdutor da minha barriga, Edward forçou um pouco aperto na minha mão no momento – Você já conhece as ordens, ou preciso repetir?

- Eu já sei – Respondi – Mas muito obrigada.

- E você, papai – Jeremy foi gentil ao chamar a atenção de Edward – Eu espero que tenha sorte com a moça teimosa aqui. Vocês certamente vão querer as fotos de hoje, certo? Devo fazer mais que duas copias, Bella?

- Por favor – Edward respondeu por mim.

.

.

.

- Bella, você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? – Alex perguntou colocando a mão na minha costa, fazendo círculos confortantes com o dedo indicador.

Eu senti sua mão apertar a minha para me dar apoio, e antes que eu ousasse responder a ele, deixei que qualquer vestígio da dor passar. Eu havia ido dormir com um certo desconforto na noite anterior, e mal havia conseguido algum descanso naquela madrugada, quando amanheceu, eu senti as primeiras contrações, e eu nem precisei chamar Renne para ter certeza de que a hora havia chegado.

- Estou – Respondi com a voz fraca, não recusando a ajuda de Alex para me sentar no sofá.

Eram meio dia, ainda, e eu sabia que não fazia sentido eu correr para o hospital até que, pelo menos, a bolsa tivesse estourado. Para acalmar minha mãe, que ficou um pouco mais nervosa que eu naquela manhã, eu liguei para Alex a fim dele a explicar as mesmas coisas que Jeremy havia dito, mas o efeito não foi o que eu esperava, e agora eu tinha dois enfermeiros perguntando se eu me sentia bem.

- Você não quer uma água? Ou qualquer coisa? Quer que eu ligue para Edward, Alice ou Rosalie? Vocês não acham que já está na hora de irmos para o hospital? – Minha mãe perguntava ao arrumar almofadas na minha costa.

- Mamãe, a senhora já entrou em trabalho de parto uma vez, e sabe que ir agora para o hospital não vai adiantar muita coisa – Respondi – E não, não ligue para mais ninguém, já me basta vocês dois.

- Eu acho que deveríamos ligar para Edward – Ela respondeu.

- E eu digo que não iremos ligar – Respondi pela décima vez a aquela sugestão.

Alex, que tentava ao máximo não sorri, pediu que Renne fosse buscar um suco pra mim, e alguma coisa que eu pudesse mastigar, ele certamente estava tentando evitar uma discussão.

Assim que minha mãe sumiu na saída da sala, Alex sentou-se na ponta do sofá onde eu estava, e colocou meus pés sobre seu colo, fazendo uma massagen nos dedos para que eu me acalmasse. Trocamos um sorriso naquele momento, antes que mais uma contração fizesse eu gemer.

- Você já está com essas contrações há um pouco mais de seis horas, acho que daqui a pouco podemos ir para o hospital. Jeremy disse que estaria esperando por você lá – Ele falou, brincando com meu dedo mindinho.

- Ok, mas eu vou esperar o máximo que puder – Respondi. Alex concordou com a cabeça.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já está perguntando – Respondi, ele sorriu e fez cócegas embaixo do meu pé.

- Por que você não avisa Edward? – Ele perguntou.

- Alex...

- Ok – Ele sussurrou, se dando por vencido.

Eu não havia pedido que Alex viesse passar a manhã comigo e com minha mãe, ele simplesmente aparecera do nada, dizendo que estava louco para dirigir para o hospital. Alex até mesmo havia colocado as coisas no carro, e por muita insistência minha, não havia ligado para ninguém que não fosse meu médico.

E até agora ele estava ali, apertando minha mão quando eu sentia uma contração, ou dando alguma sugestão de afazeres para Renne parar de me irritar, uma vez que minha mãe havia assumido o papel de líder de torcida de Edward.

Renne estava me levando a loucura. Ela não cansava de listar as mil e uma razões que era capaz de lembrar para que eu desse uma chance para Edward, para que eu e ele voltássemos a ter o mesmo relacionamento que tínhamos antes. Quando eu finalmente fui capaz de deixar claro que eu e Edward não tínhamos relacionamento algum antes, ela veio com a idéia de que talvez devêssemos tentar ter um, pelo bem das nossas filhas.

Ou seja, minha mãe estava completamente a favor de Edward, e caso eu não tivesse meu pai falando comigo no telefone todas as noites, talvez eu já estivesse louca.

Alice e Rosalie agora haviam ficado sobre controle, e tampouco se importavam em interferir nas minhas decisões. É claro que as duas se colocavam a favor de Edward quando o tópico era minha mudança para Forks, mas na maioria das vezes as duas nem tocavam no nome dele, pelo meu bem.

Eu sabia que Rose já havia perdoado Edward, uma vez que os dois eram unidos de uma maneira que não conseguiam ficar brigados. Emmet, por outro lado, ainda estava voltando a tratar Edward de um jeito melhor, mas tudo isso apenas por causa de Esme e Rose.

Alice havia deixado que a raiva do momento passasse, mas eu sabia que ela e Edward haviam tido uma séria conversa, na qual eu não tinha idéia do que envolvia. Jasper, por sua vez, foi a única pessoa que não se zangou de verdade com Edward, e eu não o culpava por dar apoio ao primo.

Eu senti os olhos de Alex no meu rosto após alguns minutos depois, logo quando escutei o liquidificador ser ligado. Ele apertava meu dedão, e mordia os lábios, ainda esperando que eu mudasse de idéia e respondesse sua pergunta.

Antes que eu pudesse responder a ele, porém, eu senti outra contração, e dessa vez havia sido mais forte que nunca. Alex apertou minha mãe sem hesitar, e eu mordi o lábio inferior para evitar que alguma exclamação de dor escapasse. Minha respiração se prendeu até o momento em que sentir dor diminuir lentamente.

- Menos de dez em dez minutos, agora. Acho que é melhor sua mãe se arrumar para irmos ao hospital.

- Agora não – Respondi.

- Nós temos que ir Bella, e temos que ligar para as pessoas também. Alice te mataria caso ela não tivesse a chance de estar presente – Alex falou.

- Eu não quero que Edward esteja presente – Respondi por fim – Ele não merece estar lá.

- Bella... – Alex começou, e eu sabia que ele iria discordar de mim.

- Não, Alex. Edward me deixou sozinha quando eu disse que estava grávida, ele me machucou muito, e por mais que esteja tentando passar por cima de tudo isso, o preço mínimo que ele tem a pagar é não estar lá quando elas nascerem...

- B..

- Por favor – Sussurrei.

Alex deu um sorriso muito simpático antes de tirar meus pés de seu colo e levantar, para poder se ajoelhar ao meu lado. Seus dedos longos passaram por minha testa, que estava soando e fria, e então ele apertou nossas mãos.

- Eu concordo que Edward tenha sido um canalha, mas se eu estivesse no lugar dele, perder o nascimentos das minhas filhas seria a dose para a perda da minha sanidade. Ainda por cima, eu ficaria ainda mais louco se eu soubesse que o cara que eu mais odeio na face da terra, fosse o homem que levasse a mulher que eu estou apaixonado para o hospital, fosse o primeiro a segurar as nossas filhas...

- Eu sei, e eu realmente não me importo com Edward. Eu quero que ele me pague pelo o que fez...

- Você está exagerando Bells...

- Ele pediu que eu as matasse – Sussurrei.

Alex ficou sem resposta, e eu sabia que nossos argumentos não acabariam, a não ser que mudássemos de assunto. Minha mãe estava mexendo com algo de vidro na cozinha, e eu esperava que ela não destruísse tudo por lá.

- E então, você pode me responder uma coisa? - Perguntei chamando a atenção de Alex, que franziu o cenho com o barulho da cozinha.

- O que? – Ele perguntou, e retirou uma mexa do meu cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos.

- Por que você bateu em Edward naquele dia, ainda na faculdade? – O sorriso no rosto dele aumentou rapidamente, antes de apertar a ponta do nariz.

- Ele estava falando de algumas garotas que ele queria levar para cama naquela noite, um dos amigos dele sugeriu que ele pegasse você, mas Edward recusou dizendo que você não fazia parte das opções, mas então outro falou que ele não era bom suficiente para você, e Edward disse que você era uma garota que dava para todos, e ele não queria ficar com uma menina rodada naquela noite. Eu estava escutando tudo, e não gostei de como ele havia falado, então parti pra cima. Eu sei que não foi uma boa idéia, e que violência não leva a lugar algum, mas eu já estava bem irritado com Edward naquele dia.

- Alex, você não existe – Respondi.

- Ah, existo sim, só pra proteger você, Bella – Ele sorriu.

Dez minutos depois eu havia sido convencida a ir para o hospital, pois minha bolsa havia estourado, e tanto minha mãe como Alex estava implorando para que eu permitisse que ligassem para Alice e Rose, pelo menos, pois as duas mereciam saber.

Eu sabia que Rose contaria para Edward no mesmo segundo, e só por conta disso estava adiando aquela ligação. Alice contaria para Rose no momento que ficasse sabendo, e então seria um efeito dominó.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, fui levada para um quarto no quinto andar. A dilatação estava um pouco avançada, e Jeremy disse que talvez não precisássemos esperar por muito tempo. Aquela notícia levou minha mãe á loucura, e ela já estava ligando para meu pai a fim de dar a notícia. Ela também ligou para Carlisle e Esme, com minha permissão, claro.

Três horas mais tarde, porém, eu já estava quase dez centímetros de dilatação, e minha mãe já havia desistido de me escutar e ligara para Alice e Rose, avisando onde eu estava. Eu sabia que naquele momento ela estava tentando falar com Edward, e Alex estava apertando minha mão o tempo todo agora.

- Ok, como vamos aqui? – A voz de Jeremy chamou minha atenção. Era a terceira vez que ele aparecia no quarto cor-de-rosa para ver como eu estava.

- Oi – Respondi por baixo da minha respiração pesada. Estava cada vez pior a dor.

- Bella, está pronta para conhecer as meninas? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se no banco no fim da minha maca. Eu já nem me importava mais com a posição que eu estava,

- Eu espero que elas não demorem muito, ta cada vez pior – Respondi, ao apertar a mão de Alex por conta de uma nova contração, elas estavam com menos de dois minutos de intervalo agora.

Eu senti os dedos de Alex me tocarem, e o escutei falar alguma coisa que não consegui entender, mas como estava falando com a enfermeira, não dei a devida atenção. Alex apertou minha mão, provavelmente havia entendido o que Jeremy falou, e então seu sorriso me deixou um pouco menos tensa.

- Jeremy disse que você estará pronta em alguns minutos, ele já mandou que as enfermeiras se preparassem e chamassem os pediatras. Como você se sente?

Como eu me sentia?

Apavorada? Meu coração pareceu congelar em um segundo, e meu corpo todo tremeu quando as palavras de Alex foram descodificadas na minha mente.

Elas estavam nascendo.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

**Ok esse capítulo deve ter sido o sonho para muitas, grande – enorme eu diria – e, de certa forma, rápido. O que acharam?**

**Ahhh meu Deus, a Bella pode ser má se ela quiser, certo? Acho que o Edward vai ter que batalhar muito nesses próximos capítulos...**

**A Renne é uma mãe maravilhosa, ficar do lado do Edward ao invés do da Bella, pelo menos Rose e Alice não ficaram muito griladas com a história...**

**E o que acham da indecisão da Bella quanto aos nomes? Deu mais ou menos empate, lá na pesquisa...**

**E bem, essa música é mais para o Edward que para a Bella... eu sou louca pelo clipe dessa música, e pelas outras músicas da banda.**

**Orgulho e Preconceito teve um pouco de destaque, não? Eu li o livro há alguns dias, pela segunda vez, e uma amiga me emprestou o DVD, então eu passei uma boa parte do fim de semana só vendo o senhor Darcy. Eu não deveria falar isso, mas céus, que homem é aquele?**

**Bom, aqui vamos as respostas individuais.**

**E a propósito, vocês realmente não querem que ela acabe em três caps – contando com este – certo? Bom, vou ver se coloco um cap a mais, no intervalo entre o próximo e o último, só pra dar uma emoção.**

**Visil:** Bom, o Edward vai conquistando terreno aos poucos... Nesse cap mesmo, ele conseguiu ir com ela em uma consulta /o/... Bom, no próximo cap teremos uma visão do Edward. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

**Karol Costa**: Se fosse na vida real, o Edward não estaria nem aí para as meninas, eu acredito. Bom, eles vão ficar juntos, é a única coisa que posso dizer.

**Fanytah:** Sim, eles vão ficar juntos =D Ah, eu sei que é tenso essa expectativa, mas já ta acabando, prometo.

**Bie Cullen:** O Edward estar se esforçando pela Bella, mas não é como se ela não fosse muito teimosa... Mas ele vai conquistar a Bells, ela ainda sente coisas por ele.

**Tita:** Ahh fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic... Bom, o final não está muito longe.

**Mel Masen**: Ahh ta na hora de acabar, eu espero que te agrades com o fim. A Bella não poderia se rebaixar e simplesmente aceitar, eu jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas.

Mila: Sim, fico feliz em saber que você gostou da reação da Bella, pensei que a galera ficaria chateada por ela ter reagido daquela maneira. O que achaste do cap?

Guerreira Solitária 12: Bom, espero que esse tenha sido um cap grande e não tenha demorado muito. O que achou dele?

**Elaine:** Espero não ter demorado muito a postar, de verdade. O que achou do que Edward passou aqui hoje? Espero que tenha gostado.

**JUALLEVATO:** Talvez, pra eles, seja muito precipitado declarar amor... pelo menos por enquanto... Bom, o que achou do capítulo? A Bella ainda está determinada a fazer ele pagar por tudo.

**Diana:** Acredite, não há nada no mundo que me faça mais feliz do que ver uma review nova nessa fic, eu adoro escrever Amor e Outros Desastres, e é muito legal ver as respostas que recebo. Espero que você goste dos caps em diante.

**Maa Cullen:** Eu sei, Edward e Bella separados não é legal, eles têm que ficar juntos. Bom, sim, até que enfim as meninas vão nascer /o/ O que achou desse cap?

**Chris Carvalho:** Ele vai sofrer, pode acreditar... O que ele não passou nesse cap, não? A Bella pode ser cruel se ela quiser.

**Mah:** Sim, eu estou louca para saber o que acharam desse cap. Você gostou? A Bella foi cruel.

**StrawK:** Fico feliz que esteja em acordo com a reação da Bella. Bom, ela não poderia simplesmente permitir eu ele entrasse na vida dela depois de tudo o que fez, certo? O que achaste do capítulo?

**Lorena:** Vai ter a reconciliação, eu prometo, não vai demorar muito.

**Beijos e até mais.**


	34. Acordo de Paz

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXXIV – Acordo de Paz.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Eu me perguntava o que eu tinha em mente quando decidi que queria um parto normal de gêmeas, e finalmente conseguia entender a razão de Jeremy ter insistido até o último minuto por uma cesariana. Céus, aquilo era bem pior do que eu imaginava.

Quando Alex avisou que não demoraria muito para que minhas filhas nascessem, eu não imaginava que aquilo significava que as dores ficariam mais fortes e com intervalos menores entre as pontadas mais ''agudas'' que me faziam gritar.

Mas eu estava enganada, e naquele momento eu sentia que meu corpo inteiro estava tão frio como um cubo de gelo, mesmo que meu rosto quente fizesse parecer que eu estava em chamas.

Era uma verdadeira mistura de emoções e sensações, e a coerência não era algo que eu me deliciava. Frio e calor não me importavam, e nem mesmo as palavras da minha mãe ou a conversa das enfermeiras ao meu lado. Tudo o que eu conseguia me concentrar era na voz do médico mandando que empurrasse, e na dor que eu sentia e ansiava para ficar livre.

Estava tão desligada do mundo ao meu redor, que nem mesmo prestei atenção quando Alex saiu da sala, e muito menos quando a porta foi aberta.

- Por que você não me ligou antes? – Perguntaram alguns segundos depois que a porta se fechou. A voz de Jeremy ao fundo mandou que eu empurrasse naquele momento, e foi o que fiz.

A mão da minha mãe desapareceu naquele segundo, e uma mão maior e mais forte assumiu seu lugar entre meus dedos.

Com a respiração presa, fiz o que Jeremy mandou, e só voltei a deitar novamente na cama quando o escutei mandar que eu relaxasse. Ele havia _gritado_ que eu estava indo bem, e que já podia ver a cabecinha de uma delas.

- Bella – A voz, que agora eu podia dizer pertencer a um homem me chamou, e foi então que eu consegui dar um pouco de atenção a ele.

Mas eu me arrependi, pois ao meu lado, no lugar onde até pouco estava minha mãe, agora estava Edward, e seu olhar dizia que ele não estava nada feliz comigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei quando aquilo foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou evidentemente chateado – Por que você não me ligou antes?

- A mensagem não foi clara? Eu que não quero você aqui – Respondi.

- É direito meu estar aqui – Ele falou rápido.

- Não, não é – Rebati, sentindo a onda de raiva por ver ele ali se transformar em uma pontada.

- Hey, não é hora nem lugar para vocês brigarem – Minha mãe falou, e eu senti sua mão passando por minha testa.

Ignorar Edward foi muito fácil depois daquilo. Minha atenção focou-se em escutar apenas a voz de Jeremy, e em tentar respirar da maneira que mais me parecia agradável.

A sensação que eu tinha era que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, e meu único medo era que eu falhasse e fizesse algo de errado com elas.

O tempo parecia correr bem devagar, como se esperasse que eu me deleitasse da dor da melhor e mais prolongada maneira possível. Minhas pernas pareciam não existir, assim como meus braços e todo o resto do meu corpo. Eu tinha noção de que ainda apertava a mão de Edward, e sabia que estava fazendo aquilo com força suficiente para fazê-lo adotar uma careta de dor.

Depois de quase cinco minutos ouvindo Jeremy gritar que conseguia ver a cabeça dela, eu finalmente fui capaz de ouvir o choro mais lindo e perfeito do mundo, e isso fez com que a dor passasse momentaneamente.

A sensação de que eu estava no local mais quente do mundo se tornou algo bem evidente, meu corpo fraco demais mal respondia ao meu comando de arrumar meu braço para que eu tivesse a chance de pelo menos pegar nela, mas mesmo assim, fui capaz de pedir e perguntar por ela.

A mão de Edward havia desaparecido, e eu escutava os soluços de Renne vindo de algum lugar. Minha visão periférica não mostrava muito do que eu queria ver, e eu sentia que as contrações não haviam acabado, mas agora eu tinha a certeza de que aquela dor valia a pena.

- Dei.. por favor – Minha voz estava estranha, mas pelo menos havia soado alta o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

Eu escutei a gargalhada da minha mãe vindo de algum lugar, e apenas depois do que parecia uma eternidade, tive a oportunidade de ver o pequeno embrulho vindo em minha direção nos braços de uma enfermeira já de idade. O sorriso no rosto dela não poderia nem sequer ser comparado ao meu, mas ainda assim mostrava o efeito que elas tinham.

Ela, que ainda não havia escolhido o nome, ainda chorava quando meus braços foram capazes de segura-la contra meu corpo. A pele quente pareceu ser uma perfeita combinação com a minha, e de repente eu já não estava mais naquela sala.

Eu sentia lagrimas molhando meu rosto, a medida que meu coração parecia aumentar em uma velocidade impressionantemente rápida, sem limites. Era um sentimento novo, e mil vezes maior do que eu acreditava poder sentir por ela e pelo meu outro bebê.

O rostinho ainda estava avermelhado, mas seu choro havia cessado assim que meus braços a rodearam. O seu perfume era único, e eu esperava poder ter a chance de senti-lo eternamente, e então eu finalmente fui capaz de olhá-la para descobrir cada detalhe de seu rosto que até então era misterioso. Os olhinhos eram verdes escuros, pareciam azuis a primeira vista. O nariz pequenino e um pouco empinado, a boquinha avermelhada e bochechas rechonchudas. Ela era perfeita, e algo em minha mente gritou o nome Elizabeth.

Mas então, antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar algo mais, uma onda de dor se espalhou meu corpo, fazendo com que eu lembrasse do resto do meu corpo, e que ainda faltava a minha outra filha.

- Elizabeth – Foi tudo o que consegui falar quando a enfermeira a tomou de meus braços, fazendo um vazio se formar imediatamente em meu peito.

A mão de Edward voltou para onde estava no segundo seguinte, e o esforço que eu tinha para não prestar atenção nele foi por água abaixo, pois de repente eu estava curiosa para saber como ele estava após ter a chance de conhecer _ela_.

- Elizabeth? – Ele perguntou quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

Os olhos de Edward estavam marejados de lágrimas, certamente iguais aos meus, e o brilho que se encontrava ali se misturava com o sorriso mais divino que eu havia visto em seu rosto. O nosso aperto de mão parecia ter ganhado mais força, e agora eu tinha a necessidade de que ele não fosse embora, pois eu queria olhar para seu rosto para ter a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

A minha resposta a Edward foi dada com um aceno, antes que a dor voltasse a ser insuportável, e muito pior, pois agora eu tinha consciência de que precisava que aquilo fosse rápido, para que eu tivesse as duas comigo.

Apertar a mão de Edward, cerrar meus dentes e conter a minha respiração o máximo que eu podia agora não era de tanto efeito quanto antes. A consciência do que acontecia ao meu redor se perdeu após alguns segundos desde que tiraram Elizabeth de meus braços, e a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir eram as contrações e a necessidade de inclinar meu corpo para que fosse mais rápido.

Alguém me segurava pelo ombro, e pelas unhas que fazia uma pequena dor ali, eu podia dizer que era a minha mão. Eu podia imaginar que Edward estava impaciente, e escutar ele pedindo que eu me acalmasse e fizesse apenas o que Jeremy mandava, mas ainda assim era algo distante demais para que eu levasse a sério.

Minha boca estava seca, e eu não tinha mais força nem para fazer força quando finalmente Jeremy anunciou que minha outra filha estava nascendo, mas dessa vez eu não tinha energia nem para a alegria me estimular.

Céus, eu precisava descansar.

- Vamos lá, Bells –Escutei voz da minha mãe – Ela já está vindo, nossa menininha.

A minha mão foi apertada, como se estivesse tentando me dar mais forças, e no segundo seguinte minha mãe ajudou-me a inclinar meu corpo a mando de Jeremy. Eu prendi minha respiração pelo que parecia a milésima vez na última hora, pois havia aprendido que aquilo ajudava.

- Eu posso ver ela, vamos lá Bella, só mais um pouco – A voz de Jeremy exclamou alto, e o sorriso da enfermeira ao meu lado dizia que ele não estava mentindo.

Eu sentia como se o mundo estivesse deixando de existir. Respirar não funcionava mais, meu coração também parecia estar bem mais rápido, e eu tinha certeza que estava tremendo. Mas eu precisava ser forte e não me deixar cair na tentação de simplesmente deixar que a dor me abatesse.

- Um, dois... vamos lá Bella – A voz de Jeremy incentivou-me, e mais uma vez minha mãe estava dando forças.

Eu não poderia, jamais, dizer quanto tempo se passou até que eu sentisse meu corpo se relaxar com a sensação de que tudo havia acabado.

**.**

**.**

Eu tinha quase certeza absolta que não demoraria muito para simplesmente fechar meus olhos e dormir até que eu escutasse o único barulho que eu realmente estava apaixonada. Minhas pálpebras eram verdadeiras guerreiras por me fazerem piscar mais vezes que o necessário, e todos conseguiam perceber que eu estava presente só em corpo, uma vez que minha consciência estava presente só por causa de Cathy, que estava no mesmo estágio de sono em meus braços.

Quatro e vinte da tarde de dezesseis de outubro de dois mil dez, Jeremy havia anunciado o nascimento de Catherine Cullen, pesando dois quilos e setecentos gramas, tendo apenas quarenta e nove centímetros e chorando ainda mais alto que Liza. No momento em que senti minha pequenininha ser colocada em meus braços, e percebi que lá ela encontrou o calor que precisava, foi impossível conter as lágrimas presas em meus olhos.

Catherine era exatamente igual a Liza, mesma cor de olhos, cabelos, bochechas, nariz qualquer outra coisa. Elas eram idênticas em cada mínimo detalhe, mas ainda assim eu conseguia dizer quem era quem sem ter a mínima duvida, bastava olhar para o rostinho delas.

Minha mãe soluçava de algum lugar enquanto eu sorria para minha filha em meus braços. A visão periférica que eu tinha permitia apenas que eu visualizasse Edward com Liza nos braços, estando no mesmo estagio de alegria e choro que eu. Nossos olhares se encontraram naquele segundo, quando desafiamos nossa necessidade de ficar olhando para o rostinho delas, e ele sussurrou um ''_muito obrigado''o_ antes de se inclinar e dar um beijo muito rápido no canto de meus lábios.

Eu estava tão anestesiada pelo momento, que não me importei em ter alguma reação, pois a única coisa que conseguia responder foi '_'Obrigada você''._

Agora eu já estava no quarto, com Catherine em meus braços, pois ela era manhosa demais para sair de onde estava. Mesmo que a exaustão estivesse cada vez mais forte, eu não queria que meus amigos fossem embora, e assim tentava ao máximo esconder a vontade que eu tinha de dormir.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella – Alice falou pelo o que parecia ser a décima vez desde que entrara há trinta minutos no quarto – Elas são muito lindas.

- Você já falou isso umas trezentas vezes desde que entrou aqui – Alex respondeu implicando com ela. Eles estavam sentados juntos no sofá de couro verde perto da janela, com Liza nos braços de Alice, enquanto Rose estava em pé ao meu lado, tentando olhar tanto quanto podia para o rostinho de Cathy.

Emmet também estava lá, na ponta da minha cama conversando com Renne sobre qualquer coisa que eu não estava interessada em ouvir. Edward havia deixado o quarto há menos de cinco minutos, para resolver algumas coisas.

- Ah Bella, me dar ela, por favor? Eu prometo que vou cuidar com todo o carinho do mundo, melhor até mesmo do que você poderia. Eu até prometo que deixo você a ver dois fins de semana por ano – Alice falou fazendo um careta de surpresa quando tocou o rostinho de Liza.

- Não – Respondi imediatamente, não gostando nem mesmo da brincadeira de ficar longe delas. Logo tentei dar um sorriso – Não passei quase o dia inteiro tendo contrações para lhe entregar minha filha.

Rosalie riu ao meu lado, e eu podia dizer que ela estava nervosa apenas por ter a imagem do que ela passaria daqui há alguns meses. Seu dedo tocou a testa de Cathy, e nós sorrimos uma a outra quando minha filha abriu a boca rapidamente.

Eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com Alice e Rose direito, e sabia que elas não exigiram respostas sobre minhas razões de não contar a ninguém o que havia ocorrido durante toda a manhã. Sabia que as duas estavam chateadas, mas isso não significava muita coisas para nós.

Três toques na porta fizeram com que todos olhassem para a origem do som, e duas enfermeiras, na qual uma eu já estava mais que acostumada a ver, entraram no quarto com um olhar de desculpas no rosto.

- Nós viemos buscar as menininhas para um descanso – Ellen falou, ela era a mais senhora de das duas e que eu havia criado um carinho especial desde que me ajudou a segurar com mais cuidado Cathy.

- Ah não – Alice respondeu por mim fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Seus dedos tocaram o rostinho de Liza, e ela fez uma careta para minha filha – Eu e Liza estamos muito bem, e ela pode dormir nos meus braços, não me importo.

- Eu sinto muito, mas tanto as meninas quanto a mãe precisam de um pouco de descanso. E eu acho melhor que a senhora aproveite enquanto pode – Ellen respondeu.

- Não acho que vou querer descansar...

- Não Bella, ela está certa, você precisa deixá-las ir – Minha mãe respondeu, mais uma vez ficando do lado do inimigo.

Depois de muitos beijos, promessas de que me trariam elas caso precisassem, e alguns sorrisos após ter certeza de que o rostinho delas estava preso em minha mente, Ellen e a enfermeira mais jovem conseguiram tirar de perto de mim as minhas duas menininhas, e eu estaria contando uma grande mentira caso dissesse que não considerei a hipótese de sair correndo atrás delas.

Alice logo estava ao meu lado, e seu sorriso brilhava tal como uma árvore de natal com suas luzes coloridas acesas. Ela se inclinou ao meu lado e deu um abraço desajeitado, apertando um pouco mais do que deveria minha cintura.

Desde o minuto que chegou e teve exatos dois minutos a sós comigo enquanto Renne e Edward paparicavam minhas meninas, Alice conseguiu vestir em mim uma daquelas cintas que prendiam a cintura e não permitiam que eu respirasse direito enquanto me acostumava com o novo acessório. Só tive minha resposta para que servia aquilo depois de alguns minutos, quando ela explicou que era apenas uma maneira de fazer que meu corpo voltasse mais rápido para o tamanho normal.

Preferi não discutir, pois eu estaria apenas perdendo tempo e energia.

- Ah Bella, eu mal posso acreditar que acertei em cheio comprando cada peça para elas. A cor da pele é exatamente como imaginei, e elas são tão fofinhas que vão fazer cada peça de roupa ficar sem vezes melhor nelas. Você deveria fazer delas modelos mirins, todos pagariam milhões para o cachê delas...

- Ninguém vai fazer delas modelos, eu não vou autorizar uma coisa dessas – Edward quem respondeu ao surpreender a todos entrando no quarto.

- Eu concordo com Edward – Respondi fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça – Sou egoísta suficiente para querê-las só pra mim.

- Você não tem noção de como sabemos disso – Edward replicou, e eu podia sentir que o clima de paz entre nós estava chegando ao fim.

Alice cortou o clima dizendo que sua idéia não havia sido boa, e logo fez outro comentário de como Liza e Cathy eram lindas e perfeitas. Minha mãe concordou, e logo entraram em uma conversa sobre a festa que deveriam dar para comemorar tal coisa, o que eu completamente neguei, uma vez que realmente não estava em meus planos fazer festa alguma no momento.

Rosalie falou que Esme e Carlisle haviam mandado um beijo para todos, e que os dois chegariam a Nova Iorque no final de semana seguinte, ansiosos para conhecerem as netas. Meu pai viria na segunda da semana que vem, acompanhado da melhor amiga da minha mãe, Sue Cleawater. Eu estava ansiosa para ter meu pai comigo, uma vez que ele era a única pessoa que apoiava a minha idéia de ir morar em Forks.

- Emmet, meu amor, você poderia ir comprar alguma coisa doce pra mim? – Rose pediu.

- O que, por exemplo? – Ele perguntou.

- Qualquer coisa gelada e doce que não seja coca-cola – Ela respondeu.

- Ok – Emmet concordou dando um beijo estralado na bochecha dela – Alex, venha comigo por favor, eu ainda quero que você me mostre as fotos das caretas de Bella.

Os dois sorriram antes de saírem do quarto. Minha mãe convidou Edward para irem ver como estavam as meninas no berçário, e eu senti inveja por eles poderem sair do quarto quando eu me sentia presa pela exaustão naquela cama.

Não foi difícil perceber que a saída de todos era apenas uma maneira de me deixar sozinha com minhas amigas.

- Se vocês forem discursar e brigar comigo, eu aviso logo que não vai adiantar. Eu estou com sono suficiente para simplesmente deixar vocês falando sozinha – Falei quando Alice sentou-se na ponta da cama. Rosalie se acomodou na poltrona ao meu lado.

- Não vamos brigar – Rose respondeu.

- Nem discursar.

- Vamos apenas ficar aqui olhando para seu rostinho até você ficar constrangida o suficiente para começar a falar sozinha, sem nem sequer lembrar que está com sono – Rosalie completou o pensamento delas.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, como se de alguma maneira as duas tivessem vivido aquela cena antes apenas para ter certeza que funcionaria.

Os olhos azuis de Rose focavam-se no meu rosto, assim como os de Alice. As duas não diziam nada, sorriam e depois ficavam sérias, e eu estava começando a desejar que alguém entrasse no quarto.

- Ok, eu sei que errei não ligando para vocês. Mas não era realmente necessário, certo? Vocês não poderiam entrar comigo, e passar algumas horas me vendo chorar de dor não seria algo que realmente seria bom para Rose presenciar, ou até você Alice. O que importa é que vocês estão aqui, e conhecem as sobrinhas de vocês.

- Aham – Rose concordou.

- Ah por favor, o que vocês fariam caso viessem mas cedo? Rose, você provavelmente entraria em pânico só de ver como seria daqui alguns meses com você. E você Alice, provavelmente desistiria de ter filhos.

- Bom, primeiro eu vou fazer uma cesariana – Rose respondeu – Segundo, eu consigo entender porque você não queria que nem eu ou Alice estivéssemos aqui, mas não consigo entender porque você não ligou para Edward.

- Porque não faria muita diferença com ele aqui, eu não precisava dele.

- Você pode achar isso, mas em algum momento você pensou que isso pudesse ser importante para ele? – Alice quem perguntou, tocando a ponta do meu dedo.

- Não me importo muito com o que Edward quer. Vocês sabem disso.

- Você está sendo egoísta, e agindo como uma criança.

- E eu concordo com a Rose – Alice falou – Você não poderia ter tentado impedir que Edward estivesse aqui, Bells. Isso foi muito cruel. Ele quase não chega a tempo, e Deus sabe o que seria dele se tivesse perdido o nascimento das minhas lindinhas.

- Você nem sequer sabe o quanto ele estava ansioso por esse dia, e o quanto ele desejava fazer parte de pelo menos isso na vida delas.

- Você já está levando as meninas para o outro lado do país, ainda por cima – Alice falou, e eu sentia apenas algumas pontadas de culpa.

- Vocês disseram que não iriam brigar – Falei, realmente não tendo nada em mente que pudesse ser usado para responder.

- Ok, tudo bem. Acho que não vai adiantar ficar falando, mas eu quero você me escute pelo menos dessa vez, Bella – Rose falou, tocando meu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos.

- O que?

- Edward está sofrendo muito mais do que ele deixa parecer. Ele sente falta de tudo o que perdeu, e Emmet faz questão de deixar claro de como é bom desfrutar das surpresas do começo de uma gravidez. Edward sabe que perdeu momentos muito importantes e simples, e sabe que não pode culpar ninguém mais que ele mesmo por causa disso. E o pior de tudo, por mais que ele queira brigar com você agora, e eu até ache que ele tenha razão, meu irmão sabe que não pode fazer nada a não ser agradecer a você por ter seguido em frente sem dar valor as besteiras que ele pediu para você fazer. Ele realmente está arrependido pelo o que fez.

- E agora nós vamos embora para você descansar – Alice falou rápido demais, antes que eu pudesse construir uma resposta.

Eu senti beijos nas minhas bochechas, e escutei promessas de que as veria no dia seguinte durante a tarde, e até Lilly e Jasper viriam dessa vez. Alice prometeu que ligaria para Ângela e passaria na minha casa para arrumar a bagunça que deveria estar por lá.

As duas saíram do quarto e eu ainda estava com as palavras de Rose na mente.

Já estava começando a anoitecer. Pela janela eu podia dizer que estava chovendo, e as lembranças de outros outonos me davam a certeza de que estava fazendo frio lá fora. Alice fizera o favor de desligar as luzes do quarto, assim eu poderia dormir melhor caso esse fosse meu desejo. A televisão estava desligada e tudo o que eu podia ouvir era minha respiração lenta.

Hoje havia sido, sem duvida, o melhor e mais importante dia da minha vida. As dores e incomodo eram pequenos detalhes a serem descartados da minha memória, e tudo o que eu podia dizer era que tinha valido a pena cada dia dos meus últimos meses. Valeu à pena enfrentar todos aparecendo grávida com um pai desconhecido. Valeu à pena passar noites acordadas planejando um futuro perfeito para elas, manhãs preenchidas com mal estar, e qualquer outra coisa.

Bastava apenas olhar ou pensar nelas para que eu percebesse o quanto elas eram importante para mim, e ter a certeza de que eu faria de tudo para não ficar longe delas por nenhum segundo que fosse desnecessário. Naquele momento mesmo, em que eu estava tão cansada que tinha certeza que não seria capaz de segurar nenhuma delas, eu não desejava nada mais do que ter Liza e Cathy comigo.

Suspirando fundo, e começando a sentir um pouco de dor de cabeça por tentar passar tanto tempo acordada, eu apenas me arrumei na cama até encontrar a melhor posição para dormir um pouco. Renne com certeza esperava me encontrar dormindo quando voltasse, e eu não acreditava que fosse receber mais visitas naquele dia.

O sono não demorou a fazer efeito, embora eu ainda estivesse alerta a qualquer barulho no quarto, não querendo dormir caso viessem me chamar para qualquer coisa.

Talvez dez minutos ou mais haviam se passado desde que adormeci quando a porta foi aberta. A principio acreditei que fosse minha mãe, e não me importei em acordar, mas logo tive certeza que estava errada.

As mãos de minha mãe não eram grandes como aquelas que tocaram meu rosto e tiraram o fio de cabelo sobre meu rosto, e a voz dela também não era tão grossa como a que sussurrou palavras no meu ouvido. Definitivamente minha não tinha os lábios que se selaram nos meus por uma fração de segundos fazendo com que cócegas se espalhassem por todo meu corpo.

_- Eu te amo Bella, por tudo o que você me deu –_ Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de alisar minhas bochechas e sair do quarto.

.

.

.

Elas haviam me acordado as duas da manhã de domingo, chorando de fome. Primeiro foi Liza, e logo em seguida veio Cathy. Ellen, que estava de plantão naquela madrugada, comentou que aquilo era apenas o começo, e que em alguns meses elas chorariam por razões diferentes e que me deixariam louca. Eu não poderia ficar mais contente ao lembrar que havia conseguido fazer Sue ficar morando comigo até o dia em que eu pudesse ir pra Forks.

O pediatra neonatal de Cathy e Liza havia dito que elas tinham a saúde mais perfeita que eu poderia desejar, embora tivessem nascido um pouco leves demais, ainda assim eram perfeitas. Por mais que fossem perfeitas, elas haviam nascido uma semana antes do esperado, e ele preferia que eu esperasse pelos menos três meses para entrarmos em um avião e passássemos mais de oito horas no ar.

Concordei é claro, uma vez que as coisas em Forks ainda precisavam se organizadas, e a casa onde eu moraria ainda estava sendo arrumada para que pudesse ser perfeita. Eu ainda não havia planejado vender minha casa de Nova Iorque, embora considerasse a idéia de colocar para ser alugada. Eu precisaria de no mínimo seis meses para realmente poder me mudar, tendo a certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito por lá.

Ainda não havia me demitido do cargo de presidente da empresa dos Cullen, e não faria isso até que minha licença maternidade acabasse, e eu assinasse o contrato com a empresa de construção que estaria me contratando em Port Angels. Os planos pareciam perfeitos, e eu realmente esperava que acontecessem do jeito que deveriam.

Catherine e Elizabeth haviam recebido o sobrenome Cullen após alguns minutos de briga e desistência da minha parte. Eu realmente havia decidido que elas receberiam meu sobrenome, mas Edward fez questão de implicar comigo na hora de nomeá-las, e implicou que eu já havia decidido muita coisa sozinha. E eu realmente não queria que elas se chamassem Catherine Swan Cullen e Elizabeth Swan Cullen, pois não soava nada perfeito como elas.

- Mas quem foi que ligou para ele mesmo? – Perguntei para minha mãe quando Edward saiu do quarto atrás de Ben e Ângela, eles haviam passado quase a tarde inteira comigo, e agora saiam para irem ao berçário e me deixarem sozinha para ir ao banheiro e me arrumar um pouco.

- Ele quem? – Ela se fez de desentendida ao me ajudar ficar em pé.

- Edward, mamãe. Ainda não me explicaram como ele ficou sabendo.

Ela sorriu.

- Alex ligou para ele quando percebeu que as meninas realmente estavam chegando. Edward só chegou a tempo pois ele estava passando aos arredores de sua casa.

- Alex me paga – Murmurei

Um banho era tudo o que eu realmente precisava para fazer com que meu corpo deixasse de parecer estar morto. Escovar meus dentes também fez com que eu me sentisse melhor e mais acordada, mas eu acho que isso se devia mais ao fato dos meus cabelos estarem molhados.

- Eu acho que você estar passando dos limites, Bells – Renne falou enquanto arrumava meu cabelo – Tudo bem que o menino fez tudo isso com minhas netas, mas ainda acho que você está sendo cruel demais com ele.

- Você acha? – Perguntei, não me surpreendendo por ela também estar recriminando minha decisão.

- Tenho certeza, minha filha – Ela respondeu.

Renne sentou-se na minha frente, procurando encontrar em meus olhos a atenção que desejava. Mas eu não queria aquela conversa com minha mãe, pois com ela era muito mais difícil esquecer, e suas palavras sempre pareciam pesar mais.

- Bella, você tem que perdoar ele, pelo bem das suas filhas. Viver em uma guerrinha para machucar um ao outro não fazer bem a nenhum dos dois, e eu posso lhe dar toda a certeza do mundo de que Edward estar arrependido pelo o que fez. Mas isso já passou, e ficar lembrando do que ele fizera e falara há mais de seis meses não vai adiantar muita coisa, pelo contrário, vai apenas fazer vocês se machucarem mais e mais e quem sabe machucar as minhas netas. Eu estou cansada disso, e acho que você deveria pelo menos se portar como uma adulta, a mãe de duas meninas que acabaram de nascer, e perdoar Edward, deixar que ele mostre que mudou.

- Para você é fácil falar, mamãe – Respondi – Aliás, fui eu que descobri estar grávida de alguém que queria apenas transar comigo, e ainda por cima queria que eu ficasse grávida apenas para lhe dar o que ele queria e eu tinha. Edward não é nenhum santo, ele pode parecer ser um agora, dizendo estar se arrependendo e querendo fazer as coisas da maneira certa, mas ele não estar passando por nada que passei, e ainda por cima vai ter tudo o que quer.

- Ele está arrependido de verdade.

- Que seja, mamãe.

- Não Bella. Nós vamos conversar agora, e não adianta querer mudar o assunto. Daqui a pouco ele vem falar com você sobre algumas coisas, e eu preciso ter certeza que sua mente está clara antes disso.

- Eu nunca estive tão certa de minhas decisões antes...

- Sim, mas suas decisões estão sendo feitas a partir da raiva que você tem por ele.

- Não é verdade.

- É sim, Bells – Renne falou tocando meu queixo, suspirando fundo antes de falar. Seus olhos prenderam os meus, e mesmo que eu desejasse olhar para outro lugar, eu jamais poderia – Edward errou, e eu não estou afirmando o contrário. Admito que só tenho que agradecer a você por ter sido forte e ter lutado com todas as razões que você tinha para fazer um aborto e privar todos nós das meninas mais lindas e agradáveis de todo o mundo...

- Eu jamais faria um aborto, mamãe – Cortei sua fala, não querendo nem sequer imaginar o que seria de mim naquele momento caso tivesse cometido tal barbaridade.

- E isso é algo que me faz ter orgulho de você Bella. Você lutou contra tudo por elas, estou certa, não? – Ela perguntou, e eu respondi apenas com um aceno de cabeça – Você lutou contra o que todos pensariam, lutou contra Edward, lutou contra os comentários desagradáveis de alguns colegas de trabalho... Céus minha filha, você desistiu do cargo que você mais desejava ter apenas por causa delas. E o mais importante, você lutou contra seus sentimentos para com Edward para ficar com elas, apenas para ter certeza de que as duas teriam um futuro feliz.

- Não entendo...

- Bells, eu conversei com ele, ok? Minha decisão de apoiar Edward não vem apenas do fato dele estar fazendo de tudo para ficar mais próximo de vocês. Eu marquei um encontro com ele em um café, e passamos uma tarde inteira conversando. Ele me contou cada mínimo detalhe que você escondeu, e não deixou nada escapar. Ele se odeia apenas por se lembrar do que ele disse a você, e também diz que se arrepende de ter deixado que o medo o impedisse de dar mais valor ao relacionamento de vocês dois. Edward me contou que havia pedido você em namoro antes de descobrir que você estava grávida.

- É verdade...

- Ele a levou para o apartamento dele...

- Sim – Concordei quando ela ficou calada.

- E agora me diga, pois eu sei que você era praticamente a babá dele desde que começou a trabalhar para Carlisle, me diga quantas mulheres ele levou para o apartamento dele.

- Mãe... – Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha, e eu sabia que o lado materno dela havia se aflorado mais que nunca naquele momento – Eu fui a primeira mulher que ele levou para o apartamento dele, mas o que isso muda.

- Ele me disse que vocês dormiram juntos pela primeira vez na noite de natal, quando ele a encontrou dormindo sobre a mesa do salão de festa.

- Sim, isso também é verdade.

- Você não percebe, Bella? Ele a observava, muito antes que vocês pudessem pelo imaginar que acabariam se tornando pais de duas meninas lindas e saudáveis. Ele cuidou de você naquela noite, de um jeito que é único dele, mas ainda assim cuidou. E você cuidou dele durante anos, tendo certeza de que o trabalho dele sempre estava feito, e que as contas sempre estavam pagas, você escondia as coisas que ele fazia e o protegia.

- Eu fazia isso porque Carlisle já tinha muita coisa para se preocupar.

- Quais fossem as razões, vocês estavam presos um com outro há muito tempo, mesmo que um tenha aprontado com o outro diversas coisas – Minha mãe concluiu – Bells, ele realmente chegou a se apaixonar por você, de verdade. Talvez você não consiga ver isso, mas você também chegou a se apaixonar por ele.

- Não, isso eu não concordo.

- Você não consegue mentir para mim, Isabella.

Minha suspirou impaciente, e eu não tentei mais falar. Renne conseguia ser mais teimosa que eu, e com os anos de experiência que eu tinha, o melhor a fazer era permitir que ela acreditasse que havia ganhado.

Ela arrumou meu cabelo mais uma vez, e então apertou minhas mãos.

- Não vamos discutir sua relação com Edward agora, mesmo que eu ache que vocês dois deveriam pelo menos tentar mais uma vez, ou continuar o que vocês tinham antes, quem sabe cuidarem juntos da família que vocês têm, assim como eu seu pai – Eu iria começar a falar, mas ela me cortou antes – Eu só quero que você saiba, Bells, que você já lutou tanto para o bem dessas menininhas, para acabar falhando no momento em que você menos tinha chance de falhar. Eu cresci sem meu pai, você sabe disso, mas você não sabe o quanto era difícil poder o ver apenas alguns dias por ano, o quanto eu odiava ver minha mãe sofrendo pelos cantos e meu pai trocando de namorada a cada vez que uma estação do ano passava. Homens conseguem seguir em frente mais rápido que mulheres, e Edward logo voltará para a vida de mulherengo que ele tinha antes. Você vai sofrer por causa disso, porque você talvez o ame, mas seu orgulho não permiti que você admita isso, e as minhas netas vão crescer nessa situação, vendo você sofrer e o pai trocar de mulher o tempo todo.

Minha mãe suspirou fundo, e eu podia sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas apenas por escutar ela falando que havia sofrido. Mas o que mais me fazia querer chorar e meu coração se apertar, era a idéia que ela havia acabado de colocar na minha cabeça.

Eu não queria que Cathy e Liza me vissem sofrer, e também não queria que elas lidassem com as inúmeras namoradas que Edward poderia ter ao longo dos anos. Céus, eu nem sequer queria que ele se envolvessem com outras mulheres.

- Eu vou confessar uma coisa para você, minha filha, uma coisa que eu e seu pai preferimos deixar para trás há muito tempo, e que nunca contamos a você antes, pois realmente foi esquecido e eu me sinto feliz por isso.

- O que é? – Sussurrei.

- Você sabe que eu tinha apenas dezessete anos quando fiquei grávida de você, certo? – Ela perguntou, e eu concordei – Seu pai queria ir para a faculdade estudar direito, e os pais dele tinham feito uma economia bem gorda para que isso acontecesse. Minha mãe não tinha uma grande condição para tal coisa, e caso eu não entrasse em uma faculdade publica, eu teria que procurar um emprego. Meu pai também não tinha como me ajudar. E então, no penúltimo ano da escola, seu pai e eu começamos ''ficar''. Eu estava incerta dele, pois tinha outros garotos me dando bola e tudo mais. E então, na festa de aniversario de um de nossos amigos da época, eu e ele acabamos dormindo juntos. Nossa relação era secreta na época, e nem sua avó sabia que eu estava saindo com alguém. Charlie não tinha nenhum compromisso comigo, pois havíamos terminado uma semana depois de transarmos. Quando descobri que estava grávida de você, eu realmente considerei fazer um aborto, mas sua avó não deixou. Charlie sumiu por três semanas inteiras, e quando voltou foi para dizer que iria para a faculdade no fim do semestre, pois ele era um ano mais velho que eu.

Minha mãe suspirou fundo, puxando meu corpo para que eu deitasse em seu colo rapidamente. Eu gostei daquilo, pois era uma sensação que eu não tinha há muito tempo. Ela acariciou meus cabelos antes de continuar.

- Seu pai perdeu toda a minha gravidez, Bella. Ele não estava comigo quando você nasceu. Charlie e os pais haviam concluído que o melhor a fazer era me ajudar financeiramente, mas seu pai iria morar em outra cidade e não faria parte de sua vida. Mas sabe o que aconteceu três semanas depois que você nasceu?

- Ele voltou? – Sussurrei, tentando adivinhar com a opção mais lógica.

- Isso. Ele ficou sabendo que você havia nascido, e também descobriu que era uma menina, pois não sabia nem disso ante. Seu pai pediu para olhar você, pelo menos uma vez, e eu permiti, é claro. Charlie foi embora naquela noite me beijando em cada centímetro do meu rosto, agradecendo por eu ter dado você a ele. Duas noites depois ele apareceu de madrugada na porta da minha casa, pedindo por abrigo temporário, pois havia brigado com os pais e desistido da faculdade para ficar com você e comigo. Ele começou o treinamento na policia de Forks, pois aquilo era o mais próximo que chegava das leis que ele adorava, e alguns meses depois eu e ele voltamos. Eu posso garantir a você Bella, que a melhor escolha que eu já fiz na minha vida, tirando a de manter você viva, foi ter aceitado o pedido de perdão de seu pai. Agora pense em como você foi feliz por ter tido eu e ele com você, pois eu fui muito feliz em ter você e Charlie comigo ao longo de todos esses anos, mesmo que nos primeiros dois anos eu ainda tivesse medo de que ele mudasse de idéia e fosse embora.

Para a primeira vez que eu escutava a verdadeira historia dos meus pais, eu podia dizer que chorei pouco nos braços da minha mãe. Jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça que os dois haviam ficado juntos apenas semanas após meu nascimento, e a idéia de que meu pai havia perdido toda a gravidez da minha mãe era algo que me fazia ficar triste.

Renne logo estava rindo, mudando para um assunto mais leve com a intenção de fazer com que eu parasse de chorar. Ela contou como foi a primeira vez que meu pai me deu banho, e em como ele desejava ter a chance de me levar para meu primeiro dia de aula na escola. Minha mãe até mesmo contou que Charlie desejava ter outro filho, mas infelizmente eles acabaram não conseguindo.

Depois de alguns minutos sentindo o abraço de Renne, e escutando ela contar mais historias, eu já havia conseguido parar de chorar, e a coerência havia voltado a ser algo que eu conseguia usar.

Eu tinha muita coisa a pensar, era verdade. Minha mãe estava certa, e eu estava fazendo decisões baseada em minha raiva, o que estava errado, pois isso poderia apenas prejudicar minhas filhas.

Mas ainda assim, perdoar Edward e aceitar ele de volta na minha vida como se nada houvesse acontecido era algo que eu ainda não considerava fazer.

- Eu não posso simplesmente permitir que ele volte a fazer parte da minha vida, mãe – Sussurrei, sentindo que eu era quem tinha apenas algumas horas de nascida.

- Eu sei que não – Ela respondeu – Eu aceitei seu pai naquela noite porque ele realmente não tinha mais para onde ir, e eu deveria proteger ele por você. Mas Charlie não demorou a encontrar um apartamento para ele mesmo, e se mudar. Foram realmente meses estressantes os que eu fiquei sem ele. Eu tinha duvidas, medo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava sofrendo vendo que ele queria construir uma família comigo. Eu sei que é difícil deixar alguém como Edward entrar na sua vida de novo, Bells.

- Eu preciso pensar muito, e mesmo acreditando no que a senho.. – Ela odiava quando eu a chamava daquele jeito, e por isso deu um pequeno beliscão no meu braço - VOCÊ disse, mas ainda acho muito difícil que eu e Edward cheguemos a fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade, mãe. Edward jamais se encaixaria na figura de um pai de família, com esposa e filhas.

- Você está brincando, não? – Renne falou, dessa vez ela pareceu explodir de rir por dentro – Céus, esse menino é tão bobo por Catherine e Elizabeth que as enfermeiras morrem de rir dele. Você já teve a chance de ver ele com elas, e sabe que Edward Cullen está completamente apaixonado pelas filhas de vocês.

Ela adorava deixar claro que eu e Edward agora éramos, mais que nunca, unidos pelo sangue.

- Sim, mas ele não tem responsabilidade nenhuma com elas. Ele não dormiu aqui comigo ontem a noite, e nem vai fazer isso em nenhuma outra. Ele não vai precisar trocar fraudas, passar madrugadas acordado para não deixar que elas chorem, ele não vai ter responsabilidades com elas, terá apenas os direitos dele.

- Isso você poderia concertar, basta dar uma chance para ele, e eu tenho certeza de que Edward fará qualquer coisa para ficar com vocês perto dele.

Antes que eu, porém, tivesse chance de responder, alguém bateu na porta, esperando permissão para entrar. Arrumei-me na cama, decidindo ficar sentada sobre as cobertas dessa vez, pois estava cansada de ficar coberta. Eu vestia um vestido bem solto e leve azul, que Alice havia trazido mais cedo. Minha mãe terminou de arrumar meu cabelo, e pulou da cama, dizendo que podiam entrar.

A porta foi aberta por Edward, e seu rosto estava fechado com uma expressão que eu não conseguia dizer muita coisa, porém ele ainda tinha um pouco de brilho nos olhos. Eu não estava surpresa por ser ele, aliás, tirando minha mãe, ele era a única pessoa que tinha uma presença constante naquele hospital comigo. A diferença era que ele ficava no quarto apenas quando Cathy e Liza estavam comigo.

- Oi – Ele suspirou tentando sorrir. A porta se fechou atrás dele, mesmo que não tivesse avançando muito para dentro do quarto – Como você está?

A pergunta havia sido especialmente direcionada a mim, uma vez que seus olhos estavam presos no meu rosto.

- Bem – Respondi.

- Que bom, seu médico acabou de se encontrar comigo, ele disse que vocês poderão deixar o hospital amanhã de tarde – Edward falou.

- Que notícia maravilhosa – Renne comentou – Mas bem, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, sei que têm muito a conversar, aliás, agora vocês são, definitivamente, uma família. Já pararam para concluir que são os pais das meninas mais importantes do nosso mundo? Céus, eu preciso ligar para Charlie.

Minha mãe definitivamente precisava de papas na língua, mas eu realmente não a repreenderia agora, uma vez que Edward finalmente sorriu quando ela mencionou que éramos uma família.

A porta se fechou quando ela saiu, e eu senti que agora eu não conseguiria mais fugir de Edward.

- E então? – Perguntei, não sabendo sobre o que ele queria conversar a principio.

- Eu posso finalmente saber por que eu fiquei sabendo que minhas filhas estavam nascendo apenas trinta minutos antes disso acontecer? – Ele perguntou, deixando claro que não gostava nada do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas ainda assim ele não demonstrava ter raiva de mm.

- Me desculpa por isso. Eu agi de maneira estúpida e como uma criança.

- Se dependesse de você eu perderia o nascimento delas, Bella. Você tem noção de o quanto eu estava ansioso para pelo menos fazer parte desse momento de sua gravidez? Da vida dela?

- Grande coisa, não Edward? Você já perdeu tantas outras coisas, e não estará presente em tantas outras, que deveria começar a se acostumar.

Edward passou a mão nos cabelos, finalmente demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo, suas mãos pararam ao esconderem seu rosto, e eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando encontrar o que dizer. Minha língua coçou, e eu me arrependi de ter dito o que eu falara, pois eu pensei que odiaria escutar aquilo caso estivesse na posição dele.

- Desculpa, eu não deveria ter dito isso – Falei mordendo meus lábios quando ele finalmente deixou que eu visse seu rosto. Edward estava quase chorando, e eu via um pouco de dor em sua expressão.

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Bella. Realmente estou cansado disso.

- Eu também – Respondi em sussurro, feliz por descobrir que pelo menos tínhamos um ponto em comum, pois eu também não queria mais brigar com ele, embora quando estava em sua presença, eu sentisse uma estranha necessidade de fazer provocações - Me desculpa.

- Você tem razão, eu já perdi muita coisa, e você não sabe o quanto dói pensar nas outras que vou perder quando vocês forem embora.

Concordei com a cabeça, pois não tinha como responder aquilo. Ele finalmente caminhou pelo quarto, sentando bem perto de mim na cama. Eu estava nervosa, mas ele também estava.

- Ok – Ele suspirou fundo, coçando a nuca como se estivesse incerto do que falaria, mas eu continuei calada até que ele finalmente olhou para mim novamente – Eu acho que estamos acertados agora, não?

- Acertados?

- Por favor, diz que sim – Ele pediu – Vamos parar de brigar.

- Ok, estamos acertados agora – Respondi resolvendo que aquela era a única maneira de não brigarmos – E o que acontece então?

- Vamos ser amigos, e parar de agir em uma guerrinha para ver quem consegue causar mais danos ao outro. Eu sei que eu errei, e admito tudo o que fiz de ruim a você, mas você também errou.

- Eu reagi – Corrigi sua fala, fazendo ele concordar.

- Ok, você reagiu aos meus ataques, mas suas vinganças podem ser piores que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse com você.

- Nós resolvemos não brigar, certo? – Perguntei, e ele apenas fez um aceno – E então, vamos mudar de assunto. Tem algo mais que você deseje conversar comigo?

- Para falar a verdade, eu tenho – Edward respondeu, e em um gesto muito rápido minha mão estava sendo apertada pela dele. Seus olhos verdes prenderam meu olhar, e eu não tive outra escolha a não ser ficar presa neles.

- O que seria?

- Eu quero pedir para que você deixe que eu leve você, Cathy e Liza para casa amanhã, quando vocês receberem alta. E também gostaria de que você permitisse que eu passasse todo o tempo que eu quisesse lá, com elas.

Eu não poderia dizer que estava esperando por aquilo, pois nunca havia passado pela minha mente que Edward fosse desejar ter o trabalho de me levar para casa no dia seguinte. Eu nem sequer havia pensando que ele quisesse fazer visitas diárias as minhas filhas.

- Tem que ter as cadeirinhas instaladas no carro, e elas realmente são trabalhosas. Emmet e Alex passaram quase uma manhã inteira tentando colocá-las no meu carro...

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu forçando um sorriso no rosto triste – Emmet me contou que até machucou a mão. Mas eu não me importo de dirigir seu carro, de verdade. Se você não quiser me passar as chaves, eu passo em uma loja agora mesmo e passo a noite colocando elas o meu carro, mas por favor deixa.

Seu aperto em minha era quase tão suplicante quanto seus olhos. Toda a sensibilidade hormonal ainda tinha efeito em mim, e meu coração certamente batia rapidamente curioso pela resposta que eu daria.

- Acho que está tudo bem pra mim. Meu carro está na garagem, e não é necessário que você compre cadeirinhas, você vai apenas gastar seu dinheiro. E quanto ao fato das visitas quando você bem entender, acho que podemos trabalhar em um acordo.

O sorriso que cresceu no rosto de Edward naquele segundo foi algo tão instantâneo que me surpreendeu. Um segundo ele estava sentado a minha frente, segurando minha mão de uma maneira forte e olhando em meus olhos com uma expressão triste. No segundo seguinte ele estava apertando meu corpo, beijando minha bochecha.

- Obrigado – Ele falou apertando meu corpo contra o dele, eu sentia seu rosto colado ao meu, e podia dizer que estava sorrindo – Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim.

- Tudo bem, é mínimo que posso fazer para recompensar por ontem – Sussurrei.

- Vamos esquecer esse detalhe de ontem, vamos fingir que eu estive presente o tempo todo, ok? – Ele perguntou, e eu não poderia responder de outra maneira que não fosse concordando – Bom, então eu vou falar isso para Catherine e Elizabeth, elas ainda não sabem que vamos para casa amanhã. Você quer que eu fique até sua mãe voltar? Ou prefere que eu vá atrás dela? Você acha que eu deveria dormir aqui? Assim Renne pode ir para casa descansar um pouco...

- Edward, pode ir – Falei, cortando seu surto de empolgação, agora nem parecia que ele estava triste há poucos segundos, tamanho era seu sorriso – Eu acho que ficar um pouco sozinha vai ser bom, preciso descansar antes que elas acordem.

Ele concordou ainda sorrindo. Levantou-se da cama, deu um mais um beijo na minha bochecha, permitindo que a última lembrança dele na noite anterior enchesse minha mente, e então Edward caminhou até a porta, parando antes de abri-la.

- E a propósito, _meu bem_, eu vou provar para você que consigo me encaixar na imagem de pai de família, por você e por elas – Ele falou abrindo um pouco seu sorriso – Seu vestido precisa ser trocado, de qualquer jeito.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu ainda estava presa na tentativa de entender o que ele acabava de falar. Só quando fui deixada sozinha de verdade, dei uma olhada em meu vestido, percebendo que a área de meus seios estava manchada.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

**Um milhão de perdões pela demora, eu sei que isso é horrível, pois eu sou a pessoa mais ansiosa do mundo, e odeio quando as fics que eu leio demoram a ser postadas.**

**Bom, eu tentei escrever no ponto de vista do Edward, mas não ficou como eu queria, e preferi escrever no ponto de vista da Bells.**

**O que vocês acharam? Pelo menos agora eles têm um acordo de paz, certo?**

**Quantas pessoas estão odiando a Bells nesse momento, hein?**

**Deboramd:** Nossa, você realmente odiou a Bells no cap passado, e eu também não gostei muito da atitude dela, mas pelo menos tudo foi resolvido a tempo, certo? Bom, espero que a Bella tenha subido em seu conceito. O que você achou?

**Kiki:** Bom, sei que a Bella está sendo imatura, e o que não faltou foi gente puxando a orelha dela. Espero que você a tenha perdoado pelo um pouco.

**Dani:** Oh querida, a Bella esta sendo odiada nesse momento, e até mesmo eu fiquei com raiva do que ela fez, mas as coisas se acertaram, certo? Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado do cap.

**Mila:** Bom, o Edward esta fazendo o que pode para concertar os erros dele. Talvez agora ele consiga arrumar a maneira correta de chegar na Bells... o que você achou do cap?

**Mel Masen:** Sim, a Bella consegue ser cruel com o Edward... ele pode fazer o que for, mas ela sempre consegue se vingar a altura. Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.

**Janice: **Bom, a reconciliação meio que já esta acontecendo, o Edward esta fazendo tudo devagar, mas ele não consegue mais esconder o que quer, não para a Bella. Se dependesse dele, a Bella seria dele.

**JuliaLlevato:** A Bella é tipo, bem vingativa, ela gosta de ver o Edward sofrer. Bom, as coisas aconteceram como deveriam, e ele conseguiu chegar a tempo graças ao Alex. O que você achou do cap?

**BieCullen:** O que você achou dessa dose de Beward? Bom, vamos ter mais deles no próximo cap... A Bella vai começar a ceder, dar para perceber, quem sabe o Edward não consegue convencer ela de ficar em Nova Iorque? Tudo é possível, certo? A Renne pelo menos não cansa de ajudar. O que você achou do capítulo?

**Visil:** Para você como a Bella e Edward podem ser fofos, e depois terríveis um para o outro. A Bella foi bem cruel, mas pelo menos o Edward conseguiu chegar a tempo.

**Nessinha Cullen:** Bom, a Bella vai começar a ceder, graças a Renne... Bem, eu também odeio chegar ao fim, odeio escrevê-los, todas as fics que já terminei foram de cortar o coração... Mas bem, tudo precisa de um final, certo?

**Violet:** Você tem razão, a Bella não pode simplesmente perdoar o Edward e deixar que as coisas voltem ao normal, ela precisa ter certeza de que ele esta arrependido, e que caso eles voltem, o relacionamento não seja algo momentâneo.

**Cheiva:** Mil perdões por ter demorado tanto, eu me odeio por isso, de verdade. Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado do cap.

**StrawK**** :** Você tem razão, agora é a vez do Edward sofrer... e a Bella ser cruel. Bom, a Bella vai começar a ceder, como ela disse, ela apenas reage ao Edward... Jane Austen é perfeito mesmo, e eu adoro. O que você achou desse cap?

**Lee: **Pois não é? Então, Edward quase perde para senhor Darcy (ele já perdeu pra mim, eu prefiro o sr Darcy do que o Edward, mas é segredo), Bella sendo malvado, Edward sofrendo e capítulos sendo adicionados a fic... Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. E sim, passamos das 500, isso me faz tão feliz.

**Leti Cullen:** O Alex vai ganhar o final feliz dele, pode ter certeza. A Bella esta cedendo, o que é algo que Edward vai ter que se agradar, pois é bom sinal para ele. O que você achou desse cap?

**Ju Grois:** Bom, ele vai ter que fazer muita coisa para conquistar a Bella, e va ter que fazer um bom trabalho nesse pouco tempo que ele tem... Acho que você foi a única que não ficou contra a Bells.

**Glaucia S: E** então, você chorou com esse cap? Foi um pouquinho emocionante, mas só um pouquinho. A Bella realmente foi cruel, e ela percebe isso, pelo menos.

**Beatriz:** Bom, sim, a Bella está meio confusa, mas pelo menos ela ta fazendo a coisa certa, não? Bom, de onde eu sou? Sou de São Luís, Maranhão... bem longinho de tudo.

**Elo:** Bom, eles estão seguindo um caminho para fazerem as coisas darem certo, saber se a Bella vai fazer as coisas fáceis é outra historia. Mil perdões pela demora, de verdade.

**Diana:** Ah que legal, você é de Portugal... sempre tive de conhecer esse país... bom, a Bella foi cruel, mas pelo menos ela pediu perdão, e o Edward chegou a tempo, não? O que achaste do cap?

**Net:** Sinto que você não está com a Bella na sua cartilha de pessoas do bem... eu também odiei fazer a Bella fazer isso, mas foi preciso... ela precisava errar em algum ponto também.

**Mari:** Ele vai ter que provar suas promessas, certo? O que você achou desse cap? Fico feliz que você goste da fic. Ahh adorei a música, vou usá-la em um dos próximos caps, tem tudo haver com a Bells e Edward.

**Marie:** O nome Rennesme e Carlie já têm destino, pode ter certeza disso. Eu espero que você goste de Cathy e Liza. O acidente é uma boa idéia, mas vamos deixar um acidente para uma outra fic, certo? O Edward já vai sofrer muito aqui... talvez um pequeno susto com ele, ou algo do tipo...?

**Carol:** Bom, sim, o nome Rennesme e Carlie já tem futuro, é só esperar. Bom, me perdoe pela demora.

**Leti Cullen: **Eu sou horrível, certo? Mil perdoes pela demora, de verdade.

**Violetflor:** Pois não? o Edward fazendo besteira e dando a Bella para dois caras super gatos? Bom, pelo menos ele foi o sortudo que conseguiu engravidar ele, e ainda faz ela ficar doidinha por ele.

**Lorena:** Desculpa a demora, eu realmente odeio ser tão lerda...

**Erica:** Eu sei, mil perdoes pela demora.

**Carlapriscilaa**** : **Você esta mais que certa. A Bella tem medo de que o Edward mude de idéia, e isso é algo que a faz não deixar que ele se aproxime, por isso o Edward vai ter que lutar, pois vai ser difícil conquistar a confiança da Bells de volta. Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado da fic.

**Adrii Masters:** Eu já me acostumei com Rennesme, mas escolhi Catherine e Elizabeth porque Rennesme é muito grande e Carlie é muito curto, e não combina para gêmeas... Bom, o que você achou da Renne aqui?

**Caroll:** Eu consigo ser pior que você, quando demoraram a postar em uma fic eu leio ela por inteiro com um sorriso bobo. De verdade, me perdoe pela demorar. Eu sei como é chato ficar esperando, principalmente porque sou a pessoa mais ansiosa de todo o mundo.

**L Cullen: **Bom, ai está o cap...

**Mah:** Bom, Rennesme e Carlie têm outro futuro... eu prometo... O edwrd pode causar um susto, mas o acidente eu vou deixar para outra fic, ok? Bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.

**Bom, minhas lindas que no qual eu sou super fã, espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	35. Momentos

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXXV – Momentos**

**.**

**.**

Aquela sensação de que tudo finalmente havia chegado ao fim não era tão grande quanto imaginava que sentiria naquele dia. Mesmo que eu não deixasse de sorrir apenas por lembrar que em algumas horas eu estaria no conforto da minha casa, com direito a deitar em minha própria cama e desfrutar de todo o espaço que era apenas meu, sem ter medo de ser incomodada por uma enfermeira ou ter que escutar os milhares de barulhos que entravam pelas brechas da porta, eu ainda assim sentia um pouco de medo e decepção.

Sabia que aquilo era apenas mais um começo de apenas uma das fazes daquela minha nova vida, em que eu era a mãe e responsável por dois seres humanos tão frágeis e perfeitos que chegava a dar medo de tocar. Sabia que não estava sozinha, além de tudo, mas ainda assim...

Eu tinha medo de tantas coisas, que precisaria de vários dias para listar todas. As mais gritantes sempre envolviam as várias maneiras que minha maneira desastrada de ser pudesse machucá-las, e apenas pensar que eu pudesse ser responsável por algum dano em Catherine e Elizabeth era algo que me fazia querer chorar.

Jeremy havia alertado que aquele meu estado emocional demorasse duas a três semanas para desaparecer, e que talvez agora ficasse um pouco mais forte do que em qualquer outro período da minha gravidez, uma vez que de agora em diante a pressão seria um pouco maior.

- ... Quanto à alimentação durante os próximos dias já conversamos, mas só para reforçar, eu quero que você tente reduzir ao máximo as gorduras, açúcar, farinhas refinadas... E receitei um suplemento vitamínico para você... Vai ser normal qualquer desconforto nos próximos dias, mas se ficar insuportável eu quero que me procure antes de tomar qualquer coisa, ok? – Jeremy falou, e tanto eu como minha mãe concordamos com a cabeça, fazendo ele dar uma rápida olhada nos papeis que tinha nas mãos – Acho que já falei tudo, não?

Jeremy estava a quase meia hora no meu quarto, dando um longo e quase chato discurso de coisas que eu deveria e não deveria fazer, e isso era algo que eu já havia decorado, de tanto escutar Alice e minha mãe conversando. O único ponto que realmente achei interessante e agradável foi o que se referia as visitas.

Jeremy suspirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que Elizabeth se mexeu em meus braços, talvez procurando arrumar a postura. Ela dormia agora, tão profundamente que fazia me sentir um pouco de inveja daquela capacidade que ela e Cathy tinham de saírem tão facilmente do mundo para viver seus sonhos. Minha outra filha, no entanto, estava acordada nos braços de Edward, que sorria para ela como um bobo.

Ele realmente estava se esforçando para me mostrar tudo o que havia dito, e seu eu fosse pelo menos um pouquinho mais fraca, certamente estaria caindo nos braços dele e o chamando para morar comigo a aquelas alturas. Seu sorriso chegava a alcançar os olhos, e eu conseguia compreender a exata razão daquilo. Céus, eu também era a maior boba quando me perdia no rostinho delas.

- E então, estamos todos entendidos? – Jeremy perguntou, tirando a atenção que estava dando para Edward – Ou vocês têm alguma dúvida?

- A atividade sexual da minha filha...

- Mamãe – Eu falei mais alto, antes que Renne terminasse a pergunta que estava fazendo. Mas já era tarde demais, pois Edward estava prestando atenção a mim e sorria de algo em meu rosto, enquanto Jeremy tinha suas covinhas evidenciadas pela tentativa de não rir.

- Bom, é muito normal essa pergunta, Bella, você não precisa ter vergonha.

- Não é vergonha, só não é necessária. Não planejo ter relação sexual alguma por enquanto – Respondi, tendo o cuidado de ser o mais gentil possível.

- Ok, mas por medida de informação, o resguardo dura por volta de trinta a quarenta dias – Jeremy falou, trocando um rápido olhar com minha mãe. Eu rolei meus olhos, e Edward ficou calado tentando não rir de mim – Então eu acho que você está livre de mim por enquanto Bella. Espero ver você em algumas semanas, porém.

- Tudo bem, daqui algumas semanas então – Respondi.

- Aqui está a receita – Ele ofereceu um papel que minha mãe pegou.

Dizer que fiquei aliviada quando meu médico saiu do quarto desejando boa sorte e recomendando que eu o procurasse caso fosse necessário, seria uma grande mentira. Eu estava louca para ir pra casa, e ainda mais louca para poder me ver colocando tanto Cathy quanto Liza em seus berços, vendo como aquele pequeno espaço combinava com elas.

A manhã de segunda-feira havia amanhecido ensolarada demais para o outono, e eu preferi ver isso como um bom sinal de que as coisas estavam começando bem. Minha mãe estava sorridente, e ligando para meu pai a cada vez que tinha seus braços livres, pois ela e Edward estavam brigando para saber quem deveria ficar com Cathy ou Lizza nos braços, uma vez que eu estava amamentando uma delas. Cathy, que era mais manhosa das duas chorava por minha atenção, e só depois de muito tempo se acostumou nos braços de Edward.

Alice nem Rose haviam aparecido hoje, o que não me surpreendia, pois algo me dizia que as encontraria em minha casa com muita bagunça a ser arrumada. Eu só esperava que só fossem elas duas, e que estivessem preparadas para arrumar tudo, pois eu precisava descansar, e começar a minha nova rotina.

Renne me ajudou a ficar em pé com mais equilíbrio, e tirou de mim qualquer preocupação em carregar e verificar as coisas. Os ombros dela estavam tomados por alças de bolsas, e as mãos estavam ocupadas por uma câmera fotográfica e o celular.

Edward, que estava atrás de mim, parecia tão impaciente quanto eu para ir embora, e nós dois trocávamos olhares quase o tempo todo agora.

Estava caminhando em direção a saída do quarto quando minha mãe parou com a porta aberta e gritou um ''_parem''_, fazendo tanto eu quanto Edward pararmos assustados. Cathy ameaçou chorar nos braços de Edward, e ele teve que sussurrar algo bem baixo para evitar aquilo.

- Vocês dois, fiquem um do lado outro e sorriam – Ela falou ao levantar a máquina cor-de-rosa que eu havia lhe dado no último natal – Eu quero uma foto de vocês deixando o hospital, seu pai vai me matar caso não lhe mostre isso.

- Mamãe – Comecei, mas foi em vão, pois Edward logo estava ao meu lado, tentando mostrar o máximo que podia de Cathy.

- Vamos lá Bella, é apenas uma foto, para mostrarmos a elas quando crescerem. Ou você acha que nunca vão questionar a razão de eu e você não estarmos juntos em nenhuma foto? – Edward perguntou no meu ouvido – Sorria.

E foi tudo o que deu tempo de fazer. Minha aparência cansada e mal arrumada com certeza tinha ofuscado a beleza das minhas filhas, e até mesmo a beleza que eu não podia dizer que Edward não tinha. Senti seu braço roçando no meu, e antes que eu tivesse tempo de tirar meu olhar sobre Liza para ver se ela estava arrumadinha, o flash da câmera atingiu minha visão e fez que eu fechasse meus olhos imediatamente.

- Prontinho – Renne cantou feliz, antes de tirar outra foto, me surpreendendo.

Foi preciso que eu pedisse que a câmera fosse guardada para evitar mais fotos, uma vez que minha mãe queria registrar cada passo que dávamos em direção à saída. Edward sorria atrás de mim, e aquilo me irritava, pois eu estava estressada com as fotos apenas por causa de Cathy e Liza, pois eu sabia que os flashs as irritavam.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao meu carro, que estava estacionado na garagem subterrânea do prédio, eu não pude ficar mais feliz com a sensação de ter mais contato com o mundo ao meu redor. Eu e Edward lutamos para conseguir colocar as duas sentadas corretamente nas cadeirinhas, e foi preciso que Renne voltasse ao tempo em que ela passava para por aquela situação para que tivéssemos sucesso.

Edward parecia feliz ao depositar um beijo rápido na testa de Cathy e Lisa, e então seguiu para a posição de motorista do carro. Renne iria no banco de carona, enquanto eu preferi ficar no banco de trás, ao lado das duas.

.

.

.

Eu bocejei de sono, sentindo todo o meu corpo querendo a ter a oportunidade de demonstrar com mais significância o cansaço que estava sentindo. Meus olhos estavam cada vez mais fechados que abertos, e eu realmente estava considerando a idéia de pegar o telefone e ligar para Jeremy, implorando pela permissão para tomar algum energético, uma vez que nem mesmo café fazia mais efeito.

Cansada não seria o adjetivo que eu usaria para me descrever no momento, nem mesmo minha mãe ou Edward. Exausta talvez ajudasse, mas ainda assim deixaria muito a dizer. No entanto, toda aquela necessidade que eu tinha de deitar na cama e dormir era colocada de lado toda vez que Catherine ou Elizabeth começava a chorar por atenção, pedindo por qualquer coisa que precisassem, e o pior era que isso acontecia em uma freqüência maior que eu podia agüentar.

A maioria das vezes elas choravam de fome, mas algumas vezes elas precisavam que eu trocasse a fralda, protegesse do frio, ou simplesmente as abraçasse e as colocasse para dormir em meus braços, principalmente Catherine, que tinha uma certa paixão por meu colo e sorriso.

Eu tinha ajuda excessiva naqueles primeiros dias, e isso me preocupava muito. Minha mãe estava sempre comigo, cuidando de uma enquanto eu ficava com a outra. Alice e Rosalie pareciam ter tirado licença maternidade junto comigo, uma vez que as duas passavam mais tempo mimando Catherine e Elizabeth do que passavam em casa, e tanto Jasper como Emmet já haviam reclamado isso comigo. Edward, por outro lado, estava quase sempre preso no trabalho, mas sempre aparecendo em qualquer intervalo de tempo que tinha, fosse antes do café da manhã, na hora do almoço, ou durante o jantar, ele sempre dava um jeito de ficar perto delas.

Tanta gente ao redor naquela primeira semana era algo que me angustiava, pois eu sabia que logo tudo aquilo iria acabar, e então seria apenas eu e Sue cuidando das duas sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Bells, vai dormir minha filha – Minha mãe falou aparecendo na porta do quarto. Ela estava usando apenas um vestido de seda, e um casaquinho sobre seus ombros – Aproveite que as duas estão dormindo.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido um choro, mas eu já estava voltando para o meu quarto – Respondi falhando ao tentar sorrir – Eu acabei de tomar um banho e pensei que tivesse acordado elas.

- Você ver que não – Minha mãe respondeu, parecendo menos cansada que eu – São três da manhã, Bells. Carlisle e Esme vão chegar antes do almoço, e eu tenho certeza que você não quer estar com a aparência cansada quando eles chegarem. Além disso, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Surpresa? – Perguntei, recebendo um gesto de cabeça para que saíssemos do quarto.

Ajeitei a manta que cobria Liza, e dei uma checada em Cathy antes de seguir para fora quarto, tendo o cuidado de fechar as portas antes de virar-me para minha mãe.

- Seu pai ligou mais cedo, parece que os Cullen's o convidaram para virem juntos, então ele e Sue também vão chegar amanhã. O que você acha?

- Que dizer que você vai embora mais cedo? – Perguntei, de repente com a voz manhosa.

- Alguém tem que cuidar de seu pai, minha filha. Eu fico surpresa como ele ainda não incendiou nossa pequena casa.

Eu tive um sorriso quase espontâneo naquele momento, e apenas concordei com a cabeça, cansada demais para pensar em outra reação. Renne abriu a porta do meu quarto e foi comigo até a cama, pegando o receptor da babá eletrônica colocada na cabeceira da minha cama.

- Mamãe...

- Eu vou levar isso comigo – Ela respondeu tirando as cobertas da minha cama, fazendo um gesto para que em metesse lá dentro – Dormi bastante hoje de tarde, tanto quando Rosalie e Alice estavam mimando minhas netas, quanto quando Edward chegou e ficou irritando você.

Rolei meus olhos, sabendo que ela não estava mentindo. A qualquer momento em que Edward estava aqui em casa era a hora perfeita para Renne sentir sono e precisar descansar, aproveitando assim as poucas oportunidades que tinha. Eu sabia que aquilo era uma maneira de me deixar sozinha com Edward, mas graças a Deus eu era teimosa demais para cair naquele truque.

- Mas e se...

- Se elas precisarem de você, pode ter certeza que venho chamá-la – Minha mãe respondeu, dando-me um olhar que eu não tive outra escolha a não ser me jogar na cama – Agora durma, e aproveite.

Eu realmente não tive a oportunidade de ver nem sequer a porta sendo fechada, pois bastou eu senti o conforto do meu jogo de cama para que meus olhos se fechassem e aos poucos perdesse a noção de espaço e tempo.

Era tão diferente a sensação de simplesmente deitar na minha cama agora. No ano anterior, em uma noite de outono, eu provavelmente estaria sentada na sala da minha casa assistindo algum filme e tomando um chocolate quente, pois estaria muito cansada de dormir ou simplesmente descansar no meu quarto; a aquela época do ano, se eu não fosse uma mãe, provavelmente poderia ir dormir no meu quarto a hora que eu bem entendesse, sem ter aquele alerta ligado vinte e quatro horas para poder escutar o mínimo de barulho que viesse de qualquer lugar.

Mas agora, dormir era estranho, e um luxo que eu tinha apenas quando minhas filhas estavam fazendo o mesmo. Eu estava sempre alerta, e qualquer mínimo sinal de movimento era suficiente para que eu acordasse, mesmo que continuasse com os olhos fechados e o corpo parado, até ter certeza de que havia escutado ou não algo.

Dormir foi bom, ao final de tudo. Acordei apenas uma vez as seis da manhã quando Liza acordou com fome, e aproveitei para dar mamar para Catherine também, e logo Renne mandou que eu voltasse dormir, mesmo que as três horas de sono já tivessem tido um bom efeito em mim.

Voltar a dormir não foi tão ruim assim, pois fazia mais de uma semana que eu não tinha longas horas deitada na cama sem me preocupar em fazer algum movimento que pudesse me machucar, e o melhor de tudo era que eu finalmente podia dormir de bruços como eu adorava.

Quando acordei novamente, já era quase nove da manhã, e foi impossível não levar um susto. Como não havia barulho algum do lado de fora do meu quarto, revolvi tomar um banho e colocar algo confortável, sabendo que aquela seria a peça de roupa que eu usaria por quase o dia inteiro.

Renne estava na sala de estar, com Catherine deitada no cercado cor de rosa, com a mãozinha colocada sobre seu rosto, enquanto a outra mão estava na sua boquinha. Liza estava sentada no bebê conforto, parecendo atenta ao que minha mãe sussurrava a ela, mesmo que seus olhinhos estivessem meio fechados.

- Sentiram minha falta? – Falei ao anunciar minha presença, esperançosa de que a resposta fosse um sim.

- Você acordou – Minha mãe falou parecendo feliz – Eu já estava quase indo acordá-la. Minhas netinhas estão com fome, e Rose acabou de ligar avisando que Edward já estava a caminho do aeroporto, pois o avião chegou.

- Sério? Então eles vão chegar para o almoço? Céus, mamãe, eu não fiz nada, e ainda não pensei onde vou colocar Sue para dormir enquanto você e papai estiverem aqui.

Renne sorriu e começou a me dar opções, dizendo que ela e Charlie poderiam se acomodar em algum hotel, assim eu e Sue tínhamos nossa primeira noite de muitas que viriam pela frente, mas eu recusei aquela idéia, não gostando de colocar meus pais a procura de um hotel em Nova Iorque naquela época do ano.

No momento em que escutou minha voz, Catherine ficou alerta do mundo ao seu redor, começando a chorar furiosamente, até o momento em que a peguei em meus braços e sussurrei que a amava muito. Seus dedinhos pequeninos deixaram sua boca, e eu sabia que ela estava com fome.

Catherine e Liza não eram os bebês mais difíceis do mundo, para falar a verdade elas se enquadravam em boa parte do que Jeremy havia previsto junto com o pediatra que conversei algumas semanas antes delas nascerem. Infelizmente os médicos também haviam dito que aquele momento em que eu conseguia saber a exata necessidade que elas tinham logo acabaria, e em poucas semanas eu estaria cega sobre o que fazer com elas.

**.**

**.**

- Ela é minha cara – Carlisle falou sorrindo ao prender a atenção de Elizabeth, que estava em seus braços há mais de cinco minutos. Minha filha tinha a mão esquerda estendida no ar, como se quisesse tocar o rosto de seu avô paterno, e os olhinhos bem abertos e curiosos.

- É claro que não – Charlie respondeu contrariado, não dando muita atenção para Carlisle, uma vez que Cathy estava em seus braços, parecendo também curiosa em tocar o rosto do avô.

Esme sorriu ao meu lado, alisando a borda do cercado cor-de-rosa que Charlie havia tirado Cathy a poucos minutos. Eu via que ela estava louca para tocar no móbile, mas seus olhos estavam presos na imagem dos dois avôs sentados no sofá cuidando das netas. Aquele momento, é claro, já havia sido registrado em três fotos sem flash, e eu, de certa forma, estava louca para ver.

- É claro que sim, Charlie. Elas são cópias de Edward...

- Elas são muito parecidas com Bella... – Papai discordou.

- Elas são elas, e tem um pouquinho de todo mundo – Esme respondeu, parecendo querer acabar com a discussão

Carlisle discordou, e meu pai também, mas seus olhos ainda estavam grudados nos rostinhos dela. Edward sorriu de algo ao meu lado, e momentaneamente sua mão apertou a minha, fazendo que nos olhássemos nos olhos.

- Você aposta quanto que eles vão ficar nessa discussão até que as duas se formem na faculdade? – Ele sussurrou para eu ouvir, mas não respondi, pois a voz de Carlisle chamou-me a atenção.

- Os olhos delas são idênticos aos meus, os azuis mais lindos do mundo – Carlisle falou ao tocar o rostinho de Liza com a ponta do dedo, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Ao longo da semana, Cathy e Liza haviam mudado bastante a aparência, mas ainda assim continuavam idênticas. Ainda eram rechonchudas, mas haviam perdido um pouco de peso. A pele avermelhada agora era tão pálida quanto a minha, os cabelos eram de um castanho avermelhado, muito parecido com os de Edward. Os olhos, no entanto, haviam mudado quase completamente, e agora as duas tinham os olhos tão azuis quanto os de Carlisle, que era uma cor forte e brilhante, e que em alguns momentos pareciam se confundir com a cor violeta. Eu adorava aquilo.

- E o nariz é idêntico ao de Bella...

- Os cabelos parecem mais com o de Edward...

- E a boquinha é igual a de Bella, logo é parecida com a minha...

Antes que Carlisle pudesse responder, no entanto, Catherine começou a chorar, Esme deu um Graças a Deus por isso, provavelmente estava cansada de ver os dois homens brigando. Ela fez questão de pegar Cathy nos braços, na esperança de fazê-la parar de chorar, mas minha filha parecia não querer outra pessoa que não fosse eu.

- Eu vejo que Catherine é a mais manhosa – Esme sussurrou ao me passar Cathy, minha menininha parou de chorar quase instantaneamente ao sentir meu calor, escondendo o rostinho na fenda do meu pescoço.

- Você não tem noção, mãe – Edward respondeu, tocando o rostinho de Cathy – No entanto Liza me adora.

- Então vocês estão dividindo as coisas? Um dá mais atenção para uma e o outro para a outra? – Sue perguntou, em uma das raras vezes que pronunciava algo.

- Claro que não? Eu tomo o cuidado de dar atenção do mesmo jeito para as duas, mesmo que Catherine exija um pouco mais de mim. Liza é muito calma, e fica feliz no colo de qualquer pessoa, mas Cathy não gosta muito de ficar no colo de alguém que não seja eu. A única outra pessoa que ela fica mais de cinco minutos no colo é Edward.

- E você está mais que certa, Bells – Esme falou – Mães de gêmeos tendem a ter preferência, mesmo que não queiram, e é bem comum, acredite. É natural que você sinta uma necessidade de dar mais atenção a uma delas.

- Eu as amo do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sei – Esme respondeu – Mas é natural que sinta uma certa afeição especial por um dos filhos, uma ligação um pouco mais forte, até mesmo quando não são gêmeos.

- Quer dizer que você tem uma afeição maior por mim ou Rose? – Edward perguntou parecendo brincalhão – Estou curioso para saber quem é.

- Vamos mudar de assunto – Esme falou, querendo fugir do tópico. Carlisle sorriu em resposta – E então, Bella, quando você vai levá-las a primeira consulta com o pediatra?

.

.

.

_(Algumas semanas depois)_

O tempo passava, e isso era algo realmente interessante, uma vez que para mim tudo parecia congelado. Sair de casa era um luxo que eu não tinha muito acesso, uma vez que o frio nas ruas era insuportável demais para Catherine e Elizabeth, e eram realmente poucas as vezes que eu me permitia sair de casa para atender algum compromisso, e na maioria das vezes fazia as coisas serem as mais rápidas possíveis.

Os primeiros dias sem meus pais foram terríveis, pois acostumar Cathy e Elizabeth a presença constante de Sue foi algo difícil. Charlie e Renne voltaram a Forks apenas dois dias depois de Charlie chegar, e Esme e Carlisle voltaram para Seattle no mesmo final de semana que haviam chegado.

Alice e Rosalie, assim como eu havia previsto, passaram a voltar as suas rotinas, e as visitas que eu recebia das minhas amigas eram poucas quando comparadas a primeira semana. Rosalie estava a cada dia ''maior'' e mais ansiosa para o nascimento de seu filho, que eu ainda não sabia o nome, e Alice estava empenhada no trabalho de treinar sua classe para uma apresentação de fim de ano.

Edward, no entanto, estava na minha casa quase o tempo inteiro, entrando a hora que bem entendia graças a chave que ele recusava a me devolver, e só ia embora tarde da noite, quando nossas filhas dormiam e eu finalmente tinha a chance de deixar Sue descansar, e eu mesma fazer aquilo.

Eu sabia que Edward não gostava da rotina que havíamos criado, e até imaginava que ele preferiria estar vivendo comigo naquela fase de nossa vida. Eu tinha que admitir que diversas vezes dormia imaginando como seriam as coisas caso eu seguisse os desejos de Edward.

Catherine e Liza cresciam quase rápido demais, e aquilo me fazia chorar. A sensação que eu tinha era que se eu piscasse meus olhos iria perder um grande acontecimento da vida delas, e por conta disso eu passava horas observando-as dormir.

O mês de novembro foi muito interessante, pois não foi comemorado apenas o primeiro mês de vida delas, mas também foi o primeiro jantar de ação de graças que eu tive como mãe, e eu seria uma tremenda mentirosa caso não admitisse que aquele foi um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida. Cathy e Liza estavam lindas no macacão cor-de-rosa e azul que eu havia comprado especialmente para aquela ocasião, e o almoço na casa de Rosalie foi mais que perfeito. Além de tudo, foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu tive algo a agradecer de verdade em uma ação de Graças.

O céu escuro de Nova Iorque, e as árvores nuas do Central Park eram os maiores indicadores que o lado de fora da minha casa estava muito frio. O vento batendo contra os galhos era algo que me fazia ficar toda arrepiada, e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter um aquecedor e roupas quentes para me proteger. No entanto eu não poderia ficar completamente calma, imaginando o que Sue poderia estar passando nas ruas daquela cidade.

Eu senti uma mão passando por meu braço, fazendo uma caricia até chegar a minha mão e ficar por ali. A visão embaçada que eu tinha logo se desfez quando fechei meus olhos sentindo o efeito estranho que aquele simples toque tinha em todo meu corpo, e eu lembrei mentalmente que não poderia dar muito valor a aquilo.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – A voz de Edward ecoou atrás de mim, e eu tive que concordar com a cabeça para não correr o risco de falar algo que não deveria – Tem certeza?

- Aham – Murmurei sem abrir minha boca, só então tendo coragem de levantar minha visão para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Edward. Ele sorriu para mim, e puxou minha mão para que eu saísse do parapeito da janela, e ficasse o mais próximo da altura dele.

Naquela manhã de sábado, quando eu me vi sozinha pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Liza resolveu começar a chorar por razão alguma aparente, e todas as tentativas que eu tinha de lhe fazer parar de chorar foram por água abaixo, até que eu a deixei no cercado para chorar sozinha do outro lado da sala, agradecendo por Catherine estar dormindo profundamente. Edward, que chegou de completa surpresa, fez o grande o favor de fazer Liza parar de chorar, mas não antes de mandar que eu tentasse me acalmar e ficar no meu quarto.

- Como está Liza? O que você fez para ela parar? – Perguntei em um sussurro quando ele me puxou para ficar grudada ao corpo dele. Talvez Edward acreditasse que era a minha vez de ter um pouco de colo.

- Ela está bem, acredite, e agora dorme como um anjinho – Ele respondeu, e eu visualizei o sorriso torto em seu rosto, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem pregados na camiseta de gola rulê que ele usava – Liza estava um pouco inquieta, e seu nervosismo a deixou ainda pior. Só precisei ligar a televisão da sala em um canal que estava fora do ar para que ela se acalmasse e dormisse em meu colo.

- O que? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido, não hesitando em tentar encontrar seu olhar para saber o que ele havia acabado de falar. Edward me puxou até sentarmos em minha cama, e seu sorriso torto fez com que a covinha do lado direito ficasse um pouco mais evidente.

- Eu li que sons que lembram o útero da mãe fazem o bebê se acalmar. Esses sons podem ser uma televisão em um canal fora do ar, um rádio sem estação ou a voz da mãe ou do pai. Como você estava nervosa ela não estava se acalmando com você, então decidi tentar uma das artimanhas que aprendi.

- Você leu? – Perguntei, mais curiosa com aquele fato do que com qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

- Eu tenho meia dúzia de livros para pais de recém-nascidos no meu apartamento, fora os sites salvos com algumas dicas. Não há nada mais que me faça feliz do que ler sobre tudo o que possa envolver Catherine e Elizabeth, mesmo que minha presença seja mínima na vida delas.

O tom triste em sua voz fez com que eu sentisse um pouco mais de vontade de chorar.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei – Eu não sei o que seria de mim caso você não tivesse chegado.

- Sem problema, eu estava louco para ver vocês hoje – Edward respondeu.

Nosso relacionamento estava cada dia mais leve, e eu estava aceitando cada vez mais o fato de Edward ser o pai das minhas duas razões de viver, e querer ser o pai delas. Lidar com ele não era mais tão difícil como nos últimos meses da minha gestação, e nossas brigas eram quase tão raras que eu não conseguia nem lembrar de quando havia sido a última. No entanto eu podia ver as inúmeras vezes que ele se segurava para não brigar comigo quando era feita alguma insinuação que lembrasse a decisão que eu havia feito de ir embora para Forks.

- Eu precisava conversar com você, de qualquer maneira – Sua voz sussurrou por fim.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, no entanto, o choro de bebê ecoou pelo receptor do babá eletrônica, e eu suspirei fundo antes de mostrar algum sinal de que me levantaria. Mais uma vez a mão de Edward segurou a minha, e seu olhar pedia que eu lhe permitisse ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Concordei com cabeça, me sentindo um pouco cansada demais para andar ou fazer qualquer grande movimento. Eu esperava que fosse Cathy, e que tudo o que ela precisasse fosse um pouco de leite, pois minha cabeça estava doendo demais para que eu lidasse com algo maior, principalmente sem Sue ao meu lado.

A noite anterior havia sido um grande desastre, pois qualquer tentativa de dormir não estava funcionando, uma vez que a preocupação de dormir e algo acontecer estava me perturbando desde a noite de segunda-feira, quando eu tive que levar Liza ao médico por causa de uma febre causada por uma pequena infecção no ouvido. Mesmo que ela já estivesse bem agora, eu não conseguia mais dormir sem verificar a cada cinco segundos a temperatura das duas.

Acomodei-me na cama, já ajeitando minha camiseta para facilitar, e procurando pelo controle da televisão, esperando encontrar algo que prestasse antes que Edward voltasse.

Algo como três minutos se passaram até que a porta do meu quarto foi aberta novamente, com um Edward sorridente e uma de minhas anjinhas em seus braços, envolta de uma manta verde clara.

- Parece que nossa menininha manhosa quer um pouco de leite – Ele falou caminhando até chegar ao meu lado, passando uma Catherine acordada e corada para meu colo – Acho que ela está com fome.

- Eu espero – Respondi tentando pegar com cuidado minha filha que olhou para meu rosto e pareceu querer sorrir, mas infelizmente não aconteceu. Sua boquinha apenas se abriu em O e eu tive a confirmação que ela estava com fome – Edward...

- Ah, por favor, Bella. Eu já vi você nua em mais de uma ocasião...

- Mas nunca me viu amamentando – Respondi, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu nunca havia dado de mamar na frente dele, e aquilo era algo muito estranho para mim, pois por mais que eu e Edward fossemos amigos agora, eu ainda sentia um pouco de desconforto com ele.

- Infelizmente – Ele respondeu fazendo um sorriso triste que não combinava com o brilho alegre em seu olhar – Vamos fazer o seguinte, então.

- O que? – Perguntei curiosa em descobrir o que ele estava pensando.

Ele tirou os sapatos e rodeou a cama, se deitando ao meu lado em menos de um minuto. Edward tirou os travesseiros que faziam volume, e pegou apenas um, colocando esse contra seu peito. Logo em seguida ele puxou meu corpo gentilmente até estarmos colados um ao outro, com minha costa pressionada em seu peito. A estranha posição era igualmente confortável e perfeita.

Cathy reclamou por meu peito, e eu não tive muita escolha a não ser ficar naquela posição, pois meu próprio corpo se recusava a sair dali.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso – Edward confessou ao tocar meu pé com a ponta dos dedos do seu. A mão direita dele estava na minha cintura, enquanto a esquerda ajudava meu braço a sustentar Cathy.

- Sério? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Aham – Ele respondeu – Li uma vez que a amamentação é algo que aproxima os pais dos filhos, e por mais que seja um exercício mais favorável as mães, os pais ainda assim podem tirar um pouco de proveito da situação – Ele respondeu ao tirar uma mexa que caiu sobre meu olho, e eu não tinha como me livrar. Seu sorriso torto estava maior que nunca naquele segundo, e eu me perguntava o verdadeiro significado daquele momento para ele – Você sabia que só ficar meio que abraçando você e conversando faz Cathy ficar um pouco mais presa a mim? Isso é incrível, não acha?

Meu cenho franzido era a maior evidencia que eu queria gargalhar, e pelos olhos de Edward eu conseguia ver o sorriso em meu próprio rosto. Mordi meu lábio inferior e balancei a cabeça, surpresa demais para pensar em alguma palavra que pudesse ser usada como resposta.

Aquele, era sem dúvida, um dos momentos mais estranhos que eu havia vivido com Edward, mas ainda assim um dos mais lindos da minha vida.

Jamais seria fácil admitir o quanto eu adorava saber que eu não era a única pessoa a ter uma paixão mais que especial por minhas filhas. Céus, eu ainda ficava surpresa e emocionada quando via Edward ninando e sorrindo para uma de nossas filhas.

- Você tem certeza que são apenas meia dúzia de livros, Cullen? – Perguntei, fazendo ele olhar em outra direção, como se pensasse em outra coisa.

- Absoluta, mas como eu disse, nos meus favoritos tem mais uma biblioteca.

- Acredito – Murmurei, decidindo tirar minha atenção de Edward antes que começasse a delirar com o sorriso que ele estava me dando.

Meus olhos se prenderam no filme que passava na TV, mas meu corpo não permitia que a atenção deixasse de lado Edward ou Catherine. Eu sentia a mão dele presa na minha cintura como se fosse queimar o tecido da camiseta que eu usava, e o calor de seu corpo grudado ao meu não tinha um efeito muito diferente. Os pensamentos do que eu fazia com ele no começo do ano começaram a borbulhar na minha mente, e eu me agradecendo por ter minha filha nos meus braços naquele exato segundo, ou Deus sabe onde meu controle poderia ter ido parar.

Eu definitivamente precisava aprender a ficar longe de Edward.

- Isso é chato – A voz dele ecoou no meu ouvido ao que parecia apenas alguns segundos depois de nossas últimas palavras.

- Concordo – Respondi, não querendo entregar o fato de eu não prestar atenção a televisão.

- Você se importa se eu mudar?

- Fique a vontade – Respondi.

Os canais começaram a passar rapidamente, e foi apenas naquele momento que realmente prestei atenção na televisão. Ele passou pelos canais de notícia tão rapidamente que não tive a chance nem sequer de ler as manchetes, e só parou com seus dedos quando situou-se em um canal de desenho animado, onde estava passando Bob Esponja.

- Sério Edward? – Perguntei não acreditando que aquela era a escolha dele.

- Você me fez assistir por meia hora naquela terça-feira a noite depois que tivemos nosso primeiro banho na banheira – Ele falou lembrando-me de uma noite que eu jamais esqueceria. Minhas bochechas com certeza coraram, pois senti um calor esquentar meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele piscou para mim.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu sei que você gosta – Ele sussurrou, ficando um minuto inteiro calado. Senti seus braços apertarem meu corpo com um pouco mais de força, e só soltou-me levemente quando precisei trocar a mama para alimentar Cathy. Edward se arrumou para que pudesse me ajudar a sustentar o corpo pequenino de nossa filhinha mais nova – Sabe?

- O que? – Sussurrei, perdida nos olhinhos de Cathy.

- Estou pensando em buscar Liza, o que acha? – Edward perguntou fazendo que meu olhar prendesse no seu a fim de descobrir a razão daquele seu pensamento – Só falta ela para termos nossa família completa.

O embaraço foi mais que evidente até para Edward, e a falta de resposta deixou claro que a minha reação não era da exata maneira como ele desejava. Ainda era difícil acreditar que, ao todo, eu e Edward tínhamos uma família agora.

- Desculpa – Ele sussurrou baixinho, mas algo em seu semblante não fazia sua palavra ser tão verdadeira. Eu apenas concordei e olhei para a televisão novamente, sem saber o que fazer.

Complicada demais aquela vida que eu estava vivendo, e tudo o que eu desejava, em certos momentos, era poder pular cinco anos e ter passado daquela fase tão confusa que eu tinha com Edward. Mas logo lembrava que cinco anos era muito e pouco tempo para ser pulado de uma forma tão drástica.

Bob Esponja definitivamente prendeu minha atenção, mas não da maneira que deveria. O episodio do dia era com certeza era o pior para se passar em uma manhã de sábado, quando muitas crianças não tinham o que fazer.

- Oh meu Deus, eu definitivamente não vou permitir que Catherine e Elizabeth assistam uma coisa dessas – Murmurei ao ver o Patrick fazer uma de suas maiores burrices – Esse desenho acaba com qualquer inteligência ou bom senso que uma criança pode ter.

Edward gargalhou ao meu lado, e eu senti que o momento de embaraço havia ficado para trás. Ele mudou de canal, colocando em um que passava algo parecido com um documentário sobre hienas.

- Eu concordo com você – Ele falou, deixando a expressão de nojo que fincou em seu rosto por mais tempo que no meu – Esses desenhos ficam piores a cada dia.

- Nem me fale. Acho que vou ter um cuidado extra na hora de deixá-las assistindo TV.

- Por favor Bella, eu realmente gostaria que Cathy e Liza assistissem algo que fosse mais construtivo. O que você acha de assinarmos apenas o Discovery Kids? Porque a Disney não vai ser legal para elas até que tenham uns quinze anos, mas nessa época serão inteligentes demais para escolher os programas certos.

- Ou terão namoradinhos bonitinhos para as tirarem da frente da TV – Pensei alto, fazendo Edward fechar a cara e fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Emmet disse que elas não namorariam até que chegassem aos vinte e cinco, e acredite, comigo é com trinta.

Rolei meus olhos, não querendo ficar naquele tópico por muito tempo.

Edward suspirou pesado ao meu lado, e então embarcou em mais uma jornada atrás de algo para assistir. Ele parou quando encontrei um canal que passava Orgulho e Preconceito, e não teve outra escolha que não fosse assistir ao filme comigo.

Cathy não demorou a parecer satisfeita, e Edward pediu para segurar ela até que meu bebê arrotasse. Eu concordei, e fiquei sentada na cama observando os dois interagirem enquanto Edward caminhava pelo quarto dando leves palmadinhas na costa de Catherine. Era engraçado, e algo que eu ainda não havia me acostumado a ver.

A lembrança da existência de Sue só veio quando meu celular tocou, e ela respondeu do outro lado avisando que estava em um restaurante comprando nosso almoço, pois não chegaria a tempo de preparar um. Eu concordei e pedi que ela não corresse, pois o trafego sempre era uma loucura naquela época do ano.

Quando desliguei o telefone, resolvi que iria para o quarto de Liza, pois de repente estava me sentindo mal por deixá-la sozinha. Edward não notou minha saída, pois estava muito concentrado em uma conversa com Cathy.

Elizabeth dormia, e eu desejei que ela tivesse acordada para que eu pudesse me desculpar por ter sido a pior mãe do mundo com ela mais cedo, no entanto não tive coragem de acordá-la. Meus dedos se perderam nas caricias que eu fazia em seu rostinho macio, e eu estava tão perdida naquilo que não escutei a porta sendo empurrada para Edward entrar.

- Hey mamãe, eu estava com saudade de você – Edward sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava imitar a voz de uma criança, falhando completamente.

Ele me passou Catherine, que ainda continuava tendo a paixão excessiva por meus braços, e não saiu do meu lado quando agarrei nossa filha.

- Se desculpou com ela? – Ele perguntou.

- Como você sabia? – Perguntei, estava surpresa de que Edward pudesse imaginar aquela intenção minha, por mais boba que pudesse parecer para outras pessoas.

- Eu conheço você – Ele respondeu seriamente, e eu não duvidei daquilo – Além disso, eu sei o que é essa necessidade de implorar pelo perdão delas, mesmo que elas sejam pequenas demais até para entender que fizemos algo de errado.

- O que você fez para minhas filhas, Cullen? – Perguntei desconfiada.

Ele negou a resposta com a cabeça, e então mudou de assunto, comentando sobre o urso de pelúcia que Carlisle havia mandado no começo da semana.

Edward não demorou muito para pedir permissão para levar Cathy para a sala, pois lá era um dos melhores lugares para os dois ''brincarem''.

Aproveitei o tempo livre par afazer algumas coisas como tomar um banho e arrumar alguns papeis no meu escritório. Minha casa em Forks estava pronta, finalmente, faltando apenas a nossa chegada, e eu realmente ansiava por esse momento. Asmilhares de fotos bem detalhadas mandadas por minha mãe eram de fazer minha ansiedade ficar maior, e eu já até podia imaginar meu dia-a-dia naquele novo lar.

A casa em si não parecia grande, mas por fora já era possível encontrar um charme que eu sempre desejei que minha casa tivesse. A parte de trás sendo toda em vidro dava a sala uma sensação extraordinária, mesmo que fosse vista apenas por foto. O quarto de Liza e Cathy não era muito diferente do que o recente, e o meu era um pouco maior e mais claro por causa da janela com varanda. O quarto de Sue ficava no mesmo andar que o meu, e ela já tinha o adorado.

A foto da cozinha era sem duvida algo que fazia eu me imaginar preparando um bolo de chocolate para algum aniversario de minhas filhas, e isso era incrível. E por fim vinha o jardim, grande e espaçoso, e que minha mãe já estava se fazendo feliz ao plantar algumas flores. O quintal era ousado ao ponto de ter uma pequena piscina coberta.

- Hey, posso entrar? – A voz de Edward mais uma vez me surpreendeu, e eu deixei que as fotos caíssem sobre a mesa ao levantar meu olhar pra ele.

- Claro – Respondi – Onde está Cathy?

- Com Sue, elas estão lá em cima trocando uma certa fralda.

- E por que você não fez isso? Sue deve está cansada.

- Ela que pediu, eu até mesmo peguei as coisas, mas fui expulso imediatamente do quarto. Mandaram-me vir avisar você de que o almoço vai ser colocado em alguns minutos.

- Ok, você vai ficar?

- Se você quiser.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward – Respondi.

- Eu queria falar com você, rapidinho.

- Claro – Falei, um pouco mais que desconfiada por seu tom de voz de repente apreensivo.

Edward não esperou convite para entrar de vez na sala, e caminhou até chegar ao outro lado da mesa, ficando ali parado ao ver os papeis que eu estava vendo. Eu vi que seu rosto ficou um pouco menos alegre do que estava antes, e uma sensação de culpa tomou meu corpo imediatamente, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de esconder as fotos, as mãos dele já estavam pegando-as.

- São as fotos da casa? – Ele perguntou pregando seu olhar nas fotos.

- São, Renne as mandou ontem, mas só tive chance de ver hoje. Parece que conseguiram terminar a casa por completo, e agora só falta a mudança.

- A decoração ficou legal.

- Sim, sua mãe e Alice não permitiram que eu decidisse tudo sozinha – Respondi sorridente ao lembrar das inúmeras coisas que Alice deu palpite. Ela praticamente decorou meu quarto.

- O quarto de Catherine e Elizabeth não ficou muito diferente, no entanto.

- Não, eu pedi que fizessem o mais parecido com o que tenho aqui... – Falei, dando um suspiro, final ao esperar que ele terminasse sua inspeção pelos detalhes na foto. Encostei meu corpo na cadeira, e comecei a tilintar meus dedos contra a mesa – E então, o que você queria?

A lembrança do assunto fez Edward largar as fotos sobre a mesa, e então ele sentou-se na única cadeira tinha do outro lado da minha mesa. Ele parecia mais relaxado naquele momento.

- Sobre o natal.

O natal com certeza deveria ser um tópico a ser tratado. Geralmente eu passava o natal com os Cullen, na grande festa com muitos desconhecidos e bebidas que, na última vez pelo menos, resultou em uma manhã de sexo com Edward. eu definitivamente não passaria o natal daquela maneira naquele ano.

- Eu também estava pensando sobre isso. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia levar Cathy e Liza para a comemoração desse ano. Acho que vou ficar em casa com elas. Sue talvez viaje para Forks, mas isso não é algo tão grande, eu posso me virar sozinha...

- Hey, se acalme – Edward falou levantando a mão para que eu parasse de falar. O sorriso havia voltado a seu rosto – Não vai haver festa de natal esse ano.

- Não?

- Não, Carlisle e Esme decidiram que vão dar a festa, apenas por tradição. Mas eles vão alugar um espaço aqui em Manhattan, e vai ser no dia dezoito de dezembro, assim as pessoas podem passar o natal em família. Rose não tem se sentido muito bem nos últimos dias, e meus pais querem passar em natal bem grudado com a família, mais por causa das duas netas que ganharam esse ano, então reservaram a propriedade de Bowhill só para nós. Isso quer dizer, eu, você, Cathy, Liza, Alice, Jasper, Lilly, Rose, Emmet, meus pais e os seus, se eles quiserem vir, é claro.

- Ohh... sério? – Perguntei surpresa com os planos de Esme.

- Sim, eu só queria confirmar a sua presença, sabe? Estava pensando em irmos um pouco mais cedo, dia vinte ou algo parecido, assim as coisas ficariam mais confortáveis.

- Oh, pode ser. Eu vou ver com meus pais e decidir se eles vêm...

Edward concordou com a cabeça, e fez um movimento de que iria se levantar. Eu o imitei, e passei por minha mesa, percebendo que ele me esperava para sairmos juntos. Quando o alcancei, porém, sua mão se fechou em meu punho, e ele não permitiu que eu seguisse em direção a porta, pelo contrario, fez que eu ficasse parada a sua frente.

- Tem outra coisa – Ele falou baixo, parecendo incerto do que falar. Sua mão deixou meu pulso e passou por seu cabelo, fazendo os fios macios e lisos se espalharem uma bagunça que ao meu ver o deixava mais charmoso.

- O que? – Perguntei com o coração palpitando repentinamente.

Edward ficou calado, no entanto, mas eu determinei que não sairia daquele escritório sem saber o que ele queria. Meus braços se cruzaram em meu torço, a espera de sua resposta, e ele fez uma careta quase engraçada demais para que eu resistisse a vontade de sorrir. Vi-me desejando que Cathy e Liza tivessem aquela graça com elas.

Ele suspirou fundo, antes de responder.

- O que você acha que seriamos caso eu não tivesse reagido da maneira que reagi a sua gravidez?... Não, melhor, se eu tivesse reagido da maneira certa quando você me disse que estava grávida, você teria aceitado meu pedido de namoro?

A pergunta surpresa só poderia ter feito meu coração começar a bater mais rápido ainda, e eu desejei ter saído da sala quando tive a oportunidade. O olhar de Edward, no entanto, não permitia que eu saísse dali sem lhe dar uma resposta.

- Por que você quer saber disso? Agora?

- Eu só preciso matar essa curiosidade – Ele respondeu com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

Ser sincera a melhor de minhas opções.

- Eu estaria pensando em fazer o que era melhor para elas. E todos sabem que o melhor para crianças é ter os pais unidos. Eu certamente diria sim.

O sorriso que cresceu no rosto de Edward não foi tão grande quanto eu imaginei que veria depois daquela resposta, pois ainda havia um pouco de apreensão em cada detalhe ali. Sua mão apertou a minha, e eu não entendia o porque.

- Então, se eu renovasse meu pedido agora, você diria sim?

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder aquela pergunta completamente imprevisível, o celular de Edward começou a tocar, quebrando o silêncio momentâneo com o som de uma guitarra. Um passo para trás foi minha reação ao susto, e ele sorriu em desculpa antes de pegar o aparelho celular que estava em seu bolso.

- Alô – Edward respondeu com o cenho franzido. Ficando em silêncio enquanto escutava a resposta, eu vi seu rosto expressar confusão antes de afirmar algo, e então a confusão deu lugar ao susto e seus olhos se abriram.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrei de repente preocupada.

- Rose – Ele sibilou rapidamente, antes de desligar o telefone.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Como alguém disse, eu sou uma causa perdida nesse negócio de demorar a postar, mas não é opção minha, acreditem.

Bom, como podem ver ao longo do cap, a Bella e Edward estão em um relacionamento bem saudável , amigos, pelo menos, e a Bella está dando até muita liberdade para o Edward...

Não posso responder a todas as reviews hoje, infelizmente, mas vou tentar fazer isso no proximo cap.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos e até mais.

**Ps: Coloquei uma fotinho do quarto das meninas no perfil... E no próximo cap terá uma delas.**


	36. Conforto

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo XXXVI - Conforto.**

_Because you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down__  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around__  
__You say you don't know__  
__You tell me don't lie__  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride__  
__You had a bad day__  
__The camera don't lie__  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind__  
__You had a bad day__  
__You had a bad day_

_**Bad Day – Daniel Powter.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Joguei o celular em minha bolsa e suspirei fundo, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes já havia feito aquilo na última hora. O cheiro de álcool hospitalar entrou em meus pulmões e causou um arrepio não muito bem vindo, fazendo com que eu tivesse a ligeira vontade de correr de volta para minha casa e abraçar minhas filhas.

As luzes claras demais ofuscavam minha visão, e minhas mãos foram levadas ao meu cabelo, em uma tentativa de fazer as coisas ficarem mais suportáveis. Provavelmente meus cachos castanhos agora pareciam denunciar que eu havia acabado de sair de horas de sexo selvagem, mas eu realmente não me importava com isso.

Pela visão periférica que eu tinha, eu via a televisão ser o principal meio de entretenimento das pessoas que estavam na sala de espera, mas eu sabia que assim como eu, elas não estavam realmente prestando atenção na tela.

Sentado na cadeira ao meu lado, estava Jasper com uma Lilly adormecida em seu colo. Eu sabia que ele desejava andar um pouco e gastar a energia causada pela tensão do momento, mas certamente preferia manter Lilly dormindo.

Alice andava de um lado para o outro, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas que não serpenteavam por seu rosto fino, e eu desejava poder confortar minha amiga, mas eu tinha a leve sensação de que estava mais tensa que ela.

Procurei encontrar Edward andando de um lado para o outro no corredor que ligava a sala de espera a entrada do centro cirúrgico, mas não o encontrei ali, e isso me preocupou momentaneamente, pois logo meus pensamentos foram focados na entrada de Alex onde estávamos.

Alex usava uma calça verde e uma blusa larga da mesma cor, como uma capa vinha algo verde aberto, e ele ainda tinha algo que parecia uma toca em sua cabeça. Alex parecia suado, mas de alguma maneira sorria.

- Hey, você tem alguma notícia? Como está Emmet? E Rose? – Alice perguntou o alcançando antes que outra pessoa tivesse a chance. Meus olhos escassearam a área mais uma vez, procurando por Edward, mas não o encontrei.

- Emmet vai ficar bem. A hemorragia que ele teve não foi grande coisa, e o único problema vai ser um braço quebrado. Meu irmão vai ficar bem – Alex respondeu, parecendo particularmente feliz por anunciar aquilo em voz alta.

- E Rose? – Perguntei temendo a pergunta.

- Eu não tenho notícias sobre ela. Tentei pegar alguma informação, mas me negaram. Eu só consegui ir com Emmet por que ele ainda estava acordado quando chegou, mas ela... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

- E o bebê? Vai ficar tudo bem com ele? – Alice perguntou – Rose não pode perder essa criança.

Alex pareceu não querer responder, mas os olhos lacrimosos de Alice eram de cortar o coração, e Alex não teve outra escolha que não fosse puxar minha amiga para um abraço apertado. Eu sabia a resposta, e isso era de cortar o coração.

- A gravidez de Rosalie está muito nova para optarem por uma cesariana para salvarem ela e o bebê. Caso o feto esteja sendo fator de risco para a vida dela, eles provavelmente vão fazer um aborto.

- Mas...

- Eu não sei, Alice. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso – Alex falou apertando ainda mais a pequena.

Eu estava sem palavras, chocada demais com o que estava acontecendo para expressar algo. Minha mente implorava a Deus para que tudo ficasse bem, mas minha consciência não parava de me aterrorizar com o que poderia está acontecendo com minha melhor amiga.

E de pensar que eu agradeci pelo telefone de Edward ter tocado... Se eu soubesse que fosse para avisar que Rose e Emmet haviam sofrido um acidente, certamente estaria implorando para responder a pergunta de Edward.

As lágrimas molhavam meu rosto e aquilo era a coisa mais confortante que eu tinha no momento. Era difícil demais acreditar que Rosalie havia sido envolvida em um acidente de trânsito, e mais difícil ainda saber que ela estava lutando por sua vida naquele exato momento.

Emmet também me preocupava. No momento ele poderia estar dormindo por causa do pós-cirúrgico, mas logo ele estaria acordado e saberia o que estava acontecendo com sua esposa e com seu filho.

Eu também pensava em Esme e Carlisle, que nesse momento provavelmente estavam em algum vôo particular que os trariam direito para onde todos estavam. No entanto, a pessoa que mais me preocupava era Edward, e eu queria poder ter a força e o poder de fazer ele se sentir melhor.

Nunca havia nem sequer imaginado que um dia receberia a notícia de que um dos meus amigos havia sofrido um acidente, e quando isso aconteceu, a única conclusão que pude tomar foi que eu havia desenhado um mundo perfeito demais ao meu redor, onde as pessoas não se envolviam em acidentes ou morriam. Tudo bem que o fato ocorrido com Charlotte era algo que deveria ter-me feito pensar aquilo, mas a relação que eu tinha com ela era muito pequena para que sua morte tivesse tanto impacto em mim, e a única razão de eu ter ficado em choque naquele dia foi o pensamento de que poderia ser eu em seu lugar.

Mas agora não. Rosalie era como uma irmã pra mim, muito importante para simplesmente deixar de existir. Emmet também, e pensar em um mundo sem ele fazia meu coração doer e meus pulmões se negavam a trabalhar corretamente. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que de fato havia acontecido um acidente.

Eu também não acreditava que pudesse sentir tanta raiva. Verdade que eu havia eu tinha raiva de Edward, mas era uma espécie diferente de raiava daquela que eu sentia no momento, pelo idiota causador daquele estúpido acidente.

E de pensar que o homem frustrado demais com a vida agora estava em observação com apenas alguns arranhões na testa, feliz em dar um depoimento expressando a razão de andar na contra mão de uma avenida em uma velocidade maior que o permitido. Por causa dele o carro de Rose e Emmet havia capotado e batido contra um poste. Por causa dele minha amiga agora estava lutando pela sobrevivência, e eu tinha que rezar para que o bebê que ela carregava ficasse bem.

Suspirei fundo, vendo que Alex não estava em condições de ser pressionado. Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jasper, descansado a cabeça no ombro dele, e Alex saiu dali dizendo que tentaria ver como as coisas estavam indo com Emmet, ou tentar descobrir algo sobre Rosalie.

- Hey Jazz – Chamei, ganhando apenas o olhar dele – Sue disse que não tem problema caso você queria levar Lilly para ficar com ela lá. Eu vou voltar para casa daqui a pouco, tenho que dar de mamar para as meninas, se você quiser, posso levar ela comigo.

- Isso não vai atrapalhar vocês? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro que não. Lilly é muito comportada, e as meninas não são tão complicadas assim – Respondi não conseguindo dar um sorriso. Meus olhos mais uma vez buscaram por Edward, mas mais uma vez não o encontraram – Você sabe onde está Edward?

- Ele disse alguma coisa como um pouco de água ou ar – Jazz respondeu – Acho que ele foi comprar alguma coisa, você sabe o quanto ele pode ser impaciente.

- Claro – Suspirei, querendo que ele estivesse por perto.

- Se você quiser ir atrás dele, fique a vontade – Jasper falou – Não acho que vamos ter alguma notícia por enquanto.

- Você acha?

- Aham... Além de tudo, Edward está péssimo, e não acho que seja uma boa idéia deixá-lo sozinho agora.

- Ok, eu vou ver se o encontro. Vou tentar não demorar.

Jasper me deu um sorriso enquanto eu seguia em direção aos elevadores, esperando que ele estivesse onde eu imaginava. As pessoas no elevador fizeram espaço para que eu entrasse, e duas delas me olharam como se tentassem descobrir o que eu estava pensando. Quando o elevador parou no terceiro andar para permitir a saída de uma mulher, apenas mais três pessoas ficaram comigo ali, e duas dela eram homens que pareciam curiosos.

Apertei a alça da minha bolsa, desejando que chegássemos de uma vez no térreo, e desejando mais ainda encontrar logo Edward e saber se ele estava bem. O elevador parou no segundo andar, e um homem saiu correndo.

- Você é Isabella Swan, certo? – O homem alto perguntou em um sussurro ao meu lado, me surpreendendo.

- Sim – Respondi baixinho.

- Marcus Tosquin – Ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse, o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou quando lhe toquei rapidamente – Sou presidente da revista Wheels.

- Acho que já ouvi falar do senhor. Sua revista é sobre carros, certo? – Perguntei tentando ser educado.

- Isso mesmo – Ele acenou – E então, fiquei sabendo que a senhorita saiu do cargo de presidente da Bestins...

- Licença maternidade – Respondi rapidamente.

- Eu ouvi falar sobre isso – Marcus respondeu quando o elevador finalmente parou no térreo. Eu e ele saímos juntos, mas isso não significou o fim de nossa conversa – E então, eu fiquei sabendo que você teve gêmeas há uns dois meses, não parece, seu corpo está muito sensual.

Minhas bochechas coraram, eu tinha certeza, mas ainda assim não consegui encontrar alguma reação para aquilo. Minha mente estava muito ocupada pensando em Rosalie e rezando para que ela ficasse bem.

- Oh, obrigada – Forcei meu olhar sorriso e dei ênfase em meu ar de desinteressada – Se você me der licença, eu preciso ir procurar uma pessoa. Infelizmente esse não é o melhor lugar para uma conversa, para falar esse não está sendo um bom dia ao todo. Foi um prazer conhecer o senhor.

- Oh, é claro. Perdoe-me a falta de modos. Eu também fiquei sabendo que Rosalie McCarty sofreu um acidente hoje, ela é filha de seu chefe, certo? – Ele perguntou, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, suas palavras já haviam recomeçado – Bom, e como ela está? E o marido dela?

- A gente não sabe ainda. Bom, eu realmente preciso ir. Perdão pela grosseria...

- Claro, claro. Tudo bem, minha jovem – Ele forçou um sorriso e então ficou completamente parado à medida que eu caminhava em direção ao que parecia ser o refeitório – Melhoras para a jovem Rosalie – Ele falou baixinho, mas consegui escutar.

A breve conversa com Marcus não demorou nem mesmo um minuto em minha memória, pois assim que alcancei as portas duplas do refeitório tudo o que conseguia pensar era na imagem de Edward.

Mesas redondas enchiam o lugar, rodeados por cinco ou seis cadeiras de estofado azul. Algumas pessoas conseguiam rir em tal lugar, outras pareciam completamente fora do ar. Alguns médicos se divertiam em uma mesa distante, e outro estava sozinho em uma mesa analisando algo. Pessoas de todas as idades e cores andando para um lado para o outro, mas nenhuma delas era Edward.

Suspirei fundo depois de mais uma vez ao constatar que Edward não estava ali, desistindo daquela área do prédio e decida a andar por onde podia até encontrá-lo.

Eu tinha que admitir que era muito estranho aquela consciência que eu havia criado sobre Edward. Aquela estranha necessidade que eu tinha de ter certeza que ele estava bem, e que só agora eu conseguia perceber. Era muito estranho, mas quase tão forte quanto a necessidade que eu tinha de ter certeza que Cathy e Liza estavam bem.

Comprei uma água e logo em seguida resolvi que andaria um pouco na área aberta do hospital. Havia algo que parecia um jardim, e era bem convidativo para alguém que quisesse pensar ou ficar um pouco sozinho. Não que eu tivesse a intenção de perturbar Edward, eu só queria ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Mas ele também não estava por ali, e isso me deixava louca ao ponto de começar a morder os lábios. Aproveitando a área livre, resolvi que ligaria para Sue antes de voltar a minha busca por Edward.

- Hey Sue, sou eu, Bella – Falei quando ela atendeu no terceiro toque – Como as coisas estão por aí?

- _Oh, Bella _– Ela pareceu sorrir enquanto falava – _Estamos todas bem, embora eu possa dizer que Liza daqui a pouco começará a chorar com fome. Cathy por outro lado está dormindo profundamente. E a propósito, um homem chamado Peter Curry ligou para você há uns dez minutos._

- Peter? – Perguntei, deixando claro o tom de confusão.

_- Sim, ele disse que você conhecia a esposa dele, Charlotte Curry..._

- Oh, Charlotte, eu sei quem é. Claro – Respondi, lembrando do pouco contato que tive com Peter – O que ele queria?

- _Ele só queria saber se você estava bem, e perguntou sobre as meninas. Disse que estava de mudança para o sul do país em breve, para começar uma nova vida com o filho... eu não entendi muito bem, mas eu acho que você consegue entender._

- A esposa dele morreu no parto. Eu o ajudei na época e tudo mais, e bem, teve algumas vezes que fui visitar o bebê no berçário e algumas outras coisas. Muita consideração de Peter ter me ligado. Ele deixou algum número?

_- Sim, eu anotei_ – Sue respondeu, e então suspirou fundo, e eu sabia que aquilo significava uma mudança de assunto – _E como estão as coisas por aí? Alguma notícia? Rosalie e o bebê estão bem? Eu não vou nem perguntar sobre Emmet, pois não consigo nem pensar em algo acontecendo com meu filho._

Eu sorri com a consideração excessiva que Sue tinha por Emmet. Ela o tinha adotado como um filho mimado que tinha deixado em Forks, e ele aproveitava o máximo que podia os paparicos de Sue. Chegava a ser cômico,

- Nenhuma notícia – Respondi triste, passando meus olhos pela entrada de onde eu estava – Emmet teve uma hemorragia pequena, mas ele está bem. Alex disse que ele vai ficar apenas com uma perna quebrada e alguns arranhões.

_- E Rosalie?_

- Eu não faço idéia, Sue. A gente não tem notícia alguma sobre ela. Tudo o que sabemos é que ela está no centro cirúrgico há mais de duas horas e meia...

_- Oh meu Deus_ – Eu podia dizer que Sue queria chorar – _Tomara que ela fique bem, e o bebê também. E Edward? Ele parecia bem abalado quando vocês saíram daqui._

O que não era mentira. Quando Edward ficou sabendo sobre o acidente de Rosalie, seu rosto ficou branco como uma folha de papel e seu corpo começou a tremer como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Sua reação estranha ao acidente não o permitiu nem dirigir para o hospital, e até o momento eu me perguntava como havia conseguido tal fato.

- Edward desapareceu, eu não consigo encontrá-lo, e seria mentira dizer que não estou preocupada com ele – Respondi rapidamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior de tal forma que machucou um pouco – Escute Sue. Eu vou desligar agora e tentar encontrar Edward, não vou demorar muito prometo.

_- Ok, não se preocupe._

- Aham, e mais uma coisa. Vou levar Lilly comigo, ok? Alice não vai sair desse hospital enquanto não tiver notícia sobre Rose, e eu acho que Jasper não vai deixá-la sozinha.

_- Com certeza. Mande um beijo para eles, e vou ficar aqui rezando por Rose._

- Ok – Respondi – Tchau.

Desliguei o celular e mais uma vez o joguei na bolsa pendurada em meu ombro. O peso não muito grande fez com que eu desse uma rápida olhada para o conteúdo que tinha ali dentro, e uma foto solta de Catherine e Liza me chamou a atenção quase imediatamente.

Eu só conseguia pensar no que Esme poderia estar sentindo. Era terrível viver aquilo, ter Rosalie correndo risco de vida e não ter informação alguma, e eu era apenas uma amiga dela. A idéia de ter Catherine ou Liza passando por semelhante situação já era suficiente para fazer com que eu tivesse meu coração quebrado em milhares de pedacinhos. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar.

Passei a mão em meu rosto, e baguncei mais uma vez meu cabelo antes de sair a procura de Edward. Cinco minutos rodando todos os lugares que conseguia imaginar não foram suficientes para encontrá-lo, e eu já estava a caminho do balcão de informações quando passei em frente à capela pequena e escondida do hospital, tendo a chance de ver apenas o corpo alto e forte de um homem com cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

A realização de que eram poucas as pessoas que tinham um cabelo parecido com aquele só veio quando eu estava um pouco distante, mas isso não impediu que eu voltasse e checasse para ver se o desespero de encontrar Edward não estava me enlouquecendo.

Mas era ele ali, sentado no banco mais próximo a altar, parecendo completamente congelado. Dei um passo em sua direção, mas isso não o chamou a atenção, e então apenas caminhei até chegar onde ele estava, sentando-me bem ao seu lado.

Eu sabia que ele tinha noção de minha presença, e sabia que não tinha muito o que falar. Eu não tinha irmãos, e não tinha a mínima idéia do que Edward poderia estar passando naquele momento, mas mesmo assim conseguia sentir que precisava fazer ele ficar o mais próximo do confortável com a situação.

- Emmet já está melhor. Alex disse que ele vai ficar apenas com uma perna quebrada, mas vai ficar bem – Falei em um sussurro bem baixo. A voz rouca pareceu suave.

Mordi meus lábios mais uma vez, pois Edward não respondeu e eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando. Fechei meus olhos e só depois tive coragem de fitar o rosto dele, em uma tentativa de descobrir o que ele estava pensando.

- E Rose? – Perguntou, parecendo não querer receber a resposta.

- Eu não sei. Não havia novidade alguma até o momento em que saí a sua procura.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

O rosto de Edward estava convertido em uma careta de dor que eu jamais havia antes. Lembrava muito a expressão séria que ele usara na noite em que terminamos nosso estranho caso, mas de alguma maneira conseguia parecer mais machucada.

Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, mas eu não pretendia comentar seu choro escondido.

Tão presa estava eu em seu rosto, que demorei a perceber que suas mãos se prenderam as minhas, e quando dei por tal coisa, não fiz nada para mudar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Rose é forte, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém – Sussurrei.

- Eu sei – Ele falou.

O momento ficou preso naquilo por mais tempo que o necessário. Eu tinha noção de que mais de dez minutos se passaram, e sabia que aquele tempo todo já poderia ter trazido alguma notícia sobre Rose. Mesmo com a curiosidade de saber o que acontecia, eu não sentia nem um pouco de vontade de sair de onde estava.

O silêncio de Edward não durou muito, no entanto, e logo eu estava testemunhando algo que nunca pensei em testemunhar. Ele estava chorando, e eu de alguma maneira era seu conforto.

- Eu não posso perder minha irmã, Bella – Ele falou por fim, olhando pela primeira vez em minha direção – Eu sei que não temos a relação mais forte que o mundo já viu, mas é verdade. Rosalie é importante demais para simplesmente... Eu não sei o que fazer se algo acontecer.

- Ela vai ficar bem – Falei, com mais convicção do que realmente tinha – Você tem que acreditar nisso Edward. Rosalie vai ficar bem.

- Não foi isso o que os médicos disseram.

- Os médicos... Eles poderiam está enganados... não sei. Eu só sei que você tem que acreditar que ela vai ficar bem.

- Ela pode até ficar bem, mas se algo acontecer com o filho dela... Céus, eu não vou ser forte o suficiente para ajudá-la.

- É claro que vai. Não importa a situação, você sempre vai poder ajudar Rosalie, em situações que nem mesmo Emmet pode ajudar. Você é irmão dela.

- Mas... Só de pensar no que ela vai passar... eu não queria que minha irmã passasse por isso. Eu me coloco no lugar dela e vejo o quão difícil é...

Eu realmente não tinha mais o que falar. Edward conseguia ser muito teimoso se quisesse, e eu não tinha muita cabeça para ficar insistindo na mesma coisa. Desistindo de conversar daquele jeito, eu soltei nossas mãos e moldei seu rosto, forçando que ele olhasse em meus olhos. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de expressar qualquer palavra, ele já estava falando.

- Você pode ver, Bella, como a vida é engraçada? Rose nem sequer aproveitou o sonho dela se tornando realidade, e a fatalidade já quer tirar isso dela. Ela estava apenas começando a viver a vida que sempre desejou. Uma casa, filhos, um marido... uma família feliz. E então vem um estúpido qualquer e bate no carro dela com força suficiente para causar um acidente como esse e quase a matar, se é isso o que não está acontecendo com ela agora...

- Claro que não, Edward...

- Ela não pode morrer, e também não pode perder o bebê. Eu não quero que ela sofra, eu não quero que ela sinta dor. Rosalie não merece isso, ela merece apenas ser feliz.

- E ela vai ser...

- Era comigo que deveria ter acontecido isso. Eu que fiz besteiras, e falei coisas terríveis. Eu que passei dias desejando pela morte das minhas próprias filhas, eu que fiz sua vida um inferno e fui insensível com a minha própria família. Eu que deveria está no lugar dela, seja qual for o final disso.

O pensamento de qualquer coisa acontecendo com Edward foi algo fez meu coração bater com mais força, e logo em seguida desacelerar até que eu ficasse sem ar e um frio percorresse minha espinha. Sua confissão não tinha efeito algum sobre mim, apenas a vontade de fazer as coisas melhores para ele, e aquilo era insano.

- Não fale uma coisa dessas, nunca mais – Falei, desistindo de falar as palavras que já havia esquecido.

Conhecia Edward muito bem para saber que ele estava exaltado, e tudo o que precisava era se acalmar.

De um jeito que não sei exatamente como, e que machucou um pouco meu cotovelo, fiz com ele se arrumasse em meu colo, permitindo que ele escondesse o rosto e chorasse mais um pouco, ou tudo mais que precisasse. E foi assim que ficamos por mais alguns minutos, não sei exatamente quantos, pois naquele ponto a única coisa que eu tinha noção era de que Edward estava se confortando em mim.

De repente a pergunta que ele fizera antes de entrarmos naquela situação gritou na minha cabeça, e então eu não tinha mais certeza se a resposta seria negativa ou positiva, pois naquele momento percebi que o que sentia por Edward realmente nunca havia passado.

.

.

.

A falta de notícias era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Os noticiários da TV não cansavam de mostrar diferentes notas sobre o acidente ocorrido às nove da manhã, envolvendo a filha de um importante empresário e o apresentador de um programa de esportes da CNN.

Hora ou outra eu receberia uma ligação de Jasper ou Edward avisando o que sabiam, mas as informações que eles tinham eram quase a mesma coisa que nada.

Sue pareceu impaciente ao colocar Lilly sentada no sofá da sala, enquanto eu caminhava de um lado para o outro com o telefone na mão, esperando que tocasse. O canal da TV mudava rapidamente, e eu não tinha nem tempo de reclamar quando Sue sussurrava que não permitiria que eu ficasse vendo as imagens do acidente.

O relógio agora marcava quase dez da noite, e isso era estressante, pois fazia mais de duas horas desde a última vez que haviam me ligado informando algo. Olhei para a porta do quarto das minhas filhas, como se de lá fosse vir a resposta para algo, e quando voltei minha atenção para a janela eu vi apenas o tempo escuro, informando que o inverno realmente estava chegando de maneira sombria.

Eram apenas três da tarde quando saí do hospital com destino a minha casa. Por mais que o desejo de ficar lá confortando Edward e quem mais precisasse fosse grande, eu ainda não conseguia nem poderia colocar minhas filhas de lado. Catherine e Elizabeth estavam com fome quando cheguei, e por conta disso experimentei dar mamar para as duas ao mesmo tempo. Foi um dos únicos momentos de distração que eu tive no dia.

Liza pareceu apertar o mordedor azul forte que estava brincando enquanto eu trocava sua fralda, e alguma coisa na maneira como ela olhou em meus olhos pareceu dizer que ela me entendia. Ela balançou a mãozinha e deu atenção ao seu redor, sem nunca deixar de balançar desajeitadamente o mordedor.

Eu sorri, tendo inveja dela.

Peguei seus pesinhos pequeninos, sentindo o geladinho de sua pele lisa e macia. A esperança de ver seu primeiro sorriso não permitia que eu tirasse meus olhos atentos da maneira que sua pouca variação de expressões acontecia naquele rostinho perfeito. Quando Liza fechou os olhos e ficou assim por mais tempo que eu desejava, eu senti um frio se espalhar por meu corpo, e logo comecei a brincar com suas perninhas rechonchudas, fazendo com que ela abrisse seus olhos novamente, causando um sorriso satisfatório em meu rosto.

Meus pensamentos ainda se concentravam no que Esme poderia estar passando, e quando eu me colocava em seu lugar, eu conseguia acreditar que passaria um bom tempo da minha vida apenas cuidando excessivamente das minhas filhas.

Peguei Liza no meu colo, e resolvi descer com ela para a sala, onde Lilly e Sue estavam assistindo televisão. Catherine estava dormindo, e eu a checava mais vezes que o normal.

Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, Sue olhou para mim e sorriu fracamente, mudando de canal. Só então percebi que Lilly estava dormindo em seu colo.

- Nada? – Perguntei.

- Não...

Sentei-me no sofá mais largo, colocando Liza em meu colo para que ela se fizesse confortável, e isso não demorou a acontecer. Suas mãozinhas que se acostumavam a agarrar as coisas, agora se prendiam em meu cabelo, parecendo encontrar alguma diversão ali.

- E então, Carlisle e Esme já chegaram, não? Acabou de passar a entrada deles no hospital, esses repórteres sensacionalistas buscam matéria até nesses pequenos detalhes. Você acredita que um deles teve a audácia de perguntar como a empresa se portaria diante disso? – Sua falou, parecendo um tanto revoltada.

- E o pior é que eu acredito – Respondi, sentindo um cacho ser puxado com força, mas não reclamei – Eu só consigo pensar em Esme e no que ela está passando.

- Eu também... Você sabe se Emmet já acordou?

- Não, Jasper falou que ele provavelmente vai dormir até amanhã, assim ele não sofreria com toda essa tensão por falta de notícias, o que de fato é melhor. Emmet vai desmoronar quando souber o que está acontecendo.

- E o bebê?

Suspirei fundo, lembrando da melhor notícia do dia, e até mesmo sorri, apertando Liza com meus braços de uma maneira que não a machucasse.

- Eu me esqueci de lhe avisar, mas o bebê está bem. E parece que vão manter a gravidez dela, se o bebê continuar a não ser um fator de risco.

- Oh meu Deus – Sue reagiu um pouco exageradamente.

- Sim, eu sei... uma ótima notícia, mas é muito cedo pra criar expectativas.

Sue concordou, e então mudou de canal para que assistíssemos a um filme mexicano que eu pouco entendia. Ela pareceu não se importar, e eu também não, pois estava muito concentrada em aproveitar o calor de Liza.

Alguns minutos a mais, ou talvez até uma hora, se passaram até que finalmente tivemos algum sinal daqueles que tinham notícias. A campainha tocou parecendo encher toda a casa, e eu e Sue nos entreolhamos a procura de uma reação. Como ela estava com Lilly deitada em sua perna, me ofereci para ir atender, deixando Liza no colo de Sue.

Quando abri a porta, a surpresa que tive de Alice e Jasper foi quase tão grande quanto o aperto de medo em meu coração.

- Alguma notícia? – Perguntei com eles ainda na porta.

- Nos deixe entrar primeiro – Jasper pediu sem emoção em sua voz. Alice estava de cabeça baixa, e eu não podia dizer o que ela estava passando, e Jazz sempre foi muito bom em esconder seus pensamentos e controlar expressões – Onde está Lilly?

- Dormindo, na sala com Sue – Respondi ao dar passagem para os dois. Pegando o casaco de Alice par guardar no armário, e logo em seguida fiz o mesmo com o de Jazz – Mas vocês ainda não me responderam.

- Traumatismo craniano, a droga de um traumatismo craniano – Alice falou com raiva, não de mim, mas dos fatos – Os médicos não sabem nem afirmar se ela vai acordar ou não.

Eu senti seus braços pequeninos passarem por baixo dos meus, e logo ela estava se apertando contra meu corpo, chorando sem parar. Meu olhar assustado procurou por Jasper antes de responder ao abraço de Alice, e tudo o que encontrei no rosto dele foi a confirmação dos fatos.

- Oh meu Deus – Foi tudo o que consegui falar.

- Nós sabemos. Ela está em coma, você pode acreditar em uma coisa dessas? Rosalie em coma? Isso não existe... Céus, eu estou com muita raiva daquele motorista idiota – Alice falou separando seu corpo do meu, procurando pelo conforto de Jasper.

- Você não é a única – Falei – Mas pelo menos ele está preso. Mas e como estão Esme e Carlisle? Céus...

- Tiveram que sedar Esme depois que ficamos sabendo que Rose estava em coma. Carlisle parece bem mais forte, mas você o conhece... Edward os levou para casa quando saímos do hospital. Os médicos não permitiram que ninguém ficasse com Rose no quarto, e nossa presença ali não ajudaria muita coisa.

- E Emmet?

- Ele vai ficar internado por alguns dias. Alex vai dormir com ele no hospital, e amanhã eu acho que vou passar a manhã com ele... Esme disse que também iria, mas não achamos uma boa idéia deixá-la sozinha.

Concordei com a cabeça, desejando que pudesse ir ficar com ele também, mas aquilo estava fora de questão. Minha mente então vagueou para Edward, e me perguntei como ele estava reagindo.

- Onde está Lilly? – Alice repetiu a pergunta de Jasper antes que eu pudesse perguntar.

- Na sala com Sue.

- Eu vou lá buscá-la.

Esperei que Alice sumisse na sala onde Lilly e Sue estavam, para então finalmente tirar minhas duvidas com Jasper, pois ele parecia estar bem melhor que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Não sei de nada que já não tenha dito. Os médicos falaram algumas coisas com Carlisle e Esme, mas eu estava muito ocupado com Alice. Só amanhã vou me inteirar sobre o assunto.

Concordei com a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- E Edward?

Jasper rolou os olhos, e tentou forçar um sorriso.

- Ele está normal. Você o conhece quase melhor que ninguém. Ele não gosta que vejam por trás da imagem de forte que criou... – Concordei com a cabeça novamente, preferindo guardar na lembrança a memória dele chorando em meu colo.

.

.

.

Bocejei, sentindo o peso leve até demais de Catherine em meus braços enquanto ela buscava pelo sono perdido. Seus olhinhos azuis focavam-se além de mim, e eu sabia que ela estava com sono, mas talvez ela estivesse tão agradada quanto eu com a posição que nós estávamos. Tudo quase parecia perfeito, e caso Liza não estivesse dormindo profundamente, eu certamente estaria com ela em meus braços também.

De repente, os dedos de Edward passaram a acariciar o rostinho sonolento de Cathy, e aquilo era o que ela precisava para me privar daquele mar azul que eu adorava me perder. Meu olhar saiu do rosto de minha filha momentaneamente, apenas para encontrar o sorriso fraco que Edward dava para ela. Ele logo percebeu meu olhar, e então corou um pouco antes de apertar meu corpo com seus braços.

Eram, agora, pouco mais da meia noite, e já fazia quase uma hora que estávamos no meu quarto cuidando para que Catherine voltasse a dormir depois de ter acordado ao escutar a voz de Edward.

Ele havia chegado dez minutos depois de Alice e Jasper irem embora, pedindo apenas permissão para ver as meninas antes de ir para seu apartamento. Eu não tinha outra opção a não ser aceitar, mas não poderia dizer a verdadeira razão para aquilo, uma vez que uma parte de mim queria que Edward não saísse de meu campo de visão.

Ele contou-me que levou os pais para casa, e que dormiria por lá caso não estivesse com muita vontade de ver nossas meninas. Também me contou os pequenos detalhes sobre o estado de Rosalie, e das esperanças que os médicos tinham de que ela ficasse bem. Mas como ele sempre repetia, as coisas ainda eram muito novas para darem alguma certeza.

E agora ali estávamos nós, depois de eu pedir que ele ficasse comigo enquanto eu dava um pouco de mamar para Cathy e tentava a colocar para dormir. Edward apenas sorriu e aceitou, parecendo que aquele era um dos pontos mais alto daquele desastroso dia.

- Acho que está na hora de levá-la para o quarto – Sussurrei, vendo que Cathy não tinha mais problemas para dormir.

- Você acha? – Ele perguntou, pedindo com o olhar que eu lhe passasse ela. concordei com a cabeça, sorrindo ao ver como ela não se incomodava com a mudança, e os olhos de Edward brilharam quase tanto com o sorriso de seu rosto. Eu vi seus lábios sussurrarem um '_'eu te amo, minha filha''_ antes dele lhe dar um beijo, e então olhar em minha direção, ainda sorrindo - Bella.

- Sim – Respondi, esperando o que ele queria. Mas ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça, voltando a fitar Ctherine.

- Nada não – Ele respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Um meio sorriso em seu rosto apareceu antes de eu me levantar e pedir por Cathy. Queria dormir para fazer tudo o que tinha que fazer durante o dia de domingo.

Edward negou-me Catherine, e ele mesmo a levou para o quarto e a colocou no berço, tendo certeza de que ela estava coberta e protegida de qualquer coisa. Ver o jeito como ele se portava com nossas filhas era sempre surpreendente, e gostoso ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que ele as amava, pois escutava aquela declaração mais vezes que o necessário ao longo do dia, e de vez em quando até sorria imaginando como Edward poderia ser o pai delas no futuro.

Eu também chequei tudo, e beijei a bochecha de cada uma delas antes de sair do quarto atrás de Edward, fechando as portas duplas com todo o cuidado para não fazer zoada alguma, pois não pretendia acordar elas ou Sue.

Edward esperava-me no meio do corredor, mais perto da escada do que eu imaginava.

- Eu acho que agora eu já vou – Ele falou com o tom cansado.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você dirigindo a essa hora. Por que não dorme aqui? – Perguntei, colocando em palavras a idéia que apareceu em minha mente assim que o vi parado na porta da minha casa.

- Eu não quero tirar Sue do quarto dela.

- Eu não disse que você tiraria...

- Também não vou tirar você do seu quarto...

- Edward, eu estava pensando em deixar você dormir na poltrona do quarto das meninas, o que você acha? – Perguntei brincando, mas esse fato não chegou a ele, e Edward apenas concordou – Estou brincando seu bobo. Você pode dormir comigo, não é como se nunca tivéssemos dividido uma cama, certo?

- Oh – Ele arfou permitindo que seu rosto ganhasse um pouco de alegria com aquela proposta – Não sei, isso não a incomodaria?

- Desde que você não tente nenhuma gracinha – Respondi, pegando sua mão e o puxando para o quarto – Além de tudo, nesse exato momento estou com um tanto de trauma de carros. Você vai me deixar louca se sair agora, e provavelmente só irei dormir se você me ligar quando chegar em casa. Outrora, você não me parece nem um pouco disposto a dirigir, então eu estou dizendo que você vai dormir aqui.

Edward realmente não tinha outra opção que não fosse aceitar minha proposta, e tudo o que fez foi tirar os sapatos e as meias que usava. A roupa esportiva que usava mais cedo havia sido trocada por peças de roupas sociais, logo após um banho na casa de seus pais. Ele me olhou confuso quando estava apenas de camisa e calças sociais, provavelmente se perguntando se eu permitiria que ele se livrasse das calças.

- Pode tirar as calças, Edward. E a camisa também – Lhe respondi.

- Ok, obrigado – Ele falou.

Não foi muito o tempo que gastamos para nos arrumar para dormir, e quando vi estávamos dividindo a cama e com as luzes todas apagadas. Eu estava de costas para ele, e sentia seus olhos fitando minhas costas.

- Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Bella – Ele sussurrou parecendo pensativo.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, parados na posição que estávamos, apenas escutando qualquer mínimo barulho que o meio fizesse. O vento batendo contra a janela, alguns carros passando, o barulho do aquecedor, e até mesmo a respiração um do outro. Eu sabia que ele estava acordado, e ainda olhando para mim.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou, no entanto, até que eu sentisse o movimento na cama e um abraço apertando meu corpo contra o corpo quente e quase nu de Edward. Eu não fiz nada para sair dali, pois sabia que não havia nada de sexual naquele momento.

- Eu preciso falar uma coisa para você – Escutei sua voz sussurrar no meu ouvido, fazendo com que os pelos de meu pescoço se eriçassem.

- Sim – Sussurrei em resposta, tendo consciência do significado apenas daquela palavra.

- Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho, e acredite, está acontecendo mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Mas depois de hoje eu decidi que nunca mais vou adiar as coisas na vida...

- O que foi, Edward? – Perguntei preocupada, resolvendo mover meu corpo até está o encarando nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

Ok, demorei dessa vez? Acho que não... Bom, pelo menos não tanto quanto uma autora de uma fic que leio e não posta há mais de dois meses, e ela parou no epilogo... Dá vontade de matar...

Whatever... Bom, o que acharam do capítulo? Tenso, não? mas pelo menos a Bells e o Edward pareceram ficar mais unidos... certo?

Ahh, eu sei que fui malvada com a Rose, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

Mas pelo menos o Emmet está bem (ele é quem me importa de verdade) brinks...

Bom, espero que tenha gostado.

**Beijos e até mais.**


	37. Apaixonarse por você

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXXVII – Apaixonar-se por você.**

.

.

_A melhor coisa dessa noite é_

_Que nós não estamos brigando._

_Pode ser que nós tenhamos estado_

_Desse jeito antes._

_Eu sei você não acha_

_Que eu estou tentando_

_Eu sei, você está se desgastando_

_Estreitando sua queda_

**_Fall For You - __Secondhand Serenade_**

**_._**

** _._ **

**_._**

O choque não permitiu que nenhuma frase coerente se formasse em minha mente. Eu senti minha garganta se fechar como se ali se formasse uma massa de ar forte e impermeável. Minha mão apartou com força um pedaço do lençol que usava para me cobrir, e minha respiração definitivamente ficou contida enquanto eu olhava no fundo dos olhos de Edward Cullen, tentando descobrir se ele estava de brincadeira comigo.

Mas tudo o que eu via ali, naqueles olhos que pareciam mais que nunca mostrar exatamente o que seu dono pensava, eu conseguia ver apenas a sinceridade e a simplicidade que era aquela declaração. Edward não parecia surpreso, nem tinha vestígio de que estava com medo de minha resposta. Ele parecia apenas contente de ter permitido que aquela frase finalmente chegasse aos meus ouvidos.

Céus, ele nem parecia se importar com meu choque.

- Edward... – Falei em um sussurro tão baixo que cheguei a duvidar de que ele havia escutado. O nervosismo estava evidente no pronunciar de cada letra, e eu achei que deveria estar sendo ridícula.

Mas que outra reação uma mulher poderia ter diante uma declaração daquelas, principalmente quando vinha de um homem como Edward Cullen?

Céus aquilo não fazia sentido.

Edward finalmente percebeu meu choque e a falta de reação diante daquilo, e então sorriu torto consigo mesmo, parecendo esconder a onda de tristeza que vi passar por seus olhos. Eu senti seu dedo indicador tocar meus lábios entreabertos.

- Você não precisa responder – Ele sussurrou baixinho também, e só então percebi que estávamos próximos suficientes para podermos nos escutar em uma conversa como aquela – Eu não falei isso para receber uma resposta sua, eu falei porque precisava que você soubesse disso.

- Você está brincando comigo, certo? – Respondi, ainda não aceitando os fatos.

Edward balançou a cabeça, com seu olhar ainda preso ao meu, parecendo pedir desculpas pela resposta ser negativa.

- Eu sei que isso é algo que você jamais esperou ouvir de mim, mas é a verdade. Eu amo você, muito mesmo, tanto que não tenho medo de me declarar.

- Por quê? – Perguntei sentindo-me uma criança de cinco anos.

Talvez ele tenha visto a criança em meu olhar, porque no segundo seguinte Edward sorriu como nunca antes, olhando para meu rosto quase exatamente do jeito que ele observava Cathy e Liza.

- Não sei, e sei ao mesmo tempo. É complicado de explicar – Ele respondeu, e só então seu dedo indicador deixou meus lábios. Sua mão passou a acariciar meu rosto, e eu fechei meus olhos para aproveitar aquilo – Eu só sei que você a mulher que me faz feliz de todas as maneiras possíveis. Você me deu minhas filhas, acima de tudo...

- Edward, qualquer mulher poderia lhe dar filhos... – Ele rolou os olhos antes de mais uma vez pressionar o indicador contra meus lábios, como se pedisse silêncio.

- Mas nenhuma delas seria você – Ele falou simplesmente como se aquilo fosse algo de extrema importância – Eu não sei se as coisas seriam do jeito que estão sendo agora caso não fosse você a mãe das minhas filhas...

- Claro... – Suspirei mais para mim do que para ele. Meu olhar vagamente deixou de fitar seu rosto, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem quando não tinha o olhar de Edward para me confundir.

A pouca luz que entrava no quarto não permitia que as coisas ficassem muito claras. Eu sabia, no entanto, que Edward era muito bem capaz de estudar cada expressão que passava em meu rosto, até mesmo o sorriso que apareceu ali quando finalmente percebi que Edward me amava.

Mas era tudo tão confuso quanto bom.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – Sussurrei sincera, olhando para ele como se fosse encontrar a resposta ali.

Edward sorriu, em resposta, e a caricia em meu rosto pareceu ganhar um novo sentindo. As pontas de seus dedos tocavam minha pele e eu sentia cócegas em todo meu corpo.

- Não precisa responder – Edward finalmente falou – Como eu disse, eu só queria que você soubesse, só queria ter certeza que um dia você chegou á saber disso. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, eu definitivamente não vou deixar as coisas para depois, mas a principal coisa que eu sei que precisava fazer antes de tudo, era ter certeza que você, Bella, soubesse que eu sou um homem apaixonado por você.

Edward mordeu seu lábio inferior, e seus olhos se fecharam naquele momento. Eu vi uma mistura de hesitação e autocontrole passar por sua expressão, e só quando abriu seus olhos novamente foi que eu tive o prazer de me deliciar em um sorriso forçado.

O silêncio então preencheu o ambiente, e eu me vi sem nenhuma idéia do que poderia ser falado naquele momento.

Por mais que as palavras de Edward insistissem que não havia necessidade de uma resposta minha, eu sabia que no fundo ele esperava que eu dissesse que me sentia da mesma maneira em relação a ele, e talvez até esperasse por uma resposta física. Mas eu não sabia se aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer, e isso me deixava tão dividida quanto feliz.

Era impossível negar aquela onda de prazer que senti, e eu definitivamente não seria nem mesmo capaz de me mentir pra mim mesma. Era enormemente gostosa aquela sensação de saber que alguém me amava.

O silêncio se demorou por tal período, que cheguei a acreditar que ele havia dormido. Sem realmente querer, caí sobre a cama, desta vez permitindo que toda a minha costa sentisse o conforto dos lençóis, e então prendi a atenção de meus olhos no teto escuro, pensando em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O fato de Edward Cullen amar alguém que não fosse ele mesmo já não era mais tão surpreendente assim. Eu sabia mais que ninguém que ele era uma pessoa muito tímida na hora de mostrar o que sentia pelos outros, mas isso não significava que ele não tinha a capacidade de amar.

Céus, ele, mais que ninguém, declarava seu amor por nossas filhas todos os segundos que passava com elas, não só em palavras, mas também em pequenos detalhes como um olhar ou no toque. Ele também amava Esme e Carlisle, embora aquilo fosse algo bem mais escondido, e eu nunca houvesse realmente presenciado. E então tinha Rosalie, a irmã mais velha que ele tinha questão de fazer briguinha, mas que no fundo amava mais do que eu era capaz de acreditar.

E então ali estava ele, finalmente dividindo uma cama comigo novamente, e olhando em meus olhos ao declarar algo que eu sabia que era estranho e difícil para ele. E embora fosse algo que ninguém no mundo pudesse esperar, ou até mesmo acreditar, eu não conseguia pensar na possibilidade dele está mentindo.

Mas e eu?

Eis a questão me deixava tonta só de pensar.

Eu não sabia o que falar, nem mesmo o que pensar, imagina só tentar decidir o que sentia diante daquela declaração.

Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo quando, mais uma vez em um muito tempo, eu permiti que as lembranças do tempo que eu tive com Edward no começo do ano voltassem á minha mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duas Semanas Depois.**

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto colocava a jarra de água dentro da geladeira, e então se apoiou na base do armário ao seu lado, tentando encontrar meus olhos enquanto eu tentava me desviar dos dela. Mas era impossível não olhar para aquele olhar que gritava tudo o que ela pensava.

- O que você acha de trocarmos o peru por algo mais simples? Você não acha que vai ser muito grande para as poucas pessoas que virão? – Perguntei tentando mudar o assunto que ela queria conversar, e então joguei a tolha que usava para enxugar minhas mãos sobre o balcão no centro da cozinha.

- Eu acho que você deveria se acalmar. Esme deixou bem claro que não se importa com o que está fazendo, e disse que sem dúvida alguma estará aqui amanhã. Ela e Carlisle, para falar a verdade, estão muitos felizes com a sua iniciativa, e até prometeram que tentariam persuadir Emmet a vir também. Logo você não precisa ficar nervosa – Alice respondeu completamente calma, suas palavras e o sorriso bobinho em seu rosto se contradiziam com meu espírito tenso.

Sem duvidas Alice era a pessoa que melhor estava reagindo a tudo o que acontecia ao nosso redor. Embora no dia do acidente ela estivesse parecendo acabada e dando um verdadeiro show de drama, agora ela carregava um espírito leve e sorridente, e que de alguma maneira plantava uma sementinha de esperança em nossos peitos e fazia as coisas parecem mais fáceis e melhores que nós pensávamos.

- Você acha?

- Claro que sim, embora não possa dizer muita coisa sobre a presença de Emmet, mas acho que você pode entender.

- Sem duvida – Respondi tentando sorrir.

Emmet não estava bem, pelo menos quando considerávamos o emocional dele. O olhar alegre e brincalhão que sempre encontrávamos em seu rosto havia sumido, dando lugar a uma expressão vazia. Ele não sorria, não falava, e raramente desviava a atenção do ponto que fitava. Seu humor era algo inatingível, e ninguém conseguia o fazer sair do quarto que costumava pertencer a Rose na época que ela morava na casa de Carlisle e Esme.

Ele nem sequer considerava a idéia de ir vê-la na UTI, e de certa forma eu achava até melhor, uma vez que nem mesmo eu conseguia ficar naquele quarto.

- Você, Lilly e Jasper virão, certo?

- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa pergunta – Alice respondeu rolando os olhos e desistindo de ficar onde estava. Ela caminhou até onde eu estava e então organizou as coisas que estavam sobre o balcão, enquanto eu me preocupava em olhar por volta da cozinha para ver se não havia algo fora do lugar.

Já eram por volta da onze da noite de sexta-feira, véspera de natal, Alice eu estávamos a mais de duas horas sozinhas em minha casa, preparando tudo o que havíamos deixado para a última hora do nosso pequeno banquete de natal.

Alice estava sendo uma verdadeira amiga, e só agora eu conseguia perceber que sentia falta da época em que costumávamos passar pelo menos uma noite de cada semana reunidas na sala de alguém, assistindo um filme, bebendo vinho e comendo pipoca enquanto falávamos sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto. Para falar a verdade eu nem percebia quando é que havia deixado aquilo para trás, mas sabia que definitivamente precisava daquelas noites de volta o quanto antes.

Ela suspirou fundo, e então desistiu de arrumar o que não precisava.

- E então, quando Sue volta? – Perguntou um pouco hesitante, e eu vi seus olhos fitarem o relógio de pulso antes de procurar por meu rosto novamente.

- Você sabe que pode ir embora se quiser, não é? Edward estava apenas exagerando quando disse que não era para me deixar sozinha aqui. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem com minhas filhas, além de tudo, já está ficando tarde demais para você sair sozinha... – Falei tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu e repetiu a pergunta – Sue volta no segundo dia de janeiro, eu acho.

- Oh, você vai mesmo ficar esse tempo todo sem ela? Isso é surpreendente.

- Não é como se eu tivesse ajuda suficiente aqui, certo? Além de tudo, eu não quero ser culpada por Sue passar duas datas importantes longe dos filhos.

- Eu não considero a virada de ano uma data importante, você sabe disso, não é? – Alice perguntou com um sorrisinho começando a aparecer em seu rosto.

- Vai fazer dois anos que o marido dela morreu na quinta da semana que vem, eu acho mais que justo ela passar esse dia com os filhos.

- Até por que você não se importa de ter mais um pouco do Edward-marido que você está tendo esses dias, não é? – Ela perguntou, e eu finalmente fui capaz de encontrar um pouco de brincadeira em suas palavras, embora elas estivessem carregadas de seriedade.

Rolei meus olhos e decidi não responder, aquele comentário que não merecia respostas, até porque eu não conhecia nenhuma que pudesse ser dada. Desistindo de ficar simplesmente conversando com Alice, resolvi ver mais uma vez se o peru estava em perfeitas condições, e chequei se tudo estava organizado nos armários para o dia seguinte.

Os olhos de Alice queimavam minhas costas, e eu tinha certeza que ela ainda não havia desistido.

Agir naturalmente desde que Edward havia confessado seu amor por mim não era algo que eu conseguia fazer com muita perfeição, e eu nem sequer conseguia deixar de pensar naquilo por muito tempo. Eu sabia que era muito egoísta de minha parte pensar apenas na declaração de amor mais inesperada que se poderia pensar em ganhar enquanto minha amiga estava em coma, mas era inevitável, e eu realmente preferia não me lembrar do estado de Rose.

Embora eu e Edward houvéssemos chegado a um acordo de que agiríamos como nada houvesse sido confessado, e ele prometesse que não esperava nada de mim com aquela confissão, eu ainda assim não conseguia controlar meus pensamentos nem as reações que meu corpo tinha na presença dele. E apenas por causa da minha falta de controle Alice havia sido capaz de descobrir cada suspiro que acontecera na madrugada que Edward declarou que não me via apenas como a mãe de suas filhas.

Ela fez uma festa quase tão grande quanto aquela que fez no dia que lhe confessei sobre minha gravidez, e logo após o momento de choque e perguntas bobas, ela simplesmente pulou e começou a planejar absolutamente cada detalhe do meu futuro, sem nem mesmo saber a resposta que eu havia dado a Edward. E quando eu disse que aquela confissão havia acabado em nada, foi quando Alice de repente começou a mostrar-se uma pessoa altamente persuasiva e cheia de insinuações.

- Oh, vamos lá Bells. Você tem que admitir pelo menos pra mim que está adorando essa idéia de Edward por aqui, não? – Perguntou ela, e então mais uma vez se deslocou pela cozinha indo em direção ao armário de copos perto da geladeira. Eu a vi ficar nas pontas dos pés para pegar duas taças de vinho que ficavam no topo do armário, e quando finalmente alcançou seu objetivo, a baixinha simplesmente voltou com as taças para o balcão, deixando-as ali e logo em seguida indo em direção a geladeira.

Suspirei fundo adivinhando que ela serviria vinho para completar nossa noite, e então apenas permiti que a pouca coragem para fazer algo naquele dia me levasse até o balcão e me acomodei no banco alto que ali ficava. Alice logo voltou com uma garrafa de vinho e serviu os dois copos, deixando uma venha entre meus olhos.

- Você vai beber vinho sem álcool? – Perguntei bebendo um pouco do meu, desejando que de fato ali tivesse um pouco de álcool.

- Sim, vou dirigir daqui a pouco, esqueceu? – Ela perguntou, bebendo um pouco de seu próprio vinho. Era triste aquilo, e mais que nunca eu desejava simplesmente sentir um pouco do prazer e liberdade que o álcool poderia causar em determinada quantidade, mas o fato de eu está amamentando Cathy e Liza não permitia que eu me desse a aquele luxo – E então, não vou mesmo ganhar minha resposta? Duas semanas já se passaram Bells, e você ainda não chegou à conclusão alguma?

Suspirei fundo e ela sorriu em resposta, sabendo que aquele era o sinal de que eu estava mais que cansada de negar as coisas. Ela bebeu mais uma vez um pouco de seu vinho, e eu a imitei antes de responder.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Alice – Confessei por fim, jogando meu braço sobre o mármore escuro e descansei minha cabeça no ombro, uma posição nada confortável, mas era até que boa momentaneamente.

- É normal que você esteja confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo é natural que você tenha pelo menos algo em sua cabecinha gritando algo para você – Ela falou implorando qualquer palavra minha como resposta – Vamos lá, não é possível que esses últimos dois dias tenham levado vocês a lugar algum.

Nos últimos dois dias, desde que Sue havia embarcado para Forks, Edward havia mudado para minha casa, e só saia de lá quando tinha que trabalhar, o que de fato o afastava pela maior parte do dia. Mas o fato dele simplesmente trabalhar demais não significava que a presença dele não estivesse gritante ali. Edward não dormia comigo no mesmo quarto, mas isso não significava que as coisas não estivessem estranhas entre nós.

- Talvez um pouco – Confessei, ganhando um olhar questionativo em resposta – Ok, Alice, a presença dele aqui só serviu para me deixar mais confusa sobre toda essa situação, você está feliz com essa resposta?

Ela concordou, e eu suspirei pesadamente, resolvendo beber o resto de meu vinho.

Eu realmente estava confusa, em todos os sentidos.

A dificuldade de admitir pelo menos pensar em Edward era grande suficiente para nublar qualquer outra coisa na minha mente, e quando eu finalmente conseguia deixar aquilo de lado, eu me via pensando nele e em como eu havia adorado escutá-lo declarando um amor que eu não sabia ser possível por mim. Céus, eu ficava ainda mais confusa quando me lembrava de todos os sinais que sempre gritavam aquela declaração.

Meu corpo tremia quando se lembrava de seu rosto sorrindo e olhando em meus olhos. Eu sentia meu coração bater mais rápido quando sentia a presença dele, e tudo isso e muito mais vinha acontecendo desde aquela noite em que eu simplesmente escutei sua voz sussurrar a frase mais inesperada do mundo. Desde aquela noite eu me via pensando em como seriam as coisas se eu simplesmente dissesse que me sentia da mesma maneira em relação a ele.

E era ai que estava toda a confusão, pois eu realmente não tinha a mínima idéia de como me sentia por Edward.

As reações de meu corpo só de pensar em Edward eram mais que suficiente para que eu tivesse certeza que todo o tempo do mundo jamais seria suficiente para que eu esquecesse o tempo que éramos ''namorados'' – como Edward agora costumava chamar. No entanto, havia muito mais a ser considerado que apenas meus desejos.

Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que sentia por ele, era muito estranho para simplesmente chegar a uma conclusão, mas eu tinha que acreditar que o fato de eu sempre pensar nele e sonhar acordada sobre como poderia ser um futuro ao seu lado significassem alguma coisa. Mas no final, eu sempre me lembrava de que havia muito mais a ser considerado.

- Ah Alice, é tão confuso que eu penso que minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento, você sabe, não é? Quero dizer, desde algum tempo antes das meninas nascerem Edward já estava todo bobinho e... arg, ele já me olhava e tocava de uma maneira diferente, carinhosa e como se quisesse cuidar de mim. Mas naquela época eu estava com tanta raiva e remorso do que ele tinha feito, que conseguia pensar apenas em maneiras para afastá-lo, e vendo que ele finalmente parecia ter algum sentimento por nossas filhas, eu definitivamente queria machucá-lo e jogar na cara dele tudo o que ele havia perdido sobre ela, mesmo que fosse apenas sobre a gravidez. Mas então, quando elas nasceram após muita dor e uma rápida briga com ele, Edward simplesmente aparece no meu quarto de noite e agradece por tudo o que eu havia lhe dado, dizendo que me amava por aquilo, mas eu juro que nunca cheguei a pensar sobre isso, de verdade. Eu nunca pensei que ele quisesse dizer que me amava de uma maneira diferente...

- Espera um minuto, ele já tinha falado que a amava antes? – Alice perguntou de repente um pouco mais excitada.

- Sim, mas eu achei insignificante... – Respondi suspirando – E agora quando ele vem e fala isso novamente, olhando em meus olhos e fazendo aquela caricia no meu rosto, eu simplesmente reajo desse jeito... Ali, é como se aquela garota de quinze anos estivesse ganhando espaço em meu corpo novamente... Para falar a verdade é assim que eu me sinto, como uma garota de quinze anos em um dos conflitos da adolescência.

Ela sorriu para mim, como se achasse minha resposta a mais perfeita do mundo, e então seus dedos alcançaram minhas mãos e ela mordeu seus lábios. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando ficar séria para falar algo, mas estava sendo difícil para ela.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, certo? – Ela perguntou.

Coloquei mais vinho em minha taça, e pedi que ela explicasse, pois eu não conseguia entender.

- O que? – Sussurrei quando ela ficou em silêncio.

- Você se apaixonou por ele Bells, e agora, com essa declaração, seus sentimentos apenas ficaram mais sérios.

- É claro que não, Alice – Respondi imediatamente.

- É claro que sim, Isabella. Você mesma admitiu que se apaixonou pelo pai de Cathy e Liza, mesmo quando ninguém tinha nem sequer uma pista sobre quem era ele... Você dispensou Alex por causa de Edward, e dispensaria qualquer outro homem na face da terra pela mesma razão. Você não pode negar que se apaixonou por Edward há muito tempo.

- Alice...

- Espera... – Ela pediu dando um sorriso um pouco forçado, pois agora finalmente havia conseguido ficar séria – Bom, agora essa paixonite se desenvolveu, e talvez você esteja reagindo dessa maneira apenas pelo fato de você se sentir do mesmo jeito sobre ele. Talvez você tamb...

- Não ouse dizer que eu amo Edward Cullen – Falei quase ameaçadoramente.

- Talvez ainda não, mas isso não significa que um dia isso possa acontecer – Alice respondeu, e então o choro de criança ecoou pelo receptor do babá eletrônica – Oh, acho que alguém acordou.

- Sim, provavelmente com fome – Respondi sorrindo pelo fim da conversa, pulando de onde estava e deixando a taça de vinho para mais tarde – Você sabe, se quiser ir embora pode ir. Edward não deve demorar.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou.

- Tenho, aliás, você deveria está com Lilly e Jasper a essa hora.

- Nem me fale. Eles me expulsaram de casa, acho que isso tem algo com meu presente de natal.

- Bom, se você chegar de surpresa tem uma grande chance de descobrir.

- É verdade... – Alice me acompanhou até a escada, mas ao invés de dar algum sinal de que me acompanharia até o quarto das meninas, ela foi em direção ao armário para pegar seu casaco e cachecol. Depois de se arrumar rapidamente e pegar a bolsa e a chave do carro, ela deu um sorriso – Eu prometo que ligo quando chegar em casa.

Despedimos-nos com um pouco de pressa quando o choro de Liza ou Cathy ficou mais alto, e assim que ela ligou o carro eu fechei a porta, tendo certeza de que estava trancada.

O quarto de Liza e Cathy costumava sempre ter um abajur ligado, apenas para lhe dar a segurança que um ambiente claro poderia trazer, pois essa era a filosofia que eu seguia. Quando abri a porta escutando o choro alto e impaciente ficar cada vez mais desesperado, foi impossível não sorrir com a estranha sensação de que pelo menos duas pessoas no mundo precisavam de mim para viver, e eu era egoísta suficiente para me sentir feliz com aquela realização.

A conversa com Alice ou qualquer outro conflito interno logo desaparecem da minha mente quando fechei a porta do quarto e senti a temperatura do ambiente me abraçar tão confortavelmente quanto seria um abraço um abraço da minha própria mãe em um dia como aquele, e então eu abandoei meus chinelos na entrada do quarto, sentindo o carpete em meus pés.

O choro desesperado vinha do berço do lado esquerdo, no qual pertencia a Liza. Caminhei calmamente até lá, desejando que Cathy ainda dormisse para que eu não tivesse que me preocupar com ela naquele momento.

Quando cheguei ao campo de visão de Liza, seus olhinhos azuis procuravam por qualquer sinal de movimento, e seu choro pareceu diminuir um pouco quando me viu.

- Hey princesa da mamãe. O que foi que fizeram pra você, lindinha? – Perguntei mais animada do que acreditava que estaria depois do dia cansativo que tinha sido aquele. Tirei um pedaço do mosquiteiro que cobria o berço, e então peguei Liza do berço, trazendo ela para meu peito esperando que aquilo a fizesse parar de chorar de verdade, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu – O que foi meu amor, você está com fome?

Poderia até parecer ridículo aquilo, mas eu simplesmente adorava conversar com Liza e Cathy como se elas já fossem capaz de entender o quer que eu pensasse em dizer. Elas sem duvida já tinham ouvido mais que ninguém meus devaneios sobre tudo o que eu estava pensando sobre o pai delas.

Liza não estava com fome, o que não me surpreendia, pois ela havia mamado na fazia muito tempo. Então tomei a conclusão de que ela talvez desejasse ter a fralda trocada.

A deitei sobre a parte almofadada do armário de fraldas, preparada mais uma vez trocar fraldas naquele dia, e quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, Liza se acalmou um pouco. O choro começou a se transformar em suspiros mais freqüentes, e eu sabia que ela estava se acalmando, mas ainda tinha vestígios de choro em seus olhinhos que me fitavam curiosamente, provavelmente Liza estava assustada com as caretas que eu fazia.

- Oh princesa, você precisaria de um banho, mas está frio demais para isso, certo? – Falei tirando a fralda suja, descartando-a imediatamente no cesto de lixo ao lado do armário.

Seus olhos azuis me olhavam atentamente quando finalmente estava quase no final do trabalho de trocar a fralda, e foi nesse momento que eu senti a porta do quarto ser aberta silenciosamente.

- Hey, você está aqui – A voz de Edward ecoou pelo quarto, e eu fechei meus olhos em resposta, não me dando ao trabalho de tirar minha atenção de Liza para saber que ele havia entrado no quarto.

- Liza estava incomodada com a fralda dela – Respondi, finalmente pegando uma fralda nova para colocar – Você quer fazer o resto do serviço? – Perguntei.

- Eu realmente adoraria – Edward falou, e por mais que fosse algo normal as pessoas recusarem usando aquelas palavras, eu sabia que Edward estava sendo sincero – Mas eu realmente preciso me livrar dessa roupa e tomar um banho antes de pegar nelas.

Foi só então que tive coragem de me virar para encontrar a imagem de Edward. Ele estava ainda na entrada do quarto, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse inclinado para frente como se ele tentasse ver o que estava nos berços ou em meus braços. Seu cabelo estava um pouco molhado, e a camisa que costumava ser branca agora tinha uma mancha escura por quase toda a parte da frente.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei assustada.

- Lauren derramou um pouco de café em mim, acho que foi sem querer – Ele deu de ombros.

- Hum, isso vai ser difícil de tirar...

- Eu sei...

- Coloca no corredor, quando eu sair daqui. Vou ver se consigo fazer algo por essa pobre camisa.

Edward sorriu, quase genuinamente, mas o cansaço do dia não permitiu que o brilho do sorriso chegasse aos seus olhos, e de repente eu me vi curiosa para descobrir o que havia feito ele demorar tanto para chegar hoje, ou melhor, o que estava causando a pequena linha de preocupação em sua expressão cansada.

- Eu não vou deixar você lavar minha roupa, principalmente uma hora dessas – Ele falou antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa que estivesse em minha mente.

- Faz o que eu estou mandando, Edward – Respondi, dando um pouco de ênfase na palavra ''mandando''. Ele rolou os olhos, e eu não poderia dizer o que aquilo significava – E a propósito, o que aconteceu hoje? Tem algo de errado com a empresa?

- Nada que você precise se preocupar, apenas problemas que resolvem aparecer nos piores momentos possíveis – Ele respondeu suspirando fundo, e então seus olhos deixaram o meu rosto para contemplar Liza, que eu ainda trabalhava para trocar a fralda – Eu vou tomar banho para finalmente matar minhas saudades.

- Ok, e, por favor, não se esqueça de deixar a camisa no corredor.

- Bella... – Ele começou, dando um passo para trás.

- Não vem Edward, se você quiser usar essa camisa novamente é melhor que ela seja lavada o quanto antes. E a propósito, você já jantou?

- Não, eu esqueci.

- Bom, Alice trouxe um creme de camarão que eu realmente estava sentindo saudade. Está uma delicia, e eu deixei um pouco para você no microondas, mas acho que vou precisar esquentar. Se você quiser, é claro.

Nesse momento a expressão cansada e um tanto preocupada do rosto de Edward pareceu desaparecer, dando lugar a algo confortável e brilhante. Eu percebi seus olhos verdes ganharem um pouco de vida, enquanto seus lábios se moviam para pronunciar algo que nunca chegou aos meus ouvidos, ele apenas sorriu feliz com algo.

Dando mais um passo para trás e finalmente chegando ao corredor, Edward balançou a cabeça e apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de virar-se para ir embora. Eu vi suas bochechas ganharem covinhas antes da porta ser fechada, alertando que seu sorriso havia apenas aumentado.

Meus olhos ficaram grudados na porta fechada por alguns minutos, tentando descobrir o que havia por trás da reação completamente surpresa de Edward, mas logo que percebi o movimento das mãozinhas de Liza no ar, resolvi deixar aquela questão para qualquer momento que eu estivesse a sós com ele.

- E você princesinha, não acha que está na hora de me mostrar esse sorrisinho lindo que eu sei que você tem? A mamãe está louca para ver isso – Falei enquanto arrumava minha filha da maneira mais confortável para ela.

Depois de grudar as pregas da fralda e ter certeza de que não tinha nenhum pouco de talco em minhas mãos, passei meus dedos por seu rostinho bochechudo, adorando a sensação que a pele dela causava na minha, e sorri na esperança de que ela me devolvesse um sorriso lindo.

Liza e Cathy já tinham dois meses e algumas semanas de vida, e já estava mais que na hora delas sorrirem de verdade, não dando apenas aquele sorriso reflexo. Eu realmente estava louca para escutar o gargalhar delicioso que elas certamente tinham, e também estava muito ansiosa para saber se elas haviam pegado o charmoso sorriso que a família Cullen tinha.

Mas para minha completa loucura, nem Cathy ou Liza haviam realizado minha vontade, e eu estava começando a acreditar que elas estavam apenas brincando comigo.

Depois de passar alguns segundos apenas contemplando a beleza surreal que Elizabeth tinha, e vendo que ela não parecia nem um pouco confortável com a idéia de dormir, eu simplesmente a peguei no colo e resolvi que a levaria para o andar de baixo, onde nós conversaríamos um pouco enquanto Edward tomava seu banho. Assim não corria o risco de perturbar a única pessoa que tinha o bom senso de dormir na hora certa.

A camisa de Edward de fato estava no corredor quando eu saí do quarto, arrumada sobre o corrimão da escada de maneira bem escondida, como se ele tivesse a esperança de que eu não encontrasse.

Peguei a camisa com a mão livre, e desci as escadas conversando com Liza sobre o que faríamos. Eu a coloquei no bebê conforto cor-de-rosa com cinza que ficava sempre em qualquer lugar da casa, e a deixei sobre a minha vista enquanto colocava a camisa de Edward na lavadora. Depois voltamos para a cozinha onde mais uma vez coloquei o bebê-conforto sobre um ponto onde eu sempre podia olhar Liza, enquanto esquentava o jantar para Edward.

Eu já estava separando o prato e os talheres quando ele apareceu na porta da cozinha, usando nada mais que calças de flanela e uma camisa branca regata. Seu cabelo agora definitivamente estava molhado, e o cansaço do dia finalmente havia desaparecido.

- O que você está fazendo, Bella? – Perguntou caminhando até Liza para pega-la no colo.

- Preparando o jantar? Não é obvio?

- Você ainda não jantou? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro que sim, ou você acredita que eu ficaria tanto tempo longe da culinária de Alice? – Ele balançou a cabeça e então colocou Liza de volta na cadeirinha dela.

Peguei Liza em meu colo e então me sentei no antigo lugar que Alice ocupara pouco tempo antes, e então observei Edward se servir até o momento em que ele se juntou a mim no balcão, escolhendo sentar-se bem em frente a mim.

- Você não vai beber nada? – Perguntei

- Não – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

O silêncio entre nós dois pareceu se perpetuar. Meus olhos grudados em Liza enquanto observava ela cair cada vez mais no sono que voltava a não deixá-la em paz, e era impossível não sorrir diante daquilo, vendo-a lutar contra as pálpebras pesadas que insistiam em se fechar.

Balançando seu corpinho junto ao meu, esperando que daquela maneira ela finalmente parasse de lutar contra o cansaço, eu conseguia perceber os olhos de Edward estudando cada movimento meu, e até mesmo troquei um rápido olhar com ele antes de finalmente perceber que Liza havia voltado a dormir.

- Você sabe. Isso que você faz com ela é muito... – Ele começou a falar, mas nunca terminou, pois suas palavras morreram antes. Suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas, no entanto, e logo eu não precisava de mais nada para saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Você nunca muda, não Cullen?

- Mudo sim, ou você acha que eu acharia qualquer outra mulher sexy ao fazer um bebê dormir? – Ele perguntou brincando, mas ainda assim era sério. Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes desta vez, e eu apenas olhei para o prato quase vazio a sua frente antes de balançar a cabeça.

- E então? – Suspirei fundo, procurando em minha cabeça por qualquer outro assunto – Alguma notícia de Rose?

Edward havia criado o costume de ir pelo menos uma vez ao dia visitar Rose no hospital, embora ele não gostasse muito de ver a irmã no estado que estava. Ele não permitia que eu fosse visitá-la, tudo por causa da minha reação quando a vi pela primeira e única vez.

- Nenhuma notícia, embora uma enfermeira tenha insinuado que logo poderemos contar com algo novo. Eu realmente não sei se devo acreditar – Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta, e logo eu me arrependi de ter tocado no assunto. Ainda era difícil simplesmente falar sobre aquilo.

Suspirei fundo tentando pensar em um assunto novo, apenas para não ficarmos com aquele silêncio que me incomodava.

- E então, você não vai mesmo me dizer o que está acontecendo com a empresa? Eu ainda, tecnicamente, sou a presidente do grupo, acho que tenho o direito de saber, certo? – Perguntei tentando soar o mais amigável possível.

Edward crispou seu olhar para mim, e então sorriu abertamente, parecendo não se importar coma insinuação de que eu ainda era a presidente.

- Bem que você poderia ser a presidente do grupo para sempre, se isso significasse que você desistisse dessa idéia absurda de ir morar em Forks – Ele falou e então pulou do banco, levando a louça suja para pia.

Eu o vi ligar a torneira depois de jogar os restos de comida fora. Era quase um milagre ver Edward Cullen lavar a própria louça sem ninguém mandar que ele fizesse aquilo, mas como eu já havia percebido, ele realmente estava mudando.

- Eu estava pensando sobre isso, para falar a verdade – Falei sincera, lembrando de alguns devaneios que tive há alguns dias quando me lembrei da minha decisão de ir para Forks. Eu havia chegado à conclusão de que não seria capaz de ir embora e deixar as coisas em Nova Iorque, pelo menos enquanto Rose estivesse em coma.

Edward abandonou de vez o que estava fazendo para fitar-me, e eu vi a esperança se acender em seu olhar.

- Sério? – Perguntou tentando se controlar para não reagir de maneira maior.

- Vamos falar sobre isso depois, ok? Eu acho melhor colocar Liza no berço antes que ela resolva acordar novamente.

Não esperando uma resposta de Edward, eu apenas saí da cozinha em passos lentos e cuidadosos, ainda escutando Edward fazer barulhos enquanto arrumava o que tinha bagunçado na cozinha. Subi as escadas com cuidado para não acordar Liza.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, coloquei Liza no berço com mais cuidado que o normal, rezando para que ela não acordasse, mas infelizmente ela abriu seus olhinhos assim que sentiu falta do calor de meus braços.

- Shii, mamãe está aqui – Sussurrei como se ela fosse entender. Minha mão não deixou de tocar sua pele até o momento em que seus olhinhos se fecharam novamente, pois eu sabia que caso eu fosse embora, ela acordaria.

Somente quando tive certeza de que Elizabeth havia dormido de verdade, foi que tive coragem de tirar minha mão de onde estava e fechar a cortina formada pelo mosquiteiro branco que ficava sobre o berço, e então decidi dar uma pequena checada em Cathy, mas antes que tivesse a chance para tanto, a porta do quarto mais uma vez foi aberta por Edward, no entanto, dessa vez ele entrou sem hesitar.

- Você acha que Catherine iria ficar muito chateada caso eu a acordasse para matar a saudades? Pois eu tenho certeza que Liza jamais iria me perdoar se eu a acordasse agora – Ele falou aos sussurros enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Oh, eu não sei quanto a Cathy, mas sei que eu realmente não gostaria disso – Lhe respondi dando um olhar ameaçador, esperando que ele tivesse o bom senso de não acordar Catherine.

Eu havia finalmente aprendido a técnica certa de fazê-las dormir pela maior parte da noite, e isso era algo realmente bom, pois não influenciava mais no meu sono da noite. Pelo menos não tanto quanto no primeiro mês. Eu precisava apenas evitar ao máximo que elas dormissem durante o dia, e isso significava que eu tinha que fazer apenas as coisas mais adorava fazer no mundo. Conversar, brincar ou chamar a atenção de Catherine e Liza era sem duvida algo mais prazeroso que eu poderia imaginar.

Edward sorriu ao meu lado e apenas se aproximou do berço de Cathy, abrindo a cortina do mosquiteiro para sussurrar algo que não ouvi direito, e após passar alguns segundos acariciando o rostinho dorminhoco de nossa filha, ele me deu espaço para que eu fizesse o mesmo, enquanto ele ia até Liza.

Não demoramos muito ali, pois definitivamente nenhum de nós dois realmente desejava que elas acordassem naquele momento, e então saímos do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Edward, no entanto, não se moveu em direção ao quarto que pertencia a Sue – era lá que ele estava dormindo nos últimos dias – e apenas ficou me olhando, encostando um pouco contra a parede.

- E então, você quer explicar que historia é essa de desistir de Forks? Não que eu esteja reclamando, pelo contrário.

Rolei os olhos e dei um tapa no peito de Edward, sentindo o calor dele quase como se não houvesse camisa separando nossas peles. Fui em direção ao meu quanto, então, sabendo que ele estava me seguindo.

Edward fechou a porta quando entrou e ficou calado enquanto eu pegava minha camisola. Ele ainda estava na porta quando entrei no banheiro para trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes.

Depois de passar alguns minutos no banheiro, e ter certeza de que estava pronta para simplesmente dormir quando voltasse ao meu quarto, eu tinha um pouco de esperança de que Edward houvesse desistido, mas eu estava enganada.

Quando entrei em meu quarto novamente, Edward estava descalço sobre a cama, mexendo no controle da televisão enquanto passava os canais com uma rapidez quase absurda. Eu me perguntava o que havia acontecido com o cansaço do dia.

- Meu Deus, Edward. Você não tem que dormir? – Perguntei indo em direção a minha cama, vendo-o se afastar para me dar espaço.

- Você não pode esperar que eu durma depois de simplesmente falar que não vai mais para Forks – Ele respondeu.

- Ah, olha só quem fala, a pessoa que simplesmente confessa uma coisa e depois manda que eu vá dormir como se não fosse algo grande – Respondi sarcasticamente sem nem pensar no que estava falando antes de ver a sobrancelha de Edward se levantar.

- Eu só estava tentando fazer as coisas mais fáceis para você – Ele respondeu – Naquele dia eu realmente não estava pensando direito. Naquele momento, principalmente, eu só conseguia pensar em como a vida poderia se acabar em um piscar de olhos, e em como eu realmente não conseguiria viver mais um dia sem que você soubesse disso.

- Aham – Resmunguei, tomando o controle da mão dele para desligar a televisão.

- É sério, Bella. Eu precisava que você soubesse, para ter certeza que tentei – Ele falou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

- Tentou o que?

- Tentei ganhar você – Ele respondeu como se fosse simples.

- Tentou me ganhar?

- Sim – Ele respondeu mais uma vez como se fosse simples – Você sabe que eu a amo...

- E você sabe que não gosto quando você fala isso – Menti, e minha garganta se fechou percebendo que nem Edward acreditou naquilo.

- Que seja, eu precisava que você ficasse sabendo para que pelo menos soubesse que tinha tentando ficar com você e tudo mais...

E então eu congelei, sentindo uma estranha vontade de sorrir brotar no fundo do meu peto até que de repente me vi gargalhando. Edward olhou curiosamente para mim, e então cerrou o cenho.

- Você sabe que para conquistar uma mulher você tem que fazer muito mais que simplesmente dizer que a ama, certo? – Perguntei.

- Não, eu não sou muito bom nessa historia de conquistar uma mulher...

- Você costumava dizer o contrário – Respondi, sentindo meu corpo ficar um pouco tenso com o caminho que a conversa levava.

Edward não estava tão longe, uma vez que ele não tinha me dado muito espaço na cama.

- Bom, eu era bom em flertar uma mulher para levá-la para cama por uma noite. Essa historia de conquistar e fazer você sentir por mim o mesmo que sinto por você é bem mais complicado que eu imaginava. Não sei o que fazer.

- Se você realmente quisesse que isso acontecesse, você faria exatamente aquilo que seu extinto esta fazendo, você sabe não é? – Falei sem mais uma vez perceber o que estava falando – Quero dizer, um homem quando realmente quer algo, faz aquilo que os extintos mandam, foi isso o que Emmet fez para conquistar Rose, e foi isso que Alex fez para tentar me conquistar, pena que eu não gostava dele.

- Você não vai gostar se eu fizer exatamente o que meu extinto está mandando que eu faça nesse exato momento – Edward falou, mas eu senti ele se aproximar de mim.

Suspirei fundo, e o som pareceu dizer que eu estava o desafiando, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa Edward estava em cima de mim, com o rosto próximo ao meu e com um olhar desafiador.

- Você não acredita no que lhe confessei naquele dia, não é? – Perguntou.

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas você ainda espera...

- Espero que você desista do que disse e volte para vida que tinha antes de termos aquela relação que você chama de namoro.

- Você não disse isso Isabella – Foi tudo o que escutei sua voz dizer antes de seu rosto se aproximar perigosamente do meu.

- Edward – Sussurrei, não fazendo movimento algum para me afastar.

- Você não quer que eu prove que quero você? – Ele perguntou.

- Você me quer ou me ama? – Sussurrei.

- Acho que os dois estão juntos nessa – Seu sussurro foi baixo, e dessa vez sentir o perfume de seu hálito no meu rosto, e tinha perfume de hortelã. Certamente havia aproveitado meu momento no banheiro para cuidar de si mesmo.

- O que você vai fazer? – Só então percebi que estava sussurrando.

O sorriso torto em seu rosto foi tudo o que vi antes de senti seu nariz roçar o meu.

- Eu posso beijá-la? – Ele perguntou quando eu pensei que realmente não era necessário fazer aquela pergunta. Seus lábios estavam tocando os meus, só que não com tanta pressão como ele costumava fazer antes.

Eu dei conta que minha própria mão havia deixado de aperta os lençóis da cama, e de repente estava traçando caminhos no braço de Edward, voltando a mão dele toda vez que chegava a seu ombro.

Sem que realmente lhe respondesse, Edward pressionou mais um pouco seus lábios aos meus, e foi nesse momento que senti meu corpo finalmente ficar tenso, de uma deliciosa maneira, uma maneira que há tempos eu não sentia. Naquele momento, em que os lábios de Edward apenas tocavam aos meus, sem fazer nada mais que aquilo, eu finalmente percebia o que estava faltando na minha vida, e o quanto havia realmente perdido desde que parei de ter um relacionamento com Edward. E céus, ele estava apenas tocando seus lábios aos meus.

Minha mão deixou de lado a vontade de apenas acariciar o braço dele, e então eu estava tocando seu rosto até me perder nas mexas molhadas de seu cabelo. Senti seus lábios pedindo que eu abrisse os meus, e eu não fiz nada que não fosse obedecer a sua vontade.

Edward de repente tinha a mão em minha cintura, trazendo meu corpo para se chocar ao seu, e então ele puxou-me para o lado para que caísse sobre seu corpo, sem nunca deixar de separar aquele beijo quase surpresa.

Céus, eu não conseguia mais nem pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse simplesmente beijar Edward, quando o som do telefone ecoou pelo quarto e fez com que a urgência que nos beijávamos diminuísse.

Sem querer e com a respiração ofegante, pulei de onde estava para sentar-me na cama e perceber o que estava fazendo. Minhas bochechas, assim como quase todo o resto do meu corpo, estavam quentes, e o barulho do telefone vinha apenas de longe, parecendo ficar mais alto à medida que minha respiração ficava normal.

- Você quer que eu atenda? – Edward perguntou, e meu olhar encontrou com o dele rapidamente, vendo o sorriso aberto formar covinhas em seu rosto que parecia brilhar.

- Não – Respondi balançando minha cabeça sentindo o rubro se desfazer.

Suspirei fundo antes de me curvar sobre a cama para pegar o telefone sem fio que ficava a lado da minha cama, e antes de atender o telefonema, suspirei fundo mais uma vez, tendo certeza que não estava ofegante.

- Sim.

_- Bells? Acordei você? Foi sem querer, de verdade_ – A voz de Alice soou do outro lado parecendo um pouco excitada demais para àquela hora da noite.

- Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei assustada.

- _Só ligando para avisar que cheguei em casa, e estou bem, oras_ – Ela respondeu lembrando que a pouco estava na minha casa – _Eu sei que demorei, mas eu meio que estava comemorando meu presente. Você não vai acreditar no que Jasper e Lilly fizeram no closet. Ah meu Deus, Bells, até você vai a loucura quando ver isso. Eu tenho uma parede inteira só de sapatos._

- Eh, bom, legal, eu vou ver se você está certa.

_- Ok! Edward já chegou?_ – Perguntou ela, e eu olhei rapidamente para Edward, deixando meu olhar ficar sobre ele enquanto terminava a conversa.

- Sim, ele está bem ao meu lado, estávamos... Conversando – Respondi.

_- Hum... Amanhã você me conta sobre isso. Eu vou aqui pirar com minhas roupas novas... Eu já falei o quanto amo meu marido...?_

_- Só porque eu dei isso pra você, Lice?_ – A voz Jasper soou ao fundo.

_- Ele sabe que o amo –_ Alice respondeu contente _– Eu vou indo, nos vemos amanhã mais cedo._

- Nos vemos amanhã, mas não cedo – Respondi sorrindo um pouco, e Edward cerrou seus olhos – Beijos.

_- Beijos_ – Ela falou antes de desligar.

Joguei telefone sobre a mesa de cabeceira e mais uma vez suspirei fundo. Não tinha a coragem de voltar para Edward, mas não poderia apontar a razão para isso.

Minha mão apertou os lençóis, e eu instantaneamente lembrei-me da noite que nem era tão longínqua assim, e logo em seguida as noites que passei com Edward naquela cama encheram minha mente. Eu realmente não sabia o que havíamos acabado de fazer significava, mas eu definitivamente não poderia mais simplesmente negar o fato de eu gostar da idéia de ficar com Edward novamente, exatamente como havia imaginado que ficaríamos quando ainda tinha esperança de que ele fosse ter uma boa reação a minha gravidez.

- E então, onde estávamos? – A voz dele soou ao longe, tirando-me dos pensamentos que me levavam para mais longe do que estávamos. Eu senti sua mão mais uma vez passar para minha cintura, como se ele quisesse voltar para o que estávamos fazendo.

- Eu acho que estávamos falando sobre você ir para seu quarto dormir – Respondi, mas isso não fez com que ele desistisse de me tocar, pelo contrário, sua mão passou por baixo do tecido de minha camisola de seda.

- Edward – Murmurei.

- Você lembra como eu fiz para começarmos a namorar no começo do ano? – Ele perguntou, tomando a total atenção de meus olhos.

- Claro, nós transamos.

- Você dizia não querer, mas não tentou fazer movimento algum para me impedir.

- Sim, e o que isso tem haver com o agora? – Perguntei.

- Você e eu nos apaixonamos naquela vez, nada impedi que isso aconteça novamente.

- Você não está soando muito coerente – Falei tentando sorrir.

- Eu já sou louco por você, Isabella – Ele falou de uma maneira quase tão sexy quanto soou meu nome inteiro ao sair por seus lábios – E eu sei que você se apaixonou por mim da primeira vez, sei que você continuou com esse sentimento durante uma parte da gravidez, e rezo todas as noites para que eu tenha a capacidade de fazer você voltar a sentir isso por mim novamente.

- Por quê? – Perguntei um pouco perdida demais em seus lábios para saber o que estava perguntando.

- Porque eu quero que você fique aqui em Nova Iorque, quero que você fique comigo, formando a verdadeira família que nós formamos com nossas filhas. Você pode não ver isso agora, mas nós somos isso, uma família, e céus, nós poderíamos funcionar maravilhosamente bem caso você quisesse.

- Edward, não é mais uma matemática que envolve apenas nós dois. Naquela época nenhuma pessoa ao nosso redor sabia que tínhamos um caso, naquela época eu e você não tínhamos uma exata consciência das conseqüências, não nos importávamos com o que poderia acontecer, e nem sabíamos o final que poderia ter. Céus, nós não tínhamos duas filhas para levar em conta...

- Exatamente, por causa delas acho que deveríamos tentar.

- Edward...

- Isabella, você e eu poderíamos funcionar, e eu daria tudo de mim para que funcionássemos como um casal que poderíamos ser. Não apenas porque isso me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas também porque isso faria bem para nossas filhas – Ele respondeu, dando ênfase na última parte. Nossos olhares continuaram presos por algum tempo, e minha cabeça se negava a pensar sobre o que ele dizia – Pensa no que sua mãe lhe disse no dia que Cathy e Liza vieram ao mundo.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei.

- Eu escutei a conversa de vocês duas, foi sem querer – Ele deu de ombros – Mas o que estou querendo dizer é que você talvez devesse me dar uma chance.

- É complicado – Respondi, decidindo apoiar minha costa no encosto da cama, e então abracei meus braços em meu peito. Edward se moveu para ficar sentado quando em cima das minhas pernas, mas seu corpo estava curvado o suficiente para que nossos rostos não se separassem muito.

- O que é complicado? – Ele perguntou.

- Tudo, não posso pensar apenas no que quero. Eu tenho que pensar no que é melhor para Catherine e Elizabeth. Eu sei que você é um pai maravilhoso, e sei que você as ama mais que tudo mundo, e que faria de tudo para nunca machucá-las. Mas Edward, nada me garanti que um dia você vai sentir falta da vida que tinha antes, e vai simplesmente dar as costas para nós e voltar a sua rotina de mulherengo.

- Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas – Ele respondeu antes que eu terminasse de completar minha frase – Eu amo você, Isabella. Eu posso ter sido o homem mais mulherengo do mundo, e posso ter sido o homem mais canalha que já cruzou sua vida, mas eu não sou cego ou cruel ao ponto de machucar você e milhas filhas desse jeito. Eu tenho a exata consciência do que estou fazendo, e sinceramente não sinto nem um pouco de saudades da vida de solteirão mulherengo.

- Você ainda é um solteirão...

- Só enquanto você não aceitar ter algo comigo – Ele respondeu um pouco menos sério. Seus dedos de repente estavam tocando meu rosto – Por favor Bells, só uma chance.

- Edwa...

- Você não quer? – Ele perguntou sério, olhando em meus olhos enquanto esperava a resposta – Seja sincera, não só comigo, mas com você mesma. Você não me quer mais, não quer que eu fique aqui e lhe beije novamente? Pois se for isso, eu vou embora, mas se você estiver fazendo todo esse drama apenas por pensar no que pode e não pode acontecer, você vai ter um cara chato para ficar lhe chatear para o resto de sua vida, nem que eu tenha que ir atrás de você em Forks.

- Você iria atrás de mim em Forks?

- Eu iria até o inferno por você ou por nossas filhas – Ele respondeu calmamente, e eu não levei aquilo apenas como palavras ditas ao vento. Parecia uma promessa – Você não me respondeu.

- Eu não sei. Feliz com essa resposta? – Perguntei dando de ombros, não querendo ser sincera ou mentirosa.

Edward balançou a cabeça antes de repente atacar meus lábios mais uma vez, não perguntando ou tentando ser cauteloso enquanto puxava meu corpo para mais perto do seu. Dessa vez a urgência que ele tinha de beijar-me era maior que antes, e suas mãos não perderam tempo ao apertar um pouco minha cintura.

Ele jogou-se contra a cama, fazendo com que eu caísse sobre ele, e então nos rolou quando ele ficou por cima. Não deixávamos nossos lábios perderem contato, e aquilo era algo que causava uma estranha dose de cócegas mexerem com todo meu corpo. Eu não sabia pensar em mais nada que não fosse aceitar que aquilo era exatamente meu melhor conceito de agradável.

E então, de repente, Edward separou nossos lábios. O sorriso em seu rosto era aquele que ele dava quando estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, e sua respiração ainda aquecia meu rosto.

- E então, você ainda não sabe?

- Eu definitivamente senti falta disso – Respondi sorrindo de quão patética eu soaria ao pensar sobre aquilo no dia seguinte.

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita ficar comigo? Aqui em Nova Iorque? – Ele perguntou, com o sorriso crescendo um pouco mais que antes.

- Não, isso quer dizer que vamos conversar seriamente e sem ser dentro deste quarto– Respondi, trilhando minha mão por sua costa até chegar ao cabelo dele – Mas faremos isso em uma outra hora...

**Fim do capítulo.

* * *

**

Eu sei que mereço o ódio/raiva e tudo mais que vocês têm a oferecer, e nada no mundo justiça a demora para postar esse capítulo, então tudo o que vou pedir é perdão pela demora.

Eu juro que tentei postar semana passada, mas todo o transtorno do ENEM me deixou muito tensa de última hora, embora eu estivesse fazendo apenas para descobrir o que eu enfrentarei no ano que vem, e esse fim de semana foi a prova – que eu também fiz – para a faculdade estadual daqui do Maranhão...

Bom, eu espero que me perdoem, de verdade.

O que acharam do capítulo? Eu não quis fazer as coisas correrem muito, mas também não achei legal eles passarem por um longo e chato processo, aliás, eles são Isabella e Edward, e têm sua própria maneira de fazer as coisas, pelo menos aqui.

Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado, e eu tenho que dizer que o próximo capítulo é, provavelmente, o último.

E céus, quem aqui é do Rio? Porque eu tenho que dizer que morro de inveja de quem mora nesse estado, ou pelo menos está por lá no momento. Robert Pattz no Brasil, e eu aqui no fim do mundo, quase pertinho dele. Realmente não vou ter mais unha quando finalmente estrear Amanhecer, e com certeza vou comprar o DVD apenas para ver os bastidores aqui no Brasil.

Bom, ou deixar vocês em paz.

**Beijos, e espero que tenham gostado. **

OS: Perdão por nunca mais responder atenciosamente a cada uma de vocês, de verdade, mas é que esse fim de ano escolar está sugando quase todo o meu tempo...


	38. Tempo

**Amor e Outros Desastres.**

**Capítulo XXXVIII – Tempo.**

**.**

**.**

Senti os lábios de Edward roçando contra minha pele em um toque gentil e leve, ele passava vagarosamente sua boca em meu pescoço e eu poderia sentir até mesmo o sorriso em seu rosto. A respiração quente arrepiava os pelinhos da região que ele tocava, e então eu não sentia dificuldade alguma em me lembrar de como havia sido fácil ficar grávida das minhas duas razões de viver.

Sua mão passou por baixo do tecido de meu pijama, e eu estava surpresa em perceber que havíamos passado a madrugada quase inteira se agarrando como dois namorados adolescentes em meio a uma explosão de hormônios, mas ainda assim havíamos ficado controlados o suficiente para não fazer nada além que se tocar. E de certa forma aquilo me agradava.

Sua boca se abriu no meu pescoço, e ele meio que mordeu minha nuca apenas com seus lábios, sem causar nada mais que um onda de calor que deixou-me com um calor entre as pernas e uma sensação de que eu estava voltando a ser apenas uma adolescente em meio a sua primeira vez com um garoto.

Céus, o que Edward Cullen era capaz de fazer comigo.

Eu sentia a rigidez de seu corpo contra o meu. Sabia que seu ''amiguinho'' estava louco para lembrar do velhos tempos, e era impossível não sentir ainda mais vontade de que pulássemos as preliminares e simplesmente tirássemos as roupas e fizéssemos exatamente aquilo que queríamos fazer.

Uma parte do meu cérebro me lembrava de todos os momentos dos últimos meses da minha vida, fazendo as lembranças de tudo aquilo que aquele homem havia sido capaz de fazer comigo apenas usando palavras e deixando-me para trás como se fosse um nada. E então eu ouvia sua voz gritar em minha cabeça a frase que eu estava adorando repetir como se fosse o filme mais perfeito do mundo.

''_Eu te amo''_

Era difícil acreditar naquilo, mas quando eu percebia o que estava fazendo naquele exato minuto, eu simplesmente percebia que nada no mundo era tão difícil de ser acreditado.

Por todos os santos do universo, eu estava deitada na minha cama com o pai de Catherine e Elizabeth, o mesmo homem que eu costumava odiar a menos de um anos atrás, o homem que abandonara-me quando ficou sabendo que eu estava grávida. O mesmo homem que eu havia prometido nunca mais nem sequer tocar..

E o mais surpreendente de tudo era que eu queria fazer muito além de apenas me agarrar com ele do jeito que estávamos fazendo. O que me assustava era a explosão de hormônios que controlava meu corpo e fazia eu simplesmente desejar que Edward não estivesse sendo tão paciente, que ele simplesmente seguisse seu extinto masculino e fizesse o que costumávamos fazer a algum tempo atrás.

O calor de sua mão chegou por fim no mais baixo da minha cintura, e eu sabia que ele estava disposto a pelo menos tocar as minhas pernas, mas então o barulho de um choro ecoou pelo quarto e funcionou como um banho surpresa de água fria.

O corpo de Edward congelou sobre o meu, e a respiração pesada misturou-se com o choro. Meu peito subia e descia muito lentamente, e minha garganta tinha dificuldade em deixar que o ar chegasse ou saísse dos meus pulmões. Edward não estava em uma situação muito diferente, pelo o que parecia ele estava bem pior.

- Eu acho que alguém quer fazer o mesmo que eu – A voz de Edward sussurrou quando sua boca alcançou meu ouvido, e como uma pista para o que ele dizia, eu sentia a mão deixar minha cintura para aperta meu seio esquerdo.

A garotinha danada dentro de mim fez com que eu sorrisse perversamente, enquanto a garota tímida fez com que minhas bochechas queimassem de vergonha.

- Bom, pena que elas têm prioridade, senhor Cullen – Respondi ainda com a respiração pesada, não tendo muito noção do mundo além do fato do calor do corpo de Edward aquecendo cada célula do meu.

- Elas têm sorte de serem minhas filhas e eu está disposto a abrir mão de qualquer coisa por elas – Edward respondeu dando um beijo na minha têmpora antes de afastar-se de mim para cair com força ao meu lado.

O frio me abraçou instantaneamente, e eu desejei que ele voltasse a ficar sobre meu corpo. A noção de tempo e espaço veio junto com o frio, e de repente eu percebi que estávamos no meu quarto, em meio ao inverno de Nova Iorque nos agarrando como dois adolescentes após uma conversa não terminada sobre o futuro de nós dois e nossas filhas.

Meu corpo estava preguiçoso quando vagarosamente consegui recuperar o controle sobre meus membros, eu sentia o calor meus ossos em protesto ao que poderia chamar de choque térmico por causa da falta de Edward, e sentia que minha calcinha precisaria ser trocada, mas eu faria isso quando Edward não estivesse presente. Eu não queria que ele tivesse uma completa noção do que alguns minutos agarrando ele poderia causar em mim.

- Eu preciso de um banho frio – Edward falou para si mesmo, parecendo mais gemer do que falar de verdade. Virei meu olhar em sua direção ao ponto de ver ele passar a mão em seu cabelo bronzeado, e a lembrança do que eu estava fazendo segundos atrás fez um sorriso brotar em meu rosto. Seu olhar verde e brilhante encontrou o meu e ele sorriu torto, como se fosse capaz de ler meus pensamentos através do olhar. – Talvez você precise de um banho frio também. É bom saber que eu não fui o único afetado pelo calor do momento, não senhorita Swan?

- Quem sabe? – Dei de ombros sorrindo para ele, e pensando em como poderia me mover para beijar seus lábios e voltar a ficarmos como estávamos segundos atrás, mas o choro de uma das meninas aumentou, e eu não tive outra opção a não ser levantar vagamente da cama para conseguir equilíbrio sobre meus próprios pés – Mas como eu disse, as meninas em primeiro lugar.

Eu pude escutar o sorriso brotar do peito de Edward, e quando encontrei seu rosto, percebi que o brilho e o sorriso haviam ganhado uma intensidade ainda maior, ao ponto de encontrar uma beleza que nunca havia visto antes. Edward estava feliz, e eu poderia afirmar aquilo sem medo algum de está errada.

- Sim senhora – Ele afirmou balançado a cabeça positivamente – Eu vou tomar um banho frio, já que você não quer me ajudar aqui.

- A culpa não é minha...

- Você sabe que é – Ele murmurou enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para fora do quarto.

Quando finalmente alcancei o quarto das minhas filhas e me encontrei segura ali dentro sem ele, foi impossível não permitir que a explosão de toda a boa sensação causada pelos minutos com Edward. Meu peito parecia ter-se comprimido esperando pela primeira chance de explodir e fazer eu perceber o quão havia realmente sentindo falta de um homem ao meu lado, e que aquele homem era em especial Edward Cullen.

A sensação de que minhas bochechas estavam rosadas como nunca antes, fazia com que a adolescente em mim ficasse cada vez mais evidente, e o sorriso bobinho que chegava em meus olhos dava apenas mais ênfase a aquilo.

No entanto, como se quisesse que a mulher e mãe, que já era a parte mais natural do meu corpo, de volta a realidade, o choro de bebê pareceu aumentar, e eu me encontrei respirando fundo sem deixar que a adolescente fosse completamente embora enquanto eu corria em direção ao berço de Catherine.

- O que foi princesinha? – Perguntei, descobrindo que agora minha voz soava nervosa, como se eu preferisse não pronunciar palavras.

Deixando de fora do meu caminho o mosquiteiro branco e tirando a manta de algodão que cobria meu bebê, eu a puxei para meu peito esperando que o calor de meu corpo a fizesse se acalmar, o que de fato funcionou quase perfeitamente. As mãozinhas pequeninas e um pouco frias apertaram meu ombro, pois aquilo foi a primeira e única coisa que ele encontrou, e sua boquinha mordeu a pele de meu colo.

Catherine estava com fome, exatamente como eu imaginei.

Como os soluços de Cathy ainda estavam um pouco alto, e como uma parte de mim ainda desejava falar, resolvi voltar para meu quarto a fim de não fazer Elizabeth acordar também, e então apertei minha princesinha contra meu corpo pedindo que ela tivesse alguns segundos de paciência.

Meu quarto estava vazio quando entrei, e meu banheiro tinha a luz apagada, o que me fazia acreditar que Edward tinha ido tomar banho em seu próprio quarto. Arrumei Catherine na cama, antes de resolver trocar de roupa e deixar que ela tomasse um pouco de seu leite.

Depois de colocar uma camiseta mais apropriada, e sentar na cama e deixar Cathy escolher a posição que ela queira para pode mamar, eu finalmente suspirei aliviada sentindo que toda a excitação que Edward havia causada havia finalmente sido deixada de lado.

O sorriso que se via em meu rosto agora era apenas por causa da adoração que eu tinha por perceber o quanto alguém dependia de mim para viver, e de como eu adorava ter minha filha em meus braços.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a porta do meu quarto foi aberta por um Edward completamente sorridente e de cabelos molhados. O peito descoberto e o calção azul escuro eram de enlouquecer, mas graças a Catherine eu permaneci sentada na cama apoiada no encosto da cama.

- Hey, eu sabia que não era o único a adorar fazer isso – Edward falou sorrindo perversamente para mim, dando um piscadinha como se quisesse que eu entendesse o que ele estava pensando.

Seus passos largos e calmos fizeram o caminho para o outro lado da cama, e então ele pulou ao meu lado para se aproximar e ver qual de nossas meninas havia acabado com o nosso momento.

- Catherine, Catherine, você vai ser uma menina muito danadinha – Ele sussurrou balançado a cabeça, mas nossa filha não lhe deu atenção alguma, pois ela estava com fome suficiente para ignorar Deus e o mundo.

- Ela fez a coisa certa – Afirmei apertando meu bebê como se precisasse daquilo para poder pensar coerentemente.

Edward se moveu ao meu lado e de repente percebi que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa que sempre fazia quando encontrava me dando mamar para uma das nossas meninas, ele fez com que eu ficasse apoiada em seu peito enquanto me abraçava confortavelmente. Eu senti o perfume masculino vir de seu corpo, e adorei aquilo.

- Ela fez a coisa certa? – Ele questionou ao começar a fazer traços provocantes em meu braço direito.

- Sim, estávamos indo longe demais.

- Não tínhamos nem começado... – Ele protestou.

- E já estávamos nos agarrando como dois adolescentes em uma explosão de hormônios – Respondi causando uma baixa gargalhada da parte dele. Edward beijou minha bochecha, e meu peito se apertou enquanto eu guardava a sensação boa que aquilo causava.

- É assim que você me faz sentir, um adolescente em meio a explosão de sentimentos e hormônios, e Deus, é o tempo todo, até por pensamento.

- Vamos mudar de assunto – Pedi, antes que eu começasse a falar coisas bobas exatamente como ele estava fazendo.

- Claro – Edward suspirou, e eu esperei que ele puxasse o assunto – E então, você acha que deveríamos falar sobre você não ir para Forks?

- Agora?

- Eu realmente não quero mais perder um minuto sem você, Isabella – Ele respondeu – E então, você disse que estava pensando em deixar Forks e tudo mais para trás. Se for verdade eu vou ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu imagino que sim – Sussurrei antes de falar alto e me entregar de vez a vontade de ficar confortável nos braços de Edward – Eu venho pensando sobre isso desde o acidente com Rose, para falar a verdade.

- Sério?

- Sim, todo esse mistério de quando ela vai acordar, e de como o bebê vai nascer e tudo mais é muito apreensivo. Eu odeio pensar sobre o fato de que nesse momento ela está em um quarto de UTI, respirando com ajuda de aparelhos e nem sequer sabemos quando vamos poder sorrir com ela novamente sobre qualquer besteira que vier em nossa mente, ou quando vamos saborear a criancice dela. Eu imagino com Emmet está, como seus pais, Alice e Jasper estão, e para ser completamente sincera, eu não quero deixar você sozinho agora. Não quero separar nossas filhas de você quando elas são tudo o que você tem para se agarrar enquanto sua irmã está no estado que está...

- Sério? – Ele repetiu, dessa vez eu havia tirado meus olhos de Catherine para encontrar seu olhar.

- É claro que sim, Edward. Eu não sou um monstro, sabia?

- Obrigado – Ele sussurrou dando mais um beijo em minha bochecha, e logo em seguida apertou seus abraço em mim gentilmente – Para ser sincero, Catherine, Elizabeth e você são as únicas pessoas que me mantêm na linha da sanidade.

- Como eu disse – Suspirei, gostando demais do que ele havia acabado de dizer para poder fazer algum comentário adulto – Seria muito egoísmo meu ir embora agora. Além de tudo, a decisão de ir para Forks foi tomada quando você ainda não estava nem aí para meninas, quando eu estava me sentindo sozinha nesse barco. Eu mantive a idéia na cabeça porque estava com raiva de você, e era muito teimosa para voltar a atrás, e então, quando a gente começou a se entender, as coisas já estavam completamente prontas, e eu tinha a desculpa de dizer que eu já tinha uma casa e um emprego em uma cidade muito mais adequada para ser mãe solteira de gêmeas. Mas sinceramente agora eu percebo que minha vida é aqui em Nova Iorque, e a vida pacata em Forks só serviria para me enlouquecer.

- Então quer dizer que você vai ficar?

- Você quer que eu fique? – Perguntei sendo o mais séria que conseguia. O olhar grudado com o de Edward buscava a sinceridade e a precisão daquela pergunta – Eu estou falando sério.

- Você sabe que eu quero que você fique.

- E você sabe que eu quero ficar, não é?

- Sei – Ele sussurrou, e então Catherine pediu para que eu mudasse ela de posição. Edward me ajudou a encontrar uma nova maneira de ficar confortável em seu abraço, e daquela nova maneira eu poderia ver seu olhar serio cair sobre mim ainda com um brilho feliz de antes – Sabe mais o que eu quero?

- O que?

- Você.

- Eu? – Sussurrei no mesmo tom de voz que ele, espelhando o sorriso bobo que encontrei em sua expressão. A sensação de mulher adulta que cuidava da filha estava ocupando apenas parte de mim naquele momento, porque a adolescente que Edward trazia a vida estava de volta, bobinha e sobre o total controle do garoto mais bonito do colegial.

- Aham, todinha só para mim, nem que eu tenha que demorar um bom tempo para você acreditar nisso.

- Ainda bem que você sabe que vai demorar um tempo para ficarmos juntos do jeito que o senhor quer.

- Isso quer dizer que isso vai acontecer? – Ele provocou, trazendo sua respiração para encontrar com a minha, enquanto seus lábios encontravam uma maneira de tocar os meus sem realmente fazer aquilo.

- Isso quer dizer que nesse momento eu estou louca o suficiente para lhe dar uma chance. Uma chance de me fazer aceitar que você realmente está falando o que você quer dizer.

- E isso quer dizer que agora você é minha namorada e eu posso espalhar isso para o mundo? – Ele perguntou um pouco excitado demais, causando um sorriso em meu rosto.

- Acho melhor nós mantermos as coisas em segre...

- Sem mais segredos, Isabella. Eu não tenho vergonha de você, e espero que isso seja recíproco. Nós somos adultos e independentes, então não há razão alguma para escondermos de nossos amigos, familiares e quem mais queira saber que estamos juntos novamente, tentando ser uma família. Eu quero que todos saibam o quão sortudo eu sou, então não quero segredos, nós já escondemos nossa relação uma vez, e foi quase um completo desastre.

- Nossa senhor Cullen, você está apressadinho – Respondi fazendo ele suspirar – Você tem um ponto, mas...

- Por favor, Bella. Eu não vou conseguir passar o dia inteiro fingindo que essa noite não está acontecendo, nem esconder isso por muito tempo. E além de tudo, eu acho que meus pais vão adorar a notícia, e eles realmente estão precisando de alguma coisa como essas no momento.

- Você não acha que está muito apressadinho? Daqui a cinco segundos vai começar a falar de casamento, e isso realmente não vai lhe ajudar muito, Cullen.

- Não, eu pretendo deixar esse tópico para o aniversario de seis meses delas... Para ser sincero, eu estava pensando em pedir você em casamento no dia que você fosse embora para Forks. Você sabe, não? Aquela cena dramática no aeroporto... O cara implorando uma segundo chance altamente romântica enquanto a voz chata da mulher do aeroporto chamando o seu vôo e todos ao nosso redor pedindo que você aceitasse meu pedido.

Sua maneira sarcástica de falar aquilo não combinava com a seriedade de seus olhar, e eu me perguntava se ele realmente havia pensado naquela cena. O sorriso em meu rosto fez uma estranha vontade de gargalhar, mas eu me controlei por causa de Catherine. Ela era a única coisa que me impedia de abraçar Edward pelo pescoço e o beijar ardentemente naquele momento.

Alice estava certa, aquela paixãozinha boba nunca havia realmente acabado, e agora com Edward praticamente morando comigo eu sentia a emoção de viver o que toda mulher queria. O casamento, mesmo que não fossemos casados, e eu nem sequer quisesse pensar sobre aquilo.

- Você realmente pensou nisso ou está inventado agora?

- Sinceramente? Eu sonhei durante semanas sobre as mil e uma maneiras de correr para o aeroporto no último minuto e implorar para que você ficasse aqui, pedir em casamentos aconteceu na maioria dos sonhos, e eu até mesmo tinha um anel.

- Céus Edward, nem fale em casamento comigo se você quiser que isso funcione, um passo de cada vez, e eu preferia que fosse em passos de bebê, mas já está longe demais para que isso aconteça.

- Como quiser, senhorita Swan – Ele respondeu, e eu finalmente senti a pressão de seus lábios contra os meus. A língua dele pediu passagem, mas então eu escutei o barulhinho que vinha esperando escutar a muito tempo impedir que ele insistisse, ou que eu aceitasse seu pedido para aprofundar o beijo que selava um acordo.

A boquinha de Catherine já não estava mais em minha mama, e eu não poderia dizer por quanto tempo aquilo havia transcorrido. O gargalhar baixinho e doce chegava aos meus ouvidos e a única coisa que eu e Edward conseguimos fazer foi dar atenção ao meu bebê que estava em meus braços.

Com o rostinho livre de qualquer sinal de cansaço, e com um sorrisinho do tamanho do mundo, causando duas pequenas covinhas em sua bochechas fofas, e um brilho especial no olhar, Catherine mostrava o sorriso mais lindo mundo, e quando finalmente descodifiquei a idéia de que minha filha estava finalmente sorrindo, eu senti meu peito explodir de uma estranha emoção.

- A você está sorrindo coisa pequena? – Perguntei tocando um de meus dedos em seu rosto – Sorrindo porque a mamãe estava beijando o papai? Seu pai estava certo, você vai ser danadinha quando crescer, Cathy.

- Eu disse, não? – Edward falou um pouco baixo ao meu lado, e quando encontrei meu olhar com o dele, sua reação foi espantosa. Em minuto ele estava ao meu lado, e no segundo seguinte Edward estava pulando da cama para correr para fora do quarto, como se a casa estivesse em chamas.

Meu cenho se fechou rapidamente, mas tão logo eu voltei a ver o sorriso no rosto do meu bebê a preocupação foi embora, e Edward se tornou um lembrança gostosa. Seu sorrisinho espelhava o meu, e eu queria que ela gargalhasse novamente, mas estava confortável o suficiente para ficar daquela maneira.

O barulho de passos rápidos na entrada do quarto chamou minha atenção alguns segundos depois da saída de Edward, e quando levantei meu olhar, eu o encontrei vindo em minha direção com seu celular em mão.

- Eu preciso filmar isso, mas não trouxe a câmera, então vou ter que ficar com meu celular, ou você tem sua câmera aí? Não, vai demorar muito para que eu encontre – Ele falou quase nervoso antes de começar a tirar a foto do rostinho de Cathy sem usar o flash da câmera.

- Edward, acho que está bom de foto, vem aproveitar o momento enquanto ele é de verdade.

.

.

.

- E então? – Alice falou parecendo suspirar fundo, o ar despreocupado em seu tom de voz era mais que uma evidencia de que ela estava puxando o assunto que a matava de curiosidade no momento. Quando deixei de dar atenção a pia onde terminava de arrumar alguns detalhes para jantar, a encontrei brincando de rodar no banco alto que rodeava o balcão de centro da cozinha, e seu olhar brilhava com a expectativa de que eu fosse ser fácil.

- Então o que, Alice? – Perguntei não conseguindo negar o meu próprio sorriso bobo. Eu odiava aquilo, mas era impossível me controlar.

- Ah Isabella – Ela declarou parando de brincar com o banco para poder olhar fixamente em minha direção, ao fundo eu conseguia escutar as vozes das pessoas que brincavam com Cathy e Liza na sala, mas no momento estava muito ocupada para seguir minha vontade de ir ficar com elas – Quando eu fui embora ontem à noite você estava confusa sobre Edward, e quando eu chego aqui hoje adivinha o que eu vejo?

- O que? – Provoquei fingindo não saber ao que ela se referia.

- Você acha mesmo que todos são bobos ao ponto de não percebemos a cordialidade entre você e Edward? Pelo amor de Deus, até um cego, surdo e mudo poderia atestar que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem. Além de tudo, vocês não são tão discretos como imaginam, Jasper viu vocês se agarrando aqui na cozinha ainda pouco. Então, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu, quando e com quem? – A voz de Esme interrompeu minha fala, e então eu a vi entrando na cozinha com uma Elizabeth sapeca em seus braços. Minha filha brincava com os cabelos da avó como se eles fossem as coisas mais legais do mundo, e Esme não parecia se importar nem um pouco.

Balançando minha cabeça e sem ter a mínima idéia do que falar, resolvi verificar se o peru da ceia de natal já estava pronto, e nem mesmo havia aberto o forno quando a voz de Alice chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Seu filho e a mãe de suas netinhas finalmente se acertaram – Ela disse como se tentasse me provocar – Eu estava aqui tentando descobrir como e quando exatamente havia acontecido tal coisa, que tal me ajudar, Esme?

- Ohhh, verdade Bella? Você e Edward se acertaram? – Esme perguntou um pouco entusiasmada demais, e eu realmente não sabia como agir na presença dela. Por Deus, ela era a mãe dele.

Com o rosto corado, deixei de lado o peru descobrindo que talvez demorasse alguns minutos para que ficasse pronto, e então levantei para dar atenção a Esme.

- Vocês duas... – Exclamei olhando a maneira que Liza puxava as pontas dos cabelos de Esme – Ok, é verdade, a gente chegou a um acordo ontem a noite quando ele chegou do trabalho... Grande coisa.

- Grande coisa com certeza – Esme respondeu mais excitada do que Alice sobre aquela novidade. O sorriso em seu rosto era confortante e o brilho em seus olhos tinha chamas de esperanças. Era tão bom ver Esme daquele jeito, que eu sentia um pouco de felicidade em saber que eu havia causado aquilo – Me conte tudo. Meu filho se comportou? Ele foi cavalheiro? Estou curiosa Isabella.

Alice e eu rimos da maneira entusiasmada de Esme, mas antes de responder qualquer coisa, acabei com a distancia que me separava do meu bebê para poder pelo menos tocar seu rostinho e lhe dar um beijo, uma vez que Esme e Carlisle se recusavam a deixar que qualquer outra pessoa tocasse nas meninas naquela noite. Carlisle, por sua vez, estava tentando descobrir uma maneira de fazer Catherine sorrir novamente, e pelas vozes que eu escutava da sala, não era difícil perceber que ela estava o agradando.

- Bom, o que vocês querem saber? – Perguntei resolvendo sentar em um dos bancos.

- Tudo? – Alice perguntou como se fosse obvio, e os olhos de Esme pareciam concordar.

- Vocês sabem que estamos parecendo menininhas de um colegial conversando no banheiro, não? – Brinquei.

- É bom saber, faz tempo que me sinto assim – Esme respondeu sorrindo – Mas conte logo Isabella, eu não vejo a hora de saber como você conseguiu colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Edward, porque eu passei um bom tempo tentando.

- Ok, ok. Bom, eu tenho que confessar que Alice estava certa, Edward realmente me confunde, e o que eu sentia por ele no começo do ano nunca realmente morreu, apenas se escondeu por trás de toda a raiva que nutri por ele quando descobrimos minha gravidez.. E a gora que a gente finalmente começou a agir civilizadamente com o outro, e temos duas menininhas lindas e que amamos mais que tudo no mundo, eu acho que seria muito egoísta da minha parte agir com orgulho e exagerada precaução quando Edward confessa o que me confessou. Quero dizer, Catherine e Elizabeth são bebês, se o que existe entre eu e Edward não der certo agora, vai ser fácil a gente romper; se eu nunca dar essa chance para o nosso relacionamento e for embora para Forks, as meninas vão viver viajando para ficar com um dos pais, vão ter madrastas, e o mais importante de tudo, um dia elas vão chegar e perguntar porque eu nunca tentei algo com Edward quando tive a chance. E sinceramente eu não gosto de viver no arrependimento.

- Um minuto, o que Edward confessou para você? – Esme perguntou, me lembrando de que ela não fazia idéia das conversas que eu vinha tendo com Edward.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, no entanto, a voz de Edward rompeu o rápido silêncio que se formou na cozinha, e então eu o vi passando pela entrada carregando Catherine em seus braços.

As meninas hoje usavam um macaquinho de lã bem quentinho que as protegiam de qualquer frio que pudessem sentir. Catherine estava de vermelho, enquanto Liza usava o mesmo macaquinho no tom cor-de-rosa. As duas tinham faixas de cabelo que correspondiam a cor de suas roupinhas, e um lacinho branco no lado direito das faixas. Elas estavam mais lindas que nunca.

- Eu confessei a Bella o quanto a amo – Edward declarou sem vergonha alguma ao se aproximar cada vez mais de onde eu estava. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando.

- Como é que é? – Esme perguntou um pouco surpresa, e eu e ela trocamos um olhar que dizia exatamente o que pensávamos o quanto era difícil de acreditar naquilo.

- Por favor, mamãe, não haja como se você não soubesse, foi você que conversou comigo sobre isso nesse dia – Edward falou quando finalmente me alcançou e passou Catherine para meus braços.

- Então quer dizer que agora vocês estão simplesmente juntos? – Alice perguntou mordendo o lábio em entusiasmo.

- Estamos tentando Alice, eu vou dar uma chance a Edward e a esse relacionamento...

- Ah, fala sério, até parece que vocês não percebem que isso é apenas um papo para prolongar o mistério para nós, meros mortais – Alice respondeu suspirando fundo, ela pulou de acento e então correu até chegar ao meu lado e me abraçar da melhor maneira que conseguia – Eu estou muito feliz por vocês, de verdade. Embora Edward tenha feito tudo o que fez, eu acho que ele definitivamente não é mais o chato que era antes.

- Muito obrigado, Alice – Edward sarcasticamente quando ela deixou de me abraçar para fazer isso com ele.

Catherine abraçou a alça de meu vestido com sua mãozinha pequena, e então começou a apertar e puxar com toda a sua força. Edward sorriu ao perceber, e então resolveu tirar meu bebê dos meus braços.

- E então isso quer dizer que não vamos mais ter que nos preocupar com a sua falta no nosso grupo? – Esme perguntou .

- Não, ir embora de Nova Iorque não é uma boa idéia, principalmente agora. Além de tudo, Forks sempre foi um bom lugar para morar apenas quando eu era criança ou dependia dos meus pais, mas agora eu percebo que minha vida é nessa cidade. Se nossa relação der certo ou não, eu vou continuar aqui, isso é, se eu ainda tiver meu emprego...

- Ah, por favor Isabella, nem pense uma coisa dessas – Esme rolou os olhos e apertou Elizabeth com um beijo na bochecha – Mas e todos os arranjos que você fez para a mudança? A casa que você comprou, o emprego e o acordo com Sue?

- Bom, a casa eu vou deixar onde está, talvez eu coloque como um investimento ou venda se alguém quiser... O emprego eu vou ter que largar, antes mesmo de começar, e quanto a Sue eu vou ter que ver como ela reage a isso.

- Bom, contando que todos fiquem felizes, para mim está tudo bem – Esme falou antes de dar mais um beijo na bochecha de Elizabeth e sair da cozinha indo em direção a sala.

A noite de natal não poderia ter passado mais agradável, talvez sim se tivéssemos a presença de duas pessoas que me importavam muito, mas que infelizmente não poderiam aparecer, mas tentando manter a linha do pensamento perfeito para que aquela fosse uma memória alegre que eu pudesse contar a Elizabeth e Catherine um dia, eu tentava ver as coisas como perfeitas.

Carlisle e Esme, por algum milagre que eu sabia que os machucava, agiram com muita elegância não permitindo que a dor de não ter Rosalie ali com eles fosse algo perceptível, embora todos sentissem falta de nossa amiga e logo de Emmet também. Os dois passaram a maior parte do tempo mimando e tirando fotos com Cathy, Liza e Lilly, e eu acreditava que aquela havia sido a maneira que eles haviam encontrado de aproveitar o primeiro natal das netas da melhor maneira possível.

Alice e Jasper pareciam em outro mundo, e eu me perguntava o que causava tantos sorrisos que os dois partilhavam sem parar. Hora ou outra eu os encontrava sozinhos em algum cômodo, e logo que me percebiam se afastavam e começavam uma conversa diferente.

Alex também havia aparecido no jantar, seu sorriso fraco e a falta de algo que eu não conseguia identificar, provocou uma curiosidade em mim que foi difícil controlar, e que acabou me fazendo pedir que ele aparecesse no dia seguinte para conversarmos, Edward não gostou, e eu podia perceber uma cena de ciúmes no fim da noite.

Quando finalmente a ceia de natal acabou e todos os presentes foram trocados, tendo embalagens coloridas e grandes até mesmo para Catherine e Elizabeth que não tinham a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava, Alice declarou que estava na hora de ir embora, e logo Alex e Carlisle fizeram o mesmo.

Naquela noite, com muita dificuldade e com quase uma pequena discussão, consegui fazer Edward aceitar a idéia de dormir no quarto de Sue ao invés de dividir a cama comigo. Eu sabia que aquilo era uma provocação para mim mesma a idéia de ter ele semi-nu no quarto ao lado, mas eu realmente acreditava que nós dois deveríamos tentar ter algumas provocações físicas para ter certeza que nosso relacionamento não fosse ficar baseado apenas no sexo ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Na manhã do dia após o natal, eu acordei sentindo a caricia gentil em meu rosto, dedos longos e quente tocando a pele que reagia com cócegas enquanto caminhavam da minha têmpora aos meus lábios, sem pressa ou pressão ao alguma.

O sorriso brotou em meu rosto, e no segundo seguinte eu senti o corpo quente e pesado de Edward sobre o meu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Você lembra o que estávamos fazendo a essa hora do ano passado? – Ele perguntou em resposta, e o cenho franzido deu a pista de que ele precisava responder aquilo – Faz um ano que esse relacionamento louco entre eu e você começou.

- Sério? – Perguntei finalmente abrindo meus olhos para encontrar seu olhar que me estudava atentamente.

- Sim, nós dançamos durante quase toda a festa de natal, você ficou sem um quarto, eu a levei para o meu e então você abusou de mim.

- Eu não me lembro de ter abusado você. Para falar a verdade, eu me lembro de você fazer eu colocar a mão em suas partes, e então eu estava sendo atacada.

- Bom, valeu a pena – Edward deu de ombros e se inclinou para beijar meu rosto, mas sem tocar meus lábios. A caricia de seus dedos cessou em algum momento, mas eu não poderia dizer quando.

Sua mão logo estava em minha cintura, deixando de lado o lençol que nos separava. Ele puxou para mais perto de seu próprio corpo, e seu braço de repente estava embaixo de mim, puxando-me para que eu ficasse sobre ele.

- Então quer dizer que esse é nosso aniversario de primeira vez juntos? – Perguntei quando nos separamos um pouco.

- Eu estava pensando exatamente nisso, mas acho que deveríamos manter essa comemoração apenas entre nós dois, o que acha? – Ele respondeu sorridente, e a única coisa que eu fiz foi selar o acordo com o beijo.

O momento quente e que parecia sem limites acabou não muito depois quando eu e eles estávamos prestes a repetir exatamente o que havíamos feito há um ano, o choro que ecoou pelo receptor do babá eletrônica novamente funcionou como um banho de água fria para nos separar, e Edward estava gargalhando quando permitiu que eu saísse de se abraço forte para ir fazer o que quer que Liza ou Cathy desejavam.

O dia passara-se em um piscar de olhos, e quando dei por mim já era quase começo de noite e eu estava exausta e sozinha em casa, com Elizabeth brincando cercado cor-de-rosa, e Catherine andando comigo de um lado para o outro se recusando a ficar longe de meus braços.

Eu já havia esquecido completamente da visita que Alex faria quando a campainha tocou e eu o encontrei quase congelando com o dia frio que estava sendo aquele.

- Hey, você veio – Eu disse dando espaço para que ele entrasse rapidamente. Catherine ainda estava em meus braços e eu não queria que ela pegasse muito do frio do lado de fora de nossa casa.

Alex sorriu e disse que me encontraria na sala quando terminasse de tirar as milhares de peças de roupas que o protegiam do frio. Quando cheguei a sala coloquei Cathy em meu colo e não esperei por muito por Alex.

- Onde está Edward? – Ele perguntou se juntando a mim no sofá longe da lareira que eu havia acendido para nos aquecer.

- Foi fazer uma visita a Esme e Carlisle, parece que eles voltam semana que vem para Seattle e Edward precisava sobre alguma coisa da empresa com Carlisle.

- Ah, você está sozinha há muito tempo? – Ele perguntou, e eu dei de ombros em resposta. Cathy estava se comportando muito bem em meu colo, e pelos olhares que eu dava a ela, podia perceber que minha filha estava curiosa pela visão que tinha da sala – E o que a senhorita queria comigo que não poderíamos conversar ontem?

- Ah Alex, eu não preciso ser muito esperta para saber que há algo de errado com você – Respondi sincera, desejando poder lhe dar um abraço, mas Cathy impedia isso.

- Algo de errado comigo? – Ele perguntou.

- Por favor Alex, vamos lá – Pedi sendo quase séria.

Alex sorriu fraquinho e rolou os olhos antes de finalmente responder.

- É toda essa situação com Emmet e Rosalie. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para ajudar meu irmão, e sinceramente não posso dar as notícias que ele quer ouvir. Além de tudo tem essa mudança para Seattle e eu não sei mais se devo ou não ir.

- Alex, você não é o médico responsável por Rosalie, e muito menos pode fazer que ela acorde de um coma como esse. Eu posso não está completamente inteirada nesse assunto, mas sou inteligente o suficiente para saber que não depende dos médicos, não mais. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você ver Emmet sofrer do jeito que ele está, porque só de pensar nele eu já fico com meu coração quebrado em mil pedacinhos, mas ainda assim eu acho que a gente tem que ser forte por ele nesse momento. Eu também sei que sua decisão de voltar para Seattle não foi uma coisa do nada, e nós dois sabemos que tem gente lá esperando por você, então eu acho que você deveria ir, Emmet estará em boas mãos aqui, e você poderia vir visitá-lo sempre que precisasse.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim – Ele respondeu, e seus olhos finalmente estavam cedendo espaço as lágrimas. Alex nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que externava suas emoções, mas nossa relação era muito estreita para que escondêssemos alguma coisa do outro – Mas Bella, sinceramente, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por meu irmão, por meu sobrinho... Sei lá, qualquer coisa desde que ajudasse.

- Você e eu temos o mesmo quantidade de poder sobre a situação, Alex – Afirmei, quebrando o espaço que nos separava para alcançar sua mão. Catherine, parecendo sentir a tensão do momento, lançou sua mãozinha em direção a Alex, e ele sorriu resolvendo que a pegaria no colo.

.

.

.

Os dois meses que seguiram após o natal foram quase tensos e cheios de coisas que eu perderia em um piscar de olhos. As coisas mudavam e o inverno continuava rigoroso nas ruas, causando sempre aquele arrepio indesejado em meu corpo, mesmo quando eu apenas olhava a situação das ruas pela janela ou pelos telejornais.

Catherine e Elizabeth haviam crescido e agora estavam cada vez mais uma mistura perfeita de eu e Edward. Seus cabelinhos castanhos avermelhados pareciam ser ruivos a luz do pouco sol, e suas bochechinhas estavam cada vez mais agradáveis de apertar.

Elas haviam crescido muito, mais do que eu desejava que elas tivessem crescido em tão pouco tempo. Agora elas já conseguiam sentar sozinhas, e os sorrisos acompanhados de uma baixa gargalhada aconteciam a todo momento.

Catherine, em particular, adorava quando eu e Edward estávamos juntos perto dela. Ela tinha mania de sempre acordar na hora que Edward passava em nossa casa tarde da noite para nos visitar, e ficava acordada até ter presenciado mais que suficientemente o namoro entre eu e Edward.

Elizabeth por outro lado era uma verdadeira menininha do papai, ela adorava Edward de uma maneira que me fazia chorar de vez em quando, mas não de raiva, mas se de alegria. Minha Liza adorava andar de carro, e eu percebia que suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado toda vez que ela escutava a voz do pai, mesmo que fosse por telefone.

Alex de fato havia ido embora para Seattle, mas somente depois de finalmente conseguir uma conversa com Emmet. Eu fiquei feliz em saber que os dois haviam chegado a um acordo que somente Alex conhecia.

Emmet continuava em seu estado catatônico, a diferença era que com o começo do mês de fevereiro, que era o último mês de gestação de Rosalie, ele passou a visitá-la no hospital todos os dias, e segundo Edward eram longas as horas que ele passava ao lado dela.

Carlisle e Esme viviam me ligando, esperando por qualquer notícia de qualquer pessoa. Minha volta ao trabalho havia sido adiada por insistência de Edward, e eu só voltaria a assumir o cargo que me pertencia depois que as meninas completassem pelo menos ano de vida. E, sinceramente, eu não poderia ficar mais feliz com aquela condição.

O começo do mês de março foi o que eu chamaria de ápice da loucura na família Cullen. Não só havia chegado a hora de fazer o procedimento para que o bebê de Rose finalmente chegasse ao mundo, mas aquilo significava colocar em ainda mais risco a vida de Rosalie.

Era a segunda semana daquele mês quando o grupo de médico pediu que toda a família comparecesse ao hospital para uma reunião importante. Edward passou quase a manhã de sábado inteiro no hospital com os pais e Emmet na tal reunião, e eu passei a mesma manhã na companhia de Alice e Sue, enquanto esperávamos por alguma notícia do que eles estavam para decidir.

Quando Edward finalmente chegou em casa, eu sentia que algo estava de errado, e então foi preciso alguns minutos de preparação para finalmente ouvir a notícia de que fariam uma cesariana para tirar o bebê, e que tal procedimento seria de fato muito perigoso para de Rosalie, mas era a única coisa que poderiam para salvar a vida da pessoa que Rose mais desejava.

A cesariana começou em uma manhã de quinta-feira, e nesse dia parecia que meu mundo havia acabado. Alice mais uma vez passou o dia comigo, e até Lilly faltou seu dia escolar para fazer um pouco de conforto para sua mamã. Sue mal podia se controlar, e naquele dia ela fez todas as receitas que poderia lembrar ao longo de sua vida. Eu por outro lado não conseguia pensar fazer outra coisa que não fosse segurar minhas meninas em meus braços e rezar para que tudo ficasse bem.

Toda vez que o telefone tocava parecia que uma adaga se enfiava e apertava meu coração, e o ar chegava a faltar tamanha era a necessidade por alguma notícia.

Edward de fato só chegou a ligar no meio da tarde, avisando que o menino havia nascido com saúde e que só precisaria passar um ou dois dias na incubadora para que fosse considerado cem por cento saudável. Quanto a Rosalie, ela havia se saído bem na cirurgia, mas não havia nada alterado em seu coma.

Matthew Lucas McCarty nasceu pesando três quilos e setecentos gramas, medindo cinqüenta centímetros, com olhos azuis e cabelos escuros e cacheados. Eu havia tido a oportunidade de o conhecer logo no dia seguinte ao seu nascimento, e meu coração se apertou quando vi pela primeira vez a razão dos olhos de Rosalie brilharem em um fim de manhã de verão enquanto voltávamos uma aula para meu próprio parto.

Quando o vi dormindo tão inocentemente na incubadora, eu vi todo o futuro que minha amiga havia desenhado para aquele anjinho, e senti meu coração bater quase exatamente igual como batia para Catherine e Elizabeth.

Eu havia decido que cuidaria dele até que Rosalie ficasse bem, ou pelo menos até que ele chegasse ao terceiro mês de vida e fosse seguro lhe dar fórmulas para sua alimentação, e foi preciso um bom tempo conversando com Esme e Emmet até que percebessem que era uma boa idéia levar Matthew para minha casa quando ele fosse liberado, pois lá ele não teria apenas o carinho da família ao redor, mas também teria a mim, que estava decidida a cuidar dele como se fosse meu filho enquanto Rose não vinha tomar conta do trabalho.

Emmet ficou com o pé atrás, mas a insegurança e a falta de muita coisa que ele precisaria para cuidar de Matt, fez com que ele aceitasse, e muito logo entramos em um acordo que o deixava feliz e trazia Matt para minha casa por enquanto.

Dizer que todos me consideravam louca por trazer mais um bebê para uma casa onde eu já cuidava das minhas próprias gêmeas era um desentendimento. Edward não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava fazendo, e Alice e Esme não aceitavam deixar que eu e Sue ficássemos sozinhas durante o dia por pelo menos as duas primeiras semanas que Matt estava em minha casa.

Catherine e Elizabeth sentiram a diferença que era com o primo mais novo, mas não fizeram muita coisa além de começar a mamar mais que o normal, como se tentassem marcar território.

- E então, Edward não vem hoje? – Sue perguntou parecendo cansada enquanto passava os canais da TV com o controle remoto. Ela havia acabado de colocar Matt para dormir no cercado que estava lhe servindo como berço temporário

- Não sei, mas já está ficando tarde. Se você quiser ir dormir fique a vontade, eu vou ficar aqui com minha Liza enquanto o papai não chega.

- Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou fazendo esforço para deixar seus olhos abertos.

- Tenho sim... – Respondi tentando sorrir, mas o meu próprio cansaço não dava muita ajuda. Era quase onze da noite e já havia passado da hora que Edward costumava aparecer para nos visitar.

Nosso namoro agora estava controlado por não dividirmos mais o mesmo teto, e então nos agradávamos apenas em namorar no meu quarto e aproveitar um pouco de nossas filhas enquanto elas estavam acordadas, e um pouco de Matt também, que tinha um amor especial por Sue. Nos fins de semana as coisas costumavam serem melhores, mas não o suficiente para que avançássemos nada além de algumas horas na cama fazendo nada além de alguns beijos.

Sue concordou em ir dormir, mas sugeriu que levasse Elizabeth consigo, uma vez que minha filha estava tão dorminhoca quanto qualquer outro bebê naquela casa. Eu concordei, mas apenas porque não sabia por mais quanto tempo ficaria esperando por Edward.

Parecia que horas haviam se passado desde que Sue havia decidido ir dormir quando finalmente escutei o clique na porta anunciando que Edward havia resolvido aparecer. Suspirei fundo e desliguei a TV da sala antes de jogar a almofada que eu estava abraçando para o outro lado do sofá. Minhas pernas doeram quando eu as estendia para ficar de pé, e quando realmente me sustentei em meus pés fui perceber o quanto realmente estava cansada.

Edward estava evitando ao máximo fazer zoada enquanto se livrava do casaco que vestia, e foi preciso que eu falasse algo para chamar sua atenção quando cheguei na entrada da minha casa. Ele estava guardando o casaco no armário quando me apoiei no corrimão da escada.

- Hey, pensei que você não viesse mais hoje – Falei em tom de brincadeira, dando até um sorriso um pouco animado.

Ele virou rápido em direção ao som de minha voz, e quando eu notei a expressão de seu rosto, o meu sorriso morreu e o medo tomou conta instantaneamente do meu corpo.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrei como se não quisesse que minha pergunta fosse alta suficiente, assim talvez ele não respondesse.

- Eles querem desligar os aparelhos que mantêm Rosalie viva, e eu sinceramente não sei se Emmet é contra isso – Edward respondeu por fim, quando percebi que seus olhos estavam tão cheios de lágrimas como no dia do acidente.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, e mais uma vez eu demorei milênios para postar, mas em compensação estou definitivamente de férias até o dia 17 de janeiro, e sem deixar nenhuma matéria pendente – ou então eu teria apenas uma semana de férias, e isso não é legal.**

**Eu sei que estou sendo uma terrível autora ultimamente, e me odeio por isso. Deixo de responder com atenção as reviews que fazem meu dia se iluminar, passo um tempão sem postar, e ainda mantenho o mistério se a Rose vai ficar bem ou não. Eu sei que se soubessem onde eu moro provavelmente eu estaria morta, mas eu só tenho a pedir perdão a todas vocês, de verdade.**

**Nesse exato momento eu estou terminando de escrever esse cap, e ao mesmo tempo arrumando minha mala. Em três horas eu vou ta entrando em um avião com destino ao Rio, e depois vou passar quatro insuportáveis horas da minha vida por outro vôo onde vou finalmente conhecer Gramado. Ou seja, vou ficar até segunda-feira sem um computador, o que vai permitir que eu post novamente só depois da terça... mil perdões de verdade.**

**Bom, eu decidi colocar mais um cap, apenas para termos um pouco mais de romance entre Edward bobinho e Bells ''durona''...**

**As fotos das meninas estão no profile dessa autora que não merece as leitoras que tem.**

**Beijos, e um milhão de perdões a todas vocês, de verdade.**


	39. Quem diria

**Amor e Outros Desastres**

**Capítulo XXXIX – Quem diria...**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth finalmente conseguiu um pouco de equilíbrio ao colocar-se sobre os dois pesinhos mais fofos do mundo. Seus dedinhos gorduchos do pé pareciam apertar os fios fofos do tapete que eu havia comprado especialmente para quando minhas gêmeas começassem a sentir a necessidade de descobrir os poderes de suas perninhas, também senti o apertar de sua mãozinha ao redor de meu dedo, e então eu vi o rosar de suas bochechas denunciar que ela havia acabado de decidir tentar algo novo.

Era incrível aquele sentimento confuso que me deixava com lágrimas marejando meus olhos a qualquer segundo que eu visualizava minhas filhas. Era uma grande sensação de orgulho a que eu sentia quando as via evoluir a cada dia, eu não conseguia evitar aquele simples martelar no meu coração e aquele sorriso bobo que fazia meus olhos brilharem. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia aquele apertar no meu peito e a respiração falhar, tudo por causa daquele medo sem proporção que nunca saia da minha cabeça.

Eu tinha medo de deixá-las no cercado acolchoado sem que eu estivesse por perto para assistir qualquer movimento que elas pudessem fazer. Medo de deixá-las segurar a mamadeira. Medo delas se machucarem em uma de suas tentativas de aprenderem algo novo com mundo. Mas meu maior medo era de que elas ficassem independentes, e eu de repente as perdesse para o mundo.

Aquele medo, do dia que elas já fossem grandes suficiente para não precisarem mais de mim, era o que fazia eu simplesmente passar um tempo da noite olhando para o teto escuro sem ver nada. Aquele medo era o responsável de fazer que eu acordasse de madrugada e simplesmente fosse até o quarto delas para as observar como se o dia não houvesse sido longo o suficiente, as vezes eu cometia até mesmo a loucura de acordar uma delas para que pudesse ter companhia enquanto eu me esparramava sem sono no sofá da sala. Eu já havia até mesmo ligado para o apartamento de Edward em uma madrugada, apenas para que ele pudesse me acalmar de alguns de meus medos.

Elizabeth olhou para mim por fim, e o som de sua risada travessa acordou-me de meu leve sonho acordado. Suas bochechas ainda avermelhadas pareciam queimar, e eu me perguntava se ela ficaria zangada caso eu a tocasse. Seu olhar azul e cheio de determinação penetrou nos meus olhos, mas eu tinha certeza que ela não sentia um terço da intensidade que aquilo me causava, e então eu vi o que ela queria fazer.

Eu congelei, sem saber exatamente como agir. Uma parte de meu cérebro gritou que eu gritasse por um pouco de atenção, outra parte de mim pediu que eu agarrasse a câmera filmadora que deitava ao meu lado no chão e filmasse o que estava prestes a acontecer, e outra parte de mim, aquela egoísta e medrosa, gritava que eu deveria pegar Liza em meus braços e tirá-la do chão, sem dar chance para que ela continuasse a fazer o que estava querendo.

Mas antes que minha decisão pudesse ser tomada, Liza perdeu o equilíbrio conquistado, sua mão abandonou meu dedo que era usado como apoio, e seus bracinhos pequenos rodaram no ar enquanto eu via que ela tentava cair de bunda no chão. Dessa vez meu extinto foi mais rápido, e fui capaz de pegá-la no colo antes que seu choro começasse.

- Oh meu Deus, Elizabeth – Suspirei beijando o alto de sua cabeça e então senti o perfume do xampu neutro de bebê que perfumava seus cabelinhos cacheados. Seu corpinho, agora gorducho, parecia adorar meu abraço, e seus bracinhos fofos circularam meus braços e não permitiram que eu os movesse. O sorriso em meu rosto não poderia ter ficado mais bobo.

Era difícil de acreditar como o tempo parecia desaparecer quando as coisas ficavam... agradáveis. Os dias se transformavam em horas, as horas em minutos, e os minutos em segundos. As coisas aconteciam de maneira tão rápida, que eu tinha a leve sensação de que caso eu piscasse por uma fração de segundos, eu perderia um grande passo na vida das minhas filhas.

Não parecia que Catherine e Elizabeth haviam completado seus nove meses de vida a menos de três dias. Céus, eu conseguia lembrar como se fossem ontem o segundo que eu simplesmente pensei na possibilidade de estar grávida delas. Eu conseguia passar detalhadamente o dia em que fiz os testes, o dia que tomei minha decisão de manter a gravidez indesejada, o dia que contei a Edward e todos os outros dias que encheram o meu ano anterior e fizeram parte da minha jornada para se tornar e ser uma mãe exatamente como era hoje.

Eu lembrava com perfeição do segundo que as vi na telinha do aparelho de ultra-sonografia, ou de como seus coraçõezinhos batiam forte toda vez que eu tinha a oportunidade de escutá-las, ou de como o medo ofuscou a felicidade de descobrir que elas eram gêmeas. Eu sem duvida conseguia até mesmo sentir com perfeição a emoção que havia sentido quando eu simplesmente as tive em meus braços quando elas não tinham nem mesmo dez minutos de nascidas.

E agora ali estava eu, toda boboca por minhas filhas e com minha vida completamente mudada. Nove meses após o nascimento delas e dezoito meses após o dia em que tudo mudou e eu nem sequer havia percebido. Quem diria que eu, Isabella Marie Swan um dia seria mãe solteira aos vinte e nove anos de idade? Eu provavelmente chamaria de louco a pessoa que dissesse tal coisa há dois anos, principalmente se ela enfatizasse que o pai das meninas na verdade era Edward Cullen, e que na verdade eu e ele seriamos namorados desde que nossas filhas tivessem dois meses de vida e que nossa relação não poderia ficar mais forte a cada dia.

Rolei meus olhos deixando que meus pensamentos ficassem de lado, e voltei a apertar o corpinho gorducho da minha filha precoce que parecia gostar de aumentar o medo que eu sentia de perdê-la.

Elizabeth, segundo Esme e Carlisle, era a copia fiel de seu pai apaixonado. Ela não tinha adotado apenas muitas características físicas tais como a cor do cabelo ou aqueles mínimos detalhes que eu não conseguia apontar, mas sabia que pertencia a seu pai, ela também havia adotados grandes detalhes da personalidade de Edward.

Liza, como eu sabia que ela preferia ser chamada, tinha aquela graça deslumbrante em seu sorriso ou na simples maneira como seus lábios se puxariam para um sorriso torto quase exato como o de Edward quando seu olhar sapeca se encontrava com o de alguém quando ela pensava em fazer algo. Ela tinha aquela graça que eu conseguia facilmente ver Edward, e eu sabia que minhas dores de cabeça seriam, na maioria das vezes, causadas por aquela minha filha tão charmosa e perfeita, e que ao mesmo tempo que brigava por independência precoce, tudo o que queria e procurava era chamar minha atenção... Exatamente como eu costumava pensar em Edward e na maneira que ele agia em conduta com a família dele.

Por outro lado eu tinha Catherine, que, fisicamente, era a copia exata de sua irmã, no entanto elas eram tão diferentes quanto o dia e a noite. Era quase difícil de acreditar que duas irmãs gêmeas pudessem ser tão diferentes, mas isso de alguma maneira era algo que estranhamente me fazia feliz.

Catherine também tinha um sorriso capaz de causar deslumbre, aliás, ela era filha de Edward. No entanto, era muito diferente do sorriso de Elizabeth, e eu me perguntava se era a única a captar isso. Minha Catherine, tinha sim aquele sorriso que fazia qualquer pessoa ficar presa em seus dedinhos, no entanto era um sorriso mais ingênuo e tímido, que captava nossos coração e derretia até a pessoa mais desalmada do mundo. Ela tinha aquele olhar tímido por baixo de seus cílios, e uma maneira especial de fazer seu olhar azul escuro ser quase manipulador.

Diferente de Liza, Catherine ainda tinha seu amor devotado por mim, e era muito difícil fazer ela ficar na presença de qualquer pessoa que não fosse eu ou Edward por mais de dez minutos caso ela não tivesse pelo menos a idéia de que um de seus pais estivessem por perto. E para minha maior alegria, Catherine não pareia nem um pouco apegada a idéia de ser precoce como sua irmã, e ainda estava na fase de se divertir apenas com o engatinhar pela casa.

- Bella? – A voz de Sue chegou alarmada aos meus ouvidos, e eu sorri ao perceber que cinco minutos haviam se passado desde que ela resolvera fazer uma nova tentativa de conquistar Catherine e convencer minha filha a ficar mais de dez minutos longe de mim. Eu poderia ouvir os soluços de choro acompanharem os passos apressados que batiam contra o linóleo, e tão logo tirei minha atenção de Elizabeth em meus braços, encontrei a grande salvadora da minha sanidade, e minha bebê chorona que não gostava de ficar longe de mim – Ela realmente não gosta de mim.

O tom de Sue era quase dramático demais, e isso causou uma risadinha no fundo de meu peito. Soltando meus braços que apertavam Liza, eu senti minha filha se jogar para o chão e dar espaço para que irmã viesse para onde queria. Eu sabia que Liza não estava me deixando porque sua irmã precisava de mim, mas sim porque os brinquedos de blocos coloridos estavam próximos e ela havia descoberto uma diversão sem dimensões com seu brinquedo.

- Oh Catherine – Eu exclamei ainda sorrindo, pedindo com meus braços para Sue a deixasse vir. Minha princesinha teve seus soluços cessados quase imediatamente, e tão logo ela estava contra meu corpo, eu senti seu rosto se esconder no meu pescoço enquanto sua mão apertou uma ponta do meu cabelo – O que eu faço com você minha filha?

- Uma boa pergunta, eu quero só ver como vamos ficar quando você voltar a trabalhar – Sue respondeu sorrindo – Mas sinceramente não vou poder ficar para responder, já são quase cinco horas e eu fiquei de ir ver como meu adotado estaria hoje.

Rolei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça em um sinal de negação, tentando conter o sorriso que queria se tornar uma gargalhada. Eu poderia imaginar como Sue corava, mas não tive coragem de fitá-la.

- Tudo bem, mande um beijo para Emmet e para o MEU filho adotado, ok? – Pedi finalmente a olhando – E diga para os dois que eu sinto muito a falta deles, e de como eu ficaria feliz com uma visita, a qualquer hora.

- Pode deixar comigo – Sue respondeu, e só então percebi que ela já estava pronta para sair – Qualquer coisa eu estou com o celular que você me deu...

- Pode ir Sue, nós demos conta de três bebês com menos de um ano de idade por três meses, acho que algumas horas com minhas gêmeas de nove meses não vai ser grande coisa.

- Ok, eu deixei o jantar pronto, você só precisa...

- Vai logo, Sue – Eu disse fazendo sinal para que ela tomasse aquilo de maneira séria.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

E com isso eu apenas escutei seus passos apressadinhos no linóleo enquanto ela corria para a porta e então o click da fechadura. Meu coração se apertou ao imaginar o carro preto que certamente estava estacionado a não muitos metros da minha casa, e com isso pensei no homem que não deveria ter nem mesmo quarenta anos segurando um pequeno buquê de flores do campo. Sue estava sendo paquerada por este homem tinha quase dois meses, e eu podia ter certeza que por mais que ela tentasse evitar, estava sendo difícil para ela não cair nos encantos dele. Eu não o tinha visto muito, mas sabia que o carro preto parado próximo a minha casa tinha algo haver com o fato da babá das minhas filhas está sempre cantando pelos cantos da casa.

- E você, Catherine, o que acha de brincar com sua irmã enquanto a mamãe alonga um pouco o corpo? - Perguntei depois que os soluços de Catherine desapareceram.

- Ma ga ba baaa – Elizabeth quase gritou em êxito de onde estava, ganhando a atenção tanto de mim quanto de sua irmã.

- Ma ga ba ba – Repeti sorrindo em voz alto fazendo as duas olharem para mim – Isso mesmo Liza, isso mesmo.

Soltei o pequeno corpo de Cathy sobre o tapete fofinho do acolchoado que ocupava quase por inteiro do que um dia foi a sala de TV. Pra falar a verdade minha casa já não era mais de longe o que era há alguns meses, e agora todos os cantos tinham uma marca gritantes das gêmeas Cullen. A cozinha era cheia de coisas cor-de-rosa e lilás sem contar com as cadeiras e os enfeites e brinquedos que ficavam por lá quando eu tinha que cozinhar ao mesmo tempo em que elas precisavam ser entretidas. A sala de estar tinha mais brinquedo que em qualquer outro lugar, fora o carrinho duplo que agora eu raramente me dava o trabalho de desmontar. A escada da minha casa havia ganhado um portão branco alto suficiente para que elas não pudessem alcançar, e que vivia fechado, uma vez que agora elas sabiam engatinhar e simplesmente não havia realmente algo que as parassem... Eu sempre sorria ao lembrar do dia que Edward levou horas para finalmente conseguir instalar os portões nos dois extremos da escada.

Deixando minhas filhas no cercado e permitindo que meu corpo realmente se alongasse um pouco, estiquei meus braços e mexi um pouco meu pescoço antes de correr rapidamente a cozinha e pegar a bolsa que já estava pronta sobre o balcão.

- Gag a – Era fácil até mesmo distinguir a voz das duas, e eu sabia que estava ''falando'' era Catherine.

- Ma – Elizabeth pareceu ''responder''.

Quando cheguei a sala percebi que meu cenho estava franzido, mas a expressão logo foi trocado pelo sorriso bobo que nunca iria embora, e logo ali eu conseguia ver a razão de eu ainda está presa naquela sala as cinco horas da tarde de uma sexta-feira, quando na realidade eu deveria estar de volta ao trabalho.

Minha licença maternidade havia acabado há três meses, mas eu realmente não conseguia encontrar a força para voltar trabalhar, não quando Esme não parava de usar sua posição como dona da empresa para oferecer alguns meses a mais de ''férias''. Era impossível acreditar, e eu sinceramente estava começando ficar preocupada comigo, uma vez que eu sentia cada vez menos necessidade de voltar a trabalhar,e com Edward sempre no pé dizendo que eu de fato não precisava, fazia apenas que eu ficasse mais confuso.

Ao todo, eu havia decidido que ficaria naquela situação cômoda até o mês seguinte, e quando chegasse tal mês eu voltaria a trabalhar, mesmo que os Cullen continuassem a oferecer o tempo de folga, mesmo que eu tivesse que procurar emprego em outro lugar. Aliás, embora Edward estivesse cuidando para que absolutamente nada faltasse tanto para mim quanto para Catherine e Elizabeth, eu ainda tinha contas a pagar e fundo de garantia estava começando a ficar perigosamente abaixo do que eu pretendia deixar.

- E então, o que acham de irmos visitar o parque? – Perguntei ao me ajoelhar novamente ao chão, mas dessa vez não dentro cercado.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis me fitavam com emoção quase contagiante, e eu tinha certeza que o relógio biológico das duas gritava que estava na hora de nosso passeio diário. Peguei primeiro Catherine em meu braço, sentindo o peso de seus nove meses apenas em meu braço esquerdo, enquanto tentava decidir se hoje eu as levaria em conjunto ou separadamente até o carrinho que ficava bem na sala ao lado.

Vendo que Liza ainda se divertia com seus bloquinhos coloridos, levei Liza comigo até a sala ao lado, resolvendo que a colocaria em seu antigo cercado por alguns segundos enquanto buscava sua irmã, mas antes aproveitei para deixar a bolsa com suas coisas embaixo do banco do carrinho cor-de-rosa com branco das duas.

Trinta minutos depois e eu estava respirando o ar fresco que as flores e árvores do Central Park exalavam enquanto empurrava o carrinho das meninas pela via que costumava fazer todos os dias. O verão naquele ano não estava sendo tão rigoroso e quente como o do ano passado, e ao andar pelas sombras das árvores nas alamedas do parque sentindo o perfume das flores, fazia apenas que as coisas ficassem mais agradáveis.

- Fáaaaa – Escutei Catherine gritar de onde ela estava, e eu pude ver seus dedinhos apontarem em direção as flores coloridas de um arbusto próximo ao banco livre no parque. Decidindo que nosso passeio já havia sido longo suficiente, ''estacionei'' o carrinho e sentei-me em frente minhas filhas no banco.

- Flor, Cathy, são bonitas, vocês não acham? – Perguntei fazendo contato visual enquanto apontava para o que já tinha a atenção delas duas.

Cathy repetiu o seu tão desesperado e entusiasmo ''Faaaa', enquanto apontava para qualquer coisa ou pessoa que chamasse sua atenção. Elizabeth, no entanto, ficou inquieta e eu podia dizer que tudo o que ela queria era ter a chance de engatinhar no gramado verde que ela podia ver se estender bem atrás do banco onde eu estava.

Revezei com as duas, enquanto uma estava no meu colo bebendo um pouco do suco que elas precisavam beber por causa do calor, a outra estava brincando, ainda sentada no carrinho, pois eu não tinha condições de permitir que ela fizesse outra coisa.

Quando percebi que já tinha passado quase uma hora e meia no parque passeando por outros lugares com as duas e sendo parada mais de três por diferentes pessoas que se apaixonavam por minhas filhas, eu finalmente decidi que estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Não estava muito longe do meu quarteirão quando uma loja chamou minha atenção, e parecendo quase ler meu pensamentos, Catherine apontou seus dedinhos na direção da loja, e exclamou um delicioso e gargalhado ''Faaaaa'', o que logo se transformou, em minha cabeça, em um ''PAPA'' e que por sua vez lembrou-me do pequeno detalhe que eu estava completamente esquecendo. O aniversario de Edward, que por coincidência, seria no dia seguinte.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente por meu esquecimento, mas logo sorri quando lembrei de que minha bolsa estava comigo, e nunca poderia ser tarde o suficiente para comprar um presente, embora eu não tivesse a mínima idéia do que ele pudesse querer de presente de aniversario de trinta e dois anos.

.

.

.

- Edward? – Murmurei confusa quando cheguei à porta do quarto de Catherine e Elizabeth e o encontrei sentando na poltrona ao lado do berço de Liza, segurando nossa filha que chorava sem realmente mostrar um sinal de que pararia em algum momento. Seu olhar verde e um tanto cansado, se prendeu ao meu, e só então eu percebi que ele parecia está alarmado.

- Hey, você acordou – Ele falou um pouco alto demais, e uma pontada da minha cabeça causou um careta em minha expressão. A idéia de ficar acordada até tarde da madrugada não havia sido uma boa idéia ao todo, pelo menos era o que parecia.

- É meio difícil dormir quando uma delas está chorando – Respondi deixando a pequena dor de cabeça de lado enquanto caminhava dentro do quarto para ver se Liza parava de chorar quando estivesse comigo – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu senti falta de vocês, não conseguia dormi depois de acordar às cinco da manhã com uma ligação da minha mãe para me parabenizar. Ao que parece ela estava agitada demais para esperar a hora certa.

Foi impossível não conter o riso que escapou de minha garganta e soou estranho, Edward sorriu torto, mas nesse momento eu já estava bem a sua frente, com meus braços envolvendo uma Elizabeth chorona. Inclinei um pouco meu corpo para beijar seus lábios rapidamente antes de me afastar dele e tentar fazer minha filha se acalmar.

- Parabéns para você, e então, quanto anos está fazendo? Sessenta? – Perguntei de brincadeira, decidindo descobrir se eu precisaria trocar a fralda de Elizabeth.

- A fralda dela está novinha, eu mesmo acabei de trocar – Edward respondeu adivinhando meus pensamentos – E muito engraçadinha você, Isabella. Você é apenas dois anos mais nova que eu, ok?

- Ok, e então, como estava a Califórnia? – Perguntei, dessa vez decidindo fazer o caminho para fora do quarto em uma tentativa de evitar que Cathy acordasse. A possibilidade de que Liza estivesse com fome gritou em minha cabeça, e eu decidi que tentaria a fazer mamar, e rezava que funcionasse.

Edward me seguiu até meu quarto e pulou na cama ao meu lado, segurando Liza enquanto eu desabotoava os botões da camisa que ele havia deixado no meu quarto, e eu resolvera usar para dormir apenas para poder sentir o cheiro dele naquela madrugada.

Foram três noites seguidas sem ter meu namorado ao meu lado, eu definitivamente estava com saudades dele, e isso realmente não era algo assustador ou estranho, era algo que me fazia apenas perceber como meu relacionamento com ele havia chegado ao nível em que eu simplesmente precisava dele ao meu lado em algum momento do dia.

Nós ainda não havíamos chegado a fazer sexo, e isso era algo estranho, uma vez que eu me via muitas vezes desejando simplesmente deitar na cama com meu namorado e fazer muito mais que apenas beijá-lo e provocá-lo. No entanto, aqueles meses de celibato estavam sendo quase uma maneira de provarmos que nosso relacionamento não precisava ou seria baseado apenas em sexo e compromisso com nossas filhas, estávamos chegando a cada a dia a conclusão que poderíamos viver juntos mesmo quando chegasse o dia em que Cathy e Liza já fossem crescidas e nós não tivéssemos mais a obrigação de ficarmos presos um ao outro.

- A Califórnia foi ótima, muitas mulheres bonitas e vestidas em biquínis pequenos. Para ser sincero teve um uma noite que eu fui em Las Vegas e com certeza passei a noite com uma norueguesa e duas gêmeas brasileiras.

- Muito engraçado – Respondi fazendo uma careta para ele. Edward colocou Elizabeth em meu colo, e ela logo procurou por minha mama.

- Ok – Edward rolou os olhos e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, um beijo estalado e com certeza ganhou a atenção dos olhos de Liza – Foi um tédio, e eu não contava os segundos para voltar para casa. De verdade, é bom saber que pelo menos conseguimos controlar essa crise na empresa...

- Crise essa que eu não mereço nem ter noção do que se trata, não? – Respondi com um pouco de ironia. Eu odiava ficar por fora do que acontecia dentro da empresa.

- Eu vou deixar você bem calma e leve para receber o estresse da empresa... só estou cuidando de você, meu amor – Edward falou, e então eu senti um beijo no meu pescoço, provocando uma cócegas gostosa em todo o resto do meu corpo – E você, como aproveitou esses últimos e longos dias? Filmou tudo o que perdi.

- Ah você não sabe o que realmente perdeu ontem.

- O que seria? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Elizabeth quase andou. De verdade Edward, eu senti meu sangue congelar, nem sequer consegui pensar na possibilidade de gravar ou me mexer, foi um verdadeiro susto.

- Você está brincando.

- Não – Respondi quando ele pulou na minha frente. Seus olhos verdes não poderiam ficar mais abertos – Eu não acredito que iria perder isso.

- Bom, acredite. Para falar a verdade eu fiquei com tanto medo que acho que eu também perderia.

- Medo? – A duvida banhava seu rosto.

- É claro, Edward. Elizabeth tem apenas nove meses de vida, ela não deveria está dando passos por enquanto, o certo seria apenas por volta do primeiro aniversario.

- Bella, estamos a menos de três meses do aniversario delas...

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero que elas sejam muito rápidas nos crescimentos. Eu quero que elas fiquem pequenininhas do jeito que estão. Eu sinto falta de quando estava grávida e elas eram tão pequeninas que o médico dizia que elas eram do tamanho do meu dedo ou mão... Agora olha pra elas – Meus olhos deixaram de fitar seu rosto para encontrar meu bebê grande demais para meu gosto mamando com toda a vontade que eu poderia imaginar, seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, como se ela entendesse tudo o que estávamos falando – Elas já estão quase falando, com dentinhos crescendo e aprendendo a andar.

- Oh meu amor – Edward estava rindo de mim, enquanto eu sentia uma súbita vontade de chorar – Elas crescem, você sabia disso quando descobriu que estava grávida.

- Mas eu não quero. Quero que Catherine e Elizabeth sejam sempre meus bebês.

- Bom, infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

Edward não perdeu a chance para me provocar enquanto Elizabeth mamava. Minha filha chorona havia acabado de se dar por satisfeita quando Cathy resolveu acordar, e seu choro parou no mesmo instante que escutei a voz de Edward pelo babá eletrônica.

Ele não demorou muito a voltar para o quarto com meu outro bebê em seus braços. Seus olhinhos verdes se desmancharem em lágrimas quando ela viu Liza em meus braços, e Edward pareceu um pouco triste quando percebeu que as duas tinham alguma espécie de ciúmes da mamãe delas.

- E então, elas têm um presente para você – Falei quando estávamos todos sobre a cama. Catherine resolvera que também mamaria, e Elizabeth estava sentada no colo de Edward, brincando de puxar o cabelo dele.

- Não precisava, Bella. Você sabe que já me deu presente suficiente apenas por trazer essas duas lindinhas para minha vida, mesmo quando eu disse que não queria – Seu sorriso não combinava com a sombra de dor que estampada em seus olhos.

Edward ainda me pegava de surpresa pedindo desculpas pelos meses que agira como '_'um completo idiota''_, e tinha vezes que eu tinha que o ignorar para acabar com o assunto chato ou com a dor que eu encontrava em seu olhar. Eu sabia que ele agora se arrependia de não ter aproveitado a vida de Catherine e Elizabeth desde o verdadeiro começo.

- Ah, verdade? Então e vou deixar você dar uma olhadinha antes de me devolver, o que acha? Só pra você ter uma pequena noção do que está perdendo – Respondi mandando um beijo para ele quando Elizabeth de repente puxou o cabelo com força suficiente para que ele reclamasse de dor. Eu sorri um pouco, e ele me olhou como se eu fosse pagar por aquilo – Está na primeira gaveta do meu cômodo, é o presente de Catherine e Elizabeth, o meu você vai ganhar mais tarde.

- E o que seria? – Ele perguntou enquanto levantava Liza em seus ombros e andou em direção ao cômodo. Liza ainda puxava o cabelo dele quando Edward a colocou em sua cintura ara deixar um braço livre.

- É surpresa, quando voltarmos do hospital para visitar Rose você descobre, o que acha?

- Você é mal – Ele respondeu pegando uma caixa de tamanho grande e forma retangular. O laço azul escuro era de um tom quase igual aos olhos das meninas, eu havia passado quase quinze minutos tentando fazer o laço perfeito durante a madrugada.

Edward voltou para a cama, mas dessa vez sentou-se ao meu lado de maneira que podíamos ver o presente juntos. Ganhei um olhar questionador antes tirar a tampa da caixa.

- O que é isso Bella? – Ele perguntou quando viu o papel de seda sobre o presente.

- Por que você não abre e descobre? Eu espero que goste, de qualquer maneira.

Ele suspirou fundo e então puxou o papel de seda. O presente finalmente foi entendido por ele, e foi então que eu ganhei o verdadeiro olhar que queria ganhar naquele dia. Seu sorriso chegou a brilhar, e eu pude perceber o abraço que ele deu em Liza. Um beijo em minha bochecha foi o aviso de que ele logo me beijaria nos lábios, mas paramos antes que fossemos longe demais, pois Cathy de repente se afastou de meu peito.

Era um álbum de fotografia de Cathy e Liza. Na capa que eram de um arco-íris de cores, tinha uma foto enorme de nossas filhas, que foi tirada logo que elas nasceram e foram colocadas uma ao lado da outra.

Edward abriu o álbum e na primeira pagina tinha um texto pequeno embaixo da foto delas duas quando eu as tinha em meus braços.

''_Hey papai, a gente vai te mostrar umas coisinhas que você não viu antes da gente nascer. Te amamos de muitão. Cathy e Liza''_

- Bella, eu não acredito...

- Catherine lembrou que seu aniversario era hoje, e sugeriu esse presente. Você sabe, não? Eu pensei que você adoraria ganhar isso. Quero dizer, eu espero que você goste, porque eu passei uma boa parte da madrugada fazendo Sue escutar meus comentários sobre as fotos que eu escolhia para colocar neste álbum.

- Você é demais para mim, sabia?

- É, mas foi você que meu deu as duas pessoas mais preciosas da minha vida, então eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa pra lhe agradecer. Agora por favor, olha e me diz o que você acha.

Edward passou da primeira pagina para a segunda, era uma foto da minha primeira ultrassom. A legenda era pequena, e minha letra não era a das melhores.

''_Papai, a mamãe disse que a gente era do tamanho de uma uva bem pequenininha nessa foto. Mas você consegue ver o nosso sorriso?''_

- Sério que elas eram do tamanho de uma uva bem pequena aqui? – Ele perguntou assustado.

- Sim, foi a primeira ultrassonografia que fiz, você nem sequer imaginava que eu estava grávida. Aconteceu em uma quinta-feira, exatamente cinco dias depois de eu descobrir que estava grávida. Eu acho que comentei com você, e até te mostrei naquela noite que Alice voltou de viagem e a gente terminou depois de você me fazer escolher entre... – Minha voz morrendo quando percebi onde estávamos entrando novamente. Balancei minha cabeça e forcei um sorriso, levando minha mão para o canto da página do álbum e então a passei.

Edward continuou olhando cada página como se sua vida de repente dependesse daquilo. Ao longo que as fotos de ultrassonografia passavam, eu percebia a maneira como seu abraço ao redor de Liza aumentava. Liza também parecia interessada, e teve momentos em que ela mesma decidia passar a página mesmo sem saber o que estava fazendo, apenas imitando seu papai bobão. Catherine desistiu completamente de mamar em algum momento, quando as fotos delas já nascidas começavam a aparecer. Eu a deixei com Edward e Liza na cama e corri para o banheiro, resolvendo arrumar um pouco a bagunça terrível que eu deveria está.

Era aproximadamente onze da manhã quando Edward finalmente se deu por satisfeito de fazer perguntas sobre cada detalhe das consultas que ele não esteve presente. Eu já estava quase ficando irritada de ser obrigada a contar pequenas coisas como um sentimento ou um olhar durante minhas consultas, e foi quase impossível não gritar com ele em um determinado momento.

- Oh MEU DEUS – Escutamos um grito de Sue passar pela brecha da porta e fazer com que meus ouvidos se machucassem. Catherine se assustou um pouco, e seu corpinho ficou um tanto tenso, mas logo ela voltou a se interessar pelas outras coisas que a cercavam.

- O que foi isso? – Edward perguntou curioso, e eu podia imaginar que ele se preparava para ir verificar se estava tudo bem com Sue.

Mas não foi necessário. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em responder os passos apressados e pesados de Sue podiam ser escutados, e menos de dois segundos depois ela bateu em minha porta antes de abri-la o máximo que poderia.

Seus olhos escuros brilhavam de uma maneira tão feliz que combinava com o sorriso emocionado desenhados por seus lábios, e sua boca se abria enquanto ela apertava o aparelho de telefone em sua mão. Eu nem havia ouvido o telefone tocar.

- Oh meu Deus – Ela repetiu.

- O que foi Sue? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem? – Perguntei um pouco preocupada.

- Emmet acabou de ligar – Ela respondeu ainda mais emocionada. Tanto eu quanto Edward ficamos tensos onde estávamos, e mil coisas passaram por minha cabeça.

E se tivesse mudado algo no quadro de Rose? Ou se tivesse acontecido algo com meu pequeno e adorável Matthew? Eu nem sequer conseguia me concentrar na expressão de Sue para poder ter alguma linha de pensamentos.

- Emmet? Aconteceu algo? Rose e Matthew estão bem? Céus, Sue, responde logo – Pedi, pois Edward parecia congelado em seu próprio mundo a esperar de algo que o fizesse reagir.

- Rosalie acordou – Sue finalmente soltou, e eu soltei o ar preso em meu peito quando percebi o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

- Como assim? Rose acordou? Você...? Quando? Como? Oh meu Deus, você tem certeza? – Minhas perguntas começaram a se atropelar, e eu preferi ficar calada enquanto tentava pensar em fazer algo além de ficar apenas sentada onde estava.

Afinal de tudo, após sete meses de pura tortura e expectativa, Rosalie finalmente havia tido alguma resposta, e era exatamente a resposta que todos rezavam.

Eu senti um sorri em meu próprio rosto quando finalmente a notícia se tornou um tanto real em minha cabeça, e só então percebi que o fato de ter Rosalie viva e alegre em minha vida novamente havia e tornado algo como um sonho que nunca mais aconteceria, como se eu tivesse perdido as esperanças nela. Balancei minha cabeça, resolvendo não pensar naquilo no momento, e então decidi começar a fazer algo. Eu precisava vê-la para ter certeza que aquilo não era apenas um sonho.

- Nós temos que ir ao hospital, agora. Sue, Emmet falou algo sobre irmos lá? Ele disse se ela estava bem ou se os médicos haviam pedido que ninguém fosse? – Perguntei resolvendo pular da cama e trazendo Catherine comigo.

- Não, ele só falou que ela acordou e pediu que eu avisasse ao máximo de pessoas que pudesse. O meu menino estava tão feliz que nem sequer conseguia ficar calado, eu até podia imaginar o sorriso dele. Eu vou ligar para Alice, e depois para os pais de Rosalie, tem mais alguém que você ache que precisa saber?

- Não, acho que eu vou ligar para Esme e Carlisle, você pode ligar para Alice – Suspirei pensando em mais coisas que eu precisava fazer. A roupa que eu usava era boa suficiente para que eu pudesse ir ao hospital sem me preocupar em estar mal vestida – Sue, você acha que pode ficar com as meninas enquanto eu vou ao hospital? Eu preciso ver Rosalie com meus próprios olhos para ter certeza que ela está bem. E acho que Emmet poderia facilmente aceitar nossa presença com ele agora. Eu sei que Catherine vai ser um pouco difícil, mas...

- Não se preocupe com Catherine, eu e ela vamos ter que aprender a viver juntas, e eu acho que minha menininha linda vai se comportar enquanto a mamãe dela vai ajudar a tia Rose. Não é mesmo Catherine – Sue falou dando um sorriso calmo para mim enquanto pegava Catherine de meus braços.

- Ok, muito obrigada Sue. Onde está minha bolsa? Lá embaixo é claro, Isabella – Falei comigo mesma, Sue rolou os olhos e foi para o quarto das meninas com Catherine em seu colo. Minha filha pareceu não se importar, pelo menos era o que sempre acontecia nos primeiros minutos que ela estava longe de mim ou de Edward. E foi então que percebi que estava sozinha na porta do meu quarto, sem nenhuma zoada evidenciando movimento atrás de mim – Edward, vamos, ou você não quer ver sua irmã?

Virei para poder confrontá-lo com o olhar, no entanto, o encontrei petrificado na cama. Elizabeth estava brincando com o papel de seda que eu havia enrolado o álbum de fotografia. Ele, no entanto, estava congelado na cama, olhando para o nada.

- Edward? O que aconteceu? Você não se sente bem? – Perguntei de repente preocupada enquanto me aproximava dele. Sentei na cama e passei minha mão por seu braço, finalmente ganhando alguma reação.

- Rosalie acordou? – Ele perguntou em um sussurro, como se tivesse medo de falar aquilo em voz alta.

- Foi o que Sue acabou de dizer – Respondi dando um sorriso para que ele se sentisse mais confortável, e cabei ganhando um de volta, mas não tão animado quanto o meu – Vem,Sue vai ficar com as meninas, eu preciso ir ao hospital e ver isso com meus próprios olhos para ter certeza. Acho que você também, não?

- É, mas é que... É verdade, Bella?

- Ma fa ga ga – Liza falou alto suficiente para que nós dois olhássemos para ela. Sua mão puxava com força o papel de seda que agora estava destruído.

- Vou te dar alguns minutos enquanto ajudo Sue a arrumar algumas coisas lá em baixo. Por que você não lava o rosto e tenta avisar Emmet que estamos a caminho do hospital por enquanto? Eu ainda tenho que ligar para seus pais e ter certeza de que eles já sabem dessa notícia.

- Ok, acho que você tem razão... EU não acredito que ela finalmente acordou.

- É por isso que vamos vê-la assim que pudermos. E pode ter certeza que sua irmã nunca mais vai dormir se depender de mim. Ela vai me pagar por ter nos dado um susto tão grande como esse.

Edward concordou com cabeça. E eu o deixei sozinho no quarto, ainda tentando se acostumar com a notícia que acabava de receber.

Ajudei Sue a preparar algo para o almoço das meninas caso eu e Edward demorássemos mais que o esperado. Também a ajudei a dar um banho nas meninas e deixá-las arrumadas para o dia, como as duas princesinhas que elas para mim. Sue me garantiu que ficaria bem só com elas, e no fundo do meu peito eu sabia que não precisava me preocupar.

No entanto, Catherine realmente nunca havia ficado muito tempo longe de mim, não depois que completou seis meses de idade e de repente se viu dividindo a mamãe com um menininho lindo e maravilho que ela com certeza sabia que não era seu irmãozinho. Eu realmente esperava que ela não desse muito trabalho a Sue, mas no final de tudo percebi que aquilo seria apenas um treino para quando eu voltasse a trabalhar.

No final de tudo, Catherine e Elizabeth estavam se entretendo no cercado com seus brinquedos, e Sue havia encontrado um pouco de diversão ao assisti-las brincar. Edward estava terminado de ganhar um pouco de seu controle de volta quando consegui ter alguma resposta de Esme.

- Hey Esme, sou eu, Bella. Estou apenas ligando para saber se você já sabe...

- Que minha filha acordou do coma de sete meses? – Ela respondeu com uma pergunta, e apenas pela animação de sua voz eu já tinha minha resposta. Eu nem sequer percebi o sorriso enorme que esquentou meu rosto.

- É, eu só queria ter certeza que você já sabia disso – Falei e dei um suspiro, encontrando Edward na entrada da cozinha. Ele parecia tenso mas ao mesmo tempo estava agitado demais para ficar parado – Edward entrou em choque quando Sue nos contou. Eu e ele estamos saindo agora mesmo para ir ao hospital e ver se está tudo bem por lá. Você sabe, não? Eu quero ver Rose com meus próprios olhos, espero que nos deixem visitá-la.

- Claro que sim – Esme respondeu – Mas Bella, se eu bem conheço meu filho, acho que não é uma boa idéia permitir que ele dirija. Ele ainda está em choque.

Olhei um pouco para Edward para ter uma verdadeira resposta, e tudo o que conseguia encontrar era a maneira que seu olhar implorava que eu terminasse a ligação. Sua mão esquerda abanava a chave do carro no ar, e eu rolei meu olhos.

- Eu prometo que vou cuidar dele, Esme. Você e Carlisle estarão vindo?

- Além do aniversario de Edward agora temos mais uma razão para estar em Nova York neste fim de semana. Eu já liguei para Maggie e ela já está com tudo preparado para nossa chegada. Eu acho que até Matthew entendeu que mamãe dele acordou. Meu menininho até sorriu no telefone quando liguei mais cedo para Maggie.

- Bella – Edward chamou minha atenção.

- Esme, seu filho está agitado demais para ficar aqui. Você quer falar com ele? – Perguntei.

- Não, você pode levá-lo para o hospital. E por favor, tenta falar comigo ou Carlisle quando você tiver mais notícias sobre a minha filha, ok?

- Pode deixar comigo. Beijos.

Esme mal havia desligado o telefone quando o aparelho foi arrancado de minhas mãos. Eu vi Edward tentar falar com ela, mas o sorriso em seu rosto avisou-me que ele percebeu o fim da ligação. Logo minha mão estava sendo puxada e eu estava sendo levada em direção a saída da casa.

- Edward se acalma, não é como se Rose não fosse mais está no hospital quando chegássemos. Céus, você precisa se acalmar e ficar um pouco menos agitado. Deixe-me dar um beijo nas meninas antes de sairmos.

Ele foi comigo até a sala e deu um beijo em nossas filhas antes de pedir que Sue nos ligasse caso fosse necessário. Não demorou muito para que ele estivesse novamente puxando meu pulso em direção a saída, e ao fundo eu podia escutar apenas o gargalhar da babá das meninas.

- Não senhor, eu estou dirigindo e você vai ter a honra de escolher a música – Falei quando Edward abriu a porta do carona para que eu entrasse. Seu volvo parecia mais brilhante que nunca naquele fim de manhã.

- Bella, ninguém além de mim tem permissão para dirigir o volvo. Aliás, você consegue ser a pessoa mais lenta no transito quando quer. Eu realmente não estou com cabeça para esperar mais alguns minutos extras sem ver minha irmã...

- A gente pode usar meu carro, você só vai ter que esperar eu pegar as chaves – Falei, mas ele me deu um olhar que desaprovava aquela opção – Edward, você não está em boas condições para dirigir, e eu realmente quero ter a chance de ser a pessoa que tem A CONVERSA com Catherine e Elizabeth, e para isso eu preciso está viva. Então a menos que você queira passar um tempo extra decidindo qual de nós dois está em melhores condições para dirigir no momento, eu acho melhor você me passar a chave do volvo e ficar calado.

Ele murmurou algo ininteligível por baixo de sua respiração antes de entrar no carro e bater a porta com um pouco de força. Eu sorri novamente, lembrando-me de um dia muito distante quando ele gritou comigo por ter batido a porta do carro, é claro que no final ele era quem estava tentando fazer as coisas melhores entre nós dois, como sempre.

O caminho para o hospital sem duvida pareceu durar muito mais que os quarenta minutos que normalmente levaria. Edward não parou de quicar seus pés, e suas mãos estavam tão inquietas se movendo no ar, que chegou ao ponto em que eu precisei dirigir apenas com uma mão, assim eu poderia manter minha mão direita unida com a dele.

Quando eu finalmente estacionei o carro no estacionamento não tão cheio do hospital, Edward saiu do carro em uma pressa surpreendente, e eu quase tomei um susto quando a minha porta foi aberta e ele me puxou para fora do carro.

- Ela está acordada, não é Bella? Eu não estou apenas sonhando, não é? – Ele perguntou com um pouco de insegurança em seu olhar que apontava para o prédio atrás de mim.

- Claro que não, Edward. Emmet não ligaria com uma notícia como essas caso não fosse verdade – Lhe respondi, e então fiquei na ponta de meus pés para lhe dar um selinho e fazer as coisas ficarem melhor. Ele deu um pouco mais de intensidade ao beijo, e quando dei por mim estava sem ar e com a sensação de ter atenção desnecessária das pessoas que passavam pelo estacionamento.

- Será se ela está bem? – Ele ponderou quando apertei sua mão e o puxei para irmos em direção a entrada do hospital.

Eu e Edward não perdemos nosso tempo procurando por informação que certamente não nos dariam na recepção, então seguimos direto para o andar onde Rose estava desde que foi admitida no hospital, e quando chegamos lá, a enfermeira que estava na recepção reconheceu Edward e nos informou que Rosalie McCarty havia sido liberada para um dos quartos do sexto andar, e que lá nós poderíamos ter mais noção de como ela estava.

Edward estava a um passo de explodir quando chegamos ao sexto andar, e seu nervosismo não o permitiu nem mesmo que ele fosse capaz de perguntar qual o quarto em que Rosalie estava.

- E como posso ajudá-los? – Uma jovem meça perguntou quando encostei meu corpo no alto balcão da recepção do andar. Ela tinha uma aparência cansada, e mal nos dava uma real atenção.

- Eu gostaria de saber qual o quarto que Rosalie McCarty está – Respondi, apertando a mão de Edward.

- E vocês seriam o que para ela? – A moça perguntou, mas percebi que ela já estava digitando o nome de Rosalie no computador para descobrir o quarto que ela estava.

- Ela é minha irmã – Edward respondeu por mim.

- Ok, Rosalie McCarty está no quarto seiscentos e sete.

- Obrigada – Falei mal tendo a chance de dar uma última olhada para a moça que nos deu a informações, pois Edward parecia já ter descoberto a direção do quarto e me puxava pela mão.

Eu mal havia notado que havíamos entrado em corredor cheio de portas. Os números passavam e eu não tinha a verdadeira oportunidade de ver as numerações, só percebi que chegamos ao nosso destino final porque Edward parou abruptamente em frente ao que parecia ser um dos últimos quartos daquele corredor, e então puxou meu corpo para ser abraçado em seu peito.

- Estamos aqui – Ele sussurrou parecendo feliz. Eu olhei rapidamente para seu rosto, e tive a oportunidade de lhe beijar no queixo.

- É, estamos aqui – Sussurrei antes de sair de seu abraço e apertar sua mão direita enquanto usava esquerda para dar dois toques na porta e então abri-la.

E então eu vi a cena que mais sonhava e menos esperava ver nos últimos meses. O quarto era em um tom pastel e tinha uma janela aberta cortinas brancas que balançavam com o pouco vento que entrava. Uma bandeja de hospital com um jarro de flores vermelhas em cima, e o leve perfume de álcool hospitalar que se misturava com o cheiro de menta ou hortelã.

A cama era longa, e parecia diferente das que ficavam no antigo quarto onde Rose estava. O chão era branco e tinha uma poltrona de um tom pastel mais claro que o da parede, e que por algum acaso estava ocupada por um surpreso e feliz Emmet que sorriu assim que nos encontrou na entrada do quarto.

Foi só então que percebi que o medo de Edward tomou meu corpo e eu ainda não tinha tido coragem de olhar inteiramente para Rosalie, e os segundos de silêncio que se passaram desde que a porta foi aberta, foram os mais apreensivos e quase dolorosos da minha vida.

- Hey, Edward e Bella, vocês vieram – A voz de Emmet chegou cantando aos meus ouvidos, eu podia quase enxergar aquele sorriso que eu acreditava não mais existir, e isso deu um pouco de esperança em meu peito.

E foi então que a voz de Rosálie chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- O que, vocês dois realmente não têm coragem de me olhar no rosto ou Emmet estava mentindo quando disse que fisicamente eu não sofri dano algum? Porque sinceramente até agora eu não tive a oportunidade de ter um espelho ao meu alcance.

O sorriso no meu rosto provocou um acúmulo extra de lágrimas, e antes que pudesse ter alguma noção do que acontecia ao meu redor, eu me encontrei sendo puxada para dentro do quarto. Escutei o leve bater da porta sendo fechada, e então soluços preencheram o silêncio.

- Oh Rose – Eu falei, tendo noção de que os soluços eram meus – Eu não acredito que você finalmente nos deu a honra de sua consciência.

Ela riu um pouco, e eu finalmente reuni coragem para vê-la de verdade.

Fazia mais ou menos três meses desde a última vez que Edward havia acreditado que eu tinha controle emocional suficiente para que eu viesse visitar Rose, e naquela época eu lembro de ter ficado, pela primeira vez na história, excitada com a idéia de fazer uma maquiagem e sair para fazer compras.

Rosalie, diferente de como estava há três meses, agora parecia um pouco mais viva, mas palidez e grande sinal de que ela estava magra mais que o normal ainda eram evidentes. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, embora ela tivesse passado os últimos sete meses dormindo, e seus lábios estavam rosados por causa das mordidas que ela estava lhes dando.

- Oh Bells, me desculpa...

- Cala a boca Rosalie. Primeiro nós vamos aproveitar esse momento, depois você se preocupa em pagar pelo o que aprontou – Edward respondeu. Minha mão foi solta por ele, e então eu estava sozinha no meio do quarto enquanto Edward se sentava na beirada da cama de Rose, inclinando seu corpo para dar um abraço apertado na irmã – Eu realmente nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanto medo de ficar sem suas brincadeirinhas sem graça ou sua personalidade chata.

- Eu sempre disse que um dia você perceberia o quanto você me ama, Eddie, fico feliz em perceber que pelo menos para isso esse coma todo funcionou – Ela respondeu – Mas eu tenho que ser sincera, seu cabelo está horrível, pior que eu lembro.

Edward estava de costas para mim, mas eu pude quase ver o rolar de seus olhos e o sorriso torto em seu rosto. Emmet saiu de onde estava enquanto os irmãos pareciam se divertir a sua maneira de matar a saudades. Logo meu amigo urso estava ao meu lado, abrando-me pela cintura sem tirar os olhos de Rosalie.

- E ai, como foi que isso aconteceu? – Sussurrei baixo para que só Emmet pudesse me escutar.

- Eu não sei, eu cheguei hoje mais cedo para passar alguma parte da manhã com ela, e quando abri a porta imagina a minha surpresa quando encontrei minha esposa com os olhos abertos e assustados? – Ele respondeu tentando conter a emoção que a lembrança lhe dava – De verdade Bella, eu pensei em várias maneiras de vê-la acordando desse maldito coma, até mesmo estava pensando em conversar com o médico para poder trazer Matt, mas não, ela simplesmente acorda em uma manhã de sábado.

- Bom, pelo menos ela acordou – Murmurei dando um tapa com meu cotovelo em seu abdômen – E como ela está? Quero dizer, Edward me disse uma vez que ela poderia voltar com seqüelas ou algo do tipo...

- Ela está bem, o médico disse que ela vai precisar de um pouco de fisioterapia para poder voltar a ter a vida completamente igual a de antes, e ela tem um dificuldade em ficar muito tempo em pé, mas eu acho que isso é tudo. Quero dizer, ela se lembra de tudo, já me fez falar tudo o que podia sobre Matt, e até mesmo já brigou com a equipe médica porque eles disseram que ela precisaria ficar aqui por pelo menos mais uma semana, e que seria inteligente de nossa parte esperar um pouco antes que ela possa conhecer nosso filho...

- Eu não acredito que tiveram coragem de sugerir isso – Respondi um pouco chocada. Certo que a equipe médica não conhecia Rosalie de verdade, mas de qualquer maneira ela era mãe, e nunca era uma boa idéia sugerir que uma mãe fique longe de um filho – E como foi que as coisas ficaram?

- Eu vou trazer Matt aqui daqui a três dias se os próximos exames dela saírem tão perfeitos...

- Oh meu Deus – A voz de Rose interrompeu Emmet, e eu me perguntei quantas vezes mais eu teria que escutar aquela frase ao longo do dia.

- O que foi Rose? – Emmet perguntou, e no segundo seguinte ele estava ao lado dela, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido.

- Oh meu Deus, como eu não percebi antes – Ela respondeu com os olhos mais abertos que nunca. Seu olhar me encontrava mas então voltava a encontrar Edward, e isso se repetiu umas três vezes antes que ela sorrisse e começasse a gargalhar – Vocês estão juntos?

- Como assim, Rose? – Perguntei ao caminhar para ficar ao seu lado.

Edward me deu espaço para que eu pudesse abraçar rapidamente minha amiga, e de repente eu não queria mais deixar de abraçá-la. Mas Edward puxou-me de volta, e como se quisesse responder a pergunta que eu não havia entendido, ela fez com que eu apoiasse meu corpo em seu peito e deixou o braço envolta da minha cintura.

- Vocês estão juntos? Tipo, juntos mesmo? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim – Edward que respondeu dando um beijo em minha bochecha – Há exatamente sete meses. Podemos dizer que foi graças a você, Rose.

- Sério? E você se importa de me explicar?

Eu nunca passei tanto tempo conversando com Rosalie como eu fiquei naquele momento. Edward logo cansou de voltar a historia toda vez que a irmã pedia detalhes sobre coisinhas pequenas, e então e ele Emmet decidiram me deixar sozinha com Rose enquanto desciam até a lanchonete para comprar algo para o lanche.

Rosalie me fez descrever cada detalhe da noite em que Edward disse que me amava, e depois que se deu satisfeita sobre isso, ela me fez contar como Catherine e Elizabeth estavam nos últimos meses. Eu nem mesmo percebi quando a conversa caiu no assunto que realmente parecia importante para Rose, Matthew.

- Emmet me disse que você foi quem cuidou dele nos primeiros três meses – Ela sussurrou com os olhos brilhando quase da mesma maneira que brilhavam quando ela me contou que estava grávida.

- É verdade. Se fosse minhas filhas eu ficaria feliz em saber que alguém se preocupou em fazer elas ficarem confortáveis e seguras nos primeiros meses. Não que Emmet e Maggie não oferecessem tudo isso, mas é que é sempre bom para o recém-nascido ter o leite materno nos primeiros meses, certo?

- Então você é a mamãe de leite do meu Matthew? – Ela perguntou, e eu podia dizer que ela sentia um pouco de medo por aquilo.

- Sinceramente, Rosalie? Se você não acordasse logo, eu certamente seqüestraria aquele menino para mim. Ele é o menino mais lindo do mundo, e para você sentir a ironia, Matt tem os olhos de Edward.

Ela sorriu um pouco, e eu pude ver sua mão acariciando seu abdômen onde um dia Matt estava.

- Emmet me falou. E eu não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo de verdade. Eu tenho tanto medo dele não gostar de mim. Mas sabe? Eu tenho que agradecer a você, por ter cuidado dele...

- Eu só queria que você ficasse feliz, e eu sei que isso a faz feliz.

- É, isso me faz feliz – Ela concordou – E você também. Você parece feliz com Edward. Eu nunca pensei que meu irmão um dia fosse desenvolver a capacidade de amar alguém que não fosse nossos pais e Catherine e Elizabeth, mas eu vi nos olhos dele que ele te ama. Eu fico feliz por isso, quero dizer, vocês formam um casal apaixonado e bonito. E eu também sei que você o ama, quero dizer, você o ama, não?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. E eu me vi mutilando meus lábios enquanto a resposta não chegava a minha língua.

Verdade que eu não conseguia me lembrar de uma época mais feliz da minha vida. Verdade que eu sentia algo mais forte que um simples ''gostar'' sobre Edward. Mas eu ainda não havia qualificado aquilo como um amor ou uma paixão.

Mas quem eu queria enganar? Minha vida estava no ápice da perfeição. Eu tinha duas filhas lindas e perfeitas e um homem que clamava todo e qualquer segundo o seu amor por mim. eu tinha um Edward que hoje em dia era quase o completo oposto do Edward que eu costumava odiar. Ele havia mudado por minha causa, e agora era o responsável por fazer que eu sorrisse bobamente e fosse a mulher feliz que eu era no momento.

- É segredo, mas eu certamente amo Edward – Confessei, e aquilo em voz alta causava uma estranha cócega em meu corpo, mas era uma sensação deliciosa.

.

.

.

Edward caiu sobre meu corpo com a respiração ofegante. Seu corpo quente e soado parecia tremer enquanto eu estava distraída demais com meu momento de prazer extremo. Meu corpo tinha a leve sensação de que estava flutuando em meu meio ao oceano em uma região quente do planeta, e eu até podia sentir a brisa em meu rosto.

Eu estava quente, quase tão quente quanto Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava fria, e aquele choque térmico era uma delicia. Minha respiração também estava ofegante, e minhas sensações pareciam mais aguçadas que o normal, embora minha visão estivesse bem desfocada.

Eu sentia aquele perfume de Ed Edward entrar em minhas narinas e aumentar ainda mais aquela explosão que acontecia entre minhas pernas. Eu conseguia escutar a respiração dele quase perfeitamente, assim como conseguia escutar meu coração bater com força em meu peito.

Sem aviso algum, e quebrando um pouco aquela sensação gostosa que eu estava sentindo, Edward saiu de cima de mim, mas fez com que eu virasse meu corpo para que ficássemos abraçados de lado.

Ele sorria, e isso tinha um brilho de satisfação imensa em cada pedacinho de seu rosto, desde sua mandíbula forte e que eu adorava tocar, principalmente quando a barba estava um pouco a fazer como estava no momento, até a maneira que seus olhos ficavam forçadamente abertos, causando as linhas charmosas na área.

- Oh, eu definitivamente senti falta disso – Falei por fim, querendo quebrar o aparente silêncio para ter certeza que tudo não era apenas mais uma peça da minha imaginação.

Eu não acreditava que depois de quase um ano inteiro, eu havia finalmente feito o que eu mais adorava fazer com Edward. Eu não tinha muito idéia de como funcionaria a ''entrega'' de meu ''presente'' para ele esta noite, mas depois de muitas seções psicológicas com Alice me encorajando a usar um lingerie sexy e finalmente aceitar sair da segunda base com Edward, eu finalmente havia percebido que, embora uma relação leve e romântica com Edward fosse boa, não existia nada melhor que fazer amor com ele.

E de pensar que eu era a única que tinha isso agora e, de alguma maneira eu esperava que, para sempre.

- Fale por você, eu estava quase subindo pelas paredes e fazendo algo que eu tinha medo que pudesse deixar você chateada – Respondeu ele dando um beijo em minha testa, mas eu sentia uma mão boba aperta minha coxa direita – Eu definitivamente estava precisando desse presente.

- O que, Cullen? Você estava pensando em trair sua primeira namorada de longo termo? – Perguntei tentando ao máximo esconder a sensação ruim que aquilo me causava. Eu estava prestes a desfazer o abraço entre nós dois, mas ele apertou meu corpo contra seu peito antes que eu pudesse agir.

- Eu considerei várias coisas, mas nenhuma delas incluía outra mulher que não fosse você Isabella – Ele respondeu sincero, olhando em meus olhos para dar mais veracidade das palavras – Você ainda não entendeu que eu te amo? E que embora eu seja a pessoa mais difícil de fazer amar no mundo, eu também sou a pessoa mais chata quando eu amo alguém, e fique certa, eu não planejo deixar que nenhuma outra mulher ocupe seu lugar. Você é única.

- Sério? – Perguntei de repente muito boba, minhas bochechas estavam queimando.

- Muito sério, acho que sua única opção é aprender me amar, pois eu não vou ser capaz de deixar você ir embora caso você encontre um verdadeiro amor um dia.

- Quão estranho é isso? Meu namorado falando de outro homem enquanto estamos nos recuperando de uma boa e merecida rodada de amor?

- Desculpa – Ele sussurrou, e então a mão que apertava minha coxa estava fazendo círculos na minha cintura – Mas é que é impossível não pensar nisso de vez em quando.

- Isso o que? – Perguntei curiosa, não tendo pista alguma sobre o que ele poderia está falando. Meu olhar sério de repente encontrou seus olhos agora tristes.

- Sei lá. Eu tenho medo de um dia você chegar e me mandar embora, sabe? Medo de você encontrar um homem que você sinta o que eu sinto por você, e então você me deixar por causa dele. Eu sei que nós dois vamos sempre existir, mas por causa de Catherine e Elizabeth, e por mim se depender da minha pessoa... Mas você, Bella, eu não sei. Eu tenho medo de perder você.

Ele me apertou ainda mais forte contra seu peito, e eu sentia que o medo dele era nada mais que real em sua cabeça. Mas como Edward poderia pensar uma coisa dessas depois de tudo o que a gente passou e ainda estávamos ali. Como ele poderia acreditar que eu fosse ter outro homem depois de ficar com ele depois de tudo o que ele havia feito, depois de me fazer ficar apaixonada por ele e então me ensinar a amá-lo?

E foi então que eu percebi isso, mesmo depois de tanto tempo e momentos bobinhos como aquele, eu nunca havia deixado Edward entrar na minha cabeça, e nem mesmo havia dado voz ao que eu sentia por ele. Edward havia repetido incansavelmente seu amor por mim, mas eu nunca havia respondido com aquela frase de três palavrinhas.

- E você me ama ao ponto de briga por mim com outro homem?

- Acho que sim, eu quero você só pra mim, e admito que sou egoísta suficiente para deixar que minha necessidade de ver você inteiramente feliz ofusque minha necessidade de ter você comigo, ao meu lado.

- Então você quer que eu seja feliz? – Perguntei passando minha mão por seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos por causa da minha caricia.

- Quero, eu espero que um dia eu consiga fazer isso por você.

- Eu sou feliz, Edward. Você sabe por quê?

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou.

- Porque eu tenho duas filhas perfeitas e saudáveis que eu adoro e amo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, e eu sei que elas me amam também. Porque eu tenho um grupo de amigos que ficariam comigo em qualquer circunstância da minha vida. Porque meus pais me amam e aceitam as decisões que eu faço. Porque eu sou uma mulher quase completamente independente. Porque eu tenho saúde, paz, um lugar para morar na melhor cidade do mundo, não passo necessidade. E, definitivamente, porque eu tenho um homem que me ama ao meu lado para atazanar minha sanidade, e por alguma coincidência e loucura do destino, eu amo esse homem também.

- Bella, você não precisa falar isso para me fazer sentir melhor – Ele falou, não acreditando no que eu falava. Seus olhos finalmente se abriram.

- Eu estou falando sério. Eu sei que nunca disse isso antes, mas eu tenho certeza que você conseguiu me fazer aprender a amar o que e quem você é, Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou hesitando no sorriso nervoso.

- Com muita certeza.

Edward me puxou para cima de seu corpo antes que eu pudesse deixar um riso escapar de meu peito. Ele também sorria, e eu adorei o som daquilo. Ele de repente estava distribuindo beijos ao longo do meu pescoço a caminho da minha orelha, e aquilo estava fazendo meu estômago ficar nervoso.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, e então eu definitivamente estava desejando fazer amor com meu namorado.

- Eu também te amo, Isabella.

- Quem diria que no final de tudo Isabella Marie Swan e Edward Cullen...

- Inimigos de faculdade – Ele ressaltou quando eu me arrumei sobre ele, para poder olhar seu rosto com mais vontade. Eu podia sentir seu corpo tenso embaixo do meu.

- Se tornaram namoradas e completamente apaixonados um pelo o outro.

- E ainda por cima tiveram duas filhas, que sem duvidas são as coisas mais perfeitas e lindas e maravilhosas do mundo.

- E Edward virou um completo bobão – Falei rindo dele, mas Edward apenas concordou.

- E Isabella continuou sendo a chata implicante de sempre – Ele rebateu, mas eu não tive a oportunidade de responder, por que ele havia roubado um beijo.

E de pensar que um dia eu fui capaz de odiar a pessoa que me fazia feliz agora.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**Ah, eu não acredito que finalizei aqui, não ficou perfeito, mas ficou bem parecido com o que sonhei durante algumas semanas.**

**Eu odeio finais, de qualquer coisa, e com certeza o final dessa fic significa algo para mim.**

**De verdade, eu só tenho o que agradecer por todas vocês que tiveram paciência de ler essa historia, e nesse momento eu fico feliz de ter vocês comigo durante esses últimos meses. **

**Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado, de verdade.**

**De verdade, se eu fosse vocês já tinha matado a autora dessa fic, com certeza ela merece uma tortura antes da morte. O que acham? Eu ajudo ;)**

**Um milhão de perdão pela demora, mas o epilogo está meio pronto, eu posto no domingo ou na segunda, depende de vocês.**

**E um feliz começo de ano, eu espero que tudo de bom aconteça na vida de todas vocês. **

**Muito obrigada pela companhia, e tenham certeza que quando eu tiver precisando de um UP na minha vida, eu vou ler as reviews que fazem eu ficar tão orgulhosa quanto a Bella fica em relação a Cathy e a Liza.**

**Beijos, e adoro vocês.**


	40. Epilogo

**Epilogo - Fly me to the Moon.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward's POV - Quatro anos depois...**

**.**

**.**

- Mamãe, como você sabe que eu sou a Liza, não a Catherine? – Liza perguntou quando Bella terminou de cobrir seu corpo com o cobertor cor-de-rosa. Minha filha tinha um olhar curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu podia ver o desafio ali.

- Eu simplesmente sei, Elizabeth – Bella respondeu dando um beijo na testa de Liza.

- Mas como? – Liza insistiu – O vovô Carlisle e todo mundo fica confundido com a gente, menos você e o papai.

- Eu conheço vocês duas mais que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, senhorita Liza, e agora vá dormir que amanhã vocês têm que acordar cedo para a escola.

- Mas como você conhece a gente mais que todo mundo? – Catherine perguntou ganhando a atenção de Bella. Eu estava sentando bem ao lado de Catherine, fazendo carinho em sua testa até que ela adormecesse, pois essa era a única maneira que ela caia no sono nos últimos dias.

- Eu conheço porque vocês moram comigo, e porque nós passamos uns noves meses sendo apenas uma pessoa, danadinha – Bella respondeu parecendo orgulhosa da idéia dela e das gêmeas formarem apenas um ser. Ela me deu um olhar seguido de um sorriso antes de dar mais um beijo na testa de Liza e se mover para levantar, mas nossa filha lhe segurou a mão e não permitiu que ela se afastasse.

- Como a gente era apenas uma se eu, você e a Cathy somos três? – Liza perguntou mostrando três dedinhos da mão livre para Bella.

- Não me chama de Cathy, Elizabeth – Catherine reclamou. Nada poderia irritar Catherine mais que quando alguém usava seu apelido. Para ser sincero nossas gêmeas eram muito engraçadas quanto a seus nomes, enquanto Catherine não permitia que ninguém a chamasse de Cathy, Elizabeth se irritava quando usávamos seu nome inteiro.

- Então não me chama de Elizabeth – Liza falou em resposta, ela sempre era a mais danada e a ''cabecinha das idéias mirabolantes'' entre as duas.

- Acabou vocês duas. Nenhuma usando o nome que a outra não gosta, ok? – Falei pela primeira vez, não gostando da idéia de que tivéssemos uma briga já tão tarde da noite.

- Ta bom, mas foi a Liza que começou – Catherine respondeu fazendo um biquinho que a fazia parecer cada vez mais com Bella. Rolei meus olhos tentando mostrar que aquilo não era relevante, e isso fez com que as duas soltassem um suspiro exasperado. Bella sorriu um pouco para mim antes que Catherine chamasse nossa atenção mais uma vez – Mas a mamãe não respondeu.

- Vocês nasceram de mim, mocinhas. Passaram nove meses aqui dentro – Bella passou a mão livre em sua barriga e eu não consegui evitar as poucas lembranças boas que eu tinha da época em que ela estava grávida. Eu ainda me odiava por tudo o que havia feito e perdido.

- A gente ficou ai dentro? – Catherine perguntou com uma careta – E você ficou grandona como a tia Kattie ficou antes do Noah chegar?

Eu rir antes de Bella responder. Kate era a vizinha de Bella, e ela era a responsável por fazer Bella ir a loucura algumas vezes durante o verão. A primeira lembrança que eu tinha de Kate era de uma noite em que ela havia entregado a Bella uma entrega de flores no nome de Rilley. No entanto, Bella e Kate passaram a passar mais tempo juntas depois que Sue resolveu nos deixar e nós tivemos que procurar por uma creche ou uma babá que aceitasse ficar com a gêmeas e conseguissem suportar a hora de conversa que Bella tinha sobre como cuidar de nossas filhas.

Kate realmente havia nos ajudado no começo, tomando de conta das meninas enquanto não encontrávamos uma creche que estivesse disponível e fosse boa o bastante para as exigências de Isabella. Como reflexo de tudo, as meninas fizeram amizade com a filha mais velha de Kate, Abby, e agora as três eram um verdadeiro furacão quando juntas. O que mais me fazia ficar perplexo era o fato de acreditar na idéia de que Elizabeth era a mais danada das três.

- Sim, eu fique com a barriga do tamanho da que a tia Kate tinha, só que um pouco maior porque vocês eram duas, não apenas um bebê.

- A gente era feia como o Noah era quando ele chegou? Porque eu não acredito que meu rostinho de anjo era amassado como o dele – Elizabeth falou curiosa, e eu só consegui guardar o riso por causa da expressão surpresa de Bella.

- Liza isso não é algo que se diga sobre bebês – Bella repreendeu dando um tapinha fraco na mão de Liza, que apenas ria sem se importar – Todos os bebês são assim, ele nasceu um pouco cedo demais, mas ainda assim... Além de tudo, você disse que ele era muito fofo ontem mesmo.

- Mas ontem foi o aniversario de um ano dele, então ele está mais bonitinho, e até parece com o tio Gattie.

- Claro mocinha, mas nunca diga que um bebê é feio, eles sempre são as coisas mais fofas do mundo – Bella respondeu.

- A gente era fofa e bonitinha ou só fofa? – Catherine perguntou para mim em uma tentativa de falar baixo, mas tanto Bella quanto Liza escutaram.

- É claro que a gente era bonitinha e fofa, Catherine – Liza que respondeu – Não é papai?

- Céus Liza, você está passando muito tempo com sua tia Rose – Bella respondeu para minha filha, apertando a ponta do nariz dela como ela adorava fazer.

Rosalie, minha irmã mais velha estava cada vez mais diferente do que ela era antes do acidente que a deixou em coma por sete meses. Ela havia se recuperado, fisicamente, muito bem, e em menos de duas semanas depois de acordar ela estava voltando para casa e se acomodando de volta a vida que tinha. No entanto, a recuperação emocional dela não foi tão boa quanto imaginávamos que teríamos, e somente quando ela teve Matthew pela primeira vez em seus braços foi que percebemos os problemas que poderíamos enfrentar.

Rose passou um bom tempo se culpando por tudo o que havia perdido da vida de seu filho, e passou mais tempo ainda chorando pelas lembranças que não tinha. Ela nem sequer queria assistir aos vários vídeos feitos de Matt, tudo o que ela fazia era ter o menino em seus braços sem permitir que ele saísse de seu alcance em momento algum. Ela não voltou a trabalhar por pelos três anos, as viagens que ela costumava fazer com Emmet demoraram quase o mesmo tempo a acontecer, e quando aconteceu foi com destino a Seattle. E o mais assustador de tudo, pelo menos para todos que conheciam minha irmã, ela determinou que não queria mais filhos além de Matt, e sua promessa não conseguia ser quebrada nem pela insistência de Emmet.

Era quase terrível assistir minha irmã mudar sua personalidade por completo, mas eu e Bella nunca a deixamos sozinha em momento algum. Para a felicidade de todos, no entanto, Rosalie parecia se recuperar e voltar ao que era antes do acidente. Há um ano ela havia voltado a trabalhar, embora fosse algo que a permitia passar mais tempo em casa que em outro lugar. Ela também havia voltado a viajar, e nos últimos meses ela de vez em quando aparecia para pegar Catherine e Elizabeth e ir para o shopping fazer compras, sempre na companhia de Alice e Lilly. Eu não ficaria surpreso caso um novo sobrinho viesse futuramente, e sinceramente, pelo bem da sanidade e felicidade de Emmet, eu esperava que minha irmã considerasse aquela idéia.

- Ok, agora eu acho que está na hora de vocês dormirem – Falei dessa vez, esperando que o segundo aviso funcionasse, o que seria uma verdadeira novidade.

Catherine e Elizabeth eram sem duvidas as meninas de cinco anos mais mimadas que existiam no mundo. Elas costumavam passar parte do dia em uma creche que ficava entre o caminho de nossa casa e o prédio da empresa, e as três da tarde Bella as pegava e trazia para casa para esperarem por mim. As duas só dormiam quando eu e Bella passávamos algum tempo assistindo ou brincando com elas, e depois a trazíamos a cama e a colocávamos para dormir depois de algum tempo de conversa. Elas odiavam quando eu e Bella dizíamos que elas tinham que acordar cedo para creche, pois se achavam grandes demais para isso, então elas, em suas cabecinhas, tinham escola.

- Mas papai, você prometeu que hoje você contaria como a mamãe e vocês se casaram – Catherine lembrou. Ela nunca se esquecia das promessas que fazíamos.

- E eu preciso? Vocês estavam lá, esqueceram? – Respondi apertando a bochecha corada de Catherine, ela sorriu brilhantemente, e se confortou quando acariciei seu rostinho. Eu adorava o jeito que ela sorria e fechava os olhos quando eu a tocava na bochecha.

- Ah, é verdade – Catherine respondeu suspirando fundo. Ela ficou calada por muito momento, e de repente abriu seus olhos como se algo de repente surgisse em sua mente. Eu tinha quase um enorme medo quando eu via aquela chama de realização nos olhos de Catherine. Ela poderia ser a menos sapeca entre minhas filhas, o que eu tinha certeza que era algo herdado de Isabella, mas tendo herdado a personalidade da mãe significava que ela poderia ter herdado também as mesmas idéias.

- Papai, eu estava pensando – Ela falou por fim, uma expressão quase preocupada – Se para o Noah chegar aqui a tia Kattie precisou ficar gorda, não foi?

- Não exatamente gorda, Catherine, ela apenas precisou ficar um pouco maior para que Noah pudesse crescer.

- Isso – Catherine concordou – Mas então porque a tia Alice não ficou grandona também antes da Marcy chegar?

Alice e Jasper, há dois anos, descobriram que infelizmente Alice não podia ter filhos. Terrivelmente eles chegaram a essa descoberta depois de dois abortos e muitas tentativas de providenciar um irmão para Lilly. A menina agora tinha nove anos e era um dos maiores motivos que fazia Jasper ir a loucura. Segundo ele, Lilly agora ganhava a atenção de alguns garotos, e ele não gostava da idéia de meninos gostando de sua filha, não do jeito que eles estavam gostando.

Embora Alice e Jasper amassem Lilly do mesmo jeito que amariam um bebê feito do amor dos dois, ainda assim eu tinha que escutar meu primo reclamar por não ter seu próprio. Ele e Alice queriam mais crianças em sua vida, pois esse havia sido o plano deles antes mesmo de se casarem, eles até havia comprado uma casa grande e espaçosa com um jardim imenso para as crianças brincarem.

Felizmente, a empolgação dos dois nunca acabou, e embora estivessem abalados por não terem seus filhos da maneira mais natural, os dois apenas passaram para a próxima opção que tinham. Marcia Whitlock havia sido a bebê de sorte escolhida por Alice e Jasper para ser sua filha. Marcy, como era chamada por todos, era filha de uma garota adolescente que não tinha como cuidar da menina, e que por sorte havia conquistado Alice e Jasper antes mesmo de nascer. Agora Marcy tinha dois meses de vida, e era o brinquedo brilhante preferido de todas as mulheres que me rodeavam.

- Marcy foi um bebê de sorte que a tia Lice e tio Jasper escolheram para ser seu novo bebê – Bella quem respondeu quando percebeu que eu não sabia exatamente o que falar – Vocês têm que entender que nem todas as mulheres podem ter bebê, como a tia Kattie, e então elas costumam adotar uma criança que não tem um pai e uma mãe como vocês duas.

- Tem criança que não tem papai e mamãe? – Liza perguntou quase surpresa, e esses foi um daqueles momentos em que eu percebia o quão perfeita era a bolha que eu e Bella havíamos construído ao redor de nossas meninas.

- Isso é conversa para outra hora – Bella respondeu novamente – Agora eu estou falando sério vocês precisam dormir. Amanha nós temos que acordar cedo.

- Só mais uma coisinha – Catherine falou.

Bella concordou com a idéia de Cathy, mas mesmo assim depositou mais um beijo em Liza e levantou-se de onde estava para vir na direção de Catherine.

- O que seria, Cathy? – Bella perguntou suspirando. Catherine geralmente se irritaria por usarem seu apelido, mas ao que parecia, eu e Bella éramos os únicos que tínhamos permissão para chamá-la daquele jeito.

- Assim, eu estava pensando com a Sunny hoje – Ela começou, apertando a boneca que estava em seu braço. Catherine tratava aquela boneca quase como se ela tivesse vida – E eu ela chegamos à conclusão de queremos uma irmãozinho.

- Como é que é? – Bella perguntou de repente assustada. Eu por outro lado estava sorrindo mais do que nunca, quase fazendo uma festa em dentro de mim.

Nos últimos dois anos não havia nada que eu implorasse mais a Bella do que a chance dela aceitar que tivéssemos pelo menos mais um bebê. Se dependesse de mim nós já teríamos pelo menos mais dois, mas ao que parecia ela estava dividindo a mesma mentalidade que minha irmã, e a resposta que eu recebia era a mesma de sempre: '_'Não Edward''_.

Eu odiava aquilo, pois eu realmente queria ter a chance de experimentar o suspense dos noves meses que poderiam ser a gravidez de Bella com meu novo bebê. Eu desejava experimentar a descoberta daquilo, de maneira melhor é claro, eu desejava poder ir as consultas, escutar o coração, e tudo mais que isso pudesse envolver. Pena que Bella não parecia muito inclinada a essa idéia.

- Por favor, mamãe – Catherine falou deixando de lado a boneca para apertar suas mãozinhas como se ela rezasse. Cathy nem mesmo trocava olhar comigo, ela sabia que a última palavra sempre vinha de Bella, a não ser que fosse algo que envolvesse castigo, e ai Bella passava a responsabilidade para cima de mim.

- Catherine...

- Mas mamãe, a Catherine está certa, eu também quero uma irmã nova, e mais legal que ela – Liza falou chamando nossa atenção.

- De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia? – Bella perguntou sem saída, olhando para mim como se eu fosse o culpado.

- A Abby disse que é muito legal ser a irmã mais velha, eu também quero ser a irmã mais velha – Catherine explicou.

- Eu já sou a mais velha, mas mesmo assim quero uma irmã nova porque a Catherine é chata e nunca aceita pintar as paredes do quarto comigo, e porque ela nunca deixa eu culpar ela pelas coisas...

- Vocês duas são impossíveis, céus – Bella sussurrou para si mesma, mas seu olhar se prendeu ao meu e eu pude ver que ela se controlava para não começar a sorrir sem parar – Bom, nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois, tá bom? Eu prometo que vou pensar na proposta de vocês, mas Liza, ter uma irmã ou irmão não significa que a senhorita vai ter um escravo, está me ouvindo? Agora vamos dormir, eu estou cansada e amanhã já vai ser difícil acordar as duas.

Bella se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Catherine e brincou um pouco com a barriguinha dela antes de apertar sua bochecha e desejar bons sonhos para nossas duas meninas. Ela também deu um beijo na minha bochecha, seguindo um de um piscar de olhos que significava que eu ganharia mais que aquilo fora do quarto, e então foi embora, desligando a luz e fechando a porta quando saiu.

Como de costume eu havia ficado para trás, na missão de brincar com os cabelos de Catherine e conversar com Elizabeth até que as duas estivessem dormindo.

- Papai – Liza falou. Ela bocejou antes de continuar – Eu era bem bonitinha quando nasci, não é?

- A menina mais linda do mundo,você e sua irmã – Respondi olhando seu rostinho se perder no conforto do travesseiro que ela abraçava. Seus olhinhos já estavam quase fechados.

- Mas eu era mais bonitas, não? – Ela perguntou.

- Você e sua irmã são idênticas, Liza, impossível uma ser mais bonita que a outra – Respondi sincero.

Hoje em dia era mais fácil definir quem era quem entre as duas, mas não por alguma diferença física, pois elas ainda eram idênticas. No entanto, Catherine e Elizabeth não poderiam ter uma personalidade mais diferente uma da outra, e isso de vez em quando me levava a loucura.

Catherine era a mais quieta das duas, e algo na maneira dela de ser evidenciava ainda mais o fato dela ser filha de Isabella. Ela adorava passar o tempo ajudando Bella na cozinha preparando o jantar ou qualquer outra coisa que elas pudessem inventar. Cathy também havia ganhado um gosto pela literatura, e eu e Bella éramos obrigados a ler para ela algumas noites, quando ela mesma não fazia a tentativa. Ela não apreciava muito ir as compras com Alice e Rosalie, mas adorava sair para fazer compras com Bella, dizendo que com a mãe era mais rápido e legal.

Elizabeth por outro lado era, segundo meus pais, a minha versão feminina de criança. Ela era danada, tão danada que conseguia induzir Catherine a fazer coisas que deixava Bella de cabelos em pé. Liza era vaidosa e de vez em quando eu a encontrava no telefone chamando suas tias para fazerem compras. Ela preferia passar o tempo jogando vídeo-game e assistindo filmes de ação comigo do que ajudar Bella a preparar qualquer coisa na casa.

- Papai – Catherine soou me acordando da linha de pensamentos. Ela já tinha os olhos fechados – Eu te amo, boa noite.

- Eu também te amo, Cathy. Boa noite, princesa. Sonhe com os anjos.

- É Catherine, sonhe comigo – Liza respondeu, mesmo que ela já estivesse mais dormindo que acordada. Aquela era sempre a resposta que ela dava depois da minha fala.

E de pensar que uma vez eu tinha negado qualquer ligação com aquelas garotas. Chegava a doer de uma maneira terrível demais toda vez que eu me lembrava da noite em que eu e Bella brigamos e '_'terminamos'_'. A noite em que eu disse para ela dar um jeito de se livrar das meninas como se elas fossem um nada.

Eu nunca iria conseguiria agradecer Bella o suficiente pelo o que ela fez, e isso era um fato.

Dei um beijo na testa das duas quando percebi que haviam dormido, e desliguei o abajur que iluminava quarto antes de sair e fechar a porta com o mínimo de barulho possível.

Eu e Bella ainda morávamos na mesma casa onde havia sido o cenário da maior parte de nossa vida juntos. As meninas ainda dividiam o quarto, embora agora tivéssemos um quarto de sobra. Eu e Bella ainda nos amávamos no quarto onde muita coisa havia acontecido, e ao longo do tempo as memórias apenas se acumulavam, fazendo com que a idéia de mudança se tornasse cada vez mais difícil.

Mudar era algo que estava nos meus planos, no entanto. Embora a casa fosse cheia de memórias e ficasse perto do parque e de nosso trabalho, eu ainda sentia a necessidade de comprar uma casa maior e com um imenso jardim e piscina. Mas Bella, como sempre sendo a pessoa mais teimosa da minha vida, não aceitava a idéia, e mesmo que se apaixonasse por algumas casas que eu conseguia a levar para conhecer, ela sempre dizia que não queria se mudar.

O nosso quarto estava escuro e vazio quando cheguei, e nem a luz do banheiro ou closet estavam ligados. Eu nem mesmo havia chegado a entrar quando escutei o barulho de algo caindo na cozinha, como um copo de vidro ou algo.

Suspirei fundo, não acreditando que Bella pudesse inventar algo a essa hora na cozinha. Quero dizer, já era quase dez e meia da noite de uma terça-feira. Naturalmente, considerando os últimos dias, Isabella já estaria no mínimo abraçada ao meu corpo com a respiração pesada e com um sorriso de prazer enquanto toda a exaustão do dia lhe levava para o sono profundo de uma noite tranqüila.

Desci as escadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho algum, tanto para não correr o risco de acordar as meninas quanto para evitar que Bella pensasse que eu estava descendo. Eu adorava surpreende-la.

A música lenta que lembrava os anos cinqüenta chegou aos meus ouvidos no momento em que pisei no primeiro piso da casa. Aparentemente, Bella estava se deliciando com músicas antigas enquanto fazia algo, e isso incrivelmente apenas me fazia rir.

E então ali estava ela. Encostada no fogão, aparentemente mexendo algo com muita gentileza enquanto murmurava a letra da música. Ela já não usava mais as calças de ioga e a camiseta enorme que estava usando mais cedo, agora ela estava apenas com a camisola de ceda que se destacava com o vermelho intenso contra a pele clara.

Eu apenas me encostei na moldara de entrada, assistindo ela balançar o corpo e cabeça enquanto preparava algo que eu ainda não sabia o que era.

Ela se virou em um determinado momento, quando a música mudou para uma cantiga dos Beatles, e então puxou uma caneca que estava em cima do balcão, mas até então ela não tinha notado minha presença ali.

- Você sabia que consegue ser sexy até mesmo quando está dançando na cozinha – Falei fazendo ela ficar momentaneamente congelada antes de conseguir colocar a panela e caneca sobre o balcão e levar a mão até o coração.

- Que susto, Edward – Ela falou, parecendo um pouco pálida – Você quer me matar do coração?

- Você sabe que não – Respondi sorrindo um pouco, e então resolvi ir até onde ela estava e conseguir o real beijo de boa noite que ela estava me devendo – Eu não tenho culpa se você é tão desatenta que não percebeu que estava te observando há um tempo.

- Claro – Ela rolou os olhos – Pessoas normais fazem algum barulho quando estão se aproximando, sabe?

- Não quando essas pessoas têm alguma intenção ruim – Respondi. Resolvi deixar ela em paz e me sentei em um banco esperando que ela me falasse o que estava fazendo – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fiquei com vontade de tomar um pouco de mingau – Ela respondeu, e só então eu vi o liquido grosso e branco que ela derramou na caneca.

Eu fiz uma careta. Catherine e Elizabeth costumavam tomar aquilo quase todos os dias até que fizeram três anos e meio e disseram que aquilo era comida de bebê, e já acreditavam serem grandes demais. No entanto, mesmo agora tendo cinco anos de idade, havia dias em que uma das duas secretamente persuadia Bella ou eu a fazer um pouco antes de dormir.

- Você não é uma menina grande demais para isso? – Perguntei quando ela tomou um pouco do mingau. Ela demorou um pouco para se livrar da caneca, e quando fez isso, ela tinha um bigode de mingau emoldurando seus lábios superiores.

- Não, e caramba, está uma delicia. Você quer um pouco? – Ela perguntou, embora eu pudesse ver que ela esperava uma resposta negativa.

- Não bebê, você pode ficar com isso só pra você. Mas não deixa Catherine e Elizabeth ficarem sabendo, pode ser ruim para você – Respondi tentando provocar.

Bella rolou os olhos de novo, e então tomou o resto do mingau praticamente de uma só vez. Ela suspirou fundo quando se livrou da caneca e caminhou até a pia para lavar a louça suja. Eu por outro lado fiquei sentando onde estava, apenas esperando que ela terminasse.

Ela mal havia colocado a caneca no armário quando uma música muito conhecida por nós dois começou a tocar no som, e nesse exato momento ela virou-se para mim sabendo exatamente o que se passava.

- _Fly me to the moon_ – Ela falou balançando a cabeça, o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou quando ela se jogou em meus braços e eu a apertei ali – A nossa música.

E era verdade. _Fly me to the moon_ tocou na primeira noite em que estivemos juntos, de volta há uns seis anos e estávamos bêbados e cansados demais para perceber que não estávamos apenas dividindo uma cama, mas seduzindo e transando com a pessoa que mais odiávamos na época.

Era impossível não declarar que aquela era a nossa música. Eu e Bella a adorávamos, e além de tudo ela estava presente em pequenos momentos tais como aquela noite ou o dia em que chegamos de uma festa e brigamos antes de nos reconciliar e brigar novamente. Era a música que dançamos no segundo natal da vida das meninas, e também tocou quando a noite de uma primavera nos embalava no meio de uma cidade em Michigan, em um jantar em meio a um restaurante cheio de rosas e eu pedi que ela se casasse comigo. Também havia embalado a primeira dança que eu tive com ela depois de casados.

Eu sempre sentia um frio na barriga quando pensava na noite em que pedi Isabella Swan em casamento. Havia sido algo que me assombrava há mais de três meses. Primeiramente eu havia feito uma viagem até Seattle, descobrindo que estava inseguro demais de sobre como fazer o pedido, e então pedi um conselho a meu pai. No final de tudo a viagem me levou até Forks e eu pedi a Charlie a bênção para meu pedido.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o pai de Bella ainda guardava certa hesitação quando as coisas me envolviam. Ele não confiava em mim, e nunca escondia isso de ninguém, mas pelos menos se comportava com educação, e nos últimos anos parecia me aceitar mais. Então imagina a minha própria surpresa quando ele abençoou meu pedido, mas também ameaçou fazer um belo estrago com meu corpo caso um dia eu voltasse a magoar Isabella.

E então, depois de três meses carregando um anel de diamante em meu bolso e pensando duas vezes antes de falar algo com medo demais de soar com uma idiota, eu simplesmente consegui pensar em fazer algo especial e pedir a mulher da minha vida em casamento. Catherine e Elizabeth tinham uns dois anos e meio de idade quando eu consegui viajar só eu e Bella para o estado de Michigan para passarmos um final de semana de férias de nossas vidas.

Bella quase morreu do coração quando chegamos ao hotel luxuoso que ficaríamos, e sua reação foi ainda mais surpreendente quando meu nervosismo fez com que eu esquecesse de todo o plano e eu simplesmente me ajoelhei a sua frente e a pedi em casamento. Por sorte, ou interferência do garçom que organizava tudo, as coisas aconteceram como o planejado, e Bella aceitou meu pedido.

Nosso casamento aconteceu menos de um ano depois, em pleno dia dos namorados com direito a uma cerimônia bem simples que era exatamente como Isabella planejava. Como tradição na minha filha, aconteceu na nossa propriedade de natal, e foi algo tão pequeno que permitimos apenas uma nota pequena no jornal e tinha apenas cento e cinqüenta convidados, tudo porque minha querida Alice se negou a permitir que nossa lista tivesse menos que aquela quantidade de convidados.

Agora estávamos casados há mais ou menos dois anos, mas já morávamos juntos desde que as gêmeas completaram um ano de idade e eu passava mais tempo aqui que em meu apartamento.

- O que você está pensando? – Bella perguntou escondendo o rosto em meu peito quando pegou minha mão e colocou em sua cintura. Logo ela estava sobre meus pés, querendo dançar o resto da nossa música.

- Um monte de coisas.

- Como por exemplo? – Ela perguntou coma voz abafada, eu quase podia ver o corar de suas bochechas.

- Em como eu sou um homem de sorte por ter a mulher mais linda, forte, amiga, carinhosa, teimosa entre outras coisas que já pisou no mundo.

- Desde quando você gosta da minha teimosia? – Ela perguntou surpresa, afastando seu rosto mais não deixando de dançar.

- Você sabe que eu adoro essa menina teimosa que existe em você – Respondi dando um beijo em sua testa – Se não fosse por ela eu não teria as outras duas razões de viver.

- Edward, pensei que tivéssemos enterrado esse assunto – Ela reclamou, olhando em meus olhos como sempre fazia quando eu teimava em falar sobre aquilo.

- Você me conhece...

- Sim – Ela suspirou, e parou de dançar quando a música acabou. Seus pés não estavam mais sobre os meus, e imediatamente eu senti falta daquilo.

Bella saiu de onde estávamos e então andou até o balcão, sentando na própria pedra de mármore. Eu a acompanhei e apoiei meu corpo entre as pernas dela, sentindo imediatamente suas mãos brincarem com meu cabelo.

- Você sabe, eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. É passado e está enterrado. Você ama as meninas com toda a paixão que você tem, e isso é o que importa, nada mais ou nada menos. Você me ouviu?

- Sim senhora. Catherine e Elizabeth são o que importa – Respondi.

- Falando nisso – Ela suspirou, mas dessa vez seu tom era mais brincalhão, menos tenso que no momento anterior – Você pode me explicar que história é essa entre Cathy e Liza sobre um irmão? Confesse senhor Cullen, você está metido ou não nessa historia?

- É claro que não. Eu sou um inocente homem que tem duas filhas que são espertas suficiente para entender a graça que um irmão ou irmã pode trazer para uma família, só isso – Respondi dando o melhor sorriso torto que podia.

Bella suspirou, e seu olhar penetrante parecia tentar ler meus pensamentos enquanto ela estudava meu rosto, tentando descobrir se eu falava a verdade ou não.

- Você ainda quer um bebê, não? – Ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho idêntico ao de Catherine.

- Você sabe que sim – Respondi – Você já imaginou um bebê nessa casa. Mais uma criação nossa? Eu prometo que dessa vez eu vou ter uma reação mais decente.

- Ah, claro. Bom saber – Ela suspirou – Mas você consegue ver a ironia aqui? No passado você estava falando mil e uma besteiras sobre uma gravidez que havia acontecido sem nem percebemos... Alguns anos depois você está implorando para eu aceitar ter um novo bebê.

- Para você ver ainda mais ironia eu estou casado com a mulher que eu mais implicava e odiava no passado. Hoje ela é a mulher que eu amo – Respondi mordendo a ponta do nariz dela.

- Sério Edward Cullen, o que eu faço com você?

- Bom senhora Isabella Marie Cullen, eu sugiro que você me ame, pois essa é sua única alternativa, eu lamento lhe informar.

Ela riu de mim e então abraçou meu corpo com suas pernas, fazendo que nossa proximidade aumentasse. Suas mãos de repente estavam emoldurando meu rosto, e eu sentia que não demoraria muito para que eu simplesmente a pegasse no colo e a levasse para o nosso quarto.

- Você sabe? Eu estava pensando, aquela casa que você me mostrou em Long Island, perto da casa de seus pais – Ela falou, seu lábio superior estava sendo mordido e isso era provocante demais – Eu gostei daquela casa. É grande, tem um jardim e é perto do parque. Acho que Catherine e Elizabeth adorariam morar ali.

- Você gostou da casa? – Perguntei sentindo meu cenho se frisar em surpresa.

- Sim, quero dizer. Essa casa é cheia de lembranças gostosas, mas logo Catherine e Liza vão querer um quarto só para si, e tudo mais...

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou...

- Ok, então pode começar a pensar no que você vai querer levar e no que você vai querer comprar de novo, a casa é sua – Declarei, tentando lembrar o número do corretor que havia nos levado lá. Eu prometi que ele ganharia um extra se reservasse a casa por um mês, e eu ainda tinha quatro dias naquele prazo – Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhora?

- Para falar a verdade, eu tenho uma confissão – Bella suspirou, sua expressão era uma mistura de séria com excitada.

- Que seria? – Minha respiração se prendeu tamanha a apreensão.

- As pílulas do mal, como você chama – Ela começou, e meu pensamento foi em direção as pílulas que ela tomava para evitar que meu desejo se realizasse – Elas acabaram...

- Você sabe que isso é algo bom, não? Nem adianta pedir, porque isso é a única coisa que eu não saio de casa para conseguir para você.

Bella rolou os olhos e então deu um beijo rápido na minha boca, sussurrando um ''Eu te amo, meu marido fofo'' contra meus lábios.

- Deixa eu terminar, por favor? – Ela pediu.

- Ta bom, mas eu não vou sair para comprar...

- As pílulas do mal acabaram há mais de três meses, e eu resolvi que não compraria mais delas por algum tempo, uma vez que eu resolvi realizar o desejo do meu marido fofo. Quero dizer, eu pretendia falar com você sobre isso, mas a minha médica me explicou que até que acontecesse o que você tanto quer, ainda poderia levar um tempo, e que o melhor era eu não me estressar muito pensando nisso. E eu sabia que você passaria a me encher o saco quando soubesse que eu parei com a pílula, mas eu pretendia contar antes que acontecesse...

- Isabella, você está me confundindo.

- Ok... – Ela suspirou um pouco nervosa demais com sua própria excitação – Ao que parecesse, ou eu sua uma mulher muito fértil, ou você tem uns espermatozóides bem rápidos que não brincam em serviço.

Sua boca havia parado de se mexer, e seu olhar não poderia ter ficar mais penetrante. Suas bochechas vermelhas pareciam um sinal de que ela explodiria a qualquer momento.

E eu fiquei calado, fazendo a soma de tudo o que ela acabava de me explicar, chegando apenas a conclusão mais louca e perfeita que fazia sentindo. Diferente da primeira vez que havia passado por aquilo, eu senti meu coração pular de alegria, ao mesmo tempo em que meu roso ganhava um sorriso espontânea.

Eu não havia percebido que havia parado de respirar completamente até o momento que um som estranho saiu da minha garganta e Bella teve que colar seus lábios aos meus com medo que eu gritasse.

- Você está brincando comigo...

- Claro que não, Edward – Bella respondeu séria, de repente com uma pontada de medo em seu olhar – O que você acha? Eu quero dizer, você vem pedindo que isso aconteça nos últimos anos...

- Isabella, eu estou surpreso. Feliz demais para conseguir pensar em alguma palavra para dizer... Quero dizer. Obrigado?

- Bobo, você precisa apenas dizer que adorou, e prometer que vai comigo na minha consulta com Jeremy na quinta-feira. A primeira coisa que fiz essa manhã quando descobri foi marcar um horário com ele, e como eu sou uma paciente que ele nunca esqueceu, eu consegui um horário super vip na manhã de quinta. E eu estava pensando, você sabia que minha primeira consulta com Jeremy para as meninas também foi em uma quinta?

- É claro que eu vou a consulta com você Isabella. Eu não vou perder absolutamente nada da vida desse bebê – Respondi, não conseguindo controlar minha própria mão quando a levei para a barriga lisa e reta da minha esposa. Era quase difícil acreditar que ela estava grávida de verdade – Mas espera um minuto, quem foi que disse que seu obstetra vai ser esse Jeremy?

- Ah não Edward – Bella reclamou jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela me empurrou e pulou de onde estava. Quando eu ela fazendo isso, e juntei com idéia de agora saber que ela tinha meu filho com ela, foi impossível não ter aquele ataque protetor para segurar seu corpo até que ela estivesse segura no chão.

Bella notou o que eu fiz, e suspirou exasperada comigo. Ela me deu as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a saída da cozinha, provavelmente indo para nosso quarto.

-Jeremy é um ótimo médico, ele acompanhou minha gravidez das meninas e tudo mais. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais confio para ser meu médico durante essa gravidez, e mesmo que dessa vez você esteja comigo, sua voz sobre o médico não vai ganhar atenção. Já está decido.

- Bella, ele é um homem...

- E você também... Ele não tem interesse em mim, e você o conhece para poder dizer o mesmo – Bella respondeu, de costas.

Antes que ela pudesse se estressar mais, eu diminuí a distância entre nós dois e a peguei pela cintura enquanto meu outro braço puxava suas pernas, passando a carregar no estilo noiva.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou. Mas dessa vez você não vai passar um minuto sozinha com esse cara, e eu faço questão de escolher o nome...

- Ah não Edward. Você pode escolher o nome se for um menino, porque se for mais uma menina, você não vai ter voz também...

- Bella, não é justo – Protestei.

- Não Edward. Antes das meninas nascerem eu tinha dois pares de nomes para elas, e como usei Catherine e Elizabeth, eu prometi para mim mesma que daria o outro nome para meu outro bebê caso tivesse a sorte de ter mais uma menina.

- Que nome seria esse? – Perguntei.

- Renesme Carlie Cullen – Bella respondeu – O que você acha?

- É diferente, mas é fácil de se acostumar... E soa legal – Admiti, tentando entender de onde ela havia tirado esse nome.

- Renesme é a junção dos nomes de nossas mães. Renne mais Esme. E Carlie é mais comum, mas para mim é a junção dos nomes de nossos pais, Carlisle mais Charlie. Entende? Mas não se preocupe, eu vou deixar você escolher o nome se for um menino, mas é claro que vai ter censura para nomes como Caleb, Tishen ou qualquer outra qualquer outra abominação que você pode inventar...

- Para ser sincero eu prefiro a idéia de termos uma Renesme Carlie Cullen – Confessei em seu ouvido, finalmente conseguindo pensar em nos mover em direção ao nosso quarto. Bella tinha seus braços envolta do meu pescoço, e sua boca estava provocando meu pescoço – Quero dizer, eu gosto mais de meninas.

**Fim.

* * *

**

Ah, eu sei, demorei uma vida eterna e mereço o ódio de todas.

Bom, em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer a todas que fizeram a graça de me fazer feliz e comentar e me acompanhar nos últimos meses. De verdade, vocês estiveram comigo por um bom tempo e esse tempo coincidiu sendo um dos mais loucos dos meus dezesseis anos de vida.

Muito obrigada por lerem, de verdade. Eu nunca pensei que fossem gostar dessa fic, mas fico feliz com o resultado que teve.

Ah, eu não sei mais o que dizer, a não ser agradecer.

De verdade, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada.

_**Breese.**_


	41. Extra xxx Quando Rosalie conhece Matt

**Bom, então, teve uma certa pessoa -também conhecida como mandy cullen black - Que pediu que eu postasse eu colocasse aqui como seria o momento em que Rose conhece Matt, e bom, aqui está. Aliás, os pedidos são uma ordem.**

* * *

**Amor e Outros Desastres**

**Capítulo Extra**

**Bella's Point**

**Quando Rosalie conhece Matthew.**

Eu estava nervosa, com cada parte do meu corpo tremendo tamanha era a tensão. Ao meu lado Edward tentava esconder o que sentia, mas eu o conhecia muito bem para saber que se eu não estivesse sendo o objeto de segurança dele no momento, ele estaria ao chão sem consciência.

Nunca imaginei que realmente chegaria um dia tão louco como aquele. Quero dizer, quem imaginaria que um dia estaria sofrendo de ansiedade para assistir o momento em que sua melhor amiga conhece seu filho de um pouco mais cinco meses de vida? Principalmente quando esse bebê foi desejado por anos apenas para que ela pudesse experimentar a maravilha que poderia ser TODOS os passos de ter seu próprio filho.

- Você acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Sussurrei só para Edward escutar. Ele estava com o braço esquerdo envolvendo minha cintura como se sua vida dependesse disso – Quero dizer, eu nem consigo me imaginar no lugar de Rose.

Edward beijou minha testa, o que pareceu um gesto de conforto para nós dois. E então o sorriso nervoso que brotou em seu rosto causou um brilho de segurança em seu olhar.

- Com certeza ela vai ficar bem – Ele jurou em um sussurro tão alto quanto o meu – Ela é Rosalie, e nós dois sabemos que ela é forte.

Minha visão periférica alcançou Rose, que ainda estava deitada em sua cama de hospital, o que para mim chegava a ser uma surpresa. Carlisle e Esme estavam ao seu redor, segurando a mão dela enquanto tentavam distrair a filha.

Fazia uma semana que ela havia acordado, uma semana longa e tensa onde tudo o que escutávamos eram as reclamações de Rosalie sobre tudo e um pouco de sua condição. Ela estava fraca, e só saia da cama quando tinha alguém forte para suportar seu peso. Segundo o médico, ela precisaria de um tempo de fisioterapia para ficar perfeita, mas ele prometeu que ela poderia fazer isso em casa se isso fosse desejo dela. Para ser sincero o médico só era esperto suficiente para entender que Rosalie não era uma fã de hospitais, e quando ela não gostava de uma coisa ela conseguia ser insuportável.

Hoje era o começo de tarde de um sábado, e finalmente os médicos haviam permitido a idéia de trazer Matt para os braços de Rosalie. A sensação que eu tinha era que o mundo havia parado, e milhares de câmeras estavam presas naquele quarto enquanto muitos milhares de pessoas estavam em frente a uma televisão para assistir o que estava para acontecer.

Quero dizer, era algo quase surreal aquilo. Aliás, quantas mulheres haviam dado luz durante o coma e conheciam o filho depois de uma semana acordada sendo que o bebê já tinha cinco meses de vida? certo, eu não conhecia muitos casos, apenas o de Rosalie.

Meu olhar hora e outra vagava pela porta, esperando ter a chance de ver a cabecinha brilhante de Alice brotar dentro da sala e seu sorriso iluminar e acabar com a tensão. Ela estava encarregada de trazer Matt até o hospital.

A vontade que eu tinha era de ligar para casa e falar mais uma vez com Sue para saber como as meninas estavam, talvez até mesmo tendo a chance de escutar a voz delas no telefone ao pronunciarem sons sem sentindo. Eu aposto que caso elas estivessem comigo as coisas estariam bem melhores, e só de pensar nisso eu sentia um vazio no meu peito.

Por incrível que pareça Rosalie não estava ansiosa para conhecer apenas Matthew, ela também queria ver as sobrinhas que tinham apenas dois meses quando o acidente aconteceu. No entanto, nem eu ou Edward queríamos trazer as gêmeas ao hospital, e então tínhamos prometido a Rosalie que ela veria as meninas assim que chegasse em casa.

E então, acordando meus pensamentos nervosos eu escutei um toque na porta, leve e quase baixo, mas logo em seguida a porta se abriu provando que eu não estava escutando coisas. A cabeça de Alice, assim como eu havia imaginado, brotou para dentro do quarto e seu sorriso de fato estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Hey senhores velhos e chatos – Ela brincou um pouco, sem abrir a porta mais do que já estava – Eu trouxe uma coisa gostosa e linda para vocês.

- Alice, tenha respeito por meu filho – Rosalie brincou, mas eu sabia que ela estava nervosa por trás da mascara de confiança em seu rosto.

- Mas eu estou falando a verdade. Ele é uma delicia – Alice brincou sorrindo – Eu posso entrar ou vocês permitem que eu passe mais algum tempo com ele aqui fora. Emmet está me deixando louca aqui.

Emmet de fato estava quase mais ansioso que Rosalie com toda a situação. Ele vivia me ligando perguntando se eu poderia ir ao hospital fazer companhia a ele e Rosalie pois os dois precisavam de alguém um pouco normal em sua companhia. Pouco precisava eu dizer como a última semana havia sido um caos.

- Me traz logo o meu filho, Mary – Rosalie implicou, ganhando um olhar assassino de Alice.

- Pede desculpa por me chamar de Mary – Alice falou com um desafio em seu rosto, e nesse momento eu já estava quase perdendo a paciência com ela.

- Alice, minha querida, por favor. Você está nos matando aqui – Esme falou tentando não sorrir, mas não tendo muito sucesso. Eu vi Carlisle piscar para Alice, antes de suspirar e abrir mais a porta para que pudesse entrar por completo.

Alce estava de braços vazios. Apenas com uma bolsa verde pendurada em seu ombro direito, com direito a uma fralda branca escapando entre a fechadura do zíper. Não era difícil adivinhar que aquilo era de Matt.

Atrás dela estava Emmet, com Matthew em seu braço. No ângulo de visão de Rosalie, ela não conseguia ver o marido ou filho, mas eu e Edward conseguíamos, e assim poderíamos ver que não éramos os únicos tensos com o momento.

Emmet trocou um olhar com Edward antes de pisar dentro do quarto, e quando fez isso o silêncio reinou ali dentro. Logo que Rosálie ganhou a chance de ver seu filho pela primeira vez, Emmet pareceu perder o medo que o detinha de continuar o que estava fazendo, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de processar o que acontecia, ele já estava ao lado da esposa com o bebê de cinco meses sentado em seu colo fitando a mãe que estava emocionada demais para reagir.

Eu de repente me senti uma intrusa naquela cena, mas estava presa ali de tal forma que não conseguia pensar direito para fazer qualquer coisa além de assistir o que acontecia.

Edward me apertou, e só então percebi que minha respiração não estava realmente acontecendo. Alice se posicionou ao meu lado depois de fechar a porta. Eu quase não senti quando ela buscou pelo apoio de minha mão. Eu sabia que ela queria Jasper ali, mas ele estava não se sentia bem em presenciar momentos muito emotivos, e preferiu ficar com Lilly em minha casa na companhia de Sue.

- Matthew – Rosalie esganiçou quase não pronunciando o nome inteiro. Ela tinha os olhos presos no menino a sua frente, e se eu bem conhecia meu Matt, eu podia ter certeza que ela estava rindo para mãe com as covinhas mais abertas e gostosa de se ver, assim como as de Emmet.

- Oi mamãe – Emmet foi quem teve a coragem de brincar. Eu vi como ele pegou a mão de Matt e estendeu para que Rose tocasse.

Esme e Carlisle estavam encolhidos no canto, assistindo a cena de um ângulo melhor que eu.

- Mamãe – Rosalie sussurrou. Os olhos azuis brilhavam com lágrimas, e de repente eu voltei ao dia em que as meninas nasceram pensando que Rosalie provavelmente deveria sentir o mesmo que eu sentia naquele dia – Ele é o meu bebê.

- Sim, e é a coisa mais linda do mundo, igual a mãe dele – Emmet incentivou, e dessa vez ficou claro que ele era único a ter coragem de falar com Rosalie – Você não quer pegar ele em seus braços?

Rosálie olhou para Emmet como se ele tivesse acabado de falar um absurdo, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se ela perguntava se ela tinha permissão para fazer tão coisa. Eu nunca havia presenciado um sorriso tão bobo no rosto de Rosalie, quando Emmet pareceu entender o que ela lhe perguntava silenciosamente e ele respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

A mão dela logo estava voando no ar, e eu me perguntava se esse era o momento em que eu deveria sair dali.

Rosalie logo estava abraçando Matt com as duas mãos, e com a ajuda de Emmet ela o levou até o peito e o abraçou forte.

- Oh meu Deus – Ela falou, dessa vez as lágrimas desciam como uma cascata sobre suas bochechas. Ela começou a beijar o rosto de Matt em cada centímetro que ela poderia pensar, e quando não o estava beijando ela estava sorrindo para seu rostinho – Meu filho. Eu senti tanta falta dele, e ele coisa mais linda do mundo. Mãe olha os olhos dele, iguais aos de Edward, exatamente como Bella havia falado.

- Eu sei – Foi o que Esme teve coragem de responder – Ele é lindo como os pais e tios dele.

- É, eu sei. E ele é meu bebê – Rose respondeu concordando com a cabeça. Ela deu mais um beijo em Matt antes de deitá-lo em seu peito e ter a sensação gostosa de ter seu próprio bebê naquela posição, sua bochecha descansou sobre a cabecinha de Matt, e seus olhos fechados eram a prova de que ela estava tentando gravar aquela sensação – O bebê que eu sempre...

E então, de repente o sorriso não estava mais ali. O choro ficou mais pesado, e eu tinha certeza que ela apertou o corpo de Matt com mais força contra seu corpo.

- Rose, o que foi? – Ela perguntou.

Quando os olhos de Rosalie se abriram, eu vi o medo estampado ali. Ela estava perdida e de repente fora do ar.

- Emmet – Ela começou – Eu não vi ele nascer...

- Rose, a gente já conversou sobre isso... Meu amor. Você tem o resto de sua vida com ele...

- Mas é diferente agora que eu tenho ele aqui. Eu não o vi quando ele tinha apenas segundos de vida, eu não...

E aquilo foi apenas começo...


	42. Extra xxx Adição a familia Cullen

**Bom, a DeniseBelle26 pediu que eu postasse o nascimento da adição da familia Cullen, e aqui está o pedido. Eu espero que tenham gostado, ficou um pouco maior que eu pensava, mas acho que ficu legal. O que acham?

* * *

**

**Amor e outros Desastres.**

**Capitulo Extra - Adição da familia Cullen.**

**.**

**.**

_Algum tempo depois do epilogo... _

Eu estava estressada, e isso não era algo que realmente poderia ser considerado bom. Minha mão termia apertando o pano que não tivera a sorte de estar fora do meu alcance. Ao meu lado Catherine tentava ficar com a expressão completamente serena, sem demonstrar absolutamente nada que expusesse seus pensamentos, mas eu a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela estava a um passo de falar algo a favor de sua irmã.

A minha frente, a carinha serena e sorridente de Elizabeth Cullen brilhava quase tanto quanto os raios de sol que entravam pela grande entrada da cozinha. Seus cabelos avermelhados tinham um tom mais aloirado por causa da luz intensa, e seus olhos azuis escuros brilhavam com um orgulho exagerado demais.

- Elizabeth Cullen o que eu já lhe falei sobre as piscinas de lama? – Falei com a voz mais controlada possível.

- Mas mamãe, foi sem querer – Ela falou ao passar a costa da mão em sua testa para limpar do suor causado pelo calor do verão. Sua mão suja de lama, causou uma mancha em quase todo o seu rosto, e foi então que eu perdi a total noção do que fazer.

Não poderia existir nada nesse mundo como aquele olhar que Catherine e Elizabeth tinham. Era quase como se elas nos hipnotizassem e no final nós éramos seus escravos e fazíamos o que elas mandavam sorrindo. E então, quando eu via aquele sorriso que tentava passar despercebido e aquele olhar hipnótico por baixo de seus cílios largos, era como se eu já não fosse a Senhora Cullen... Era como se eu fosse a boba Isabella Swan que faria de tudo para ver uma criança sorrir de verdade.

No entanto, cinco anos convivendo com aquelas duas, e passando por absolutamente tudo que duas crianças daquela idade eram capazes de fazer, era quase fácil ignorar aquele poder que elas tinham e continuar interpretar meu papel de mãe. A minha sorte era que eu sempre tinha Edward no fim do dia para dividir meus pensamentos e risadas.

Eu suspirei fundo, sentindo o calor do dia causar um incomodo ainda maior no meu corpo nada confortável. A casa estava uma bagunça, e eu tinha vontade de chorar só de imaginar o que havia acontecido com o pobre e inofensivo carpete que ficava na área de jantar da cozinha. Liza tinha um sorriso cada vez maior, e eu ainda podia ver Catherine tentando pedir que a irmã não fizesse nada que pudesse me estressar mais ainda.

A casa, eu suspirei. Edward não estava mentindo quando disse que ela era minha.

Eu não havia nem sequer acordado no dia seguinte que confessei a Edward que estávamos esperando um bebê para descobrir que a casa ''perfeita'' era nossa. Edward estava tão alegre com a notícia, e ao mesmo tempo tão ansioso, que nem sequer esperou que o dia seguinte chegasse para incomodar o pobre corretor e lhe informar que _''a teimosa da minha esposa vai me dá mais um presente, então é bom aquela casa seja minha... Ah, aqui é o Edward Cullen''_... Eu lembro de ter dado um tapa em seu ombro quando o vi no telefone falando com o corretor a aquela hora da noite.

Mas Edward sendo Edward, e excitado como ele estava com a notícia, tudo o que fez foi me pegar pela cintura e jogar meu corpo, com muito cuidado e delicadeza, sobre a cama, e então encher meu rosto e corpo de beijos. Aquela noite foi memorável, e algo que eu gostei tanto que até mesmo passei a considerar a idéia de ficar grávida mais vezes só para ter aquilo.

É, mas foi só naquele momento, logo que eu lembrava de todo o desconforto e dor que uma simples gravidez pode causar, eu passei a considerar menos a possibilidade de dar mais filhos a Edward. Mas Edward, sendo meu novo Edward, não queria dar o braço a torcer, e agora estávamos em um acordo de deixar a vida nos levar até onde poderíamos chegar.

Nossa casa nova era enorme, e linda, eu tinha que admitir. Tinha cinco quartos no andar superior, com direito a uma área aberta onde ficava uma sala de televisão privada, onde eu, Edward e as meninas costumávamos passar as noites em família antes de irmos para cama. No primeiro piso nós tínhamos uma área de cozinha imensa e que causava um estranho prazer de cozinhar, com direito a espaço para uma mesa onde a maioria das refeições eram feitas, e uma vista completa através da parede de vidro temperado para quintal/jardim da casa. Tinha uma sala de estar que eu raramente permitia que minhas monstrinhas ficassem, uma sala de televisão/brinquedos, um escritório e uma sala de jantar que era onde os jantares especiais costumavam acontecer. A casa ainda contava com um terceiro e delicioso piso, onde eu havia feito questão de fazer uma sala e uma área aberta para podermos ter uma vista do parque nos cercava.

O terceiro andar havia sido uma completa surpresa para Edward, uma surpresa que tanto eu como Esme fizemos questão de organizar. Edward costumava tocar piano quando criança, mas fazia muito tempo que realmente não dava atenção a aquele tipo de hobby, principalmente por seu apartamento ser pequeno demais para acomodar um piano. Então, a sala do terceiro andar era a sala de música, com direito a um enorme piano de cauda que eu resolvi lhe comprar de presente. Por alguma ironia do destino, Catherine e Elizabeth gostaram da idéia, e agora tentavam aprender a tocar.

- Sem querer? Você tem certeza senhorita Elizabeth? Eu não acho que essa obra de arte em nossa casa tenha sido sem querer – Respondi respirando fundo quando senti uma pontada em minha barriga. A careta que fez não foi exatamente planejada.

- Você está bem, mamãe? – Liza perguntou chegando mais perto de mim com a mão estendida.

- Sim, estou bem – Respondi tentando dar um sorriso confidente. Mas a verdade era que aquela era a terceira vez no dia que algo daquele jeito acontecia, e eu sinceramente não estava me sentindo exatamente bem.

Minha costa estava incomodada, e eu sentia como se estivesse faltando algo, ou algo estivesse errado. Minha mão ainda tremia mas não mais por causa de nervosismo, mas sim por causa da pontada que meu bebê deu em minha barriga.

- Nessie, não machuca a mamãe, ou então eu não vou deixar você brincar com minhas bonecas quando você estiver aqui fora – Catherine falou para a irmã ao passar sua mão pequena e quente sobre minha barriga. E então, sem deixar de me tocar, ela olhou para cima e seu olhar preocupado encontrou o meu – Você quer que a gente ligue para o papai ou para a tia Alice?

- É mamãe, o papai disse que não poderíamos deixar a senhora ficar sentido dor – Liza falou se aproximando mais. Sua mão suja de lama tocou o outro lado da minha barriga, sujando a camiseta branca de flanela que eu usava naquela manhã.

Como se sentisse a mão das irmãs, Renesme chutou ainda mais forte exatamente em um ponto em que eu tinha certeza que tanto Cathy quanto Liza haviam sentido.

- Nessie, não machuca a mamãe – Quem brigou dessa vez foi Liza. E foi quando eu desisti.

Não fazia sentindo eu brigar com Elizabeth naquele momento. Não porque eu não acreditava na possibilidade dela um dia se tornar gente e deixar de fazer as barbaridade que ela fazia, mas sim porque eu realmente não me sentia bem, e as pontadas de Renesme estavam fortes demais para que eu me concentrasse em fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse suportar.

Suspirei fundo, pelo o que parecia a décima vez naquele dia. Minhas mãos bagunçaram os cabelos de ambas as gêmeas e eu me curvei para dar um beijo em cada uma antes de falar o que havia acabado de decidir.

- Catherine, você poderia ir até lá em cima e pedir que Anne viesse me ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça, eu realmente não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha.

- Tá bom – Ela respondeu dando um beijo em Renesme antes de sair correndo pela casa em direção as escadas. Céus, não importava quantas vezes eu pedisse que elas não corressem, elas continuavam me desobedecendo.

- E você, senhorita Elizabeth, vai escapar da briga de hoje por causa de Renesme – Respondi forçando um sorriso que era mais que suficiente para avisar que ela estaria de castigo assim que Edward chegasse em casa – Nós vamos subir. A senhorita vai ter um belo de um banho, e depois nós vamos pegar aqueles jogos que a senhorita gosta e deixar eles guardados até que seu pai e eu acharmos que você merece outro castigo, agora limpe esses pés no carpete e calce as sandálias para você não sujar o resto da casa.

- Mas mamãe, deixa eu brincar mais um pouco lá fora, depois você me coloca de castigo – Liza falou, e eu quase ri de sua idéia ''genial''. Mas apenas balancei a cabeça e lhe dei o olhar que sempre era suficiente para conseguir o que eu queria.

Hoje era uma manhã de sexta-feira. Estávamos no mês de junho e o sol estava mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Era verão em Nova York, e isso era algo que realmente me dava um certo prazer, e um vontade imensa de passar a maior parte do dia possível sentindo os raios solares penetrarem em minha pele e deixar aquela sensação de renovação me encher... Mas não era o que estava acontecendo nesse verão, exatamente.

Eu lembrava que durante a gravidez das gêmeas o verão tinha sido quente e incômodo, mas ainda assim eu suportava passar alguns minutos andando pelo parque ou simplesmente ficar sentada em um banco na sombra enquanto sentia o vento bater em meu rosto. Bom, esse não era exatamente o caso da minha gravidez de Renesme. Eu podia dizer que o verão desse ano estava sendo quase um inferno, pelo menos para mim que já estava nas minhas últimas semanas de gestação.

Mas para a minha total falta de sorte, a minha casa nova era uma daquelas que tinha quintal grande e jardim com direito a uma bela e grande piscina de águas azuis rodeada por um gramado verde quase brilhante, e que era refrescante o suficiente para chamar a atenção das meninas e me obrigar a passar a maior parte do tempo do lado de fora vigiando as duas para ter certeza que elas estavam bem do lado raso da piscina, bem longe da parte mais funda onde só Edward e os mais velhos tinham permissão de acesso.

Não que na altura da minha gestação eu pudesse pular em uma piscina e resgatar minhas meninas, mas ainda assim eu era um tanto chata demais para evitar a urgência de simplesmente as observar brincando na água.

Hoje, por exemplo, eu não estava muito chateada pela obra que Elizabeth havia feito, eu estava mais chocada ao me dar conta de que minha filha estava brincando na piscina enquanto eu estava lendo um livro no conforto do meu quarto com ar-condicionado.

Então, quando Catherine entrou no meu quarto com um olhar preocupada e uma estranha venha formada entre seus olhos eu sabia que havia algo de errado. Ela estava quieta e inventou milhares de razões para me prender em meu quarto, até que meu sexto sentindo falou mais alto e eu resolvi descer para o primeiro andar e descobrir o que havia de errado. É claro que Catherine foi atrás de mim tentando chamar minha atenção até mesmo apelando a uma briga com nossa ''ajudante de serviços domésticos'' – também conhecida como minha babá – sobre a maneira que ela estava arrumando o quarto. Eu apenas pedi que Anne não se importasse e continuei meu caminho até o primeiro andar, com uma Catherine de repente manhosa ao meu lado.

A primeira parte da casa estava um brinco, como se ninguém nem sequer morasse na casa decorada, exatamente como eu gostava de ver, mas eu já não podia dizer o mesmo sobre a cozinha e o quintal.

A cozinha, em si, estava boa, mas a área onde a maioria das refeições eram feitas, a ''varanda'' que sombreava parte do quintal, e a grama que circundava a piscina definitivamente não estavam bem. Não, de alguma maneira minha linda e doce Elizabeth Cullen havia conseguido colocar seus biquínis e ir até a área da piscina sem que ninguém percebesse. Ela não estava feliz só em acabar com a calma de meu coração, ela ainda por cima havia achado que seria brilhante fazer poças de lama no gramado e colocar um pouco dentro da casa.

Catherine chegou onde Elizabeth estava antes que eu tivesse a chance, e então sussurrou algo para a irmã antes de virar para me encontrar e olhar por baixo dos cílios e prender a respiração antes de abrir seus braços e colocar Liza atrás dela.

''Não bate nela, mamãe'' Foi o que Catherine sussurrou, e eu sinceramente não sabia se estava mais impressionada com a idéia de que Catherine achasse que eu era capaz de bater em alguma delas, ou se eu estava sem ação pela maneira que Cathy simplesmente defendia sua irmã mesmo que ela pudesse ver uma causa.

Eu me controlei para não ter a reação errada, e então ali estávamos. Eu no banheiro de Elizabeth lhe dando o melhor banho que eu conseguia enquanto tentava tirar as partículas de terra entre as unhas dela. No andar de baixo eu havia deixado Anne para arrumar a bagunça, prometendo que a ajudaria assim que terminasse com Elizabeth. Catherine, que para o bem da minha sanidade era quase uma copia da criança que eu era, estava no quarto de Liza tentando encontrar algum passa-tempo, pois ela não estava se sentindo segura o suficiente para me deixar sozinha com a irmã.

Era quase impressionante a maneira como aquelas duas eram. Liza a danada, que segundo Esme era um Edward feminino, e Catherine, a tímida, que era uma versão minha de um casamento entre eu Edward. As duas não poderiam ser mais diferentes, no entanto tinham um laço tão forte que caso você se metesse com uma, você estava se metendo seriamente com a outra. Eu já estava cansada de ver as vezes que Catherine se metia entre eu ou Edward para defender Elizabeth, e embora Catherine fosse muito quieta, Elizabeth já tinha retribuído várias vezes o favor.

Eu terminei de enxugar e secar os cabelos de Elizabeth, ela ainda me olhava com aquele sorriso de desculpa, e toda vez que tinha a oportunidade se esticava e dava um beijo gentil e gostoso em minha bochecha como se pedisse desculpa pelo o que havia feito. Uma parte de mim dizia que ela sabia que eu estava mais chocada por ela está na piscina sem minha supervisão do que chateada pela bagunça feita.

Quando voltamos ao quarto de Liza, um vestido simples e leve estava colocado sobre a cama, e Catherine estava sentada em uma cadeira parecendo muito concentrada em um trabalho que eu achava ser um desenho.

- Eu não vou usar esse vestido, Catherine – Foi o que Liza falou ao entrar no quarto e correr para o guarda-roupa a fim de pegar uma roupa nova.

- Você que sabe – Catherine respondeu tirando os olhos do desenho – Mas eu gosto dele, você fica mais bonita, e é o mesmo que estou usando.

Elizabeth bufou. Catherine sempre tentava fazer as duas usarem as mesmas roupas juntas, pois achava muito legal quando via gêmeos usando roupas iguais. No entanto, Liza pensava completamente diferente, e eram raras as vezes que Catherine tinha algum sucesso em suas persuasões.

- Bom, eu vou descer e ajudar Anne – Falei suspirando fundo, um pouco cansada e não animada com a idéia, mas a menina não merecia o trabalho só para si – Vocês duas fiquem aqui e tentem não piorar a situação de Elizabeth.

Anne era a nossa nova contratada. Ela havia chegado a Nova York apenas três semanas antes do fia em que Edward a contratou. Vindo de uma cidade pequena do Texas ela tinha apenas dezenove anos e já tinha um filho de dois anos de idade para criar. Anne mal tinha colocado o nome na agencia de empregos quando Edward apareceu oferecendo o trabalho como nossa assistente do lar, com um bom salário e até mesmo uma ajuda extra para encontrar um lugar para morar caso ela aceitasse os termos do serviço.

Eu quase matei Edward quando ele chegou em casa com ela e com o menino de dois anos no colo. Anne estava confusa, e a principio até sentiu medo da esposa grávida de seu novo patrão, mas nada a fez sair correndo da minha casa, e tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir e aceitar o convite de Edward de se sentar no sofá enquanto conversava comigo no escritório.

Até aquele dia – eu estava por volta de cinco meses de gestação, e nós já morávamos na casa nova por mais dois meses – eu não fazia idéia de que meu brilhante marido havia chegado a conclusão de que precisamos de uma assistente em casa. Quero dizer, eu realmente gostava de fazer as coisas na minha cozinha, a casa não era tão difícil de ser arrumada quanto parecia, e eu tinha uma agenda aberta suficiente para que eu tivesse tempo de deixar a casa sempre impecável, sem deixar nada fora da minha atenção. Mas é claro que eu deveria ter pensado no fato de Edward está super-reagindo com a minha gravidez, e o termo super protetor não seria suficiente para pregar a ele no momento.

Edward – a principio – havia contratado Anne para que ela fizesse todo o serviço de casa, assim eu não precisava me arriscar ao limpar os quartos ou lavar as roupas. Mas então, quando eu simplesmente alcancei a marca de oito meses e meio de gestação, Edward praticamente me demitiu do meu posto de trabalho, e eu passei a ser obrigada a ficar em casa o dia inteiro sem fazer absolutamente nada que não fosse me sentir como uma dondoca que eu realmente não queria ser.

Então, como eu realmente não tinha o que fazer e aquele era o último verão que as meninas tinham antes da escola começar, eu simplesmente resolvi tirar as duas da creche, pois assim eu pelo menos teria minha duas filhas para me distrair em casa. Pena que eu não pensei no que o tempo livre em meio o verão poderia fazer com a cabeça das duas, e assim nunca previ as loucuras que Elizabeth poderia fazer, ou até mesmo o que Catherine poderia fazer. As duas brigavam, aprontavam, e Catherine até mesmo havia conseguido quebrar um jarro que ganhei de presente de casamento de Esme, o que era uma peça rara e cara e que me levou horas para pensar em uma maneira de não pensar no que aquilo significava.

- Mas mamãe, o papai disse que você não podia fazer nada aqui em casa – Elizabeth alertou quando decidiu que usaria uma saia jeans e uma blusa azul – Eu vou falar para ele se a senhora descer.

Eu rolei meus olhos, era quase inacreditável a maneira que Edward tinha aquelas duas presas em suas mãos. Pelo menos eu podia dizer que ele era mais escravo delas do que elas dele.

- Bom Liza, eu realmente não posso deixar a pobre Anne para arrumar aquela bagunça sozinha. Benjamim pode acordar a qualquer hora e ele vai chamar por ela, está quase na hora do almoço.

Benjamim era o filho de Anne, ele ficava aqui em casa enquanto ela trabalhava, uma vez que eu adorava crianças o suficiente para não me importar com a fofura doce que aquele menino era. É claro que eu tentava deixar ele bem afastado da monstrinha que eu mais amava no mundo.

Eu até mesmo fiz um movimento para sair de onde estava, mas de repente um dor em meu baixo ventre enviou uma onde de frio por todo meu corpo, passando em minha costa até chegar ao fim da minha nuca e se espalhar em minha cabeça causado uma tontura. A dor havia sido realmente forte, eu pensei que fosse cair por causa daquilo, mas consegui o apoio da porta para me estabilizar.

Eu ainda sentia o frio em meu corpo, mas a dor era mais evidente, mas forte, e mais atenciosa. Eu já havia sentindo aquilo antes, há pouco mais de cinco atrás em uma manhã de sábado enquanto tentava me levantar para um banho, é claro que na época eu acreditei ser apenas um Braxton Hicks, mas a essa altura da minha vida e depois de Catherine e Elizabeth, eu definitivamente poderia dizer que aquilo não era um simples Braxton Hicks.

- Mamãe, você está bem? – Catherine perguntou, a voz dela estava longe, mas eu senti o toque quente em meu braço.

- Claro que não, Catherine. Ela está quase branca como você – Elizabeth respondeu, de repente eu podia dizer que ela estava ao meu lado também.

- Você é tão branca quanto eu, Liza – Cathy falou.

- Mas você é mais.

- Hey vocês duas, podem parar de brigar, por favor – Eu falei voltando a sentir o ar voltar ao meu corpo, eu nem havia percebido que minha respiração estava presa.

Catherine suspirou fundo, ela apertou minha mão e começou a fazer caricias em minha barriga de trinta e seis semanas. Elizabeth por outro lado voltou até seu guará-roupa correndo para terminar de se arrumar.

Eu nem sequer havia pensado sobre o que fazer quando escutei o riso da minha filha ecoar pelo quarto. Eu tinha que pelo menos admitir que era um som gostoso de ouvir.

- O que foi Liza? – Catherine perguntou olhando confusa para irmã.

- Mamãe fez xixi na roupa dela – Liza respondeu entre soluços.

- Muito engraçado Liza, na verdade esse é o sinal de que sua irmã está chegando – Respondi respirando fundo quando a dor passou e eu me senti melhor para pensar direito – Uma de vocês pode descer para chamar Anne, eu preciso dela aqui agora.

- Ok – Liza respondeu rapidamente, de repente um pouco mais séria e com um olhar aterrorizado. Ela saiu correndo por mim e eu mal pude escutar seus passos pela escada.

- Catherine, minha querida, me ajuda a ir lá para baixo, ok? – Eu pedi tentando dar um sorriso para ela.

- Não mamãe, você tem que ficar quieta, a Nessie está vindo.

- Vai demorar um pouco ainda – Respondi séria – Vamos segura minha mão e eu vou ficar bem, ok

Catherine me acompanhou apreensiva pelo corredor do segundo andar, e ficou mais apreensiva quando chegamos ao topo da escada e ela se viu na duvida se permitia minha descida ou não. Para a felicidade de nós duas, Anne apareceu no pé da escada em um piscar de olhos.

- Senhora Cullen – Ela soltou assustada – Liza disse que a senhora avisou que Nessie está nascendo.

- E é verdade, e só mais uma vez, é Bella para você. Eu não sou tão velha para ser chamada de senhora, aliás, senhora Cullen é minha sogra, eu ainda não estou pronta para brigar pelo titulo com ela.

Anne sorriu, mas eu podia ver o brilho de medo em seu olhar. Ela me ajudou a descer as escadas, passo por passo como se eu fosse uma criança aprendendo a andar. Sua mão firma apertava a minha e mais de uma vez eu a vi fazendo a tal respiração cachorrinho, como se estivesse me incentivando a respirar, o que eu já estava afazendo naturalmente.

Ela me ajudou a ir até o sofá da sala de está, o que eu não gostei muito porque eu certamente poderia fazer um estrago nele com minha roupa já suja, mas Anne colocou um lençol e simplesmente se negou a permitir que eu saísse dali.

- Ok, eu vou ligar para o senhor Cullen e chamar uma ambulância, ele disse que eu deveria chamar um helicóptero se fosse o caso, mas eu não sei onde tem o telefone disso, ou onde esse negocio iria pousar...

- Anne, se acalme – Eu pedi levantando minha mão como se isso fosse ser o suficiente, o que de certa maneira funcionou. Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse a resposta de um enigma, e logo começou a respirar normalmente – Eu estou bem, de verdade. Minha bolsa acabou de estourar, e nós duas sabemos que isso é apenas o começo de horas indeterminadas de um trabalho de parto, mas as contrações parecem está bem distantes uma da outra, ainda, então é melhor nós ficarmos calmas para o desespero bater só mais tarde. Ok?

- Ok – Ela suspirou acompanhando as palavras calmas – O que eu faço então?

- Você vai ao quarto de Renesme pegar a bolsa que eu arrumei dela, a minha está bem do lado, não tem erro. Você vai as colocar ao meu lado, e então me trazer um lanche porque eu realmente estou com vontade de comer aqueles biscoitos que você fez mais cedo.

- Não tenho que ligar para o senhor Cullen, ou para a senhora Rosalie?

- Não, aliás, não tenho senhor ou senhora aqui... Edward não é senhor, mesmo que ele pareça velho e chato de vez em quando – Respondi tentado fazer uma brincadeira – Mas sério, Edward está apenas alguns minutos daqui, quase uma hora eu sei, mas ainda é perto. As contraç... AUUUUNT.

Eu nunca tive chance de terminar porque de repente a mesma dor de antes atacou-me de surpresa, mas dessa um pouco pior, minha respiração se perdeu e eu tive quase a mesma sensação de tontura, mas por sorte eu estava muito bem sentada e com os pés para cima.

- Senhora Cullen – Anne gritou ao meu lado.

- Mamãe, não chora vai passar, eu to aqui, eu e Catherine, não fica assim – A voz assustada de Elizabeth chegou aos meus ouvidos, e foi só então que percebi que elas estavam na sala também.

Eu demorei alguns minutos para conseguir falar novamente, enquanto tentava recuperar o ar eu fazia a conta de quanto tempo a outra e essa havia entre elas, e contei até os segundos que a última durou. As contrações definitivamente estavam com vinte minutos de intervalo.

- Ok – Suspirei quando encontrei minha voz – Se acalmem, eu estou bem, de verdade.

- Mamãe você está com dor, eu não gosto disso.

- Vai passar Catherine, eu prometo, é uma dor que vale a pena sentir.

- Mas ta doendo – Ela replicou passando a mão em minha barriga – Eu não gosto disso. Renesme, eu não gosto mais de você.

- Hey Cathy – Chamei procurando por seu rostinho com minhas mãos, e quando eu estava emoldurando aquele rostinho com um bico e um olhar que demonstrava que ela realmente não gostava de me ver em dor, meu coração se quebrou – Sua irmã não tem culpa, todos os bebês fazem isso quando vão nascer.

- Até eu e Catherine? – Liza perguntou se postando ao meu lado.

- Sim, você e Catherine fizeram eu passar uma manhã de sábado inteiro com o tio Alex em casa por causa das contrações. Mas sendo sincera, eu adorei cada minuto de dor, porque no final eu tive as duas em meus braços.

- Desculpa mamãe – Catherine pediu pulando para um abraço, e eu retribui da melhor maneira que podia.

- É, desculpa a gente, foi sem querer – Liza respondeu dando um beijo em mim de novo.

Eu mal percebi a saída de Anne, e quando ela voltou seus braços carregavam a exagerada bolsa cor-de-rosa de Renesme, e a minha mini-mala que eu levaria para o hospital. Anne as abandonou ao meu lado, e depois prometeu que iria pegar os biscoitos com o suco para mim e para as meninas aproveitarmos.

Eu acabei pedindo que ela tentasse ficar essa noite aqui em casa com Benjamim e as meninas, pois eu conhecia meu grupo de amigas muito bem para saber que eles ficariam ao meu lado todo o tempo possível.

Com Catherine e Elizabeth ao meu lado eu tentei me controlar quando senti uma nova contração vinte minutos depois da primeira, mas é claro que as duas perceberam e abandonaram os biscoitos que comiam para apertarem minha mão e fazer caricia no meu rosto, exatamente como eu fazia quando elas estavam doentes ou com dor.

- Oh meu Deus. Isabella, eu não acredito que chegou a hora – A voz de Alice chegou antes que a dona, e eu tentei recordar quando foi que a campainha foi tocada. Mas logo que me dei conta de que era Alice, eu lembrei que agora ela era uma das guardiãs da chave da casa e também uma aliada de Edward, ou seja, uma das babás que ele havia conseguido para ficar comigo quando ele não podia – Se acalma, ok? Eu estou aqui, a gente não vai demorar a chegar ao hospital.

- Se acalma Alice, eu estou bem – E era verdade, menos de uma hora havia se passado desde que minha bolsa havia quebrado – Eu falei com Jeremy ainda agora, acabei de desligar, ele disse que eu deveria ir para o hospital quando as contrações começassem a ter oito minutos de intervalo, assim eu teria tempo de chegar lá na hora certa. Além de tudo, as contrações ainda estão entre vinte e quinze minutos de intervalo, então não tem porque se desesperar.

- Ah claro, se você fosse ser a única a ouvir Edward brigar porque você não estava sedada antes mesmo de começar a sentir alguma dor, eu não me importaria, mas como meus ouvidos vão doer, você não vai ter o controle aqui – Ela falou determinada, e foi só então que ela percebeu minha calma ao ficar deitada no sofá rodeada por minhas filhas – Ok, você já ligou para o Edward?

- Não, eu iria fazer isso quando as contrações chegassem a exatamente quinze minutos, você sabe não? Ele consegue me estressar quando está ansioso, e eu não estou exatamente no melhor humor para ser estressada – Respondi olhando mais uma vez para o relógio, fazia treze minutos desde a última contrações – Aliás, como você ficou sabendo?

- Minha Elizabeth ligou para meu celular dizendo que você estava em trabalho de parto e havia sujado sua roupa todinha de ''xixi''... Por que você mesma não me ligou? E por que você ainda não ligou para o Edward? Tudo bem que na última vez até tinha um pouco de explicação, e ainda assim não era aceitável, mas dessa vez? Esse homem falta beijar o chão que você e as meninas pisam, eu acho que ele só não beija porque ela gosta de beijar você na... Nos lábios...

- É nojento tia, beijar o chão – Catherine falou com uma careta.

Alice rolou os olhos e deu um sorriso para a minha menina antes de voltar a dar atenção a minha pessoa.

- Ok Alice. Eu acho que você precisa respirar. Eu vou ligar para Edward, eu só preciso passar pela primeira parte disso antes de ter o marido desesperado que eu tenho do meu lado. Ele odeia me ver com qualquer tipo de dor, e eu sinceramente não quero colocar ele em um asituação mais longa que o necessário.

- Bella, eu te garanto, Edward preferiria está aqui com você a estar no lugar mais paradisíaco do mundo. Céus, ele disse que não perderia...

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuunt – Eu gritei cortando sua fala por causa de um grito de dor que escapou de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse pensar direito. Aquele havia doido demais, e eu tinha certeza que dessa vez eu havia conseguido deixar Alice louca.

Eu demorei quase dois minutos inteiro para sentir a dor passar completamente, deixando apenas aquela sensação incomoda no meu corpo. Demorei mais um minuto para conseguir a respiração correta, e minha voz também, e qualquer outro sentindo.

- Ok – Suspirei com a visão voltando a se acostumar – Alice, leva as meninas para o quarto, eu não quero que elas me vejam dessa maneira. Pede para Anne se esquecer da casa e se preocupar só com as crianças, ok?

- Eu tenho que ligar para o Ed...

- Eu faço isso, eu faço questão – Respondi forçando um sorriso – Só, por favor, tira elas daqui.

Eu realmente não queria que as meninas testemunhassem mais uma contração. O medo de elas ficarem traumatizadas, ou com medo por mim era demais, e embora eu precisasse da presença delas ao meu lado, eu ainda assim conseguia ser racional suficiente para saber que elas não deveriam está ao meu lado no momento.

Catherine e Elizabeth reclamaram antes de me beijar na bochecha e na barriga pedindo que Nessie nascesse logo e assim eu poderia ficar bem. As duas me deram um olhar triste, e então acompanharam Alice até o andar de cima.

Alice me deu o telefone antes de ir embora, e só saiu da sala depois que eu disquei o número de Edward e levei o aparelho até meu ouvido. A chamada pediu quase seis toques antes dele respondeu com a voz um pouco desinteressada, como se respondesse a chamada sem dar atenção... Eu não estava ligando do meu celular, ou do telefone da casa, então ele realmente pensava que era Alice.

- E ai gostoso, como está seu dia – Eu contei com minha voz rouca para fazer a graça.

- _Quem está falando?_ – Ele perguntou quase com o mesmo tom de desinteresse.

- A senhora Cullen. Você sabe. Aquela que tem gêmeas e um marido super chato – Respondi sorrindo um pouco.

_- Isabella, meu amor –_ Dessa vez eu havia ganhado sua total atenção, e eu até mesmo ouvi o barulho de papel caindo. Eu rolei meus olhos, Edward havia adquirido o hábito de me chamar de Isabella, segundo ele, era uma maneira de se diferenciar dos outros ao meu redor, além de tudo, era um nome que ele adorava _– A que devo essa ligação? E por que está usando o número de Alice._

- Então – Suspirei fundo – Eu pensei que você quisesse estar aqui comigo quando Renesme anunciasse sua chegada. Minha bolsa quebrou, e bem, Alice chegou aqui me emprestou o telefone.

Minha fala acabou, mas eu não recebi resposta alguma. Eu podia quase o rosto de Edward ficar pálido até que começasse a ficar incrivelmente vermelho até chegar em uma tonalidade roxa. Eu realmente esperava que ele não tivesse um ataque cardíaco agora.

- Edward, meu amor? Você está bem? – Eu chamei na esperança de que o aparelho ainda estivesse grudado em seu ouvido.

_- Isabella, eu quero que você respire vai ficar tudo bem meu amor eu já estou indo respira se acalma_...

- Edward, estou bem, de verdade – Respondi com a voz calma. Ele era quem estava nervoso, falando sem nem mesmo respirar entre as palavras – EU que VOCÊ se acalme, você acha que consegue?

_- Isabella, mas_...

- Xiii – Eu falei pedindo que ele se calasse – As contrações estão em com uns quinze minutos de intervalo ainda. Jeremy disse que eu deveria ir para o hospital quando elas estivessem com uns oito minutos de intervalo. Faz uma hora que minha bolsa estourou, e no começo estavam com vinte minutos... Eu acho que ainda temos uma ou duas horas até que tenhamos que ir para o hospital, então não há razão para você ficar desesperado.

_- Uma hora? E Por que você não me ligou antes? –_ Ele praticamente gritou, eu escutei o barulho que cadeira fez ao ser jogada para trás quando ele se levantou.

- Porque eu sabia que você ficar super estressado, e isso não me faria bem. Agora me escute, você vai vir para casa ou me encontrar nos hospital quando eu tiver indo? Alice está aqui, e Anne disse que não há problema algum em ficar com Benjamim essa noite, você sabe não? Incrivelmente ela e Ben têm uma mala de reserva para qualquer eventualidade aqui em casa – A última arte foi um tento sarcástica, pois eu sabia que aquilo era idéia do meu marido prevendo aquela situação... Desde o dia em que ela começou a trabalhar com a gente.

_- É claro que eu vou para casa. Eu já estou no elevador pensando seriamente em descer pelas escadas_ – Ele respondeu claramente nervoso pensando em uma rota que o trouxesse mais rápido para mim – _Eu não demorar._

- Ok, só dirigi com cuidado, por mim e pelas meninas, ok? – Eu pedi com a voz um pouco mais doce, fazendo questão de dar aquele ar de preocupada um tom mais exagerado.

_- Tudo bem, eu vou dirigir o mais devagar que minha ânsia conseguir_ – Ele respondeu, e eu poderia afirmar que ele dirigiria com cuidado.

- Te amo – Eu falei olhando para o relógio para descobrir que não demoraria muitos segundos para a próxima contração.

- _Também te amo, Isabella. Eu_... – Mas ele nunca terminou de falar, porque eu desliguei o telefone antes de gritar de dor por causa de mais uma contração.

.

.

.

Renesme Carlie Cullen foi sem duvida o bebê mais esperado da família Cullen. O pai chato e persuasivo passou mais de dois anos implorando para que eu lhe desse de presente a vida daquela menina, que eu já amava incondicionalmente apenas por ver a palavra positivo em um teste de gravidez de farmácia. As irmãs gêmeas e mais velhas tinham se unido para pedir por ela em uma noite em que ela já havia sido concebida, e os avôs, dos dois lados, estavam brincando comigo ao dizer que ela deveria vir ao mundo, eu querendo ou não.

Eu ainda lembrava quando acordei em uma manhã de novembro, sentindo uma tontura esfriar meu corpo, e no segundo seguinte me fazer correr para o banheiro por causa de um enjôo insuportável. Lembro de ter agradecido por Edward estar viajando e não ter que presenciar tal cena. Aquele foi o primeiro enjôo por causa da minha menina, e muitos outros vieram ao longo do primeiro trimestre.

Foi sem dúvida as náuseas causadas por simples torradas a razão maior que me levou a fazer um teste comprado em uma farmácia há três quadras da minha casa. Eu estava nervosa e com muito medo do resultado vir negativo, mas assim que vi a palavra _''positivo'',_ eu simplesmente tive a necessidade de gritar tamanha a minha alegria. Aliás, não era apenas Edward que sentia falta de bebês ao nosso redor, pelo menos nossos.

Então, imagina só a loucura que foi passar o dia controlando meu sorriso e palavras para não fazer nada que eu não deveria antes da hora. Quando Catherine e Elizabeth pediriam por um irmão naquela noite eu quase lhes confessei que elas já tinham um a caminho, mas eu sinceramente queria que Edward descobrisse antes de todos.

Ele teve a exata reação que previ, mas suas ações comigo ao logos dos dias que seguiram foram sem duvida surpreendentes. Eu nunca realmente pensei em Edward como protetor além da conta. Quero dizer, ele era sem duvida muito atencioso comigo e com nossas filhas, mas ainda assim era de maneira controlada. No entanto, depois de ficar sabendo que eu carregava nosso novo bebê, ele mal permitia que eu descesse as escadas da casa sozinha, sempre querendo está ao meu lado.

Eu lembro de uma vez, sem realmente querer, jogar na cara dele que eu havia passado os nove meses da gestação das meninas sem ele ao meu lado, e isso logo lhe deu um olhar triste. Eu me odiei por isso, sério, o que eu estava pensando? Mas quando eu praticamente me ajoelhei aos seus joelhos e implorei perdão, ele apenas beijou minha testa e disse que eu estava certa, mas que aquela gravidez era a chance dele fazer as coisas ficarem o mais próxima do certo, como se ele quisesse viver a gestação de Cathy e Liza ao mesmo tempo em que vivia a de nossa Renesme. E foi assim que eu simplesmente desisti de reclamar, deixando que ele exagerasse o quanto quisesse nos cuidados comigo.

Quando descobrimos que teríamos uma menina, o que aconteceu quase no meu sexto mês de gestação porque Renesme tinha vergonha de nos mostrar suas partes, Edward quase desmaiou. Jeremy sorria brincando que eu ele tínhamos o dom de fazer meninas, e Edward não levou isso a sério, ele apenas sorriu como o sol e beijou minha boca agradecendo pela nova menina que eu lhe dava. Seria um desentendimento dizer que Edward realmente preferia ter filhas que filhos, o que acabou por desapontar Emmet quando ele tentou fazer brincadeiras sobre a capacidade dele de fazer meninos.

Edward foi quem praticamente montou o quarto de Nessie – aquele era o apelido dela, e eu sinceramente não gostava muito, mas não reclamava. Ele escolheu as cores – que eram cor-de-rosa claro com branco -, escolheu os móveis novos, pois recusou-se a usar os que nós já tínhamos de Catherine e Elizabeth, que estavam guardados no porão, e até mesmo fez questão de pintar as paredes do quarto dela, dizendo que como pai não permitiria que outro homem fizesse o serviço.

Eu simplesmente adorava a maneira que meu marido havia se tornado um papai babão, e seria mentira dizer que eu não sentia orgulho dele.

- Eu te amo Isabella, muito mesmo – A voz de Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu podia sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço frio.

Ele havia chegado em casa no tempo recorde de vinte minutos. Eu preferi não pensar nas imagens dele dirigindo até nossa casa, e então apenas o abracei e o fiz ir falar com as gêmeas e garantir que tudo ficaria bem antes dele se acomodar ao meu lado no sofá.

No exato momento, no entanto, nós já estávamos no hospital, com uma enfermeira me olhando com os olhos brilhantes, Edward suportando o aperto de minha mão, e Jeremy entre minhas pernas escutando meus gritos enquanto falava que eu só precisava de mais um empurrão.

- Porque não me dera a droga da peridural? – Eu falei entre meus dentes.

- Nós te demos mais que o necessário – A enfermeira falou tentando não rir ao meu lado.

- Eu não... – Mas não deu tempo de falar, por que Jeremy mandou que eu ''empurrasse'', e eu sinceramente não queria fazer outra coisa além daquilo.

- Edward, nós NUNCA mais vamos fazer sexo. Você ta me ouvindo? É celibato total – Falei entre os dentes – Você passou dois anos desejando me ver passar por isso... Você ta vendo o que eu faço por você, você está? Agora eu vejo o tanto que você diz me amar.

- Hey, se acalma, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Vem ficar no meu lugar e depois deixa eu falar isso para você – Respondi tentando lhe dar o melhor olhar assassino possível.

Mas para minha total falta de reação, ele apenas me deu um selinho e garantiu que daria a vida para ficar no meu lugar.

Renesme Carlie Cullen nasceu depois de cinco horas de trabalho de parto. Pesando dois quilos e novecentos gramas, com cinqüenta centímetros de comprimento. Seu choro ecoou pelo quarto trazendo uma sensação de paz tão grande que eu já nem conseguia lembrar o conceito de dor, e meus braços de repente estavam vazios demais pedindo por ela.

Edward estava chorando ao meu lado, não se dando ao trabalho de esconder isso de ninguém. A enfermeira definitivamente riu de meu marido, o que eu também fiz, e então me trouxeram minha princesa enrolada em um manto verde e ainda com a cabecinha suja de meu sangue, mas eu pouco conseguia me importar.

E o cheiro dela era tão gostoso, e o corpo quente grudado ao meu era tão certo, que eu comecei a chorar como nunca.

- Ela nasceu – Ele repetia infinitas vezes, tentando ter acesso a ela tanto quanto eu – Isabella, você tem noção de quanto você me faz feliz?

- Acho que sim – Respondi não tirando meus olhos de Renesme.

Ela ainda era muito pequena para que eu pudesse definir suas feições. Seus olhos se abriram muito rapidamente, mas eu pude ver que ela os tinha exatamente iguais aos meus. O cabelinho, que era pouco, estava sujo de sangue, e eu não tinha certeza da cor. Mas não importava, ela era linda de qualquer jeito.

Edward ficou ao meu lado o tempo inteiro, e só saiu quando as enfermeiras quiseram levar Renesme para fazer alguns exames. No meio tempo eu fui para um quarto mais confortável, tendo a chance de respirar e fechar meus olhos antes que as pessoas começassem a entrar e sair do quarto.

Eu havia pedido a Edward que primeiro trouxessem Renesme, depois deixasse as pessoas entrarem no quarto, eu só esperava que me entendessem.

Edward conseguiu se livrar das enfermeiras e trouxe Nessie no colo ainda com o sorriso bobo, e eu pude ver a relutância de suas ações na hora de me passar ela. Ele beijou meu rosto e nós passamos alguns minutos estudando nossa filha, verificando se ela tinha todos os dedinhos e tudo mais que deveria ter.

- Catherine e Elizabeth estão lá fora. Emmet as trouxe quando Jeremy disse que estava na hora. As duas estão mais que ansiosas para conhecerem a irmã. Alice disse que talvez fosse uma boa idéia deixar as duas entrarem antes dos outros, assim a gente pode fazer as apresentações propriamente...

- Alice? – Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha ao tirar meus olhos de Renesme – Eu tenho essa sensação que você é dono dessa idéia.

- Que culpa eu tenho se quero minha família completa antes dos outros entrarem? – Ele respondeu.

- Vai buscar nossas filhas, Edward – Mandei dando um selinho em seus lábios rosados.

Edward saiu do quarto sem tirar os olhos de mim, e eu lhe sorri até que a porta foi fechada.

- E então Renesme, o que você acha de conhecer suas irmãs? – Perguntei para ela, ganhando o prazer de olhar em seus olhos marrons novamente em resposta. Os poucos cabelinhos que ela tinha, eram iguais aos que Catherine e Elizabeth tinham quando nasceram, e assim eu acreditava que a cor seria a mesma.

Renesme parecia comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia com Edward, e assim eu não poderia dizer exatamente quem havia lhe dado mais feições.

Eu tentei lhe dar de mamar um pouco enquanto eu não recebia a visita de minhas filhas, mas minha Renesme não parecia com fome, e então eu resolvi fazer isso depois.

A porta do quarto mal havia sido aberta quando Catherine pulou na ponta da cama e se inclinou até onde eu estava para ver a irmã nova em meus braços. Elizabeth estava mais excitada, mas ela estava sendo carregada por Edward e certamente não queria perder o conforto dos braços do pai.

- Cadê ela? – Liza perguntou sorrindo fazendo Edward caminhar até minha cama para que ela pudesse ver – Mamãe ela é muito pequenininha.

- Eu sei, ela tem apenas alguns minutos de vida, minha filha – Respondi sorrindo.

- A gente era desse tamanho quando nasceu? – Cathy perguntou assustada.

- Com certeza – Respondi.

- Ela é mais bonita que o Noah, mas ainda assim... – Liza nunca terminou sua fala, porque Edward começou a rir antes disso.

- Ela linda, assim como você, Catherine e sua mãe – Ele falou dando um beijo na bochecha de nossa filha – E então me deixem fazer as apresentações. Renesme Carlie Cullen, essas são suas irmãs, Catherine e Liza. E meninas da minha vida, essa é a mais nova menina da minha vida, então sejam boazinhas com ela e com a mãe de vocês, ok?

- Oi Nessie – As duas responderam em uníssono. Eu e Edward rimos, e trocamos um olhar que era suficiente para transmitirmos nossos pensamentos,

- Ok, Catherine, olha para cá minha linda – A voz de Emmet chamou da entrada do quarto, e eu nem sequer havia percebido a porta sendo aberta.

Na entrada do quarto tinha o pequeno grupo de nossos amigos, e bem na frente Jasper estava segurando uma máquina fotográfica mirando na minha família que acabava de ser aumentada.

O sorriso em meu rosto não precisou nascer, pois estava plantado ali por tempo indeterminado. Eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e completa também. Com um marido que me amava e três filhas lindas e perfeitas, eu não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

* * *

**Eu espero que tenham gostado, e bem, mais uma vez quero agradecer pela companhia de todas voces aqui nessa fic, de verdade, eu adorei cada review.**

**O que acharam dos caps extras? =D**


End file.
